


Runaway

by runawayface



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Planning, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Injury, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, One explicit chapter, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, allusions to suicidal thoughts, difficult childhood, past relationship trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 333,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayface/pseuds/runawayface
Summary: May Reed was sick of everything going wrong in her life in Zuzu City and was feeling trapped.  The discovery of a letter from her past starts her on an unexpected path that leads her as far away from city life as possible.Harvey Higgins has led a lonely, stagnant life in his five years as Pelican Town’s only doctor.  As his 36th birthday arrives, he wonders if life will ever be any different or if he will be alone forever.*Note: This is a romance story, however it only contains one chapter with sexually explicit material and this chapter has been labeled with an asterisk.





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in probably over 10 years, so my apologies if it's not up to par. I tend to write too much or ramble on, so apologies if it drags on a bit. This will be a slow, slow, SLOW burn, but I promise it will lead somewhere!

**Winter 14**

May took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror. Today was the day her life was about to change forever. She stepped back to examine every inch of herself in the mirror, making sure everything about her was perfect. The tight, red-sequined cocktail dress she had picked out made her feel like a model, combined with the fact that she had put far more makeup on than she ordinarily would have. Her shoulder-length brown hair, which she usually kept straight, was curled tonight for added beauty. She wanted to look perfect for the occasion, for tonight was no ordinary night. 

May and her boyfriend Chad had been together for three years and she knew they could both feel that their relationship was stagnating. It was time to take things to the next level, and she knew that Chad could feel it, too. He had invited her to Zuzu City's finest restaurant and she just knew that he was planning to propose to her. It was the perfect opportunity, with just two weeks until the start of Spring, they could make swift preparations for a beautiful, Spring wedding. As she fantasized about what the next season would bring, she heard her phone ring and rushed over to answer it. Chad's face lit up her phone screen and she felt a surge of warmth rush over her as she answered the phone. 

"Hey, babe!" she said excitedly. 

"I'm parked outside of your apartment, where are you?" he asked curtly. ' _He must be anxious to get the night started_ ,' she thought. 

"Oh, I'm coming!" she replied, and hung up the phone. With one last glance in the mirror, she squealed with delight. She had never looked more beautiful in her life, she thought. May had spared no expense in her outfit for the night, spending more than she probably should have in order to look her best. She typically wasn't a very fancy dresser, a fact that never sat well with her boyfriend, Chad, but she knew he loved her anyway. He was always dressed very well, but of course he had to be as a rising star at the Joja Corporation. Chad was weeks away from a corporate promotion at Joja, while May was only a customer service rep. 

When May stepped out of her apartment, she could see Chad waiting impatiently in his car. May was equally excited for the night to begin and ran as fast as her high heels would allow to Chad’s car. Once inside, she planted a soft, gentle kiss onto his lips; there would be time for a more passionate kiss later, she thought. 

"I'm really excited for tonight," May said, placing a loving hand on Chad's thigh as he started driving away. Chad nodded, keeping his concentration on his driving. 

The drive to the restaurant was relatively quiet, allowing May to daydream the whole way there. She pictured a penthouse apartment in a swanky downtown neighborhood located in the heart of Zuzu City, she pictured a gorgeous fairytale wedding on a beautiful Spring day, and more importantly, she pictured how surreal tomorrow morning would be when she woke up as the Future Mrs. Chad Barrowman. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Chad tossed his car keys to the valet attendant, who barely caught them in time. 

"Not a scratch on it," Chad said to the attendant. "This car costs more than you make in a decade." 

' _Chad is so proud of his precious car_ ,' May thought as Chad led the way into the restaurant with May following eagerly being. 

May felt like she was in a fairy tale as she surveyed the glamorous, palatial interior of the restaurant. She had never dined anywhere so fancy in her whole life and she hoped that this was the start of a new, sophisticated life for her. Chad was already the fanciest person she knew and she hoped that spending the rest of her life with him would be just as glamorous and elegant as she dreamed it would be. 

“Welcome to Chez Zuzu,” the maître d' said with a bow. He snapped his fingers and a waiter immediately rushed over to May and Chad, leading them to a cozy table for two. 

All through the meal, May kept glancing at Chad to try and figure out when he was going to pop the question. Would he get anxious and do it before they could even finish eating? Would he arrange for the ring to appear in her glass of champagne? She could hardly stand the waiting as Chad made forced conversation with her throughout dinner, no doubt nervous about his impending proposal. 

As the waiter arrived to remove the empty dinner dishes, May started to feel a surge of excitement. This is the part in all the movies where the dessert arrives, containing a gorgeous diamond ring mounted atop a decadent dessert. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her nose to soak in the magic of the evening. As she opened her eyes, she could see Chad looking hesitant, rubbing his hands together nervously. ‘ _This is it_ ,’ she thought to herself. 

Chad opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly fighting with something he wanted to say. May gave him a reassuring nod to let him know it was okay, she was ready to hear what he had to say. 

“May…” he started off, slowly. May gave another nod, leaning in closer and grasping his hands to give him further encouragement. 

“Yes, Chad?” she asked breathlessly. ‘ _Here it comes!_ ’, she thought. 

“I… I…” Chad fumbled. ‘ _Get on with it!_ ” May thought. 

“I think we should break up,” Chad blurted out, pulling his hands from May’s grasp. 

It took May at least ten seconds for her brain to process what she had just heard. The dreamy smile on her face melted into a look of shock and her heart suddenly started beating faster in her chest. 

“Wh-wh-what?” May stuttered, unable to find anything else to say in this moment. 

“We’re breaking up!” Chad said more forcefully, finding the courage to say what he needed to say. 

“B-b-but… I thought you were about to propose!” May said as tears began to stream down her face. 

“Propose?!” Chad said with a cruel chuckle. “Look, it’s been fun hanging out with you, it really has, but I’m weeks away from my corporate promotion. It’s time I started getting serious with my life. Let’s face it, May, you’re not the kind of woman I can get serious with.” 

Chad’s words felt like daggers being thrust into her chest. All this time, she thought they _were_ being serious and that they _were_ trying to start a life together. It hurt her more than she could possibly comprehend to find out that she was just a casual romp for him. He used her for the last three years of her life, knowing that he would never be with her. 

“And why exactly is that?” May asked, her face twisting from sorrow to anger. 

“Listen, you’re great for a fun time, but I need someone with a little more… class,” he said with a hint of disgust. 

“Class?!” May practically shouted. “Am I not _CLASSY_ enough for you?” At this, she stood up swiftly and threw her napkin in his face. 

“May, calm down,” Chad said in a frantic whisper. 

“Calm down?! Don’t you DARE tell me to CALM DOWN!” May shouted. Other patrons in the restaurant were starting to take notice now and there were already a few curious eyes pointed at their table. 

“Stop this,” he said in an urgent whisper. “I brought you to a nice restaurant so that you _wouldn’t_ cause a scene.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, is this uncomfortable for you?!” she asked with a shriek, throwing her hands up wildly to cause as much of a scene as possible. “I’d hate to ruin your entire evening tonight by making you feel like a FOOL!” At this point, she no longer cared that the entire restaurant was staring at them. The fact that her meltdown was making Chad this uncomfortable was the best revenge she could think of. He had already made it clear that he didn’t think she was classy enough, it was time to prove him right. 

“You wasted three years of my life, Chad Barrowman, and I don’t care if every single person in this restaurant knows what a pathetic waste of space you are!” she shouted. May made sure to use his full name in view of the entire restaurant. She knew his corporate promotion was in the works and this was the type of place that many upper level Joja executives loved to dine at. 

For the first time since her rant, Chad stopped cowering and looking embarrassed. It was too late to stop May from causing a scene, it was already happening, and it seemed as though he was ready to take a stand to save face. He stood up with a sense of purpose and opened his mouth for his rebuttal. However, before he could even get a word out, May picked up her drink and tossed the remaining contents of it into his face. She slammed the glass back onto the table, turned quickly on her heels, and stormed out of the restaurant without turning back. 

Half of the eyes in the restaurant were glued to May as she stomped angrily out of the restaurant and the other half were surveying Chad, looking stunned and speechless as his face dripped with champagne. The restaurant erupted in a flurry of whispers and speculations as Chad sat back down at his table, shielding his face in his hands to avoid further embarrassment. 

It wasn’t until May stomped past the valet service that she remembered that Chad had been her ride to the restaurant. There was absolutely no way she was going to crawl back to him to ask for a ride home, but when she opened her purse to grab her phone to call a cab, she noticed that she had accidentally left her wallet at home. She couldn’t very well hail a cab home if she didn’t have the money to pay for it. 

“Looks like I’m walking,” May said in frustration. 

May’s apartment was a few miles from the restaurant, and she knew there was no way in the world her feet would survive the walk in three inch high-heels. Shaking with anger and embarrassment, May took her heels off and began her long walk home barefoot. 

By the time May arrived home, her feet were filthy from walking barefoot through the city and they ached horribly. She threw her purse and shoes into a corner of the room and collapsed onto her bed, finally able to let go of her emotions as she began sobbing. She had spent the last three years of her life with Chad, certain that they were going to be together forever. Every decision she had made about her life since then was with him in mind. In all reality, she hated working at Joja, she hated Zuzu City, and she hated living in a small, cramped apartment. But, Chad had always stressed the importance of staying in the city and working for Joja, for the sake of his promotion, and the tiny apartment was all May could afford until the day she and Chad could get a place of their own. Now, she was stuck… stuck at Joja, stuck in Zuzu City, and stuck in a crappy apartment that she hated. 

May spent the night still collapsed on her bed, still wearing her uncomfortable dress, and still aching from the long walk home. Her body felt numb, her brain felt like mush, and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up to realize that this was all a horrible nightmare.  
' _There has to be more to life than this_ ,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey spends another birthday alone... what else is new?

**Winter 14**

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me," Harvey drearily sang to himself under his breath as his alarm clock blared. Another birthday, another year older, and another year of loneliness for Doctor Harvey Higgins. At 36 years old, Harvey was becoming increasingly pessimistic about his future and with each passing year, he became more and more sure that he would live out his days in Pelican Town alone in his apartment above the clinic.

As Harvey slowly started to wake up he clumsily fumbled around for his glasses, he could hardly see anything without them. As he put on his glasses, his surroundings came into view more clearly; the same tiny apartment, the same trash can overflowing with trays from frozen dinners purchased at JojaMart, the same half-finished model airplane that he had started weeks ago and didn't have time to finish. He gave a sigh as he climbed out of bed, not quite ready to face the day.

Harvey made his way into the bathroom for his morning hygiene routine, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He leaned in to get a closer look, frowning as he noticed more wrinkles that had appeared on his face. At his age, wrinkles were becoming a common occurrence around his forehead and eyes. And yet the wrinkles were nowhere near as upsetting as the grey hairs that had started to sprout shortly after he turned 30. He knew that it was likely a result of the stress of his work, but every time he would see a new grey hair, he felt disheartened. Many men look distinguished as they begin to grey, taking on a "silver fox" quality. However Harvey just felt old and pathetic, especially in a town with so many charming, young, handsome bachelors. With a sigh, Harvey resumed his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, shaving the stubble from his chin, and grooming his mustache. He gave a small smile as he combed his mustache, it was the one quality of his that he actually liked about himself.

Harvey opened his closet, surveying the same bland selection of dress shirts, ties, slacks, and jackets. ' _No wonder I'm single_ ,' Harvey thought to himself. His attire looked so stuffy, the price of trying to look professional. After staring blankly into the closet for a few minutes, he finally selected a plain white dress shirt, a plain brown tie, and his favorite green jacket. He didn't feel like the most stylish man in Pelican Town, but he at least hoped that his professionalism in the clinic made his patients take him seriously and respect his position in the community. If nothing else, he at least had the respect of his patients, even if he didn't have their friendship. His only real friend was the clinic's part-time nurse, Maru, but with a fourteen year age gap between them, it was sometimes hard to relate to her.

Sundays in the clinic were usually pretty quiet and Harvey took advantage of these days to catch up on paperwork and review inventory in the clinic to order any supplies that he would need for the coming week. Today, however, Harvey just didn't feel motivated to do much of anything. He usually felt lonely in the clinic all by himself, but it was even worse on his birthday, a harsh reminder that no one in town cared if it was his birthday and they would likely only remember it because Mayor Lewis posted all birthdays on the community calendar outside of Pierre's shop. While the paperwork in front of him remained untouched, Harvey began to daydream about what he might be doing on his birthday if he had real friends or, should he even dare to dream about it, a beautiful lady to celebrate with.

As he stared vacantly out into space, the door to the clinic opened and the bell perched atop the door jingled as it snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to see the smiling face of his nurse, Maru, bundled up in her wool hat and scarf, cheeks red from the cold bite of winter.

"Morning, Doc!" she said cheerfully. "And Happy Birthday!"

Harvey grinned, leave it to Maru to be the first to pay him a visit on his birthday, she was always so thoughtful.

"Good morning, Maru," he replied with a smile. "Thanks for remembering my birthday, you're too kind."

As she approached the counter, he noticed for the first time that she was carrying a basket of goodies including a silver thermos, no doubt filled with coffee. Ah, coffee, one of the doctor's vices that he simply couldn't let go of. Maru started to empty the contents of the basket, explaining to the doctor what was inside.

"Mom and Dad wanted me to drop by some goodies for you and wish you a happy birthday. They're both sorry they couldn't make it in person, but Mom's busy with repairing the roof of Elliot's cabin and Dad had to run off to Zuzu City for a few days for a conference," she explained. "But, I come bringing coffee! I kept it in a thermos so it wouldn't freeze on the way down here. Mom made you scones to go with your coffee, but trust me, they're super dry so it's best to probably just throw those out. Dad wanted me to give you this mug he found at a novelty gift shop in Zuzu City, it says ' _may your coffee be strong and your Monday be short_ ', lame, I know, but he laughed for a solid minute and said he had to get it for you. And Seb.... well, I'm sure Seb wishes you a happy birthday as well, but you know socializing just isn't his thing and I know it's really not your thing either, so isn't that the best gift of all is NOT having to talk to other people on your birthday?!" She said all of this very quickly and enthusiastically which made Harvey chuckle slightly. Maru was always very excitable and was sometimes hard to understand when she started talking too quickly, but it was endearing to see her excitement.

"Well thank you very much," Harvey said politely. "I'll be sure to thank your mom and dad the next time I see them... and I WON'T thank Sebastian, which I think will be thanks enough for him." Harvey collected all of his gifts and set them on the desk next to him, then gave a small wave to Maru. She undoubtedly had a busy day scheduled and he didn't want to keep her any longer. "Thanks for stopping by, Maru."

Maru tilted her head slightly and looked at him, perplexed.

"Uh, where exactly do you think I'm going?" she asked. When Harvey looked at her in confusion, she elaborated. "Oh no, I'm staying right here, Doc. It's your birthday, there's no way I'm letting you do all the paperwork and inventory today," she said with a smile.

Harvey began to protest, but Maru placed a hand on her hip and her other hand held up a firm, unwavering finger pointed right at Harvey.

"Oh no, Doc, I'm not hearing it," she said firmly. "When it was _my_ birthday, you gave me the whole week off, the least I can do is let you take the whole day of your birthday off."

Harvey couldn't even open his mouth to say anything without Maru narrowing her eyes at him, her finger still pointed motionlessly at him. He knew there was nothing he could say to weaken her resolve, so he simply threw his hands up, sighed, and said, "Okay, okay, you win."

Maru smiled victoriously and began to remove the many layers of winter clothing she had been wearing to protect herself from the cold. After hanging up her coat, hat, and scarf, Harvey saw that she was already dressed in her work uniform, certainly she had been unwilling to take 'no' for an answer. Harvey collected his gifts from the desk and turned to Maru who was already taking stock of the clinic's over-the-counter goods.

"Are you sure you don't need any..." he started to ask, but Maru shushed him and made a shooing motion with her hand. He smiled one last time and as he headed back up toward his apartment, turned to Maru and said, "Thank you, Maru, I really appreciate everything you do for me."

Maru smiled at him and replied, "No prob, Doc..... now get moving!"

When Harvey got back to his apartment, he placed his gifts on a small TV tray near his sofa. There wasn't any room at his small, worn, wooden table, as it was currently being occupied by a half-constructed model airplane kit, the remaining pieces of which were sprawled across the tabletop. He had every intention of finishing it, but there simply wasn't time for it in Winter, his busiest season. This meant that for the last few weeks, he'd eaten all of his meals either in his office downstairs, or on his small TV tray at his couch.

As if on cue, his stomach started to grumble and he realized that he hadn't yet had anything for breakfast. This gift arrived just in time, he thought. He sat down on his sofa and poured himself a cup of coffee from the thermos into his new mug. He chuckled to himself at the saying on the mug, he could just picture Demetrius cracking up at it in the middle of a gift shop and that picture in his mind was more amusing than the mug itself. The coffee was a little weak, but that hardly mattered to Harvey. He loved coffee of any kind, it always helped him get through the day a little easier. After taking a bite of one of Robin’s scones, he nearly started choking. Maru was right, they were pretty dry. However, Harvey was starving and this was the only breakfast he had available to him, so he made sure to wash each bite down with a large swig of coffee.

Regardless of the dry scones, Harvey appreciated the thought and effort that went into his birthday breakfast. Maru and her family were always very good to Harvey, possibly the nicest people in town toward him. The rest of the villagers liked Harvey well enough, but it was difficult for most of them to treat him as anything other than their doctor. It was this position in the community that made it hard for Harvey to have a relationship with anybody that extended beyond a doctor/patient relationship. He was grateful to Maru for being his only friend and grateful to her family for always trying to reach out to him and make him feel like more than just the local doctor, but a member of the community.

After breakfast, and the completion of an entire thermos full of coffee, Harvey sat back and wondered what to do with all of his free time. Usually his only full days off were Saturdays, but even those days were spent catching up on medical journals and other literature to make sure that he was up-to-date on any medical advances or breakthroughs so that he could provide the best care possible for his patients. It was hard being so isolated from the real world in Stardew Valley, so he subscribed to many different medical journals to make sure he wouldn't miss anything in the medical community. However, Saturday was yesterday and he had already read through the week's articles. ‘ _What to do now?_ ’ he pondered.

Harvey glanced over at the table where his model airplane kit had been sitting unfinished for weeks. Today was as good a day as any to finish it up, as it was unlikely he would have this amount of free time again until after winter, and flu season, was over. Before he began, he walked over to his radio and set it to his favorite jazz station. It was a bit old-fashioned in this day and age to listen to jazz, but he couldn’t help it. It was so mellow and calming, the perfect type of music for a man with a stressful job such as his. The weight of the town’s health and well-being seemed to melt away as he listened to Benny Goodman, Duke Ellington, and various other iconic jazz musicians play his troubles away.

Harvey was excited to resume work on his latest model, a Hughes H-4 Hercules, also known as the ‘Spruce Goose’. It was one he was eager to complete, as he always preferred vintage plane kits over the modern ones. A rush of excitement flowed through him as he readied his tools and equipment. It always felt a little bit like preparing for a medical procedure, he thought, as he lined up his tweezers, clamps, X-Acto knife, glue, and other tools. It felt even more like a procedure as he positioned a desk lamp over the pieces of his model and very delicately, with steady hands and precision he had mastered in medical school, began work on his latest model. It was quite cathartic, engrossing himself in his favorite hobby as he listened to his favorite music on the radio. So far, his birthday was shaping up to be a lot better than he ever expected that it would be.

Hours passed by quickly as Harvey worked feverishly on his model and, what felt like just minutes later, Harvey had completed his model. He sat back and looked at his work with pride. Once it was dry, he would add it to his shelf of other WWII era planes. He glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 5:30 in the evening. He had been so focused on his project that he skipped right over lunch, and now that he was finished with his model, his body was suddenly very aware that he had only eaten a few scones and coffee all day today.

Harvey hadn’t put any thought into what his dinner plans would be; most nights he only had the energy to heat up a microwave dinner-for-one that he bought from JojaMart. He knew it wasn’t the healthiest option, but it was certainly the most convenient and it always seemed foolish to him to cook a meal for just one person. However, after the relaxing day he was having so far, plus the fact that it was his birthday, he decided that it might not be a bad idea to make his way to the Stardrop Saloon for dinner tonight. Most villagers ended up at the saloon on their birthdays, it was sort of expected of people to make an appearance to allow the rest of the town to wish them a ‘Happy Birthday’. Not to mention that Gus was always kind enough to give a free drink to anyone on their birthday.

Looking out his apartment window, Harvey saw that the snow was coming down very hard outside. He started to second-guess his decision to go to the saloon, thinking that it might be easier, and warmer, to just stay in his apartment and heat up a frozen dinner. However, just the thought of another lonely, microwave meal made his stomach turn. He had locked himself away all day long, perhaps it would be good to put himself out there and allow himself to be social for a night. He knew that part of the reason none of the villagers saw him as anything more than ‘Doctor Harvey’ was that he rarely socialized with the town. While most weekends, the villagers could be found in the saloon, Harvey rarely went himself and on the occasions that he did, he typically found a solitary barstool to sit on and quietly enjoyed his drink as others around him socialized amongst themselves. Even during community events, he would try to distance himself from the crowd and find a secluded spot to hide. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the villagers of Pelican Town, he just wasn’t fond of large crowds and commotion.

  
Maybe if Maru was still downstairs, he could talk her into going with him to the saloon, that way he wouldn’t have to go by himself. He found that he could handle crowds and commotion a lot easier if there was someone to help him through it, and it was almost always Maru helping him in social situations like community festivals. She had even offered to be his dance partner at that year’s Flower Dance so that he wouldn’t have to be alone, she was very kind to him. However, she rarely ever went to the saloon herself, but maybe if they went together it wouldn’t be so bad for either of them. As he walked down the stairs of his apartment into the clinic, he noticed that all of the lights had been turned off. Maru had already gone home for the night. He should have assumed as much, given what time it was, but he had still been a little hopeful that she would be there, ready to take him to dinner for his birthday so that he wouldn’t have to face the crowded saloon alone.

As he stepped into the lobby of the clinic, he saw a note sitting on the counter in Maru’s handwriting. The note read: ‘ _Doc - the paperwork is all filed and the inventory is complete! I wrote up the supply order and it’s ready to be sent out tomorrow morning. I was going to say goodbye before I left, but when I peeked in on you in your apartment, you looked really focused on your project and I didn’t want to break your concentration. I hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday. Please don’t spend all day cooped up in your apartment, go out and HAVE FUN! -Maru_ ’

Harvey smiled at the note, Maru was such a nice friend to him and a wonderful, hard working employee. He wished he wouldn’t have to go out alone, but he understood why he wouldn’t be able to go out to the saloon with her. He was her boss, he was significantly older than her, he knew how it would look to the rest of the town. Harvey never once looked at Maru as more than a dear friend, but busybodies around the town could see things very differently if he ever called Maru and invited her out to the saloon for a drink. Gossip spreads like wildfire, doubly so in a small town. The last thing he wanted was to put Maru in a position where anyone could imply that she was fooling around with her boss or dating a man fourteen years her senior. No, as much as he wanted to call her and invite her out for support, he knew he had to go out alone. It took awhile to prepare, the snow was coming down even harder outside and it took a lot of work to ready himself. But, after he had finally put on his hat, scarf, coat, boots, and gloves (‘ _frostbite is no joke_ ,’ he thought to himself), he was ready to brave the cold and, he shivered at the thought, the local saloon.

The flurry of snowfall outside shocked Harvey as he stepped outside, causing him to inhale sharply. Perhaps this was a mistake, he thought, as he trudged through the snow. He could barely see the light from outside the saloon, and his clinic really wasn’t that far from the saloon’s doorstep. Yet, by the time he weighed the pros and cons of going, he found himself already there. He hesitated at the door for a moment; it wasn’t too late to turn around and go back home. Maybe he could start another model, or perhaps he could start reading a book that, dare he even think about, _wasn’t_ a medical reference? But as his hand hovered over the handle, he heard footsteps behind him that caught him off guard. He jumped and turned around quickly to see Willy about to enter the saloon.

“Aye, Doctor!” Willy said jovially. “Good to see ya gettin’ out a bit!”

‘ _Well, it’s too late now_ ,’ Harvey thought, ‘ _I’ve been spotted_.’

“Good evening, Willy,” Harvey said with a small wave. “Let me get the door for you.”

Harvey held open the door to let Willy inside and, taking a deep, calming breath, entered the saloon as well.

The scene inside the saloon was quite different than what Harvey was used to. On a typical night, the saloon was already alive with conversation, laughter, and warmth. Tonight, however, there was an off-putting calm that took over the saloon and it was practically deserted inside. Gus and Emily were behind the counter as usual, Gus was polishing some glassware while Emily was taking stock of the liquor bottles that lined the back wall. Pam could be found on her usual barstool, only two empty beer steins next to her, so it appeared she still had plenty more drinks to go before Gus inevitably cut her off. Leah had found a secluded table in the corner, sipping at her glass of wine as she read a novel that Harvey couldn’t quite see the cover of. Sam, who could usually be found in the gaming room playing pool with Sebastian and Abigail, was seated at the bar by himself, quietly nursing a beer as he appeared deep in thought.

Perhaps it was the snowstorm making the villagers want to stay inside and keep warm, but Harvey was feeling oddly calm at the sight of such a deserted and quiet saloon. As soon as he and Willy entered, Willy immediately took a seat at his regular table and Harvey could see Emily already starting to prepare his usual mead. Harvey wasn’t entirely sure where to sit; the whole point of him coming tonight was to try to be more social, but the few patrons that were in the bar all appeared to want to be alone. After hanging his winter attire on the coat rack by the door, he found a seat at the bar inbetween where Pam and Sam were sitting, so as not to be an intrusion on either one of them, both of whom appeared lost in thought. Harvey was appreciative that Gus approached him immediately with a warm, welcoming smile on his face.

“Doctor H! Good to see you tonight!” Gus said jovially. Harvey returned his smile, Gus was always so pleasant to be around, you couldn’t help but smile when you were near him.

“So what can I get you tonight?” Gus continued in his usual friendly manner. Then Gus leaned in and, in a whisper, said, “Don’t think I forgot what day it is, Doctor. I won’t make a big deal of it in front of everyone, I know you’d prefer not to make a scene. Your first drink is on me.” Gus pulled away and winked at Harvey with a sly grin on his face. Harvey gave a friendly nod, but wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. The whole reason he even came to the saloon tonight was to be social and yet here he sat, alone again, while the rest of the saloon sat in quiet solitude, nobody acknowledging his birthday at all except for Gus, in secret.

“Can you just get me a plate of spaghetti and a glass of wine, please?” Harvey asked Gus.

Gus nodded and stepped away to begin preparing Harvey’s order. Harvey looked around the bar once again, everyone still appeared to be content in their solitude. He briefly made eye contact with Sam, who just nodded and gave a small, awkward wave before turning back to his beer.

As Gus returned with Harvey’s order, Marnie entered the saloon with a general wave to the patrons of the saloon. When she saw Harvey, she walked swiftly over to the bar to see him.

“Doctor!” she said pleasantly as she took a seat at the barstool next to him. Harvey awkwardly smiled back. He was actually quite fond of Marnie when she wasn’t out gossiping and he was certain that, if anyone else would remember his birthday, it would be the town busybody, Marnie. It could be nice to sit and have a conversation with her tonight.

“Hello there, Marnie. You don’t have to call me ‘doctor’, you can call me Harvey,” he said with a smile.

Marnie smiled back, “Okay then, Doctor Harvey!” Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle, no one in this town felt comfortable NOT calling him ‘doctor’ in any capacity. Even Maru, his best friend, still just called him ‘Doc’.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you all day today!” Marnie said. Harvey braced himself, Marnie was definitely a hugger and he had a feeling she was about to give an enormous birthday hug, something he wasn’t quite sure he was prepared for. Marnie continued, “It’s about Jas’ appointment next week, on the 18th, I was wondering if we could change the time to 2:00?”

Harvey’s stomach sank. Of course, the only reason anyone in this town stopped to talk to him was a medical question or an appointment request. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by this and he certainly wasn’t sure why he felt so let down. This was typical life in Pelican Town and he wasn’t sure why he expected that to change just because it was his birthday. He tried to force a smile and nodded toward Marnie.

“That won’t be a problem, Marnie. I’ll see you and Jas next week at 2:00,” Harvey replied. With that, Marnie thanked him politely, then got up from the barstool and found a table near the entrance of the saloon.

Harvey finished his meal quickly, then sat quietly at his barstool, sipping at his glass of wine. After Marnie, the only other person who had entered the saloon was Clint who didn’t acknowledge anyone and just immediately sat down at Willy’s table. It wasn’t surprising, Harvey knew that they were good friends and he saw how much the both of them came alive in each other’s company. He briefly overheard their conversation, it was nothing more than venting about issues in their work, but Harvey would have given anything to join them in their conversation, even if just to vent about the struggles he faces in his own line of work. Sometimes he wished he had someone like that, someone he could just talk to without fear of judgement, someone he could vent to who could be there just to listen. Maru was too young to understand the frustrations Harvey felt in his career and in the community, and it was certainly inappropriate to vent his frustrations to her about his love life, or lack thereof.

By 9 o’clock, Harvey didn’t see much of a point in staying at the saloon. It was awkward enough sitting alone in silence in an eerily quiet saloon and he felt his time would be better spent just going home and getting to bed. He had an early morning ahead of him anyway, so maybe this was for the best. He motioned for Gus to come over to him and handed him payment for his meal, plus a decent tip for Gus and Emily to share. Gus smiled and gave Harvey a short pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks for stopping in, Doctor H., it really is nice to see you out and about,” Gus said kindly. He once again leaned in and lowered his voice, adding, “And I hope you had a happy birthday.”

Harvey nodded and thanked Gus for his hospitality as he got up from his barstool. As he re-dressed himself in his winter gear, he took one last look at the saloon. Pam was so drunk she couldn’t even hold her head up, Leah was engrossed in her book, Sam had left hours earlier, and Willy and Clint were still chatting at their table. Besides Gus, only Marnie noticed that Harvey was leaving and all she gave him was a friendly wave as he was about to leave. Harvey took a deep breath as he placed his hand on the door, bracing himself to step outside into the cold winter night.

The walk back to the clinic was freezing, the snowfall hadn’t slowed down and by the time he entered the clinic, his face felt frozen. He quickly got out of his winter attire and made his way up the stairs and back to his apartment. As he closed the door to his apartment behind him, he felt an overwhelming wave of sorrow wash over him. Now he knew why he always kept to himself, why he was always so awkward and shy around the rest of the villagers. Nobody saw him as a friend, a love interest, or even a man…. He was simply a doctor and that’s all he ever would be, no matter how much he tried.

He collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. Tears began to roll down his face and he quickly took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand, so as not to stain them with tears. He felt foolish, here he was a grown man crying in his bed, but the years of solitude were catching up with him and each year made it harder for him to cope. Harvey took a deep, calming breath which turned into a yawn as exhaustion started to take over. He turned over in his bed to lay on his stomach, his eyelids already starting to droop as he buried his face into his pillow.  
' _There has to be more to life than this_ ,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Burden of Modern Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break-up, May's life starts to crumble as she realizes just how much she hates city life. A bad day at Joja and an unexpected discovery in her desk drawer will change her life forever.

**Winter 22**

“This is UNACCEPTABLE!” the woman on the other end of the phone screamed. May had to hold her headset a few inches from her ear to protect her eardrums from bursting.

“M’am, I’m very sorry for the inconvenience, however-” May started to say, however she was interrupted almost immediately.

“I don’t want to hear your apologies, I just want you to fix this!” the woman said angrily.

“But M’am, I-” May tried to say, but was cut off once more.

“I need to speak to your supervisor RIGHT NOW!” the woman demanded.

“Hold, please,” May said monotonously and immediately placed the shrill woman on hold. She took a moment to take a deep, calming breath while the call was on hold, tempted to ‘accidentally’ hit the wrong button that would disconnect the phone call.

‘ _Another day, another angry Joja customer_ ,’ May thought glumly.

As much as she was tempted to disconnect the call, she knew she would get in more trouble hanging up on this woman than she would sending her over to management. Still, she hated transferring calls to the supervisor because it usually ended with the supervisor giving in to every single customer demand, undermining everything she had told the customer about rules and policies, making her look incompetent.

May had been working at Joja for years, stuck in the customer service department where she spent eight hours a day being yelled at, cursed at, and threatened. It was a miserable career path, but with limited experience or skills, it was the best May could do. It had at least been bearable when she was dating Chad, as she always had something to look forward to when she got home, but it was only a week after their breakup and May was already starting to feel like she was falling into a deep, dark pit with no escape. Her love life was in shambles, her career was going nowhere, and every aspect of her existence just felt utterly miserable. May removed her headset with a large, heavy sigh. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. Perhaps a sub sandwich from the deli down the street could make everything all better.

When May returned from lunch, she was unsurprised to find a post-it note on her desk that read, ‘ _See me in my office, -Mark_ ’. May groaned, her supervisor Mark Miller had the weakest backbone of all the Customer Service supervisors and no doubt gave the shrill woman from earlier every single one of her demands and more, likely throwing May under the bus in the process.

May crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash on her way to Mark's office. As she entered his opened door, he sternly said, "Close it behind you."

May closed the door and took a seat in front of Mark's desk, already feeling frustrated before he even began talking. Mark was quietly typing something at his computer and never once acknowledged May after asking her to close the door. He simply made her sit there, waiting in silence for a few minutes while he finished up his computer work.

When he had finished what he was doing, he finally looked up at May to acknowledge that she was there.

"Ms. Reed, I just got off the phone with a very angry customer," Mark said with a tone of great concern.

"I'm sorry to hear that," May said plainly, not at all surprised, nor sorry, to hear this.

"She informed me that you were being incredibly rude to her and deliberately unhelpful," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

May started to open her mouth to defend herself, but Mark held up an authoritative finger to silence her and continued speaking.

"Here at Joja, we take customer service very seriously, in case you've forgotten," Mark said condescendingly.

"But she was blatantly ignoring our policy on-" May began, but was interrupted by Mark slamming his hands on his desk.

"This isn't the first complaint we've gotten about you," Mark said, raising his voice. "In the last week we've gotten three complaints about your treatment of our customers. Consider this a warning, Ms. Reed. I'm writing you up for this one and if we receive any further complaints regarding your performance, we'll have to terminate your employment."

May felt her blood boil as Mark spoke to her so rudely. Joja always placed their customers above their staff, treating the poor underlings on their payroll like sheep. As she watched Mark filling out a disciplinary form to forward to Human Resources, May grabbed her employee identification badge from her neck and tossed it on top of the form Mark was filling out.

"Don't waste your time, I quit," May scowled.

It was a sign of how little Joja cared about their employees that Mark didn’t even attempt to talk her out of it or find a way to make her stay. He simply threw down his pen and picked up his phone.

“I need security up to Mark Miller’s office to escort a terminated employee from the premises,” Mark said robotically, as though this was nowhere near his first time saying this.

Mark silently turned to his computer screen and began typing furiously, no doubt contacting Human Resources to begin the process of May’s employment termination. The two sat in silence as Mark typed away on the computer until a knock at the door told them that security had arrived. Mark unceremoniously handed May an empty plastic grocery bag, not even looking up from his computer screen.

"For your belongings," he said curtly. "You have five minutes to collect your personal affects from your desk and then you will be escorted from the premises. HR will be in contact with you tomorrow to arrange your final paycheck."

Mark never looked up from his screen again as May left his office, followed closely behind by the security guard who was trying way too hard to look intimidating.

As May walked down the row of cubicles to empty out her own, the other employees that she passed all began to stare. They all recognized the telltale signs of someone whose employment had just been terminated. Some looked upon her with pity, others with jealousy, and a few poked their heads over their cubicle wall to whisper speculation to their neighbor.

May walked down the corridor with a sense of empowerment. For the last week, so much of her life seemed to be spiraling out of her control and she felt trapped in her own skin. This was the first step she could take toward taking her life back. She wasn't quite sure where to go from here or how she was going to make a living now, but she was prepared to do whatever it took to take her life back into her own hands.

When she got to her desk, May knew it wouldn't take too long to empty out her belongings. She never felt much of a connection to her work, so she didn't bring too terribly much to make it feel like home. All she had on her desk was a severely over-used stress ball, an empty novelty coffee mug she found in a gift shop that said 'may your coffee be strong and your Monday be short', and a framed picture of herself and Chad on vacation. She had forgotten about the latter and immediately threw it straight into the trash can. She opened her desk drawer to find her drawer organizer filled with pens, post-its, and notepads that she had been forced to purchase for herself, as Joja had been too stingy to provide their workers with adequate supplies. She removed the entire organizer from the drawer and tipped the contents of it into her bag. As she went to place the organizer back into the drawer, she saw something in the drawer that caught her attention; a faded envelope sealed with a purple wax seal, stamped with the letters 'P.T.'.

At first, May wasn't sure what this was, but when she picked it up to examine it further, she almost dropped it out of shock when she remembered what it was. Her mind instantly flashed to a memory from five years earlier, after the news that her grandfather was gravely ill.

May was never very close with her grandfather, Henry Reed. In fact she had only ever seen him for a few days at a time during her childhood summers. She used to spend a few days a year out at his farm in the valley but once she became a teenager, she hated the thought of going out to that boring farm again and she stopped visiting. Not long after she turned 27, she received a phone call from her father, notifying her that Henry was very sick and likely would not survive the night. She felt slightly guilty for stopping her visits to his farm, at that point it had been fifteen years since she had last seen him, but it was too late now to change the mistakes of the past.

That very day, May and her parents had driven through the valley to her grandfather’s farm to see him one last time before his passing. It was the least May could do for him, as guilt ate away at her for staying away so long. When they had arrived in Pelican Town, the place where Henry’s farm was located, they were greeted by the town doctor, Doctor Charles Thoren. Doctor Thoren led the family to the farmhouse where she saw her grandfather, looking far older than the last time she saw him and looking pale and sickly. It broke her heart to see him this way and she immediately ran to his side and took his hand as tears streamed down her face.

When Henry saw his family surrounding him, a weak smile formed in the corners of his lips. He did not appear to have much energy left in him, but at the sight of his family, he began to speak, his voice sounding strained and weak.

“My dear family,” he began, speaking slowly, “how wonderful to see you all in my final hours. My son…” he took May’s father’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “I’m so proud of you and the life you created for yourself in the city. I wish I could have been a bigger part of your life, but we all must do what we must do. Your life led you to the city, mine led me to the valley. I have no regrets about the life I chose and I can see you have flourished in the life you chose as well. I could never ask you to take over the farm, it was never your calling and I would never put you in a position to do so. However, I would like to leave you with the small amount of wealth I acquired from my years on this farm. It’s not much, but it is all I can provide for you. ”

When Henry’s eyes turned to May, she could feel tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes. He took her hands in his and gave her a warm, loving smile.

“And for my very special granddaughter,” he began, his voice sounding weaker and slower, “I want you to have this sealed envelope.” He motioned to a large envelope on his nightstand, sealed with purple wax. May took the envelope, her tears now streaming down her cheeks, and began to open it. Her grandfather held up a shaky hand and placed it on top of the letter to stop her.

“No, no, don’t open it yet… have patience,” he said. “Now, listen close… There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift.”

May stowed the letter in her purse and gave her grandfather a soft kiss on the cheek to show her thanks. In return, he flashed her one last kind, loving smile.

“Now, let Grandpa rest,” he said weakly, closing his eyes. The family sat in silence as Henry closed his eyes, staying near his side to be with him until the end. Doctor Thoren remained in the farmhouse, standing off to the side to give the family privacy.

Within the hour, May could no longer see the rise and fall of her grandfather’s chest and Doctor Thoren stepped forward to check Henry for a pulse. Doctor Thoren turned to the family and shook his head sullenly.

The funeral took place a week later. The citizens of Pelican Town, who had grown to be like a family to Henry, had requested that the funeral take place in Pelican Town and even requested to make all of the arrangements themselves. May made the trek out to the valley once again to attend the funeral, but did not stay long. The villagers in town were all overcome with grief and appeared to truly feel the loss of their dear friend. Although May was Henry’s family by blood, it was clear to her that this group of people were a far closer family than she or her parents had ever been to him. It almost felt like she was intruding on a personal moment, so she and her parents stood toward the back of the crowd during the service and as soon as the funeral was over, she left to give the villagers time to grieve. May never returned to the valley again.

When she had opened her purse at work the next week, she found the sealed envelope and toyed with the idea of just opening it now to see what was inside. She stopped herself, wanting to take her grandfather’s final wishes seriously. ‘ _When you feel crushed by the burden of modern life_ ,’ May remembered. She wasn’t entirely sure what that meant or if such a time would ever arise for her, but she had tossed the envelope into her desk drawer at work. Over the years the envelope had become buried and completely forgotten about… until today.

May held the envelope with shaking hands, she felt as though she was seeing a ghost. Though she hadn’t heard the words in five years, she somehow remembered exactly what her grandfather had told her the day he gave her the envelope.

‘ _There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift_.’ The words rang through May’s head over and over, causing her to feel light-headed. It took five years, but she finally understood exactly what her grandfather meant by these words. This was it… she was ready now.

"It's been five minutes. Time to go,” the security guard growled behind her, causing May to jump. She had been so lost in her memories from long ago, she had forgotten where she was and what was happening.

May placed the letter into her bag and quickly left the building, escorted all the way to the parking lot by the security guard. He only left her side when she had made it all the way to her car, and even then he lingered around the private parking spaces reserved for corporate to keep an eye on May until she left the property.

However, May stayed in her car for awhile, immediately pulling out the envelope and staring at it, too afraid to open it and see what her grandfather had in store for her. ‘ _...Crushed by the burden of modern life…_ ’ These words kept ringing over and over again in her head. It resonated with her in the deepest way, as though her grandfather knew what her life would become and offered her a glimpse of what her life could be.

With trembling hands, she finally turned over the envelope, still sealed with a purple wax seal, and ripped it open with a sense of hope.

‘ _Dear May,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Runaway Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the Southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa_

_P.S. If Lewis is still alive, say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?_ ’

Underneath Lewis’ name, written very small, was a phone number.

May read and re-read the note a dozen times, just in case she somehow misread something or missed something important.

' _Could this be exactly what I've been looking for?_ ' May thought as her stomach began to flutter. May didn’t know the first thing about farming or rural life, she was born and raised in the city, however her life in the city was crumbling around her and she was in desperate need of something, anything, to come along and save her.

May began to think back fondly on the summers she spent at her grandfather’s farm. At the time it felt like punishment, an excuse for her parents to dump her somewhere for a week to get her out of their hair, but suddenly her memories of these trips came into focus more clearly and she wished she had enjoyed them for what they could have been. With each visit, her grandfather attempted to teach her the value of hard work, the satisfaction of seeing your work literally come to life in front of your eyes and she had squandered his lessons in a fit of adolescent rebellion.

May smiled as her eyes fell on the name ‘Runaway Farm’. She had forgotten that this was the name of her grandfather’s farm, no doubt a name he had chosen when he himself ran away from his old life to start life anew. Every fiber of her being was telling her that, as scary as it would be, as new as all of this would be to her, that it might just be her turn to run away. She couldn’t even wait to get home before making such a big, life changing decision. It all just felt so right. May picked up her phone and began calling the phone number written at the bottom of the letter.

"This is Lewis," the man on the other end of the phone answered merrily.

May hesitated for a moment, causing Lewis to ask "Hello?" a few times before she awkwardly cleared her throat to speak.

"Hi, my name is May Reed, my grandfather was Henry Reed," she said slowly. She heard a small gasp from the man on the other line and then he went completely silent.

"I think we need to talk..." May said bravely.


	4. ATTN: RESIDENTS OF PELICAN TOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since the residents of Pelican Town had someone new in their community. The town is abuzz as word of a new villager spreads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little chapter to cover some of the reactions of the town before the new farmer shows up, also it's an excuse for me to toss in just a hint of Harvey backstory. I promise the farmer is gonna show up in Pelican Town!

**Winter 23**

There was one more week of Winter and Harvey was more than happy to see the end of it. A bad cold had made its way through Pelican Town in the last week and Harvey was working longer hours to treat those affected. He was lucky his own immune system was so strong after years of being a doctor and he had avoided catching the virus himself.

As Harvey was taking inventory of the remaining cold medication left in stock, he heard a commotion outside his door. Curiosity getting the best of him, he poked his head outside the clinic door to take a look. A small crowd had formed outside of Pierre's shop, with everyone's attention on the bulletin board as they talked excitedly in low whispers. Harvey glanced at the bulletin board to see a bright purple piece of paper tacked to the board, an official notice from the mayor. Mayor Lewis always posted important community notices on bright purple paper to catch the attention of the entire community.

As the second tallest resident of Pelican Town (Demetrius had him beat by one inch), Harvey didn't have much trouble seeing over the heads of the crowd to read the notice that was posted on the bulletin board:

‘ _ ATTN: RESIDENTS OF PELICAN TOWN _

_ As Mayor of Pelican Town, I am happy to announce that a new resident will be joining our community next week! Her name is May Reed (granddaughter of Henry Reed, for those who remember him) and she will be moving into the old farmhouse at Runaway Farm. Please make her feel welcome in our community and help her adjust to life in Pelican Town. _

_ -Mayor Lewis _ ’

"A new chick!" Sam said with excitement to no one in particular. "I hope she's hot!" At that, Jodi gave Sam a light slap on the arm and narrowed her eyes at him for such a rude comment.

“You saw her, dipshit, she was at the funeral,” Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes.

“Whose funeral?” Sam asked in confusion. Sebastian sighed and walked away, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of a crowd any longer. Sam would figure it out eventually.

Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline very quickly broke off from the crowd to retreat to a corner of the town square, no doubt to begin speculations about the new farmer. The gossip train was already leaving the station and this poor woman hadn't even arrived yet.

"Sweet little May is moving to the farmhouse, how lovely!" Evelyn commented to George who gave a grunt of annoyance. "Oh, I remember Henry bringing that sweet little girl into town when she would visit during the summers, she was such a cute little thing. Henry simply adored her."

Harvey never knew Henry Reed, he had only moved to the valley five years ago, just after Henry had passed away. He had spent all eight years of his schooling, three years of residency, and two years of hospital work in Zuzu City. After years of training and working at Zuzu City General Hospital, Harvey knew that the last thing he wanted was to work in the city. The city was so busy and crowded that a doctor could see dozens of patients in a single day. At that point, the patients weren't people anymore, just information on a chart. Harvey had gotten into medicine to cure not just illnesses, but people. He wanted a close connection with his patients, to be able to recall their medical histories when they walked in his door and understand exactly what their healthcare needs were.

When he had heard a group of doctors laughing about a position at a small clinic in Stardew Valley, he knew that this was exactly what he was looking for. Most of the doctors in the city looked down on the small-town clinics in the valley, they considered that type of work beneath them. Most doctors in Zuzu City, Harvey found, seek the glory and hefty paydays that come from working in the city, but Harvey hated how disconnected it felt. He reached out to the clinic and moved to Pelican Town to work in the clinic, which at the time was run by Doctor Charles Thoren. All of the villagers, however, lovingly referred to him as just ‘Chuck’.

During his first year, Harvey and Chuck ran the clinic together. Chuck had wanted to leave the clinic in good hands and spent the year working with Harvey on the differences between practicing medicine in the big city with a plethora of resources at your disposal, and practicing out of a small clinic in the valley where, at times, one had to get creative. Not only this, but after thirty years of providing care to the residents of Pelican Town, Chuck had earned the trust and respect of the entire town and both doctors knew it would take a lot of time for Harvey to earn their trust as their new doctor. The transition period was rough, it took a long time for the town to accept Harvey as their new doctor, but Harvey was pleased that Chuck had stayed on in the clinic for one more year to help aid in the transition. By the time a year had passed, Chuck was ready to retire and Harvey had taken over as Pelican Town’s one and only doctor.

He remembered feeling excited about his new life in the valley, hoping that it would be the start of a fulfilling life for himself. So many busy, stressful years had passed on his path to becoming a doctor that he hadn’t focused much on his personal life, there simply wasn’t time to do so. But starting life in a new town with new faces could be exactly what he needed.

Of course, the five years he had spent in Pelican Town had proved to be just as lonely and isolating as his years in the city. Other than Maru as a friend and one failed relationship with a woman who no longer lived in Pelican Town, Harvey hadn’t had a close, personal relationship with anybody else, either romantic or social. At least his career had proved to be rewarding, he did at least enjoy the work of being a small-town doctor and the trust he had established with each of his patients. It had taken many years, but by now most of the villagers had come to respect him just as much as they had respected Chuck, though they  _ still _ were not at a level of familiarity with him where they could call him by his name like they had with Chuck. He was still always ‘Doctor’, ‘Doctor Harvey’, or some variation of his title. Despite his respected position in the community, there were still a few residents (namely George Mullner) who had yet to lose loyalty to Chuck and made Harvey’s job harder as a result. It was always easier to start fresh with new villagers, though there had only been two new residents to Pelican Town after Harvey had moved there; Leah and Elliot. Now, it seemed, there was about to be a third.

As the commotion surrounding the new resident began to die down and the crowd started to disperse, he could see Maru and Robin staring at the bulletin board in deep conversation. Harvey walked closer to them to see if they, too, were talking about the new resident. Harvey usually wasn’t much for gossip, but he couldn’t help his curiosity over the new woman who would be moving here. If anyone could give a straight, unbiased story, it would be Robin. As he approached them, he could start to overhear the conversation they were having.

“...and then one year she just stopped coming,” Robin said with a shrug. “No one ever knew why, but we never saw her again until the funeral.”

“I remember,” Maru said with a slight frown. “She didn’t stay very long.”

“Are you talking about the new resident?” Harvey asked, pointing to the notice from Mayor Lewis.

“Yeah,” Robin answered with a nod. “Just filling in Maru with the little bit I  _ do _ know about her.”

“You’ve met her?” Harvey asked curiously.

“Yes and no,” Robin answered with a shrug. “A lot of us know  _ of _ her, or have even seen glimpses of her, but I don’t think anyone has actually met her except Lewis since he and Henry were so close.” Robin could see Harvey and Maru looking curiously back at her, eager to hear everything. This would be a long story.

“Here, let’s talk about this in the clinic,” Robin said quietly. “Talking about this out in the open makes me feel like Caroline and Jodi.”

The three of them stepped inside the clinic and took seats in the waiting room. Harvey felt a little out of his element, sitting around in a small group gossiping, but he couldn’t help his curiosity over someone who was about to join their small community.

“OK, so let’s rewind a bit,” Robin said with a deep breath as she addressed her captivated audience. “Henry used to invite his granddaughter to the farm for a few days during the summers. I remember seeing them come and go every so often in the town square, but they mostly stayed on the farm. She was a shy little thing, reminds me a lot of Jas, so he mostly kept her away from everyone so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Well, one year when she was maybe twelve or thirteen years old, she just stopped showing up. Henry never mentioned anything, but we just stopped seeing her. Fast forward to when Henry passed away, all of a sudden she and her parents show up at the funeral. I was just as surprised as anyone else to see her there, no one had seen her in fifteen years.”

Without meaning to, Harvey found his brain doing rough calculations at how old that would make the new farmer. It was unintentional, but being a doctor he simply couldn’t help assessing his new patient already. His brain settled on somewhere in her early 30s.

“They showed up long enough to attend the funeral, but they all stood at the back and distanced themselves from everyone in Pelican Town, and before we knew it they were gone again as soon as the funeral was over,” Robin continued. “No one had time to meet them or talk to them, it was really strange. Chuck mentioned that they were with Henry when he passed, so at least that’s something.” Robin simply shrugged her shoulders.

Harvey recalled Chuck talking about Henry Reed with a great fondness and respect. It had devastated him to lose a long-time patient and Harvey suspected that it was this deep loss that led Chuck to retire. Unfortunately, that’s a difficult inevitability of being a small town doctor is coping with the loss of patients you’ve treated for decades and developed close relationships with. Harvey dreaded the day that the same would happen to him.

“It all sounds so shady,” Maru said thoughtfully. “She disappears from Henry’s life, shows up just long enough to go to the funeral but doesn’t bother to stick around, then suddenly shows up five years later ready to take over the farm? Why didn’t she make an effort to meet Henry’s friends at the funeral? Where has she been for the last five years? Why is she suddenly showing up  _ now _ ?”

Maru shook her head, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, looking serious.

“Maru, we can’t know what her situation is right now,” Robin said with a shrug. “Life is a son of a bitch, no one knows what circumstances are bringing her here except for her. We can speculate all we want, but until she actually gets here and we get to know her, it’s all just conjecture. I’m sure Jodi, Marnie, and Caroline will have a million different theories by now but I, for one, am just excited to have someone new in town to try and get to know. I’m sure we’ll hear her story in time. What do you think, Doctor Harvey?”

Harvey wasn’t sure what to make of it all. When it came to social situations, he generally tried to just stay out of it and speculation about the new farmer was no different. Robin was right, it would be best to simply wait until the farmer was here before reaching any conclusions.

“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Harvey said plainly.

After Robin and Maru had left, Harvey was able to take a minute to really think about what his feelings were on the subject of a new resident in town. He was always glad for the opportunity for new patients, especially with the financial troubles the clinic was going through at the moment. However, one more resident meant one more personality thrown into the mix and something like that could shake up the town dynamic completely, either for better or for worse.

In the days that followed, the town talked of little else besides the new farmer. Many of them remembered her as a child, some could only recall the brief moment they saw her at the funeral, others (like Harvey) had never seen her before. However, there was one thing for certain; nobody in town could stop talking about the arrival of a new member of the community. Most of the town was excited for the arrival of a new resident, something like this was a big deal and didn’t often happen. A few villagers, however, were skeptical of the new farmer. They seemed to believe that her sudden disappearance from the funeral as well as a five year delay in taking over Runaway Farm was highly suspicious and vowed to keep an eye out on the new farmer. As for Harvey, he really could not care less. He was mostly looking forward to the arrival of the new farmer in the hopes that the town could stop talking about it and move on to something else. It was unlikely that the farmer’s arrival would affect him all that much anyway.


	5. Welcome to Pelican Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May prepares for life on a new farm and takes the leap to meet her new friends and neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and the farmer are finally going to meet, I promise! It only took 5 chapters to get there!

**Winter 28**

May stood back to survey the remains of her apartment, a husk of what it had been just one week earlier. It had been almost a week ago that she made the decision to turn her life upside down and her life was already becoming a whirlwind of activity. She had spent all week selling the majority of her possessions in order to afford the cost of breaking the lease on her apartment. May was even forced to sell her furniture, she had to hope that her grandfather’s old farmhouse would at least have a bed for her to sleep on or else she would end up on the floor. All she was able to hold on to was her casual clothing (her fancy nightlife and business attire had all been sold) and a few small personal belongings that held sentimental value for her. She had also purchased some work clothing as well as a ‘Farming for Dummies’ book to help get her started. The entirety of what she was bringing along with her fit into one suitcase and she was surprised at how little she cared to see the majority of her belongings leave her. It was therapeutic, in a way, to see most of her material possessions disappear to help fund her new life.

After one final look at her empty apartment, May closed the door behind her, feeling like she was finally closing the door on a part of her life that she was ready to forget. She turned her keys in to her landlord and stepped out onto the sunny sidewalk, walking with a skip in her step toward the bus stop.

Today was the last day of Winter and although there remained a coldness in the air, the sun was beginning to make itself known in preparation for the start of Spring. It was fitting, May thought, that her first full day on the farm would be the first day of Spring; a time for renewal, rebirth, and rejuvenation. May waited patiently at the bus stop where she would catch the bus to Stardew Valley and start her new life.

The bus ride to the valley was long and uncomfortable, but May hardly cared. She spent the whole ride staring out the window, watching as the scene outside became less industrial and more rural. Pretty soon, the beautiful landscape of the valley was flying by her window and she excitedly spotted a sign that read 'Stardew Valley - 0.5 miles'.

When the bus stopped, May stood up with a deep, calming breath. A mix of excitement, worry, anticipation, and just about every other emotion overtook her as she stepped off the bus into Pelican Town. A wave of old memories washed over May at the sight of it, everything suddenly felt so incredibly familiar. This was the exact spot the bus would drop her off when she would visit her grandfather and he would always be standing right here, ready to greet her with open arms. This time, however, there was a kind looking red-haired woman waiting for May.

"Hello! You must me May," the woman said with a friendly smile. "I’m Robin, the local carpenter." May immediately reached out to shake her hand. She wanted to be sure to make a great first impression with all of her new neighbors.

"Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home," Robin continued. "He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me." Robin began to lead May down a cobblestone path towards the farm; a path May knew very well from her childhood.

"This is Runaway Farm," Robin announced as they left the path and stepped onto the farmland. May knew she was on Runaway Farm, but it was impossible to recognize it under five years worth of neglect. May could feel her heart beating faster and her eyes bulge slightly at the sight of the farm in such disarray. She wasn't sure what she had expected, there was no way the villagers would have tended to the farm in the five years since her grandfather's passing.

“What’s the matter?” Robin asked, noticing May’s distress. “Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you’ll have it cleaned up in no time.” May appreciated Robin’s encouragement, but at the moment this entire undertaking was beginning to feel very overwhelming.

Robin led May further onto the farm, stopping at the steps of the old farmhouse. 

“And here we are, your new home,” Robin said with a smile. May stepped back to survey the farmhouse, which was actually in surprisingly good shape after all these years. It was a bit smaller than May had remembered, but it didn’t appear to be as worn down as the rest of the farm was. As she was looking the house over, the door opened causing May to jump slightly. An older man stepped out; May had to assume this must be Lewis.

“Ah, the new farmer! Welcome!” the man said jovially, extending his hand. May reached out and shook the man’s hand nervously.

“I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town,” he continued. “You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite a big deal!”

May was feeling intimidated already. The whole town must know about her by now and she was sure that her grandfather’s legacy would be a lot to live up to.

“So… you’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage,” Lewis went on, stepping back to survey the farmhouse. “It’s a good house.... very ‘rustic’.” She could sense hesitation in Mayor Lewis’ voice as he tried to find just the right word.

“Rustic?” Robin asked with a chuckle. “That’s one way to put it… ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt, though.”

Mayor Lewis turned to Robin with narrowed eyes.

“Rude!” she could hear Lewis say under his breath to Robin. His expression immediately softened as he turned to May.

“Don’t listen to her, May,” Lewis said reassuringly. “She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades.” Lewis flashed Robin a cheeky grin as Robin gave an embarrassed gasp. She folded her arms and sighed, giving Lewis a sideways glance.

“Anyway,” Lewis said, turning back to May, “you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

May nodded. It had definitely been a long day and she was ready to enter her new home and start the small amount of unpacking that she had. Just as she started to walk up the porch steps, Lewis held out a hand to stop her.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Lewis said, suddenly. “If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I’ll come by during the night to collect it.” Lewis motioned to a large wooden crate located next to the farmhouse. That would certainly make it easy for May to start making money.

“Well… Good luck!” Lewis said with a cheerful wave. May stood at the porch and waved back as Robin and Lewis left the farm.

The minute they were out of view, May heaved a large, shaky sigh. She stood back once more to look over the vast farmland that was now her own. As far as the eye could see, the farm was covered in an overgrowth of trees, weeds, grass, and stones. May had always remembered the farm looking neat and tidy with clean rows of crops. After five years of neglect, however, the farm was unrecognizable. May’s heart fell heavy at the sight of it, her grandfather would be devastated to see his beloved farm in such a state of disrepair. As overwhelming a task as it would be, May felt a sense of determination… she would get this farm back to its former glory no matter what it took.

When May gathered her bag and climbed the steps to the farmhouse, she stopped at the top of the staircase, a glint of metal catching her eye. On the porch of the farmhouse, May saw a pile of farming tools set out, no doubt left behind from her grandfather. They appeared old and very used, but May was sure they would do just fine. If they were good enough for her grandfather, they would be good enough for her. May wasn’t entirely sure what they all did, but she was sure she could figure it out tomorrow once she got started.

May opened the door to the farmhouse and stepped inside, ready to begin settling into her new home. The interior of the farmhouse was actually quite nice. Robin had mentioned that Lewis was sprucing it up for her and she greatly appreciated him doing so. May was sure that it had been filthy after five years of abandonment and at least now she didn’t have to worry about the state of her home. The inside was very modestly decorated, however it was certainly livable which was a relief to May, who hadn’t brought much of anything with her. There was a fireplace, a worn but clean wooden table and chair, a small television set that was rather old, but functional, a tidy looking rug, and, to May’s relief, a small but clean looking bed. Mayor Lewis had even hung a generic picture on the wall to at least give the house a feeling of warmth and welcoming. He had taken great strides to make sure the house was clean and livable for her.

On the floor near the table, May spotted a small, neatly wrapped package. She inspected the package and saw a small note tied to the top:  _ ‘Here’s a little something to get you started. -Mayor Lewis’ _ . She opened the small package to reveal a packet of parsnip seeds, roughly 15 of them. May smiled at the thoughtful gesture, how kind of Mayor Lewis to help her get started. She certainly was thankful for the gift, as she had no idea where on earth to get started and now, she at least had something she could be working on tomorrow for her first day.

After such a long morning, May stowed her suitcase at the foot of her bed. It was already so late in the day that she didn’t think it wise to start working on the farm just yet, she would get a fresh start bright and early the next day. May dug around her suitcase to find her ‘Farming for Dummies’ book. She sat at the table and opened the book to Chapter 1, entitled _ ‘So You Want to be a Farmer?’  _ The rest of her day was spent hunched over the book, trying to soak up as much as she could in preparation for the next day. By the time she felt comfortable with what she had read, the sun had already gone down and May was starving. She wasn’t entirely sure of where to go for a hot meal, so she simply pulled a few nutrition bars out of her suitcase. This would have to do for tonight.

After her pathetic excuse for a dinner, May dug her alarm clock along with her favorite pajamas out of her suitcase. She hooked up the alarm clock, she would certainly start needing it every morning, and changed into her pajamas. She fell back onto her bed and immediately noted that it wasn’t all that comfortable, but May was at least thankful to have a bed with clean sheets on it, something she hadn’t been sure if she would have or not. It would be difficult to get sleep tonight with so many thoughts racing through her head, but May closed her eyes knowing she had to try and get a good night’s sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

The next morning, May’s alarm clock began to ring at 6:00, however she had been lying in bed, wide awake, unable to get much sleep that night. How can anyone sleep the night before their new life is about to begin? She jumped swiftly out of bed and rifled through her suitcase to quickly get dressed for the day. After a quick glance at her clothing options, she began to chuckle. Maybe she took the ‘farmer’ role a bit too seriously, she hadn’t realized how many pairs of denim jeans she had bought in preparation for her new pursuit. She selected one of the many pairs of jeans, paired with a plain pink shirt. After throwing her hair into a sloppy ponytail, she was ready to get to work.

With her parsnip seeds in hand, May opened the door to her farm and looked out onto her vast farmland. She took a deep breath, not only to soak in the fresh air of the valley, but to also calm herself from having a breakdown right here on the front porch. A wave of overwhelming panic started to set in; this was far worse than she thought it would be and she was beginning to wonder if she had made a huge mistake by abandoning her old life to take on something so monumental. However, it was too late to be thinking that way and the only way she would succeed was to press onward.

‘Start small,’ she thought. The parsnip seeds would be a great starting point. However, as she looked around her farm, she saw that there really wasn’t any clear space to plant them with all of the trees, rocks, and overgrowth that had taken over in the years since the farm was operational. The first place to start would be clearing enough space to plant the parsnips. May searched through the tools on her porch and found an axe, a scythe, and a pickaxe. She grabbed them all and switched back and forth between them as she began to clear small branches, stones, and weeds from her farm. She decided that she wasn’t quite ready to start chopping down fully grown trees yet, at least not on her first day. That task seemed particularly daunting and although she knew the day would come where she would have to, today was not that day. With the clearing of branches, stones, and weeds she was at least able to clear a space for her parsnips.

Among the collection of tools, she found a hoe and a watering can… just what she needed. She had to reference her ‘Farming for Dummies’ book a few times to make sure she was doing it correctly as she used the hoe to till the soil and get it ready for planting. Robin was right, the soil here was actually decent, much to May’s surprise. She carefully began planting the parsnip seeds and watering them one by one, not wanting to mess up her first crop.

As she watered the last of her parsnip seeds, May began to feel slightly light-headed as the sun rose high overhead. She had never worked so physically hard in her entire life and she was already starting to feel exhausted. She glanced at her watch, expecting to see that the day was mostly gone, however she was shocked (and a little embarrassed) to see that it was only 11 o’clock in the morning.

_ ‘Pathetic,’ _ she thought.  _ ‘I don’t even have the stamina to last until noon.’  _ May gathered the tools that were laying around her garden and stowed them back on the porch so that they would be ready for her the next day. As much as she wanted to keep working on her farm, she certainly didn’t want to overwork herself, especially on the first day. No, she would have to accept her limitations and hope that, over time, she would get better and better each day. This was only the first day, after all.

With most of the day left, she decided she should head into town to start meeting the rest of Pelican Town. Mayor Lewis had mentioned that the townsfolk were anxious to meet her and she was just as anxious to meet all of them. It was a big deal, the people she met today would forever be her friends, neighbors, and…. no, it was too early to be thinking of anyone here as a love interest. May pulled out the map of town that Mayor Lewis had given her, along with a list of useful information about the town, its shops, and its residents. The town square seemed as good a place as any to begin, especially since that’s where the general store was located and May was starting to get very hungry. With no groceries in her house and no produce yet to grow, she knew she would need to head there sooner or later.

She anxiously began to walk down the cobblestone path into town, both nervous and excited to begin meeting the residents of Pelican Town. As she stepped into the town square, she was surprised to see that it was deserted. With such a small population, she knew it wouldn’t be a bustling metropolis, but she expected to see  _ someone  _ out and about. However, the town square looked eerily still and she was beginning to wonder if she had moved to a ghost town. She stopped for a moment to take it all in and she had to say, it really was a beautiful town. The old buildings and neatly kept gardens were so quaint, she could tell that the residents all took pride in their community and worked hard to maintain it. May felt honored to be a part of it.

As she walked further into town square, she decided it was time to take the first big leap into meeting the members of her community. She placed her hand on the doorknob to the first building she saw, the medical clinic. May hesitated for a moment, she was always so awkward when meeting new people and the first impressions she made today would follow her for the rest of her life in Pelican Town. But, today was a day to push aside the old May and start being a new, more confident May. So, with one more deep breath, she stepped out of her comfort zone and opened the door to the clinic, ready to meet her first friend and neighbor in Pelican Town.

As the door opened, May heard the jingling of a bell above her head that announced her arrival. She stepped into the clinic and saw a small but quaint looking waiting room that was perfectly neat and clean. There was a long desk up front, however there was nobody at the desk at the moment. The room was completely deserted.

“H-hello?” May called out hesitantly.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she heard a man shout from the back of the building. She then immediately heard a crash, a muffled shout, and a shuffling sound that immediately made her feel uncomfortable. Whoever was back there, she had a feeling that her arrival took them by surprise.

A moment later, the door that led to the back of the clinic had opened and out stepped a tall, bespectacled man who, in May’s opinion, looked quite dapper. That really was the only word May could think of to describe this man. He was very professionally dressed in neat slacks, a crisp white dress shirt, a plain necktie, and a simple green sportcoat. His wavy hair was auburn with a few stray streaks of grey, though his handsome, well-groomed mustache had not yet succumbed to the same greying of his hair. The bold, browline glasses he wore made him look even more dapper and professional. His presence was slightly intimidating, though May wasn’t sure if it was because he was almost a foot taller than she was or because he was the first person in town she was meeting today, however she could feel a lump forming in her throat as he approached her.

He appeared slightly frazzled, no doubt after the commotion that May had heard from the back of the clinic, but his expression softened when he saw her and he suddenly had a warm, welcoming look on his face that calmed May down instantly.

“Hi,” May said with a small, timid wave. “My name is May, I’m the new farmer that moved in down the road.”

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said kindly. "I'm Harvey, the local doctor." As he extended his hand for a handshake, May noticed how well groomed even his hands were. She supposed they had to be, given his profession. May reached out to shake his hand, noting his long, slender fingers and soft hands.

“I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town,” Harvey continued. “It's rewarding work. I hope you'll find your own work equally rewarding, in time.”

May couldn’t help but notice a small smile as he talked about how rewarding his work was. She had only barely met him, but she could already tell that he loved his work and had a great sense of pride in it. She could see it in the way his face lit up just talking about it in addition to how well taken care of the clinic appeared to be. It was comforting to see how professional and dedicated the town doctor seemed to be.

“I hope so as well,” May answered. “I know my grandfather had quite a legacy in this town and I don’t want to let him down.”

“Ah, yes, Henry,” Harvey said with a nod, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I never had the honor of meeting him, but my predecessor spoke very highly of him. I moved here just after he passed away.”

An awkward silence passed between them at the mention of Henry’s passing and for the first time, May could sense nervousness coming from Harvey.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, suddenly becoming very awkward. The calm, confident demeanor he had displayed earlier was beginning to crumble. “I didn’t mean to… to bring that up.”

“It’s fine,” May said reassuringly. At this point, it had been long enough ago that she was at peace with it all. Besides, so many people here had met him and known him very well, she had a feeling this would not be the last time his name came up today.

“I didn’t know him as well as I should have,” May continued, “but now that I’m taking over Runaway Farm, I just want to do right by him and make his farm the best it can be.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” Harvey said kindly, though he still appeared a bit flustered.

“By the way,” May said suddenly, wanting to change the subject away from her grandfather, “I’m so sorry if I startled you when I arrived. I heard a crash from the back, I hope that wasn’t my fault.”

May instantly regretted saying this as the already nervous man in front of her became even more flustered, his cheeks beginning to blush.

“Oh, that… that was nothing,” he began, trying very hard to steady the waver in his voice. “Just dropped a box of medical supplies on accident.”

“Well I’m sorry for being the cause of that,” May said genuinely.

“No, no, not at all!” he said quickly, waving his hands dismissively. “Not your fault, I was just startled when you came in and… not to say that it was your fault, again, I just… was clumsy, is all.”

Yet another awkward silence fell between them and she could see that Harvey appeared visibly distressed at this point. He had started off so calm and confident, it was surprising to see how quickly he fell apart at even the smallest awkward moments. She was used to being around men like Chad who would rather die than show a moment of weakness, it was actually refreshing to see a man who did not feel the need to put on a tough exterior for her. May felt a small twinge of fondness for this well-dressed, awkward man in front of her. She had a soft spot for kind, sweet, meek men after years of being surrounded by the emboldened alpha-males of Zuzu City.

“Well, I should get going,” May finally said to break the silence. “There’s still so many people left to meet and I’m already exhausted. Do you know where I can get a decent cup of coffee?”

At this, Harvey appeared to instantly perk up and shed some of his discomfort.

“Ah, yes!” Harvey said happily, his awkward expression becoming confident once more. “The Stardrop Saloon should be opening any minute now. Gus, the owner, always has a pot of coffee brewing. I’m a bit of a caffeine addict myself.”

May could tell by his reaction that he most certainly was a coffee lover, based on how passionate he suddenly became. She would certainly have to remember that for later.

“Well, thanks for the info,” May said with a smile. “It was nice to meet you, Doctor…” May hesitated, she had already forgotten his name.

“Harvey,” he said with a grin. “And you don’t have to call me ‘Doctor Harvey’, you can just call me ‘Harvey’.”

“Great,” May answered with a nod. “Well, Harvey, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.”

“I hope not,” Harvey said slightly seriously. May tilted her head in confusion.

“I usually only see people when something is wrong,” Harvey explained. “It’s not often anyone stops by for a social call, so most of the time when I see anybody it’s because something is bleeding or hurting or oozing...” Harvey trailed off as he removed his glasses, wiping them on his necktie.

“Well then maybe I’ll just have to stop by to say ‘hello’ every so often to change things up for you,” May said, giving him a warm smile.

“I’d like that,” Harvey said, returning her smile. “Though I implore you to also stop by if anything is bleeding or hurting or oozing.” He appeared to immediately regret saying this as he closed his eyes, wincing. May gave a soft, amused chuckle to show him that it was okay.

“Thanks again, Doc… er… Harvey,” May said, correcting herself. If he preferred to be called ‘Harvey’ then she wanted to make sure to address him as such.

As she approached the door to the clinic to leave, she turned around and gave him one last wave which he returned, flashing her an awkward smile.

When May left the clinic, she took a deep breath as she stepped out into the middle of town square. There appeared to be more activity now, a few villagers were now scattered around outside though they all appeared to stop what they were doing and stare as May just stood there, frozen in place. She suddenly felt like an item on display at a museum with so many people watching her, it was all a bit overwhelming. All of a sudden she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back into the clinic with that kind, if not awkward, doctor to escape the curious glances and whispers she was now faced with. Just as her brain wrestled with whether or not to re-enter the clinic, she could hear a doorknob turn behind her, which made her jump slightly. She turned around to see Harvey exiting the clinic, locking it up behind him. He gave her a small, sympathetic smile as three women began to approach her looking as though they were on a mission.

“Welcome to Pelican Town,” Harvey said in a low, foreboding voice. “Good luck.” Harvey subtly nodded toward the ladies who were now just a few feet away, mouths open and ready to hound May with their greetings and a barrage of questions.


	6. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May ventures to the mountains to meet more of the villagers and somehow finds her way back at the clinic.

**Spring 2**

As May’s alarm clock struck 6:00 in the morning, May jumped in surprise, awoken from a very deep sleep. May could not remember the last time she slept so soundly, which was surprising considering that the mattress of her bed was not at all comfortable. However, it was not all that unexpected after the very long day May had had the day before.

After exhausting herself on the farm far earlier than she cared to admit to, she had found herself with the rest of the day wide open to meet the people of town. Her first stop had been to the local clinic where she met Doctor Harvey… no, just Harvey. He preferred to be called Harvey.

Harvey was very kind, May remembered, and also quite handsome. He had a charm about him that May found rather endearing; so self-assured at first and then plummeting into a ball of nerves within minutes. May wondered if he acted this way with everyone in town, or only to her. May had to assume that it was just because she was a newcomer and that a doctor of his prestige had to be very comfortable with the rest of the community. May supposed she would get to that level of familiarity with him over time.

After that, May shuddered at the thought, she had met Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline. It didn’t take May long to learn that they must be the unofficial gossip committee. The three of them hounded May with a million questions. They were all nice enough, at least for now, but May had a sinking suspicion that she would have to tread very lightly around them. Once the three appeared to be satisfied with their assessment of her, Caroline had escorted her to the general store to introduce May to her husband, Pierre. There, May at least had the opportunity to meet Pierre and get to know the man who she would be working very closely with while she got her farm started. Right away she at least purchased some cauliflower seeds, that would give her something to work on the following day.

The rest of her day had passed by in a whirlwind of activity as she met at least a dozen more villagers, half of whom she couldn’t even remember by name anymore. According to the community map that Lewis had given her, May still had to meet all of Robin’s family, who lived in the mountains; Willy, the local fisherman; and Elliot, who lived in the cabin down by the beach. There was also a listing for a man named Linus, though the only thing the map showed for him was a circle around a section of the mountains. May figured that she would figure that out on her way to see Robin and meet the rest of her family. She assumed that today would be much like yesterday; getting a small amount of work done in the morning, leaving the rest of her day open for going out and meeting the locals.

Her day began much like the day before, with May getting dressed in her work clothes, clearing space on her farm for new seeds, hoeing the soil to prepare to plant her new caulifllower seeds, and watering all of her crops. Today seemed to be more successful than the day before, she had been able to clear more space on her farm and she was actually brave enough to chop down a fully grown tree that was in her way. However, the act of chopping down the tree once again exhausted her, leaving her completely worn out before lunchtime. It was disheartening to lose energy so quickly, but May had to continue to remind herself that this was only the second day.

“One day at a time,” May told herself as she stowed her tools away.

After glancing at the map of the town, May figured that it would be easiest to visit the mountains first, then work her way down through town and finish the day at the beach. May had noticed on her map of the town that there was a shortcut behind her farmhouse that led directly to the mountain. She had to jump over a few logs and stones to get there, but she was thankful for such direct access to the mountains. On the walk there, she noticed a few forageable items growing wild. May was able to grab a beautiful daffodil and a leek, stowing them into her backpack. At this point, she would take whatever she could find to help her get started.

When May reached the top of the mountain, she saw a large, beautifully built log cabin. This must be where Robin and her family live. In the distance, she saw a yellow tent setup. Perhaps Robin and her family enjoyed camping in the mountains. That actually sounded rather enjoyable, May thought.

When she stepped inside of Robin’s home, she found Robin standing behind a large wooden counter. May was taken aback at the inside of the house, it appeared massive. Most of the interior was made of wood and May had to marvel at what an undertaking this must have been. She had to assume that Robin herself had built it and it truly was impressive.

“Farmer May!” Robin said with a friendly wave. “What brings you all the way up here, Kitten?”

“I’m just,” May began, but stopped for a moment and raised an eyebrow at Robin. “Did you just call me Kitten?”

“Sure did, Kitten,” Robin said with an amused smile.

“Uh… why?” May asked, slightly confused.

“You just looked so small and helpless that first night on the farm,” Robin replied with a soft expression. “Such a small, dainty little thing surrounded by such a wreck, you just looked so scared like a lost little kitten.”

May wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, but Robin was smiling so May simply shrugged it off. If the woman wanted to call her ‘Kitten’, so be it.

“I’m just finding my way around town,” May said, answering Robin’s previous question. “I haven’t made my way to the mountain yet, so I wanted to check it out. It’s beautiful up here.”

“We certainly like it,” Robin replied. “We’re somewhat isolated from everyone up here, it can be nice at times.”

May nodded, perhaps a little too vigorously. After a full day of meeting far too many people, May could see the appeal of a nice, quiet, secluded home.

“Have you met everyone in town yet?” Robin asked. “That sounds exhausting.”

“I’ve met everyone except…” May paused as she pulled the town map and roster out of her backpack.

“Demetrius, Maru, Sebastian, Willy, Elliot, and Linus… though I’m not quite sure where his house is,” May said, referencing her map.

“Ah, Lewis didn’t tell you about Linus,” Robin said with a soft chuckle. “Did you notice that yellow tent setup near our house?” May nodded.

“That would be Linus’ ‘house’,” Robin said, using airquotes on the word house. “He’s our local wild man.”

“He’s homeless?” May asked with concern. Robin shook her head.

“We prefer to say ‘wild’,” Robin said casually. “The mountain  _ is  _ his home.”

“Is he… dangerous?” May asked cautiously. She had never heard of a ‘wild man’ before and wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

“Oh, he’s harmless, Kitten” Robin said, waving a dismissive hand. “Just out here trying to live his life like the rest of us. Though if you asked some of the other villagers, you might get a different answer. He’s lucky he lives up here in the mountains near us. We tend to leave him be and I think he appreciates being left alone. The rest of the town don’t really understand him; some of them are scared of him, some of them pity him, some of them try to ‘fix’ him… but he’s happy, right?”

May gave an understanding nod as she heard footsteps to her right. She looked over and saw a tall man in a blue polo walking her way, holding a notebook. May spotted at least three pens on his person; one tucked behind his ear, one clipped to the placket of his polo, and the third clipped to the spiral of his notebook.

“This nerd here would be my husband,” Robin said, giving him a loving pat on the arm as he approached the counter.

“Greetings! I’m Demetrius, local scientist and father,” he said in a loud, friendly voice, extending his hand.

“I’m May, local farmer and kitten, apparently,” May said with an awkward chuckle, shaking Demetrius’ hand. Robin stifled back a laugh at the baffled expression on Demetrius’ face.

“Thanks for introducing yourself!” Demetrius said with a wide, albeit confused, smile.

“Scientist, huh?” May asked curiously. “What do you study?” Robin cringed and rolled her eyes.

“This might be awhile,” she said under her breath.

“I’m studying the local plants and animals from my home laboratory,” Demetrius began to say. Robin gave him a small prod in the ribs with her elbow, wordlessly cautioning him to end it here. May was sure that, if allowed to, he would probably go on for hours about his work. Maybe one day she would have to give him the time to do so.

“Have you met my daughter Maru?” Demetrius asked shakily, clearly trying to change the subject as his wife’s eyes shot daggers at him. “She’s interested to meet you.”

“Not yet,” May replied, pulling her list out again. “I’ve still got a few more people left to meet.”

“Let’s see… who’s next?” Robin grabbed the list from May’s hand before May could stop her. May watched on, mortified, as Robin’s eyes scanned the list of villagers. May had written notes next to each villager’s name to help her remember who was who… the notes were rather specific and intended for May’s personal reference only.

“Ooh, there’s notes!” Robin said excitedly, noticing the hand-written notes that May had jotted down.

When Demetrius caught sight of the list and the hand-written notes on it, he threw his hands up and said, “I’m staying as far away from this one as I can.” May could hear Demetrius chuckling all the way back down the hall.

“ _ ‘Robin - local carpenter, friendly and helpful’ _ ,” Robin read aloud. “Oh, honey, you clearly don’t know me yet.” Robin gave her a friendly wink and read on.

“You haven’t written anything for Demetrius yet,” Robin commented. “Here, let me help you.”

Robin grabbed a pen and wrote,  _ ‘Nerd… but has a nice ass.’ _

“There, fixed it for you,” Robin said with a devious smirk. Her eyes continued to scan the list.

“Ha! Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline all have the same note… _ ‘watch out, love to gossip’ _ ,” Robin read, howling with laughter. “Oh, Kitten, we’re gonna get along just fine, you and me.”

Robin worked her way down the list of notes as she chuckled and smiled to herself, clearly enjoying May’s first impressions of the local villagers.

“ _ ‘Harvey - local doctor, dapper, awkward, likes coffee’ _ ,” Robin read, smiling. “And now you officially know every single thing about him that the rest of the town does.”

“What do you mean?” May asked curiously. Surely there was more to this man than this.

“ He keeps to himself most of the time,” Robin said conversationally.  “He’s ridiculously shy and isolates himself from the rest of the town.  I think he thinks it would undermine his position as town doctor if he started getting chummy with everyone, so he doesn’t really get too close to anyone. Come to think of it, I don’t think he has any friends here besides my daughter Maru.”

This realization seemed to make Robin sad, she frowned slightly as she tried to think of anyone else in town who was friends with Harvey, but came up empty-handed.

“That’s terrible,” May said quietly, thinking of how lonely it must be for Harvey.

“I guess I should feel good that he at least has Maru,” Robin said with a shrug. “They’ve been best friends for years. I don’t get it, there’s a fourteen year age gap between them, but you’d never know it from watching them.”

As Robin returned to the list, letting out the occasional chuckle at what she was reading, May’s thoughts turned to the lonely doctor. It was devastating to think that he was so alone in town, May began to feel sorry for him. She remembered the day before when she had met him, he commented that nobody ever came to the clinic unless they needed medical care. May vowed that she would make an effort to poke her head into the clinic every so often to at least say hello. Shy or not, it had to be lonesome to only talk to people when they needed something from you. May was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard Robin scoff loudly.

“ _ ‘Pierre - owner of the general store, very nice, eager to help with anything I need’ _ ,” Robin read, shaking her head. “Yeah, so he can charge you for it. Pierre’s a jackass, don’t listen to that windbag. You need anything in this town, see me first, Kitten.”

May nodded quietly, unsure if Robin had a legitimate reason to dislike Pierre or if this was just a business rivalry. Either way, May wanted to stay out of it.

“This one’s my favorite!” Robin shrieked, pointing at the paper. She was laughing so hard that she couldn’t even read it aloud. May glanced over and saw the words,  _ ‘Shane - works at JojaMart; really, really doesn’t like me’ _ .

“Okay, okay, I promise I’ll stop,” Robin said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. “I’m sorry, that was too much fun. You’re alright, Kitten.”

Robin scanned the list to remind herself of who the farmer had left to meet.

“Willy and Elliot you’ll find near the beach,” Robin said, pointing out the two cabins located at the beach. “Willy’s really sweet and Elliot… has a huge vocabulary.” May raised an eyebrow at this, unsure of what to make of that.

“Maru and Sebastian are my kids,” Robin went on, “you’ll find Sebby locked away in his room most days, though he doesn’t usually let anybody in unless you’re his friend. So, good luck with that. Tuesdays, my daughter Maru works at the clinic with-” Robin quickly glanced at the notes on the list again, “-the dapper, awkward, local doctor who likes coffee.”

Robin chuckled for a second, but then stopped as she gasped.

“Wait, it’s Tuesday?!” she asked frantically. May nodded.

“Son of a bitch,” Robin swore, shaking her head. “I completely forgot, Caroline just started up a workout group for some of the ladies in town, it happens every Tuesday.”

“Yeah, she tried to rope me into that,” May said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ll consider it once I’ve been here a little longer, but for now I think I need to focus on just getting the hang of this whole farming thing.”

“Trust me, you want no part of this,” Robin said seriously. “I’ve been dealing with Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline for years, I know how to handle them, but you… Kitten, they’d eat you alive.”

May shivered slightly, but Robin seemed to chuckle at her reaction.

“Okay, maybe I’m being dramatic here,” Robin said with a shrug. “But actually, your initial reaction was pretty spot-on.  _ ‘Watch out, love to gossip’ _ .” Robin pointed to the notes that May had written as she handed back the map to May. May took the map and folded it back into her bag. She didn’t need anybody else seeing the notes that she had made, least of all Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline.

“So where to next, Kitten?” Robin asked conversationally.

“Well, I still haven’t met Sebastian yet,” May said, peering down the hall as though he were about to suddenly materialize.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t,” Robin said with a chuckle. “He’s locked in the dungeon at the moment and probably won’t surface until dinnertime.”

“The dungeon?” May asked hesitantly.

“His room,” Robin answered with a laugh. “He lurks in the basement all day long and usually keeps his door locked. Your best bet of running into him will be Friday night at the Saloon. That’s pretty much when most of the town comes together to unwind. You should try to be there this Friday, it’ll be a great chance to get to let your hair down a little. Demetrius and I go dancing every Friday night at the Saloon and Sebby’s always there playing pool with his friends.”

May nodded, making a mental note to definitely be at the Saloon on Friday night. It could be a great opportunity to get to know the villagers a little better.

“Well then, I suppose next on my list would be Maru,” May said. “Thanks so much for all of your help.”

“No problem,” Robin said, giving a small salute. “And thanks for the laughs today, Kitten, I needed that.”

May blushed slightly as Robin chuckled. She was glad Robin had such a good sense of humor about her notes, most people would not. May was just thankful that, so far, Robin was shaping up to be someone she enjoyed being around and someone that she could come to for help. She would likely need a lot of it in the coming weeks.

Once outside of Robin’s house, the yellow tent that she had spotted earlier stuck out in the corner of her eye. May stood frozen for a moment, debating whether she should make an attempt to meet Linus or not. On the one hand, he was a member of the community and May was eager to meet everyone, wild man or not. On the other hand, Robin had said that he wanted to be left alone and May wanted to respect that. She decided that, for now, she would give him his space, but would make a special trip to the mountain in a few days to introduce herself. There were still a lot of stops that she had to make for today.

After referencing her map one more time, May noticed that the fastest way to the clinic was not by taking the mountain path that she had originally taken, but by taking a wider, more accessible path that led directly to town. As she walked down the path, she passed a large, dilapidated building that appeared to be covered in an overgrowth of vines. The building hadn’t been labeled on her map and she had to assume that, whatever it was, it was abandoned. It surprised May to see a building like this in such disrepair in an otherwise well-maintained town.

When May arrived at the clinic, she opened the door and once again heard the light jingle of the bell above the door. The last time she had entered the clinic, the room had been completely empty but this time, there was a young lady sitting behind the desk. This had to be Maru.

“Oh! Aren’t you the one who just moved in?” the girl asked, standing up excitedly. “I’m Maru. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!”

May approached the counter and held out her hand, which Maru shook enthusiastically.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m May,” May answered, smiling at Maru’s enthusiasm.

“I know who you are!” Maru said with a smile. “Heck,  _ everyone  _ knows who you are, you’ve been the talk of the town for the last week!”

May wasn’t sure what to think about that and blushed slightly.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Maru said, “it’s a small town, there is literally nothing else for anyone to talk about. Before you came along, the talk of the town was Gus’ new jacket… in our defense, it  _ is  _ a really nice jacket.”

May chuckled, already calmed by Maru’s warm, welcoming expression. May could definitely tell that this was Robin’s daughter, they both shared the same laid-back sense of humor and were both exceptionally kind to her.

“So where’s Harvey?” May asked casually. After the conversation she had with Robin, she wanted to be sure to pay the doctor the occasional social visit.

Maru faltered for a moment, but ultimately composed herself.

“I’m sorry,” Maru said, shaking her head slightly, “I’ve just never heard anyone call him just regular ‘Harvey’ before, it’s weird.” May tilted her head in confusion and Maru went on.

“‘Doctor’, ‘Doctor Harvey’, ‘Doctor H’, ‘Doc’, but never just ‘Harvey’,” Maru explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” May said quietly. Perhaps it was rude of her to not use his title. After all, he had probably worked very hard for the title of ‘doctor’.

“No, don’t be!” Maru said quickly. “I think he secretly hates the formality of it all and wishes people would just call him by his name, but we’re creatures of habit. Spend the last five years addressing someone by their title, it’s not likely to change. I’m guilty of it myself, I call him ‘Doc’ all the time. But I guess from me it’s not so much about using his title, at this point that’s just my nickname for him. He’s my best friend, see, and... ” Maru trailed off at the wide-eyed look May was giving her.

“I’m sorry, I talk a lot,” Maru said with an awkward chuckle.

“No, that’s fine,” May said with a smile.

“You were asking about Doc…  _ ‘Harvey’ _ ,” Maru said with a chuckle, purposefully over-pronouncing his name. “He’s finishing up an appointment right now if you want to wait around for him.”

May wasn’t sure. On the one hand, she did want to make it a point to visit Harvey socially, however it would be a bit awkward to wait around in the waiting room for who knows how long, just to say ‘hello’. Before May could decide what she wanted to do, her problem was solved for her when she saw the doors leading to the back of the clinic open up and out walked Harvey, holding the arm of a sweet old woman. May tried to remember what her name was, but all she could come up with was ‘Granny’, which is what the woman had asked May to call her when they met the day before. It was quite a sight to behold, seeing this small, fragile woman who couldn’t be more than five feet tall standing next to the towering figure of Harvey who was easily more than six feet tall. She could see Harvey taking great care to hunch over to make it easier for her to hold his arm for support. It was actually rather sweet, May thought.

“I still think you need  _ something  _ to brighten up this place, Doctor,” the woman said to Harvey as they entered the waiting room. “Are you sure I can’t bring some flowers over to decorate the waiting room? It’s Spring, after all!”

“That’s very kind of you, Evelyn my dear, but I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Harvey replied, patting her softly on her arm as he continued to hold her steady. “You already do so much to make the town look beautiful, don’t you worry about this old place.”

“May!” Evelyn said with a warm smile, turning her attention to May who was still standing near the counter. “How wonderful to see you again, sweetheart.” Harvey looked up quickly and smiled awkwardly when he saw May. He hadn’t noticed her until just now.

“Granny,” May said with a nod of acknowledgement. Evelyn smiled wide at being addressed this way. May made a mental note to call her ‘Granny’ at every opportunity she had if that’s how happy it made her.

“I sure hope you’re not feeling under the weather,” Evelyn said with concern.

“Feelin’ fine,” May said with a reassuring nod.

“Oh good,” Evelyn said with a sigh of relief. “You’re too young to be getting sick. But if you ever do, we’re lucky that we’ve got Doctor Harvey here.” Evelyn gave Harvey a kind, respectful smile as he turned a light shade of pink.

“Lucky, indeed,” May said, nodding in agreement as Harvey’s cheeks flushed further.

“Well it was lovely to see you, sweetheart,” Evelyn replied, waving with one hand while her other was still clutching Harvey’s arm.

“Do you need help getting home?” Harvey asked Evelyn kindly.

Evelyn shook her head. “No thank you, Doctor, you’re too kind” she replied with a smile, releasing his arm. “Thank you for your time this afternoon, it’s always nice to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Harvey replied.

Harvey rushed to the door and held it open as Evelyn slowly exited the clinic. He hovered in the open doorway for a few moments, watching her as she crossed the town square to make sure that she was on her way home safely. Once he was satisfied that she was okay, he closed the door to the clinic and turned his attention once more to May.

"What brings you in here, May?" Harvey asked, meeting May over by the counter.

"Just stopping by to say 'hello'," May answered. Harvey appeared confused for a moment as an awkward silence passed.

"So... Hello!" May went on with a small, awkward wave.

"Well, hello!" Harvey finally replied, returning her wave, though he still seemed slightly confused about why she was here without needing medical treatment for something.

"I told you yesterday that I would be dropping in on you," May reminded him. Harvey nodded, clearly remembering the conversation now.

"Ah, yes," he said, snapping his fingers. "Well thank you for stopping by. It's a welcome change from the lumps, bumps, and bruises."

"I overhead what Evelyn said about decorating the waiting room," May said conversationally.

"She's too kind," Harvey said fondly. "I'm not sure if you knew this, but she's in charge of all of the planters around town. She's the reason this town looks so colorful and alive."

May opened up her backpack and dug out the daffodil she had found that morning on the mountain path.

"I found this on my way to the mountains," May said, handing it to Harvey. "It could be a start."

"That's such a nice gift," Harvey said with a smile. "Thank you!"

"Maybe you could set it out on the counter, Evelyn might enjoy seeing it the next time she comes in," May said with a shrug. Harvey started to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

"I really can't keep flowers in the waiting room," Harvey admitted nervously. "There's a few patients with seasonal allergies, I can't have flowers in here that could aggravate their condition."

"Oh," May said sheepishly, feeling her face start to flush. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"But, I'm sure this would look great at my dining table in my apartment," Harvey went on kindly.

May still felt embarrassed about offering him a flower that he couldn't display, but he genuinely didn't seem to mind.

"So, what sort of work are you doing on the farm?" Harvey asked, clearly noticing May's discomfort and trying to change the subject.

May and Harvey ended up sitting down in the waiting room and talking for almost an hour, mostly about the farm. May voiced her frustrations over running out of energy so early in the day. Harvey assured her that this was perfectly normal and that her stamina would increase over time. He also implored her to take it slow and not to overwork herself. She talked about her hopes for the future of the farm and what crops she was currently growing and was hoping to grow in the coming weeks. Harvey was a wonderful listener, May noticed, though she figured that came with the territory of his occupation. It wasn't until Maru stood up and wished them both a good night before leaving the clinic that May looked down at her watch. She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the time. Harvey's clinic had closed over an hour ago.

"I should go," May said, rising from her seat in the waiting room.

"And I should get this into a glass of water before it wilts," Harvey said kindly, holding up the daffodil that May had given him. She didn't realize that he had been holding onto it this whole time.

"You don't have to do that," May said, blushing in embarrassment. "Seriously, you can get rid of it."

"It's wonderful," Harvey replied, and May could tell that he meant it.

"Thank you for an afternoon of pleasant conversation," May said with a smile.

"Thank you for stopping by," Harvey said kindly. "Can't say I've had many social calls, it's actually refreshing."

"It's nice to start getting to know everyone," May replied.

"Though don't feel like your visits have to be entirely social," Harvey added. "Feel free to stop by my office if you're ever feeling ill. You're young, though. You'll probably stay healthy without trying."

"Not  _ that  _ young," May said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Talk to me when you're thirty-six," Harvey said with a chuckle. "I'm practically an old man by this town's standards."

May was actually surprised to hear that he was that young, in all reality. She hated to admit it, but he appeared older to her. The crows feet around his eyes and the grey streaks in his hair led May to believe that he was nearly forty, if not already. May reasoned that it was an occupational hazard, no doubt the stress of being a doctor took its toll.

"I'm only four years younger than you, sir, so watch who you're calling old," May said playfully, resting her hands on her hips.

Harvey laughed nervously, unsure of whether he had actually insulted May or not. She flashed him a smile to show him that she wasn't serious.

"Anyway, I really should be going," May said seriously. It was nice having someone to talk to, between Harvey and Robin she had been having a wonderful day. However, she didn't want to hold the good doctor up any longer.

"Goodnight, Harvey," May said with a friendly wave as she headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Farmer May," Harvey replied.

"You don't have to call me 'Farmer May', you can just call me 'May'," she said, very reminiscent of when Harvey had told her that she didn't have to call him 'Doctor Harvey'. He picked up on the parallel right away and chuckled at her wit.

"In that case, goodnight May," Harvey said, waving once more.

When May stepped out of the clinic, she was surprised to see how low the sun was in the sky. She hadn't meant to spend all day socializing but between Robin and Harvey, her day had gotten away from her. It felt worth it, though. May was at least happy that she was already making connections with some of the villagers. She still had yet to meet Sebastian, Linus, Elliot, or Willy, but she reminded herself that it had only been two days. There would be plenty of time to meet everyone. There would also be plenty of time to continue getting to know other residents a little better, May thought, as a smile spread across her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, I LOVE the idea of Robin and the farmer becoming best friends despite their age difference, kind of like Maru and Harvey. I also love the idea of Robin coming up with some weird, out of nowhere nickname that she’ll pretty much call May forever.


	7. The Stardrop Saloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of work on the farm, May celebrates her progress with a night at the Saloon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can’t ALL be about May and Harvey, though I did at least throw in a little bit of them in the beginning. The rest is just more fun exploration of May’s friendship with Robin.

**Spring 5**

The days that followed were very intense for May, but highly rewarding. She found that her stamina was increasing and every day, she was able to get a little more work done than she had the day before. It did cut substantially into her plans to socialize with her new neighbors, however she was on a roll at this point and wanted to keep it going. She hadn’t been into town in days. By the time Friday rolled around, however, she had cleared a considerable area of her farm and was already starting to make plans for building a chicken coop on her property (as soon as she could afford one, of course). When she awoke Friday morning, she stepped out onto the farm and almost fell over in excitement… her first crop of parsnips had grown successfully and were ready to harvest. May practically skipped across the field to take a closer look and, sure enough, they appeared fully grown and ready to sell. It was surprisingly exhilarating.

May spent her morning harvesting her parsnips and, although she knew she didn’t have to, washing each one by hand. It was her first crop, after all, and she was incredibly proud of it. Mayor Lewis had told her that she could leave her crops in the shipping bin to sell, however Pierre had told her that she could sell directly to him and May was eager to reap her reward for a job well done. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to experience the satisfaction of her very first sale. Once the parsnips were cleaned and ready to go, May quickly finished up the rest of her duties on the farm, ate a quick lunch, and headed into town.

By the time she arrived at Pierre’s, it was almost 1:00. May was surprised to open the door and see Harvey standing near a display of produce with a handbasket over his arm. May wasn’t sure why it was so alarming, doctors still needed to buy groceries as well, but it was odd to run into him outside of his clinic.

“Good afternoon, Harvey!” May said with a small wave. Clearly he had not seen her, as he jumped slightly when she spoke.

“I’m sorry!” May said quickly. She felt bad that she seemed to always be catching this man off guard.

“Not to worry, May,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “I was just lost in thought for a moment, you’re fine. How are things on the farm?”

“Great, actually,” May said with an excited nod. “I’m actually here in the hopes that my hard work will pay off.” May held up the bag of parsnips, not realizing for a moment that the bag was not see-through at all and all Harvey could see was just a plain old bag.

“What have we here?” Harvey asked curiously, pointing to the bag.

“Oh,  _ this _ ?!” May asked overdramatically, holding up her bag of parsnips for all to see, even though it was just herself, Harvey, Pierre, and Pierre’s daughter Abigail in the shop. “Just my  _ first ever _ harvest!” May was beaming with pride as she held the bag open so that Harvey could take a look. He peeked inside the bag and smiled.

“This is terrific!” he said with a friendly smile. “A job well done, May.”

“Thanks,” May said with a satisfied sigh. “Want one?”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Harvey said kindly, holding up a hand to gently push the bag away. “This is your livelihood, I couldn’t possibly take from your profits.”

“Look at it as ‘quality control’,” May said with a smile. “You can cook it up and tell me how it tastes. I don’t actually have a kitchen, so you would really be doing me a favor. You can be my official taste tester. If my produce gets the official stamp of approval from the town doctor, I’ll really be on to something.”

Harvey appeared hesitant, but May kept pushing the bag against his arm over and over again until he gave a small nod.

“Okay,” he said in a voice of mock defeat, reaching into the bag to pull out a parsnip. “This is very nice of you, thank you.”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” May replied. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Yes… yes I am,” Harvey said with a joking grin. May almost burst out laughing in the middle of the store.

“He’s got jokes!” May said with an impressed smile.

“Only medical ones,” Harvey said with an amused shrug. “Work with what you know.”

“If that’s the case, then I’m not working with much,” May said with a smirk. “Let me know how that parsnip turns out… not that I’d have a clue of how to fix it if it’s terrible, but at least it’s a start.”

“I already think this is tremendous progress, considering you’ve only just begun,” Harvey said. “You’re doing a great job, you really are. If it were me, I think I’d be stuck with a field full of dead parsnips.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” May said, tilting her head.

“No, I mean it,” Harvey said, nodding his head vigorously. “I’m terrible with plants. I can keep a human being alive, but there’s just something about plants, I can’t seem to keep one alive for more than a week.” Harvey chuckled awkwardly and began rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“I’m pretty sure it’s far more impressive to keep a human being alive than it is to keep a plant alive,” May said honestly. “I mean,  _ I _ didn’t go to school for four years to learn how to do this.”

“Eight,” Harvey corrected her instinctively. He immediately bit his bottom lip, though, fearing that his answer came across as rude. May, however, was more impressed than anything.

“It took you eight years to become a doctor?!” May asked in awe.

“Eleven, if you count my residency,” Harvey replied with a small shrug.

“Yoba,” May said under her breath. She had never realized how much time and dedication went into being a doctor. May now had a complete new respect for the man in front of her.

Harvey was beginning to look embarrassed by the look of admiration May was giving him, plus she felt bad for taking up so much of his time while he was trying to shop.

“I should really go see Pierre about these,” May said, holding up her bag of parsnips. “Sorry to bother you while you’re shopping.”

“Not at all, May,” Harvey replied. “It’s never a bother to run into my patients. It’s a small town, you get used to it.”

May nodded and gave the doctor a small wave before heading up to the counter. Pierre was leaning on the counter with a bored expression on his face but when May approached the counter, he immediately stood up straight and gave May a welcoming smile.

“Good afternoon, Pierre!” May said in a friendly tone, setting the bag of parsnips on the counter. “How’s business?”

Pierre had been smiling when May approached the counter, but her question instantly brought a frown to his face.

“Business has been slow since Joja moved into town,” he said with a scowl. “It’s hard to compete with their selection.”

“Ugh, Joja,” May said with a grimace. “Those assholes took too many precious years away from me. I’ll never shop there as long as I live.”

Pierre seemed to perk up at least a little bit at May’s words, happy to see that at least one of his customers was in favor of sticking it to the corporate greed machine.

“So, what have we got here?” Pierre asked with a renewed spirit, opening the bag May had left on the counter.

“Parsnips!” May said excitedly. “I finally harvested my first crop!”

Pierre picked up the parsnips and began inspecting them, uttering the occasional “uh-huh” and “hmm” under his breath. After he had inspected them all, he paid May for her haul which she almost immediately handed back to him in exchange for more cauliflower seeds. However, she was sure to set at least  _ some _ of her earnings aside to take with her to the Saloon tonight. She had only been inside of the Saloon to meet some of the local villagers, she had yet to actually go there as a patron. Robin had told her that Friday nights were usually the time that most of the village gathered at the Saloon to socialize and May was eager to be a part of it and spend time with her new friends and neighbors. As she turned to leave Pierre’s shop, she glanced at Harvey who was lost in thought once more. May wondered if she might be running into him again tonight at the Saloon.

~*~

That night, May arrived at the Saloon just before 6:00. Unfortunately, she had sold all of her nightlife attire when she moved and she only had work clothing to choose from. It was embarrassing, but she at least changed into the least horrible work shirt and jeans that she had. This would have to do until she could add to her wardrobe. With how many farm expenses she was facing, however, it likely would not be any time soon.

When May stepped inside of the Saloon, it was already a bustle of activity and conversation. Robin was right, it seemed that Friday nights were the time for the Saloon to come alive. Her eyes scanned the room, picking up on a few familiar faces and a few that she knew she had met, but only briefly. Her eyes fell on Robin and May gave a small sigh of relief. She was hoping either Robin or Harvey would be here tonight, since she seemed to be getting along well with the both of them.

“Kitten!” Robin shouted as they locked eyes, causing almost everyone in the room to look up in confusion. May was certain that this was the intended reaction, as Robin gave a loud chuckle.

“Farmer May!” Gus said in a booming, friendly voice. “Welcome to the Stardrop Saloon! Your first drink of the night is on me to welcome you to our little town.”

“I’ll get her second,” Pierre said, raising his glass in May’s direction. May could see Robin fuming in the corner of her eye. She remembered Robin commenting on her dislike of Pierre.

“And her dinner’s on me, Gus!” Robin shouted across the bar, narrowing her eyes at Pierre, although he didn’t notice. Her outburst caused Demetrius to utter ‘wait a second!’ under his breath.

All May could do was just start thanking everyone for their generosity, it was very unexpected but highly appreciated. She hadn’t been sure that the small amount of money she brought would buy her much.

“Don’t expect this treatment every night,” an older blonde woman said from across the bar in a slurred voice. “No one ever buys me a drink anymore, ‘cept Gussy on my birthday.” The woman winked at Gus and puckered her lips in an air kiss.

May couldn’t quite remember the woman’s name, though she recalled writing _ ‘was too inebriated to talk’ _ on her list of notes next to this woman’s name the first time they had met.

“Pam, if we all pitched in to buy your drinks for the night, we’d all be bankrupt,” Gus said with a laugh. Pam opened her mouth angrily to object, stopped herself, and then shrugged with a smile as she acknowledged the truth behind his statement.

“What’ll it be, Farmer?” Gus asked, beckoning May to the bar. May took a seat at a barstool and glanced quickly at the menu, feeling pressure to order right away even though she had no clue what she wanted. Thankfully, Robin crossed the room to take a seat next to her at the bar.

“She’ll take a plate of your famous spaghetti, Gus,” Robin said to Gus, not even looking at May. “Make it two, you know it’s my absolute favorite. Oh, and a Bean Hotpot for the gentleman.” Robin motioned behind her toward Demetrius. Gus simply nodded and headed back to the kitchen to get started on preparing their dinners.

“I… I’m allergic to tomatoes,” May said in a quiet, serious voice to Robin. May saw Robin’s face start to turn white as she began to panic.

“I am so sorry, Kitten, I had no idea,” Robin began apologetically, but May burst out laughing. Robin immediately caught on to her little prank and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

“You little brat!” Robin said, looking playfully harassed.

“That’ll teach you to order other people’s food,” May said with a grin. Just then, a beautiful, blue-haired woman walked by the counter and smiled welcomingly at both May and Robin. If May’s memory served her correctly, this was Gus’ barmaid Emily.

“Farmer May, so wonderful to see you here tonight!” she said with an excited squeal. “Gus is in the back working on your food order. What can I get you to drink?”

“A glass of wine, please,” May answered.

“Beer for me,” Robin said. Emily began filling their drink orders as Robin motioned toward Demetrius to join them at the bar.

“What do you want to drink, nerd?” Robin asked as Demetrius took a seat next to his wife. Robin turned to May and whispered, “See? Your nickname could be a lot worse, Kitten.”

“Water will be fine,” Demetrius answered.

“Told you he’s a nerd... But he’s  _ my _ nerd,” Robin said with an affectionate smile, kissing Demetrius on the cheek.

While they waited for their dinner, Robin, Demetrius, and May mostly talked about the farm and what May was currently working on. May found herself having this conversation a lot, the people of town all seemed curious to know what May was up to on the farm and how she was coping with life in Pelican Town. It did start to get a little monotonous discussing it, but she was at least glad to know that the villagers were trying to open up to her and make her feel like part of the community. Before May knew it, Gus approached them balancing two plates of spaghetti and a bean hotpot.

“Don’t forget to add hers to my bill,” Robin reminded Gus.

“And whenever she’s ready for that second drink, that’s on me,” Pierre reminded Gus as well. For a brief moment, Pierre and Robin glared at each other. Gus simply shook his head and walked away, chuckling.

“Look at that smarmy jackass,” Robin said quietly, glaring at Pierre from across the bar. “Buying you a drink so that you’ll be his loyal customer. He thinks he can buy you off, what a tool.”

“Didn’t you do literally the exact same thing?” May asked, taking an over-exaggerated bite of spaghetti to remind Robin of what  _ she _ had purchased for her.

“That’s different,” Robin said with a shrug, though May could see that she didn’t entirely believe that. “I like you, Kitten, we’re starting to become friends. Plus, you’re new here… you should get to enjoy a night at the Saloon without breaking the bank. Pierre? I guarantee you that drink is a business strategy… what a prick.”

May just shook her head and tried to stop herself from laughing. There was nothing she could say to Robin to convince her that this was just a silly business rivalry and it was probably best not to try.

All through the meal, they continued to discuss the progress of May’s farm and even start discussions of its future. Robin, of course, reminded her of the animal enclosures she could add to the property as well as the upgrades she could make to May’s house, including a much-needed kitchen. May couldn’t help smirking as Robin went over all of the things she could build for May, trying very hard not to point out that Pierre was actually the one not trying to make a sale over dinner.

When their meal was over, Robin excused herself to the restroom leaving May and Demetrius alone.

“I gotta ask,” May said as she turned to Demetrius. “What the heck is up with Robin and Pierre?”

Demetrius started laughing and shaking his head.

“It’s honestly been so many years, I don’t completely remember all of the details and I don’t think Robin does either,” Demetrius answered with a shrug. “From what I can recall, I want to say that quite a few years back, Pierre started selling minor home improvements and repair kits. Nothing major, but just enough to get under Robin's skin. It wasn’t a fair play, but even I’ll admit that it was passive aggressive at most. I don’t think she even saw a dip in her revenue. Well, Robin of course took it as an act of war and has been furious at him ever since.”

May started chuckling as well, she could absolutely see how something so insignificant would stick with Robin for years afterward.

“Robin has a hot temper,” Demetrius went on. “It’s better to stay on her good side.” His eyes went slightly wide as he looked over his shoulder, just in case his wife had somehow overheard him. When the coast was clear, he breathed a small sigh of relief and whispered, “Don’t tell her I said that.” Demetrius winked at May and then rose from his seat to browse the selection on the jukebox.

May looked around the Saloon, wondering where she should head next. She had spent a large portion of her night with Robin and Demetrius, which was certainly enjoyable, but the purpose of the night was to get to know  _ everyone _ in town, not just people she was already getting close with. As she looked around the bar, she spotted Leah sitting with a long-haired gentleman that she knew she had not yet met. Oh, May  _ certainly _ would have remembered this man, he was very handsome. A ctually, he was more than handsome, May thought, he was  _ gorgeous _ . If she had thought that Harvey was dapper, this man made Harvey look like a mess. As she approached his table, he turned to acknowledge her, tossing his hair elegantly over his shoulder.

“H-hi,” May stuttered, temporarily in awe of the perfect specimen in front of her. “I’m May.” She suddenly felt incredibly foolish as she found herself at a loss for words.

“Ah, the new farmer we've all been expecting... and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!” the man said elegantly. His voice was deep and luxurious, exactly the kind of voice she would have expected based on his appearance. “I'm Elliott. I live in the little cabin by the beach. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

Elliot took her hand and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the back of her hand, causing May to feel a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She quickly glanced over to Leah who was looking positively livid. As breathtaking as this man was, he was certainly not worth ruffling any feathers over, so May quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp. She wasn’t looking for any form of romantic relationship at the moment anyway, she needed to be focusing on her farm.

“It must be wonderful, living on the beach,” May commented casually, mostly to draw attention away from the kiss. “If it were me, I’d probably never be at home, I’d be out on the beach every day.”

“The fresh air of this valley is good for body and mind,” Elliot said thoughtfully. “A quick stroll outdoors always invigorates me.”

Robin had mentioned that Elliot had a huge vocabulary, she could see now why that was the description Robin gave.

“Don’t you have more villagers to meet, Farmer?” Leah asked, raising a commanding eyebrow. May could tell that she was wearing out her welcome.

“I do, actually,” May answered honestly. She still had yet to meet Sebastian or Willy. Plus, she could tell that Leah was getting territorial over Elliot and Leah certainly did not look like the kind of person that May wanted to be on the bad side of.

“It was nice to see you again, Leah,” May said with a friendly wave to try and smooth things over. Leah casually nodded in return. “Nice to meet you, Elliot.”

“An absolute pleasure,” Elliot replied, bowing his head toward May. She nodded back and turned to leave as fast as she could. As May left their table, she could hear Leah quietly speak to Elliot in an angry whisper.

“Did you really have to kiss her hand?!” Leah scolded.

“I was merely attempting to be cordial,” Elliot replied.

When May returned to the bar, she could see that Robin had returned from the restroom and Demetrius had returned from the jukebox, having picked a very upbeat song to play. The two of them were currently dancing together in a corner of the saloon, both smiling widely and gazing into each others eyes lovingly. As much as Robin joked about her nerd of a husband, it was plain to see just how much in love they were. May didn’t want to bother them, they were having a wonderful time.

May spent the rest of her evening bouncing from table to table, having brief conversations with the patrons to try to get to know them a little better. She was able to meet Willy and had promised him that she would meet him at the dock over the weekend to take him up on his offer for fishing lessons. It could be a decent revenue stream for her until her farm could expand. She also finally had the chance to meet Sebastian, though it was very brief and did not go so well. She had spotted Sam and Abigail in the arcade next to the bar and poked her head in to see if she could meet the elusive Sebastian. May was shocked when she saw a pale young man with jet black hair, dressed in all black and looking very surly. It threw May for a loop, it certainly was not the type of person she expected to be Robin’s son. He had been in the middle of lining up a shot with his pool cue when May stepped in the room and her sudden appearance caused him to miss his shot. Abigail and Sam roared with laughter but Sebastian just looked annoyed. Not the best introduction she could have with her new friend’s son.

By 9:00, Robin and Demetrius looked exhausted and May was feeling rather exhausted herself. Everyone else in the Saloon appeared to be there for the long haul, but May was starting to get tired. Her days of staying out late and partying were long behind her. She glanced over at Robin and Demetrius and they all looked at each other and collectively nodded, clearly on the same page.

“I’m pooped!” Robin exclaimed. “These kids can stay here all night if they want, this old lady needs to get back home.”

“Yeah, I think I’m out, too,” May said with a yawn. “Never thought I’d call it quits by 9:00, but it’s been a hell of a day.”

“Hey, thanks for coming out tonight, Kitten,” Robin said with a genuine smile. “I’m actually really glad you’re here. Not just at the Saloon, but here in Pelican Town.” Robin gave May a brief, gentle hug and smiled at her as she pulled away. “You’re alright.”

“You’re pretty alright yourself,” May answered with a grin. “You too, Demetrius.” Demetrius smiled and flashed May a thumb’s up.

“Good night, Kitten!” Robin said, waving at May as she headed toward the exit. “Come on, nerd.” She linked her arm with Demetrius’ and they headed out the door together.

Before May left, she took out the money that she had set aside for tonight’s meal and left it on the counter as a tip. With all of her drinks and food being paid for by the generosity of her friends and neighbors, she hadn’t had to spend any of it. But, she had already made plans to spend that money and she wanted to do right by Gus and Emily who had worked non-stop this evening. As she turned around to leave, she could hear Gus behind her.

“Whoa, whoa, May, this really isn’t necessary,” Gus said shaking his head vigorously.

“Oh, it absolutely is,” May said nicely, but firmly. “I didn’t have to pay for a single thing tonight, the least I can do is fairly compensate you and Emily for all of your hard work tonight. A free meal doesn’t include a free tip.”

Gus flashed May a warm, genuine smile as he slid the money off of the counter.

“You’re a class act, Farmer May,” he said with a nod. “We’re all happy to have you as a part of our little community.”

“Happy to be here, Gus,” May said with a wave. “Have a good night.”

May stepped out of the Saloon with her spirits soaring, stopping just outside of the Saloon door to soak it all in. She would never have believed that in such a short amount of time, she would have successfully harvested a crop  _ and _ met a group of amazing, kind, and wonderful people. May felt lucky that everyone in town was so helpful and friendly.

“What do you want?” she heard a voice say to her right. Shane was also standing outside of the Saloon, scowling at her. “Leave me alone.”   
Well…  _ almost  _ everyone.


	8. The Egg Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May celebrates her first event with the entire community… but someone seems to be missing.

**Spring 13**

“Good morning, buddy,” May said, scratching the ear of her new dog as it laid curled up next to her in bed. The day before, Marnie had shown up at May’s door with a stray dog she had found. The poor little thing looked so scared and alone, she knew she had to take him in. Already he was making himself at home, claiming her bed almost immediately as his own. May didn’t mind sharing, of course. It was actually rather comforting to share her bed with  _ somebody _ , even if that somebody had four legs and fur. May had decided to name her dog ‘King’, given how quickly he entered her home and tried to take over her bed, her slippers, and just about everything else.

May felt bad that she would have to leave him alone for most of the day today, but it just so happened that today was May’s very first community event in Pelican Town. The town had a wide variety of festivals, parties, and other events where the whole community would come together to celebrate. She was very excited to be attending her first one, the Egg Festival. From what she understood there would be plenty of food and drinks, plus the major event which was an egg hunt. It sounded a little juvenile, but she was sure it would be fun to stand back and watch the kids hunt for colored eggs. She was just excited to be a part of it.

The event sounded rather casual, so May dressed herself in the cleanest pair of jeans she had and a button-up plaid shirt in pastel colors. It was the closest she had to something ‘nice’ until she could afford new clothes. Hopefully she would not be underdressed, though she had no idea of what to expect. May was sure to leave plenty of food and water for King, feeling extremely guilty that she had to leave him alone after only a day. Hopefully he would be okay roaming around her farm and exploring his new home. After very carefully watering her crops so as not to drip on her outfit, May walked into town as a wave of excitement rushed over her.

As May stepped out into town, she gave a small gasp. The town square had been transformed and it was exciting to see so many beautiful decorations in soft, pastel colors. There were two long buffet tables covered in food and May was in awe of how much food Gus had prepared for the occasion. The poor man must have been working through the night to have all of this ready.

“Good morning, Farmer May!” she heard Pierre say jovially. She turned to see that Pierre had set up a small booth at the entrance of town selling souvenirs, decorations, and even some strawberry seeds. Perhaps Robin was on to something, Pierre seemed to turn anything into a business opportunity.

As she ventured further into town, she could see everyone mingling, laughing together, sharing a meal, and just generally enjoying themselves. It was comforting to see the whole town come together, forget about the hassles of daily life, and just enjoy the sense of community that came from living in a small, quaint town. This was an experience that you just couldn’t have in Zuzu City. May watched as Vincent and Jas ran around the field playing tag; she watched as Elliot and Leah sipped their drinks together, holding their drinks in one hand and lacing their fingers together with the other; she watched as Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian all huddled together, whispering about something and then cracking up together. She even saw Robin in deep conversation with Caroline, despite how much Robin would complain about Caroline, Jodi, and Marnie. It was events like these that could always bring people together and it made May smile.

As her eyes scanned the crowd, she suddenly realized that there appeared to be someone missing. She scanned the crowd once more, really straining to look at each and every person, and sure enough, she simply could not find who she was looking for… Harvey. Everyone in town was paired off with somebody else, either talking or laughing or simply enjoying themselves, but there was absolutely no sign of Harvey anywhere. May frowned at the thought, she was hoping that if there was  _ any  _ time he could be found mingling with the town, it would be at a community event. She had been to see him many more times in the last two weeks, usually bringing along a fresh crop from her latest harvest, and each time he saw her he always seemed so appreciative to have a visitor. A few times during her visits, she was able to see first-hand what Harvey meant when he said that his encounters with the town were rarely social. Every time May ever saw anyone else in the clinic (besides Maru, of course) it was always for a purchase of medicine, an appointment request, or a minor injury. Of course this was his job, but May was hoping to show up to the Egg Festival to find him talking and laughing along with everyone else. She approached the food tables, in hopes that he was just out of her field of view.

“Welcome, Farmer May!” she heard Gus shout merrily. May approached him and gave him a soft pat on the back.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Gus!” May said in awe as she looked up and down the food tables. “This looks incredible!”

“I hope everyone’s enjoying the food,” Gus said nervously. “I’ve been cooking for days to get everything ready. Fried eggs, boiled eggs, poached eggs, deviled eggs, scrambled eggs, chocolate eggs… you name it!”

May gave a soft, low whistle. It certainly was impressive.

“I’m sure it’s all amazing,” May said with an encouraging smile. She grabbed a plate and loaded it up with just a little bit of everything. She would continue her search for Harvey when she wasn’t so hungry. After all, she still wasn’t making a huge profit on her farm and wasn’t in a position to turn down free food. Once her plate was piled high, she found an empty table and sat by herself, taking this time to simply people-watch while she ate.

At one point she overheard Shane tell Pierre, “Our hens have been working overtime to prepare for this festival. They deserve the best tonight… bowls full of sweet yellow corn!” His tone was so full of excitement and pride, it took May a moment to process that it was Shane who spoke these words. All she had heard from him at this point were short, rude comments or grunts. It was shocking to hear that there was actually a softer side to him. She was eager to continue to try and crack his shell to get to know him better. As she ate, she continued to scan the crowd for Harvey, but he was definitely nowhere to be found.

After a second helping of Gus’ incredible food, May called it quits. She didn’t want to stuff herself  _ too  _ full and be uncomfortable. Plus, there was only so many helpings of egg-based foods one could eat without starting to get sick of it. As she cleared away her dishes, her eyes fell on Maru who was talking very animatedly to Penny, perhaps Maru would know what was going on with Harvey.

“Hey, Maru!” May said with a friendly wave. Maru turned to May and gave a squeal of excitement.

“Farmer May!” Maru said with a large smile. “I’m so glad you’re able to join us for your first festival! I always look forward to these gatherings. It makes the valley feel like a real community.”

“I agree,” May said with a nod. “Though, it’s funny you should say that, I noticed that there seems to be a member of the community missing.”

Maru appeared confused for a moment as she scanned the crowd. When realization struck her, she let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh, he’s here,” Maru said, still chuckling.

“I looked everywhere, I couldn’t find him,” May went on. Even now, she quickly surveyed the crowd to see if she was missing something.

“Yeah, Doc doesn’t really get into the whole ‘community gathering’ thing like the rest of us,” Maru went on, shaking her head. “You can usually find him hiding somewhere trying to be invisible until it’s all over. At the moment, my guess is that he’s hiding in the bushes somewhere by the Saloon. I think I saw him duck back there about fifteen minutes ago.”

May thanked Maru and began crossing the town square toward the Saloon. Sure enough, just as she passed Haley and Alex who were batting their eyes flirtatiously at each other, she could see a patch of brown, wavy hair sticking up over one of the hedges by the Saloon. If he weren’t so tall, he probably could have disappeared completely. May stepped around the hedge to find Harvey standing by himself, contentedly staring out at the river. May had caught him by surprise too many times in the past so she tried her best to make her presence known by clearing her throat a few times. Harvey looked up and smiled when he saw May.

“Need a lozenge?” Harvey asked with a hint of concern.

“No, just trying to get your attention without spooking you,” May said with a smirk. “Though I could use a time machine to go back and stop myself from eating so many eggs. I’m sure I ate way more than any person should.”

“Eggs definitely have a place in the well-balanced diet,” Harvey said matter-of-factly. He almost immediately slapped his palm against his forehead. “Oops… I should take off my doctor’s hat for the time being.”

“I think it’s great that you’re so passionate about what you do,” May said kindly. “I’m sure it can be really easy to get burnt out, especially in such a small town. It’s admirable that you still care so much about being a doctor.”

“It’s hard to find the line between ‘annoying doctor advice’ and ‘helpful medical tip’,” Harvey said with a shrug. “I almost always tend to go overboard.”

“Don’t we all when there’s something that means a lot to us?” May asked. Harvey simply nodded quietly, staring back out across the river.

“So what are you doing hiding all the way over here?” May asked curiously. “You do realize there’s a whole event going on right now, right?”

“Why do you think I’m over here?” Harvey answered with a chuckle.

“I just thought the festivals were a time for the town to come together, not break away,” May said with a small shrug. Harvey’s smile faded and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that’s sort of the problem,” Harvey began nervously. “I’m not exactly the biggest fan of community gatherings. There's always so much pressure to socialize and say something charming or interesting and I just… tense up. I don't think many people here find me all that interesting anyhow, it's usually best for me to be an observer."

"I don't think anyone here thinks that about you, Harvey," May said kindly. "I think everyone is just happy to have the whole community together, you included."

"Your optimism is admirable," Harvey said with a small smile. “But I’m pretty well left alone most days of the year, community gatherings don’t change that.”

“Well have you  _ tried  _ putting yourself out there and being social?” May asked curiously.

“I’m not overly fond of… large crowds,” Harvey answered honestly. “I prefer to keep to myself and maybe one or two other people. I prefer close, meaningful connections over big commotions. It’s not that I don’t like socializing, but I do better in one-on-one conversations. It's part of why I like being a doctor. It's just me and my patient, working together toward a common goal. There's no social cues I have to pick up on, no conversational pitfalls I need to avoid, just me and my patient discussing something that I understand; something that makes sense. Unfortunately, the only opportunities I usually get to be social outside of the clinic are at the crowded saloon or at events like these. Everyone sees me keeping to myself, they assume that I want to be left alone, and they oblige. People tend to mistake my isolation for antisocial behavior, so they give me my distance. The truth is...” Harvey hesitated, awkwardly fidgeting with his glasses to avoid making eye contact with May. “The truth is, I would love to be a larger part of the community here. I would love to have scientific discussions with Demetrius or ask Elliot about his latest book or hear about a new recipe Gus is interested in trying. Heck, I’d even settle for just being on a first-name basis here.”

“You are with me, Harvey,” May said with a shrug.

“One down, a couple dozen to go,” Harvey said with a dark chuckle.

“You at least have Maru,” May said optimistically. “Have you ever talked to her about any of this?”

“Maru’s a sweet kid and there’s plenty that I can talk to her about, but I’m afraid there’s too much of a gap to bridge on this one,” Harvey answered. “She’s young, she’s social, she enjoys times like this and has no problem connecting to others. It’s hard for a thirty-six year old introvert to talk about this with a twenty-two year old extrovert. Not to say that she’s immature, she’s very mature for her age, but there’s only so much she can try to understand from my point of view.”

“Then I guess it’s lucky you have me,” May said with a warm smile.

“You’re quite the extrovert yourself,” Harvey said with a small grin. “You seem to be the talk of the town since you got here, everyone loves you.”

“And how would you know that if you don’t socialize with anyone?” May asked with a cheeky grin.

“Just because I don’t actively socialize with anyone doesn’t mean I don’t hear things,” Harvey answered, returning her cheeky grin. He appeared to be loosening up a little and becoming more relaxed. “I’m the town doctor, I overhear more than most, except maybe Gus. Only difference is that I’m not allowed to divulge about ninety percent of what I hear.” May looked at him in confusion for a moment.

“Doctor/patient confidentiality,” Harvey answered plainly. “But, that being said, I’ve overheard a lot about you in the last few weeks.”

“All good, I hope?” May asked hesitantly.

“If anyone in this town had anything bad to say about you, I’d be shocked,” Harvey answered kindly, causing May to blush slightly.

A short silence passed between them, however it wasn’t awkward as most silences typically are. Harvey continued staring out at the river with a content smile while May simply stood next to him, basking in the beautiful, sunny day. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she could hear Mayor Lewis’ voice amplified by a megaphone.

“Gather ‘round, everyone, the egg hunt will begin shortly!” Lewis announced happily.

“Am I to assume you’ll be hiding out back here during the egg hunt?” May asked, honestly not sure of what his answer would be.

“I wish,” he answered with a chuckle. “The kids are pretty thorough, the last thing they want to find hiding in the bushes is a middle-aged doctor instead of an egg.”

As Harvey and May walked back toward the town square, they were met by Maru who was smiling excitedly.

“Ah, you found him!” she exclaimed.

“So it was  _ you  _ that gave me away,” Harvey said with a smirk. “I should have known.”

“So…” Maru turned her attention to May now. “Are you sooo ready for the egg hunt?!” May’s mouth hung open slightly in confusion.

“Uh…” May hesitated. “I thought that was just for kids.”

“May... there’s, like, two kids in this town,” Maru said with a laugh. “Wouldn’t be much of an egg hunt. Mayor Lewis opened it up to ‘the young and the young at heart’. At the moment it’s Vince and Jas, obviously, myself, Abigail, and Sam. We could use another fun, adventurous participant! It’s your first Egg Festival, go for it!” Maru clasped her hands in front of her with a pleading expression on her face. May gave a quick glance at Harvey.

“She said fun and adventurous, you  _ know  _ she wasn’t talking to me,” Harvey replied, throwing his hands up defensively.

“Alright, fine,” May said with a sigh. “I’ll feel a little silly, I’m by far the oldest person participating, but if it’s my first Egg Festival then I guess it’s worth a go.”

“That’s the spirit!” Maru shouted, wrapping an arm around May’s shoulder and leading her to the center of town.

“Good luck!” she could hear Harvey shout from behind her, sounding far too amused than he should be.

When all of the town was gathered around town square and the participants were waiting in the center, Mayor Lewis stepped forward to address everyone.

“ It's time for the highlight of today's festivities... The Annual Spring Egg Hunt!” Lewis announced, causing Vincent and Jas to shriek excitedly.

“Calm down now, kiddos,” Lewis said with an amused chuckle. “You're going to need all your energy if you hope to find the most eggs and take home the exclusive prize.” Lewis handed baskets to each of the participants. Of course, the kids appeared very excited, but May was surprised to see that Abigail wore an expression of fervent determination. It was clear that she was in it to win it.

“Now... Is everyone ready?” Lewis asked, nodding at each of the participants. When they all nodded back, Lewis held his stopwatch above his head and shouted, “Let the egg hunt begin!”

Although May had not been all that thrilled to be roped into this egg hunt, it was surprising to her how suddenly the thrill of the competition took over her as she watched all of the other participants make a mad dash toward the eggs. Almost instantly, May felt a surge of tenacity and suddenly, she wanted nothing more in the world than to find more eggs than anyone else. She took off at a run to the South of town, it appeared that many of her competitors had gone North. They were only allowed a very brief 50 seconds, so time was of the essence. May wasn’t even keeping track of how many eggs she was finding, her mission was only to go from egg to egg as quickly as was humanly possible. Fences were jumped, bushes were vaulted over, and in the last two seconds before time ran out, she made an impressive slide across the dirt for her final egg. It didn’t matter that this ended up ripping a hole in the knee of her jeans.

When the buzzer sounded, May peeked into her basket to count her eggs as everyone returned to the town square. She had a total of nine eggs and was extremely proud of herself. After a quick glance into the other competitor’s baskets, she was positive that she would come out victorious. However, as she walked back to town square, she saw Jas just ahead of her, holding her own basket with her head hung low. She looked like she was about to cry. May quickly peeked into her basket and saw only three eggs. May suddenly felt horrible. This was intended to be a fun, festive activity for children and between herself, Abigail, Maru, and Sam, the spirit of competitiveness took over and left the children with hardly any eggs in their baskets. Without giving it another thought, May jogged to catch up with Jas. She crouched down next to her and pointed at a nearby tree.

“Is that a butterfly I see?” May asked, squinting her eyes in the direction of the tree. Jas quickly looked over to see for herself and when her gaze had turned away, May dumped the contents of her basket into Jas’. After feeling the weight of her basket suddenly increase, Jas quickly turned back to May who was wearing an innocent smile.

“Guess I was wrong,” May said with an overexaggerated shrug. As May walked away, she could see Jas’ face positively light up when she looked into her basket to see a dozen eggs in there. May resumed walking back into town with her empty basket, hoping that no one noticed. Most eyes were on Mayor Lewis as he beckoned everybody back into town square, however she immediately locked eyes with Harvey who flashed her a knowing smirk. When she joined the rest of the town, Harvey jostled his way through the crowd and approached May.

“I saw that,” he said quietly, leaning in close so that no one would overhear. May caught the faint scent of coffee on his breath as he got close, it was actually quite pleasant.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” May said casually, bouncing innocently on the tips of her toes.

“That could technically be considered cheating,” he said matter-of-factly.

“So could four grown adults against two little kids,” May replied coolly. “Just leveling the playing field, is all.”

Harvey chuckled and shrugged. He couldn’t argue with her on that one.

Once everyone had arrived at the center of town, Lewis beckoned all of the egg hunt participants over and peered into their baskets. His eyes widened when he saw Jas’ overflowing basket, though his expression immediately fell when he saw May’s empty basket. She simply gave an innocent shrug.

“Wow, look at all these eggs!” Lewis said to the crowd once he had finished inspecting the baskets. “Now if only I could get you kids to pick up litter this efficiently, we’d have the cleanest town this side of the Gem Sea!” He gave a soft chuckle, though no one else seemed to do so. Lewis shook his head and continued.

“And now, the winner of this year’s egg hunt…” Lewis paused for dramatic effect. “Jas!”

The crowd of villagers all started cheering loudly as Jas stepped forward, her face turning bright red with all of the attention on her. Even Maru and Sam had joined in on the applause, however Abigail looked absolutely furious.

“Here’s your prize!” Lewis told her, handing her a chocolate egg decorated beautifully with multi-colored royal icing. “Enjoy!” As soon as Jas claimed her prize, she ran over to Marnie and buried her face into her leg, trying to hide from all of the attention.

“Well, that’s it for this year’s Egg Festival,” Lewis called out to the town. “Thanks for coming, everyone!”

Almost instantly the crowd began to disperse, May was shocked at how suddenly the day had come to an end.

“So that’s it?” she turned to ask Harvey.

“Isn’t that enough?” he asked in return with a wry grin. Before she could comment any further, Harvey had already started walking swiftly across the town square, making a beeline for his clinic. At first she thought he was the only one eager to escape the crowd but May noticed that almost everyone was already headed off toward their homes. She could hear Abigail complaining in a loud voice to Sebastian and Sam about the impossibility of finding twelve eggs in such a short span of time and how it was very suspicious that the farmer hadn’t found a single egg even though she  _ saw  _ her pick a few up. Abigail said all of this rather loudly, no doubt so that May would overhear it. May grinned, it was actually a mildly satisfying conversation to overhear.

While most villagers were leaving the town square, she saw Gus, Emily, and Mayor Lewis fast at work clearing away the dishes of food and folding up the tables and chairs.

“Need a hand?” May asked Gus politely.

“Don’t you worry about it, kid,” Gus said, shaking his head. “We do this every year, we’ve practically got it down to a science by now. I couldn’t make you clean up after your first community event. Go on home.”

May smiled at Gus, but her expression fell as she turned away and started walking back to the farm. This event seemed fairly anti-climactic, it was all over so quickly. With the way many of the villagers talked about community gatherings, she assumed it would be a bigger affair. Maybe she was spoiled by the flash and grandeur of the big city or maybe this event was only a build up to bigger, better events. She was hoping the next one would be more of an ordeal, though she wasn’t quite sure what the next one would be.

When May returned home, she dug out the map and town information that Lewis had given her on her first day. Out of curiosity, she peeked at what the next event would be. It was called ‘The Flower Dance’. May’s heart beat a little faster as she read the word ‘dance’. Of course it was too early to know what to expect, but she wondered in the back of her head if she would end up having to dance and, if so, with whom?


	9. George's House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May accidentally overhears a private check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really quick chapter to cover Harvey’s 2-heart event. I want to be sure to cover all of them.

**Spring 15**

Halfway through Spring and May was finally feeling like things were falling into place. Her tasks around the farm were becoming easier to complete and she found herself lasting much longer through the day before running out of energy. She thought back to her very first day when she had exhausted herself before noon. She had certainly come a long way. As May was walking to Pierre’s for some more seeds to plant, she noticed that one of Evelyn’s beautiful flower displays had been kicked over and was in a heap. May scowled at the sight of it, wondering which careless villager had knocked over the display and hadn’t bothered to clean it up. May was ready to bet the profit from her next harvest that Shane knocked it over the night before in a drunken haze on his way home from the saloon last night. May rushed over and straightened up the display, but it was too thrashed to stand up properly. She pushed the ruined display off to the side so that no one would trip over it. The best thing to do would be to stop by to see Evelyn and let her know what happened and even offer to help her fix it. May knew how hard Evelyn worked to keep the community looking its best, the least May could do was offer to help her out.

May opened the door to Evelyn and George’s house without even thinking, freezing in the doorway as she realized how rude this was. She was used to businesses like Pierre’s or Clint’s where she could throw the door open without knocking because it was both their residence  _ and  _ their place of business. May felt bad as she remembered that this was strictly a residence and therefore she should have knocked. She gave a quick look inside and didn’t immediately see anyone, maybe she could quickly leave, close the door, and then knock. Before she could do so, however, she heard a voice that did not belong to Evelyn, George, or even their grandson Alex… it was Harvey.

“ Okay, George, I want you to take a deep breath for me,” May heard Harvey say from the living room. May’s heart stopped for a moment as she started to panic. It sounded like Harvey was conducting a house call and May had walked right in the middle of it.

“Mmhmm... turn around, please,” she could hear Harvey instruct George.

At this point, she was too scared to leave, fearing that opening the door would give away her presence. On the other hand, she also didn’t want to get caught lurking in the hallway, either. As May stood there in a panic, trying to decide what to do, she could hear the conversation in the other room becoming more personal.

“George, I'll be honest with you,” Harvey said with a sigh. “You need to make some changes in your lifestyle if you want to stay healthy. I'd like you to reduce your sodium intake, and try to get some moderate exercise with your arms.”

“Hmmph... I know what's best for me,” George replied with a scoff. “Who do you think you are, telling me how to live my life?”

“I'm your doctor, George, that's who I am,” Harvey replied calmly yet firmly. “And I went to school for 8 years so I could learn how to help people stay healthy.”

May decided that it was too risky to try leaving the house and she knew that the longer she stood in the hall, the greater chance there was of being discovered. Either option sounded incredibly awkward. It was best to make herself known now before the conversation became any more personal.

When May stepped into the room, it caused both Harvey and George to jump slightly.

“Oh!” Harvey said with a surprised gasp. “I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be here... these check-ups are supposed to be private.” His tone wasn’t upset or scolding, simply informative. That didn’t make May feel any less intrusive, however, and she was embarrassed to be caught in the middle of George’s visit.

“I’m so sorry, I was just looking for-” May began apologetically, but George interrupted.

“Not so fast!” George said quickly. “I'd like to get a second opinion from this young lady.”

May’s eyes widened slightly, she didn’t expect to get tossed in the middle of this and she certainly didn’t want to be. She took comfort in the fact that there was no way Harvey would allow George to take medical advice from someone who was not a doctor and was positive that Harvey would shut it down.

“Very well,” Harvey said, throwing his hands up. “May, what do you think George should do?” 

May was shocked by this response, she hadn’t expected Harvey to give in, though the expression on his face told May that this was a man who was willing to try anything to get through to his patient. She stood rooted to the spot as both Harvey and George stared at her. George was giving May a scowl that said ‘you had better tell that doctor to shove it’, meanwhile the look on Harvey’s face was desperate. His eyes were practically begging May to tell George to take better care of himself. May quickly pondered which would be worse, letting Harvey down or facing the wrath of George. After looking at the expressions on their faces one last time, May knew that she couldn’t let Harvey down. Besides, George already seemed to not like her much, his opinion of her couldn’t really get any worse.

“George, I think you should follow Doctor Harvey's advice,” May said honestly. George’s scowl worsened. “He’s only trying to help you. He knows what he’s doing, just let him do his job.”

“Thanks, May,” Harvey said with a smile of gratitude. He turned to George with a soft, kind expression. “You see, George, I'm just trying to help you.”

“Fine,” George grumbled, staring down into his lap. “I'll do what you say, Doctor.”

“Thanks for your help, May,” Harvey said kindly. “I appreciate it. Now, however, I will need to finish up George’s visit in privacy, please.” May didn’t need telling twice, she waved to both Harvey and George, then bolted out of the living room as fast as she could. So fast, in fact, that she didn’t see Evelyn in the hallway and crashed right into her.

“Granny!” May gasped, holding out an arm to help Evelyn catch her balance. “I’m so, so sorry!”

“Not to worry, sweetheart,” Evelyn said sweetly, patting May gently on her arm.

“I’ve actually been looking for you,” May said, snapping a finger in realization. She had almost forgotten the entire reason that she was over here in the first place. “I noticed that one of your floral displays got kicked over in town square. I wanted to let you know and offer to help you fix it.”

“I saw that this morning,” Evelyn said with a frown. “I don’t think the flowers can be saved, they’ve been trampled on too much. It just needs a few replacement flowers, it shouldn’t take me long to fix it.”

“Are you sure?” May asked in concern. “I’d be happy to help you with it, I feel bad that someone would do that and then just leave it like that.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Evelyn said kindly. “It will only take a few minutes to fix, but thank you for offering to help. I’m not upset at anyone for knocking the display over, we can’t know the circumstances of how it happened. Maybe someone was in a hurry and didn’t notice, maybe their hands were full and they couldn’t stop to fix it, maybe they were having a bad day and accidentally knocked it over which only made their day worse. The important thing is that it can be easily fixed.” May had to commend Evelyn for her positive outlook.

“While you’re here, I’ve actually got something that I’ve been meaning to give you,” Evelyn continued with a kind smile. “I don’t believe you’ve had my famous cookies yet, you really must try them. I made a batch last night for my grandson but I set a baggie aside for you to take home.”

“Oh, Granny, that’s so thoughtful,” May said with a warm smile. “Thank you so much.”

“Anytime, deary,” Evelyn replied. “Just follow me back here to the kitchen.”

As May and Evelyn reached the entrance to the kitchen, May could hear Harvey speaking to George from across the living room. She tried her best to drown him out and not overhear something she shouldn’t.

“Is that Doctor Harvey I hear in the living room?” Evelyn asked, straining her neck to try to hear better.

“Yes, he’s finishing up a check-up for George,” May answered.

“Oh, that boy... so on top of things,” Evelyn said fondly. May had to hold back a chuckle over Harvey being referred to as a ‘boy’.

“I called him this morning but told him that he needn’t hurry,” Evelyn continued. “Leave it to the good doctor to run over immediately. He works too hard, but he takes wonderful care of us.”

“He takes wonderful care of everyone,” May added.

“I just wish he wasn’t so alone,” Evelyn said sadly. May nodded in agreement. “I know the poor thing is just so shy, but there’s a sadness about him that I think craves contact with other people. He’s conflicted, like he isn’t sure yet whether he wants to connect with people or keep them at arms length. Until he figures it out, he’s just going to be lonely and confused.”

It was the best explanation of Harvey that May had heard so far and it almost brought her to tears. Evelyn was absolutely right. Harvey’s social anxiety made it difficult for him to involve himself in the community as a whole, preferring one-on-one conversations best. And yet, any time he  _ would  _ have the opportunity to have a conversation with someone, it was almost always in a clinical capacity and he would be nothing but professional, maintaining a personal distance from himself and his patients. Until he could take the leap and open himself up a little, even just to one person, he was going to continue feeling isolated.

While May had been thinking about Harvey, Evelyn had grabbed May’s cookies and handed them to her. It was a surprisingly large bag with at least a dozen inside. May was thrilled, cookies were by far her favorite dessert.

“Thank you so much, Granny, this is so generous!” May said, reaching out to pat Evelyn kindly on the shoulder. She wanted to hug this adorable woman in front of her, but thought perhaps she didn’t know her well enough for that.

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Evelyn said graciously. “I’m glad Doctor Harvey’s here, too, I have goodies for him as well. I bring him leftovers every Friday night for dinner so that he can have a nice, home-cooked meal at least once a week. With the Egg Festival this past weekend, it slipped my mind completely.”

May wasn’t sure her heart could take much more of this kind woman. It simultaneously lifted May’s spirits and broke her heart to think that Evelyn went out of her way to bring Harvey a homemade meal once a week to ensure that he was eating right. With a twinge of sadness, she thought about what Harvey must be eating the other six nights of the week.

“Ooh, George must have eaten those pickles,” Evelyn said with pursed lips, her nose buried in the refrigerator. May raised a curious eyebrow.

“I had a jar of pickles in the fridge sitting right next to Doctor Harvey’s pot roast and they are gone! They’re his absolute favorite!” Evelyn placed her hands angrily on her hips and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the living room, even though George could not possibly see her.

“I actually just started pickling some of my vegetables,” May commented.

“Oh, you’ll be Doctor Harvey’s favorite for sure, then,” Evelyn said with a smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” May said thoughtfully.   
May waved politely to Evelyn as she left the house, staring directly at the door to avoid any further awkward situations with Harvey or George. On her way back to the farmhouse, May wondered if Harvey would be a good tester for her batch of pickles to see if it came out right. He seemed to be her official taste tester for her crops, his opinion on her new venture could be useful, especially if pickles were his favorite. She personally hated them, but she knew she could package them and sell them for a greater profit than she could by selling the produce itself. Whatever pays the bills. She was just glad to know  _ someone  _ who enjoyed pickles that might be able to help her out. It didn’t hurt that it might buy her some goodwill with Harvey, either.


	10. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin stops by the farm to discuss May’s new chicken coop. Their conversation flies off the rails as the discussion turns to Doctor Harvey.

**Spring 17**

As Runaway Farm became more productive, May was finally able to earn enough money to add a chicken coop to her farm. Robin was scheduled to arrive on her farm today at 3:00 to go over the blueprints for the new chicken coop and to check out the area where the coop would be built. May was very excited, between the addition of making pickles and jam from her crops as well as the eggs she would soon start to have from her chickens, she was hoping to see her profits climb even further. Most of what she made or grew went directly into the shipping bin to be sold off, however she always saved a few goodies to bring over to Harvey. He was, after all, her official taste tester. After hearing from Evelyn that Harvey loved pickles, May wanted to be sure to bring him a jar of her latest batch of pickles to try. She hadn’t actually tried them herself, she despised pickles, so she was curious what Harvey would think about them.

After completing her daily routine around the farm, she grabbed a jar of pickles and wrapped a small ribbon around the lid of the jar to spruce it up a bit. Presentation is everything, after all. She glanced at her watch as she started the long walk into town. There wasn’t much time until Robin was scheduled to arrive on the farm, so she would have to make it quick. When she showed up at the clinic, Harvey was at his usual post behind the counter. He had been slumped over the counter with his head resting in his hand, looking terribly bored. The moment he saw May walk through the door, his expression brightened and he had a sudden smile on his face.

“May!” he said happily. “Wonderful to see you as always.”

“Not a problem,” May answered. “I just wanted to stop by and see my favorite taste tester.”

“You really are spoiling me with all this fresh produce,” Harvey said. “I feel guilty taking away from your profits.”

“I don’t think you’ll feel as guilty after today,” May said with a large grin, placing the jar of pickles on top of the counter. Harvey’s eyes went slightly wide.

“It’s for me?” he asked in surprise. “This is my favorite stuff! It’s like you read my mind.”

“You have Evelyn to thank for that one,” May admitted. “She told me how much you enjoy pickles. I personally can’t stand them, so I need your palate to tell me if I have a future in pickling.”

“Well thank you very much,” he said with a small nod. Harvey grabbed the jar and placed it near the computer, though May held out a hand to stop him.

“Go on, try some now,” May said. Harvey didn’t need telling twice. He immediately untied the ribbon at the top of the jar and unscrewed the lid. He took a pickle out of the jar and held it up in front of him, turning it over in his fingers as he inspected it. May appreciated that he was taking his job as taste tester seriously.

“ _ Looks _ good, but let’s see how it tastes,” he replied.

Harvey took a bite, inadvertently covering his mustache in small droplets of pickle juice. He gave a soft moan of contentment as he chewed and May already knew that he loved it. The expression on his face said it all.

”These are fantastic!” he finally said after chewing.

“You’re not just saying that, right?” May asked hesitantly. “You’re not doing me any favors by sugar-coating things.”

“I’m a doctor, I don’t sugar-coat,” Harvey replied plainly. “You’ve done an incredible job here, May. I mean it.”

“Thanks so much!” May said, slightly blushing.

“What else have you been up to on the farm?” Harvey asked, taking another bite of his pickle and uttering ‘mmmm’ under his breath.

“I just started experimenting with pickles and jams,” May replied. “I really want to expand my horizons and start making some artisan goods to sell in addition to my produce. Right now I’m working on pickles and jam, but next I want to try harvesting honey from the local bee population.”

“Just be careful with that,” Harvey cautioned her. “Wear protective equipment when working closely with bees. I don’t want to see you in here covered in bee stings.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” May said, crossing her heart.

Harvey nodded, finishing up the last of his pickle with a satisfied look on his face. Clearly it was a hit.

“Oh, and I’m also going to start working with animals on my farm!” May added excitedly. “I want to start with chickens so that I can sell their eggs. I finally have enough to start building a chicken coop, so that will be exciting once I get started with that.” All of a sudden, she felt her stomach drop. Robin was due to arrive this afternoon and May had lost track of time.

“What time is it?” May asked urgently, her eyes darting around the room for a clock.

“3:05,” Harvey answered, looking down at his watch.

“Shit, I’m supposed to be meeting Robin as we speak,” May said with a groan. “I’m afraid I have to get going.”

As May rushed toward the door, she turned around to address Harvey one last time before leaving.

“Thanks for taste-testing for me!” she hollered from across the room. She gave a quick wave which Harvey returned as she bolted out the door.

May ran as fast as she could across town square and down the cobblestone path back to her farm. When she arrived, she could already see Robin walking around her farm, inspecting the area that May had cleared of debris. As May’s footsteps approached, Robin looked up and waved at May.

“ Sorry I'm late, I just had to run some pickles over to Harvey,” May said, still catching her breath from the long run home.

“Some what over to who, now?” Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I just started pickling some of my vegetables recently and Evelyn mentioned that Harvey loves pickles,” May answered, finally feeling her heart rate returning to normal. “I thought he might be a good taste tester for them since I actually hate them.”

“ Since when have you been on a first-name basis with the doctor?” Robin asked with a chuckle.

“Uh, since the first day I met him and he asked me to just call him Harvey,” May answered with a shrug. “Which reminds me, he actually hates being called 'doctor'.”

“Oh, and how exactly would you know that?” Robin asked with a grin.

"Because I actually take the time to talk to him and get to know him," May answered seriously. “Nobody else in this town seems to want to do that except Maru.”

“Whoa, I was just joking around, Kitten,” Robin said, throwing her hands up defensively.

“It's not funny, it really bothers him!” May replied in frustration. She hadn’t intended to take this out on Robin, but it was something that had been bugging her ever since the Egg Festival. "How would you like to feel isolated like that? He's lived here for five years and nobody makes any effort to get to know him except for his damn employee."

"First of all, that 'employee' is my daughter, so watch where you go with that," Robin said in a serious tone. "Second, if you want to open this can of worms, let's open this can of worms. No one talks to him because he locks himself away from the world and hides at every opportunity."

"Hides at every major, crowded, rowdy event where there's a million people breaking off into cliques," May corrected her. "He doesn't disappear the other days of the year, he's exactly where he's always been; sitting in the clinic just waiting for someone to come in." Robin opened her mouth to say something, but May barreled on. "And guess what? When someone finally  _ does  _ walk through those doors, is it ever to say hello? Good morning? How's your day going? No, it's always a scraped knee or a physical exam or a bloody nose."

"Well, he  _ is  _ the doctor, it’s kind of his job," Robin said sarcastically, folding her arms.

"And that's all he is to this town," May said, throwing up her hands in frustration. "He's just the doctor, he doesn't have thoughts or opinions or feelings. He treats every single person in this town for each and every need they have and what does he get in return, huh? Who takes time to look out for  _ him _ ?"

“And why exactly is it up to  _ us  _ to reach out, huh?” Robin asked, raising her voice slightly. “It’s a two-way street, Kitten. You feel bad that the doctor is misunderstood or some shit, when was the last time  _ he  _ ever made an effort to get to know anyone? When was the last time he knocked on  _ my  _ door for a social call?”

“It’s not as easy for some people,” May said quietly, gritting her teeth. “I actually had this conversation with him at the Egg Festival. Did you know that nobody, not a single damn person other than Maru and myself, stops by the clinic unless something’s wrong? Day in and day out, the only interaction he gets with anybody is in a professional capacity. Could you imagine life with no kids, no husband, no family, and all day everyday the only time you ever communicate with anyone is to talk about carpentry? And then when you show up at a community gathering, everyone breaks off and no one even acknowledges that you’re there?” May could feel her voice quivering in anger as she got progressively more intense. “Harvey’s shy, but that doesn’t make him incapable of connecting with people. Sometimes all a person needs is for somebody else to reach out to them. That’s what your daughter has done and that’s what I’m doing. It’s just amazing to me that nobody else has even bothered trying. Everyone here claims to love the sense of community that comes with a small town, but that’s bullshit when I see such an important member of the community being so blatantly ignored. He’s not just the town doctor, he’s a fucking human being.” 

Robin stood in silence for a moment, mostly in shock over May’s outburst. May took a few deep, calming breaths during the silence. She felt bad for unloading on Robin like she did, it wasn’t Robin’s fault that Harvey was treated this way and if anything, Robin’s daughter was the only other person who  _ was  _ making an effort.

“I just…” Robin began, but paused for a moment at a loss for words. When she finally spoke again, her voice was quiet and apologetic. “I guess we’re all a little guilty. He moved here five years ago and at that point, we all just had our connections and our friends already. I know it’s hard for newcomers to enter into the fold of such a tight-knit community, but we usually rely on them to do a lot of that themselves. Elliot and Leah had no problem integrating themselves into the community. You definitely seem to have no problem doing that, either. Doctor Harvey… I guess nobody really noticed when he got here that he just wasn’t connecting with anybody. I think we all just assumed he preferred distance and we gave it to him. Nobody recognized it as a cry for help.”

“Your daughter did,” May said kindly. “He’s lucky he has her, at least.”

“And now you, apparently,” Robin said with a smile. “You are a ferociously good friend to him, it seems.”

“I’m sorry,” May said with a small chuckle. “I didn’t mean to take this out on you, I really didn’t. This has just been on my mind ever since the Egg Festival. It was the first time I really got to see the dynamic of this town as a whole with everyone coming together. It was just devastating to find him separated from the community and nobody even noticed that he wasn’t there.”

“This really bothers you, doesn't it?” Robin asked sincerely.

“It's just frustrating to watch,” May said with a sigh. “No one even cares except for me and Maru.”

“And why  _ do  _ you care so much?” Robin asked thoughtfully.

“Because it's not right!” May answered passionately. “Because if everyone could take the time to get to know him, they’d see what  _ I  _ see. They’d see someone who’s more than just a walking medical book. They’d see how kind, smart, and funny he is.”

“Oh, Kitten! You're in love with Doctor Harvey!” Robin said suddenly. The serious expression she had earlier suddenly melted as her face lit up with a wide grin. May was absolutely floored. Robin was way off base if she mistook May’s caring for love or even infatuation.

“Love, Robin, really?” May said with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

“Well whatever it is, you've got it baaad,” Robin said, still smiling from ear to ear.

“There is no 'it', we're just good friends,” May said defensively. The smile on Robin’s face was starting to irritate her.

“Oh, Kitten, we almost got into a huge fight because of how fiercely you were defending him,” Robin pointed out.

“I wasn't  _ defending  _ him, I just don't think it's right how everyone ignores him is all,” May said, crossing her arms. “We're just friends.”

“Oh, I'll believe that coming from Maru but I don't believe it for a second from you,” Robin said plainly. 

“Robin, seriously, he’s a very good friend of mine, nothing more,” May said, tilting her head. Robin, however, noticed the corners of May’s lips twitch into a hint of a smile. Robin burst out in a fit of giddy giggling.

“What is so funny?!” May asked defensively.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s not funny,” Robin said, still giggling. When she finally calmed down enough to stop giggling, Robin looked up into May’s face. May was very clearly annoyed.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I guess I just never really thought about him…  _ that  _ way,” Robin said with a shrug.

“What way?” May asked curiously, though she was still annoyed at how Robin was smiling like a giddy fool.

“As someone… dateable,” Robin answered honestly. “I know it sounds horrible, it really does, but… he’s our  _ doctor _ . He doesn’t date people.”

May opened her mouth to speak, but Robin interrupted her.

“I know, I know, hear me out,” Robin went on. “Think about it this way… think back to when you were living in the city. Was there ever a time that you looked at, say, your mailman and thought  _ ‘I wonder what kind of girl he goes for… I wonder if there’s someone special that he’s seeing’ _ . No, he’s the guy that delivers your mail… period. Kinda the same thing here. Doctor Harvey is my doctor, I guess it never really occurred to me that he's still a single guy looking for love and companionship just like the rest of us.”

“Robin, we literally  _ just  _ talked about this,” May said with a sigh. “He’s a person, too.”

“Yes, you have made that abundantly clear,” Robin said with a laugh. “But that doesn’t change the fact that before this conversation, he was just my doctor. I can’t say I ever really looked at him and thought _ ‘I hope he finds a nice girl’ _ . But hey, turns out he did!”

“Robin, for Yoba’s sake, _ I am not in love with Harvey! _ ” May said firmly, placing a lot of emphasis on her last few words to make herself perfectly clear.

For awhile Robin just stared silently at May, watching every expression on her face carefully as though looking for her expression to give her away. May simply stared back defiantly.

“Then how  _ do  _ you feel about him?” Robin asked, still studying May’s face intently.

“I…” May hesitated. She had never really thought about it before until now. Of course she liked him on a social level, he was very kind and she was able to hold a conversation with him in a way she couldn't with many of the other villagers. It also made her happy to know that she could be a friend to him when he was very clearly in need of someone to talk to. But was their budding friendship becoming more? May couldn’t say one way or the other.

“I don't know,” she finally answered.

“That might be a question you want to start thinking of an answer to,” Robin said seriously.

“I mean, I’m not in love with him,” May said quickly just to get that out of the way despite the skeptical look on Robin’s face, “but I’m also not going to say that I don’t have  _ any  _ feelings for him. We’re good friends, just like me and you.”

Robin simply nodded quietly, though May could see that there was still skepticism in her eyes. May was starting to get an upset stomach about this whole conversation and decided that it would be best to change the subject.

“Sooo,” May began slowly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. “What do we have so far regarding the chicken coop?”

The rest of Robin’s visit was spent going over the blueprints for the chicken coop and discussing where on the farm May would like it built. May felt annoyed every time Robin would suddenly break out in a grin as they spoke, knowing what she was thinking in the back of her mind. Luckily, she didn’t actually bring up the subject again and May was thankful for it. She didn’t want to think about it right now. Once May and Robin were on the same page about the chicken coop, Robin rolled up the blueprints and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll start working on your new coop first thing tomorrow morning!” Robin said happily. “We’ll be seeing a lot of each other over the next few days, Kitten.” Robin gave her a friendly wink.

“I can’t wait,” May replied. She was genuinely looking forward to starting a new venture on her farm and was excited for something new to work toward.

Robin and May hugged each other and said their goodbyes, then Robin headed off on her way back up to the mountain. Once she had left, May looked at her watch. So much of her day was gone, there really wasn’t much she could accomplish for the rest of the day. She retired back into the farmhouse and began preparing her dinner. Without a proper kitchen, it was difficult to provide meals for herself, but with an ice chest and a microwave, she managed to make it work.

_ ‘One home improvement at a time,’ _ she thought.

As May sat down at her table to eat, she suddenly found that she wasn’t hungry anymore. She pushed her dinner aside and sighed, resting her chin in her hands as her mind started to process everything that she and Robin had talked about. Her dog King rushed over to the table, resting his head on May’s knee.

“How’d you know I needed someone,” May said affectionately, scratching him behind his ears. His tail wagged quickly as he lifted his head, staring at her untouched dinner.

“Of course, you just want food,” May said with a sigh. She grabbed her plate and placed it on the floor at her feet where King immediately began to devour his dinner.

May stood up and crossed the room to lay on her bed to be more comfortable. It had been a long day and she needed time to think. As she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her farmhouse, she couldn’t help but chuckle. It was ridiculous to think that she would be in love with Harvey. May was certainly not looking for a relationship at the moment and it would be silly to try and have one when she needed to devote herself to her farm. Of course, of all the people May  _ could  _ have a relationship with, Harvey certainly was not a bad choice.

Shane was still far too rude to her every time she tried to speak to him, it was clear he wanted nothing to do with her at all. Alex was a little too full of himself for May’s liking, plus he was way too young for her. Sebastian was so introverted that she didn’t really know much about him yet. Not to mention, it seemed odd to try courting her best friend’s son. Sam was too childish and immature, at least based on the few encounters she had had with him. Elliot was fine enough, though she knew that he and Leah were beginning a romance. Then, of course, there was Harvey.

When she first moved to Pelican Town, Harvey was the first person she had met besides Lewis and Robin, who had met her directly at her farm. May wasn’t sure if it was  _ because  _ he was the first person she met in town that she had so quickly taken a liking to him or if it was because he was genuinely nice to her. Either way, she remembered their very first meeting with fondness, chuckling to herself as she remembered how easily flustered he became around her. She had assumed at the time that it was because she was new, but she now knew that it was because he just wasn’t the best at socializing. May felt honored to be someone that he could open up to, knowing what a rare find that was for someone like Harvey. It made May smile to know that she could be there for someone who really needed her. She supposed she needed him just as much. Although she was getting along well with the rest of the town, she couldn’t really consider any of them ‘friends’ except for Harvey and Robin. Robin was great to joke around with and have a good time with, but Harvey was great to sit down and have a real conversation with.

It was comforting for May to know that Harvey was always there, ready to listen if she ever needed him to. It certainly was a nice change from her ex-boyfriend Chad, who regularly interrupted May to change the topic to his own interests. May remembered how often she would come to Chad with a problem, only for him to dismiss it almost immediately. Harvey had never dismissed her, even when she felt she was being bothersome. May could never truly be sure if her frequent visits were appreciated or secretly despised, but she had a feeling that Harvey genuinely looked forward to her stopping by. With every visit, May would find herself going on and on about her farm and Harvey would simply listen. He never looked bored, he never looked put out, he always just  _ listened _ . May usually felt bad that she hogged so much of the conversation, but he seemed to enjoy being a sounding board for her. Plus, he still didn’t seem quite comfortable enough to open up to her yet. He had opened up to her a little bit at the Egg Festival, but that was the only time he ever really talked to her about himself. Now that she thought about it, she didn’t know too terribly much about him. She wasn’t even sure what his last name was. Guilt ate away at her as she thought of all the things she still didn’t know about him. There was still so much of him to uncover and May smiled at the thought of peeling back the layers and finding out more. She already knew that he was funny, cracking the occasional medical joke that was usually corny, but still amusing. She knew that he was smart,  _ incredibly  _ smart, in fact. She knew that he was handsome, of course he was no Elliot but that hardly mattered to May; she liked the dapper, though slightly old-fashioned look that Harvey had. She also knew that he was kind, that much was very obvious. He was, perhaps, the kindest person she had ever met. 

May quickly sat upright, so quickly in fact that she instantly felt light-headed. Or perhaps her light-headedness came from her sudden realization… the realization that she was, in fact, falling for Harvey. May could feel her heart beating faster in her chest as she thought about all of the many wonderful qualities about Harvey and how even thinking about him made her happier. It had been a long time since May had someone that made her feel this way. The instant flutter of butterflies in her stomach was a long-forgotten sensation and no matter how hard May tried, she suddenly could not subdue the giddy smile that had spread across her face. She suddenly had so much energy, so much excitement, she wasn’t quite sure how to channel it all. She stood on top of her old, rickety bed and began bouncing with excitement, unable to help herself from giggling with glee. It was suddenly impossible for May to believe that only moments earlier she had been convinced that she  _ wasn’t  _ falling for Harvey, how could she not be? It seemed so obvious to her now that he was exactly the kind of man she needed after her last toxic relationship. She flopped onto the bed once more, reaching for her pillow and squeezing it against her chest. Her mind raced, reliving every encounter she had ever had with Harvey and how every time she saw him, he always made her day a little better just by being a part of it.

May spent the remainder of the evening pacing around the farmhouse, not only trying to burn off the sudden surge of energy she had but also trying to think about what to do next. The more she thought about Harvey, the more she knew that she wanted more of him in her life. At this point, there was so much about him that she still didn’t know, she was at least happy to start off just getting to know him a little better. He was still so shy, May was afraid of coming on too strong and scaring him off. What she needed was an opportunity to be with him in a casual setting, away from the clinic where everything was so stiff and clinical. May smiled once more as a thought occurred to her… she suddenly knew exactly who she was going to dance with at the Flower Dance.


	11. The Flower Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is ready to ask Harvey to dance at the Flower Dance… all she needs is for him to say ‘yes’.

**Spring 24**

The morning of the Flower Dance had arrived and May woke up feeling nervous and excited. It was exactly one week earlier that she realized her true feelings for Harvey and over the course of the week, she had thought of little else besides asking him to dance at the Flower Dance. She had found herself in his clinic many times over the course of the week, bringing him a constant supply of pickles which he was very grateful for. May had debated asking him to the dance early, though she had heard that it was customary to find your dance partner on the actual day of the dance and now, it was finally here. She raced out of bed quickly, it was going to be a very busy morning. Community event or not, she still had chores around the farm to complete, plus she had to get dressed and ready for the dance all before 9:00. She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas and into her work clothes, she would only have time this morning to water her crops and feed the chickens before she had to start getting ready for the dance.

After the fastest plant watering session ever (she really hoped she hadn’t missed any) and practically tossing hay into the chickens’ beaks, May ran back into the farmhouse to shower, get dressed, and do her hair and makeup as quickly as possible. Her excitement started to build as she stepped out of the shower and saw her dress hanging up in her closet. Emily, who turned out to be quite the seamstress, had helped her put together a simple, yet charming white dress accented with small daisies in preparation for the dance. A white dress seemed a little too matrimonial for May, but Emily assured her that it was customary for all the ladies to wear white and all the men to wear blue. Since May had never been to a community dance, she was thankful for Emily’s knowledge and expertise.

“Oh, you’ll have your pick of the men for sure,” Emily had told her when the dress had been completed. “You’ll look absolutely stunning.”

As May put on her dress and surveyed herself in the mirror, a smile crept onto her face as she started to twirl. She  _ felt  _ stunning in this dress. Her confidence was soaring, maybe Emily was right. Maybe she would have her pick of the men, and yet only one man stood out in her mind; Harvey… kind, sweet, adorable Harvey. May’s stomach fluttered at the very thought of him. She knew he didn’t have any potential romances and she was sure that he wouldn’t have anyone to dance with. How could he possibly turn her down?

As the clock drew closer to 9:00, May began the long walk to the clearing in Cindersnap Forest where the dance was to be held. The moment her feet touched the soft dirt, the heels of her dress shoes began to sink into the soft earth.

_ ‘Great,’  _ she thought with a sigh, _ ‘I’ll be walking on my toes all day long.’ _

As she entered Cindersnap Forest from her farm, she could hear Marnie speaking soothingly to Jas.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you’re too young to be the Flower Queen,” Marnie said, giving Jas’ shoulder a light squeeze.

Jas didn’t say anything, but hung her head sadly as the two began to walk toward the forest clearing. May walked quickly to catch up with them and when she had, she gave a small curtsy to Jas.

“Your majesty,” May said with a small wink. Jas' face turned bright red and she hid swiftly behind Marnie's dress.

“Well don’t you look lovely,” Marnie said with a smile. “You clean up beautifully.”

May blushed slightly, this was the first time any of the villagers would see her in anything other than denim jeans and a work shirt.

“Believe it or not, I actually did my hair and makeup every day when I worked at Joja,” May replied.

“I forgot you used to work there,” Marnie commented. Suddenly, an idea seemed to strike Marnie as she gave a short gasp and stopped walking for a moment.

“You know, my nephew Shane works for the JojaMart in town!” Marnie said, excitedly. “I bet you two would have a lot to talk about!"

May's cheeks started to flush in embarrassment as she saw what Marnie was trying to do.

"I don't believe Shane has plans to dance with anyone today,” Marnie continued. “It would be a shame to miss out on dancing at your first Flower Dance, I'm sure he would love to dance with you. And I believe you're both the same age, so how perfect is that?!"

May found it unlikely that Shane would love to do anything besides scowl, let alone be forced into dancing with the new girl. May gave an awkward chuckle and did her best to let Marnie down easy.

"I'm not sure Shane likes me very much," May said with a shrug. Marnie began to explain, but May shook her head and smiled. "No, no, it's fine! I'm still new and it's hard to warm up to people, especially in such a tight knit community. I get it. Plus…"

May hesitated slightly. Should she admit that she already had plans on asking someone else? Marnie was notorious for gossip and May was sure she would get a barrage of questions if she even hinted that she was interested in someone from town. It was best to keep this kind of thing to herself. However, Marnie was looking at her after May had trailed off, so she had to say something.

"Plus, I want to get a chance to visit with everyone and that wouldn't be fair to Shane for me to be bouncing around visiting with everyone else," she answered. "I can always focus on a dance partner next year, but for now I just can't wait to see it all."

Marnie looked a little disappointed, but thankfully she didn't bring it up any further. For the rest of the walk, they talked about May's chicken coop as May told Marnie all about how her chickens were doing in their new home.

When they arrived at the forest clearing, May was already starting to feel winded. She had never been this far into the forest and if no one had told her it was here, she might have missed this area completely. The first thing she saw when they arrived was yet another booth set up by Pierre to sell flowers and souvenirs, none of which May could afford at the moment. Pierre was dressed in a faded blue suit, she had a suspicion that this might be the same suit he wears every single year to the Flower Dance.

May looked around the field and noticed that she was one of the last people to arrive, no doubt because of how long her morning chores had taken.  _ 'I'm just fashionably late,'  _ she thought. But she was certainly not the only fashionable one here. One of the most exciting parts about the experience was seeing the rest of the town let their hair down and dress in their best attire. The crowd was a sea of white dresses, blue suits, and more flowers than May had ever seen in her life.

"May!" she heard someone shriek. She looked over and saw Emily, looking radiant in her own gown.

"May, you look simply beautiful!" Emily continued, beaming with pride.

"It's all thanks to you," May said kindly. Before she could continue a conversation with Emily, Marnie rushed over to Emily and gave her a quick hug.

"Emily! You look gorgeous, sweetheart!" Marnie said happily. "You know, I'd hate for your beautiful dress to be stuck off to the side during the dance, that dress needs to be seen! If you don't already have a partner, I'm sure Shane would love to dance with you so you can show off the hard work you put in to making that dress!"

Emily started awkwardly mumbling, trying to come up with an excuse, however she was too kind to say no and eventually just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh sure, why not? No one else has asked me, it could be fun!"

Marnie took Emily by the arm and practically dragged her across the field to Shane who was already making a pass at the food table. May could hear a pained groan from nearby and looked over to see Clint cursing under his breath. May wasn't sure what that was all about, but Clint looked incredibly grumpy and May figured it was best not to bother him at the moment.

May's eyes scanned the crowd to soak it all in… and perhaps to find a certain bespectacled doctor. She saw Elliot and Leah holding hands by the river, no doubt they were already paired off. Elliot somehow looked even fancier than he ever had in his three-piece blue pinstripe suit. He had even added a chain of daisies woven through his luxurious hair that made him look like a mythical forest sprite. Across the field she saw Marnie grabbing Emily and Shane's hands and forcing them together, looking positively proud of herself while both Shane and Emily looked red-faced and miserable. Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam were huddled together as usual. May couldn't help but wonder who Abigail would end up dancing with; Sam or Sebastian. Evelyn and George looked absolutely adorable in their dress attire, even though George looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Alex watched with a lovestruck smirk as Haley had already begun dancing and twirling. May had heard from Caroline that Haley had been crowned Flower Queen for the last few years in a row. May wasn't quite sure what that meant, but Haley seemed to be taking it very seriously.

Just as May had almost scanned the entire crowd, she heard laughter coming from a small group. She turned her attention to the source of the sound and saw Maru and Penny looking very amused about something as they were in mid-conversation with… Harvey. May felt her stomach flutter the moment she laid eyes on him. He looked even more handsome than normal, dressed in a classy blue fitted suit. His usual attire was always slightly too baggy for him, this was the first time May noticed how slender he was. She always knew he was tall, but the slim design of his fitted suit made him appear even taller than she could remember. The only thing that looked off to May was his hair. He had attempted to tame the naturally unruly wave of his hair with a comb and gel, but it just made his hair look stiff. May much preferred the wild flow of his natural, wavy locks. Still, there wasn't much else to complain about, Harvey was looking positively handsome.

However, May's eyes scanned from Harvey to Maru and Penny who were still conversing with Harvey with great amusement.  _ 'Get away from him,' _ May thought bitterly. It pained her to see him having a good time with two other women. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she was hoping that she would find Harvey alone and awkward in a corner of the field, much like he had been at the Egg Festival. She was hoping to show up, dazzle him with her wit and charm, and then ask him to dance. Of course he would accept, in her fantasy. But in reality, he was doing just fine on his own and seemed to have two potential dance partners already. As May struggled with whether or not to join their close-knit group, she saw Penny and Maru leave Harvey's side to walk to the food table. If she was ever going to ask him, now would be the time to do it. She took a deep, calming breath and walked as confidently as she could over to Harvey.

"May!" he said with a friendly wave. "I was wondering if we would be seeing you out here today."

"Absolutely," May answered, a little more enthusiastically than she had intended. "I really want to be an active part of the community, I wouldn't miss a big event."

"This one always gives me anxiety," he said with a grimace. "It's actually my least favorite of the community events, and that's saying something."

"Why is that?" May asked curiously.

"I'm usually able to fly under the radar during community events, no one typically notices when I'm not actively participating. You may recall our run-in at the Egg Festival," Harvey said with a small grin. "That’s not the case at the dance, though. Somehow everyone notices when an eligible bachelor or bachelorette isn't dancing, and boy are they sure to point it out. And yet if you do end up finding a partner which is hard enough to do, then everyone stares at you while you dance, and I can't say I'm much of a dancer. You're stared at if you  _ don’t  _ have a partner or you're stared at if you  _ do  _ have a partner. There's just no getting away from it."

A small, awkward silence passed between them as Harvey placed his hands in his pockets and stared at the crowd around the food table. May noticed that Maru was starting to wave goodbye to the group gathered there and she knew that any second now, Maru would be making her way back to Harvey. It was now or never.

"You know," May began, wanting to keep it as casual as possible, "I'm still pretty new here and don't really have anyone to dance with. If you don't have a dance partner either, we could probably just dance with each other… you know, just as friends."

May added in the last part when she saw Harvey's face fall a bit. She could already tell by his expression that he was about to turn her down. She hoped adding the bit about dancing as friends would soften the blow and not embarrass her completely when he rejected her.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I, er... have plans to ask someone else," Harvey said apologetically, shifting uncomfortably in place. He truly did look sorry, but that didn't make his rejection sting any less.

May felt her stomach churn, this wasn’t at all how it was supposed to be. The grand fantasy she had built up in her mind of her and Harvey dancing together, having a wonderful time, getting to know each other, and building a relationship from there was destroyed.

"No problem, I totally understand," May said, chuckling nervously. "Hey, good luck with whoever you're going to ask."

May started to walk slowly backward, but almost fell as she bumped into someone. Of course, it was Maru.

"Whoops!" Maru said, reaching out to steady May. "Are you okay, Farmer?"

_ 'No… no I'm not,'  _ May thought to herself. All she could do was awkwardly nod at Maru and keep walking away. She didn't want Maru or Harvey to see the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

May didn't know it, but Harvey was keeping a promise to Maru that he had made a year earlier, that he would ask her to dance if she didn't have a partner of her own. With the chances of Maru having a partner looking very slim, Harvey knew he owed it to his best friend to dance with her. However, May didn't know any of this and all she could see was how happy Harvey and Maru looked together.

As May began to move swiftly away from Maru and Harvey, who were smiling and laughing together once more, she caught Robin’s eye and tried to look casual. Robin could see through her, however, and excused herself from Demetrius, Jodi, and Caroline to pay May a visit.

“Ahh… the air smells so sweet with all these flowers,” Robin said, making smalltalk.

“Oh… yes, I suppose it does,” May said sadly, turning her face to avoid Robin noticing her tear-stained cheeks.

“Why so glum, chum?” Robin asked with a friendly smile.

“I just…” May couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud, so she simply turned her gaze over to Harvey and Maru who were still having a wonderful time together.

“You just asked Doctor Harvey to dance, didn’t you?” Robin asked as realization struck. May quietly nodded, trying to sniff back the tears that were still slowly rolling down her cheeks. Robin immediately threw her arms around May’s shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze.

“Oh, Kitten,” Robin said sympathetically, still hugging May tightly. “Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry.”

May wanted to scream, shout, kick, and rage but all she could do for now was bury her face into Robin’s shoulder, taking the opportunity of her face being hidden to let the tears flow. Robin held her in a tight hug, allowing May to let it all out. When May had finally composed herself, she pulled away from Robin’s embrace and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. A quick glance at Robin’s dress showed her a small mascara stain which made May feel slightly guilty. Robin, however, didn’t seem to care and only worried about wiping the stray mascara from May’s face.

“What did he say?” Robin finally asked, resting a hand on May’s shoulder in support.

“He’s asking… someone else,” May answered sadly. She didn’t want to say anything more on the subject. Maru was Robin’s daughter, after all.

Robin looked up to see Harvey and Maru talking and, to May’s surprise, she let out a soft chuckle.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Kitten,” Robin said reassuringly. “Those two have been best friends for the last few years. As Maru’s mother, I can personally guarantee you that there is absolutely nothing going on between them. Doctor Harvey isn’t really Maru’s…  _ type _ .”

“Then why doesn’t he want me?” May asked desperately. It somehow made it worse to know that he and Maru weren’t romantically involved and yet he still rejected May. At least it made sense to think that he turned her down in favor of another romantic conquest, but if he and Maru were only friends, then perhaps he just wasn’t interested in May the way she was interested in him.

“Maru is familiar,” Robin answered plainly. “They’ve danced together for the last two years, I think they do it to avoid having to actually find a real partner… not that you’re not a real partner!” Robin added the last bit in a hurry. “But I think he finds it easier to maintain the status quo.”

This made May feel slightly better, though she couldn’t help but feel that Harvey just wasn’t on the same page as she was. If he truly felt the same way about her, he would have been willing to upset the status quo and accept May’s offer to dance.

"Sooo," Robin said with a grin on her face. May could hardly understand what Robin was smiling about.

"So does this mean you're in love with Doctor Harvey just like I said you were?!" Robin asked excitedly. May quickly shushed her as her cheeks flushed pink. The last thing she needed was for that to be overheard. She took Robin's arm and led her to a secluded area by the river.

"I may be developing…  _ feelings _ ... for him," she answered slowly. Robin's face lit up with the largest smile May had ever seen.

"Awww, Kitten!" Robin replied, giving her another quick hug. "I knew it!"

“But it doesn’t matter,” May said with a defeated sigh, “it’s not like he even remotely feels the same way.”

“What have you done to show him your intentions?” Robin asked curiously.

“Nothing, really,” May admitted, lowering her head. “I only realized it that day you came over with the plans for the chicken coop. Since then I’ve pretty much done what I’ve been doing all along, dropping in to say hello every so often and bringing him food from the farm.”

“Oh, I have  _ got  _ to tell Maru,” Robin said excitedly, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

“No!” May shouted quickly, causing Robin to jump. “Please, promise you won’t tell anybody,  _ especially  _ Maru.”

“You do realize Maru is probably the  _ best  _ person to tell, right?” Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, she’s his best friend, she knows him better than all the rest of this town combined, she spends two days a week working very closely with him… and you  _ don’t  _ want her inside help?”

“No,” May answered definitively. “It’s  _ because  _ she’s so close to him that I don’t want her knowing.” May couldn’t quite explain it, maybe she was jealous of the way Harvey was looking at Maru right now or maybe it was how close the two of them were, but she didn’t feel like involving Maru in any of this.

“If you insist,” Robin said with a shrug. May folded her arms and stared out across the river, feeling miserable. It was impossible to imagine enduring the rest of the Flower Dance now that she had been rejected and a small part of her just wanted to head for home immediately. Robin could clearly sense May’s disappointment and changed the subject.

“I haven’t told you yet how gorgeous you look,” Robin said kindly.

“Not like it matters,” May replied, chuckling darkly.

“Oh, it matters plenty, Kitten, trust me,” Robin said with a smirk. “You look beautiful whether Doctor Oblivious can see that or not. Don’t think for a moment that his is the only opinion that matters. It’s a beautiful day, you’re looking fabulous, and dammit you’re going to enjoy yourself!”

May couldn’t help but smile, Robin really was a good friend.

“Come on,” Robin said, wrapping an arm around May’s shoulders. “This is still your first ever Flower Dance, why don’t you hang out with me and the nerd for awhile.”

Robin began to walk May back toward Demetrius, Jodi, and Caroline but May held out a hand to stop her.

“Robin, I need you to do me a favor,” May said seriously. Robin gave her her full attention. “I meant what I said back there…  _ please  _ don’t tell anyone that I asked Harvey to dance, I don’t want the whole town knowing about that. And… please leave Maru out of this.”

Robin gave her a reassuring nod and said, “Absolutely, you have my word. Just because I work out with the ‘gossip girls’ once a week,” Robin gestured in the direction of Jodi and Caroline, “doesn’t mean that I participate in any of that nonsense. And I promise you, Maru will never know either.”

“Thanks,” May said with a sigh of relief. “The last thing I need is the rumor mill to start churning.”

“No problem,” Robin replied. “But for what it’s worth, I think you and Harvey would actually be really great together.” May smiled warmly at Robin, it was the first time she had heard Robin refer to Harvey without his title. It was a small gesture, but meaningful all the same.

“Give him time,” Robin continued. “I think he’s just buried a little too deep in his shell. If anyone can crack it, it’s you, Kitten.”

May wasn’t so sure about that, she had been in Pelican Town for almost an entire season, making it a point to visit Harvey as many times as possible in an effort to ‘crack his shell’, and she seemed to be making zero progress. It was nice of Robin to try and make her feel better, but it was becoming increasingly obvious to May that Harvey just wasn’t sharing her feelings.

Robin led May over to Demetrius, Jodi, and Caroline and May was at least thankful to have a group of people to converse with so she wouldn’t be alone.

At least, she  _ was  _ thankful, until Jodi immediately greeted her with, “Are you going to be dancing today, May?” Jodi gave a small, high-pitched giggle. May immediately wanted to run for the hills, but kept her composure.

“Not this year,” May said with a shrug. “This is my first Flower Dance and I don’t know anyone well enough to dance with them.”

“True,” Jodi said with a nod, “I always thought this event was so romantic, you should wait until you find just the right person.”

“These springtime dances can be traced back to ancient fertility rituals,” Demetrius added excitedly. May could tell he had been waiting for just the right opportunity to drop that little factoid all morning. “Hey, you should know about this stuff, Farmer May!”

At these words, May noticed Robin subtly elbow Demetrius in the ribs, no doubt in an effort to shut him up about the subject of fertility in front of a woman who was just jilted by her love interest. May gave a soft chuckle, amused by Demetrius’ enthusiasm.

“I don’t think they covered that in my ‘Farming for Dummies’ book, I’ll have to check it for a chapter on ‘Fertility Rituals’,” May said, jokingly.

May found herself chatting with Robin and Demetrius for most of the morning, Jodi and Caroline had moved their way through the crowd to mingle but May was content to stay put. She forgot how easy it was to talk to Robin and even Demetrius. It was refreshing to open up to someone and have them open up right back to you. She had spent so long having one-sided conversations with Harvey that she forgot what a real back-and-forth conversation was like.

At around 11:00, Mayor Lewis stepped into the center of the field and the villagers began to gather in a circle around him. May joined the rest of the group, assuming this was the signal that the dance was about to begin.

“Well, should we start the dance now?” he asked the crowd. The villagers all started clapping and a few gave whoops and yells of approval.

“Excellent!” Mayor Lewis said with a wide smile. "Then let the dance begin! May I have all of our eligible bachelors and bachelorettes onto the dance floor!" Mayor Lewis stepped off to the side, allowing the paired off couples to step onto the dance floor to begin the dance.

May watched as the young, vibrant couples took the dance floor full of hope, passion, and excitement. Elliot and Leah appeared to be the most connected, staring lovingly into each other's eyes as they danced perfectly in time. Emily and Shane, however, were quite the opposite. They were barely touching each other as they swayed mechanically to the music, both looking as though they would rather be watching from the sidelines. Abigail, May noticed, had ended up with Sebastian. They actually looked rather cute together and May noted that they both looked content in each other's company. Alex and Haley were dancing sweetly together, with Haley adding a few extra twirls and flourishes to the dance to set herself apart from the other ladies. Penny had somehow ended up with Sam, no doubt she had realized that all of the other eligible bachelors had been taken. Nonetheless, both Penny and Sam appeared to be having a good time together. Lastly, May's eyes fell on Harvey and Maru. She noticed right away just how he looked at her and she ached for him to look at her the same way. He appeared genuinely happy to be in her company and May noticed that all through the dance, they were talking and laughing with each other, hardly focusing at all on their awkward dance steps.

May heard a heavy sigh to her right and looked over to see Marnie, watching the couples dance with a wistful look in her eyes.

“ Love is in the air... and I'm still single,” she commented to May, still watching the happy couples twirl across the dance floor. May stepped closer to Marnie and gave a sigh herself.

“You and me both,” May commented, looking equally melancholy.

“Oh, but you have time, my dear,” Marnie said, resting a supportive hand on May’s shoulder. “You’re still so young, there’s time for you yet, Farmer May.”

May simply shrugged. She wasn’t so old that she was completely giving up hope, but at 32 years old she was certainly at a point where time was starting to run out.

As the music came to an end, the crowd cheered once more and May heard Gus give a loud whistle. Mayor Lewis stepped once more to the center of the field holding a beautiful crown constructed of flowers.

“Alright, everyone, it’s time to crown this year’s Flower Queen!” Lewis announced. The crowd gathered around Lewis, however no one seemed particularly excited except for Haley, who was closing her eyes and crossing her fingers.

“What’s the Flower Queen thing about?” May whispered to Marnie.

Marnie let out a soft giggle and whispered back, “It started off innocent enough. When Haley was 15, she had to miss the Flower Dance because she had pneumonia. She was so disappointed about it, it upset her so much. Well, her mother made up a white lie and told her they had just started a new tradition of naming a ‘Flower Queen’ of the dance and that the Mayor had decided to name Haley as Flower Queen because she had to miss the dance. It made her feel better, and that was all that mattered. Well of course, the next year, she showed up to the dance ready to become the next year’s Flower Queen. No one had the heart to tell her that it was just made up, so Mayor Lewis has sort of kept it going each year to cover it up. It makes her so happy, the rest of the town just seems to go with it.”

“Well, folks, you won’t believe it but for the  _ sixth  _ year in a row, I am proud to announce Miss Haley as this year’s Flower Queen!” Haley feigned a look of surprise as she stepped forward to accept her crown. The crowd gave a half-hearted applause, however no one looked especially excited over Haley’s miraculous win.

After the crowning of the Flower Queen, Mayor Lewis put the music back on and the couples broke off once more to resume dancing. This time around, the dance seemed a little less stiff and formal, and May noticed that more couples were starting to break out onto the dance floor.

Robin and Demetrius immediately stepped onto the dance floor, May knew they loved to go out dancing at the saloon together. They were actually quite good, May noticed, and they looked so much in love as they danced together. It made May smile to see how happy they were together. Pierre and Caroline followed shortly afterward, May was glad to see that Pierre was taking a break from running the concessions to let loose a bit. May’s heart began to melt as she saw Gus shrug and offer a hand to Pam, who practically dragged him onto the dance floor and tossed him around like a rag doll. Marlon walked across the field and gave a small bow to Marnie who immediately blushed and took his hand, though she flashed a small glance at Lewis who appeared to be trying very hard to look away. Even Jas and Vincent were letting loose a bit, holding each others hands as they spun faster and faster in circles before collapsing on the ground laughing, too dizzy to carry on. Evelyn had placed a loving hand on George’s shoulder and was tapping along to the beat of the music and May could have sworn she saw a faint smile appear on George’s face.

The mood around the entire field had suddenly become so warm and lighthearted, it was a nice change from the first dance which seemed so focused on budding romances and formal traditions. As May watched the community come together for fun and dancing, she felt a tap on her shoulder. May was shocked to see that it was Clint trying to get her attention.

“Uh, Farmer May?” he asked nervously. “I’ve never danced at one of these before… looks fun. I know this is your first Flower Dance, what say we both give it a shot?”

May gave Clint a genuine smile and took his hand. “I’d be delighted to.”

The music playing was fast and upbeat, so there was no pressure for May to dance slowly or intimately with Clint, which was fine with her. At this point, the mood of the dance had turned fun and casual, which was made clear as Pam waltzed by holding Gus around his mid-section, almost lifting him up into the air. Clint was very awkward on the dance floor, May noticed, but that was perfectly okay because May herself wasn’t too comfortable with dancing either. The two of them mostly just swayed back and forth, not even holding hands, just glad that another lonely soul was there to keep them company. May kept noticing Clint staring at Emily, who had already stopped dancing with Shane in order to have more red jelly from the food table.

“I’ve been to this dance every year of my life and never once had a dance partner,” Clint admitted sadly, hanging his head in embarrassment. May couldn’t believe he was confiding something like this to her, but she was glad to be someone Clint could talk to in the hopes of helping him feel better.

“Hey,” May said kindly, placing her hand under Clint’s chin to tilt his head upright. “Have you ever asked anyone?”

“Well, no...” Clint said sheepishly as his eyes darted around to avoid looking May in the eye. “But I’m too old now, it’s too late for me.”

“I don’t think that matters as much as you think,” May said with a comforting smile. “You’ll never know what can happen unless you try.” Clint simply shrugged, his expression turning sour.

“Look at some of these couples,” May continued, gesturing to the dance floor. “Do you think they would all be dancing together unless someone took a leap of faith by asking? Do you think Penny and Sam would be dancing together if neither of them had the courage to speak up and just ask? Do you think… do you think Maru and Harvey would be dancing together if… if he hadn’t gone for it and just asked? And you say you’re worried about your age, Harvey is all the proof you need that it just doesn’t matter.”

May felt a lump form in her throat as she spoke about Harvey and Maru, both of whom were currently taking a break from dancing and were sitting together under the shade of a tree, secluded from the rest of the group.

Clint looked up and saw Harvey and Maru as well, looking so content together, and it seemed to lift his spirits. Harvey was only three years younger than himself, if Harvey could summon the courage to ask someone, maybe Clint could find the courage someday.

“I guess you’re right,” Clint said thoughtfully. “I never thought I’d say this, but I have to try to be brave like Doctor Harvey. Thanks, May. Maybe next year I’ll be ready to ask someone. This year, I’m just glad I got a taste of what it feels like to dance with someone at the Flower Dance.”

“No problem,” May said with a forced grin, still trying hard to ignore Maru and Harvey enjoying a secluded moment together. “And thanks for making sure I had someone to dance with on my first Flower Dance.”

Clint gave a small bow to May as the song came to an end and walked toward the food table where Emily just so happened to be, enjoying another helping of red jelly.

After another couple hours of eating, drinking, and dancing, the event was starting to die down. Many of the villagers had found somewhere to sit and rest and some were even starting to say their goodbyes to head back home. May knew it was senseless for her to stay much longer, but she was proud of herself for not turning around and running away the moment she got rejected by Harvey.

May started making her way through the crowd, making sure to say her goodbyes to the remaining villagers. As she approached Robin and Demetrius, she noticed Maru standing with them and Harvey was nowhere to be seen.

“We were just about to head home, we have an incredibly long walk back to the mountains and after all that dancing, my feet certainly aren’t looking forward to it,” Robin said with a grimace.

May’s heart went out to them, it hadn’t occurred to her just how long a walk it would be for them to make it all the way up to the mountains.

“I’m heading home as well, you’re welcome to follow me through the farm and take the shortcut to the mountains behind the farmhouse,” May offered. At least the shortcut through the farm would cut  _ some  _ of the time from their treacherous walk home.

“That would be amazing! Thanks, Kitten,” Robin said with a sigh of relief.

As they began the long walk home, Maru hustled over to May's side as Robin and Demetrius fell back, leaning on each other for support for their aching feet.

“May, I feel like I haven't seen you all day today!" Maru said excitedly.

_ ‘Funny, I’ve been trying to avoid you all day,’ _ May thought bitterly.

"So… did I hear wrong or did my mom just call you Kitten?" Maru asked with a bewildered expression.

"Long story," May answered shortly. She didn't feel like being chatty with Maru right now.

"How did you like your first Flower Dance?" Maru asked kindly. May desperately wanted to tell her that is was miserable all thanks to her, but it really wasn't Maru's fault.

"It was fine," May lied. "It looks like you and Harvey had a good time together."

"It was alright," Maru answered casually, waving a dismissive hand. "It's not really either of our thing. In fact, he snuck out early about an hour ago. I think he reached his quota on social interaction for the day."

May wished she had seen him go, she was hoping to say goodbye to him before he left to try and smooth things over after the awkward way she had left things.

"Oh, speaking of Doc," Maru said in a moment of realization, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something all day!”

May tensed up, wondering what question Maru had for her that had to do with Harvey. She hoped Maru hadn't figured anything out.

“I need you to settle a bet for me,” Maru continued. “This is gonna sound really weird, but I know you’ve got a good sense of humor so just bear with me… do you have any special hidden talents that no one knows about?”

May looked absolutely flabbergasted at the question, it was not at all the kind of question she expected to ever be asked, let alone at the end of the Flower Dance.

“Uhhh…” May hesitated, looking bewildered.

Maru chuckled at the expression on her face and continued. “Doc and I make really dumb bets when we get bored,” Maru said with a laugh. “We both hate this dance so much, we try to come up with creative ways to pass the time.” May suddenly perked up at the mention of Harvey as Maru continued to explain, not noticing May’s sudden interest in the conversation.

“So, we started speculating about what hidden talents, if any, the people of Pelican Town might have,” Maru said with a small giggle. She leaned in close to May and whispered, “We’re both convinced that Gus is secretly an amazing poker player.”

May smiled at the innocence of Maru, here she had been glaring at her all day long, jealous of the stolen moments alone with Harvey, the smiles and laughter exchanged between them all day, and now May came to find out that it was all completely innocent, just as Robin assured her it was.

“So,” Maru continued, “we pretty much agreed on what we think everyone’s secret talent is except for yours. We each have strong opinions about it and we just can’t agree. I don’t want to tell you what we came up with and skew the data, it has to be completely unbiased.”

May thought hard about it. She didn’t really feel that she was exceptionally talented at anything, she felt completely ordinary. However, she started to smile when she thought about how much she enjoyed singing. She would sing to herself in the shower or while tending to the farm and, May had to admit, she felt she was rather good at it. She had done musical theater in high school and was a member of the choir during college, so perhaps that was something she could consider a talent of hers.

“I’d like to think I can sing pretty well,” May finally answered with a shrug. Maru looked defeated.

“No!” she cringed. “Wrong answer!”

“I’m… sorry?” May said, assuming Maru had guessed something completely different.

“I was convinced that you’re a really great cook because of how passionate you are about your farm, but Doc seems to think you’re secretly a fantastic piano player. Neither of us are one hundred percent right, but his answer was closer.”

“I did actually take seven years of piano lessons when I was a kid,” May interjected, causing Maru to slap her palm against her forehead. “I was really good at it, but stopped because it didn’t interest me anymore.”

“Damn!” Maru swore, stomping her foot. “He’s going to be impossible to live with now. Doc guessed piano because of how creative you are. He said that creative people are usually more musically inclined.”

“He… he said that about me?” May asked curiously, feeling her breath catch in her chest.

“Yeah, the theory is that right-brained people who are more creative tend to have more musical and artistic aptitude than left-brained people who are more analytical and better at critical thinking, logic, and the like. But the science behind it...”

May began spacing out as Maru started to passionately discuss the intricacies of the human brain. It wasn’t the bit about creative people being good at music that stuck out to May, it was the part where Harvey called her creative. It wasn't quite the compliment she was hoping to receive from him, but it was a start.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the farmhouse, causing Maru to finally stop talking about neuroscience.

"Thanks for talking with me on the walk back," May said kindly. It did actually help her feel a little better about the day and it at least made her stop hating Maru.

"Thanks for letting us use the shortcut behind your farmhouse," Robin said, finally catching up to Maru and May. "The walk home won't be so bad."

May gave Robin, Demetrius, and Maru a goodbye wave as they headed up the mountain path behind the farmhouse. When they were out of sight, May entered her house with a heavy sigh. She flopped onto her bed, still in her flouncy dress, but hardly caring. This most definitely wasn't the day she had planned and although it was a relief to know Harvey wasn't in love with Maru, it was still confusing just how he felt about May. If anything, today brought up more questions than it answered and May was left trying to figure out where to go from here.


	12. Annual Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Harvey’s clinic brings about an unexpected check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey’s 4-heart event. All of the original dialogue is in there, but I obviously added a looot more to it. As a result, it gets a little medically in-depth.

**Summer 2**

It had been almost a week since the Flower Dance and May still couldn’t get over the miserable feeling in the pit of her stomach at how poorly things went. Though she had made it a point in the past to visit Harvey as many times as possible, usually with a jar of pickles or fresh produce from the farm, she hadn’t been to see him once since the Flower Dance. She knew it would be difficult to see him again after he rejected her at the dance. She could only hope that his rejection wouldn’t make things awkward between them. The last thing she wanted was to put their budding friendship at risk, especially when she was only barely getting him to open up to her.

Of course, she wasn’t avoiding him strictly because of the dance. May found herself rushing around in the transition from Spring to Summer to get everything done in time. There was the last of the Spring crops to harvest and once that was complete and the season had changed, she spent the entire first day of Summer working tirelessly from morning until night to get the Summer crops planted and watered in time. There simply wasn’t enough time during the change of seasons for socializing.

However, now that it was the second day of Summer, the bulk of the work had been completed the day before and she was back to her regular routine of watering the plants and tending to the chickens. She was hoping to use the summertime to have Robin build her a barn to start raising cows but until then, she was back to having her afternoons free. She knew that the longer she put off seeing Harvey again, the worse it would be when they finally crossed paths. She knew it would be awkward, but to make a medical reference, she knew she had to just rip the band-aid off.

After putting her tools in storage and brushing off scraps of hay from her shirt, she decided that it was as good a time as any to stop by the clinic and finally face Harvey. She knew she couldn’t show up empty-handed, so she made a quick stop to the Saloon for a cup of coffee to bring with her as a peace offering. Thankfully, it was a Tuesday so at least Maru would be there as well. Perhaps she would serve as a buffer between herself and Harvey if things got awkward.

When she opened the door to the clinic, she noticed that Maru was not at her usual post. Instead she saw Harvey standing at the front desk, writing out a document. As he looked up and saw her, he flashed her a kind smile and began walking towards her.

“Ah, May! I was just about to write you a letter,” he said cheerfully. “You see, my records indicate that you’re due for your annual checkup!”

May froze in place, caught  _ completely  _ off-guard. This was not at all what she expected to walk in to. A wave of concerns overtook her, not the least of which was how calm and cheerful Harvey was acting with her. If Harvey, one of the most socially awkward people she knew, wasn’t feeling awkward about what happened at the Flower Dance, was it possible that he didn’t even pick up on her feelings for him? Was he that clueless that he didn’t understand that his rejection crushed her that day? Or was it that he didn’t care? And as if all of that wasn’t bad enough, May was certainly not prepared for a surprise check-up from him. She hated check-ups enough without having it be conducted by the man she was falling for. As May stood frozen at the entrance to the clinic, Harvey noticed her hesitance and flashed her a kind smile.

“I had a cancellation today, so I’ve got the whole day free. Is today a bad day for you?” he asked. Harvey didn’t know the half of it, May thought. A million excuses rushed through her head of why she couldn’t do it today, why she didn’t want to do it, why she could  _ never  _ do it, but as her brain frantically tried to think of a reasonable excuse, her mouth blurted out, “Nope, I’m free all afternoon!”

May had never in her life wanted to disappear more than she did in this moment. Why she blurted that out, she would never know, but she was stuck with it now. This was happening, like it or not.

“Great!” Harvey said, happily. “If you’ll take a seat here in the waiting room, I can get things started for you. I apologize for not being prepared, I wasn’t expecting this to happen today.”

_ ‘That makes two of us,’ _ thought May.

As Harvey started to prepare a clipboard for her, May remembered that she had still been carrying a cup of coffee for him. She timidly approached the front desk and held it out to him, her hands shaking.

“I brought you coffee,” she said quietly. Harvey looked up from his clipboard and smiled.

“Thank you so much, May!” he said happily as he took the mug from her. “You’re always so thoughtful.” Harvey took a long swig from the mug, then resumed his work on gathering her paperwork while May took a seat in the waiting room. May glanced around nervously, she had never noticed how intimidating the waiting room was until now. Medical posters were hung on the walls with diagrams, warnings, and information. Near the door to the back, May saw an official looking certificate, no doubt Harvey’s medical qualifications. For as many times as she visited him at the clinic, she was suddenly aware now more than ever that he wasn’t just  _ a  _ doctor, he was  _ her  _ doctor. She had never really looked at him that way until now, especially as he approached her holding a clipboard.

“ I'm afraid I have a mountain of paperwork for you to fill out," he said with a frown. "Mostly regarding your personal health history as well as your family history so I can assess any potential health risks you may have. Once I have that on record, you won't have to fill out this amount of paperwork in the future, I promise. I was hoping you wouldn't have to go through this at all, but I've been unable to get your medical history sent over from your previous physician in Zuzu City.”

"Probably because I haven't seen a doctor in..." May trailed off, not entirely sure of exactly when the last time was that she saw a doctor.

"Oh, that's going to change as long as you're in my care, I assure you," Harvey said confidently.

May took a look at the clipboard Harvey handed her as he walked back toward the front desk. There were about a half dozen lengthy forms to fill out, check boxes to mark, and questions to answer. May quietly groaned at the giant list of questions she had to answer about her health history as well as her family health history. She didn't even know the answer to some of these, she wasn't as close with her family as she used to be and she had to leave a lot of the spaces blank. Her personal health history was uneventful, other than some stitches on her forehead when she was a toddler and her regular shots as a kid, she had never had the need to see a doctor for anything.

May cringed at just about every question on the sheet. She understood the need to be thorough, but she hated how personal these questions were. She didn't mind questions like ‘do you smoke?’ or ‘how much exercise do you get in a week?’ but she did, however, have a problem with questions like ‘are you currently sexually active?’ and ‘what is the start date of your last menstrual cycle? She knew she wasn't being singled out with these questions, everyone had to answer the same ones, but it pained her to have to get so personal with someone she was trying to start a romance with.

As she worked on the paperwork, she would occasionally glance up at Harvey to see what he was doing. He looked content at the front desk, typing away at something on the computer while he stopped every few moments for a sip of coffee. Even from all the way in the waiting room, she could hear an occasional “mmm” or whispered “ooh, that’s good” as he took a deep drink from his coffee. He seemed to be far more at ease right now than she was. With the paperwork completed, she brought the clipboard over to Harvey.

“There you have it, more than you ever wanted to know about me,” she said as she handed off the clipboard. Her body immediately started to tense as Harvey rose from his chair, she knew that the worst of it hadn’t even begun. Harvey must have picked up on  her hesitation, as he came around from the front desk to join her in the waiting room.

“Now, now… There’s no need to worry,” he said with a reassuring nod. “It’ll be quick and painless. Please follow me.” Harvey started walking May down a hallway and it had occurred to her that she had never been this far into the clinic before. All of her visits had taken place in the waiting room, even those where she and Harvey sat and had conversations. When they reached the end of the hallway, May expected them to turn toward the exam room door, however he escorted her to the door of the restroom. Before May could even begin to question it, Harvey held out a sterile sample cup.

“You’re kidding, right?” May asked, looking down at the cup in Harvey’s hand.

“I don’t kid when it comes to my patients’ health,” Harvey replied. “Please provide me with a urine sample, you can leave it in the basket out here when you’re done so I can send it out to the lab.”

"Whoa, I thought this was just a check-up," she said defensively. "What happened to taking my temperature and blood pressure and calling it a day?"

"Well, with regular check-ups that's usually all you need, but it seems you haven't had a proper examination in some time," he explained. “To truly get a sense of your health I'll need to conduct a full exam, including a urinalysis.” May groaned slightly as she took the sample cup from him.

“If you think  _ this  _ is bad, you’re really not going to like the bloodwork or pelvic exam,” Harvey said with a small chuckle.

May practically choked at the words ‘pelvic exam’, yet Harvey seemed completely unphased by it, no doubt because to him, she was just another patient and this was a routine check-up. She begrudgingly entered the restroom as Harvey stepped into the exam room to begin reviewing her health history.

A few short minutes later, May exited the restroom, full sample cup in hand. She placed it in the basket where he had asked and walked as slowly as she could to the exam room. She could not believe how bad this day was going and it was only about to get much, much worse. All she had wanted was to stop by, drop off coffee, and maybe have a chance to patch things up with Harvey. Yet now here she was peeing in a cup, about to expose far more of herself to him than she felt comfortable with, and Harvey wasn’t even affected by any of it. It would almost be better if he  _ was  _ just as awkward about this as she was, at least it would be proof that he was just as concerned about the fate of their relationship as she was.

When May entered the exam room she saw Harvey sitting on his doctor’s stool, still rifling through the pages of the questionnaire she had filled out, occasionally making a notation in the margins of the paper. She didn’t even want to know what he was writing, at this point.

“Ah, May, excellent!” Harvey said, looking up from his clipboard. “I was just reviewing your health history.”

He placed the clipboard on the counter and stood up.

“If you would please take off your shoes, I’ll start by taking your height and weight,” Harvey said, gesturing toward a beam scale and a height rod. May had never been self conscious about her weight before until this very moment. She knew she had no reason to worry, especially after a full season of working on the farm she was more trim and fit than she had ever been. However, she wasn’t used to the idea of broadcasting her weight to the world, let alone to a man she was trying to court. After writing down the figures he needed, Harvey reached into a cupboard and pulled out a blue hospital gown.

“Please excuse me, I’ll need another few minutes to finish reviewing your health history,” Harvey said. “While I’m gone, I’ll need you to completely undress and change into this gown,” he said as he handed her the hospital gown. Once again, Harvey was completely unphased by asking her to undress in the middle of his clinic, meanwhile May was feeling her entire face become red hot.

Harvey left the room to give her some privacy, though May still felt as though there were a million eyes watching her. She undressed as quickly as she could, being sure to keep herself as covered up as possible while changing into her gown. She knew there couldn’t be any cameras in the room, and yet she made sure to not expose herself too much just in case. Once she was in the gown, she folded her clothes up as tightly as she could, taking extra care to keep her bra and panties covered up, and stashed them in a corner of the room. Of course, she picked today of all days to wear her most bland and ugly bra and panties. A few agonizing minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

“Are you ready?” Harvey asked from the other side of the door. May wanted to shout “NO!”, but she knew she would have to face this at some point.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she answered nervously.

Harvey entered the room with a confident swagger that she had never seen from him before. He was clearly in his element, she thought, as he started to ready the tools and equipment he would need for her exam. As he stood with his back turned to her, his attention focused on preparing his tools, he began making smalltalk.

“How are things on the farm?” he asked casually. May couldn’t believe how calm and collected he was.

“It’s, uh… it’s going alright,” she answered awkwardly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been by lately, the change of seasons has been really busy for me. Today is the first calm day I’ve had in a week.”

“I’m glad things are calming down,” he replied, still with his back to her. “I don’t want to see you in here passed out from exhaustion. Make sure you take regular breaks and stay hydrated!”

"Where's Maru?" May asked, trying to change the subject away from herself.

"Oh, she's here," he answered, "but she's in our equipment storage room doing some organizing for me. I like to keep things easily accessible back there. I'd hate to be tripping over boxes of supplies on my way to grab the defibrillator in the event of an emergency."

May would have loved having Maru here right about now, at least she could be a barrier between May, who was feeling more uneasy and uncomfortable than she had ever felt in her life, and Harvey who was quite surprisingly at his most confident and self-assured.

“Alright, May, we’ll get started with the basic stuff first,” Harvey said pleasantly as he grabbed his otoscope. He dug the tip of the otoscope into her ear as he looked through to examine her ears.

“Hmm… Okay,” he mumbled, tugging gently at her ear to get a better look. 

“Alright, I just need to look at your eyes,” Harvey said softly, using the light from the otoscope to shine directly into May’s eyes. She flinched for a moment and Harvey placed his hand gently on the side of her face to hold it in place.

“Hold still, please,” he said softly as he examined her eyes, moving the light from side to side and staring intently as her eyes followed the light.

May felt a warmth spread over her at the softness of his hands on her face and the intensity of his gaze. She had never noticed how beautifully green his eyes were, but sitting here staring into his eyes as he watched her with such focus was intoxicating.

Harvey removed his hand from her face in order to grab a wooden tongue depressor. Her cheek still felt warm from the place he had held her and she already missed the softness of his hand.

“Say ‘ahhh…’,” Harvey instructed, and May opened her mouth and did as he asked.

Harvey placed the tongue depressor into her mouth and pushed down, now pointing the light into her mouth. It was in this moment that May realized she had forgotten to brush her teeth this morning. The hits just kept on coming.

“Okay, you can stop,” Harvey said with a small chuckle. May hadn’t realized she had still been saying ‘ahhh’ long after he removed the tongue depressor from her mouth.

“What’s next?” May asked, eager to get this moving as quickly as possible.

“I just need to check your vitals,” he answered, already prepared with his ear thermometer. He swiftly moved from checking her temperature to wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her arm in the blink of an eye.

As the blood pressure cuff on her arm started to squeeze, May  couldn't help but think about how much more confident Harvey was when he was working. It occurred to her that she had never actually been his patient before and it was fascinating seeing him really dig deep into his role as the town doctor. This was not the shy, uncertain Harvey that she had seen before. It reminded her of super heroes, how they have these mild-mannered alter egos but as soon as they don their masks and capes, they can suddenly take on the world. Except in this case, all Harvey needed was his stethoscope to suddenly become bold and self-assured. The clinic was clearly the place where he could truly shine.

As the air from the blood pressure cuff released, she could see Harvey staring at the screen with a small frown. She looked over at the numbers to see what was wrong before realizing that she had no idea what a normal blood pressure or pulse  _ should  _ be, so it didn’t really matter if she saw the numbers or not.

Harvey seemed dissatisfied with the results on the display as he removed the cuff from her arm. He quietly took her by the hand and placed two of his fingers on her wrist as he stared down at his watch. May wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but she didn’t want to say anything. Harvey appeared so focused, she didn’t want to break his concentration. A few seconds later he released her wrist and frowned once more.

“Hmm… Your pulse is high,” he commented, stroking his chin absentmindedly.

May wasn’t entirely surprised by this, she had just been thrown a surprise examination that she wasn’t prepared for and was in the process of enduring a series of humiliating tests and exams from the man she currently had a tremendous crush on. Of course, she couldn’t unload all of that onto him right now.

“I’m a little nervous,” she answered, quietly. It wasn’t a lie, she was incredibly nervous right now.

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Harvey’s brain and he gave her a look of sudden understanding.

“ Oh! Hospitals make you nervous, huh?” he asked with a reassuring smile.

May quietly nodded, although she made it a point to never actually say ‘yes’. She didn’t want to lie to him, but it was just better for both of them if he blamed her nerves on a fear of hospitals instead of finding out her nerves were caused by how increasingly intimate these exams were becoming.

“Just try and relax. I’m here to help,” he said, placing his hand gently on her shoulder and giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“I’ll try to get through the rest of this as quickly and efficiently as I can, May,” he continued. “But I apologize in advance if this is all too much for you. I’ll do my best to make this as comfortable an experience as possible.”

_ ‘I doubt it,’ _ May thought to herself. Harvey didn’t realize that he himself was the one making her uncomfortable.

Harvey grabbed his stethoscope and placed the eartips in his ears as he held onto the bell.

“I’ll need you to take a series of deep breaths for me, please,” Harvey said as he placed the bell of the stethoscope against her back. “Incidentally, the deep breaths should help in managing your nerves and steadying your heart rate.”

As May took slow, deep breaths, Harvey moved the bell of the stethoscope to different spots around her body. He started with her back, then moved to her stomach, then up to her chest. As his hands moved closer and closer to her chest, it began to get harder to breathe. Harvey could tell she was tensing up and muttered, “it’s okay,” softly to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder once more to hold her steady. When Harvey was satisfied with what he had found, he removed his stethoscope and returned it to the counter with the rest of his equipment, jotting down an additional few notes on her chart.

“Okay, May, the standard stuff is out of the way, there’s just a few more examinations I’d like to complete before I send you on your way,” he said delicately, his warm smile becoming a little more serious.

“At your age, you really should be having annual doctor’s visits to stay on top of your health and to detect any red flags as early as possible,” he continued. “I see from your chart that there’s a family history of breast cancer, is that correct?”

“But it’s not an issue anymore,” May blurted out defensively. “My mom had it ten years ago, but she beat it and it’s never returned.” She knew this wasn’t enough to stop what Harvey was about to suggest.

“Well, I’m certainly relieved to hear that your mother is a survivor, however this does still mean that breast cancer runs in the family and it should be something you monitor closely,” Harvey replied. “Do you give yourself regular breast exams?”

May immediately felt the blood rush from her face. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be happening. Why, oh why, of all the men in Pelican Town that she had to fall for, did it have to be a doctor?!

“Uh…” she nervously mumbled. “I, uh… what do you mean exactly?”

“There’s certain steps you can take in the comfort of your own home to detect signs of breast cancer,” Harvey explained. “It’s recommended that you perform self-examinations once a month at home so that you’re aware of any changes in your breasts. If you’ll lay down for me, I can give you a breast examination myself to feel for any obvious red flags, but I’ll send you home with some literature about self-examination techniques to try at home. It could save your life, May.”

May was finding it hard to breathe as she laid down and she started taking slow, deep breaths again to calm herself. This was not at all how she pictured Harvey’s first encounter with her bare chest. She flinched a little as Harvey reached a hand inside the top of her hospital gown and began feeling her breasts. His hands were surprisingly warm and he was handling her very delicately. She had to commend him for his professionalism, she noticed that he did his best to avert his eyes and he made quick, efficient work of his examination. He was quite the gentleman, she had to acknowledge.

The breast exam was over in just about a minute and she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t as bad as she was expecting it to be, but it was still a large disappointment that the first time Harvey ever felt her breasts was in a cold, sterile clinic. And, May reminded herself, at the rate things were going with Harvey it would likely be the only place he ever felt her breasts. May was about to sit up when Harvey placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Not just yet, we have one more exam to go,” Harvey said, looking once more at the clipboard. “Your paperwork indicates that you’re unsure of when you last had a pelvic exam. You really should be having one once every three years.”

As he spoke, Harvey began to slide out the stirrups from the sides of the exam table and the nerves that May had been feeling from the time the exam started had hit their peak. She knew this part was coming, he had even warned her at the start of the exam, but that didn’t make it any less awkward. Much like with the breast exam, she was mortified that the first time he would be exploring her nethers was in a clinical capacity with her legs hitched up to stirrups.

“Okay, I’ll need you to place your feet into the stirrups,” Harvey instructed. He handed her a paper sheet and added, “You can drape this over your knees for added privacy, if that helps you feel more comfortable.”

Harvey turned his back to May so that she could ready herself while he washed his hands and prepared the equipment he would need for the exam. As May followed his instructions, she started feeling a tightness in her chest once again. The lamp above her head suddenly felt like it was burning brighter and she could feel sweat start to form on her forehead. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. She wanted to be intimate with Harvey, but not like this.

When Harvey turned around, she saw that he had put on latex gloves.  _ ‘Romantic,’ _ she thought sardonically. Harvey could see the sweat forming on her brow and see the difficulty she had in breathing. He approached her side, placing a comforting, gloved hand on her shoulder.

“I know this isn’t easy for you,” he said kindly, “but you’re a strong young woman for facing your fears and for what it’s worth, you’re doing great. I won’t keep you much longer, this will all be over soon.”

May appreciated his bedside manner and she could see that he really was doing his best to make this whole experience as comfortable for her as possible. It wasn’t his fault, really. Despite her best efforts, he had no clue about her feelings for him and it was plain to see after today that he still wasn’t seeing her as more than just another patient of his. She was thankful for the beads of sweat on her brow, hopefully they would mask the tear that started to run down her cheek.

May shifted uncomfortably as Harvey began the procedure, trying her best not to show any signs of discomfort. It certainly wasn’t the most pleasant experience she had ever endured, but at least it was over within a few minutes. When he had finished, Harvey helped May lower her feet from the stirrups and disposed of his gloves. As Harvey left to wash his hands once more, May sat up quickly, but perhaps it was a little too quickly, because she suddenly started to feel a little lightheaded and began to sway. Harvey rushed over to her, hands still wet from the sink, and placed a supportive arm around her to keep her steady.

“It’s alright, just take it slow,” he cautioned her soothingly. When he was sure she was steady, he removed his arm from around her and took a seat on his doctor’s stool.

“Well, then! You seem very healthy, May!” he said with more enthusiasm than he meant to. May knew he was only being so chipper to help her calm down.

“I’ll just send your samples out to the lab and we should get the results of the pelvic exam, urinalysis, and bloodwork in a few--,” he stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, May, I forgot about your bloodwork.”

May sighed, at this point taking her blood would be the least horrible thing that happened to her today, so what should it matter at this point. She held out her arm, ready to get this over with, but Harvey shook his head.

“I’m afraid bloodwork needs to be drawn on an empty stomach to obtain accurate results,” he explained. “I’m so sorry to ask you into the clinic again, but would you be able to stop by tomorrow morning at 9 o’clock? It won’t take long, I assure you.” Harvey looked truly apologetic for having to ask her to return, from his perspective he was asking her to face her fear for a second day in a row and in a way, he was… but May hardly cared about seeing the clinic again, it was having to face Harvey again after the day she had just endured that she was most nervous about.

“Oh… yeah, that’s fine,” May mumbled. Harvey nodded and started to make his way toward the door.

“Excellent! I’ll add you to my schedule,” Harvey said with a nod. “I’ll give you a minute to change back into your clothes. Just leave the gown and sheet on the exam table, I’ll have Maru collect them when we’re all finished. Meet me back up at the front desk when you’re done.” 

With that, Harvey left the exam room and May felt like she could finally take a deep breath and process everything that happened. It seemed every encounter she had with him was an utter disaster and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t figure out what she was doing wrong. At this point, there were really only two possibilities; either Harvey was  _ so  _ clueless he just wasn’t picking up on the fact that she liked him or, even worse, he just didn’t feel the same way as she did and this was his way of letting her down easy. Either way, May was feeling more disheartened about the fate of this budding relationship than she ever had.  _ ‘It may be time to give this up,’ _ she thought sadly as she began dressing herself.

As May stepped out of the exam room, she almost bumped into Maru who was holding a box of old medical equipment. This startled Maru who almost dropped the box entirely.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry!” May exclaimed.

“No prob!” Maru said with a nod. “I didn’t know you had an appointment with the doc, I thought it was Evelyn today!”

May gave a deep sigh and quietly said, “I almost wish she hadn’t cancelled today, then I wouldn’t have had to have my check-up today. It was… not great.” Maru looked nervous and set her box down on the ground, giving her full attention to May.

“Are you okay?!” she asked with concern. May broke out in an amused smile, she hadn’t meant to imply that she received ‘not great’ news.

“Oh, no, everything’s fine!” May said with a small laugh. “Sorry, just realized you can’t step out of a doctor’s office and say it didn’t go great. No, I just meant that it… it just wasn’t a very comfortable experience is all.”

“I understand,” Maru said with a nod. “Doc does his best to make it as comfortable as he can for everyone, but sometimes it’s just no fun seeing the doctor and a lot of patients feel the same as you. Health is a touchy subject for some people, but just understand that he really is doing the best he can to make this as comfortable an experience as possible for everyone. It’s hard on him sometimes, having the weight of the town’s health on his shoulders, but I know he really does enjoy taking care of people. You’re in good hands, May.”

May knew that Maru was only trying to help, and if May truly was just nervous about being in a hospital then she was sure that Maru’s words would have been a source of great comfort, but all it really did was solidify the thought that May was just another patient to Harvey.

“Thank you, Maru,” May said with a forced smile. “I never doubted that he’s doing his best, I know he is. It’s just hard to…” she trailed off for a moment but saved herself when she saw Maru start to raise an eyebrow. “It’s just hard to open up to him when I feel like I barely know him, that’s all.”

“That’s fair,” Maru agreed. “He doesn’t like to let people in which can be off-putting for patients. He expects full disclosure but doesn’t make it easy to get to know him in return. I think it’s an attempt at professionalism, he’s afraid of blurring the line between patient and friend, but it’s hard for him to understand that honesty and openness go both ways.” Now those, May thought, were actually very comforting and helpful words.

May and Maru made their way down the hall together, parting ways in the middle of the hallway as Maru headed toward the front desk to take the box of supplies to Harvey and May continued toward the waiting room. Harvey was seated behind the front desk, waiting for May as she entered the lobby. Maru set the box of supplies on the counter and quietly took a seat next to Harvey.

“Alright, May, I have you on the schedule for your bloodwork tomorrow morning at 9 a.m.! Now, as I mentioned, you need to have been fasting for 12 hours, so no eating or drinking anything overnight or first thing in the morning,” he said seriously, narrowing his eyes slightly. May nodded to show she understood his instructions.

“Great, then it looks like we’re all set!” Harvey said cheerfully. He handed her a print-out of the basic information gathered from the exam as well as a few pamphlets for her to take home. May started blushing when she saw the ‘breast self-exam’ pamphlet sitting right on top of the pile.

“Uh, thanks,” May said politely as she gathered her paperwork and stuffed it into her back pocket. She didn’t want to stroll through town with a handful of medical pamphlets flashing around.

“You’re welcome. I hope today wasn’t too hard on you and I promise I’ll make tomorrow as comfortable an experience as possible,” he assured her once more. As May started to open the door, Harvey called out, “Just make sure not to overwork yourself on that farm! Thanks for stopping in!” May nodded politely and gave one final wave as she headed out the door feeling defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin IMMEDIATELY as soon as this one ends, but switch from May’s perspective to Harvey’s.


	13. She Likes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru helps Harvey come to a realization about Farmer May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately after the previous chapter left off, but switches perspective from May to Harvey. This is the first chapter from Harvey’s perspective since Chapter 4!

**Summer 2**

“Poor May,” Harvey said to Maru as May left the clinic. “The poor thing was shaking like a leaf the whole time and her pulse was incredibly high. I guess hospitals make her nervous. I tried my best to make her as relaxed as possible, but maybe she’s just not comfortable with me yet. It’s important for patients to feel safe and comfortable with their doctors, maybe we’re just not there yet.” He shrugged and picked up the clipboard with May’s chart, making small notations. As he glanced down at the clipboard, he casually said, “Now I feel bad for not dancing with her at the Flower Dance, maybe that would have made her more comfortable around me.”

Maru immediately dropped what she was doing and stared at Harvey, tilting her head slightly at what she just heard.

“Wait a minute… she asked you to dance at the Flower Dance?” Maru asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Harvey answered absentmindedly, still half paying attention to the chart he was holding. “She said that if neither of us had someone to dance with, we may as well dance with each other. But I had promised you last year that we’d dance together this year if we didn’t have a partner.” He finally looked up from his chart and gave Maru a friendly smile as he continued, “And I’d never break my promise to you, Maru!”

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Maru’s head and so many stray pieces of the puzzle suddenly all came together. So many things just started making sense to her.

“Doc… You are such an idiot,” Maru groaned as she rolled her eyes, the clarity of the situation finally coming into focus.

“Yes, yes,” Harvey said, distracted once again by the chart in his hand. It took Harvey a few moments to process what he heard. “Wait, what?!” he asked suddenly, looking up quickly as he finally realized what Maru had said.

“For someone so smart, you really are dumb,” Maru continued. Harvey started to look offended, so Maru continued. “How can I put this plainly… SHE LIKES YOU!” She didn’t mean to shout the last part, but sometimes Harvey needed the direct approach.

Harvey immediately started to chuckle and waved a dismissive hand.

“Hardly,” he said with another chuckle. “She’s just nervous in hospitals, it’s fairly common, Maru.”

Maru shook her head, Harvey still wasn’t understanding.

“I’m not just talking about right now,” Maru said sternly. “I can’t believe it took me this long to piece it together, but I’m even more surprised  _ you  _ can’t see it. You’re the smartest person I know, Doc, but you are so clueless sometimes.”

Harvey was looking thoroughly confused by all of this, which was no surprise to Maru. In the clinic he was the most confident, self-assured man he could be, bordering on cocky sometimes. But in any sort of social encounter, he was awkward, clueless, and hopeless. Maru took Harvey by the hand and walked him to the chairs in the waiting room. She took a seat next to him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Doc, how many times a week does May stop by the clinic?” Maru asked.

“I don’t know, two or three?” he answered with a shrug. “But it’s usually just to say hello while she’s on her way to Pierre’s. The clinic is on the way there, it makes sense. She’s still new to the area and is just trying to be nice and get to know everyone.”

“I’m sorry, Doc, but  _ no one _ needs to visit Pierre’s three times a week every single week,” Maru pointed out. “And you certainly don’t need to bring a jar of pickles with you every time you’re on your way to Pierre’s either.”

“She’s just being friendly,” Harvey said defensively. “She’s still getting a feel for how to run the farm and she’s excited about making new things. She’s proud of her work, Maru, she just wants to share it with the community.”

“Doc, I have never once gotten a jar of pickles from her,” Maru pointed out. “Which is fine, I can’t stand pickles, but I can’t think of anyone else who regularly gets homemade goods from Farmer May. Like you said, she’s just starting out, she needs to sell as much of her goods as she can to turn a profit… and yet somehow, you’re the only person in town lucky enough to test out her homemade goods.” Maru was speaking faster and faster the more she went on, a habit of hers when she knew she was right. “And come to think of it, why exactly do you think she decided making homemade pickles was her calling? Sure, she’s growing crops and raising chickens but out of all the other things on her farm she could pursue, she chose pickles?! She doesn’t even like them. That’s an odd choice, if you ask me, and even more odd that they happen to be one of your favorite things in the world, but what do I know?”

Harvey’s face started turning red and he began to fidget with the clipboard in is hand, not quite sure what to do with this information. He realized how much he was starting to fidget and set the clipboard down next to him, not wanting to show Maru how nervous he suddenly felt. Maru noticed Harvey’s uncomfortable silence and continued speaking.

“And another thing,” Maru went on, still speaking very quickly, “do you know how much courage it takes to be completely brand new to town, attend a big dance that every single person there has been to before except yourself, and still summon up the courage to ask someone to dance?”

“She was asking as a friend,” Harvey answered quickly, though he was starting to realize now that maybe that wasn’t the case.

“Pfft,” Maru said, rolling her eyes, “please, you know she only said that to protect herself in case you said no.... which you did, you dork. I never would have danced with you if I knew she’d asked you. The whole point of us dancing together was so that we wouldn’t be alone if we didn’t have a partner but she  _ wanted  _ to be your partner, Doc!”

“But then  _ you  _ would have been alone,” Harvey said quietly. “You’re my best friend, Maru, and we made a deal that we would dance together if we didn’t have any other options. I can’t abandon you like that.”

“I would have happily stepped aside for you two to dance together,” Maru said softly. “If we wait for  _ both  _ of us to have dance partners, we’re going to end up sad and alone. I doubt I’ll find my partner here in Pelican Town anyway,” she said with a frustrated sigh. “But you… you have an option, and she ended up alone and without a dance partner on her first ever Flower Dance.” Harvey felt a twinge of guilt at these words. He hadn’t meant to hurt May, he only wanted to prevent hurting Maru. He couldn’t afford to hurt his best friend.

“You don’t have to have unending loyalty to me, Harvey.” It was the first time Maru had ever called him ‘Harvey’, and he noticed it right away. “You don’t have to be afraid to lose me as a friend by trying to get out there and make other friends or even try to start a love life. You’ll always be my friend, nothing and no one will change that.”

Harvey felt a lump in his throat and he wasn’t sure if it was gratitude toward Maru, or a sudden realization about May. Either way, he tried his best to fight the sudden tightness in his throat and took Maru’s hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze to show his gratitude for her. When he finally felt ready to speak, his voice came out strained and weak.

“Thank you, Maru,” he began, “... for…. everything.” Harvey let go of Maru’s hand and lifted his glasses up slightly to rub his eyes. A lot was happening and he was starting to feel light-headed. A moment of silence passed between them as Harvey tried to process everything that they had talked about. However, never being one to like silence, Maru looked Harvey in the eye and suddenly looked very serious.

“Do you like her?” she asked, bluntly.

“She’s very kind,” Harvey answered. It was what he liked best about her, something he even admired about her. She always found a way to treat everyone kindly and everyone in town loved her for it.

“That’s not what I asked,” Maru said seriously. “Do you  _ like  _ her?”

Harvey stopped for a minute and truly thought about it for the first time ever. He remembered the first time he met Farmer May and all of the encounters they had had since then. Of course his first thought was how kind she was, but anyone could see that. Then he started to get to know her and found that she was also smart, funny, creative, talented… even beautiful. He could definitely see how special she was and he knew there was something about her that was simply wonderful, but the thought never did cross his mind that anyone like her could ever want anything to do with a man like him, so he simply never entertained the idea of it.

“Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind to even  _ think  _ about liking her that way,” he answered honestly. Maru looked surprised and confused by his answer, so he elaborated.

“Look, I know I’m not a catch, I’ve accepted that. So when a beautiful woman like her comes along, it doesn’t even cross my radar to look at her as someone I could date. She’s so far out of my league it didn’t even seem like an option that I could ever be with her so I just never really thought about her like that. Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet girls like her end up with guys like Elliot, not guys like me. I’m old, I’m unattractive, I’m boring, and she’s none of those things.”

Harvey felt pathetic as he explained all of this to Maru, staring down into his lap the whole time so that he wouldn’t have to look her in the eye. Hearing the words out loud made him feel embarrassed because of the amount of truth behind them. It was even worse when Harvey finally did look up at Maru and he felt sick to his stomach at the look of pity in Maru’s eyes.

“Oh, Harvey,” Maru said kindly as she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly, supportive hug. When she released him, she put her hand on his shoulder and left it there, squeezing a little harder than she meant to, though she was just trying to show her support.

“You… are… a… wonderful… person,” she said, emphasizing each word to make sure Harvey knew how much she meant it. “I can see that and I know she can, too. Do you really think May wants to end up with someone like Elliot; some over-inflated pretty-boy who’s dumb as rocks and probably cares more about himself than anyone else?” Maru immediately bit her bottom lip and quietly added, “Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, I didn’t mean that, but you know what I mean.”

Harvey shook his head and couldn’t help chuckling slightly. He wasn’t quite sure where Maru was going with this, but he certainly appreciated her efforts in trying to make him feel better, even if it was at the expense of Elliot.

“What I mean,” Maru continued, slightly embarrassed, “is that you don’t get to decide what kind of guy May wants. Anyone can look at Elliot and think he’s this great guy, but you have to take the time to get to know someone to really know if that person is right for you. All I’m saying is that May is choosing to spend her time getting to know  _ you _ . She’s not shuffling out to the beach every few days to get to know Elliot, she’s not running off to the forest to get to know Shane better. No, she’s stopping by the clinic every other day to talk to  _ you _ . Trust me, she wouldn’t be in this clinic half as much as she’s been if she didn’t at least like you. Does this mean she’s in love with you? Does this mean she wants to date you? I don’t know, but no one will know if you don’t at least try to get to know her better in return. Because what I can say for certain is that there will come a day when it’s clear to her that you’re just not getting it and she’ll stop trying and move on to someone else. You can’t be clueless forever, Harvey. So now that you know she likes you, I’d at least think about whether you like her back and, if so, whether you want to put yourself out there. I’m not saying to run out and start dating her if you’re not ready to, but just think about it. If you think you feel the same way, it could be worth it. Just don’t dive into this for her sake, make sure it’s something  _ you  _ want, too, or you’ll just end up hurting her even more. It’s not the end of the world if the only thing that comes out of it is the two of you becoming really good friends.”

It was a lot to think about, for sure, but Harvey was glad he had Maru to help him lay it all out there. Thinking back on past encounters with May, it did suddenly seem odd to him just how much she came in to the clinic to see him and how many times she came prepared with his favorite snack. He always assumed she was just being neighborly, and perhaps she was, but for a man with only one friend in town, he was embarrassed at how long it took him to recognize someone else in need of a friend. Even if that’s all they ever became, he vowed to try harder to get to know Farmer May better. If something more blossomed from that, only time would tell.

Maru could see that Harvey was deep in thought and she knew he would need time to analyze every aspect of this, that’s just the kind of man Harvey was (he tended to over-think just about everything). She stood up to leave and give him time to think, but stopped to voice one final thought on her mind.

“Oh, by the way, I thought you should at least know that before May left today, she mentioned to me that she’s having a hard time getting to know you.  She's opened herself up to you, but have you opened yourself up to her? I'd start there. At least let her get to know you, the you that I get to see, the you that no one else knows. At least give her that. I know you have a hard time letting people in, but I think you do a disservice to yourself by trying to keep things so professional with everyone. Let go a little, Harvey. You’re a doctor first, yes, but it’s also okay to open up a bit of yourself. You may find it even makes your job easier if your patients feel they know you a little better. It’s just something to think about… as if you didn’t already have enough to think about.”

Harvey knew that Maru was right, in his effort to maintain a strict level of professionalism with his patients, he found himself unintentionally driving a lot of them away from wanting to be friends with him. He recalled his birthday the previous year, spent almost completely alone (with the exception of Maru) and wondering why no one in town wanted to be his friend. And now here was a woman, desperate for friends of her own, and he still couldn’t shut it off. There was certainly a lot to think about tonight.

Maru stood up and quietly gathered her belongings while Harvey stayed rooted to his chair, staring off into space and barely aware of anything else that was going on outside of his thoughts.

“Bye, Doc… um… Harvey,” Maru said quietly. She wasn’t even sure if he heard her or not so she slipped quietly out the door to give him his space.

Harvey slumped back in his chair and heaved a large sigh. He took off his glasses for a moment and set them on his lap, using both hands to rub his eyes and temples repeatedly. His mind was a flurry of new information and new thoughts about May and there was so many thoughts and feelings he had to work through that he didn’t even know where to begin. The idea of whether or not he had feelings for her was something he wouldn’t even dare to think about before. Even now, it still seemed ludicrous to think about. The evidence was all there, and yet what if he and Maru were trying to make something out of nothing? What if they were reading the signs wrong? Would he make a tremendous fool of himself if he tried warming up to her and got shot down immediately?

Then he thought about her pulse… unusually high for someone of her age and level of health. Sure, she worked on a farm and worked strenuous hours, but she admitted herself that today was her first stress-free morning. It could have been that she was nervous, she said so herself, but Harvey thought about all the other times she came and went from the clinic and never once looked uneasy to be there. Perhaps she wasn’t nervous around hospitals like he thought. A smile started to form in the corners of his lips as he grabbed her chart once more to take a look. There were many social nuances that Harvey was clueless about, many glaringly obvious signs that he regularly missed and many times he thought he picked up on something that clearly wasn’t there. However, if one thing was absolutely certain about Harvey, he couldn’t argue with medical results and the results were staring him right in the face. Maybe she did like him after all.


	14. The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey still can't work through his feelings for May. When she shows up at the clinic, he is determined to figure it out once and for all.

**Summer 3**

Harvey groaned as his alarm clock rang at 6:00 the next morning. He hadn’t gotten to sleep until 3:30 a.m., staying up for hours to mull over everything he and Maru had talked about that night. One would think that after a full night of thinking, he would be closer to having his feelings sorted out, but Harvey was no closer to figuring out his feelings for Farmer May than he had been the night before. The only difference now was that he was exhausted and had a splitting headache.

He shuffled across the room to begin his morning routine, thankful that his body seemed to be on autopilot as he  showered, combed his hair, shaved, brushed his teeth,  and got dressed for the day. When he was finally dressed, he turned on his coffee maker and sat at his worn wooden table with his chin on his hand as he waited for the coffee to brew.

Once again, his mind drifted to thoughts of May as it had for most of the night. He seemed to be stuck between being unsure of his own feelings and being in disbelief that anyone out there, especially Farmer May, could ever have feelings for someone like himself. A previous bad relationship had destroyed much of his self esteem and left him thinking that nobody in their right mind would ever find him desirable or even tolerable. The fact that someone as wonderful as May could harbor feelings for him still seemed too good to ever be true. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the coffee pot chime, at least soon he would have his much anticipated cup of coffee to help him get through such a rough morning.

Once he had his coffee in hand, he descended the stairs to the clinic. After an entire evening spent cooped up in his apartment, obsessing over so many confusing thoughts, he was actually eager to return to work in order to occupy his mind with something else. When Harvey checked his email, he was thankful to see an article a colleague had sent him about a new study regarding sleep apnea. It was a dry read, but he welcomed any distraction that would get his mind elsewhere. His morning continued in the same boring fashion and for at least the next two hours, he was able to stop thinking about May. This brief reprieve came to a halt at 9:00 when he heard the bell above the clinic door chime and May stepped inside.

“G-good morning, May,” Harvey stuttered slightly. Seeing May for the first time since his talk with Maru suddenly made him inexplicably nervous. It felt as though he were meeting her for the first time all over again.

“Good morning,” May said nervously. 24 hours ago he would have attributed her nerves to a fear of hospitals, but now he wasn’t sure if it was indeed a fear of the clinic or if she was hiding feelings for him. Either way, Harvey was feeling equally nervous.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Harvey asked, trying to come up with  _ something  _ to say. He instantly regretted asking such a menial, uninteresting question.

“Well enough,” May answered with a shrug as she approached the counter. It took Harvey a moment to remember why May was here. He finally remembered that she was here for her blood test.

“Shall we head to the back to get your blood drawn?” he asked. Regardless of the current situation, he still had a job to do.

“Sure, let’s get it over with,” May answered quietly. The solemn look on May’s face was unsettling. As he led her quietly to the exam room, he couldn’t help but wonder if Maru was wrong about May’s true feelings.

When they reached the exam room, Harvey motioned for May to take a seat. As he prepared the supplies he would need, he could feel his nerves slowly begin to melt away. He always felt more comfortable in the clinic where he knew exactly what to do and how to handle himself.

“I trust that you’ve been fasting for the last 12 hours?” Harvey asked as he tied a latex tourniquet around May's bicep. May silently nodded. The atmosphere in the room was very awkward as Harvey went through with the procedure, collecting all of the blood samples that he would need to send in to the lab. The silence in the room was unnerving and Harvey wasn’t sure if May had already reached the point that Maru had warned him about, the point where she was tired of waiting and was ready to move on. The silence continued as Harvey collected his last sample and quickly applied a square of gauze to her arm, wrapping it with a bandage to keep it in place.

“Just keep this bandage on for about the next thirty minutes,” Harvey instructed May. She once again just nodded silently and Harvey was beginning to worry if she was upset with him. As May stood up to leave, Harvey started to panic. He remembered what Maru had told him about how May was feeling frustrated about getting him to open up to her. His mind raced with something, anything, to say about himself; anything to stop her from leaving and to give him a chance to open up to her. He said the first thing about himself that came to mind.

"I really love jazz music," he blurted out. Almost immediately he felt his stomach churn as May froze in place, staring back at him in confusion. He instantly felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Mostly Duke Ellington," he went on softly, shrugging his shoulders. At this point, he was already in it, he had to own up to it. May looked up at him appearing to be amused. Harvey sincerely hoped that her amusement wasn’t at his expense, though it was the first time he had seen her smile since she arrived.

"That's a shame to hear," she said, shaking her head. Harvey felt even more embarrassed as May continued shaking her head, unsure if she was mocking him or not. It wasn’t exactly the most modern genre of music and most people found it annoying or old fashioned. May came from the city where a taste for such music was probably laughable.

"I know it's not exactly..." he began, hanging his head but May cut him off.

"I've always been more of an Ella Fitzgerald girl myself," May interrupted with a grin. Harvey had to do a double-take at May as his mind processed what she said. He would have sworn he heard her say Ella Fitzgerald… as in  _ THE  _ Queen of Jazz, Ella Fitzgerald. But he couldn’t have heard that… and yet the grin on May’s face was still staying strong. She had to be teasing him.

"...You're messing with me, right? This is a joke?" Harvey asked hesitantly. He could just picture Maru putting her up to this as a prank. He was even more convinced of this when May started giggling.

"You got me," he said, shaking his head. "I know, I know, it's old fashioned." Harvey tried to laugh it off, but felt very insecure about being made fun of.

"No, I'm not messing with you," May finally said with a smile. “I promise, I am one-hundred percent not joking. I'm completely aware of how old fashioned it is. I, too, have been made fun of for my taste in music.”

Harvey’s mouth hung open slightly, still wondering in the back of his mind if this was just a really, really in-depth prank of Maru’s but the more he saw the genuine smile on May’s face, the more he knew that neither May nor Maru would ever mock him so cruelly. Harvey’s face lit up with an excited grin.

“Well how do you like that,” Harvey said with a content sigh, more to himself than to May.

Harvey’s eyes travelled to the gauze on May’s arm and realization suddenly struck him. May hadn’t eaten anything all morning in preparation for her blood test.

“You’re probably starving, do you want to head up to my apartment for some breakfast?” Harvey asked casually. He noticed May’s eyes go slightly wide, though perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

“Sure,” May answered. Harvey detected a slight tremor in her voice.

As they walked up the stairs to his apartment, Harvey immediately regretted inviting her up there. His mind raced, trying to think of what the current state of his apartment was. He was usually very neat and tidy, however on occasion he would leave dishes or laundry out to deal with at a later time. He sincerely hoped that his apartment was presentable at the moment, as there really wouldn’t be any time at all to make it ready. With a subtle wince, Harvey opened the door and glanced quickly inside for any obvious problems. Harvey sighed with relief at the sight of his mostly tidy apartment. In his exhaustion this morning he hadn’t made his bed but other than that, everything was in its right place.

“Welcome. It’s not much, but it works fine for me,” he said with a shrug. He hadn’t noticed until now just how small and uninviting his apartment was. May, however, appeared fascinated as she stepped inside. She paused for a moment at the entrance, her eyes looking in every direction. He flushed with embarrassment as her eyes fell on his model airplane collection. He wasn’t quite ready to admit his childish hobby to her just yet. Harvey led May over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. He suddenly felt very self-conscious about how old and worn his table was, though May did not seem to mind.

“What’s for breakfast?” May asked, her eyes still surveying her new surroundings.

Harvey crossed the room to the kitchen and opened the fridge. His face turned white as he stared into the nearly empty refrigerator. All that was inside was an almost-finished jar of pickles (the most recent delivery from May), a mostly empty carton of almond milk, a container of leftovers from Evelyn that were probably too old to eat by now, and an assortment of condiments. The freezer, on the other hand, was stuffed to capacity. However, the only thing that filled his freezer was perhaps a dozen JojaMart frozen meals and he was suddenly far too embarrassed about those to even show May.

"Uhh… coffee," he answered with a shrug. He felt terrible for inviting her up for breakfast without an adequate offering. With a surge of guilt, he began preparing the coffee maker for two cups of coffee.

“You only have coffee for breakfast?” May asked in mild concern. Harvey nodded. Coffee was usually all he had time for in the mornings.

“I thought breakfast was the most important meal of the day,” May said with a chuckle.

“Who says coffee isn’t important?” Harvey asked with a smirk.

“True,” May replied. “I knew you were a caffeine addict, I guess I just didn’t know the extent of it.”

“Oh, I’ve been addicted to coffee since medical school,” Harvey said conversationally. “It’s basically the only thing that got me through it. I would regularly go on two hours of sleep a night and make up for it with four or five cups of coffee a day. The campus cafe was a big fan of the med students, let me tell you.”

“I bet,” May said with a nod. “That sounds exhausting.”

“It was, but it prepared me for how exhausting it is to be a doctor,” he said thoughtfully. “At this point I’m used to late nights, early mornings, middle of the night emergencies… whatever comes my way. Most mornings, all I have time for is a quick cup of coffee before I have to start getting the clinic ready for opening.”

"I guess I just expected quinoa or spinach omelets or some other health food from the town doctor. Didn't peg you for someone who skips breakfast,” May said.

“I never really did learn how to cook," Harvey admitted sheepishly.

“Your mom never taught you how?” May asked sympathetically. Harvey shifted uncomfortably where he stood, unsure of how to answer May’s question. He wanted to start opening up more to May, but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready to talk to her about his childhood just yet. Thankfully, the coffee maker chimed as it began pouring hot, steaming coffee into the carafe.

“Looks like the coffee’s ready,” Harvey said quickly, rifling through a cupboard for two mugs. He was happy for the distraction.

"I don't have creamer, but I've got sugar if you'd like," Harvey said to May as he poured the coffee into both mugs.

"Ooh, yes, sugar please," May answered. Harvey opened his pantry to grab the sugar and found a few packets of instant oatmeal that he had forgotten about. He kept them around in case any patients needed to stay overnight at the clinic. He may not have breakfast for himself, but he couldn’t call himself a decent caregiver if he couldn’t provide breakfast for his patients.

"Jackpot!" Harvey said, holding up a packet of instant oatmeal. “We have breakfast!”

"Instant oatmeal, you sure know how to show a guest a good time," May said jokingly. Harvey swiftly mixed together the oatmeal and water and placed it in the microwave to cook. He grabbed both coffee mugs and a few sugar packets and joined May at the kitchen table.

“I apologize again that you had to stop by the clinic a second time,” Harvey said seriously. May temporarily stopped mixing sugar into her coffee and looked slightly confused.

“Since you’re not fond of hospitals,” Harvey went on.

“Oh, yeah… that…” May answered nervously. Harvey had the distinct feeling that she had forgotten about her ‘nerves’ entirely, if that’s even what it was to begin with.

“I hope I was able to ease your fears a bit,” Harvey continued.

“You have wonderful bedside manner,” May said kindly.

Harvey was finding it difficult to come up with things to talk about. He never was very good at talking about himself, it was in his nature to talk about others and listen to what they had to say. He was very rarely in a position to talk about himself and now that he knew he had to, he found that he simply couldn’t come up with anything interesting to say. Harvey briefly made smalltalk about the weather until, once again, he was rescued by a chime from his kitchen. This time, it was the microwave that was his rescuer. He excused himself to the kitchen to grab the oatmeal for May, noticing that his terrible cooking had even extended to instant oatmeal and it had come out dry and lumpy. He added the last remaining drops of almond milk to cool it down and make it creamier. It would have to do.

When he returned to the table, he was positive that he would find May looking bored or annoyed, he certainly was not being the best host at the moment. However, she appeared to be content as she sipped at her coffee, even fascinated as her eyes continued to search her surroundings. Harvey placed the oatmeal in front of her and continued to fight with what to talk about as May began eating. He kept thinking about what Maru had said, that he needed to open up about himself some more, but he couldn’t think of anything interesting about himself at all. However, thinking about Maru did at least give him an idea of  _ something  _ to talk about.

"So, I hear from Maru that you have quite the singing voice,” Harvey said with a grin. For a moment, May appeared confused.

"Our bet at the Flower Dance," he went on. He noticed May blush slightly as she remembered.

“I just sing occasionally,” May said quietly, looking slightly flustered. Harvey couldn't help but smile, it was endearing to watch her lose a little bit of composure. He was usually the one to become flustered so it was a nice change.

"Don't worry, I won't make you sing," Harvey said reassuringly. "Just making conversation. Personally, I couldn't carry a tune if my life depended on it. I've always wanted to play the piano, though. Maru mentioned to me that you used to play.”

“I played for quite a few years,” May answered. “But my mom pretty much made me do it and as a result, I just never enjoyed it. It always felt like a chore. I’m sure I  _ could _ have enjoyed it if I wasn’t made to do it.”

“I always thought it would be something I'd enjoy,” Harvey said with a nod. “It takes a certain level of dexterity, precision, and concentration that I think I would have excelled at. I've always had slightly long fingers, too, which I’ve heard is a good thing to have for piano playing. I was never able to learn, though. In my youth there just was never the money for it and in my adulthood there was just never the time.” Harvey suddenly became very aware of how much he was talking and trailed off.

“I'm sorry, I'm rambling on,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“No, it's fine,” May answered with a kind smile. She seemed to genuinely not mind at all. Harvey had to remind himself that this was exactly what he was  _ supposed  _ to be doing. He was definitely out of his comfort zone, but he wanted to try his best to contribute to his conversation with May.

“I still can’t believe we have such similar taste in music,” Harvey said, shaking his head.

“I’m just as shocked as you are,” May said with a grin. “Like you said, it’s not exactly a common music preference.”

“I had a math teacher that used to play quiet jazz music during tests so that the room wasn’t silent,” Harvey explained. “Most kids found it annoying but I found it rather soothing. Ever since then, I actually find it difficult to get work done  _ without  _ music playing. Whenever I have medical reports to file or take inventory for the clinic, I’ll put on some soft jazz in the background. It drives Maru crazy, but the music helps me relax and focus. Being a doctor is so stressful, I have to find  _ some  _ way to unwind.”

May seemed to frown at these words as she temporarily stopped eating and Harvey wasn’t sure what he had said that troubled her. She was silent for a moment, biting at her bottom lip as though fighting to say something.

“Do you… do you  _ like  _ being a doctor?” May asked uncertainly. Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle at the question. Between talking about his busy schedule and stressful work environment, he supposed it did sound an awful lot like he was complaining about it.

“I do,” Harvey answered confidently. “Of course it has its difficulties, anything does, but I find it very rewarding. I enjoy being useful and helping people. I might not be friends with many of them, but it’s a comfort to know that I’m still needed in the community. I also enjoy problem-solving and critical thinking. Sometimes a diagnosis isn’t clear and requires further research. I get completely lost in my research until I figure out what the problem is and how to solve it. Even at a young age I always loved puzzles, logic games, and riddles. To me, it’s not too far off the mark from being a doctor. It has a hectic schedule and a fair amount of stress, but I really do enjoy my work.”

“Is that what made you want to become a doctor in the first place?” May asked curiously. 

Harvey had received the question of ‘Why did you want to be a doctor?’ a few times from others and had a pre-prepared answer about wanting to help people and so on. As he was about to deliver the same canned response, he looked up at May and saw the fascination on her face. May was not like the rest of the town, she wasn’t asking just to be polite. Harvey could see that May was truly and honestly interested in talking to him and she deserved a real conversation instead of a pre-rehearsed short answer.

“Mostly,” Harvey began. “Of course I do enjoy being helpful to the community and I do enjoy the critical thinking aspect, but that isn’t what initially led me to medicine. In my senior year of high school, my guidance counselor held a Career Fair for the graduating seniors to help us find the right profession. There was a multitude of parents, relatives, and community members that volunteered to show up and discuss their professions, answer any questions, etcetera. Most seniors used the day as an excuse to hang out and not go to classes, but I was always very studious. I brought a notebook, I visited each and every professional who had attended, and I took it incredibly seriously. Well, one of the volunteers was a doctor and as I was speaking to him, one of the other volunteers just collapsed. I’m telling you, this man didn’t even waste an instant, he jumped into action and immediately started trying to help this person that he’d never even met. It was inspiring, it really was. One moment he’s helping out a lost teenage kid who’s just trying to figure himself out and another he’s rushing to help someone in a dire situation. He knew exactly what to do, exactly how to handle himself, and he didn’t falter once. I always thought heroes had to be tough or brave, using their strength and power to save the day. I am neither tough nor brave and never have been. It was the first time it occurred to me that heroes could also be smart, using their knowledge and skill to save the day. For a kid who was always weak but loved to study and learn new things, it was a real eye-opener. I knew right then that I wanted to be a doctor… I wanted to be a hero.”

As Harvey spoke, he could feel himself becoming more and more relaxed. It was incredible just how easy it was to talk to May and the more comfortable he felt, the more animated he became as he spoke. May was listening intently and he appreciated how much attention and interest she was displaying. As he started talking about wanting to be a hero, he started to feel slightly embarrassed. He had never admitted that to anybody, not even Maru.

“I know it sounds a little bit lame when you put it that way, but-” Harvey continued, looking down at the table awkwardly.

“Not at all,” May interrupted. Harvey couldn’t be sure, but the look she was giving him right now appeared to be one of admiration… or perhaps that was just wishful thinking on his part.

“So, how does a city girl like you end up as a farmer out here in the valley?” Harvey asked conversationally. It was becoming easier to talk about himself, it was true, but he was legitimately fascinated to find out what exactly brought May to Pelican Town. He knew the very basics; only that May was the granddaughter of Henry Reed, the previous owner of Runaway Farm, and that Henry had passed away five years earlier.

“Oh boy, where do I begin?” May said with a chuckle.

Harvey listened intently as May told him the tale of her journey to Pelican Town; the summers she had spent visiting her grandfather, his death many years later along with a mysterious envelope, a failed romance, a soul-sucking corporate job, and the day that she was finally able to open the letter that would ultimately bring her to Runaway Farm. Her story was fascinating and Harvey found himself listening so attentively that he had forgotten about his coffee and it had gone cold. There wasn’t much on this earth that could cause Harvey to forget his coffee, but it turned out that May had a way of captivating him as she spoke. As May’s story came to a close, she briefly glanced down at her watch and gasped.

“Oh, wow, I can’t believe what time it is,” May said in shock. “I’m supposed to meet with Robin this afternoon to talk about expanding the farmhouse. I still don’t have a kitchen and I finally have enough money to see about changing that.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harvey commented. He genuinely was glad to hear that Runaway Farm was turning a profit and that May was able to expand. After hearing her story, it would have been devastating if the farm turned out to be a failure. Of course, with May running the farm, there was no way it could be. She had a fire and determination about her that Harvey deeply admired.

“I should really be going,” May said with a sigh. Harvey could sense a hint of sadness about her. Even he was feeling disappointed that their morning together was coming to an end. Other than Maru, there was no one else in his life that he could remember being able to talk to so easily. As May rose from the table, Harvey stood up as well.

“Let me walk you to the door,” Harvey said eagerly.

“What a gentleman,” May said in mock adoration, batting her eyelashes.

They descended the stairs to the clinic in silence, however this was a much different silence than the one that had passed in the exam room. In the exam room, the silence was tense and uncomfortable but after their breakfast together and morning chat, the silence was now comfortable and relaxed. Harvey was glad to see that the nervous, melancholy May that had entered his clinic now appeared at-ease and perfectly content.

“Thanks for breakfast,” May said with a small chuckle as she reached the door to leave. Harvey looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed about the pathetic excuse for ‘breakfast’ he had provided May.

“Maybe once my new kitchen is built, you can come over and  _ I  _ can make breakfast for  _ you _ ,” May went on. “I can personally guarantee you the freshest eggs you’ve ever had in your life.”

“I look forward to it,” Harvey said with a smile.

Harvey and May exchanged goodbyes, lingering in the doorway perhaps a little longer than they needed to. The moment May left, Harvey shut the door and collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs as a wide smile spread across his face. The hours he had spent the night before, obsessing over the uncertainty of his feelings for May, were completely in vain. All he needed to sort out his feelings was another visit with May for him to see things clearly. All at once, he was able to figure out what had taken him hours to ponder the night before… that he was, without a doubt in his mind, falling for May.

The question now was what to do next. There was actually a small part of him that wrestled with the idea of running after her and asking her on a date this very moment, but just the idea of it made his stomach churn. He could never do something so impulsive. Anyhow, Harvey knew there was no way he was in any state to be the sort of partner that May deserved. His wardrobe was an outdated atrocity, he was significantly out of shape, and it would be horrific to invite her over for dinner and be unable to cook a proper meal for her. There was plenty of self-improvement he needed to do before he could even come close to being a man worthy of May.

At 6:00 that evening, Harvey sat down in front of his television with a notebook and a pen, ready to take extensive notes. He turned on the TV and found the channel he was looking for.

“Greetings! It is I, the Queen of Sauce, here to teach you a new mouth-watering recipe from my secret cookbook!” the woman on the television exclaimed. Harvey watched the entire Queen of Sauce episode, writing down every tip, trick, and recipe. As the episode came to an end, he took a deep, relaxing breath. This was only a small step in the right direction toward being a better man for May, but it was a start.


	15. Aerobics Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey decides to make positive life changes to improve himself before he is ready to court May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's 6-heart event. I didn't want to write this chapter since I feel like it slows down the already sloooow burn, but I really do want to include all of the heart scenes.

**Summer 9**

Harvey rested his head on his desk, ignoring the pile of paperwork that he was supposed to be filing away. For the last few days, he was finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate on much of anything. He heard the bell above the clinic door jingle as the door opened, though he didn't bother to lift his head. On a Tuesday morning at 9:30, there was only one person that it could be. Harvey heard the clinic door close as Maru entered, followed by her hurried footsteps as she ran over to the counter.

"Doc, are you okay?!" Maru asked in a panic.

"What have you done to me?!" he asked in a muffled voice, as his face was still buried on the surface of the counter.

"What?" Maru asked in confusion, unsure of whether to truly be worried or not.

"I was better off when I thought she was out of my league," Harvey said desperately, finally lifting his head from the counter with a sigh.

"Oh, Doc, you're being dramatic," Maru replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Harvey continued, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Then do something about it or stop whining," Maru said unsympathetically.

"I'm  _ trying  _ to do something about it," Harvey said with a sigh, looking slightly frantic.

"Oh yeah, looks like you're well on your way," Maru said sarcastically.

"You can't rush these things," Harvey said seriously. "I don't possibly stand a chance with someone like her the way I am now."

"Except for the fact that she already likes you," Maru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Says you," Harvey said with a defeated sigh. "I don't know, I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I'm a mess."

"So what are you going to do about that?" Maru asked, crossing her arms seriously.

"I don't know. I'm  _ trying  _ to make positive changes, but I don't know that it's enough. I started trying to learn how to cook," he said with a shrug.

"That's a start. What else?” Maru asked.

"I'm thinking about trying to workout,” Harvey said with a small shrug.

“Thinking about trying?” Maru asked, raising an eyebrow. "That’s quite possibly one of the worst excuses I've ever heard.”

“You know I don't have time for that sort of thing,” Harvey said, shaking his head.

No sooner had Harvey said this than the phone rang.

"Pelican Town Clinic, this is Doctor Harvey," Harvey answered monotonously.

"Good morning, Doctor," he heard Elliot say on the other line. "I am calling in regards to my previously scheduled appointment for my annual physical examination. I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend the appointment today due to some unfortunate circumstances. Would it be possible to reschedule this appointment for tomorrow afternoon instead?"

"That won't be a problem, Elliot," Harvey answered, already turning to the schedule to make the change.

"Wonderful," Elliot said pleasantly. "I will see you tomorrow afternoon, Doctor."

"See you then," Harvey replied, then hung up the phone.

"Elliot rescheduled," Harvey told Maru. "I believe he was the only one on the schedule today, so it looks like we've got a slow day today, unless there's any walk-ins."

"Doc, it's Summer, there's hardly ever any walk-ins during Summer," Maru said matter-of-factly.

"Y'know," Maru went on with a coy smile, "I seem to recall that no less than two minutes ago, you were saying that the only thing stopping you from starting an exercise program was that you just didn't have the time." Harvey felt his stomach drop at the wide grin Maru was flashing him.

"And you know, it  _ is  _ Tuesday... you may recall what happens every Tuesday over at Pierre's," Maru went on, her smile growing even wider.

"Half price produce?" Harvey asked, not quite sure what Maru was referring to.

"No!... Well, maybe, I don't know. It very well could be," Maru said thoughtfully. "But that's not what I meant. Surely you know that every Tuesday, Caroline hosts a work-out group in the rec room of Pierre's."

"I forgot about that," Harvey said darkly. He could see exactly where this was headed.

"With today being Tuesday and your schedule being wide open..." Maru said with a devious smirk.

"Oh no," Harvey said quietly, shaking his head. "No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes," Maru said, nodding her head vigorously.

"Maru, that's for the ladies of town," Harvey said in a whisper, as though even speaking about it out loud was forbidden.

"No, it's for anyone who wants to get fit," Maru said matter-of-factly. "It just so happens that only ladies attend, but that doesn't mean that there's no men allowed. It might be a refreshing change."

"Or an opportunity to openly mock me," Harvey said darkly.

"For what, trying to better yourself?" Maru asked. "Besides, you know they don't  _ openly  _ mock anyone... they wait until you're gone to do that." Maru smiled jokingly, though Harvey knew she was almost certainly right.

"Anyway, who cares what they think," Maru went on. "You're the town doctor, how many times a week do you preach the importance of proper diet and exercise? Time to practice what you preach, softee."

At the word 'softee' she reached over the counter and gave him a gentle, playful poke in his midsection.

“I just don’t know, Maru,” Harvey said hesitantly. He wanted to start making better choices in his life, but the thought of attending the weekly work-out group at Pierre’s was intimidating to say the least.

“Do you want to go out with May or not?” Maru asked plainly.

“I do,” Harvey replied with a nod.

“Look, I don’t think May cares one way or the other if you’re working out or not. But if this is what  _ you  _ need to boost your confidence to ask out May, then it needs to be done,” Maru answered honestly. “Whatever it’s going to take for you two to finally just get together already, because frankly, it’s only a matter of time before that happens and for Yoba’s sake  _ one  _ of you needs to step up already.”

Harvey nodded and rose slowly from his seat. Maru was right, the longer he waited to start improving himself, the longer it would take to feel comfortable courting May. With one last sigh, he made his way up to his apartment to change into his workout clothes. As he left, all Maru could do was shake her head and chuckle. If only May and Harvey could see what she saw, that they were bound to end up together and that they were both only prolonging the inevitable.

Harvey could already feel his face turning red as he descended the stairs a few minutes later in his workout attire. It had been quite some time since he had worn these clothes, he had purchased them from the student store back when he would use the gym in college. As a result, the shorts were burgundy with white stripes down the side, the school colors. The shirt was white with 'ZCU' printed in burgundy and a picture of a falcon, the Zuzu City University mascot. Paired with his ensemble was a burgundy and white striped sweatband. He wasn't sure if people even wore these anymore, but he figured it couldn't hurt. He would likely be sweating a fair amount and figured he would look more foolish drenched in sweat than he would with a sweatband on. When he stepped out into the waiting room, he could see Maru fighting very hard to stifle a laugh.

"It's okay, go ahead," Harvey said with a sigh.

Maru let out a small giggle, though she still appeared to be trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"That's quite a look for you, Doc," Maru said with a grin. "May won't be able to resist you."

"I'm pretty sure I'd crawl into a corner and die if May ever saw me like this," he said with a shudder.

"In all seriousness, I think it's great what you're doing," Maru said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, let's see if it's still so great when this is all over,” Harvey said sardonically. As he approached the door to the clinic, he stopped for a moment. Though only briefly, he would have to step out into the middle of town square in this outfit and just the thought of it started to cause his heart rate to rise.

"Maru, look outside and tell me if there's anyone out there," Harvey said in a panic.

"You're kidding,” Maru said, peering at Harvey in disbelief over the rim of her glasses.

“Of course not!” Harvey replied, almost shouting. “I'm not stepping outside like this if half the town is out in the middle of town square.”

“You're going to be seen by Jodi, Caroline, and Marnie... do you really think anyone out there is worse than that?” Maru asked with a small chuckle. Harvey could already think of one person.

"Doesn't mean I want the entire town seeing me if I can avoid it. Just please do this for me,” Harvey pleaded. Maru narrowed her eyes slightly at Harvey who continued to give her a desperate, pleading look.

“Fine," Maru said with a huff. She opened the door and poked her head out, turning it from side to side to get a good view.

"May!" he heard her say in a friendly voice. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by today, come on in! Doc is just right here!"

Harvey's heart stopped in his chest as Maru stepped aside to let May in. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go, he was trapped in the middle of the waiting room. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest as he braced himself for the worst. Suddenly, he heard Maru burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was priceless," she howled through her laughter.

“Not funny,” Harvey said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Though, he was at least relieved that it was a joke and not actually May stopping by the office.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Maru said, her laughter finally winding down. “I would pay money for a picture of the look on your face.”

Harvey folded his arms and began to look anxious, biting nervously at his bottom lip. This was always Maru’s cue to lay off the jokes. There was only so much torment that poor Harvey could take. She opened the door once more and glanced from side to side.

"Coast is clear, Doc," Maru said. Harvey gave her a look of distrust.

"I mean it," she said seriously. "I'll joke with you when it's just the two of us, but I'd never joke like that. Not cool."

Harvey nodded, he trusted that she was telling the truth. Maru loved to give him a hard time, but her humor never crossed the line into cruel or humiliating.

Harvey took a deep breath as he stepped outside of the clinic. He would need to be swift to make sure no one would emerge into town square. As he quickly entered Pierre's shop, he could see Pierre's expression change from bored to shocked in an instant.

"Doctor!" Pierre gasped in surprise. "I... uh... what brings you here this afternoon?"

"Caroline hosts a weekly workout group, right?" Harvey asked nervously.

"Oh!" he said loudly as realization struck. "Yeah, in the rec room." Pierre gestured to the back of the store with his thumb.

"Thanks," Harvey mumbled. He shuffled slowly to the back of the store and into the hallway leading to the rec room. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harvey continued down the hallway and into the rec room.

When he stepped into the room, he suddenly felt light-headed. There were more people here than he had expected. He knew that Caroline, Jodi, Marnie, and Robin regularly attended the class, however he was surprised to see Emily, Leah, and even Pam in attendance. Caroline was standing at the front of the room, preparing her stereo for the lesson when Harvey arrived. She was the first to notice his arrival and she gave an audible gasp when she saw him.

"Doctor Harvey?!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. If anyone hadn't yet seen him, they certainly did now. All eyes in the room were now on him and his stomach sank as he heard muffled sounds of surprise. Pam didn't even try to muffle her loud, harsh cackle. Harvey awkwardly walked further into the room and approached Caroline.

"Would it be alright if I joined the lesson today?" Harvey asked quietly. Caroline's expression became soft and kind.

"Of course," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, ladies!" Caroline called out to the group. "We have a new recruit! Doctor Harvey will be joining our dance aerobics class this afternoon!"

The looks on the ladies' faces ranged from supportive to devious and everything in-between. Harvey simply waved awkwardly as all eyes in the room watched him. He slowly walked to the back of the room, wanting to distance himself as much as possible from all of the judgemental stares.

As he passed, he could hear Pam mutter to Emily, "Never trust a man at an all-ladies workout group. What a pervert."

His face turned red as he continued past Pam, trying very hard not to let her words send him away. He had to do this for his health. He had to do this for May.

"Don't worry, Doc," Leah said quietly to him, having overheard Pam. "Elliot's joined me here a few times and once or twice I've even seen Alex."

This hardly made Harvey feel better to hear that the only other males who had attended class were already the pinnacle of perfect health. As he passed Leah, he could see Robin staring at him from the back of the room.

"What brings you to class, Doctor?" Robin asked curiously. Harvey knew he had to tread especially lightly around Robin. She was May's best friend, after all. His biggest fear at the moment was that she would tell May that she saw him here. And yet, he couldn't ask her not to say anything without raising a red flag.

"Trying to practice what I preach," he said casually. "I always tell my patients to maintain proper diet and exercise, it's time I do the same."

"That's admirable," Robin said with a nod.

"Though I must admit, it’s a little intimidating,” Harvey said nervously, glancing around the room. “I feel a bit unprepared. I’d hate for the town to find out that their own doctor can’t cut it during a workout. Could you do me a favor? Please don't tell... anyone... that I was here.” He had debated singling out May specifically, but reasoned that it would seem too suspicious. It hardly mattered, though, because despite his best efforts to act casual, he could already feel his ears burn and his voice quiver. He knew Robin could see straight through him as she gave him a sideways glance.

“You don’t want me to tell  _ anyone _ , huh?” Robin asked with an amused smile. Harvey’s throat went dry at the look she was giving him. He simply nodded silently, his mouth too dry to reply properly.

“You got it, Doc,” Robin said with a wink.

As Harvey approached the back of the room, Caroline turned the music on to a fast, upbeat song. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Caroline and Harvey could feel his heart racing before the workout had even begun.

“Okay, everyone, let’s start with a warm-up!” Caroline shouted enthusiastically. The ladies in the room all started following Caroline’s motions as she began rhythmically moving back and forth to the music. Right from the start, Harvey was finding it difficult to keep up with Caroline’s pace, already finding himself behind the rest of the group. If this was only the warm-up, Harvey knew he was in for a treacherous lesson.

The hour-long class was exhausting to say the least. Harvey had needed to stop many times in the middle of the lesson to catch his breath and he almost always found himself off-beat or falling behind in the routine. It was, without a doubt, the most physically taxing hour of his life and he was honestly surprised that he was still able to stand by the end of it, let alone breathe. The rest of the class, however, appeared to be in good spirits.

"Alright! That concludes our aerobics class!" Caroline said energetically. "Are you breaking a sweat?"

"Yes!" Harvey gasped, panting as sweat continued to pour down his back and... everywhere, really.

Caroline switched off the music and began packing up the equipment as the class dispersed. Harvey could see Pam say something to Robin, then glance at Harvey with a cruel expression. Robin looked irritated and appeared to be telling Pam off. Pam scowled and left the room in a sour mood.

It was awkward being the only male in the group, but even more awkward being the slowest and least coordinated of the group. Harvey wanted to improve his health not only for his sake, but also for May's. But if this is what it would take to get there, Harvey wasn't sure if he could do it or not. He hung his head low as he left the room, passing by Caroline, Jodi, and Marnie who were huddled together chatting. All of their eyes followed him as he walked and he knew exactly what their conversation would be about once he left. Harvey had been so distracted by Caroline, Jodi, and Marnie that he hadn't noticed that someone was standing in the hall and he bumped right into them. He looked up in horror to see May, staring back at him in shock.

"May!" Harvey shouted in surprise. "You were watching me?" His stomach clenched and he cringed just at the sight of her. 

"How embarrassing," he said under his breath, though he hadn't actually meant to say it out loud at all. Unfortunately, May had most certainly heard this.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," May said gently.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Harvey explained. "Least of all you." He cringed again as those words left his mouth. He blamed his complete lack of tact on his exhaustion.

"I'm just trying to stay healthy," he went on. "As you get older, it requires more effort. I'm not in very good shape, though. I can hardly keep up with them." He found himself beginning to ramble as he tried to make everything okay… this was certainly not okay. The longer he spoke, the more flustered he became.

“Look... don't tell everyone in town that I'm doing dance aerobics, okay?” Harvey asked desperately. Though it hardly mattered at this point, the only one he truly wanted to keep it from was the woman standing before him.

"I won't tell," May said softly. Harvey couldn't tell if the expression on her face was one of understanding or pity. However, May was so kind that he highly doubted it was the latter.

"Thanks, May," Harvey said with a faint smile. “I appreciate that."

Harvey stepped aside to allow May past and hurried out of Pierre’s shop. He had been trying so hard to improve himself for May but after the mortifying experience she had just witnessed, he was positive that if she had ever cared for him before, it was unlikely she would after witnessing what a sweaty, uncoordinated mess he was.


	16. Luau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting to know Harvey better, May feels that the community luau is the perfect time to ask Harvey on a date… especially with her birthday coming up.

**Summer 11**

The beginning of Summer was proving to be a whirlwind for May and even now, she was trying to understand how things between herself and Harvey had gotten to this point. After her disastrous check-up at Harvey’s clinic early in the season, she had resigned herself to the fact that Harvey would never see her as anything more than yet another patient. However, the following day it had seemed like he was an entirely different man. Out of nowhere, he had opened himself up to her, however unexpected and slightly awkward it was. May had been taken completely off-guard when she was invited into his apartment and had to try very hard to play it cool as she surveyed his quaint little apartment. A mix of excitement and sadness overwhelmed her; excitement at being welcomed into Harvey’s home and sadness over the modest, cramped living arrangement he had. May had been surprised when Harvey suddenly opened up to her and told her things she was sure he had not told many other people.

Over the course of the following week, May found herself visiting Harvey more than usual and her visits typically involved the two of them talking for extended amounts of time. Unlike previous visits, these seemed to include the back-and-forth conversation that May had been wanting. May wasn’t sure what had changed in Harvey, but she was beginning to see a ray of hope after all. Not only had his conversation skills improved, but she noticed that he was behaving differently as well. The previous Tuesday, she had dropped by Pierre’s for some seeds when she overheard the weekly aerobics class in the rec room. May had casually brought up to Pierre that she was thinking about joining the workout group when Pierre mentioned that there had been yet another new recruit; Harvey. May practically choked at these words and rushed to the rec room to see for herself. Sure enough, there was the group of ladies working out along with Harvey, sweating up a storm in the back of the class as he struggled to keep up. May couldn’t fathom why on earth he had joined the group, but it was endearing to see him power through the class when he was clearly struggling. When the class had ended, he appeared extremely flustered and embarrassed to know that May had been watching and she felt bad for intruding. Still, it was curious to May that he was suddenly behaving very differently lately.

May wondered if his change in behavior would extend into the next community event, the village luau. It was no surprise to anybody that Harvey made it a point to hide whenever possible at community events, though maybe his new attitude would bring him into the fold of the Pelican Town community. May was actually hoping that she  _ would  _ find him secluded as usual. After the series of ups and downs she had experienced with Harvey, she had decided that she was tired of waiting and wondering about the fate of their relationship. Harvey would never be the type to make the first move and May had decided that the luau would be the perfect time to hang out with him in a laid-back setting and ask him out on a date for the following night. May’s birthday was the day after the luau, it would be perfect to spend a fun-filled day with him on the beach and then casually invite him out for her birthday.

May had even managed a quick trip into Zuzu City to shop for a few outfits that didn't involve denim jeans, including an adorable floral print dress specifically for the luau as well as a flattering two-piece swimsuit. She was very excited for a chance to show off some skin in front of Harvey to tempt him even further into going on a date with her the following night.

On the morning of the luau, May did just enough chores around the farm so that her produce and livestock would survive, then she got dressed in her new swimsuit and dress.  Other than the Flower Dance, Harvey hadn’t really seen May in anything other than denim jeans and work shirts and even at the Flower Dance, it was a prissy, stuffy gown. She was hoping to use the luau as an opportunity to show Harvey a side of her that he hadn’t seen before; a fun, flirty, glamorous side of her that could be pretty and dainty while still being fun and exciting.  She let her hair fall long, accented with a beautiful flower clip she had found in a Zuzu City boutique. This look was far more May’s style than anything she had worn in Pelican Town so far. She only hoped she would have the opportunity to wear some of the other outfits she had purchased on the off chance that Harvey agreed to a date.

May felt a wave of excitement when she showed up to the beach for the luau, and not just because of what her plans were with Harvey. The beach was set up like a wild party the likes of which May had not yet seen and she was a bit blown away at what a big event this was. Buffet tables were set up everywhere and there seemed to be no available space left at any of the tables, as they were all piled high with more food than the town could eat in a month. Fun, exotic music was playing near a dance floor that had been set up and May saw that Robin and Demetrius had already started dancing together and were having a wonderful time. Many of the younger villagers were already stripped down to their swimsuits, soaking in the bright rays of the summer sun.

“Look sharp!” May heard a voice say to her right, causing her to jump. She looked over to find Mayor Lewis, looking especially nervous as he stood next to a friendly looking older gentleman dressed in an elegant, if not over-the-top, purple cloak and bowler hat.

“The governor's here for his annual visit,” Lewis explained in a whisper. “If you brought something for the potluck, make sure and add it to the soup cauldron.”

Lewis looked very nervous as he stood next to the governor, though the governor appeared to be having a wonderful time.

“What a lovely occasion... It's always a joy to visit Stardew Valley,” May overheard the governor say to Lewis. “I must speak to the missus about purchasing a vacation home here.”

Clearly Lewis was worrying for nothing, the luau seemed to be going rather well. However, May wanted to be sure not to forget to add her contribution to the stew, so she headed straight for the large cauldron set up in the center of the beach. Marnie was there, carefully stirring the stew.

“If you brought something for the soup, climb the stairs on the other side and throw it in,” Marnie said, out of breath from stirring the gigantic pot of soup in the hot sun.

May climbed the stairs to add her contribution, a particularly beautiful cauliflower from her last Spring harvest that she had cut up into bite-size pieces. At the top of the stairs, May took a moment to look over the rim of the pot at the soup inside. It already smelled wonderful, though May was surprised at how large the cauldron was. Marnie was already looking exhausted.

“Do you need any help, Marnie?” May asked. Not that May wanted to take over the job of stirring, she had an agenda for the luau, but it felt wrong to not at least offer.

“No, I’m fine,” Marnie said, wiping sweat from her brow. “This is your first luau, go enjoy yourself, May.”

May smiled and gave Marnie a wave before checking out the rest of the luau. On the other side of the beach, there were more tables of food which left May wondering just how much food Gus had made for this party. As she approached the bridge to the tide pools, she saw Harvey and Maru standing off to the side near a spit-fire where Linus was roasting some meat for the feast. Of course Harvey would be secluded away in a corner of the beach with Maru, that seemed to be his go-to for avoiding social interaction at community events. At least he hadn’t changed in that regard.

May was surprised to see that, by this point, most of the villagers had donned their swimsuits to enjoy some time in the water or just to let their skin soak in the sun. Even Maru was already in her swimsuit, a tasteful one-piece halter top. Harvey, like May, had not yet put on his swimwear, though May didn’t hold out hope that he even would. He just didn’t seem the type. However, he was still somewhat festive for the occasion anyway. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, the first time May had ever seen him wear anything other than slacks, a pair of plain brown sandals, and a fun button-up shirt with a bold floral print. It looked a bit cliche and if he were a tourist on the islands he would stick out like a sore thumb, but May smiled at the fact that he at least  _ tried  _ to be festive and didn’t just show up in another shirt and tie. Though she couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that the shirt was buttoned up all the way to his neck as though he were still wearing one of his professional work shirts.

“May!" Harvey called out to her with a friendly wave.

"How did I just know I'd find you in a corner of the beach away from the crowd," May said with a grin.

"Hey, it takes skill to hide on the wide open beach," Harvey replied, returning her grin.

"Nice to see you, Maru," May said kindly, turning to Maru with a polite wave. May secretly hoped that Harvey would be by himself and not with Maru, though with how close they were, she knew it was too much to hope for.

"Nice to see you, too, Farmer!" Maru said with a smile. May opened her mouth to ask Maru how she was doing, however Maru froze in place as a thought struck her.

"Oh, shoot, I just remembered something I was supposed to talk to Penny about!" Maru said loudly.

Harvey opened his mouth to speak but Maru was already walking away towards Penny and Sam.

"Gotta run!" she shouted to them as she kept walking away. "Guess you two will have to have fun without me somehow!" May could hear Maru giggling as she walked off and May had a suspicion that Maru didn't actually have anything at all to run and tell Penny.

"So…" Harvey said awkwardly, turning his attention to May, "... what did you bring for the soup?"

“In my final harvest of Spring, I had a few cauliflowers that grew beautifully,” May answered. “I thought it might be nice to share them with the community. How about you?”

"I bring lentils every year," Harvey answered with a shrug. "A bit boring, but legumes are a great source of protein and I know we have a small amount of vegetarians in town, so I try to take that into account with what I bring. Yet, it never fails, there's always a handful of villagers who miss out on the soup due to food allergies or food aversion. Probably not the best idea to throw a bunch of different ingredients together without knowing what's inside, how they were prepared, or if they were handled hygienically. I always avoid it, it's a breeding ground for bacteria and…" Harvey suddenly stopped and May could see his ears turn pink.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Harvey said quietly. "I didn't mean to imply…"

“You’re not wrong,” May answered thoughtfully. “I guess I hadn’t thought of that, but yeah… kind of gross if you really think about it.”

“The soup is mostly just a big show for the governor anyhow,” Harvey went on. “It’s supposed to show him that we’re this big, happy, cohesive community or something. The real food to look forward to is Gus’ spread. He outdoes himself every year, it’s quite impressive.”

May looked over once more at the many food tables, every inch covered with a wide variety of dishes. As her eyes scanned the beach, she could feel sweat start to run down her back and absorb into the fabric of her swimsuit underneath her dress. The sun was beating down mercilessly on the beach.

"It sure is hot today," May said casually. She was wondering if this would be the perfect segue into removing her dress to reveal her swimsuit.

“Good thing I brought my sunscreen,” Harvey said, pulling a tube of sunscreen out of one of his many cargo short pockets. “It’s amazing how many people forget to apply their sunscreen before this luau and end up in my clinic the next day needing treatment for sunburns.”

Harvey looked over at Maru who was splashing around the water with Sam and Penny.

“I wonder if Maru could use some sunscreen on her shoulders?” he asked with a frown. “I don’t think she put any sunscreen on, she shouldn’t be out in this heat with her shoulders exposed like that.”

May shook her head in a mix of amusement and disbelief. It was funny how much Harvey worried about others' well-being, especially Maru’s. They both always seemed very protective of each other. However, the thought of Harvey rubbing sunscreen all over Maru’s shoulders, regardless of how good a friend she was to him, was not something May wanted to think about. Instead, she had the brilliant idea to turn Harvey’s attention elsewhere.

“Now that you mention it,  _ I _ forgot to apply sunscreen,” May said conversationally. She had just reached up to pull on the zipper of her dress when she heard a shout from the middle of the beach.

“Doctor!” a voice shouted in panic. Both May and Harvey turned to the source of the shouting to find Pierre running toward them looking worried.

“Doctor, it’s Marnie,” Pierre said quickly. “She was stirring the soup and then she just fell over. She's conscious, but she doesn't look well.”

Harvey didn’t waste a single second, he took off across the sand without a word and rushed over to where Marnie was. May hurried off behind him with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Clear the way,” Harvey shouted to the group of villagers surrounding Marnie. The crowd immediately parted as Harvey practically dove into the sand on his knees to crouch down by Marnie who was laying in the sand, looking pale and disoriented.

"Somebody get me Elliot," Harvey said urgently, already looking Marnie over to assess her condition.

"Right here, Doctor," Elliot replied, just to Harvey's left.

"Elliot, I need to use your house right away," Harvey said firmly, never tearing his gaze away from Marnie as he continued his assessment.

"Absolutely," Elliot answered. He took off across the beach toward his cottage and ran inside to prepare a place for Marnie.

"Maru!" Harvey shouted.

"Yes, Doc," Maru replied immediately. She was already standing next to him, awaiting his orders.

"We need to get her indoors right away," Harvey began, finally looking away from Marnie to address Maru. "I need you to prep the clinic for an incoming patient in the procedure room, then head back here with a stretcher for eventual transport to the clinic. Bring my jump kit with you as well. Until then, I'll have her in Elliot's cabin to get her out of the sun and start bringing her body temperature down.”

“You got it,” Maru said with a nod, then she took off across the beach and back into town without another word.

"Do you need any help?" May asked with concern.

"Actually, yes," Harvey replied with a nod. "Find Gus and get as much ice as you can possibly get and bring it to Elliot's cabin.”

“I’m on it,” May replied. She turned around to see a crowd of villagers behind her, all staring at Harvey and Marnie with concern. Shane had elbowed his way to the front of the crowd followed by Jas whose face had gone white.

“Is Auntie Marnie gonna be okay?” she asked Shane.

“Doctor Harvey’s got her, Jas,” Shane replied soothingly. “She’s gonna be okay. Go wait with Ms. Penny while I help out Aunt Marnie.”

As May tried to scan the crowd for Gus, she saw Shane and Harvey kneel down and each take one of Marnie’s arms over their shoulders to hoist her off of the ground. Marnie still appeared disoriented.

“Okay, folks, I need a clear path here,” Harvey said firmly, addressing the crowd. As the villagers stepped aside to clear the way, May saw Gus off to the side looking worried. She swiftly crossed the crowd toward Gus as Harvey and Shane carried Marnie across the beach and disappeared into Elliot’s cabin.

“Gus!” May shouted as the crowd of onlookers began to disperse.

“Hey, kid,” Gus said solemnly. “Geez, poor Marnie, I’m so worried.”

“Turns out you can be of help, my friend,” May said. Gus immediately snapped to attention.

“Harvey asked if we can bring as much ice as possible over to Elliot’s cabin,” May said quickly.

“If that’s what Doctor H needs, he’ll get it on the double!” Gus exclaimed. Gus took off for the saloon without another word with May following close behind. She was actually surprised how fast a man his age could move, it took a lot for May to keep up with him.

Within minutes, Gus and May had returned to the beach with as much ice as it was possible to bring. Gus had lined a wheelbarrow with towels and loaded bags of ice into it until it was almost overflowing. Once again, May was shocked at how quickly he was able to haul the bags of ice into the wheelbarrow and wheel it all the way out to the beach. Gus was tougher than she gave him credit for.

When they approached the door to Elliot’s cabin, the effects of Gus’ exertion was starting to show. He was sweating profusely and was beginning to sway on the spot.

“Take it easy, Gus,” May said with concern. “You did wonderfully, now take a load off. Harvey doesn’t need another patient right now.”

Gus smiled appreciatively and walked toward one of the many refreshment tables to grab a bottle of water as May knocked on the door to Elliot’s cabin. The door opened and May was greeted by Shane who looked pale and shaken.

“I’ve got the ice that Harvey requested,” May said timidly. Just about every time she spoke to Shane, he usually snapped back at her with a sarcastic remark or a rude comment. The current look on his face, however, was one of gratitude and relief.

“Thanks, Farmer,” Shane said quietly. He stepped outside and grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow to take it inside.

“How’s she doing?” May asked in concern. Shane simply shrugged.

“Hard to say,” he answered. “Doc thinks she’ll be fine once we cool her down, but we need this ice. I gotta run. Thanks again, Farmer.” Shane wheeled the entire wheelbarrow into the cottage and closed the door behind him before May had a chance to peek inside.

When the door closed, May turned around and scanned the crowd, noticing that many of the villagers were just sitting in the shade looking worried or melancholy. The party, it seemed, was over. The governor was nowhere to be found, no doubt he had left when things fell into a state of emergency. Lewis was seated by the soup cauldron, resting his head in his hands looking defeated. May crossed the beach to join Robin and Demetrius who were sitting at one of the buffet tables, holding hands silently.

The beach was strangely quiet, even as Maru showed up pushing the stretcher and an IV pole. All eyes on the beach followed Maru as she knocked on the door to Elliot’s cabin. The door opened and Maru disappeared inside, leaving the beach empty and still once more. Fifteen tense minutes passed as the entire town stared at Elliot’s door in anticipation. Finally, the door to the cabin opened as Harvey wheeled the stretcher out with Marnie laying on top. Maru stood off to the side, wheeling the IV pole along and making sure the tubing wasn’t getting tangled along the way. Shane followed the both of them pushing the wheelbarrow of ice, though at this point the wheelbarrow was only half full. Marnie appeared to be conscious and a bit more alert than she had been before, this at least was a good sign, but the caravan was moving too quickly toward the clinic for anyone to get much of a read on the situation. Once they were all completely out of view, Lewis finally stood up to address the citizens.

“Well, everyone, it looks like we might call this one early,” Lewis said with a shaky voice. May noticed that he appeared very pale. “Now is not a time for celebration while one of our own is suffering. Thank you all for coming and for your contributions to our potluck, but I believe we will be done for the afternoon. Feel free to take home whatever leftovers you would like.”

Slowly, the villagers began to rise from their seats and exit the beach, looking grim. A few stuck around to grab some plates of leftovers to take home, but most set off for home right away. May crossed the beach and found Gus who had already begun packing away the many, many plates of food.

“What can I do to help?” May asked solemnly.

“Oh no, kid, there’s way too much work to do here, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Gus answered, shaking his head. Thankfully he appeared to be in a much better state after some water and rest.

“Gus, the party’s over,” May said plainly. “If I go home, I’ll just sit at home all day stewing about what happened. I need to be useful, I need to feel like I’m helping. Please, let me do  _ something _ .”

Gus nodded in understanding and pointed to a large stack of buckets nested together next to a stack of lids.

“Those are for the leftover soup,” Gus explained. “Get as much of it as you can into the buckets and seal ‘em up. I freeze the leftover soup from the luau and it usually lasts a few months.”

May nodded and set to work transferring the soup from the cauldron into the empty buckets. The sun was blazing overhead and May had to stop a few times for a water break to make sure  _ she  _ wouldn’t pass out. It was easy for her to see how poor Marnie had become overwhelmed with this task on such an unforgiving day. As she set about her work, she tried hard to focus only on her task and not on anything else. She didn’t want to think about how Marnie was doing, she didn’t want to think about the stress that Harvey was under, and she definitely didn’t want to think about how differently the day was supposed to go. Even thinking about what her plans had been made May feel selfish. She didn’t mean for her mind to go there, especially not while Marnie was still unwell, but she couldn’t help it.

If May was truly honest with herself, she was feeling devastated. Today wasn’t supposed to be this way at all. Her brain kept running over how differently the day would have gone if this hadn’t happened and she began to feel bitter about it. She did feel guilty for being so sour about this, it wasn’t Marnie’s fault that this happened and she did feel concerned about her, but she still couldn’t help the disappointment and even small amount of resentment she felt about the whole situation.

With the hard work of Gus, Emily, Lewis, and May, the leftover food was packed up and taken to the saloon within an hour. May had no clue how Gus was planning on storing all of this food or where it would all end up, it would be a shame to see so much of the feast go to waste.

“I’ll call around to everyone, but I think I’ll keep the food here at the saloon for tonight in case anyone wants to head over for a free dinner,” Gus said with a shrug. “Maybe the town can come together here tonight once we’ve all settled down a bit. I think everyone’s a bit shaken right now. Feel free to head over tonight, kid, you’ve earned it.”

“Thanks, Gus,” May said quietly. She didn’t feel much like eating at the moment, though she would certainly keep it in mind later in the day if she changed her mind. Right now, all she felt like doing was going home and flopping onto her bed. As May began to head back home, she heard a loud whistle from behind her. She turned around to see Gus waving her down.

“Hey!” Gus shouted, jogging to catch up with her. “ Tomorrow’s your birthday, right?”

“Oh, yeah… I almost forgot,” May replied. In the chaos of the afternoon, it had completely slipped her mind that her birthday was the next day.

“Don’t forget to stop into the saloon tomorrow night, your first drink is on me,” Gus said happily. “It’s customary to make an appearance at my saloon on your big day, it gives everyone a chance to see you and wish you a happy birthday.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” May said with a forced grin. The plan had been to head to the saloon with Harvey for her birthday, but time was running out. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the saloon alone on her birthday.

“Alright, well enjoy the rest of your day,” Gus said, giving her a short pat on the back. “I hope to see you back at the saloon tonight to keep the party going, but at the very least I hope you drop in tomorrow night.”

“Thanks,” May said with a nod. “Take it easy, Gus.”

On the walk back to the farmhouse, May’s mind was a flurry of activity. Time was running out if she planned on going out tomorrow night with Harvey, but she certainly didn’t want to disturb him today with all that he was going through. If it turned out that Marnie needed overnight care, that would be the end of any possibility of May spending her birthday with Harvey. When she finally reached the farmhouse, she sat cross-legged on her new couch and smiled as her dog King jumped up onto the couch and curled up next to her. She had only had the couch for two days and already it was covered in dog hair.

“Hey, bud,” May said affectionately, stroking his fur lovingly.

May knew she couldn’t mope around the house for the rest of the day, so she flipped on the television to a Queen of Sauce marathon and half-paid attention while the other half of her mind obsessed about what could have been. At around 7:00 that night, her phone rang. One look at the phone and she saw Robin’s face light up her screen.

“Hi, Robin,” May answered.

“Kitten!” she heard Robin shout. Robin had to shout to be heard over the noise in the background, it sounded as though she was in the middle of a large, rowdy group of people.

“Where the heck are you?” May asked curiously, though she already had a suspicion.

“At the saloon!” Robin answered, still shouting. “Almost the whole town is here, we just got word that Marnie’s doing just fine and we’re picking up the party where we left off!”

“Who told you about Marnie?” May asked, sitting up a little straighter. Maybe Harvey was at the saloon right now.

“Maru,” Robin answered. May slumped down on the sofa once again. “She just stopped by the saloon to give the good news.”

“I’m glad she’s okay,” May said, honestly trying to sound happy, though she couldn’t mask the sadness in her voice.

“Everything okay, Kitten?” Robin asked in concern.

“It’s stupid,” May answered solemnly. “I’m just being selfish.”

“Hey, we all need to be a little selfish sometimes,” Robin said kindly. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I was supposed to ask Harvey out at the luau,” May admitted quietly.

“What?!” Robin shrieked frantically. May had to hold the phone away from her ear with how loud Robin had shouted. “That’s incredible!”

“Yeah, well, not so incredible anymore,” May said bitterly. “I wanted to go out with him tomorrow night for my birthday.”

“That’s a great idea!” Robin said excitedly. “Why is that something to be sad about?!”

“I never got to ask him,” May replied with a sigh. “I was going to ask him during the luau but with everything that happened, it’s just too late.”

“Okay, first of all, you need to chill out,” Robin said seriously. “The way I see it, there’s still 24 hours to go and that sounds like plenty of time to me.”

“Robin, I-” May began, but Robin interrupted.

“Look, Harvey’s not here right now, he’s probably locked in for the night,” Robin began. “I think it would be a great idea for you to unwind and join us tonight, but I can understand if you don’t want to. Either way, take tonight to just relax and calm down. First thing in the morning, you’re going to show up at the clinic the minute it opens and you’re going to ask him out for your birthday.”

“But-” May went on, but Robin interrupted her once more.

“I don’t want to hear any excuses, young lady!” Robin said firmly. May couldn’t help but chuckle, it was the first time it was really obvious to her how big a gap there was in their age.

“Yes, Mom,” May said jokingly.

“So are we going to see you tonight?” Robin asked.   
“No, I think I just want to stay home,” May answered with a sigh.

“If you say so, but Gus is going to be really disappointed,” Robin replied. “He’s asked me about you a couple of times now, I think he likes you. You’d better tell Harvey to watch out.” May let out a snort of laughter.

“Hopefully I’ll be dropping in tomorrow night,” May said wistfully.

“I hope so too, Kitten,” Robin agreed. “I should get going, Willy’s had one too many meads and is starting to sing. I can never resist me a good ol’ sea shanty.”

“Sounds good,” May replied with a chuckle. “I’ll talk to you later.”

May set her phone down and let out a long, weary sigh. It was a bit too early in the evening to go to bed, but the thought of going all the way to town and joining a large, rowdy group at the saloon just didn’t sound appealing at the moment. May changed into her pajamas and laid down on her new couch to continue zoning out to the Queen of Sauce marathon. King jumped up next to her and curled up at her feet.

As the night went on, May thought about what Robin had said… it felt like she was running out of time, but it still wasn’t too late. No matter what, May  _ had  _ to visit the clinic first thing in the morning. It was time to stop this agonizing waiting once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m terrible! I couldn’t resist one last roadblock in the way, I’m sorry! I promise she’s gonna ask him on a date, this is gonna happen.


	17. May's Birthday (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finally asks Harvey out on a date. Both May and Harvey are a bundle of nerves and excitement as they both turn to their best friends for help and support before the big night.

**Summer 12**

The morning of the 12th began much like any morning for Harvey. He woke up, went about his morning routine, prepared his morning coffee, then descended the stairs to the clinic to drink his coffee and prepare for the day. The first item on his to-do list was to finish some paperwork leftover from the previous day. The day before had been the community luau, though the event had been cut short for Harvey. Normally he would welcome any opportunity to leave a community event early, however this was under far from desirable circumstances. Marnie had collapsed under the heat and Harvey had to act quickly to treat her. Thankfully she had only suffered from heat exhaustion as opposed to full blown heat stroke, though it was enough to spend the rest of his afternoon treating Marnie and caring for her. By the time he had sent her home that evening, the luau had already ended. Gus had notified him that an informal party was taking place at the saloon that night, but Harvey was exhausted after such a long day and had opted to stay home. A packed, rowdy saloon didn’t sound all that appealing to Harvey anyway and he ended up going to bed fairly early.

Once Marnie's paperwork was all caught up and her treatment was documented, Harvey mindlessly flipped through some medical literature on his desk, already feeling bored with the day. Summer was always his slowest season and he had a feeling that today wouldn't hold much excitement for him.

When the clinic opened at 9:00, he was surprised to hear the bell above the door ring as someone entered the clinic. He looked up to see May step inside and he immediately felt a mix of excitement and anxiety. He was still tremendously embarrassed after their run-in at aerobics class and although his plan had been to gloss over that at the luau, that opportunity had ended the moment he was called into action to aid Marnie. Still, he couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in his stomach just at the sight of May.

"Good morning, May!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning!" May replied with a smile as she approached the counter. Harvey temporarily stared at her as he began thinking about how sweet her smile was. He quickly cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away when he realized that he had been staring.

"How's Marnie doing?" May asked with concern.

"She's already back home and is just fine," Harvey said reassuringly.

"I'm so glad to hear it," May said with a sigh of relief. "I'd ask what happened, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say you probably can't tell me much."

"That's correct," Harvey replied with a nod. He took doctor/patient confidentiality very seriously.

"You were quite the hero, though," May said affectionately.

"Just doing my job," Harvey said with a shrug, though he couldn't help but blush. After the story he had told May the previous week about his desire to be a hero, he at least appreciated her saying so.

“Hey, I was wondering… what are you doing tonight?” May asked suddenly. Harvey’s cheeks had already been flushed, though he could feel them blush even further at her question.

“I, uh, um, I don’t think I have any plans,” Harvey stuttered, surprised by her question. “Why do you ask?” He suddenly became very nervous, absentmindedly fidgeting with a pen between his fingers.

"It's my birthday and I planned on spending it at the saloon,” May began casually.

Harvey turned slightly white at this news, he had no clue that it was May’s birthday. Harvey typically didn’t keep up with the birthdays around town and he was suddenly very nervous to find out that May’s was today.

“Your birthday?!” he asked in surprise. “O-of course, I mean… yes, of course it’s your birthday, it’s on the community calendar,” Harvey said, trying to sound as though he had known this all along.

“I’d hate to spend my birthday all alone,” May continued. “It might be nice to have someone to celebrate my birthday with, if you don’t mind joining me.”

Harvey nodded silently a few times until he could regain his composure. He and May had never hung out together in the evening, their visits always took place in the day time and were always at the clinic. The thought of visiting the saloon, especially on a Friday night when it was usually the busiest, was intimidating enough.

“Sure,” he said weakly. “Yes, I’d love to go to the saloon with you tonight.”

“Thanks!” May said cheerfully. “I know it’s usually customary to go to the saloon for your birthday, but I just don’t want to spend the night alone on a barstool.”

Harvey could certainly relate to that, as he had spent his last birthday all alone on a barstool at the saloon and it was not an experience that he wished upon anyone else.

"Should I meet you here around 6:00?" May asked casually.

"Th-that'll be just fine," Harvey answered, his voice slightly quivering. He could feel beads of sweat begin to form across his forehead as a wave of nerves hit him.

“Great, I’ll see you then!” May said happily. She waved at Harvey as she left, though he was too panic-stricken to wave back.

The moment the door closed, Harvey picked up the phone and began dialing furiously… he would need to call in backup for this one.

“Hello?” the woman on the phone answered.

“Robin!” Harvey said in a panic. “I need Maru! Right away!”

Robin didn’t even stay on the phone long enough to hear anything further, she hung up the phone leaving Harvey slightly confused… was Maru going to call him back?

Fifteen agonizing minutes had passed during which Harvey paced nervously back and forth across the waiting room, hoping for any word from Maru. Suddenly, the door of the clinic flew open and there stood Maru, completely dressed in her work uniform, looking winded.

“I came as fast as I could, Doc!” Maru said, panting. “What’s the emergency?!”

Harvey couldn’t help but laugh… he hadn’t meant to imply there was a medical emergency, though looking back at his phone call, it likely came across that way to Robin.

“Yeah, about that…” Harvey began slowly. “I never actually said it was a  _ medical  _ emergency, your mother just inferred it.”

“You’re kidding me!” Maru said, looking slightly annoyed. "Then what is so important that you had to call my mother in a tizzy?"

"I think May just asked me on a date," Harvey answered, his eyes wide with panic.

Maru's expression went from annoyed to excited in the blink of an eye.

"Like, a  _ DATE  _ date?!" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"I… don’t know," Harvey answered with a slight frown.

Maru grabbed Harvey by the shoulders and pushed him down onto a chair in the waiting room. She kept her hands on his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"Okay, so walk me through this, this is very important," Maru said seriously. "What  _ exactly  _ did she say."

"She said that her birthday is today, and…" Harvey began, but Maru immediately interrupted

"Oh, Doc,  _ please  _ tell me you already knew that and you’ve gotten her something amazing," Maru said with a sigh, though she seemed to already know the answer.

“Uh….” Harvey suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The thought of going on a date with May was daunting enough, now he suddenly had to find the perfect gift in a matter of hours.

"Harvey!" Maru said in a scolding tone. "How could you not know it’s her birthday?!"

"I never check the calendar!" Harvey said defensively.

Maru simply placed her hands on her hips and glared at Harvey, pursing her lips.

"Anyway," Harvey continued, "she said that she plans on spending her birthday at the saloon. She doesn’t want to do it alone, so she asked if I’d join her. That’s it."

"So she never actually used the word ‘date’?" Maru asked.

Harvey shook his head, causing Maru to fold her arms and think for a moment.

“Well, we’re going to treat this like a date,” Maru said with a small nod. "Better to err on the side of caution."

Now it was Maru’s turn to begin pacing across the room. Harvey sat with his head in his hands, trying to fight off the wave of panic and anxiety that had threatened to overtake him ever since May left the clinic while Maru silently walked circles around the room, deep in thought.

“So we know it’s her birthday and we’re treating this like a date,” Maru said, thinking out loud. “We need to find her a gift, but not just something generic, something that is unique to her… something she will love. And this is happening  _ tonight _ ?! As in a few hours from now?!”

“She'll be here at 6,” Harvey answered quietly, his head still resting in his hands as his fingers absentmindedly began tugging at his hair.

Maru continued pacing, occasionally muttering things under her breath that Harvey couldn’t quite understand. As Harvey sat frozen in place, still unable to do anything at all constructive, he realized how lucky he was to have Maru here to help. If this were simply up to him, he would have fallen apart. Thankfully Maru seemed ready to tackle this head on.

"What exactly were you planning on wearing?" Maru asked, pausing her pacing to look at Harvey.

"Uh... I hadn't really thought about it," Harvey answered honestly. “Is that important?"

Maru sighed and slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead in exasperation.

"Oh my word, Harvey, you're so lucky you have me," she said, shaking her head. "Yes... yes, it's extremely important. If you dress too casual, she'll think you don't care. If you dress too fancy she'll think you're trying too hard."

As Maru finished what she was saying, the bell on the door of the clinic began jingling as the door opened.

"Go up to my apartment and pick something out," Harvey whispered urgently as he saw Jodi enter with Vincent. The last thing he needed was for Jodi to find out that he was going to the saloon with May. Their relationship would be over before it even began after the rumors she would send flying.

Maru quickly started walking across the waiting room toward the clinic doors before Jodi could see her, but it was too late.

"Maru, what are you doing here on a Friday?" Jodi asked conversationally.

"Just helping Doc out with a project... on my day off… in his apartment," Maru said nervously. She was a terrible liar.

Jodi looked at her curiously as Maru ran through the clinic doors and disappeared up the stairs into Harvey's apartment without another word.

"I have some old medical journals that need organizing," Harvey said casually. All he needed was for Jodi to start telling everyone that Maru and Harvey were alone in his apartment together. Luckily this answer seemed to satisfy her, as she dropped the subject and moved on.

Thankfully, Harvey was able to send Jodi on her way in fifteen minutes. She seemed to find herself in the clinic on a regular basis with Vincent, worried about every sneeze, scratch, or symptom. Today it was for a mysterious bruise on Vincent’s knee that he later admitted was from falling off of Sam’s skateboard which he was not allowed to use. After scolding Vincent for not telling the truth before being dragged to the clinic as well as wasting the doctor’s time, Jodi gave Harvey a quick and embarrassed farewell and left the clinic.

The moment Jodi left, Harvey rushed up the stairs to his apartment and found that Maru had emptied half of his closet as she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Do you own, like,  _ anything  _ stylish?” Maru asked with an exasperated expression.

“I didn’t become a doctor for the style choices,” Harvey answered plainly.

Maru tossed a few clothing pieces onto the sofa for Harvey’s consideration.

“Okay, it’s not the greatest, but it's the best we have to work with," Maru said as Harvey checked out the outfit she had picked.

It was simple, but Harvey liked it. Maru had picked out a pair of grey slacks, a pale blue button-up dress shirt, and a navy sport coat that Harvey didn’t even remember that he owned.

“Do I really need a jacket?” Harvey asked hesitantly. “It's the hottest Summer on record, the last thing I need is to pass out from heat exhaustion. I'll be sweating enough just from nerves.”

“Suck it up, buttercup, the jacket ties the whole outfit together,” Maru said nonplussed. “Besides, you'll be in the air conditioned saloon all night, you'll be fine.”

Harvey looked at the pile of clothes once more and noticed something missing.

“Don’t I need a tie?” he asked in confusion, still searching the pile of clothes in case he missed something.

“No!” Maru practically shouted. “Ties are too stuffy and professional. You wear a tie to work, not on your first date.”

Harvey clearly was out of touch with the expectations for dating attire and he only hoped that Maru was right about this. He always felt sloppy without a tie.

“Oh, and all of your shoes are terrible,” Maru said plainly. “They’re all scuffed and worn, do you have  _ any  _ pair of shoes that aren’t at least three years old?”

Harvey always kept a nice pair of dress shoes in the corner of his closet that he only wore when going to medical conferences so that they would always stay looking nice. They were the most uncomfortable pair that he owned, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good to argue that point to Maru. The look of determination in her eyes was enough for Harvey to know that his comfort was the absolute last of her concerns. With a sigh, he dug into his closet and pulled out his nicest, most uncomfortable pair of shoes. Maru silently nodded, looking satisfied.

“Looks like we’ve got you an outfit, loverboy,” Maru said with a smirk.

“What do I do with my hair?” Harvey asked suddenly, running his fingers through the wild, wavy mess on top of his head. He felt useless, having to turn to Maru for every last detail of his appearance, but he couldn’t leave anything to chance. He didn’t trust himself to do anything correctly in this department.

“For the love of Yoba, do  _ not  _ do whatever that atrocity was that you did at the Flower Dance,” Maru said with a chuckle. Harvey frowned slightly, he thought he had looked nice for the Flower Dance.

“You have naturally wavy hair, you need to work with that,” Maru explained when she saw the hurt expression on Harvey’s face. “Remember, the name of the game here is  _ casual _ . I’d maybe try to tame it a little bit, but for the most part, just let your hair do its own thing. One less thing to worry about.”

Maru gave Harvey a supportive clap on the back. She could tell that his nerves were starting to get the best of him, but this was no time to crumble. They were making progress, at least now his appearance was taken care of. Now they had to tackle something much more difficult.

“We just need to figure out her gift," Maru said seriously. "There's not a lot of time and it's really important that you choose something special, especially if this is a date."

"No pressure," Harvey said darkly.

"Well, what does she like?" Maru asked. "You know her better than anyone else except maybe my mom." Maru gasped in realization.

"My mom!" she said excitedly. Harvey looked at Maru in confusion, not quite following.

"My mom and May are, like, best friends," Maru explained. "She'll know what to do."

Before Harvey could speak, Maru took her cell phone out of her pocket and immediately began calling Robin. Harvey collapsed onto his couch and buried his head in his hands once more. This was hopeless.

"Mom!" Maru said breathlessly. As Maru began to ask about a gift for May, Harvey suddenly lifted his head from his hands as inspiration struck.

“I know exactly what to give her,” he said to himself. He ran across his apartment to his bookshelf and started wildly searching for something very specific… something perfect.

"Well that was useless," Maru said with a frown. "My mom already gave May her gift and can’t think of anything else for her."

Maru shrugged and turned to where Harvey  _ had  _ been, but saw that he wasn't there any longer. She noticed him rifling through his bookshelf in frustration.

"Everything okay, Doc?" Maru asked hesitantly.

"Just fine," Harvey said in a frustrated tone that told Maru that everything was clearly not 'just fine'.

“Need any help?” she asked slowly. Harvey didn’t even answer, he was still too focused on what he was trying to find.

When Harvey had graduated from medical school, he bought himself a top-of-the-line record player to celebrate. Jazz, he felt, was best listened to in this format. Over the years, he had amassed quite a vinyl collection, mostly jazz. Whenever he would find himself in Zuzu City, there was a local record store he would always stop in to peruse their selection and clear out just about every jazz record they had. He continued to thumb through his massive collection until he found what he was looking for;  a vinyl record set of Ella Fitzgerald’s music.

“Got it,” he said under his breath with a relieved sigh. Maru looked at the record in his hand and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Uh… care to explain, Doc?” Maru asked hesitantly.

“It was the first thing we really connected over,” Harvey explained, staring at the record with a victorious smile. “Just before she was about to give up on me and walk out the clinic door, I blurted out that I loved jazz. I don’t even know what made me say it, it felt ridiculous at the time, but it stopped her from leaving. She admitted to me that she loves Ella Fitzgerald, that she understood where I was coming from and… that’s really the moment when I knew I was falling for her.”

Maru was trying hard to sniff back a tear as she smiled at Harvey, so happy to see him feeling this way. It had been many years since Harvey had somebody in his life that he cared about. A short silence passed between them as Maru stared happily at Harvey, who seemed completely unaware of anything happening around him. All he could do was stare at the record with a smile, proud of himself for finding what he felt was the perfect gift for May.

“I guess it looks like you’re all set, then,” Maru said happily, still trying to sniff back a rogue tear. Harvey finally looked up from the record and smiled at Maru.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help,” Harvey said with a sigh. “I absolutely could not have done this without you.”

“Just do me a favor,” Maru said seriously. She placed a hand on Harvey’s shoulder and looked him in the eye to make sure she had his complete attention. “Just be yourself, Harvey. Don’t act differently to impress her, don’t try to make excuses for anything… she likes you as you are. Be yourself, have fun, and most importantly…  _ relax _ . The goal of the night is to have fun with someone you care about, that’s all.”

Harvey nodded silently, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed to speak. As Maru headed toward the exit of his apartment, she stopped and addressed Harvey one last time.

“Oh, and for Yoba’s sake… call me as  _ soon  _ as the date is over, I don’t care if it’s 3:00 in the morning… CALL ME!” Maru shouted excitedly. Harvey chuckled as Maru waved and headed out the door. The moment she left, Harvey fell back onto his couch once more, taking a series of deep, calming breaths. There were still many hours to go before 6:00, he couldn’t fall apart before then. If he thought that his anxiety levels were bad now, there was no telling what he would be like when 6:00 finally did arrive.

~*~

When May awoke on the morning of her birthday, she was overcome with excitement and nerves. No matter what, this would be a night to remember, however she hoped it was because it would be the start of something wonderful rather than the end of something that could never be. Either way, she would finally know for certain if she and Harvey would be together or not.

Most of her morning was spent half-heartedly completing her chores around the farm, just the bare minimum to make sure the farm would stay up and running. After the luau the previous morning, she felt bad for how little work had been done, but today was her birthday and she was okay with letting one more unproductive day pass. Plus, there were bigger things to tackle today. As it got closer to the time that Harvey’s clinic was to open, May nervously began walking down the cobblestone path into town, psyching herself up the whole way for what she knew she had to do… it was finally time to take the leap and ask Harvey out on a date.

When she reached the outside of the clinic, she rested a hand on the doorknob and left it there for a few moments, taking a deep, calming breath. She wanted to play it cool in front of Harvey and keep things casual. He was prone to becoming a nervous wreck himself and she wanted to project an aura of calm and comfort. After a few relaxing breaths, she turned the doorknob and casually entered the clinic to make the big leap.

May exited the clinic only minutes later, her heart racing a mile a minute.  _ He said yes… he actually said yes. _ May’s entire body was shaking as though she had just had a dozen shots of espresso and she felt an overwhelming surge of pure joy and excitement.

”YES!” May cheered, jumping in place repeatedly to burn off the adrenaline.

“What has you so excited this morning, May?” she heard a voice say to her left. The voice startled her and caused her to let out a short gasp. She turned and saw Evelyn waving at her.

“Oh, sorry!” May said with a nervous chuckle. “I just… I’m just so excited that it’s my birthday today!”

“Yes, Happy Birthday, sweetheart!” Evelyn said with a warm smile. “I’m glad I ran into you, I made you your own batch of birthday cookies!”

“Oh, Granny, you didn’t have to do that for me!” May replied.

“Nonsense, it was nothing,” Evelyn said, shaking her head.

Evelyn led May into her house and back toward the kitchen. May had only been inside of Evelyn’s home once and it was an awkward experience that she was not too keen on remembering. However, May was still too full of excitement and adrenaline to dwell on that for too long. Her mind was in a haze as Evelyn handed her a beautiful tin of cookies, only half-aware of what was even going on around her. All she could focus on at the moment was that finally, after weeks of obsessing and worrying, she was finally going out on a date with Harvey.

May stayed at Evelyn’s for a little longer, chit-chatting with her about the farm and how she was adjusting to life in Pelican Town. After about ten minutes, May could hear a gruff but sweet voice from down the hall.

“Evie, do we have anymore of that lavender hand lotion? I can’t find any in the cupboard,” she heard George call out.

Moments later, George wheeled himself into the kitchen and stopped when he laid eyes on May, suddenly looking embarrassed. May looked away so as not to embarrass him further, she knew he liked to maintain a reputation of being a crotchety old man to the rest of the town.

“I believe we have some in the medicine cabinet,” Evelyn replied kindly. “I’ll be there in a minute to get some for you, Georgey.”

George silently wheeled himself out of the kitchen, still looking embarrassed.

“I should get going,” May said awkwardly, rising from her seat at the kitchen table.

“Don’t you worry about him,” Evelyn said softly. “He just doesn’t want the world knowing that he’s a great big softee.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep his secret,” May said playfully.

“Don’t go working too hard today,” Evelyn said sweetly as she walked May to the door. “You can always take a day off for your birthday. I hope you have wonderful plans today for your big day.”

“I do, actually,” May replied with a smile before she could stop herself. Evelyn looked up at her curiously.

“Just a fun night at the saloon,” May replied casually. For some reason she still wasn’t ready for word to spread through town that she and Harvey were going out.

“Oh, I remember when George and I used to go out to the saloon,” Evelyn said fondly. “Are you going with anyone special tonight?”

May reasoned that if anyone in this town could keep a secret other than Harvey, it was Evelyn. At this point, May was still so excited that she had to tell  _ someone _ .

“Can you keep a secret?” May asked with a coy smile. Evelyn nodded excitedly and leaned in close.

“Harvey,” May answered quietly, unable to stop the giddy smile that crept onto her face. Evelyn looked positively elated.

“Oh goodness, that is wonderful news!” Evelyn said happily, clapping her hands together. “He’s such a nice boy, I’m so glad he found a sweet girl like you.”

“It’s still pretty new, though, we haven’t even technically been on a date yet,” May said seriously. “I just want to keep it quiet for now to see where things go.” Evelyn mimicked zipping her lips as she smiled at May.

“Well, then you should be on your way,” Evelyn said, opening the door for May. “You’ve got a big night ahead of you.”

“Thanks again for the cookies!” May said as she stepped out the door. Evelyn waved at her and once more mimicked zipping her lips. May waved back with a smile, feeling confident that Evelyn would keep her secret.

Once the door to Evelyn’s house was closed, May practically ran across the empty town square toward home. As May stepped onto the soft dirt of her farm, she looked up to see Robin sitting in a chair on her porch. May was actually incredibly thankful to see her, as she planned on calling her the minute she got home to tell her what had happened.

“Happy Birthday, Kitten!” Robin said excitedly as she jumped out of her chair. Before Robin could say anything further, May approached the steps of the porch with a wide-eyed grin.

“I did it!” May said with a nervous giggle.

“Did what?” Robin asked in confusion.

“Asked Harvey on a date,” May went on, still giggling gleefully. “We’re going out to the saloon tonight for my birthday.” May expected Robin to be ecstatic over this information, however her expression became serious and she shifted uncomfortably in place.

“Uh… I hate to break this to you, Kitten, I really do, but… there might have been an emergency at the clinic,” Robin said slowly.

“What?!” May asked loudly. Her heart sank immediately… _ not again _ .

“Just as I was about to head out this morning, I got a call from Harvey that he needed Maru at the clinic right away,” Robin went on with a grimace. “He sounded panicked.”

“What time?” May asked curiously. Depending on what time she left, it couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes ago which would have been very close to the time that she left the clinic after asking him out on their date.

“I don’t know… just a few minutes after 9:00 maybe?” Robin answered, still looking worried.

“That would have been right after I left,” May said thoughtfully.

“Did you see anybody near the clinic at that time?” Robin asked.

“Just Evelyn,” May answered. “It was just me and Evelyn, but she took me back to her house for a little while. I was there until 9:15 and when I left, the town square was deserted.” It seemed impossible to her to think that such a catastrophic emergency could have occurred within only a few minutes of her departure from the clinic.

“Well let’s just hope that whatever this emergency is that Doctor Boyfriend has it wrapped up before the big night tonight,” Robin said with a shrug.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” May said quietly, though she couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across her lips.

“Yet,” Robin clarified. “You guys are going on a date tonight, at this point it’s just a formality.”

“I mean, I guess it’s a date,” May said with a shrug. “I never actually used the word ‘date’.”

“Oh, Kitten… oh no, no, no,” Robin said, shaking her head. “Honey, he’s oblivious. Second smartest man in town, but he’s not very good at social nuance.”

“Second smartest?” May asked curiously.

“Well, come on, I have to give the number one spot to my nerd of a husband,” Robin said with a smirk. “Anyway, Harvey needs the direct approach for this kind of thing, you can’t just assume he’ll know that this is a date.”

“He’ll figure it out,” May replied, more to herself than to Robin.

“You hope,” Robin said with a shrug. May nervously bit her bottom lip, wishing she had just had the courage to come right out and ask Harvey on a ‘date’ instead of trying to be coy. Robin could sense her nervousness and placed a supportive arm around her shoulders.

“It’ll be fine, Kitten,” Robin said reassuringly. “Hey, let’s take your mind off of this date for a bit. I’ve got your birthday gift!”

Robin pulled a small, neatly wrapped package from her pocket and handed it to May. May pulled the wrapping off and started laughing at the small, white, ceramic kitten statue. It was the best birthday gift Robin could have given her and she couldn’t wait to display it once her farmhouse expansion was complete.

“Thanks,” May said with a genuine smile. “You’re a really great friend, Robin.”

“Hey, no prob, Kitten,” Robin said, giving her a tight hug. As Robin released her from the hug, May could hear a strange song playing from Robin’s pocket. Her cell phone was ringing.

“It’s Maru,” Robin said as her eyes slightly widened. “I’ll try to find out what’s going on at the clinic right now.”

“Hey, Marzipan,” Robin said as she stepped away to answer her phone. May couldn’t help but laugh, apparently Robin just had nicknames for everyone.

When Robin returned a few minutes later, she had a wide grin on her face. Whatever happened on the phone call, May could tell that there was about to be some good news.

“Everything’s fine,” Robin said excitedly. “You don’t have to worry about an emergency at the clinic, we’re good.”

“What happened?” May asked curiously. Robin hesitated and seemed unsure if she wanted to say something or not. May elbowed her softly in the ribs and gave her a desperate look.

“Come on, I’m on edge today, give me a win,” May said nervously.

“That was Maru calling to ask what I got you for your birthday and to see if I had any brilliant ideas of something to get you,” Robin answered quickly, a victorious expression on her face. May was positive there was something she was missing here.

“Really?” May asked in confusion. She wasn’t exactly sure why that was something to be excited about.

“Think about it, it makes perfect sense!” Robin went on excitedly. “Harvey called this morning in a panic asking for Maru immediately after you left, now she’s calling me to ask what to get you for your birthday… he’s calling in reinforcements.”

“Do you think so?” May asked uncertainly. Robin nodded fervently.

“Harvey’s just a walking, talking ball of social anxiety, there’s no way he would tackle this without backup,” Robin said. “I asked her if she was asking on Harvey’s behalf and she wouldn’t say… but she’s a terrible liar and I’m pretty damn sure Harvey was standing right next to her during that phone call. He’s trying to find you the perfect gift.”

“I don’t care about that,” May said with a sigh, though she started to feel butterflies in her stomach at the idea that Harvey was already making preparations for their date.

“Either way, I’d say this is pretty solid evidence that Doctor Boyfriend knows damn well that this is a date,” Robin said with a wink.

“Please tell me that’s not going to be his nickname from now on,” May said with a groan.

“Oh, you better believe it is now,” Robin said with a devious laugh. “Kitten and Doctor Boyfriend… I like it. Sounds like a comic book.”

Robin stuck around for a couple more hours as the two sat on the porch talking. They mostly talked about finalizing the renovation to May’s farmhouse, though occasionally they would obsess over May’s date with Harvey, what she would be wearing, speculation about what he would be wearing, and what May could expect from a date with Harvey. As it got closer to lunchtime, May was really starting to feel butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m starving, want to head over to the saloon for lunch?” Robin asked. “Gus still has a  _ ton  _ of leftovers from yesterday.”

“There’s no way I can eat anything right now,” May said with a grimace.

“Come on, Kitten, you should eat  _ something _ ,” Robin implored. “You’ll pass out if you don’t eat anything and end up in the clinic all night… actually, that might be a good thing for you, carry on.” Robin chuckled and gave May a playful punch on the arm.

“I’m not stepping foot in town until it’s time for my date,” May said stubbornly. She couldn’t quite explain it, but it somehow felt like bad luck if she and Harvey saw each other before the date. It was silly, but she didn’t want to see Harvey again until they were ready to go to the saloon that evening.

“Suit yourself,” Robin said with a shrug as she stood up. “I’m headed over to Gus’ for some leftover luau grub. Until then, don’t just sit here obsessing about things all day.”

May just nodded, though she wasn’t sure what else she  _ could  _ do besides sit here obsessing. She certainly did not have it in her to actually be productive on her farm for the day.

“I’ll see you tonight!” Robin said with a wave as she stepped down from the porch.

“What?!” May asked suddenly, giving Robin a bewildered expression.

“Kitten, the world still turns even when it’s your birthday,” Robin answered with a smirk. “Friday night is dancing night at the saloon, I’m not missing out on that because you and Doctor Boyfriend have a date. Just know that I’ll be watching you non-stop from across the room and trying to eavesdrop on every word you two say.” Robin gave May a devious smile as May sat on the porch looking terrified.

“Kidding!” Robin shouted with a laugh, though she uttered the word “...mostly,” under her breath as she walked away.

Once Robin was out of sight, May took a deep breath and brought her legs up to sit cross-legged in her chair. She absentmindedly started fidgeting with her fingers in her lap, staring at a tiny ant that was crawling slowly across her porch. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was staring at an insect, her brain was mostly occupied by everything she needed to do to get ready for her date and running scenarios through her brain of the best and worst that could happen. It would be a looong wait until 6:00.


	18. May's Birthday (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Harvey go out to the Stardrop Saloon for their very first date. (finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I miiight have let this chapter get away from me. I looked at the final word count and about fainted. My apologies for such a long chapter, but hey, it’s a long date! There were a few conversations I wanted them to have and I just couldn’t cut any of them.

**Summer 12**

The day seemed to move at a snail’s pace as May sat at her porch, waiting in agony for time to move more quickly. There was so much she could be doing on the farm to at least be productive, but she didn’t have the concentration or energy to do any of it. She knew it would have been in her best interest to accomplish something and take her mind off of the upcoming night, but instead she sat motionlessly on her porch until it was time for her to finally get the night started.

At around 4:00, May began getting ready for the date to give herself plenty of time. During her most recent trip to Zuzu City, she had purchased a few clothing items that were reminiscent of her life in the city. She had sold all of her fun cocktail dresses when she moved, which was unfortunate because she could picture each and every one of them in her mind, wishing she still had them. Still, her recent purchases were more than adequate and she was excited for the chance to dress up for a night out.

May surveyed herself in the mirror and smiled at the way this dress hugged her body and accentuated her curves. It was a tight fitting black dress with white polka dots, a pattern that May felt was fun without being too over-the-top. It came to just above the knee and had a V-shaped neckline that showed off more of her cleavage than she intended, but she supposed it might work in her favor. May finished off the look with a cute pair of black heels with bows on them. They had cost her slightly more money than she should have spent, but it was nothing she couldn’t make up for with some extra crops. Last, but most certainly not least, May had put on makeup for the first time since the Flower Dance. When she had lived in Zuzu City, she and Chad would go out almost every weekend and she would be dressed in a similar fashion on a regular basis. With that lifestyle long gone, May had to admit that she felt incredible right now, having forgotten just how good getting all dressed up can make a woman feel. She only hoped Harvey would appreciate her look as well.

As it got closer to 5:30, she started to walk down the cobblestone path toward the clinic, cursing how high the heels of her shoes were. It had been some time since she had to walk in heels and she certainly never had to do so on cobblestone. She was thankful she left earlier than she needed to, because this was definitely going to be a setback. When she finally made it to the clinic, it was two minutes until 6:00 and she took a deep, calming breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

Harvey must have been just as eager as she was, as soon as she stepped inside she saw him waiting patiently in one of the waiting room chairs, fidgeting with his hands as he stared blankly at a spot on the floor. He snapped to attention when he heard the bell on the door clang and stood up quickly to greet May.

They both reacted about the same to seeing each other, they both smiled and began to blush slightly, exhilarated to see the other dressed so well. Harvey, May thought, was even more handsome than he had been at the Flower Dance. Thankfully he had not attempted to tame his wavy locks with a comb, they were just as curly and unruly as ever and May adored it. He appeared to have taken great care with his mustache, however. It looked especially neat and May noticed a bit of a sheen as though he had used product on it.

“Hi,” Harvey said with an awkward wave. “You’re right on time.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss it,” May replied with a nervous shrug. Harvey approached her holding a wrapped gift which May had not noticed until just now.

“If it’s okay, I’d like you to open your birthday gift before we go,” Harvey said, handing her the wrapped present. May had to try very hard not to chuckle, the wrapping job was horrendous but it was clear he had tried very, very hard. It was endearing and only made May smile even more.

May took a seat in the waiting room and Harvey sat next to her, watching her intently as she peeled back the paper. May let out a soft gasp as she revealed her gift, trying very hard not to throw her arms around him and kiss him at the sight of the Ella Fitzgerald record. To her, it was more than a record, it was a wonderful reminder of the first thing the two of them ever had in common.

“Harvey, I…” May started to speak, but stopped as she felt a lump form in her throat. This was such an incredibly sweet gift. She found herself unable to speak, thankfully Harvey took over.

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s used,” Harvey said timidly. May simply shook her head. “I have a vinyl collection that I’ve been expanding for years and I basically buy whatever the record store in Zuzu City has in stock. I bought this years ago just to add it to my collection, but I think it’s better off with you.”

May didn’t know what to say, it was one of the most thoughtful gifts she had ever received and something only Harvey would be kind enough and smart enough to think of. It didn’t even matter to May that she didn’t have a record player to play it on, it was such a thoughtful gesture and that was all that mattered. When May finally found her voice, she placed a gentle hand on top of Harvey’s and gave him a warm, genuine smile.

“Thank you so much,” May said in a weak voice, still trying to subdue the lump in her throat. “This is… this is perfect.”

“You’re welcome,” Harvey said kindly. “If you’d like, we can leave it here so it won’t be cumbersome to bring into the saloon.” May nodded and placed the record delicately on the clinic counter. She wanted to keep it as safe as possible.

“So, should we get moving?” Harvey asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

“Sure,” May answered as she walked toward the door. Harvey quickly walked toward the door as well, getting there first by a long shot due to his much longer legs. He threw the door open and stepped aside to let May through, no doubt he had wanted to get to the door first just to hold it open for her. However, when he closed and locked the door behind him, May was disappointed when he stuffed his hands in his pockets on the walk to the saloon. She wasn’t sure what she had expected so early in the date, but she had at least hoped there would be an opportunity to hold his hand. The night was still young, May thought.

When they stepped into the saloon, it was already very crowded. Gus and Emily were behind the counter as usual, bustling back and forth to fill the orders for their patrons. Pam was seated at her usual barstool, sipping at a beer with a bowl of leftover luau soup at her side. Pierre was seated at one end of the bar snacking on a platter of fried calamari while Robin and Demetrius sat at the other end, Robin laughing at something amusing that Demetrius had just said. Leah was seated at a table near the jukebox, sipping at a glass of wine as she tapped her pencil absentmindedly on a notebook with a half-finished drawing. Clint and Willy were at their usual table near the entrance, Willy talking animatedly to Clint who was listening intently and nodding. Mayor Lewis had a seat alone by the window, sipping at a glass of wine as he stared nervously out the window as though he were waiting for someone. Shane, as usual, was standing by the fireplace holding his beer stein, silently watching the other patrons with a surly expression. May could hear a commotion in the game room next door which usually meant another rousing game of pool between Sebastian and Sam with Abigail by their side to cheer them on. Just another busy Friday night at the Stardrop Saloon.

Just as May was wondering where they should sit, she heard her name being called from across the saloon.

“Farmer May!” Gus called out, waving his arms to beckon her to the bar. She walked toward the bar with Harvey following close behind. Gus faltered a bit at seeing May accompanied by Harvey, though he certainly wasn’t the only one. Many eyes in the saloon were on them and May wasn’t sure if it was because she had arrived with Harvey by her side or because Gus had just bellowed her name across the saloon.

“We missed you at the after-party last night! You too, Doctor H!” Gus said jovially. “We had over half the town in here! We heated up the leftovers, cranked up the jukebox, it was great!”

“Sorry,” May mumbled. “I was just so drained after the luau.”

“Yeah, it was a bit of a long day for a lot of folks,” Harvey replied.

“Oh, hey, Doc, if anyone knows that it’s you,” Gus said seriously. “After what you did yesterday, your drinks are on me tonight. As far as I’m concerned, you're a bonafide hero after what you did for Marnie.”

May could see Harvey look away awkwardly, though she also noticed the faintest hint of a smile in the corner of his lips.

“I was hoping we would see you in here tonight,” Gus said, turning his attention to May. Before she knew what was happening, Gus placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle that caught the attention of the entire saloon. May felt slightly embarrassed, though she turned to see Harvey’s face turn bright red and she actually felt worse for him in this moment than she did for herself.

“Hey, I need everyone’s attention!” Gus bellowed. “It’s Farmer May’s birthday!”

May overheard a variety of responses. Robin, of course, gave a loud whoop of celebration and most others at least clapped or cheered, wishing her a ‘Happy Birthday’ from across the saloon. Pierre even approached her with a slip of paper, a coupon for some free fertilizer from the shop. Not quite the birthday gift May would have expected, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless. Not all reactions were positive, however. She could see Shane scowl from across the room, appearing bothered by the rowdy display taking place in the saloon. Even Sebastian had poked his head out of the game room with an annoyed expression to see what the sudden commotion was about.

“Emily, let’s get a drink for the lady on her birthday and a drink for the doctor, the hero of the luau!” Gus said loudly, turning to Emily. Emily nodded and addressed May and Harvey with a smile.

“What’ll it be?” she asked happily.

“Actually, we were hoping to get a table, if that’s alright,” May said with a shrug.

Emily smirked at May and walked around the bar to lead them to the only table left, tucked away in a corner near the front of the saloon. May was thankful that the table was slightly secluded, for Harvey’s sake it was probably better this way. He was already looking incredibly uncomfortable being inside such a crowded saloon.

Once seated at their table, May noticed that Emily’s eyes kept darting back and forth between them as though trying to figure out what exactly brought the two of them to the saloon together. With how big her smirk continued to grow, May was sure that Emily knew exactly why they were here. May quickly ordered a glass of wine, as did Harvey, and Emily turned on her heels toward the bar to get their drinks. For a few moments, Harvey and May sat in awkward silence. May noticed Harvey’s eyes darting around the saloon as though he were too afraid to actually look directly at her.

"I still have yet to try Gus’ pizza, want to split one with me?" May asked.

Harvey immediately held up his hands and shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no," Harvey said seriously. "I shouldn’t, I’m lactose intolerant."

"Ah, so that's a no-go on the pizza," May said with an awkward chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react so suddenly," Harvey said apologetically.

"No, it's fine," May said reassuringly. "I'm getting to know more about you, I like it."

“Please don’t let that stop  _ you  _ from trying the pizza,” Harvey went on. “I hear it’s delicious.”

“Then for once,  _ I’ll  _ be the taste tester and report back to you,” May said with a smile.

It wasn’t long before Emily returned to their table to bring their wine and take their orders. May ordered a slice of Gus’ pizza and Harvey ordered the evening’s special, the salmon dinner. Once again, Emily’s eyes continued to dart back and forth between them and she appeared to be fighting very hard to subdue a giddy smirk. Once she had taken down their orders, she retreated to the bar once more, handing their order off to Gus.

"So..." Harvey began to speak, but then nervously trailed off as though he hadn't actually thought of anything to say. May knew she would have to take the lead conversationally and she was okay with that.

"I don't have the chance to come here often," May said, looking around the saloon. "I used to go out every weekend when I lived in Zuzu City. It can be nice to let your hair down sometimes.”

“When I lived in Zuzu City, I probably went to the bar three times a week,” Harvey chimed in.

“You used to live in the city?” May asked in surprise. She supposed she had never really thought about where Harvey must have lived before he moved to Pelican Town. Once she thought about it, it really did make sense. Zuzu City had one of the largest teaching hospitals in the Ferngill Republic.

“I lived there my whole life until about five years ago when I moved here,” Harvey replied. “During medical school and my residency, there wasn’t too terribly much for all of us to do in our down time. There was hardly any of it to begin with and whenever there was, it’s not like we could do much, we were all so exhausted.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” May asked curiously.

“The other med students,” Harvey answered. “We actually became very close because we were all faced with the same problem, a lack of time. Any free time we  _ did  _ have was spent at the bar so that we could unwind from the stress and just have a moment of calm.”

“Are you still friends with anyone from med school?” May asked curiously. She was actually hoping to find out that Harvey had a secret group of friends in the city, at least it would make his lack of friends in town a little less heartbreaking.

“We still keep in touch, but mostly on a professional level,” Harvey answered with a slight frown. “Once med school was over, a few split off to pursue their specialties, though many of us remained at the hospital to complete our residency. After that, everyone went their own ways, though we still do keep in touch. It’s important to have connections in this field, especially for me being so isolated from the city. If I’m ever in need of a specialist, and oftentimes I am, I know exactly who to call for questions or referrals.”

As Harvey finished speaking, she could see him grimace slightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid my stories aren’t very interesting,” Harvey said, looking away from May. “When you devote your entire life to medicine, it’s really all you have to talk about.”

“Harvey, it’s fine,” May said reassuringly. “I get it. I spent years working for Joja and now I spend my days running after chickens and digging in the dirt. I know what it’s like to feel like your life isn’t all that glamorous to the outside observer. The important thing is that you love what you do and it makes you happy.”

Harvey smiled appreciatively at May as he sipped his wine. He continued to talk to May about his time at the hospital in Zuzu City and May was actually fascinated to hear some of the stories he had to tell. Harvey may have felt that his stories were not interesting, but to someone who spent their early adulthood in a cramped cubicle, it was actually rather interesting to hear about the life of an aspiring doctor. By the time Emily arrived back at the table with their food, Harvey was speaking excitedly to May about some of his more memorable experiences at the hospital.

“Here you go!” Emily said cheerfully, setting the plates of food on the table. Harvey jumped slightly, caught off guard by Emily’s sudden appearance. He had been so involved in his story-telling that he hadn’t noticed that she was there.

“Oh! Thank you!” Harvey replied, appearing slightly flustered as Emily retreated back to the bar.

The sudden appearance of their food had caused Harvey to realize just how much time he had spent talking to May about his days of working in the hospital.

“I apologize, I appear to have taken over this entire night,” Harvey said bashfully. “I would love to hear about your time at Joja.”

“Oh,  _ trust me _ , you wouldn’t,” May said with a laugh. “Your stories are actually interesting. Life at Joja was the same exact bullshit every single day.”

May flinched as she cursed, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had never heard Harvey curse before and was unsure if he disapproved of that sort of language or not.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t very ladylike,” May said uncomfortably. Harvey simply chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Harvey said, waving a dismissive hand. “I’ve trained myself well to remove that sort of language from my vocabulary for professional purposes, but it truly doesn’t bother me.”

May believed that he was telling the truth, though she still felt a little ashamed of speaking so candidly on her first date with Harvey. To deflect from her behavior, she sank her teeth into her pizza and gave a soft moan of satisfaction as she chewed. If she thought the pizza in Zuzu City was delicious, it had  _ nothing  _ on this. She knew Gus was an excellent chef, but this was by far the best pizza she had ever had in her life.

“Yoba, this is  _ incredible _ ,” May remarked. She nearly offered Harvey a bite before remembering that he was lactose intolerant.

“I suppose I will have to take your word on that,” Harvey replied with a chuckle.

As they ate their meals and drank their wine, they bonded over the time that they had spent living in Zuzu City, both glad to be out of the wild, hectic energy of city life but also missing the vibrant, exciting experiences that it provided. It had turned out that they were actually familiar with many of the same locations in the city. They spent at least a good five minutes talking passionately about a hole-in-the-wall deli in downtown Zuzu City that they both used to visit. Once again, they were so deep in conversation that they hadn’t noticed Emily approach their table once more. She had to clear her throat in order to get their attention.

"Another glass of wine?" Emily asked May.

"Yes, please!" May answered politely. Emily turned to Harvey.

"I already know you're done, Doctor," she said, taking his empty wine glass. "What would you like me to bring you next?"

"A glass of water will be fine, please," he answered.

May looked at Harvey curiously as Emily walked away. Why was Harvey done drinking wine for the night? May didn't want to bring it up, but Harvey must have sensed her curiosity.

"I only allow myself one glass of wine in case a medical emergency were to occur," Harvey explained. "As the only doctor in town, it would be irresponsible of me to become inebriated and be unable to properly treat my patients in the event of an emergency. I would never be able to forgive myself if I was incapable of helping a patient in need because I drank too much.”

Harvey appeared content with this fact, he had probably accepted it long ago, but it made May feel slightly sad for him. Even on his time off, Harvey was always on-call. He couldn't even enjoy his free time at the saloon without being aware of how it could affect his patients. May respected him very much for it, but also felt sad about how he could never truly be off duty.  She supposed that this was the life of a doctor, never knowing when an emergency will occur and always needing to be ready to drop everything when duty calls.

“You really are on-call all the time, aren’t you?” May asked sadly.

“I’m the town’s only doctor, I’m all we’ve got,” Harvey answered plainly. As Harvey spoke these words, May gasped slightly as a thought occurred to her that she had never thought of before.

“You take such good care of everyone… who takes care of you?” May asked in concern.

“Well, I go out to Grampleton once a year for my annual physical,” Harvey answered with a shrug. May shook her head.

“I mean if anything truly serious were to happen to you,” May replied nervously, her voice slightly trembling with worry. Harvey reached across the table and took her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“If anything truly catastrophic were to happen to me, Grampleton Community Hospital is about 30 minutes away,” Harvey replied. He didn’t seem too concerned about this fact, but it was something that worried May tremendously.

“Would Maru be able to help you?” May asked desperately. It seemed absurd to her that anyone in town would receive immediate emergency treatment except for Harvey. She understood why, but it just seemed incredibly unfair to her.

“Maru’s not a trained medical professional,” Harvey explained. “She’s trained in the basics, but I mostly have her around for clerical work around the office. She doesn’t actually have any medical certifications so there’s not much she can legally do. I don’t think she has much of a desire to pursue this, she certainly doesn’t plan to spend her life working in the clinic. A part of me feels like I’m weighing her down, I think she’s only staying for my sake. I know she has a big, bright future ahead of her and yet she continues to stick around the clinic part-time and I feel so guilty about it. I think she feels like she would be letting me down if she ever left, but it’s quite the contrary. I would be so incredibly proud of her if she were to go off and pursue her dreams and reach her full potential.”

May nodded, still obsessing in the back of her mind about what would happen if Harvey ever needed emergency medical assistance. She had a feeling that he was changing the subject on purpose so that she wouldn’t worry any longer.

For the first time since they had sat down, another awkward silence began to pass. May was still trying not to be bothered by Harvey’s lack of proper care and Harvey appeared to have reached the end of what he had to say about Maru. Some time during their conversation, Emily had dropped off their drinks but she must have done so very swiftly, because this time around they hadn’t even noticed her presence at all. May quietly sipped her wine, looking out into the saloon for the first time since she had arrived. Robin and Demetrius had long since left the bar and were dancing together near the entrance. When May had looked up, she noticed Robin’s eyes dart away quickly and May had the feeling that Robin had just been staring over at their table. May’s eyes continued across the room until she saw Mayor Lewis chuckling heartily at something Marnie had just said. May hadn’t even noticed that Marnie arrived at the saloon, but she was glad to see that Marnie appeared in good health after the day before. When Marnie saw that May was looking her direction, she rose from her seat and walked toward May and Harvey’s table.

“May! I wanted to be sure to wish you a Happy Birthday!” Marnie said pleasantly. Much like Emily, Marnie’s eyes appeared to switch back and forth between Harvey and May.

“Thank you so much!” May replied.

“I’ve got a bale of hay that I’d like to bring over to you, but my doctor instructed me to take it easy for a few days after my heat exhaustion,” Marnie went on, giving a small wink to Harvey.

“Don’t you worry about it, I can pick it up tomorrow,” May said with a nod. Marnie turned her attention to Harvey.

“And Doctor, I just wanted to say thank you so much for yesterday afternoon,” Marnie said seriously. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you properly, but I really want to make sure you know how much I appreciate your swift action.”

“Don’t mention it,” Harvey said kindly.

“I’ll be speaking to Gus about your bill tonight. After what you did for me, the least I can do is buy your dinner,” Marnie said sincerely.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary,” Harvey said, shaking his head, but Marnie held up a commanding finger.

“Oh, it absolutely is,” she said firmly. “Now, I’ll leave you to your evening, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Marnie’s expression shifted from serious to giddy in an instant and she resumed her back and forth glances at both May and Harvey. May looked over at Harvey, unsure of how to answer that. It was nothing they had discussed, but May wasn’t sure if Harvey wanted to keep their budding relationship a secret or not.

“Oh, no, you’re not interrupting anything,” Harvey replied, shaking his head. “I’m just accompanying May to the saloon for her birthday.” Marnie looked slightly disappointed at this response, clearly she was hoping for a much juicier answer. Marnie waved to the both of them as she returned to her table with Mayor Lewis.

May’s stomach began to twist into knots at Harvey’s response. She had never made it clear to Harvey that this was a date, though she was positive that by this point, he would have figured it out. Now all of a sudden she was beginning to question if Harvey did, in fact, realize that this was a date or if he was under the assumption that it was just two friends out for a fun night at the saloon. Of course it was also possible that Harvey was just trying to fly under the radar in front of Marnie, who was notorious for spreading town gossip. May unintentionally heaved a sigh as her mind reeled over every single possibility.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked in concern. No doubt he had heard May’s audible sigh.

“Oh, I’m fine,” May said with a shrug, trying to sound as casual as she could. Between her worry over Harvey’s well-being and her worry over the fate of their date, May was tired of her stomach twisting into knots. It had been so much more pleasant when she and Harvey were talking and enjoying themselves and their conversations. As much as May was concerned about the direction the date was headed in, if you could even call it a date anymore, she was more concerned about not letting it get any worse. She took a deep, calming breath and forced a smile onto her face. It was time to bring up her go-to subject for chatting with friends, something she was very passionate about.

"What's your favorite movie?" May asked suddenly. She considered herself to be quite the movie buff and was curious what Harvey's answer would be. You could tell a lot about a person based on their favorite movie. If anything could take her mind off of her worries, it was talking about movies.

"Oh, I don't have much time for movies," Harvey said, shaking his head. "I don't think I saw a single movie in theaters the whole time I was in medical school. For that matter, I honestly don't remember the last movie I saw in a theater." Harvey scrunched his face in concentration as he tried to think, but came up empty handed.

"Do you at least watch movies at home?" May asked.

"Not really," Harvey answered with a shrug.

"Oh, we have  _ got  _ to fix that," May said with a smile. "I  _ love  _ watching movies, I'm sure I could show you so many movies that you've never seen that you'll just love." Already she was beginning to relax and enjoy herself once more.

"Well then, what's  _ your  _ favorite movie?" Harvey asked with a smile. "If you're going to introduce me to all these movies, I at least have to get an idea of where your taste level is."

" _ My _ taste level?" May asked in mock indignation. "I wouldn't worry about my taste in movies when yours is non-existent." May chuckled to show Harvey that she was just playing around.

"But for the sake of conversation," May went on, "my favorite movie is Planes, Trains, and Automobiles."

"Planes?" Harvey asked with an excited gasp. May could see him suddenly perk up for some reason.

"... and also trains and also automobiles," May said jokingly. She gathered that Harvey must be a bit of a plane enthusiast based on his reaction as well as the number of model planes she had seen in his apartment the one and only time she had been there.

“I think you’d like it,” May went on. “I love all of those movies from the 80s. When I'm through with you, you'll see all the classics; The Breakfast Club, Only the Lonely, All of Me… there's just too many to name."

"I look forward to it," Harvey said with a smile.

May looked once more across the saloon and nearly groaned as she saw Robin and Demetrius approaching their table. May loved Robin to pieces, but she was definitely a wild card. It was hard to tell what might come out of Robin’s mouth at any given time and May was suddenly very worried that Robin was going to say something inappropriate or out of line… especially given that it was still uncertain if Harvey looked at this as a date or not. When Robin reached their table, she turned her attention to Harvey first.

“Doctor B-… I mean Doctor Harvey,” Robin began, flinching as she almost said ‘Doctor Boyfriend’ out loud. May rested her head in her hands, unable to witness this scene unfold before her.

“I'm so sorry, but can I interrupt?” Robin asked. Harvey nodded quietly, looking slightly confused. May finally looked up at her with a forced smile, though internally she was freaking out once more.

"We're headed out, but I just wanted to drop by and tell you Happy Birthday one more time, Kitten," Robin said happily, leaning over the table to give May a hug.

"Thanks,” May replied awkwardly.

“Have a good night, you two!” Robin said with a wink. May felt her insides squirm once more as Robin walked away from the table. She didn’t head toward the exit, however, she approached the bar and began talking to Gus. May noticed that Robin occasionally looked over her shoulder back at May and at one point, even pointed to their table. May didn’t even want to think about what on earth Robin was saying to Gus. Thankfully, Harvey spoke up and snapped May out of it.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear her call you 'Kitten'?” Harvey asked, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, I think she thrives off of the shock value for that," May commented.

"I must say, that's a new one. I thought Marzipan was a strange one,” Harvey replied with a chuckle.

“Just wait until you hear yours,” May said quietly before she could stop herself. She immediately regretted saying that out loud. Harvey raised a questioning eyebrow and May quickly waved her hand dismissively.

“Nevermind,” May replied, shaking her head. The last thing she needed was for Harvey to find out that his nickname with Robin was ‘Doctor Boyfriend’. Thankfully, he seemed okay with dropping the subject.

"You two are really good friends, right?" Harvey asked conversationally.

"Absolutely, we get along great," May said with a nod. "When I first moved here, right away she was so eager to make me feel welcome and help me out as much as she could. It was comforting to know that she had my back no matter what, there were times it felt more like she was my mom than she was my friend. It was actually kind of nice to have that kind of support again."

"Your mom isn't supportive of you?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Not as much anymore," May answered solemnly. "After my grandfather passed away, he left all of his money to my dad. It was actually a surprisingly large amount of money. Well, it was enough for my parents to move across the country to retire. I'm their only child and I've always had them close by, but all of a sudden they just picked up and left. On top of that, they travel constantly. It seems like they're always going somewhere and the minute they return, they're off on another trip. I never get to see them anymore and we've sort of grown apart over the last five years. They were on a cruise ship on the Gem Sea the day I left Zuzu City to come here. They never even called me that day to wish me good luck or to see how I was settling in. I didn't even hear from them until I had been here a week and it was my mother asking me if I was ready to quit and move back to the city. I don't know what happened, but they just changed so much. I hardly even talk to them anymore, I think we've spoken to each other three times total since I've been here and every time, my mother is convinced that I'm about to tell her that I'm giving up and going back to the city. It’s hard when it feels like my own family doesn’t even believe in me.”

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Harvey said sincerely. “Family dynamics can be tough to navigate, but at the end of the day, family is all about who you surround yourself with and who is there to support you. It sounds like Robin is very supportive of you, I’m glad that you have her here rooting for you.”

“It’s comforting to have her, knowing that no matter what, I’ve got her support,” May nodded.

“For what it’s worth, you’ve got my support as well,” Harvey said with a warm smile. May was already feeling significantly better.

“Thanks,” May said quietly. “Everyone here has been so welcoming and accepting, I can see now why my grandfather loved Pelican Town so much. When I was little, I never understood why he just disappeared into the valley, why he would just run away from his family and his life. My dad always told us that Grandpa Henry couldn’t handle the pressure of city life and that he abandoned his family. I see now that he wasn’t leaving his family behind, he was just making a new one. Pelican Town is so warm and inviting, I really feel like this is where I belong. My old life was toxic, my parents are toxic… I’m really happy with my new family here.”

“Family is what you make it,” Harvey said with a nod. “I’ve always felt that Pelican Town is home to all the wayward souls of Stardew Valley. We seem to have quite the collection of lost souls here, all coming together to make our own little community. There’s a lot of heartache here, but we all stick together and lift each other up. Between myself, Shane and Jas, George, Alex, Pam…” Harvey trailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, it’s not my place to tell the stories of others,” Harvey said quietly. May knew he was referring to the list of names he had rattled off, and although she was curious about some of these, she was more concerned about Harvey mentioning himself. She had a feeling that there was something about Harvey’s past that he wasn’t telling her.

“Have you read any good books from the library lately?” Harvey asked awkwardly. It was clear to May that he was trying very hard to change the subject. Although May was very curious about what Harvey had been about to say, she was actually eager to end this part of the conversation as well. It was bringing down the entire mood of the evening and she wanted to go back to fun, light-hearted conversations with Harvey before things got too dark.

Much to May’s relief, the next few hours passed by in a rush as she and Harvey sat together, spending their time simply talking and enjoying each other's company. They talked about literature, their shared taste in music, and May even got back to the subject of movies, stressing once again to Harvey that she would introduce him to a plethora of classic films. For the rest of the evening, their conversations stayed light and casual and they were able to avoid heavy topics that would bring them both down again. May and Harvey had been so busy talking, they were both caught off guard when they heard Gus’ voice bellow loudly from behind the bar.

“Last call!” Gus called out to the saloon.

May quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, there was no way it could possibly be last call. However, the clock on the wall confirmed that it was 11:45 p.m. and May was absolutely shocked. She glanced around the saloon and was even more surprised to see that most of the patrons had gone and she hadn’t even noticed. All that remained were Gus and Emily, who were wiping down counters and cleaning out drinkware behind the bar; Pam, who appeared to be swaying precariously on her barstool; and Clint, who was already standing up and chugging the last drops of his beer in preparation to leave the saloon.

“Oh my goodness, I had no clue how late it was,” May commented. Harvey looked equally surprised.

“I suppose this is our cue to leave,” Harvey said with a nervous chuckle.

May rose from her seat and nearly fell over, she was not used to wearing heels anymore. After more than five hours of sitting down, her legs had become weak and weren’t prepared to bear weight on her high-heeled feet and as a result, she almost lost her balance. Harvey quickly reached out to grab May as he helped her to steady herself. May instantly felt butterflies in her stomach as Harvey reached out for her, though the feeling faded just as quickly as Harvey released her and began walking toward the bar. With the night reaching its end, May still wasn’t sure where things stood between them.

“We’re ready for the bill, if you please,” Harvey said to Gus. Gus gave a hearty chuckle.

“Marnie pitched in for you, Doctor H, and Robin pitched in for May’s birthday so it all clears out in the end. Honestly, I don’t even know who paid for what and what got covered by whom, but between Marnie, Robin, and myself, your night is all paid for. May, I hope you had the happiest of birthdays, your first of many here in Pelican Town. And Doctor H, we thank you for your service to the community.”

Harvey and May thanked Gus for his hospitality as Harvey reached into his jacket pocket for a handful of money to leave for a tip. As they turned to leave, May saw Gus turn his attention toward Pam.

“Come on, Pam, up you get,” Gus said softly. May could hear Pam muttering grumpily under her breath as May and Harvey exited the saloon.

"I can't believe how late it is, time really got away from me," Harvey commented as they stepped out into town square. May had never seen it so dark before, she was usually at home by this hour.

"Time flies when you're having fun," May added with a smile. As they began walking away from the saloon, May noticed that Harvey’s hands had once again been stuffed into his pockets.

“I have no clue how Gus stays in business with how much he pays for out of his own pocket,” May said conversationally. She had been to the saloon twice and had yet to actually pay for anything, of course Robin played a part in that as well.

“We all take care of each other here,” Harvey replied. “I mentioned it before, but we really are one big family here. You’re still new, Gus understands that you’re still trying to get on your feet. I just feel bad, I had intended to pay for your birthday dinner.” Harvey frowned slightly.

“Oh Harvey, really, it’s fine,” May said, shaking her head. “I’m the one who invited you out, I would never expect you to do that for me.”

As they approached Harvey's clinic, May hesitated slightly outside the door, unsure if this is the spot where they would part ways.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone this late at night," Harvey said simply. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to do that," May said, blushing, though she hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

"Of course I do!" Harvey said vehemently. "A true gentleman escorts a lady home, especially late at night."

"If you insist," May said with a coy smile.

As they began walking down the path to the farmhouse, May could feel butterflies in her stomach once again. They remained silent as they walked, though it was oddly soothing. The light breeze in the air and the night sky glittering with starlight from above created a calm, tranquil setting as she walked side by side with Harvey.

When May and Harvey reached the soft dirt of her farm, Harvey gave an audible gasp at the sight of her farmland. It had occurred to May that this was Harvey’s first visit to the farm, as she had never invited him over before.

“Welcome to Runaway Farm,” May said with a smile.

“ _ This _ is your farm?!” Harvey asked in surprise. His eyes scanned the vast farmland and he gave a low, impressed whistle as he surveyed her chicken coop in the distance, her neat rows of crops, and her newly renovated farmhouse. It was clear that he hadn’t expected such a large operation.

“You take care of all of this by yourself?” he went on, looking at May with admiration. She quietly nodded, suddenly beaming with pride at Harvey’s reaction.

“I have to say, I’m extremely impressed,” Harvey said, shaking his head in awe. “I had no idea that your farm was this massive.”

Harvey continued shaking his head in disbelief as May led him across the dirt path and up the stairs of her porch. When they reached her front door, May hesitated for a moment. This was the moment she was most nervous about, the very end of the date. She turned to Harvey and flashed him a coy smile which he returned.

"Goodnight, Miss Reed," Harvey said playfully.

"Goodnight, Mister…" May began, before she realized that she still never knew what his last name was.

"Higgins," Harvey replied quietly, looking away. He appeared slightly embarrassed. May had to try hard not to giggle. It was actually an adorable last name for a man like Harvey, it was oddly fitting.

"Well then, Mister Higgins, goodnight," May said with a kind smile.

May's body began to tense up in anticipation as she and Harvey stared at each other for a moment. If she were ever going to find out Harvey's true feelings, now would be the time. The time was right and the mood was perfect to end the date properly. However, after a brief moment of strained silence, Harvey waved awkwardly to May and began walking down the porch steps. May's stomach dropped as she watched him walk away. She was desperately hoping for a goodnight kiss, a gentle caress on the shoulder, a loving gaze into each others eyes… something! After the wonderful night they had had together, she was not at all expecting a friendly wave and nothing more. This was the type of departure you would expect after a night with a friend, not after a first date. May felt incredibly disheartened. It seemed this wasn’t a first date to Harvey after all. Perhaps the hours of conversation they shared meant the same to Harvey as his conversations with Maru. Just as May was beginning to wonder what it was going to take to get through to Harvey, he stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around slowly. 

“May…” Harvey said awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers as he fought with what to say. “This may seem like a really, really dumb question, but sometimes I overthink things so much that I miss the obvious.” By this point, Harvey was visibly nervous.

After a few moments of awkward stuttering, Harvey finally blurted out, “Was this a... date?”

May gave Harvey a kind, understanding smile as it all started to make sense. Of course he didn’t know… this sweet, awkward, socially inept man probably hadn’t been on a date in a long time, of course he wouldn’t have been able to figure it out. Her disappointment melted away and she stepped gracefully down the stairs to stand close to Harvey, looking up into his beautiful green eyes. It wasn’t until now, closer to Harvey than she had ever been (if you didn’t count her annual check-up, which May certainly never wanted to think about again) that she noticed how much taller he was than her.

“I’d like to think so,” May said, biting down gently on her bottom lip.

Harvey’s face lit up which immediately made May’s heart flutter. For a moment she feared this answer would scare him off but the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

“I’d like to think so, too,” Harvey said happily, inching even closer to May until their bodies were touching.

May instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. She desperately wanted him to kiss her, but she knew he would never be so bold… May would have to be the one to make the first move. She raised herself up on the tips of her toes (Harvey was quite tall) and moved her hands up until they rested on his neck, pulling him closer to her as she brought her lips to his. She could feel Harvey’s arms wrap delicately around her waist, holding her close as their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss that made May feel weak in the knees. Her body urged her to take the kiss further, but she didn’t want to spoil this sweet, genuine moment. She could feel a slight tickle from his mustache that sent shivers down her spine, but she thoroughly enjoyed it.

As they broke apart from the kiss, May continued to stare lovingly into Harvey’s eyes as he returned her gaze with a giddy, starstruck grin. For a few moments they remained silent, both soaking in the feel of each others bodies pressed together and the exhilaration of their beautiful first kiss.

“ Your mustache tickles,” May said with a giggle. She hadn’t meant to be so awkward, but it was the first thought that came to mind during the silence.

“Say the word and it's gone,” Harvey said quickly with a teasing grin.

“No, I like it,” May said, gently resting a hand on his cheek. “It makes you look handsome.”

In a moment, May could feel Harvey grasp her waist a little tighter as he leaned in for another kiss. May’s hands instinctively rose to his hair, lightly grasping at his wavy locks and playing with his hair between her fingers. Her tongue grazed playfully along his bottom lip, teasing him, not daring to take it further.  _ 'Not yet,' _ she thought, as she could feel Harvey's body shudder against her. There would be plenty of time for that later.

When their lips broke apart, they exchanged warm, loving smiles, still held in each other's embrace. May rested her head comfortably against Harvey's shoulder. His body fit hers perfectly and everything just felt so right. She could feel herself sinking into him as she let out an unintentional yawn. May was devastated when Harvey pulled away at that moment.

"It's getting late," Harvey said sadly, as he loosened his grip on her waist. "I should get back to the clinic.”

May was disappointed, but she understood. They had stayed out very late and she knew she would regret it if she stayed up any later. They were finally together, there would be plenty more nights like this to come. They both released their embrace of the other but stayed standing close to each other, neither one wanting to be the first to walk away. Harvey appeared to be wrestling with something he wanted to say, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as his mouth twitched.

“So this wasn’t a one-time date… we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?” Harvey asked directly. May could tell he immediately regretted such a blunt question, as his face turned bright red and he hung his head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry to be so straightforward, I just… haven’t done this in awhile and I don’t want to mess it up,” Harvey said, chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip out of nerves.

May raised herself on the tips of her toes once more to give Harvey a soft kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay, Harvey, I understand” May said soothingly, running a gentle hand up and down his forearm in reassurance. “To answer your question; yes, I think it’s safe to say we’re dating now. I’ll be your girlfriend if you’ll be my boyfriend.”

Harvey gave a soft chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement.

“It’s a deal,” he said playfully, taking her by the hand and giving her a soft, delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

May hesitantly began walking back up the stairs. Neither of them wanted to part, but the night was getting later and later and she knew they both needed sleep. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned to wave to Harvey.

“Goodnight,” she said with a dreamy smile.

“Goodnight,” Harvey replied, returning her dreamy expression.

May stayed on the porch to watch Harvey walk away until he was entirely out of view. Already she was daydreaming about the next time she would see him. Whenever it was, it wouldn’t come soon enough.

~*~

As Harvey waved to May, he could feel a sense of exhilaration that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

_ ‘I have a girlfriend!’ _ Harvey thought to himself as a giddy smile spread across his face. Harvey had always hated the terms ‘boyfriend’ and ‘girlfriend’, especially at his age. It always felt so juvenile, like something an infatuated teenager would say, but there really was no other term for it. At the moment, it hardly mattered what Harvey called her, the fact of the matter was that he and May were together and there was so much to look forward to now. He started down the cobblestone path with a skip in his step, it had been a long time since he felt so alive. His boring, lonely life was now suddenly full of possibilities.

As Harvey entered the town square, he saw Gus outside the saloon, taking out the trash. Gus waved Harvey down from across the town square, motioning for him to come over. Harvey was confused, but headed toward the saloon anyhow.

“Hey there, Doctor H!” Gus said with a large, jovial grin.

“Good evening, Gus,” Harvey said pleasantly.

“So… how was your date?” Gus asked, smirking at Harvey. Harvey immediately began feeling flustered at the question.

“Was it that obvious that it was a date?” Harvey asked nervously. Even he himself hadn’t known it was a date, was it that obvious to everyone else?

“I’ve been a bartender for a long time, I’ve witnessed a lot of first dates,” Gus replied casually. “Also, that lipstick’s not really your color, Doc.” Gus pointed to Harvey’s lips and chuckled heartily. Harvey sheepishly wiped his lips on the sleeve of his jacket.

“You know, I see a lot from behind the bar,” Gus went on. “I have a pretty good sense about things. I can tell when couples are arguing, even if they’re trying to be discreet. I can tell when someone is having a bad day, even if all they’re doing is drinking quietly at the bar. I can also tell how well two people fit together, even if it’s just their first date.”

“And?” Harvey asked hesitantly, wincing as he waited for Gus’ answer.

“She’s crazy about you, Doc,” Gus said plainly. Harvey smiled nervously, trying his best to keep it together. What he really wanted to do was run through the town square, shouting to the world about how happy he was in this moment.

“She’s a special lady,” Gus said, becoming more serious. “Don’t you lose her.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Harvey said confidently.

“Alright, get outta here, Doctor H,” Gus said with a grin. “Have a good night.”

“You as well,” Harvey replied.

Harvey briskly strode across the town square toward his clinic, his heart racing a mile a minute. As soon as he entered the clinic and the door closed behind him, Harvey leaned back and slid down the door, the weakness of his knees suddenly setting in. He sat on the ground leaning against the door for a few minutes, smiling like a giddy schoolboy as he replayed the evening over and over again in his mind. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning now but Harvey was so awake and elated, he was sure he would not be going to sleep any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters were so incredibly long (over 15,000 words combined! Eek!) that I’ll be taking a week off from posting. I should be back to posting weekly after that. In the meantime, I would love some feedback! If there’s things that don’t make sense or need clarification, things you’d like to see in future chapters, things that could use improvement… I’d love to hear about it! (and yes, I’m aware that I ramble on a bit, I’m working on it!)


	19. A Really Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May drops in on Harvey the morning after their date and finally learns a bit about Harvey’s past.

**Summer 13**

Maru loved to sleep in, this much was certain, and it was for this reason that she never showed up anywhere before 9:30. She also rarely made the trek all the way into town unless she was scheduled to work at the clinic or if Harvey called her in for an emergency. Days off were spent at home, tinkering with her robotics projects.

This morning, however, Maru woke up early, threw on some comfortable clothes, grabbed two cups of coffee from the kitchen, and practically sprinted down the mountain into town. She made it to town in record time and had arrived at the door of the clinic by 8:30. The door was locked, no doubt because Harvey’s only day off was Saturday, but Maru hardly cared. Harvey had given her a key to the clinic in case of emergencies and Maru was sure that she could find a way to classify this as an emergency.

Maru stepped inside of the empty clinic to find all of the lights off. This wasn’t surprising, as Saturday was the only day of the week that the clinic was closed. It didn’t matter to Maru that it was early in the morning, that Harvey had likely had a very late night the night before, or that Saturday was his only full day off. She set the two cups of coffee on the waiting room counter, turned on all of the lights, and made her way down the hall to the door that led to Harvey’s apartment.

“DOC!” Maru bellowed up the stairs. She could hear a shuffling sound upstairs and heavy footsteps that crossed the room above her and continued down the stairs until Harvey burst through the doors leading to the staircase. He was still dressed in his pajamas, his hair was a jumbled mess, and his glasses were slightly askew. Maru suspected that she had just woken him up. The look of panic in Harvey’s eyes disappeared when his eyes fell on Maru.

“Maru, it’s Saturday, what are you here for?” Harvey asked with a groggy yawn.

“Coffee and conversation,” Maru answered quickly. Maru was already bounding down the hall and back into the waiting room, leaving Harvey temporarily frozen in place to process what was going on. After taking a moment to shake his head, a poor attempt at waking himself up, he shuffled sleepily down the hall to the waiting room. Maru was seated in one of the chairs holding two cups of coffee with a wide grin on her face. Harvey took a seat next to her and silently grabbed one of the cups of coffee and took a huge gulp. He almost immediately spit the coffee out as the sickeningly sweet taste of sugar and vanilla creamer hit his tongue. He sputtered for a moment and grimaced, handing the cup back to Maru.

“Yeah, that one would be mine,” Maru said with a chuckle, pointing out the name ‘Maru’ written in washable marker on the side of the travel mug. She handed him the other, labeled ‘Doc’, which he grabbed immediately and began chugging. It was actually impressive to watch him down half of the coffee in a single gulp, especially considering that it was still a bit hot. Clearly this didn’t matter to Harvey, who looked completely exhausted. Maru waited until he finished his long gulp of coffee before she spoke.

"Sooo.....?!?!" she asked, staring at him with an expectant look on her face.

Harvey feigned a look of confusion and simply shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide the smirk that was creeping up in the corner of his mouth. After taking a moment to properly wake up, he now knew  _ exactly  _ why she was here.

“What happened with May?!?!” Maru practically shouted.

Harvey gave another wordless shrug, but he couldn't hide his smirk any longer.

"Ooh, you're infuriating sometimes!" Maru said in playful frustration. "My mom's already getting phone calls from Marnie that you and May were at the saloon together all night last night. Marnie said she left at 11:00 and you two were still there. My mom's been trying to call May all morning and she's not answering! And you never called me last night! Spill it, Mister, I'm dying here!"

Harvey began to chuckle, of course Marnie would already be calling half the town by now with the night's hot gossip.

"I don't know what you need me for, it sounds like you heard everything you need to know from Marnie," he said coyly. Maru's eyes narrowed at Harvey and he knew he couldn't keep the poor girl waiting any longer.

"I have a girlfriend!" he blurted out with a lovestruck grin on his face.

Maru squealed with glee and practically tackled Harvey to the ground as she gave him a big hug.

"That's so wonderful!" she said excitedly. When she released him, she gave him a small, playful punch on the arm. "Took you two long enough!"

At this point, Harvey's dumb grin was larger than Maru had ever seen it. Harvey continued sipping at his coffee, apparently he felt that he provided a good enough response. Maru, however, was not satisfied… not be a long shot.

“So… tell me everything that happened!” Maru squealed excitedly.

“What is there to tell?” Harvey asked with a shrug. “We went out to the saloon, we talked, we had a great time… it was amazing.”

“Yoba, men are useless at gossip,” Maru said with a sigh. “I’ll just have to wait until my mom talks to May for all the really juicy details.”

“There’s not really any juicy details to give!” Harvey replied. “We spent the whole night talking. It was… it was just so  _ invigorating _ . I've never just sat and talked to anybody for that long, but it felt like no time had passed at all. Hours went by and I had no clue. Gus finally had to kick us out at last call.”

“Okay, we’re getting somewhere,” Maru said with a satisfied nod. “What happened after you left the saloon?”

"Well I walked her home, I'm a gentleman after all, and…” Harvey hesitated, feeling a little flustered as he spoke. 

“Please tell me you kissed her,” Maru said, wincing. Knowing Harvey, she honestly wasn’t sure if he would have or not.

“I almost didn’t,” Harvey answered with an embarrassed chuckle. “This is so pathetic, I actually had to ask her if it was a date.”

“I stand by what I’ve always said, Doc… you’re the smartest person I know, but sometimes you’re just an idiot,” Maru said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"But yes, to answer your question, I kissed her," Harvey said with a small smirk. “Or rather  _ she  _ kissed  _ me _ .”

"How was it?" Maru asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Harvey said plainly. Maru opened her mouth to protest, but Harvey shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad it all went well,” Maru said happily. “I’m so happy for you, Doc. I think this will be great for you. The hard part is over.”

“Is it, though?” Harvey asked nervously. “What do I do now? Do I call her? She set up this date, am I supposed to set up the next one? How long do I wait to see her again?” Harvey asked in quick succession. It had been so long since he had dated that he honestly wasn’t sure of what to do next.

“I don't think you'll have to wait very long," Maru said as the door to the clinic opened.

It was 9:00 on the dot and in walked May, holding a cup of coffee.

“Oh, Maru!” May said in surprise. Her cheeks started to flush pink. “I didn't expect to see you here this morning.”

“May!” Harvey called out in surprise, looking down at his pajamas as his own face turned pink. “I didn’t expect to see  _ you  _ here this morning!”

Maru simply grinned deviously as her eyes darted between May and Harvey, both of whom were flushing bright pink and looking flustered. Maru found it rather adorable, actually.

“I was just, um, passing by and thought I’d drop off some coffee for you,” May said awkwardly, trying very hard to not look directly at Harvey. It took Harvey a moment to realize why she was fighting to not look at him.

“Don't worry, she knows,” Harvey said with a soft chuckle, gesturing toward Maru. “She may have helped me prepare for our date yesterday.” May breathed a soft sigh of relief.

“I knew you two were a thing before either of you knew you were a thing,” Maru replied with a smug smile.

“I brought you some coffee to help you get through the day,” May said kindly. Her face fell slightly when she saw the empty coffee cups that Maru had brought earlier. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d already had your morning cup.” Harvey rose from his seat and took the coffee from her with a look of gratitude.

“Trust me, I think I can manage a second cup this morning,” Harvey said with a chuckle.

“You're probably exhausted from being up so late, I feel like it's my fault,” May said with a small frown.

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” Harvey said, placing a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. Maru let out a small squeal which caused both May and Harvey to blush all over again.

“Please, take a seat,” Harvey said kindly, gesturing to the chairs where he and Maru were seated. May shook her head.

“I should probably get going,” May answered sadly. “Between the luau and my birthday, there’s a lot of farm work I’ve been putting off. Plus, I need to stop by Marnie’s to pick up a hay bale that she has for me. I just wanted to make sure you got a decent cup of coffee after how late we were out.”

“Well I’m glad you were able to stop by to see me this morning,” Harvey said with an understanding nod. “I’m really happy to see you today, May.”

For a moment they were both silent, shifting uncomfortably in place as though unsure of what to do next. Finally, May leaned forward and gave Harvey a light peck on the lips which he awkwardly returned. They both seemed very aware of the fact that Maru was staring at them wide-eyed with a huge smile on her face.

"You two are so sweet, I can’t even stand it!" Maru said excitedly, still staring as they awkwardly separated from their kiss.

“I’ll see you later,” May said with a sweet smile. Harvey simply watched her turn for the door with a dreamy expression on his face. Maru cleared her throat loudly to snap Harvey out of his trance.

"Wait!" Harvey blurted out as May was almost out the door. She turned around quickly and looked back at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if you would want to come over tonight and we can watch movies together," he said, rather quickly and with a slight look of fear in his eyes. Clearly it had been awhile since he asked a girl on a date.

May gave him a warm smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds great," she answered. "I can head over when I’m done with my work for the day. You provide the TV and couch, I'll provide the movies and take-out from the saloon."

“Sounds wonderful,” Harvey replied. He suddenly snapped a finger as he realized something else that he wanted to say to May.

“Oh, one more thing,” Harvey said quickly. “We never stopped back at the clinic to grab your birthday present last night. It’s up in my apartment, I’ll grab it so you can take it home.”

The minute Harvey disappeared from sight, Maru crossed the room to stand directly next to May. May could tell that something was off by the look on Maru’s face.

"So, there's something I need to talk to you about," Maru said hesitantly. May gave her her full attention.

"First off, I'm so happy for you guys, I really am," Maru began with a smile. “Harvey likes you a lot, I can tell you that for sure, and I can see how much you like him. And for the record, I think you guys are really, really great together and I’m excited to see him happy for once.”

“But,” Maru continued, her smile turning serious, “I just... I need you to understand something. Doc's had a hard life... a  _ really  _ hard life, and it’s made him… vulnerable.”

May shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure what Maru meant by ‘a really hard life’, but she was once again concerned that there was something about Harvey that she didn’t know. Last night she had also had a suspicion that there was something in Harvey’s past that he hadn’t told her. May listened intently as Maru continued, though there was a part of her that was afraid to hear what she had to say.

“I need you to promise me something,” Maru went on, as serious as ever. “Don’t ever hurt him on purpose. If things work out, that's great, I really hope they do. If they don't, that's fine too, sometimes things just don’t work out and break-ups can be painful. But please… just don’t hurt him. He's been through more than you can possibly know.”

“I would never,” May answered honestly, shaking her head. “I promise.”

Maru smiled at May and nodded, clearly satisfied with her answer. Just then, Harvey stepped into the waiting room with May’s record in hand. Both May and Maru could tell by the look on his face that he had overheard at least  _ some  _ of their conversation.

“Hey, Doc, I-” Maru began in a cheerful voice, hoping to smooth things over in case he overheard, but Harvey cut her off.

“Maru, if it’s alright I’d like to have a minute alone with May,” Harvey said calmly. He didn’t look upset with Maru, but there was a seriousness about him that was unnerving.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Maru muttered quietly, lowering her gaze to stare at the floor. May was suddenly extremely confused about what was going on and was starting to feel slightly worried. Maru uttered a quiet goodbye and swiftly left the clinic before May could say another word to her.

“You overheard that?” May asked Harvey cautiously. She still wasn’t exactly sure what to expect at the moment.

“Yes,” Harvey admitted with a slight frown. “Please don't be mad at Maru. She gets, well... a little protective of me at times.”

"She said you've had a really hard life… that you’ve been through more than I can possibly know," May began, but Harvey was already gesturing her to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

"Come with me," he said seriously. "I didn't want to get into this so soon, but you deserve to know."

May followed Harvey up the stairs of the clinic and into his apartment. Harvey motioned for May to take a seat on his old, red couch. Like many of the things in his apartment, it appeared worn, but still in usable condition. Harvey sat next to May and took a deep, calming breath.

“Harvey, what’s going on?” May asked in concern.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” Harvey began slowly. May took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“You can tell me anything,” May said supportively. For all the times he had listened to her, she was ready to hear whatever he had to say.

"I'm an orphan," Harvey said calmly. He was so calm that May thought for sure she had not heard him correctly until he continued with his story. "I grew up in foster care and spent my youth bouncing from foster home to foster home until I ended up at a group home in my early teens. I aged out of the system at eighteen and I've been completely on my own ever since. It’s been..." Harvey hesitated a little, taking his glasses off for a moment to wipe his eyes and lightly pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to find just the right words to say.

"It's been difficult," Harvey finally said, putting his glasses back on. "Difficult, lonely, scary... I've been on my own so long that I don’t even know what it’s like  _ not  _ to be.”

"Harvey, I..." May tried to find words of comfort for him, but she had nothing. She certainly was not prepared for something like this. "I don't know what to say."

"It's alright, May," Harvey said with a reassuring nod. "I was always going to tell you, I just wanted to find the right moment for it. Once again, Maru made things happen when I just couldn't. She knows all about it, though she's the only one in Pelican Town that does. Even Mayor Lewis doesn’t know. As a result, Maru gets very overprotective of me. Between that and a bad relationship that she watched me endure, I think she feels the need to protect me from ever getting hurt. She means well, but I hope she understands that she doesn't need to do that for me. I hope she hasn’t scared you away.”

“Not at all,” May answered, shaking her head quickly. “It’s not Maru I’m concerned about, I’m glad you have someone like her in your life to look out for you. I just… I knew you were alone, but I never realized  _ how  _ alone you were. No matter how bad things have gotten between myself and my parents, I at least know they’re there if I ever truly needed them. I can’t even imagine not having anybody.”

“Oh, but I  _ do _ ,” Harvey said with a warm smile. “I told you yesterday, family is what you make it. My family is here in Pelican Town. I may not show it, but I really do look at everyone here as my family, even if they don’t feel the same about me. I may not be close with very many people here, but I know that, no matter what, I can count on them all to be there for me if I ever really needed it. Pelican Town is all the family I need.”

May was almost in tears by the time Harvey was done speaking. From the moment she moved here, she could see how disconnected Harvey was from the rest of the town and she saw how much he truly did want to involve himself in the community more. Knowing that this was the only family he had in the world made May feel even worse when she thought back to events like the Egg Festival where he spent his time standing off to the side, completely alone with no one even noticing or caring about his absence. May was determined, no matter what it took, to make everyone in town look at Harvey differently and treat him more like a real part of the community. After five years in Pelican Town, it was high time somebody brought Harvey into the fold of the community dynamic. So many of them still only spoke to him in a clinical capacity and nearly everyone called him ‘Doctor’... at this point, May would be satisfied if she at least shifted the town’s perspective and had them all calling him by his name. That would at least be a start. Harvey appeared to have noticed May’s sadness and placed a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m just fine, May,” Harvey said reassuringly. “I’ve gone this long without a family, I’d say I’m doing pretty well for myself, all things considered.”

“I just…. I had no idea,” May said sadly. “I don’t know if this will mean much or not, but… I’m here for you, Harvey. Whenever you need someone, I’m here for you… always.”

By this point, even Harvey appeared to be close to tears and for a moment, they sat silently together on Harvey’s couch. The hand that Harvey had rested on May’s shoulder had slid down her back and rested comfortably around her waist. After a few moments of silence, during which May could hear an occasional sniff from Harvey as though he were fighting off a wave of emotion, Harvey finally spoke.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Harvey asked, sniffing one last time as he calmed himself. It was clear that Harvey was ready to leave this particular discussion behind him and May was happy to do so as well.

“Not yet,” May answered. “I couldn't stomach another field snack for breakfast and although my kitchen is built, the appliances aren't scheduled to arrive for another day or two. I'll be so happy to finally have a real, working kitchen.

“ _ I  _ have a real, working kitchen,” Harvey replied with a shrug. “Want something here?

"No thanks, I’ll be fine,” May replied politely. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but the idea of a lumpy bowl of instant oatmeal didn’t sound all that appealing either.

“You have a full day ahead of you, you shouldn’t work so hard on an empty stomach,” Harvey said with concern.

“Says the man who regularly works hard on an empty stomach,” May said, playfully smirking at Harvey.

“That’s fair,” Harvey replied with a nod. “Then I’ll tell you what… let’s have breakfast together. I know you have a lot of work to do today, but do you think you can stick around for a little breakfast?”

May couldn’t resist the pleading look in Harvey’s eyes. Instant oatmeal or not, she couldn’t deny him some company during breakfast, especially not after the revelation that she had just heard.

“Sure,” May answered with a smile. “Bust out that instant oatmeal and let’s do this.”

“Instant oatmeal? I think you might be pleasantly surprised this morning,” Harvey said playfully. 

Before May could say anything, Harvey rose from the couch and crossed the room to his kitchen where he began pulling out a pan and a spatula… was Harvey  _ actually  _ going to cook something? May was even more curious when Harvey rifled through his refrigerator and pantry, pulling out a small handful of ingredients which he set onto the counter.

“How does an omelet sound?” Harvey asked proudly. “Made with eggs and peppers fresh from a little place called Runaway Farm, maybe you've heard of it?” Harvey gave a small, playful wink at May.

“Sounds fancy,” May said with a smirk.

“Pierre honestly tried to convince me that he grew the peppers himself,” Harvey said, rolling his eyes. “I wanted so badly to tell him off for taking credit for your hard work, but I bit my tongue. Now that you’re my girlfriend, I may have to go back in there and defend your honor.” Harvey suddenly gave a short, soft giggle and May could see his ears start to turn pink.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey said, still giggling slightly. “Still not used to calling you my girlfriend… I like it.”

“I like it, too,” May said, starting to giggle herself. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel this giddy before. She was about to stand up and meet Harvey in the kitchen before her stomach let out a loud, low rumble. May was mortified, but Harvey didn’t seem to mind.

“Gimme a bit to get your breakfast started, m’lady,” Harvey said with a small bow. He turned around and resumed his work in the kitchen, prepping the ingredients that he would need.

May kept peering into the kitchen to watch Harvey as he cooked. Omelets weren’t all that difficult, but she could see how it was intimidating to someone like Harvey who had never properly learned how to cook. May wasn’t sure when exactly he had suddenly picked up some pointers, but she was surprised at how well he seemed to be doing. What she didn’t know was that Harvey had made it a point to watch as many Queen of Sauce episodes as he could ever since he discovered his true feelings for May, taking extensive notes along the way. It had taken him  _ many  _ failed attempts before he had been able to make anything successfully but it was all leading up to this, inviting May over and cooking for her.

In the kitchen, May could hear Harvey muttering under his breath, though she couldn’t pick out exactly what he was saying. It seemed to be memorized instructions, if May had to guess. She found it incredibly endearing to watch him be so focused in the kitchen, trying his best to get everything perfect.

When it came time to flip the omelet out of the pan and fold it onto the plate, she could see Harvey take a deep, calming breath. The omelet slid out of the pan, but fell apart the moment he tried to fold it over. Harvey looked devastated, but May certainly didn’t mind. It would all taste the same in the end. May followed Harvey over to the dining table where he set down her plate along with a mug of hot coffee.

“I’ve practiced folding omelets a dozen times, go figure I choked while you were here,” Harvey said with a defeated sigh as he took a seat across from May.

“I think you did great,” May said supportively. She took a bite and was surprised when a long string of melted cheese stretched from her fork.

“Why on earth would  _ you  _ have cheese in your fridge?” May asked. It seemed odd for a man who was lactose intolerant to have any dairy on hand.

“Because I wanted to cook for you,” Harvey admitted sheepishly. “I just started learning. Turns out I'm actually picking it up rather quickly. I wish I'd tried learning years ago. It just never made sense to me to try learning to cook for just one person.”

Harvey’s hard work was definitely paying off, May was surprised that his omelet actually tasted really good. For someone who had only just started learning how to cook, he was off to a great start and May was incredibly proud of him. All through breakfast, May and Harvey were discussing which movie they were going to watch that evening for their second date. Harvey left that decision up to May, being that she was the movie buff, and they settled on starting off with her favorite movie; Planes, Trains, and Automobiles. As May finished the last bite of her omelet, she began wishing that she hadn’t put off so much of her farmwork the day before. It was wonderful to be with Harvey on his day off, talking with him over a nice meal just as they had done the night before. However, there was no way she could justify putting off her work for another day and she knew she was already running behind.

“Thanks so much for breakfast, it was great,” May said, rising from the table.

“Glad to hear it,” Harvey replied pleasantly. “I’d love to have you here all day but I know you have a lot of work to do. Actually, is there any chance I can help you with any of it?”

“Not really,” May answered honestly. “But thanks for offering.” She didn’t want to hurt Harvey’s feelings, but it would simply be faster to breeze through her workload on her own.

“Well, I’ll certainly miss you all day today, but I understand,” Harvey said sadly.

He rose from the table and approached May, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. May’s hands immediately slid around Harvey’s waist and she could feel herself sinking into him as her head rested on his shoulder. She smiled as she could feel Harvey plant a soft, delicate kiss on the top of her head. It took every ounce of self control she had to pull herself away, but she really did have work to do.

“I’ll see you tonight,” May said with a giddy smile.

“See you tonight,” Harvey replied, looking equally giddy.

May blew a kiss in his direction as she disappeared behind the door of Harvey’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game, Harvey seems to always be talking about how lonely he is and how much he wants to start a family. My brain always took that as him having no family at all and it kinda became headcanon from there.


	20. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May comes over to the clinic for movie night and learns even more about Harvey’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - past relationship trauma

**Summer 13**

As May left the clinic, she could feel an odd sense of determination. There was a lot of work to be done, but knowing that she would be seeing Harvey again tonight fueled her and gave her something to look forward to during her busy day. She hadn’t intended to get such a late start, but she certainly did not regret the extra time she spent at the clinic that morning, even though she did feel extremely heartbroken for Harvey and the life that he had led. Even thinking about it made May start to get emotional and close to tears, so she was at least thankful for the busy day she had ahead of her in the hopes that it would keep her mind off of poor Harvey.

One of the items on her list was to visit Marnie’s ranch for a bale of hay for the chickens. Normally they fed off of the grass that grew naturally in their gated enclosure, but May liked to have some extra feed on hand for rainy days and Marnie had offered May some extra hay the night before as long as she was willing to pick it up. May grabbed an empty wheelbarrow that she kept near the farmhouse for just such a task and wheeled it all the way to Marnie’s ranch at the edge of the forest.

“Hello there, Farmer May!” Marnie said cheerfully the moment May stepped inside.

“Hey, Marnie,” May said with a wave. “You mentioned last night that you had some hay for my chickens, I’m just here to pick it up.”

“Ah, yes, last night at the saloon,” Marnie said with a nod, walking around the counter to stand next to May.

As May was about to walk away from the counter, Marnie put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She leaned in close and spoke to May in a soft, playful voice.

“You and the doctor sure spent a lot of time together last night,” Marnie commented with a sly grin.

“Who?” May asked, feigning confusion.

“The doctor!” Marnie replied, slightly louder.

“There’s a lot of doctors in the world, you’ll have to be more specific,” May commented. She could see Marnie starting to look frustrated.

“Harvey!” Marnie finally said, nearly shouting. May gave a fake gasp as though it had only just occurred to her who Marnie was referring to. It was petty, May had to admit, but it would at least get Marnie thinking about possibly calling Harvey by his name in the future.

“Oh, Harvey!” May said in over-exaggerated realization.

“Yes!” Marnie said with an exasperated sigh. “I saw you two out at the saloon awfully late last night, it looked like you were having quite the evening together.”

“Yeah, Harvey’s a really good friend of mine,” May replied casually. She and Harvey had yet to discuss how public they wanted to be with their relationship and May knew that the minute Marnie confirmed that they were together, the entire town would know within the hour. Until she had the chance to talk to Harvey, it was best to gloss over it entirely. It would certainly take a lot of convincing, however. The look on Marnie’s face was very skeptical.

“‘Friend’, huh?” Marnie asked, making air-quotes with her fingers on the word ‘friend’.

“Yup!” May said with a nod. “What, a man and a woman can’t hang out as friends?”

“Well,” Marnie began with a smirk, but May interrupted.

“I saw you and Mayor Lewis having a great night together as well and you both are just friends, right?” May asked.

The smirk on Marnie’s face instantly disappeared and her face went slightly white. May hadn’t actually meant to imply anything, she truly was just trying to draw a comparison to Marnie’s friendship with the mayor, but based on the look on Marnie’s face, May was afraid that she may have accidentally stumbled onto something she wasn’t supposed to. May suddenly felt a little bad… but only a little.

“Y-yes, I suppose you're… you’re absolutely right,” Marnie stuttered, trying to regain some of her composure. “I’m glad to see that you and Harvey are such good friends.”

May smiled victoriously, not only because Marnie appeared eager to drop the subject, but because May’s plan had worked… Marnie called him ‘Harvey’ whether she meant to or not.

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer, May,” Marnie said breathlessly, still a little flustered. “Just head around to the front, I’ll send Shane out there to help you load up the hay.” May waved at Marnie and flashed her an innocent smile, feeling quite pleased with herself.

Once outside, May wheeled her wheelbarrow toward the stables and waited by the gate. She looked out at Marnie’s cows, roaming around their enclosure, and thought about the possibility of adding a barn to her farm. It seemed a little ironic to May that she was debating adding dairy cows to her farm right at the time she had a lactose intolerant boyfriend, but… May suddenly stopped thinking about cows and started smiling. It was the first time that her mind passively acknowledged Harvey as her boyfriend.

May had not been outside for long when she saw Shane headed her way carrying a bale of hay over one shoulder as though it were nothing. She had to admit, Shane was stronger than he looked. His beer belly gave him the appearance of being soft, but it was certainly no easy feat to carry a bale of hay with one arm.

“This for you?” he asked shortly. May nodded silently, she always felt a little intimidated in Shane’s presence. He kicked the gate, causing the latch to trip and the gate opened up to allow him through. Shane heaved the hay bale into the wheelbarrow and it landed with a loud ‘thud’.

“Thanks,” May answered quietly. She had just leaned over to grab the handles of the wheelbarrow when she heard Shane continue speaking to her.

“Thanks for your help the other day at the luau,” Shane said quietly, not looking May in the eye. She had the impression that he didn’t often say ‘thank you’ to others.

“No problem,” May said, shaking her head. “We all take care of each other here.” May smiled as she repeated the words that Harvey had spoken to her the night before.

“Marnie wasn’t doing great until the doctor was able to cool her down, you showed up just in time,” Shane went on, finally looking up at May.

“I just brought the ice, Harvey did all the actual work,” May said with a shrug.

“I suppose you coulda done worse,” Shane said casually.

“I’m sorry, what?” May asked, looking at Shane in utter confusion.

“You and the doc have a thing going on, right?” Shane asked bluntly.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a  _ thing _ , but...” May trailed off, unsure of what to say. She had never pegged Shane to be one for gossip, despite being Marnie’s nephew.

“Nothin’ to be embarrassed about,” Shane said with a shrug.

“We’re not together,” May continued. “We’re just… friends.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Farmer,” Shane said, a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. “I know what I saw at the saloon last night.”

“Why the hell does everyone in this town have to dig their nose into other people’s business?!” May asked in frustration. This was one aspect of small-town living that she still couldn’t get used to, the constant need of everyone to be in the know on every little thing happening in everyone else’s lives. Shane looked taken aback by her sudden outburst.

“I’m sorry, you do know where you are, right, City Girl?” Shane asked sarcastically. “There is literally nothing better to do in this shithole than worry about what other people are doing. It helps everyone forget how miserable and shitty their  _ own  _ lives are.”

“So is that why you care so much? Your life is that miserable and shitty?” May asked, starting to feel annoyed.

“Hit the nail on the head with that one, Farmer,” Shane said, chuckling darkly. “Guess I’m just bitter that I waited too long.” May tilted her head in confusion.

“I may have had a bit of a thing for you when you first got here,” Shane admitted, shaking his head with a small grin.

“You’re full of shit, no you didn’t,” May said playfully, though she was legitimately shocked to hear this. It was impossible to believe, especially based on how Shane had treated her. He was always so rude and impatient with her.

“Swear to Yoba, I did,” Shane said, holding a hand to his chest.

“Then why did you-” May began, but Shane cut her off.

“Why did I treat you like shit?” Shane asked bluntly. “Never said I was good at flirting. But if I didn’t have the balls to do anything, you certainly coulda done worse than the doc.”

“Harvey,” May corrected him. Shane raised an eyebrow at her. “He prefers to be called Harvey.”

“Coulda done worse than Harvey,” Shane said, shrugging once more.

May stood silently for a moment, shocked at what Shane had just told her. Her mind kept going over the few brief encounters she had had with Shane and it just didn’t make sense. She did, however, feel bad for snapping at Shane moments earlier. Had she known what she knew now, she never would have lashed out at him.

“Hey, I’m sorry that I… that I snapped at you just now,” May said awkwardly.

“Can’t say I blame you,” Shane replied. “I’ve snapped at you a fair amount.”

“Are you… okay? With me?” May asked awkwardly. She didn’t know how to word her question, but Shane seemed to understand what she was trying to get at.

“Depends on your definition of ‘okay’, but I’m okay with the fact that I waited too long and that you found someone who has all their shit together. You’re better off not mixed up with me anyhow. We’re good.”

Shane raised his fist to May for a fistbump and May couldn’t help but chuckle as she bumped her fist against Shane’s. It was proving to be a very odd day so far.

“I’d better get going,” May said, grabbing the handles of her wheelbarrow.

“Take it easy, Farmer,” Shane said with a small wave.

As May began the walk back to her farm, she tried her best not to feel guilty about Shane. There was no way for her to have known that he liked her and even if she had known, Shane just wasn’t really her type anymore. Had this been a year ago, she might have been all over a guy like Shane but after her bad experiences with her ex-boyfriend Chad, May just wasn’t looking for that kind of guy anymore. May had never before been with a man as meek and kind as Harvey, but it was a change that May more than welcomed. By the time she arrived back home, all thoughts of Shane had left her mind as she set to work for the afternoon, determined to get everything done as quickly as possible. The faster she worked, the faster she could see Harvey again.

After two straight days of being unproductive on her farm, May was cursing herself as she began sweating in the hot, summer sun to catch up on her work. After hours of working strenuously, she finally called it quits for the day at 4:00 so that she could take a quick shower. There was no way she was going over to Harvey’s looking and smelling the way she currently did. He would likely break up with her on the spot if she dragged the scent of fertilizer, dirt, and sweat through his sterile clinic. Once her appearance and scent were far more acceptable, May began the long walk into town, already feeling butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of seeing Harvey once again. However, first she needed to make one quick stop; the Stardrop Saloon.

When May stepped inside of the saloon, Gus looked up from the bar and May saw a wide smile spread across his face.

“Twice in two nights?” Gus asked as May approached the bar. “What did I do to be so lucky?”

“After that pizza I had last night, you’ll be seeing a  _ lot  _ more of me,” May said fondly. “That was the best damn pizza I’ve ever had.”

“Happy to hear it,” Gus said proudly. “So what can I get you tonight?”

“I’m actually placing an order to-go,” May replied. “I’ll take another slice of that amazing pizza, and… I dunno, a plate of spaghetti? Do you put parmesan cheese on that?”

It occurred to May that she wasn’t sure what to bring for Harvey. She supposed the spaghetti would be fine, as long as it didn’t have cheese sprinkled on top. Gus gave her a knowing wink, it was clear to May that he knew exactly why she was asking.

“Excellent choice… he gets the spaghetti a lot,” Gus said quietly to May. May quickly began blushing, if anyone in Pelican Town could see through her, it definitely was going to be the town bartender.

“Thanks,” May answered nervously. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Doctor H may be legally bound to doctor/patient confidentiality, but I’m morally bound to bartender/patron confidentiality,” Gus said with a hearty chuckle. He was clearly proud of his little joke.

Gus disappeared into the kitchen to prepare her order and May took a seat at a barstool while she waited. The saloon was pretty well deserted at the moment, the only other patron in the bar was Pam who was seated at her regular seat, staring up at a television on the wall as she took the occasional gulp from her beer stein. It wasn’t long before Gus was back at the bar with May’s order in hand.

“Here ya go!” Gus said happily, placing a brown paper bag on the counter. “Your food plus some napkins, utensils, and, uh… breath mints.” Gus winked at May at that last addition.

“Thanks,” May said with a nervous giggle, grabbing the bag from the counter.

As May turned to leave the saloon, she passed by Shane who had just entered the building. She gave him an awkward wave as his eyes immediately darted down to the bag that May was holding… a bag that clearly contained two orders of food. He didn’t say a word, but his smug smirk said it all as he passed right by May and approached the bar. May continued on her way out the door, eager to get to Harvey as soon as possible.

When she arrived at the clinic, she opened the door to find all of the waiting room lights off. It was eerie to see everything so dark and still. May navigated her way to the back of the clinic in the dark and up the stairs to Harvey’s apartment. When she opened the door to the apartment, it was a far cry from the dark, lifeless clinic below. The room was bright and welcoming, even the small confines of the room were suddenly charming and cozy. Immediately the sounds of soft, instrumental jazz hit her ears and her eyes immediately fell on Harvey who was seated at his couch, reading a book. May couldn’t see the cover, but she was willing to bet that it was something medical. She couldn’t help but smile at Harvey’s appearance, he was wearing a long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a tie, the knot of which had been loosened a bit. Harvey’s shoes were on the floor as he was seated on the couch with only his socks on. Other than this morning when she walked in on him in his pajamas, this was one of the first times May could recall that he actually appeared comfortable.

“May!” Harvey said in surprise as she stepped inside. “I’m so sorry, I lost track of time and didn’t realize you were on your way.” Harvey immediately set his book down and grasped at his tie, pushing the knot upward to tighten it. He had no doubt loosened his tie for comfort with the intention of sprucing up his appearance before May would arrive. She quickly crossed the room and reached for the knot of his tie, loosening it once more. For good measure, she took it a step further and removed the tie completely, setting it down on an end table.

“You don’t have to be so stuffy with me,” May said softly. “This isn’t our first date, you can be comfortable around me.” Harvey nodded in appreciation as he gave May a light peck on the cheek.

“How was your day?” Harvey asked conversationally as they headed over to the dining room table.

“Ugh, it was exhausting,” May said with a sigh, setting the to-go bag from the saloon onto the table. “I’m just glad it’s finally over so I get to come over and see you again.”

May stood behind Harvey as he emptied the contents of the bag, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head against his back. The steady inhale and exhale of his breathing was oddly soothing. Once the bag was emptied, May was slightly saddened when Harvey had to step away to get them both drinks. He didn’t have any wine on hand, plus he was concerned about whether May had drank enough water during her busy day, so she was content with the idea of simply having water with her dinner. It honestly didn’t matter to her what they were having, as long as she got to share another meal with Harvey. Before they sat down to eat, Harvey walked over to his radio, ready to switch off the instrumental jazz music that was playing.

“Leave it,” May said sweetly.

“I’m so used to shutting it off when other people are around, I’m glad that I don’t have to do that around you,” Harvey said with an appreciative smile. He returned to the table and sat across from May.

The two of them began eating their dinner in silence, taking the opportunity while they chewed to listen to the soft, relaxing jazz music playing on the radio. May typically preferred vocalists such as Ella Fitzgerald, Sarah Vaughan, or Louis Prima, but at this point, it hardly mattered. She was still in awe that Harvey didn’t immediately make fun of her or shame her when he found out about her taste in music as many of her friends from the city had. But, life in Pelican Town was different than life in the city. Everyone was so much more kind and accepting, though there was the downside of the small-town mentality that she was still getting used to. This made May realize something that she had yet to discuss with Harvey.

“By the way, there’s something I need to talk to you about. We never really discussed our, um,  _ public  _ image,” May said delicately. It hadn’t even been a day and she had already been approached multiple times on the subject. She felt bad pretending that she and Harvey weren’t dating, but she didn’t want to confirm anything until she had the chance to talk to him about it.

“Public image?” Harvey asked, looking slightly confused.

“This is such a small town, and after our night at the saloon last night, people are already whispering about us,” May began. “I know you don’t like a lot of attention on you, I wasn’t sure how you want us to handle that.” Harvey momentarily set his fork down as he stopped to think.

“If it’s alright, can we keep it quiet?” Harvey finally answered. “I want to give this relationship a chance and I just know I’ll feel the pressure even more if the entire town is talking about it. I kinda just want this to be between me and you for now. Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” May said, nodding in agreement. “I want us to really feel comfortable with each other before we have the whole town breathing down our necks.” Harvey laughed, knowing all too well that that’s exactly what would happen.

“Though at this point, I kinda already told Evelyn and Robin,” May admitted.

“I told Gus and Maru,” Harvey added.

“And Shane pretty much figured it out,” May went on, though she didn’t dare mention to Harvey what Shane had admitted to her. “I was actually able to talk Marnie down, she started questioning me about it but I don’t think she’ll bug us about it any longer.”

“Marnie? Really? How do you manage to talk  _ her  _ down?” Harvey asked with an impressed nod.

“Don’t ask,” May said, shaking her head. Marnie may have loved spreading gossip around town but May was not about to start throwing out her suspicions that Marnie and Mayor Lewis were in a secret relationship. Especially now, May could appreciate her desire to keep that information to herself.

The remainder of their meal passed by quickly as May and Harvey talked and laughed together. It was astonishing to May how easy it was to talk to him, even after the hours of conversation they had shared the night before. By the time they had finished their dinner, May was starting to feel excited at the idea of sitting close to Harvey to watch movies together.

“You did the cooking, I’ll do the dishes,” Harvey said jokingly as he grabbed the empty to-go containers and tossed them in the trash.

May walked over to Harvey’s television to begin setting up the movie. It was a small, cheap TV, but it was understandable for someone like Harvey who didn’t watch much television. It would have to do for now, though May was eager for the day that she could get a larger television of her own and invite Harvey to the farmhouse for movie nights instead. As she pulled the movie from her purse, she was relieved to see that Harvey had something to play it on. For a moment, May was worried that he wouldn’t even have  _ that  _ much.

“You ready?” May asked, taking a seat on the couch about a foot away from Harvey. It was still only their second date and she wasn’t sure how much space Harvey was comfortable with.

“Ready,” Harvey answered as he took May’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. May smiled as Harvey scooted closer to her, so close that their legs were touching. Their intertwined hands rested comfortably at the spot where their legs met.

All through the movie, May’s and Harvey’s fingers remained laced together. It got to the point that May’s fingers were beginning to feel numb, but she hardly cared. She would not be letting go of Harvey’s hand any time soon. As the credits for the movie began to roll, May looked over expectantly at Harvey.

"So, what did you think?" she asked, biting her lower lip slightly.

"Wonderful," Harvey replied with a smile. "I can see why you like that movie, there's a little bit of everything; comedy, drama, excitement, feeling. Great choice."

May glanced at the clock. After the long night they had shared the night before, she wasn't sure if they could get through another movie. Harvey looked at the clock as well, clearly having the same thought.

"I don't know if we should start another movie," Harvey said sadly.

"I agree," May said with a frown. "I kept you up so late last night, I don't want to be responsible for another late night. After all, a good night's sleep is important for your health." May said the last bit in the most official imitation of a doctor that she could muster, causing Harvey to chuckle.

“That is true, though there is something to be said for the rush of oxytocin you get from cuddling on the couch with someone special,” Harvey replied. May simply rolled her eyes and giggled, of course Harvey would try to be romantic by making a medical reference.

May reached a hand up to the side of Harvey's face and stroked his cheek lovingly. She shifted her body so that she was pressed up against Harvey and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. The closeness of their bodies sent a shiver down May's spine and she could feel her body urging her to take it further. She leaned in for another kiss, reaching her hand up to his hair to tangle her fingers between the wavy locks of his hair. As she deepened the kiss, still playfully twirling his hair between her fingers, she shifted her body to bring one of her legs up and over his lap so that she was straddling him. Almost immediately, she felt Harvey's hands jump to her waist as they very gently eased her off of his lap and he suddenly pulled away from her. May separated her lips from his in confusion and saw that Harvey looked very uncomfortable.

"I- I'm sorry," Harvey said, suddenly looking flustered.

" _ I'm _ sorry," May replied. She felt a mix of confusion and guilt as she watched Harvey tug at the collar of his shirt, looking distressed. Of course she wanted to take things further with Harvey, but only at a pace he was comfortable with. Clearly, he was not comfortable with the speed at which things were moving. He leaned forward on the sofa with his head in his hands, looking very conflicted.

"I don't mean to be this way," he said in frustration.

"What way?" May asked kindly. She wanted to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it. She didn't want to touch Harvey until she knew what was going through his head.

"I want this, May, I really do," Harvey said, finally sitting up and looking her in the eyes. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't ever want you to think that I don't want this relationship, but I'm just not... not ready for...  _ that _ ... yet." Harvey looked ashamed of himself as he hung his head low. May placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so that she could look him in the eye. She flashed him a kind, understanding smile.

"Harvey, I never want to move faster than you're ready for," May said reassuringly. "If you're not ready for things to get physical, I am perfectly fine with waiting until you are. I don't ever want you to feel like I'm rushing you into anything, I'm just sorry I tried to take things there."

"No, it's not your fault," Harvey said quickly. "It's mine. I haven’t dated in a long time, a  _ really  _ long time. My last relationship was... complicated. Very complicated. It wasn't healthy.”

“If you’re not ready to talk about it, it’s fine,” May said soothingly. Though, she had heard multiple references to Harvey’s past relationship and couldn’t deny that she was more than curious about it.

“I’m so sorry to unload so much onto you today, I really am,” Harvey began apologetically. “I had wanted to put off the talk we had this morning just like I wanted to put off this talk, but I’m quickly learning that it’s best to lay everything out and be open from the start. It’s about time I told you about Gwen.”

Harvey took both of May’s hands in his own and May gave them a quick squeeze as a show of support. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took a deep, calming breath before he was finally ready to speak.

“Gwen used to live in the cabin on the beach, where Elliot lives now. She had caught my attention when I first moved here, but we only shared casual glances and the occasional conversation while I was working with Chuck… the doctor who ran the clinic before I took over,” Harvey explained when he saw the look of confusion on May’s face.

“Once Chuck retired and I took over the clinic completely, she would come around a lot more frequently to see me. Not long afterward, we started dating. Well, ‘dating’ is the wrong word. She never wanted to date me, she was just using me for…” Harvey paused, taking a steadying breath. He seemed unable to find what he wanted to say.

“... for her  _ intimate  _ needs,” he finally said, unable to bring himself to say the word ‘sex’. “At the time I didn’t care, I was so starved for companionship that I just let it happen. For awhile it worked rather well. She wanted me physically, I just wanted  _ someone  _ to keep me company and make me feel wanted. Over time, I started falling for her and wanted to take things further. I wanted a girlfriend, not just a lover. Well, that was the  _ last  _ thing she wanted. Gwen never wanted to hold me or kiss me, she never wanted to talk to me or even be seen in public with me. I don’t think she ever cared about me as a person and she certainly never wanted a commitment. The moment things started to get more serious, she broke it off. I wish I could say it ended there, but it didn’t. I inevitably got lonely again, she took me back on the promise that our relationship was strictly physical, and we ended up getting together off and on again for over a year. Every time I left, she managed to manipulate me into returning. She told me that no one would ever want to be with me, no one would ever care about me… basically that she was the best thing that would ever happen to me. I’m ashamed to admit that I believed her. It’s been three years and there’s a part of me that still believes her, that believes that no one would ever want me. I’m not saying you would ever do that, you’re already far more kind to me than she ever was, so please don’t misunderstand… but I’d feel more comfortable if we took things slowly for a little while. I want to date you for  _ you  _ and I’d love to get to know everything I can about you before we get to know each other intimately.”

“Absolutely,” May said, nodding her head vigorously. She wanted to make it clear to Harvey in no uncertain terms that she fully supported his wishes. “Harvey, I’m here because I want to be with  _ you _ . I’m here because you’re sweet and kind, you’re smart and funny, you’re interesting and just… just wonderful. Of course I want to be with you physically, but only when you’re ready for it. Until then, I’m just happy I get to be with you at all.”

Harvey’s eyes were welling up with tears and it appeared as though he was only a moment away from crying. He quickly turned his face away and sniffed, trying to control himself in front of May. She hadn’t meant to make him emotional, but she wanted to make it clear to him that she was nothing at all like Gwen. Gwen, from what it sounded like, was a monster. When Harvey finally turned back to look at May, his expression was completely blank.

“I still don’t even understand why a woman like you would want anything to do with a man like me,” Harvey said quietly. May wrapped an arm around his hunched shoulders and leaned in close to make sure that he would hear every single word.

“I plan on spending as much time as it takes to show you exactly why,” May replied softly.

Harvey wordlessly wrapped his arms around May, shifting her close to him on the couch so that they were cuddled close together. For awhile, they just sat in comfortable silence. May had rested her head on Harvey’s shoulder, hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Harvey rested a cheek on the top of May’s head and every few minutes she could hear a content sigh escape his lips. May could feel her heart beating rapidly as it swelled with pure joy. The feeling of sitting here with Harvey, wrapped up in his arms, was euphoric.  _ ‘It must be that release of oxytocin that Harvey mentioned,’ _ May thought with an amused smile.

After nearly half an hour spent cuddling on the couch, May was so at peace in such a relaxing, serene environment that she could feel herself almost falling asleep. Of course she was very open to the idea of just staying the night, but she wanted to make sure she respected Harvey’s wishes to take things slowly. As much as it pained her to do so, she pulled away from Harvey’s embrace. The moment she did, she could hear Harvey let out a soft whimper of disappointment.

“I should head back to the farmhouse before I’m too exhausted to move,” May said with a sleepy yawn.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Harvey asked sweetly.

“It’s fine, you really don’t have to do that,” May said, shaking her head. Harvey was already comfortable at home, she really didn’t want to trouble him at all. “I’m brave, I think I can handle it.”

Harvey smiled at her and rose from the couch, walking with her to the door of his apartment. He cupped his hands gently on the sides of May’s faces and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

“I’m sorry I basically killed the mood tonight,” Harvey said with a dark chuckle.

“It’s fine,” May said gently. “We’ve only just begun, there will be plenty more nights ahead of us.”

“Maybe you’ll have to come over tomorrow night so we can try again,” Harvey said hopefully.

“It’s a date,” May replied with a nod. She planted one last brief kiss on Harvey’s lips before disappearing behind the door of his apartment.

May left that evening with a heavy heart as she thought about everything that Harvey had told her today about his lonely childhood and his traumatic past relationship. Maru had told her this morning that he had led a really hard life… that was clearly an understatement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last two chapters have been a wee bit angsty… sorry! Oh, and sorry for so many uses of the word "shit", I'm convinced that it's Shane's favorite word. Lastly, I’m finally using my tumblr account for content instead of just lurking. It’ll mostly be Stardew Valley content and a few updates about Runaway if you’re interested! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runawayface


	21. Doctor H Seeking Aerial Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is exhilarated when May shows up perfectly on time to experience something amazing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey’s 8-heart event. Like past events, all of the original dialogue is included, but there’s some added as well. This ended up being a surprisingly short chapter for me, it’s the second shortest of the whole series so far! I’m not hugely fond of writing the heart events, I feel a bit limited, but I definitely want to include them all.

**Summer 14**

Summer was always Harvey’s least favorite season for many reasons. First and foremost, he hated having to deal with the summer heat. It was miserable to be outside in the heat and he hated paying exorbitantly high electric bills to run the air conditioner in the clinic. He hardly had any choice, though. As the operator of the town clinic, it was his duty to keep the building as comfortable as possible for his patients. Not that it meant much, he hardly ever had any patients in the summer season and as a result, his days were almost always spent sitting around the empty clinic, bored out of his mind. He honestly preferred when the clinic was busy, it at least made the day go by much faster. Harvey usually hated having an abundance of time on his hands, more often than not he would spend his time moping around the clinic, very aware of the fact that he had no friends or social life to speak of and he would spiral into an onslaught of self-loathing. This summer, however, had suddenly become very different.

Today was Harvey’s first day back to work in the clinic since he and May started dating and his usually dreary Sunday morning routine was now bearable for the first time. Sundays were spent completing inventory around the clinic, taking stock of supplies and medications that he was running low on so that he could order more. This task was usually completed very slowly, he typically dragged himself through it at a snail’s pace because of how dull and boring it was. This particular Sunday, Harvey turned on some upbeat instrumental jazz music and began taking inventory, absentmindedly whistling along to the music as he briskly went about his work. He was shocked to find that he was completely finished with the day’s work in less than an hour when this task typically took him at least three hours in the past.

For awhile, Harvey sat behind the counter of the clinic, resting his chin on his hand as he stared blankly across the room. He could hear the slow tick-tick-ticking of the clock on the wall and he knew that he would slowly lose his sanity if he had to stay stuck behind this counter for another minute. Of course the first thing he thought to do was to call May and invite her over to keep him company, but he didn’t want to intrude on her productivity. Just because his workload was light did not mean that hers was. Plus, he would be seeing her tonight for another movie night anyway, it was best to try to be patient. It occurred to Harvey that it had been ages since he had used his radio scanner to listen for air traffic transmissions, something he enjoyed doing even though he rarely made contact with passing pilots.

_ ‘It’s summer… no one ever stops by the clinic in the summer,’ _ Harvey reasoned with himself. And even if someone had, he would only be just up the stairs. The bell on the door was usually enough to alert Harvey to someone’s presence on the off chance that somebody needed him. Harvey quickly wrote out a note that read  _ ‘I’m upstairs, shout if you need me. -Harvey’ _ and left it on the counter for good measure.

Harvey rushed up the stairs to his apartment, feeling excited about the prospect of getting to use his radio equipment for the first time in a long time. This weekend was proving to be one of the best that Harvey could remember. He seated himself on a small chair next to his equipment and placed his large headset on as he began turning the dials on the radio to the proper frequency.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there?” Harvey spoke into his headset… no response. Harvey twisted a few of the dials on his radio, though he wasn’t hopeful that anything would come through. More often than not, he heard nothing but static whenever he attempted to make contact with passing air traffic.

“This is Doctor H at 52 North 43.5 East, seeking aerial response... Anyone out there?” he asked once more. Harvey’s heart stopped in his chest as he heard the whir of his radio receiving a transmission.

“Copy, Doctor H on the ground. This is Blackbird Fiver Fiver Zuzu. Anything to report?” he heard a pilot reply. Harvey jumped out of his chair in shock.

“Someone's there?!” he exclaimed in excitement. “Er... I mean... Standard ground report: Wind at 3 Clicks, 36 Degrees North of West. Ground Temperature at 42 Kraggs. Humidity 53%. Doctor H out!”

Harvey removed his headphones with shaking hands and rose from his chair. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he processed what had just happened.

“Yikes, my pulse is soaring,” Harvey said to himself. He could hear the door to his apartment open as May stepped inside. He hadn’t thought it was possible to feel any more exhilarated than he already was, but May managed to prove him wrong as she approached him.

“May!” Harvey called out breathlessly. His heart was still beating incredibly fast.

“What has you all flustered?” May asked, reaching out to hold his shaking hands to steady them. She appeared slightly concerned.

“Ah, well... You see, I was just on my radio here, and...” Harvey stuttered, still trying to calm himself. He squeezed May’s hands for support and felt himself instantly begin to relax. She seemed to have an extraordinary calming effect on him. “I made contact with a real pilot! As a matter of fact, we can probably see him flying overhead right now! Quick, get over here! Look!”

It hadn’t occurred to Harvey until that moment that the plane would be flying by his apartment window this very minute. He took May by the hand and rushed over to the window, practically dragging her along with him in his excitement. The only thing better than the opportunity to witness a passing plane was the opportunity to experience it with May. He let May stand directly in front of the window to allow her to see properly while he stood behind her. He was so much taller than her that he was still able to see perfectly well. Harvey’s breath caught in his chest as a plane flew just above the mountains in the distant, leaving a contrail in its path. He and May stood at the window, watching silently as it crossed the sky until it was completely out of view. Harvey hadn’t realized until the plane was gone that he had been squeezing May’s shoulder the entire time. He gently released his grip on her shoulder, hoping that he hadn’t been squeezing too hard in his excitement.

“What was  _ that  _ all about?” May asked curiously.

“As a kid, my dream was always to be a pilot,” Harvey admitted.

“I thought you wanted to be a superhero doctor,” May said with a grin.

“That wasn’t until my senior year of high school,” Harvey reminded her. “But when I was a kid, I couldn’t help dreaming of becoming a pilot. To a kid stuck bouncing from foster home to foster home, it sounded so glamorous to just hop into a plane and fly somewhere far, far away. You wouldn’t need a home, the sky would be your home. You could wake up on one end of the country and go to bed on the other, it sounded wonderful. But with my bad eyesight and a crippling fear of heights, that dream started to fade away.”

May wrapped her arms around Harvey’s waist and rested her head delicately on his shoulder, looking solemn. She didn’t say a word, but Harvey could see the sadness in her eyes.

“It's okay, don't be sad,” Harvey said softly. “I've grown to accept my station in life. Not everyone can achieve their dreams, that's just the way the world is. Dreams change and grow as we do. Sometimes we achieve them, sometimes we don’t… as long as we have  _ something  _ to hold onto that keeps up going. When I was a kid, that dream kept me going and got me through a lot of hard times. It may have never come true, but I needed that dream to hold on to when I felt lost. Besides, I ended up finding a new dream after that, my dream of becoming a doctor, and I was able to make that one come true. My next dream after that was to not spend my life alone and I’d say I’m off to a decent start with that one.”

“You may not be a pilot, but you’re a hell of a doctor,” May said kindly. “And as for your other dream… you won’t be alone as long as I’m around, I promise.”

“You’re sweet,” Harvey said, kissing the tip of May’s nose.

Harvey’s eyes fell on his display of model airplanes that he had spent many years building. It occurred to him that he had never properly shown May his collection. The first time she had been to his apartment, he had been too embarrassed to show them off but he was confident now that May would never make fun of him for it. His model airplanes were such an important part of his life, he wanted to share them with May.

“Hey, let me show you my model airplanes,” Harvey said excitedly. He took May by the hand and led her to the display shelf on the wall. “I just finished the new TR-Starbird deluxe set.”

Harvey spent the next twenty minutes showing May each and every model airplane he had displayed on his wall, going into detailed descriptions of each one. Each plane that he had assembled represented hours of tedious handiwork and lots of tender loving care. May was listening very intently as he spoke passionately about his hobby and he appreciated her interest. Most people weren’t even aware of his hobby for good reason, anytime it was brought up he could see interest immediately begin to fade. Even Maru had a hard time pretending to enjoy his enthusiasm over his model airplanes, but he could always tell that she was feigning interest just to be nice. He couldn’t tell whether May was pretending or not, but either way he at least felt good knowing that she cared enough to give him her full attention. Once he had shown May every single model airplane on the shelf, he glanced at the clock and realized that it was far too early for May to be here for their date night.

“Oh May, I’m so sorry, I just realized that I’ve spent the last half hour going on and on about planes that I never asked what brings you here!” Harvey said in embarrassment.

“I just had a little extra time on my hands and wanted to stop by and see you on my way to see Clint. Apparently my timing was perfect, it seems,” May said with a smile.

“It truly was,” Harvey answered, nodding enthusiastically. “I use that old radio from time to time and it’s not very often that I actually make contact with any pilots. You must be my good luck charm.”

“Glad to hear it,” May said sweetly. “I should get going before Clint closes up shop, I just couldn’t wait until tonight to see you.”

“So then we’re still on for another movie night, right?” Harvey asked.

“Right,” May said with a nod. “I’ll grab take-out from the saloon again, but maybe tomorrow we can try cooking something together? My appliances should be arriving tomorrow morning and then I’ll finally have a real kitchen if you want to come over and help me break it in.”

“That sounds great,” Harvey said excitedly. “If you grab dinner at the saloon tonight, I’ll grab groceries to bring with me tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” May said happily. “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight,” Harvey replied, kissing May on the cheek before she headed out the door.

As Harvey watched her leave, he let out a long, content sigh. It completely baffled him how he ended up with a woman like May, but he wasn’t about to start questioning it now.


	22. Dinner at the Farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May’s farmhouse renovation is finally completed and Harvey comes over to break in the new kitchen.

**Summer 15**

After a season and a half of living in the small, cramped farmhouse, May was thrilled that the expansion of her home was finally completed. It was a project that Robin had been working on for half of the summer but finally, as the last of the appliances were hooked up, it was completely finished. Robin had come over to oversee the installation of the appliances (she could never trust the installation crews sent over by the appliance warehouses) and once the installers had left, Robin clapped May on the back as they surveyed the finished kitchen.

“Lookin’ good, Kitten,” Robin said as they walked through the massive expansion.

Robin had truly outdone herself for this renovation. She had somehow managed to build not only a kitchen, but a separate bedroom as well so that May no longer had to sleep in her living room. To celebrate finally having a bedroom, May had even ordered a new queen bed,  _ far  _ more comfortable than the rickety twin bed that she had been sleeping on. May’s original living space now served as one large living room where she finally felt comfortable having company over to visit. The summer season had proved to be very profitable for her and she was thrilled to be able to sink some money into her quality of living. Still, May had not expected her new addition to be so spacious, she knew Robin had gone above and beyond to create a wonderful home for her best friend.

“How are you gonna break in your new kitchen?” Robin asked curiously.

“Harvey’s coming over tonight to check it out and we’re gonna cook dinner together,” May answered with a lovestruck smile.

“You mean you’re not gonna invite  _ me  _ over to use your kitchen for the first time?!” Robin asked, sounding appalled. “I built the damn thing!”

“I’m sorry,” May said apologetically. “I should have thought of that. Do you want to stay for lunch and try out my new appliances?”

“Are you kidding? I just spent the first half of the season working on it, I’m sick of looking at this kitchen. I want to stay as far away from it as I can get!” Robin said jokingly. “I just wanted to see if you would ask me! But by all means, have your, uh,  _ gentleman caller _ over for your first dinner out of the new kitchen. Though I wouldn’t say no to hanging out in your living room. Mind if I stay awhile?” Robin didn’t stop to hear May’s answer, she was already making her way toward the living room.

“I feel like I’ve hardly seen you at all in the past few days!” Robin said as she flopped down onto May’s couch.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” May said sheepishly, taking a seat next to Robin on the couch. “I’ve been understandably busy.”

“ _ Busy _ ,” Robin said with a wink. “That’s a funny way of saying ‘ditching my friend for some guy’.” Robin chuckled to show May that she was just teasing.

“Sorry, I just feel like I haven’t had a chance to stop and catch my breath in the last few days,” May said with a sigh. “Today’s really the first day I’ve had where my work is all caught up. Harvey and I don’t have plans until later so I’m able to just take it easy for a bit.”

“Good, because we have got some catching up to do, Kitten!” Robin nearly shouted with excitement. “I’ve only gotten the broad strokes of your romantic entanglement with Doctor Boyfriend and you  _ know  _ I need the play by play!”

May began chuckling, it was true that she had really only had the time to give Robin the basics about her date with Harvey. She was honestly surprised that Robin hadn’t already berated her for more information the way Maru had berated Harvey. May started with her date with Harvey at the saloon and went into great detail about the date as well as their first kiss. It was the first real opportunity she had had to just sit and talk with her best friend since she and Harvey started dating, not that it had been all that long. It was nice to have Robin here to chat with again, it felt like it had been ages since she engaged in any girl talk. May was careful to censor her conversations with Robin, however. It really wasn’t May’s place to delve into Harvey’s childhood or the trauma he experienced with Gwen. By the time May had caught Robin up on her relationship to this point, Robin was beside herself with glee.

“I’m just insanely happy for you two!” Robin commented with a squeal.

“I haven’t been this happy in a long time,” May admitted to Robin, unable to control the wide grin on her face. “I just wish I could shout it from the rooftops, but we’re still trying to keep it relatively quiet.”

“Uh, for wanting to keep it quiet, you two haven’t exactly been discreet,” Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

“We haven’t?” May asked, tilting her head.

“Kitten, you’ve been back and forth to the clinic constantly this summer, and that was even before you were dating,” Robin said plainly. “On your birthday you were seen by half the town at the saloon for over five hours, in the last three days you’ve been spotted going over there multiple times every single day, and in the last two nights you’ve gotten  _ two  _ plates of food to-go from the saloon. Ask me how I know this…”

“Uh… how do you know this?” May asked hesitantly.

“Marnie called me the morning after your birthday to tell me about how late you and Doctor Boyfriend were out at the saloon, Caroline called me late last night to tell me about how often you’re going back and forth to the clinic and how late you’re staying, Pam commented to Gus how peculiar it was that you keep ordering two plates of food to-go,” Robin rattled off in quick succession. “Yeah, Gus tipped me off about Pam. Apparently he’s covering for you as well… he told Pam that your dog really, really likes spaghetti. Needless to say, you’re not exactly being secretive. I’m doing what I can do defuse suspicion, but I can only tell people ‘they’re just friends’ so much before they start to figure out that I’m lying.”

“I know, I know,” May said with a sigh. “It’s just… complicated. You know as well as I do that Harvey has social anxiety. He can’t stand any attention on himself and he doesn’t want the added pressure of everyone constantly asking him how our relationship is going. We just want to keep things between us while we’re still figuring things out together.”

“Whatever you say, Kitten,” Robin replied with a nod. “You have my word that I’ll do my part to keep the heat off of you guys as best I can.”

“Thanks, Robin,” May said, reaching out to give Robin a hug. “I promise that once we’re comfortable in our relationship, we’ll stop trying to hide it.”

“Good, Maru’s practically combusting trying to keep her mouth shut,” Robin said with a chuckle. “She can’t keep a secret to save her life and she’s a terrible liar… not a good combination.”

Robin stayed at the farmhouse for another hour as she and May continued to visit with each other. May loved how much time she had been able to spend with Harvey and was thrilled that they were finally dating, but she did miss the time that she spent with Robin. It was a nice change of pace to sit and talk with her best friend again. As it got close to lunchtime, Robin headed back home up the mountain leaving May free for the rest of the day to prepare for Harvey’s visit that night.

The remainder of the day was spent sprucing up the newly renovated farmhouse to make it look perfect for tonight. Harvey had never seen the inside of the farmhouse and now that it was bigger and better than ever, May wanted everything to be just right. She didn’t have all that much furniture yet, all she had was her old dining table and chairs, her old television, and a brand new couch and end table, but it was still a work in progress. The only decoration she had on her end table was a small table lamp that Evelyn had donated to her, an old CD player, and the small kitten statue that Robin had given May for her birthday. Atop her fireplace mantle she had a few framed photos and in the center, she had displayed the Ella Fitzgerald record that Harvey had given her. All things considered, the place didn’t look too bad for being so barren.

At exactly 5:30, May heard a knock on her door… leave it to Harvey to arrive exactly on time. When she opened the door, she saw Harvey standing at her doorstep with a bag of groceries in one arm and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Before she could even say a word, she could hear the sound of rapid footsteps behind her and she cringed as her dog King ran past her and jumped up on Harvey, resting his front two paws on Harvey’s legs as his tail wagged back and forth so fast that it was a blur.

“No! Get down!” May shouted. May was absolutely mortified, but she looked up and saw Harvey flash a wide, affectionate smile at King.

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” Harvey said with an amused chuckle. “He’s just excited to have company over, I can’t fault him for that.”

Harvey handed off the groceries and bouquet to May to free up his arms, then placed both of his hands behind King’s ears and began scratching. If King’s tail had been wagging rapidly before, it was nothing compared to what it was doing now. May was surprised that King’s tail was still even attached with how much it was moving right now.

“He likes you!” May said in excitement. King didn’t have much exposure to other people, especially men, so it was endearing to see him take to Harvey so well.

“Well he’s just the sweetest dog I’ve seen in a long time,” Harvey said in a high-pitched voice, addressing King. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

May almost burst out laughing at the sight of Harvey speaking nearly in baby-talk to her dog as he scratched King’s ears and head so affectionately. It was unexpected for a man like Harvey, who always kept himself so composed and professional, to melt into a puddle at the sight of a dog.

“What’s his name?” Harvey asked excitedly, finally looking up at May for the first time since King had arrived.

“King,” May answered. “And it looks like you’ve got yourself a new best friend.”

May stepped aside to finally allow Harvey inside after King’s sudden welcome. Harvey stepped inside the farmhouse, followed very closely by King who appeared to want to stay as close to Harvey as he could get. Once Harvey was all the way inside, he let out a small gasp as he looked around the newly renovated farmhouse. He had never seen the inside of it before the new addition, but it was still an impressive sight to behold Robin’s craftsmanship.

“Robin did an incredible job on your farmhouse,” Harvey said, his eyes still darting around the room to take in all of the details. Harvey continued looking around the room in awe until May set the groceries and flowers onto the dining room table.

“I’m so sorry, I got so caught up with the dog that I forgot you had the groceries!” Harvey said apologetically. He picked up the bouquet of flowers off of the table and handed it to May.

“These are for you,” Harvey said with a warm smile.

“Aww, you didn’t have to get me flowers!” May said sweetly, taking the bouquet from him. It was a beautiful variety of colorful flowers, all from the valley.

“Actually, according to Maru I very much did. She was adamant about it. Apparently we’re not ‘official’ yet until one of us presents a bouquet, if you buy into that tradition,” Harvey replied with an amused chuckle. May looked at Harvey with a bewildered expression.

“You didn’t know that bouquets are customary around here at the beginning of a courtship?” Harvey asked.

“Not at all,” May answered, shaking her head in confusion.

“I don’t even know how it got started, to be honest, but it’s tradition out here in the valley to present the object of your affection with a bouquet of flowers to show romantic intent. It’s a little odd to me since I lived in the city for a majority of my life, but it’s shocking how much the locals cling to the old traditions. Just ask Maru, she gave me an earful about it.”

“Wow, yeah, I guess you have to have grown up here to get that kind of tradition,” May said, shaking her head slightly.

“Though I suppose it has its merits, perhaps I wouldn’t have taken so long to realize that we were on a date if I’d just been presented with a bouquet,” Harvey said with a chuckle. “They really do try to make the whole process idiot-proof here in the valley.”

“So if all the locals are in-the-know about the significance of bouquets, how on earth did you get one without arousing suspicion?” May asked curiously. She highly doubted that Harvey walked into Pierre’s requesting a bouquet, especially if everyone in town knew their significance.

“I may have padded Maru’s paycheck a bit to convince her to grab it for me,” Harvey answered with a chuckle. “Apparently I don’t pay her enough to run ‘romantic errands’ as she calls it. Now it seems Pierre thinks she has a secret relationship with someone in Zuzu City.” May couldn’t help but laugh, poor Maru and Robin were both trying incredibly hard to help May and Harvey keep their relationship a secret from the town.

While May dug around her cupboards to find a vase for her flowers, Harvey set to work unloading the bag of groceries. It appeared that Harvey had bought all of the fresh produce needed to make stir fry. It was still awkward navigating her new kitchen, she didn’t have all that many kitchen essentials, but there was enough to make it work. May watched in awe as Harvey carefully julienned the vegetables for the stir fry. His knife cuts were so careful and precise that for a moment, May almost forgot that he was still barely learning how to cook. She attributed his knife skills to the delicate precision needed to administer sutures or use a scalpel. When Harvey looked up and caught May staring, he started to look a little nervous.

“Sorry for staring, I’m just so impressed with how much you’ve picked up in such a short amount of time,” May commented.

“I’ve always been a fast learner when I’m motivated,” Harvey said with a smile. “After that embarrassing oatmeal I served you a few weeks ago, I knew I had to finally take the leap and learn how to do this. It never made sense to learn how to cook for just one person, but I think it’s finally time to learn. It’s a lot more enjoyable than I ever thought it would be.”

“I’m glad you like it, sweetie,” May said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. As she pulled away, she noticed that he had stopped mid-cutting the moment she had called him ‘sweetie’. His expression was hard to read, but she could tell that he very much noticed her use of a pet name.

“I’m sorry, where do you stand on pet names?” May asked awkwardly.

“Love ‘em,” Harvey admitted, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Really?” May asked with a grin. “I never would have pegged you for a guy that liked pet names, especially with how hard you’re fighting for everyone in town to call you by your actual name.”

“Oh, for the rest of the town, that’s one thing,” Harvey said with a nod. “But you’re different… I dunno, I’ve just always thought pet names were sweet. Gwen never used pet names with me, she thought it was too  _ official _ .”

“Well I  _ officially  _ think I’m never calling you ‘Harvey’ ever again, sweetheart,” May said playfully.

“Sounds good, honey,” Harvey said, smiling widely.

May and Harvey continued their back and forth flirting all through the process of making dinner, calling each other ‘honey’, ‘sweetie’, and ‘sweetheart’ far more than they probably should have. The back and forth banter while they worked on dinner together was surprisingly fun for May. She and Chad had gone out to restaurants and bars so frequently that they hardly ever shared a meal at home. The whole process of being with Harvey in her new kitchen, sharing the responsibilities of cooking dinner together just felt so domestic, but in the best way possible. May had never really wanted the domestic life before, preferring a more active lifestyle when she lived in the city. Now that she lived in the valley and was finally starting to feel comfortable here, the idea of leading a simple, domestic life was sounding more appealing than ever.

By the time dinner was made, she looked at the finished product and beamed with pride. It certainly wasn’t the most beautiful or appetizing dinner she had ever seen, but it was wonderful to think that she and Harvey had done it together. When they brought their plates of food to the table, May laughed as King curled up directly under Harvey’s chair.

“Wow, he  _ really  _ likes you,” May said with an impressed nod. “I hope you don’t mind that he won’t leave you alone.”

“Don’t mind at all. I  _ love  _ dogs,” Harvey said with a wide grin. “I’ve always wanted a dog of my own, but I was never able to own one. As a kid, the reasons are obvious why I couldn’t have one and as an adult there just wasn’t time in medical school to take proper care of a dog. Once I moved here and took over the clinic, it seemed irresponsible to keep a dog cooped up in a sterile clinic. It’s not fair to the patients with allergies and not fair to the dog to be forced to live in a cramped apartment.”

“That makes sense,” May acknowledged. “Well then you’re more than welcome to stop by anytime you’re in the mood to play with a dog.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harvey said, looking excited. “Now that your renovation is done, I think it’ll be nice for us to spend more time here than at the clinic. I hate how small and cramped it is. The clinic just doesn’t have that cozy, homey feel to it like your farm does. The clinic never really did feel like home.”

May wasn’t sure what Harvey meant by saying that, but it sounded as though he were implying that her farmhouse felt more like home to him than his own apartment. She tried not to read too far into it, but it felt nice to know that Harvey was already feeling comfortable here with her. While they ate their dinner, May realized one more thing she could do to make Harvey feel right at home.

“Want me to put on some music?” May asked.

“Sure!” Harvey said with a nod. “Do you want to listen to your Ella Fitzgerald record?”

“Yeah, about that,” May began slowly, not looking directly at Harvey, “I don’t exactly have a record player.” Harvey looked crestfallen.

“No, no, it’s fine!” May said quickly, trying to sound positive. “It was seriously  _ such  _ a thoughtful gift, I have it as a decoration on my fireplace.” May gestured to the center of her mantle where the record was prominently displayed.

“I’m so sorry,” Harvey said in disappointment. “I guess it didn’t occur to me that not everyone has a record player, that was foolish.”

“I love it no matter what,” May said positively. “And hey, now you know what to get me for my birthday  _ next  _ year!”

May rose from her seat to play some music on her old CD player, not noticing the wide smile that had spread across Harvey’s face at the mention of her next birthday. Her implication that they would still be together a year later meant more to Harvey than he could possibly put into words.

The music continued in the background all through the meal as they conversed so easily with each other. Even after four nights in a row, it was still so easy to sit and talk with Harvey. After their slow start, May hadn’t pegged him as a conversationalist but it turned out he just needed the right audience. He had told her at the Egg Festival that he preferred close, meaningful, one-on-one conversations and he was absolutely right about that.

When the meal was over, Harvey immediately grabbed both of their dirty dishes and walked them over to the sink. He started to turn on the water, but May followed him to the sink and shut the water off immediately.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of it tomorrow,” May said carelessly.

Harvey seemed hesitant, she could tell he really wanted to keep things neat and tidy but she didn’t want to waste their time together on boring chores. Instead, she took his hands in hers and started to lightly sway back and forth to the music. At the moment, she could hear the voice of Sarah Vaughan over the radio singing ‘Ain’t Misbehavin’.

“Want to dance, sweetheart?” May asked playfully.

“I won’t dance, don’t ask me,” Harvey replied in an equally playful voice, shaking his head.

“Don’t go using song lyrics against me, I know what you’re doing,” May said with a chuckle.

“Lyrics aside, I’m not much of a dancer,” Harvey admitted. “I mean, you saw me at the Flower Dance.”

May turned away slightly, the memory of the Flower Dance was still a little uncomfortable for her. Harvey immediately regretted mentioning it and she could see a look of guilt on Harvey’s face.

“I never did properly apologize to you for that,” Harvey said quietly. “I never meant to hurt you, I didn’t even know I  _ was  _ hurting you at the time.”

“It’s fine,” May said, shaking her head, still not looking directly at Harvey. “You didn’t know.”

“I  _ should  _ have,” Harvey said, resting a comforting hand on May’s shoulder. “All the signs were there and I missed every single one of them. I’m really sorry.” May finally turned her gaze toward Harvey and saw that he looked truly apologetic.

“It’s okay,” May said with an understanding smile.

“There’s probably going to be a lot of times that I miss something really obvious,” Harvey went on slowly. “I think I proved both at the Flower Dance as well as our first date together that sometimes I don’t always see the signs that are staring me in the face. You may need to be exceedingly straightforward with me.”

“I’m not exactly the best at being straightforward, also proven by the Flower Dance and our date when I never came right out and just told you how I feel, but I’ll try harder,” May said with a nod.

“I’ll try harder too,” Harvey replied, returning her nod. There was a moment of brief silence during which May and Harvey stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next.

“Are we watching another movie tonight?” Harvey asked pleasantly, clearly trying to break the silence in the room.

“I was thinking of something a little different,” May said with a grin. “What do you say to a walk around the farm? You’ve only seen a small amount of it, I’d love to take you on a tour.”

“That sounds incredible,” Harvey said with a genuine smile. May crossed the room to turn off the music, then met Harvey by the door. She took his hand in hers and they left the farmhouse together with King bounding closely behind them.

The minute they stepped out onto the soft dirt, King took off at a run, headed straight for his favorite patch of grass by the pond. Harvey chuckled as King rolled around in the grass, clearly having the time of his life. May suddenly felt embarrassed as she stared out over her farmland. It was a far cry better than when she had first arrived, but there was a large portion of her land that was still covered in an overgrowth of weeds, debris, and trees. There was only so much clearing away that she could do on her own.

“It’s still a work in progress,” May said, shifting uncomfortably in place.

“I said it last time I was here and I meant it, I’m extremely impressed with the work you do on this farm,” Harvey said genuinely.

The tour began with May showing off her many rows of crops. She was currently growing as many varieties of crops as she could and this is what she devoted most of her time to and what she was the most proud of. Harvey appeared awestruck at just how many different crops she was growing. May looked down and noticed a ripe blueberry, ready for picking. She plucked it from its branch and held it up to Harvey.

“Fresh blueberry?” May asked with a grin. Harvey took the blueberry and popped it into his mouth with a satisfied nod.

“Wow, freshest blueberry I’ve ever had,” Harvey said, beaming at May with pride.

After they weaved their way through the rows of crops, May took Harvey by the chicken coop to introduce him to her chickens; Bawkbagawk, Henny, Jill, and Nugget (the smallest of her chickens). Harvey appeared hesitant as they stepped inside of the coop, putting a fair amount of distance between himself and the chickens.

“They won’t bite,” May said with a chuckle.

“I can’t say I’m overly fond of birds,” Harvey said, eyeing the chickens carefully. Henny started flapping her wings in excitement and Harvey jumped nearly three feet in the air. May couldn’t help it as she let out a snort of laughter.

“I think they like you just as much as King does!” May said with a giddy squeal as the other chickens began to get riled up as well. It was obvious that Harvey was trying to keep his cool in front of May, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He had stepped so far away from the chickens that he had backed himself into a corner.

“They’re… they’re lovely creatures,” Harvey said, still trying to maintain an ounce of decorum, though his voice was trembling as Jill began pecking her beak at the ground in front of Harvey’s feet.

“Would you like us to leave now?” May asked kindly. Harvey simply nodded his head rapidly.

May took Harvey by the hand and led him out of the coop. The moment they exited, she could hear Harvey heave a soft sigh of relief.

“You realize those chickens are a quarter of the size of King, right?” May asked playfully.

“It’s not their size that’s off-putting, it’s the beaks,” Harvey admitted. “One jab from an angry chicken and you could walk away needing stitches.”

May simply chuckled as she led Harvey to their next stop, her orchard. She didn’t have many trees and most of them were just saplings, but she was starting to clear an area of her farm devoted to an orchard for fruit, sap, resin, and even some maple syrup. On their way to her orchard, they passed by the small cave on the side of the hill that led to the mountains.

“What’s in there?” Harvey asked curiously, pointing to the entrance of the cave. He appeared slightly nervous at the idea of passing by the mouth of a dark, mysterious cave. May simply chuckled.

“Oh, that’s just one of Demetrius’ science projects,” May answered with a shrug. “He’s testing the growth patterns of mushrooms in a controlled environment or something like that, I don’t really know. Something science-y. He stops by the cave once a week to track their growth, so I just leave it alone and let him do his thing. But hey, he’s letting me keep the mushrooms that grow here, so at least  _ that’s  _ something.”

“Ooh, nice fresh mushrooms to cook with,” Harvey said excitedly. “I’ll have to remember that for the next time we make stir fry.”

“Well look at you, already acting like a proper chef,” May said affectionately as they continued on their way to the orchard.

By the time she had shown Harvey the majority of her farm, the sun was already low in the sky as it became dusk outside. The last place that May had wanted to show Harvey was the small pond in the middle of her farm. She didn’t use it for much, it was mostly to practice some of the fishing techniques that Willy had taught her, but it was still her favorite place to be. May loved dipping her feet into the pond at the end of a long day and staring across her farmland to watch the sun set. The timing was perfect to do the same tonight with Harvey.

“One last stop on our tour,” May said excitedly as she led Harvey to the pond.

When they arrived at the pond, May didn’t say a word to Harvey, she just immediately started to remove her boots and socks and then proceeded to roll up the legs of her jeans. Harvey stared at her in confusion.

“Well what are you waiting for?” May asked playfully. She nodded her head in the direction of Harvey’s feet to signal him to follow her lead. Harvey still appeared confused as he copied May, removing his shoes and socks and rolling up the legs of his slacks. By the time he had finished, May was already seated at the edge of the pond with her legs dangling in the water.

“Care to join me?” May asked hopefully, patting a spot on the ground next to her.

“Sure,” Harvey said with a smile as he sat next to May, dunking his long legs into the water just below his knees.

“This is my favorite part of the day,” May said with a content sigh. “I don’t always get the chance to do it, but I try to come out here as often as I can at the end of a long day to soak my feet in the pond and watch the sunset. It’s so soothing to sit back and watch the sun disappear and to see the stars slowly come out.”

“That’s one thing I do regret about living in my apartment above the clinic,” Harvey chimed in. “I love that I’m so close to my work and that I don’t have a living space larger than I’m able to manage, but I do sometimes wish I had a yard. It’s not the same just staring out of a window.”

As May stared across the horizon at the setting sun, she could feel Harvey gently place his hand atop hers as he gave her hand a soft, gentle squeeze. This would typically be the point in the evening where May would plant a deep kiss on her partner with the intention of taking things further, but she had to stop and remind herself that Harvey wanted to take things slowly. In every past relationship she had ever been in, things moved very quickly. Perhaps that was just life in Zuzu City where  _ everything  _ seemed to move quickly. But here in Pelican Town, life in general just seemed to pass by a lot more slowly and as she sat at the pond, hand in hand with Harvey watching the beautiful sunset, she reminded herself that it was all okay.

They sat in silence for quite some time, watching as the sun slowly descended in the horizon until it disappeared completely, allowing the stars above to become more visible. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional chirp of nearby crickets, the sound of wings flapping in the distance as birds overhead returned to their nests for the night, and the rustling sound of King rolling around the grass on the other side of the pond. May always enjoyed the peaceful serenity of evenings in the valley, but it was far more enjoyable with Harvey at her side.


	23. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin invites May and Harvey to dinner, tries to stifle the gossip spreading around town, and visits the clinic for her annual checkup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this “chapter” is a brief shift from format. There were a few small little things I wanted to write about, but they weren’t necessarily big enough stories to warrant their own chapters. This next chapter is pretty much three little ficlets that fit into the timeline, but just didn’t make sense to devote an entire chapter to. They’re still in chronological order and dated to avoid confusion. I titled it “Robin” just because they all happen to be about Robin and I couldn’t really think of a better chapter title.

**Summer 16**

It was the first Tuesday since May and Harvey had started dating and May was a little sad that Harvey would be in his clinic for most of the day. He tried to arrange most of his pre-scheduled appointments for Tuesdays and Thursdays for efficiency, but this also meant that he was at the clinic much longer on those days. May had finally caught up with most of the farmwork she had fallen behind on and was hoping to spend a larger portion of the day with Harvey, but it sounded like he was going to be working for most of the day. May was thankful that they at least seemed to be able to spend their evenings together. She decided to spend her afternoon wisely and at least start clearing away some of the unsightly debris that still remained on her farm. May had been so embarrassed to show Harvey her farm in this state, she had a newfound motivation to clean up her farm and return it to the state of perfection that her grandfather had always strived for.

Just after lunchtime, May could hear her phone ringing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and laughed at the picture of Robin’s face staring back at her, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. The last time May had seen Robin, she had nabbed May’s phone to take a goofy picture of herself and set it as her contact photo.

“Hello?” May answered, still chuckling slightly.

“Hey, Kitten!” Robin said happily. “You busy right now?”

“Always, but you know I never say no to an excuse to talk to my second favorite person,” May said jokingly.

“Second?!” Robin gasped, sounding playfully offended. “I don’t care how smooth Doctor Boyfriend is, you never forget who your first friend in this town was. Geez, maybe I don’t even want to invite you guys over if this is how you’re gonna treat me.”

“What about coming over?” May asked curiously.

“Well I  _ was  _ gonna invite you and Doctor Boyfriend over to dinner this Friday, but now I don’t know,” Robin said in mock uncertainty.

“Oh come on, you know you’re my favorite person who I’m  _ not  _ currently dating,” May said kindly.

“I suppose that’ll have to do,” Robin said with an exaggerated sigh. “So! Back to business... this Friday is Demetrius’ birthday and we wanted to know if you and Doctor Boyfriend would like to come over and celebrate with us! It’s not a big deal, just a nice dinner and some homemade ice cream for dessert, but it might be nice having friends over. Hey, could be nice for you guys as well for a change of scenery. I’m sure there aren’t many date-night opportunities while you’re flying under the radar, could be nice to head up into the mountains where you don’t have to hide.”

“That actually sounds amazing,” May said with a content sigh. As much as she loved spending so much time with Harvey, it was a little disappointing to only be able to spend time in the confines of their homes.

“Think Doctor Boyfriend would be interested?” Robin asked uncertainly.

“Well, if it were with anyone else I’d say ‘no’, but I’m sure it’ll help a lot that Maru will be there,” May answered thoughtfully. “He’s gotta start getting out there and socializing at some point, this will be a good first step.”

“Great!” Robin said pleasantly. “I can’t wait to see what all the fuss is about!”

“What fuss?” May asked curiously.

“I have  _ got  _ to see what the fuss is about with Doctor Boyfriend,” Robin explained. “My daughter has been best friends with the guy for years and now  _ my  _ best friend is in love with him, but it seems like the only time I’ve ever heard him speak is when medical jargon starts pouring out and let’s be honest, that’s not much to go off of. Clearly there’s something there that I’m missing.”

May tried not to be offended by what Robin had said, she knew that she was only speaking from personal experience. From Robin’s perspective, Harvey really was just this boring, closed off doctor who only spoke to give medical advice during examinations. May couldn’t wait for Robin to see that Harvey was so much more.

“What time do you want us there?” May asked.

“Head on over at 6:00,” Robin answered.

“Can’t wait!” May said excitedly. Before May could say anything else, she heard Robin swear loudly on the other end of the phone.

“Yoba, I better get going, it’s workout day in the rec room and I do  _ not  _ wanna miss this one,” Robin said seriously.

“I thought you hated those workout sessions,” May commented.

“Oh, I do, I can’t stand them,” Robin answered plainly. “But this is the first workout session since you and Doctor Boyfriend started dating and you  _ know  _ what the topic of conversation will be with the gossip girls. I gotta get out there and do some damage control.”

“Robin, you really don’t have to do that,” May said quietly. She felt bad about how much Robin was going through to help keep her secret.

“It’s actually weirdly fun,” Robin said with a small giggle. “It drives me nuts how much they just obsess over every little thing going on in town, there’s a sense of satisfaction in knowing that I’m keeping some of the best, juiciest town gossip away from them.”

“Hey, whatever makes you happy,” May said with a laugh. “Thanks again, Robin.”

Once they had said their goodbyes and ended their call, May started to feel a wave of excitement at the idea of dinner at Robin’s. Although she and Harvey still agreed that they wanted to keep things quiet for now, it was making it difficult to really explore the depth of their relationship when they had to sneak around town and only be together in the clinic or the farmhouse. May was actually starting to miss the times in her relationship with Chad when they would go out to the bar, go for a walk down the city streets, or even just go shopping together. Not that she missed Chad at all, she certainly did not, but she missed being able to be with someone fully and completely.

May knew that Harvey was at the clinic right now, but she was willing to risk that he wasn’t with a patient. Summer was usually a slow time for him and the odds that he might be with a patient were slim. She was so excited about the upcoming dinner with Robin and Demetrius that she decided to call Harvey about it right away. May picked up her phone and called Harvey on his personal cell phone rather than on the clinic line. There was no photo that popped up on her screen as the phone rang and May made a mental note to try and get a good picture of the two of them to set on her phone. It was a small detail, but May loved seeing pictures of her friends light up her phone when they called her.

“Pelican Town Clinic, this is Doctor Harvey,” Harvey answered pleasantly. May was slightly taken aback that he answered his personal cell phone so professionally, but she assumed he must just be used to answering the phone this way.

“Hi, sweetie!” May said lovingly. “How's your day going so far?”

“I'm currently with a patient at the moment, how may I be of assistance?” Harvey replied awkwardly.

“Ah, okay,” May replied in understanding. Harvey was trying very hard to keep the phone call discreet in front of his patient. “I just wanted to let you know that Robin invited us over for dinner on Friday night for Demetrius' birthday.”

"Okay,” Harvey replied briefly. "And what time would you like that appointment for?” It took May a moment to realize what he was asking.

"Oh! Okay, I get it… she wants us over at 6:00,” May answered.

“Excellent. Would it be possible for you to arrive at the clinic 30 minutes early?” Harvey went on in a professional tone. He most likely was asking her to meet up with him at the clinic early so that they could go there together.

"We should probably head over separately," May replied sadly. "We probably shouldn't be seen heading up the mountain together."

"Understood," Harvey replied casually, though she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Once we get up there, we can be as open about our relationship as we want, they're pretty secluded up there," May said reassuringly.

"Sounds like a plan," Harvey said pleasantly.

"Are we still on for another movie night tonight?" May asked. 

"Yes, it will be best to remain sedentary," Harvey replied.

"Your place or mine?" She felt bad holding him up while he had a patient, but it was actually fun to hear him try to answer her questions so covertly.

"I can make a house call, if necessary,” Harvey answered seriously.

“What do you want for dinner?” May asked, practically giggling at the absurdity of the phone call. Harvey was handling it exceptionally well.

“As my patient, I will leave that to you to decide what is best,” Harvey answered. “Keep me notified if there are any changes in your condition or if you require any additional care from me.” 

May was sure that this translated to ‘let me know if the plans change or if there’s anything you need me to do.’ As amusing as this phone call was, May didn’t want to hold him back from doing his job any longer and decided to cut the call short.

“See you tonight, sweetie” May said, followed by a kissing sound. Harvey hung up the phone very quickly after that, no doubt he was worried he might accidentally make a kissing sound in return.

**Summer 16**

It wasn’t often that Robin was in a hurry to attend the weekly work-out group at Pierre’s, most weeks she slowly made her way down the mountain, spending most of the trip trying to talk herself out of going. This week, however, was different. Robin spent years listening to Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline huddled together, giggling and gabbing over every little thing going on in town. It drove Robin completely and utterly insane. They were nice women, they truly were, but that was a mentality that Robin just could not get behind; the small-town mentality that everyone else’s business was fair game. It never really affected Robin all that much, she never really had anything in her life worth keeping from them, but now things were personal. Her dear friend, her Kitten, was counting on her to help her keep a secret from the town’s biggest rumor mill and Robin was going to do everything she could to protect it. Robin very much liked to think of herself as a ‘Mama Bear’ with her children and although she and May were friends, their age difference was so large that she may as well fall under the protection of Mama Bear, too.

As soon as she entered the rec room, she could already see Jodi, Caroline, and Marnie all huddled together. The closer Robin got to them, the better she could hear their conversation. Robin stayed nearby, pretending to check out the rack of hand weights while she listened. She was not at all surprised to hear what their topic of conversation was.

"How could they not be?" Jodi asked with a high-pitched giggle.

"I don't know," Marnie answered with a shrug. "I mean, I talked to her about it myself, it really does seem like they're just friends."

"Well of course she would say that if they're trying to keep it a secret," Caroline said with a mischievous grin. "All I know is that we're right next door to the clinic and I've seen Farmer May coming and going from there all summer long and ever since her birthday, she's been bringing food there at night and staying pretty late. I mean, Marnie, didn't you say that they went out on a date for her birthday?"

"I never said 'date'," Marnie said hesitantly. "I just said that they spent all night talking at the saloon."

"And that they were both dressed up very nice," Jodi reminded her.

"Oh yeah, they were on a date," Caroline said with a nod. “I wonder why they're trying to hide it?"

"Maybe because biddies like you keep trying to make somethin’ outta nothin’," Robin interrupted, finally approaching their group. They had all been so busy talking that they hadn't even noticed Robin until just now.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Robin?" Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me first ask  _ you  _ a question, Caroline. What do you think about Abigail dating two guys at once?" Robin asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Caroline looked appalled.

"She most certainly is not!" Caroline gasped. "Why would you even imply such a thing!?"

"Well, I was out at the saloon Friday night and saw her hanging out with Sam and Sebby all night. They seem to hang out together a lot. I mean, that's my boy we're talking about, Caroline, she should really stop toying with their hearts and make up her mind already."

"She's... that's just... I can't believe you... She's just friends with them, Robin, surely you know that!" Caroline sputtered, looking agitated.

"I don't know, can men and women really spend hours at the saloon together and hang out all the time and share a meal together if they're not dating?" Robin asked with a sarcastic shrug.

"That's different," Caroline said, looking harassed. "The doctor and May are older; Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian are still young kids just having fun with their friends.”

"First of all, his name is Harvey, you should probably actually use it unless you want me to start calling you  _ 'that lady married to the grocery guy' _ ," Robin began coolly. "Second of all, there's no age limit on making friends. May's still relatively new here and let's be honest, I don't see any of  _ you  _ inviting her out to the saloon or spending your free time hanging out with her. She's got a grand total of two friends here and you won't even let her have  _ that  _ much? Just let the poor girl live her life here and make some friends without having to worry about being this week’s topic of hot gossip!”

"Geez, Robin, what's got  _ you  _ in such a confrontational mood today?" Caroline asked with a scowl.

“Oh, this is looong overdue,” Robin replied, folding her arms. “I’ve been sick of your constant gossip and rumors and squawking for  _ years  _ now, this is just the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

Robin could tell by the looks on all three of their faces that she had touched a nerve as they all silently stared at her, mouths agape. As much as she had fantasized for years about calling them out, she felt slightly bad about how hard she was coming down on them. She unfolded her arms and softened her harsh expression.

“Look, I know that nothing exciting happens here, I get that, but that doesn’t mean we go out and start inventing things to get our feathers ruffled about,” Robin said softly. “We may be a small town, but that doesn’t mean that everyone’s business suddenly becomes our business.”

“Robin might be right,” Jodi said quietly, biting her bottom lip timidly. “I mean, even if they  _ are  _ dating, what business is it of ours?” Marnie nodded in agreement but Caroline still looked sour.

“I never said that her business is our business, but sometimes it’s just fun to speculate,” Caroline said defensively.

“Hey, speculate all you want, that’s fine,” Robin began calmly. “What I take issue with is when speculation turns into gossip, gossip turns into rumors, and rumors turn into harassment.  _ That’s  _ where we have a problem. Nobody in this town should be afraid of doing something out of fear that half the town will be whispering about it the next day or bombarding them with questions.”

Caroline opened and closed her mouth a few times to respond, but came up silent each time. Jodi and Marnie had guilty expressions on their faces, knowing that this is what their ‘harmless’ gossip sessions had turned into. As Caroline continued to open and close her mouth, still trying to come up with something to say, their group was approached by Emily and Leah.

“Hey, is the workout class happening today or not?” Leah asked bluntly. Caroline simply nodded as the small group around her dispersed.

Robin headed to the back of the room, smiling victoriously as Caroline started the music for the dance aerobics lesson. Years of pent-up frustration had suddenly melted away and she was wondering why it had taken her so long to confront the ladies about the negative effects of their gossip. By the time the lesson was over, Robin was feeling spectacular.

Once she had left the building, she stood off to the side by the community calendar and pulled out her phone to send May a text. The text read: ‘You don’t have to worry about the gossip girls anymore. They won’t be bothering you and Doctor Boyfriend. You kids have fun.’

**Summer 18**

Robin never usually looked forward to her annual check-ups, though she never exactly dreaded them either. They were just a necessary annoyance of life that just had to be put up with. This year, however, her annual trip to the clinic was going to prove far more interesting than ever before. Even at the beginning of the year, Harvey was just the quiet, shy doctor who liked to keep to himself and Robin had never really given him a second thought. She never would have guessed that almost half a year later, he would be someone that she was getting to know rather well, though not directly. Robin had been getting an earful of information about Harvey from her best friend May, but she still had yet to really talk to him much. Today would be different, Robin thought as she walked down the mountain into town. This would be the first opportunity Robin would have to speak to Harvey after he started dating her best friend and she was eager to have the chance to talk with him one-on-one. There wasn’t much that Robin loved more than awkwardly putting people on the spot to watch their reactions and nobody in this town was more awkward than Harvey, so Robin was sure it would be an entertaining afternoon. 

Robin showed up at the clinic a little earlier than she needed to, mostly to check in with her daughter, Maru. Both Robin and Maru’s schedules had been busy during the week, she had yet to have the opportunity to talk to Maru about May and Harvey’s budding relationship and she was curious to hear her daughter’s take on it.

“Hey, Marzipan!” Robin called out to Maru when she entered the clinic.

“Hey, Mom!” Maru said pleasantly as Robin approached the counter. “You’re here early, what’s up?”

“What, I can’t show up early to see my baby girl?!” Robin asked with a large smirk. “Also, you forgot your lunch so I packed you a little something!” Robin held up a small, brown paper bag with the word ‘Marzipan’ written in purple marker next to a hand-drawn smiley face.

“Mom, I’m not twelve years old anymore,” Maru said in embarrassment, snatching the bag out of her mother’s hand.

“I don’t care how old you are, you’re my baby forever and ever,” Robin said with a smirk.

“Harvey’s just finishing up some paperwork real quick, he should be out shortly,” Maru said professionally.

“I see May got to you too, huh?” Robin asked with a chuckle. She went on after the confused expression Maru gave her. “She’s on a mission to get the whole town calling him ‘Harvey’.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Maru said with a small giggle.

“I’m just glad I can finally talk to you about it,” Robin said with a sigh of relief. “Back before they were dating, May swore me to secrecy and made me promise not to say anything to you. Normally I would completely ignore a request like that, but she’s got those damn adorable kitten eyes, I couldn’t say no.”

“Yeah, Harvey did the same,” Maru commented with a chuckle. “Too bad, maybe if we’d worked together, we could have gotten those two dating a lot sooner.”

“They  _ are  _ pretty perfect together,” Robin added with a smile, leaning casually against the counter.

“Oh my gosh, I think they’re adorable,” Maru said excitedly. “I mean, it’s incredibly weird that your best friend is dating my best friend…  _ really  _ weird now that I’m thinking about it… but they’re just so cute together!”

“How does Harvey feel about all of this?” Robin asked curiously.

“Wow, yeah, he’s just over the moon,” Maru replied, nodding fervently. “I have  _ never  _ seen him so happy.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Robin said honestly. “I only ever get to hear May’s side of the story, it’s nice to know that he feels the same.”

“What about May?” Maru asked curiously. She leaned in close to her mother and lowered her voice to just above a whisper. “She really does like him, right? She’s not just… I dunno, she’s not just…  _ using  _ him for anything?"

"Of course not!" Robin said passionately, feeling slightly offended. "Why on earth would you ask a question like that?!"

“I mean, we all remember how bad Gwen was for him,” Maru said in a low whisper.

“Oh geez, that bitch,” Robin said with a scowl. “Yeah, trust me, May is  _ nothing  _ like Gwen, take it from me. Gwen may have fooled everyone else in town, but I saw right through her.”

“Fooled?” Maru asked curiously, leaning in even further against the counter so that she and her mother were almost face to face.

“Of course you wouldn’t know,” Robin said with a nod of realization. Gwen never would have tried to fool Maru knowing that she was Harvey’s best friend. “Gwen went all around town trying to tell everyone that Harvey was this possessive, over-bearing creep.” Robin scowled just at the memory of it as Maru’s jaw dropped in shock. “I think a few of them believed her. That’s why a lot of people, especially the ladies in town, kept their distance from him. Of course I’d heard so many positive stories from you that I knew she was full of shit. But since nobody else in town knew Harvey well enough it was Gwen’s word against Harvey’s and, well, when Harvey doesn't have much to say you can guess who they chose to believe. I think public perception of him has changed for the better over the last three years since Gwen left, but there was a period of time where most of the women avoided Harvey, which I’m sure was exactly what Gwen wanted. I think there’s still a few that keep their distance, you absolutely cannot convince Pam that Harvey isn’t a scumbag.”

“I can’t even believe she would do that,” Maru said quietly, almost in tears. “I knew she was horrible, but I had no idea that…”

Maru immediately stopped talking as soon as she heard Harvey’s footsteps approaching the waiting room. The last thing she needed was for him to overhear them talking about Gwen. Maru busied herself with a stack of documents to hide her solemn expression from Harvey.

“Robin, excellent to see you again,” Harvey said pleasantly as he stepped into the waiting room. “Come on back to the exam room and we can get started.”

Robin waved at Maru and followed Harvey to the back of the clinic and into the exam room. She opened her mouth to engage in some conversational smalltalk, maybe even talk about May for a bit, but Harvey began speaking before she had the chance.

“Have there been any changes to your health or any concerns that you would like to address since the last time I saw you?” Harvey asked professionally. Robin couldn’t help but be amused at his insistence on professionalism. He never had been one for conversation.

“Nothing bad to report, Doc. I feel as healthy as ever,” Robin answered with a nod.

“Excellent!” Harvey replied, jotting a quick note down on her chart.

The remainder of the check-up was pretty standard… same as last year, at least. The only difference between this year’s and last year’s was that it was suddenly very awkward to think that she was being examined by her best friend’s boyfriend. This sort of thing usually only showed up in soap operas, but perhaps this was just all part of the small-town experience. Hopefully May wasn’t the jealous type and hopefully it had occurred to her that Doctor Boyfriend would be spending his career getting up close and personal with every single member of the community. Robin reasoned that it was best not to bring that particular thought up to May any time soon.

“Alright, it seems we’re done here, everything looks good,” Harvey said as the examination came to an end. “Before you head out, did you have any questions for me?”

“What are your intentions with my Kitten?” Robin asked bluntly. Harvey nearly dropped the clipboard he was holding and she could see him become instantly flustered.

“I, uh, er… um… what?” Harvey faltered, fidgeting with the clipboard in his hands. Robin gave a hearty laugh at his reaction.

“I’m sorry, I’ve always wanted to say that to someone and neither of my children are exactly in a position for me to say that any time soon,” Robin said with a laugh. Harvey nervously chuckled in response.

“But seriously, what are your intentions with May?” Robin asked again, suddenly becoming serious. She immediately noticed small beads of sweat form across Harvey’s forehead and he nervously fidgeted with the knot of his tie, loosening it just a bit.

“I, uh… I sorta meant  _ medical  _ questions, but I suppose I never specified,” Harvey answered awkwardly, his voice shaking slightly. “I, uh… I guess I don’t really know how to answer that. My intentions are to be with her for as long as she’ll have me, to be perfectly honest with you. I know I’m not exactly a catch, but I’m going to do everything I can to treat her the way she deserves to be treated for as long as I’m able to. I certainly hope the day never comes when she figures out she can definitely do better and realizes that she’s made a terrible mistake. Until then, I’m going to enjoy every minute I have with a kind, sweet, beautiful woman like her.”

“An acceptable answer,” Robin said with a satisfied nod.

Robin was a bit shocked to hear Harvey give an honest answer and not try to skirt the question. She had fully expected him to fall apart and dodge the question or even ask her to leave or tell her that it was none of her business. However, when she saw the way he spoke about May with such reverence, she knew that even speaking about her had awoken something in him. This was a version of Harvey that she had never seen before.

“I feel bad, you’ve lived here for five years, been best friends with my daughter for most of that time, and I never really did make an effort to get to know you better,” Robin said with a slight frown.

“It’s fine. I haven’t exactly made it easy, I’m not the most approachable person in town,” Harvey replied with an understanding nod.

“I should have tried harder,” Robin replied, more to herself than to Harvey. “I’m sorry that it took May moving here for me to finally see you as more than just the town doctor. No matter what, you’re still a part of this community and I never really realized how much you were shut out until May brought it to my attention. Boy, did I get a talking-to for that one.” Robin chuckled to herself at the memory of May fiercely defending Harvey the moment she had realized she was falling for him.

“Wait, what?” Harvey asked curiously, adjusting his glasses as they began to slip down the bridge of his nose.

“Oh yeah, we almost got into a fight about you,” Robin answered with a smirk. “I may call her ‘Kitten’ but she’s as fierce as a mountain lion when it comes to you. Seems it bothers her tremendously how much this town takes you for granted and she is  _ very  _ vocal about it.”

“She doesn’t have to do that, I’m not worth all that,” Harvey said quietly, nearly under his breath.

“You don’t understand just how much she cares about you, do you?” Robin asked softly. Harvey folded his arms uncomfortably and his eyes seemed to dart around the room to avoid looking her in the eyes. “When I asked you what your intentions were, you immediately went to a place of ‘I’m not good enough for her, she can do better’... do you really not know how much you mean to her?”

The reaction Harvey gave was the reaction that Robin had expected when she originally asked him about his intentions with May. Immediately Harvey began to silently open and close his mouth, unable to come up with an adequate response. He appeared incredibly flustered and loosened his tie even further as his hands shook. He was very visibly shaken.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Robin said soothingly. Normally she loved making off-the-wall comments that made people uncomfortable, but watching Harvey turn into a mess before her eyes just wasn’t as satisfying as she thought it would be and suddenly she just felt bad for him.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything, but I think you really need to understand that she’s crazy about you,” Robin said honestly. She could see Harvey’s cheeks flush pink. “You’re not some charity case to her, she’s not dating you out of pity or boredom. Lay off the self-deprecation for a bit and just enjoy the ride. You’re two young kids at the start of a budding relationship, there’s nothing on Earth more pure and exciting than that. Soak it in, have a blast, and  _ relax  _ because if you play your cards right, this will be the last opportunity you have for those thrilling ‘new relationship jitters’.”

Harvey finally appeared to have calmed down and was no longer the flustered mess that he had been moments earlier. He gave Robin a look of gratitude and took a deep, calming breath before he spoke.

“I guess I can see where Maru gets her wisdom from,” Harvey said, the corners of his lips barely curving up in a smirk.

“Can’t say anyone’s ever called me ‘wise’ before, but I will certainly take it,” Robin said with a nod of approval.

A brief silence fell over the room as Harvey shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets. Robin knew that he certainly wasn’t the conversationalist and she didn’t want to hold the poor man conversationally hostage any longer.

“I should get going,” Robin said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder toward the exam room exit. “But I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night, right?” Harvey raised a confused eyebrow. “Did May talk to you about Demetrius’ birthday?”

“Ah, yes,” Harvey replied, snapping his fingers in realization. “Sorry, this week has been a bit surreal, my days of the week are all a blur.”

Whether Harvey meant to or not, a small grin spread across his face at the mention of his surreal week and Robin couldn’t help but feel giddy. She was starting to see the appeal of this sweet, awkward man. Robin bid Harvey farewell and exited the exam room with a comically large grin on her face. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow night when she would have the opportunity to see both May and Harvey interacting together. Nothing warmed Robin’s heart more than two adorable idiots in love.

When Robin re-entered the waiting room, she chuckled to herself at the sight of Maru munching on the sandwich that Robin had packed for her in her lunch bag. As Maru took a large bite and began chewing, Robin walked by the front desk still grinning widely. Before Maru could swallow her bite and say a word, Robin paused only for a moment at the front desk.

“Tomorrow night is gonna be sooo interesting,” Robin said with a smirk. She flashed a quick wink at Maru and exited the clinic, leaving Maru looking perplexed.


	24. Demetrius' Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Harvey visit the mountains to celebrate Demetrius’ birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally giving Robin, Demetrius, and Maru a last name (Sebastian, of course, would have a different last name). Unlike with Harvey where May asked up front and finding out became part of the story, it seemed weird to me that May wouldn't know it by now, so I'm just kinda dropping it into the fic. Don't think you missed something when you see it, I'm just now introducing it.

**Summer 19**

May left her farmhouse at 5:30 in the evening and made her way up the shortcut behind her farm toward the mountains for dinner with Robin and Demetrius. It was a slightly difficult trek while her hands were full, but she wanted to be sure to bring some goodies along with her. Robin had told her that she was making homemade ice cream for dessert, Demetrius’ favorite, but May brought along a secondary dessert option mostly for Harvey who definitely couldn’t have any ice cream. She had made a blueberry tart in her new kitchen, made with fresh blueberries grown on her farm. It was incredible to finally have a full kitchen and May was intent on using it at every opportunity. May also brought along a gift for Demetrius, though she didn’t know him well enough to know exactly what he would want. She had settled on a jar of homemade strawberry jam. Robin had tipped her off that it was Demetrius’ favorite fruit.

As she reached the top of the mountain where Robin’s cabin was, she could already see a tall figure in the distance, staring out at the lake. Harvey was dressed in the same outfit he had worn on their first date and May couldn’t help but smile at his effort to dress nicely for the occasion to make a good impression. She had noticed it from the very first time she met him, he always made it a point to present himself neatly and professionally. Harvey turned toward the sound of her approaching footsteps and smiled as his eyes fell upon her.

“You’re here early,” May said, temporarily setting her bag of goodies on the ground so that she could give Harvey a hug.

“I always forget how calm and peaceful the mountain is,” Harvey commented as they released their hug. “The lake is so still and beautiful, I never really make it up here that often to see it.”

“I’m telling you, Robin and Demetrius have quite the setup up here,” May replied, looking out at the lake. “I’m almost jealous of how secluded it is up here.”

“Ah, yes, it  _ is  _ secluded up here, isn’t it?” Harvey said as realization struck. He wrapped his arms around May’s waist and planted a kiss on her lips as she rose to the tips of her toes and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. May almost lost herself in his arms and nearly intensified the kiss before reminding herself that she should continue taking it slow. She felt a small sense of disappointment when they separated from the kiss, though Harvey appeared more than content. It was difficult for May to show restraint when so many of her past relationships had moved so quickly, but it was worth every ounce of self-control to make sure Harvey was comfortable. Given the satisfied expression on his face, she was doing rather well. 

“It’s nice to be with you out in the open,” Harvey commented with a smile. “It’s refreshing to have a change of scenery after being confined to the clinic or the farmhouse.”

“Yeah, Robin mentioned that she wanted us to have the chance to change things up and have a bit of a different date night,” May commented.

“We probably shouldn’t keep her waiting,” Harvey said with a small frown. May had the feeling that if it were up to him, they would skip the birthday dinner entirely and just take a walk through the mountains together. As appealing as that sounded, she knew she couldn’t bail on her best friend’s dinner party.

May retrieved her bag of goodies, though Harvey immediately took it from her as a display of chivalry. May hooked her arm in Harvey’s and they approached the door to the cabin. A familiar feeling of dread began to brew in May’s stomach, the same feeling of dread she experienced during her first date with Harvey when Robin approached their table. May suddenly became nervous as she thought of all the off-the-wall things Robin was capable of saying and it hadn’t occurred to her that this would be an entire night spent with her new boyfriend and her quirky, often unpredictable best friend. All she could do was hope that Robin would be on her best behavior.

“You ready?” May asked hesitantly. Harvey looked down at her and smiled.

“Ready,” he confirmed with a nod. With that, May knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door was thrown open by Robin who was smiling warmly back at them.

“Welcome!” she said excitedly, standing back to allow May and Harvey inside. “Kitten, Doctor Boyfriend, great to see you both!”

May buried her face in her hand as Harvey stared at Robin in utter confusion. Robin simply began laughing as she closed the door behind them, providing no explanation whatsoever.

"I warned you that you didn't want to know what Robin's nickname for you was," May said in a muffled voice, her face still buried in her hand.

"I haven't been a boyfriend in a long time, that's a nickname I'm happy to have," Harvey replied with an amused chuckle.

Robin led both of them into the kitchen and May was surprised how small and cramped it was. For someone like Robin, May had expected a large, spacious kitchen like the one Robin had just built at the farmhouse.

“It’s not a very large kitchen,” Robin admitted with a frown. “The kitchen and the lab used to be switched until Demetrius’ experiments required more space. Now he’s got a huge lab and our kitchen is tiny and cramped, but that’s what you get when you live with a nerd.”

“It’ll be just fine,” May said, waving a dismissive hand.

"I'd love to see his lab at some point," Harvey said curiously.

"Oh, I forgot we're dealing with another nerd here," Robin said with a laugh. “Go ahead and set that bag down anywhere, Harvey. I’ll go grab Marzipan, Sebby, and the birthday boy.” As Robin left the kitchen, May caught a glimpse of Harvey out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirk when Robin called him ‘Harvey’.

Moments later, May could hear hurried footsteps arriving from down the hall and saw Maru practically sprinting into the kitchen towards Harvey.

“Doc!” she said in a high-pitched shriek. “I finally got you to come over and visit!” As she ran at Harvey, she threw her arms around him in a big bear hug. The moment Maru’s eyes fell on May, she immediately let go and appeared very nervous.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t appropriate,” Maru said, looking down at the ground.

“It’s fine,” May said with a soft chuckle. “You guys are best friends, I totally get it.”

“It doesn’t bother you that Harvey is friends with a girl?” Maru asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” May answered, shaking her head. “I trust you and I trust Harvey.”

“Awesome!” Maru said with a satisfied nod. “I remember it always used to piss off Gw…” Maru closed her lips tightly as she trailed off, having nearly mentioned Gwen. For a moment the atmosphere in the room was tense and awkward as Maru, Harvey, and May all stared in different directions, no one wanting to acknowledge what had just happened. Thankfully, Demetrius entered the kitchen with a large, welcoming smile.

“Welcome!” Demetrius said happily to May and Harvey. “It’s so wonderful to have you both over, thanks for coming!”

“Thanks for having us!” May said cheerfully. “And Happy Birthday!” May reached into the bag she had brought over and pulled out Demetrius’ jar of strawberry jam. She had spruced up the jar as best she could, covering the lid in printed fabric and tying a piece of twine around the lid in a bow.

“A birthday gift? That’s very kind of you! I love it!” Demetrius said excitedly. As he set the jar on the kitchen counter, May saw Robin and Sebastian enter the kitchen. Both Robin and Sebastian looked upset as though they had just been arguing.

“Looks like the gang’s all here!” Robin said with a forced smile. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and scowled.

“Dinner should be just about done, the lasagna should be coming out of the oven in just a few minutes,” Robin said conversationally. May could see Harvey shift uncomfortably in place, though he stayed quiet. If Harvey wasn’t going to advocate for himself, then she was going to do it for him.

“Robin, I’m so sorry, but Harvey’s lactose intolerant,” May said apologetically. Robin gave a short, embarrassed gasp.

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea!” Robin said softly. She turned to Maru with a look of mild annoyance. “Why didn’t you tell me he was lactose intolerant?!”

“I didn’t know you were making lasagna!” Maru replied with a hint of attitude.

“It’s fine, really,” Harvey interjected, holding his hands up to calm the room.

“We’re having bean hotpot on the side, you can have that and I can make you something else to eat with it,” Robin said, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

“Really, don’t trouble yourself,” Harvey said awkwardly. “Bean hotpot will be fine.” May could tell that Harvey wasn’t used to someone trying so hard to make accomodations for him.

There was a brief flurry of activity as Robin and Maru worked on getting the meal on the table. After a lot of back and forth discussion between Robin insisting she make something for Harvey and Harvey insisting that it wasn’t necessary, Maru ended up making him a sandwich in the amount of time that Robin and Harvey had spent talking. Once the meal was on the table and ready to serve, it was a bit of a shuffle to get everyone seated around the small table, but they were just barely able to get everyone seated for dinner.

“So, Maru tells me that the clinic goes through a bit of a slow period during summer, is that right, Doctor?” Demetrius asked. May could hear a loud thud from under the table and an uttered ‘ouch!’ under Demetrius’ breath. It sounded as though Robin had kicked Demetrius from under the table and May wasn’t quite sure why.

“Yes, no one typically gets sick in summertime, so it’s a little slower,” Harvey commented. “I deal with the occasional sunburns or heat exhaustion on top of the standard cuts and scrapes, but it’s usually pretty mellow. Winter is when the clinic gets the busiest.”

“Good to know, Harvey,” Demetrius replied pleasantly. As Demetrius addressed Harvey without his title, it occurred to May exactly why Robin had kicked Demetrius underneath the table and she couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

“What sort of projects are you working on in your lab?” Harvey asked Demetrius. Robin instantly groaned and turned her attention to both May and Maru. While Harvey and Demetrius discussed Demetrius’ work and his lab, the girls began talking about May’s farm and what her plans were now that her renovation was complete. Sebastian, of course, was silent, eating his meal much quicker than the rest of the group. In no time, Sebastian finished eating while everyone else at the table was only halfway done, too distracted by their conversations.

“Can I go now?” Sebastian asked, dropping his fork onto his empty plate with a clang.

“Sebby, the rest of us haven’t finished eating yet and we haven’t even gotten to dessert,” Robin said with an annoyed expression on her face.

“I don’t want any dessert,” Sebastian said shortly.

“Fine, but I would at least like you to stick around until the end of the meal,” Robin said seriously.

“I already skipped going to the saloon for this stupid birthday party, you know I go every Friday,” Sebastian replied with a huff. “Sam and Abby are supposed to stop by later tonight to play Solarian Chronicles.”

Robin sighed in frustration and opened her mouth to speak, but Harvey unexpectedly interjected.

"Hold on, did you say Solarian Chronicles?" Harvey asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Sebastian answered with a scoff.

"I  _ love  _ that game!" Harvey blurted out enthusiastically.

"Wait... you play Solarian Chronicles?" Sebastian asked curiously. May could see his scowl become less defined.

"Not anymore," Harvey said sadly. "But I used to play when I was in college."

"What class?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Healer, of course," Harvey answered with an amused chuckle.

"I always play Wizard," Sebastian answered with a shrug. Out of the corner of her eye, May could see Robin staring at Harvey in awe.

"I played Wizard a few times. I wasn’t bad at it, but I tended to gravitate toward Healer. I tried Warrior once... got my party killed in the first room of the dungeon," Harvey said, shaking his head. May caught the smallest glimpse of a smirk at the corners of Sebastian's mouth.

"Warrior’s not for everyone, especially if you overthink things” Sebastian commented. “It’s more impulse-based and less strategic than I care for. Sam always plays Warrior, he’s more impulsive and better suited for it. Abigail’s our Healer, but she’s still starting out and she’s having a hard time with it.”

“Try ‘The Forgotten Vault’ scenario from the 3rd edition,” Harvey replied seriously. “Lots of opportunities for the Healer, it’ll give her some good experience. That’s how I learned. I don’t even know if you can find copies of the 3rd edition anymore, I’ll have to check some of my old boxes to see if I still have it.”

“Are you serious?” Sebastian asked, sitting up a little straighter in his chair. May could hear a small hint of excitement in his voice that she had never heard before.

“Sure!” Harvey answered enthusiastically. “I’m certainly not getting use out of it anymore. If I still happen to have it, I’ll give it to you.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian replied coolly. May could tell that he was trying his best to maintain his lackadaisical image but she could see his facade cracking by the glint of excitement in his eyes.

Harvey and Sebastian continued talking about Solarian Chronicles as Robin, Demetrius, May, and Maru started a conversation of their own. May kept noticing Robin glance over at Harvey and Sebastian, trying her very best not to dig her nose into their conversation. She looked positively thrilled to see Sebastian actually conversing with anyone other than Sam or Abigail. Once everyone had finished eating, Robin stood up to collect the dirty dishes and bring them to the sink. It was only then that Sebastian realized that everyone else had finished eating and that he could leave the table.

“I’ll check my apartment for that 3rd edition,” Harvey said as Sebastian rose from his chair. “Tell Abigail that if she needs pointers for playing Healer, she can stop by and ask me about it any time.”

“Will do,” Sebastian replied. “I should start setting up the game, Sam and Abby will be here soon.”

Sebastian gave Harvey a brief nod of gratitude and stepped away from the table toward the hall. Once he had disappeared from sight, Robin rushed over to Harvey’s side and practically squealed with delight.

“What the hell just happened here?!” Robin shrieked. Harvey looked at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry, you have  _ no  _ idea what a big deal that was,” Robin went on excitedly. “Seriously, that was… I mean… I’m speechless. And this is  _ me  _ we’re talking about, I don’t get speechless.”

Harvey still appeared confused until Maru chimed in.

“Seb’s a lot like you, Doc,” she explained. “He doesn’t talk to people… like, ever. The fact that either one of you shared a conversation with another person is just mind-blowing. This is huge for the both of you.”

“Oh… I suppose I’m happy to help,” Harvey said with a small shrug. He still didn’t seem to realize what he had done that was worthy of so much fuss.

Robin and Maru set to work clearing the remainder of the dishes on their own, despite Harvey and May’s repeated offers to help them. According to Robin, guests were absolutely not allowed to help and neither was the birthday boy. As Robin and Maru busied themselves with the dishes, May, Harvey, and Demetrius continued talking about Demetrius’ work.

“How are the mushrooms faring?” Demetrius asked May. 

“They seem to be doing well,” May answered with a shrug. She didn’t know all that much about mushrooms and wasn’t sure how to scientifically answer his question, but by all accounts they seemed to be doing alright.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what do you have the mushrooms set up for?” Harvey asked curiously. Once again, May was shocked to see Harvey’s enthusiasm about striking up a conversation. He truly was much better off with close, one-on-one connections.

“That small cave on May’s farm is a perfect environment to study growth patterns of certain species of fungi indiginous to the valley,” Demetrius began. “She’s been kind enough to allow me to use it for my research, so far I’m gathering some rather useful data for my work. I’ve collected some very fascinating samples that I have in the lab right now, if you guys want to check it out.” May began to politely shake her head in refusal, however Harvey instantly perked up at the offer.

“I’d love to see your lab,” Harvey said happily. Demetrius’ face lit up with excitement.

“Right this way, Harvey!” Demetrius said enthusiastically, jumping out of his chair so quickly that it almost fell over. May suspected that not many people willingly asked to see his lab. Just as Demetrius and Harvey left the table, Robin and Maru had finished up the last of the dishes and joined May at the table. Robin watched Harvey and Demetrius very carefully as they headed down the hall until they were completely out of sight. The moment they disappeared around the corner, Robin turned to May with a huge grin.

“Okay, he is amazing!” Robin said with a squeal.

“Told you,” May and Maru said in unison.

“First of all, Demetrius  _ finally  _ has someone who is actually interested in his nerd hobbies, but I’m not even half as thrilled about that as I am about Sebby! I have  _ never  _ seen him open up like that,” Robin said in amazement. “Yoba, I’m his mother and I can’t even get him to talk to me.”

“Honestly, it probably helps that Harvey’s the same way,” Maru answered. “Whether they understand it or not, they’re kindred spirits.”

“Okay, Kitten, he officially has my stamp of approval,” Robin said fervently.

“He didn’t before?” May asked with a grin.

“Well, I mean, I get that he makes you happy and he’s the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time and your sad, lonesome life has new meaning now that he’s a part of it, but he got my antisocial son to talk, so that’s really all I care about,” Robin said jokingly.

“How are things going between you two?” Maru asked with a giddy smile. “Every time I ask him about it, he just turns bright red and gets all flustered and excuses himself to do some obviously fake task. It’s so annoying but so stinkin’ cute.”

“It’s really great,” May answered with a content sigh. “It’ll be better when we don’t have to be so secretive, but right now it’s nice just being together and getting comfortable in our relationship.”

“Well hopefully I bought you two some breathing room,” Robin commented.

“Yeah, I got your text… care to elaborate, because that sounded weirdly ominous,” May said with a chuckle.

May remembered receiving Robin’s text saying that Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline ‘wouldn’t be bothering them anymore’ and couldn’t deny that she was curious what exactly that meant. Robin seemed all too eager to have an audience as she went into a detailed account of what had happened at aerobics class. May was positive that a portion of this was over-exaggerated for dramatic effect, she was fairly certain that Caroline’s eyes didn’t literally pop out of her head as Robin claimed they had, though she was positive that the passionate speech Robin gave to the ladies was exactly as described. May knew that Robin had been holding back this particular rant for years now. As Robin reached the end of her story, May couldn’t help feeling guilty at the lengths to which Robin and Maru had gone to protect her secret. She was at the point where she was comfortable in coming forward but wasn’t sure where Harvey stood. Either way, her gratitude towards Maru and Robin was immeasurable.

“Thanks again to the both of you for everything you’re doing for us,” May said sincerely. “I know it’s not easy to keep this up and it’s not exactly fair to you guys, but we really do appreciate having some space. I know he’s not quite ready for so much unwelcome attention right now.” Before Maru could say a word, Robin rested a hand on Maru’s shoulder and jostled her affectionately.

“This one is useless at keeping secrets, so you’re lucky you have me to make sure you two have ample opportunities for your secret rendezvous,” Robin said, wiggling her eyebrows. May awkwardly shifted in place as Robin went on, grinning deviously. “So what  _ is  _ he like in the sack?”

“Okay, I do  _ not  _ need to be here for this conversation,” Maru said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

“What?!” Robin asked innocently. “We’re all grown adults here, it’s a legitimate question!”

“A legitimate question for May. But seeing as he’s my best friend and my boss, I’ll just sit this one out,” Maru said with a shudder. She rose from the table and bolted out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

“Sooooo,” Robin went on, staring at May with a cheeky grin. May simply shrugged.

“We still haven’t done anything yet,” May replied quietly. Robin’s jaw dropped.

“Are you kidding me?!” Robin practically shouted. May quickly shushed her.

“What is he waiting for?!” Robin went on, this time in a hushed voice.

“It’s… complicated,” May said hesitantly. It wasn’t her place to delve into Harvey’s personal business.

“There’s nothing complicated about it, Kitten,” Robin said plainly. “Guy likes girl, girl likes guy, guy and girl date, guy and girl fuck… it’s not rocket science. Sometimes you can even skip a step or two.”

“It’s not that simple,” May went on, wishing that it truly  _ was  _ that simple.

“Did that Gwen bitch mess with his head?” Robin asked bluntly. May’s stomach dropped at the question.

“You know about Gwen?” May asked in surprise.

“Oh, come on Kitten,  _ everyone  _ knew that Gwen and Harvey were fucking,” Robin said, tilting her head. May lowered her eyes to her lap, not wanting to look at Robin right now.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” Robin said softly, resting a comforting hand on May’s shoulder. “Kitten, I’m really sorry, that was… that was insensitive, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine,” May said quietly. “I just… I’ve never even met her and I hate her.”

“For the record, I  _ have  _ met her and I hate her,” Robin said with an awkward chuckle. “You don’t have to answer this, but I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that she’s a big part of why you two haven’t, uh…  _ sealed the deal _ .” May silently nodded.

“How are you holding up?” Robin asked sympathetically.

“I’m losing my mind,” May said with a frustrated sigh, running her fingers through her hair. “I feel like it took so long just for us to start dating and now that we finally are, we’re at yet another stumbling block here. I am absolutely crazy about this man. I just want to be with him, in  _ every  _ sense of the word, but I just have to wait until he’s ready. I know he wants to, but he just can’t…”

Before May could finish her sentence, she stopped as she could hear footsteps coming down the hall, signaling the return of Harvey and Demetrius. They both entered the kitchen with excited smiles on their faces as they were in mid-conversation.

“If you ever need to use the lab, you just let me know!” Demetrius said enthusiastically. “I don’t know how helpful any of that equipment will be in your line of work, but it’s there if you ever need it.”

“Likewise, if there’s ever any equipment in the clinic that can be of use to you, just give me a call,” Harvey replied with equal enthusiasm. “Call me some time next week and I can set up that tour of the clinic for you.”

“Thanks, Harv!” Demetrius said, clapping Harvey on the back.

“Harv?” Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. “You have a nickname for him now? I thought that was  _ my  _ shtick.”

“My nicknames just aren’t as creative as yours, dear,” Demetrius said affectionately.

It made May happy to see Harvey look so content and at-ease in Robin and Demetrius’ home. Between his exchange with Sebastian and his excitement at talking with Demetrius about his lab and his experiments, May was thrilled to see him so comfortable around other people.

“Is everyone ready for dessert?” Robin asked, rising from the kitchen table. Everyone in the room gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Doctor Boyfriend, can you run down the hall and get Maru?” Robin asked. “She disappeared, but we need her back for dessert. And no funny business going into my daughter’s room, your girlfriend’s here.” Robin flashed a cheeky wink in Harvey’s direction.

Harvey turned slightly pink as he disappeared down the hall toward Maru’s room. May quickly turned to Demetrius and gave him a look of gratitude.

“Thank you so much for showing him your lab,” May said gratefully.

“Oh! Uh, no problem at all!” Demetrius said happily. “I never get the chance to show it off, I was thrilled to do so!”

“You know how it was a  _ huge  _ deal that Sebastian opened up and was actually talking to someone?” May asked. Demetrius nodded. “Yeah, it’s a huge deal that Harvey has the chance to talk to someone outside of the clinic, make smalltalk, ask questions, and talk about something other than medicine for once. The fact that you’re not using his title is even better. I can’t thank either of you enough for this, this is exactly what he needs.”

“No problem!” Demetrius said, flashing May a thumb’s up.

“Seriously, you guys are welcome here  _ any  _ time,” Robin said enthusiastically.

By the time Harvey and Maru appeared in the kitchen, May was filled with excitement and hope about how well this was going. With any luck, this could become a regular event. She had never had couple friends before, Chad was never satisfied with any of May’s girl friends and loathed spending time with any of them but May always liked the idea of couple friends. With how well Demetrius and Harvey seemed to be getting along, this could be perfect for all of them.

“Oh no,” Robin said, her expression falling in an instant as she opened the freezer. “I made homemade ice cream for dessert… I’m so sorry, Doctor Boyfriend.”

“I’ve got backup!” May said, rushing over to the blueberry tart that she had brought.

“Excellent!” Robin said, heaving a sigh of relief. “That will be perfect to hold the candles.”

“Are you really going to sing to me?” Demetrius asked, tilting his head. “Isn’t that a bit juvenile?”

“Whatever do you mean by ‘juvenile’?” Robin asked sarcastically as she pulled out two comically large, colorful candles; a four and a three for Demetrius’ 43rd birthday.

“I’m totally saving these candles for next year when you turn 34, Kitten,” Robin said with a snort of laughter. May was absolutely positive that Robin was not joking and fully expected to see the return of those candles in a year.

Robin arranged the candles onto the blueberry tart and set it down on the table in front of Demetrius. Robin, Maru, Harvey, and May all gathered around Demetrius and began singing ‘Happy Birthday’ in unison.

"Make a wish!" Robin said excitedly. Demetrius screwed up his face in thought, then blew out the candles while everyone else clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Robin asked, raising a playful eyebrow.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Demetrius replied with a grin.

“Now  _ that’s  _ juvenile,” Robin said with a smirk.

All through dessert, May watched as Harvey told Maru, Robin, and Demetrius stories from when he worked at the hospital in Zuzu City. May had heard these stories before, so she didn't feel bad tuning them out and instead focusing on the group of people she was seated with. Harvey spoke animatedly to his captivated audience and appeared to actually really enjoy the attention that he was receiving. May never would have believed that Harvey would ever be so comfortable speaking to a small group like this, it was a wonderful step in the right direction. May had nothing but gratitude for the Bennett family in this moment.

When dessert was over, May wasn't sure if there was more planned for the evening. Before she could even ask, Robin rose from her seat and stood behind May and Harvey, resting her hands on the backs of their chairs.

"Well, thanks for coming, you two," Robin said gratefully. Her tone of voice implied that she was preparing for them to leave, but it wasn't all that late.

“Do you need us to stay and help clean up?” May asked politely.

“No way, Kitten, we’ve got this,” Robin replied, shaking her head. “You two can head out.”

May and Harvey rose from their seats as Robin already started walking toward the door. She seemed eager to rush them out the door and May wasn't entirely certain why. May and Harvey followed Robin, followed closely by Demetrius and Maru. When they reached the door, Maru wrapped her arms around Harvey one more time.

“Thanks so much for coming,” Maru said softly. “I’ve been trying to get you to come visit me for years, I’m glad you finally came. Apparently all it took was a pretty girl to get you here.” May could feel her cheeks flush.

“Great to see you guys,” Demetrius said with a friendly smile, reaching his hand out to shake Harvey’s hand.

“Happy Birthday,” May responded kindly. Before they could turn to leave, Robin approached both May and Harvey and wrapped her arms around the both of them, pulling them into a bit of an awkward three-way hug.

“I’m so happy we did this,” Robin said happily as she released them from her hug. “We should definitely do this more often.”

“Definitely,” May said with a nod. Just as she and Harvey were about to open the door to leave, May remembered something that she had wanted to do before they left.

“Wait!” May said suddenly, turning to Robin. “Can you get a nice picture of me and Harvey?”

May took her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Robin. She could feel Harvey tense up slightly next to her, but she took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. She got the feeling that Harvey wasn't often photographed and probably wasn't comfortable with it.

"Sure!" Robin said happily as she took the phone. She held it up to take their picture, but had to take quite a few steps back to get the both of them in the shot.

"Yikes, I didn't realize how tall you are until now," Robin said to Harvey as she aimed the phone at the both of them. May could still feel that Harvey was tense as Robin took the picture.

When Robin handed the phone back, May snuck a quick peek at the photo before putting her phone away. May, of course, was smiling widely and looked practically giddy. Harvey definitely appeared awkward, but still content. His lips were closed, not showing any teeth, but the corners of his lips were curled up into an unmistakable smile that was accentuated by the upward curve of his mustache. It was positively adorable and May couldn't wait to add this picture to Harvey's contact on her phone so that she could see it every time he called. It was perfect.

“Thanks for everything,” May said to Robin one last time. Robin opened the door for both May and Harvey and stood aside to let them pass.

“You know, we’re pretty secluded up here in the mountains,” Robin said, gesturing out the door to the quiet stillness of their surroundings. “You two are more than welcome to head up here whenever you just need some time together outside of your homes. No one ever really comes up here except for us and I promise we’ll leave you alone.”

Now, it was clear to May why Robin was rushing them out the door and she was actually rather grateful for it. She was giving them the opportunity to spend some time alone together before they had to call it a night. May and Harvey waved goodbye to Robin one last time as the door closed behind them. It was already dark outside by this point in the evening, but there was still a decent amount of time left before either of them needed to get back home.

“Want to take a walk around the lake?” May asked, looking up at Harvey.

“I’d love to,” he replied happily, taking May’s hand in his. Her fingers instantly laced together with his as they began walking toward the lake. It was too dark outside to fully appreciate the beauty of their surroundings, but May wasn’t all that concerned with the view at the moment. Right now, it was just nice to be in the fresh air, hand in hand with Harvey.

As they walked near the South end of the lake, she could see a small, orange, flickering light. The closer they walked, May could see that it was the end of a cigarette being smoked by Sebastian. For a moment, she saw Harvey and Sebastian lock eyes awkwardly and she wondered if perhaps she and Harvey should leave the mountain. Sebastian simply gave a short nod and turned away, taking another puff from the end of his cigarette. May was relatively sure that this nod meant a silent agreement between them that she and Harvey could stay as long as they left Sebastian alone. Without even needing to speak to each other, May and Harvey seamlessly changed directions and began to walk North toward the entrance to the mines.

“It’s too bad it’s so dark outside,” May commented as they strolled along the edge of the lake. “It really is beautiful up here in the daytime.”

“ _ You’re _ beautiful,” Harvey said suddenly. May was taken aback by how he seemed to blurt it out of nowhere.

“I’m sorry, I just… I feel like I don’t tell you enough,” Harvey said quietly. May rose to the tips of her toes and kissed Harvey softly on the cheek.

“You’re sweet,” May said kindly. “And also  _ incredibly  _ handsome.” Harvey flinched as she said that and looked uneasy.

“Clearly I don’t tell  _ you  _ that enough,” May said softly. Based on Harvey’s reaction, May was sure that he wasn’t comfortable hearing that about himself.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to hearing compliments,” Harvey replied, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. May noticed that he seemed to do that whenever he was feeling awkward.

“Then I need to do a better job,” May said playfully. She wrapped her arms around Harvey’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You really are handsome… you know that, right?” May asked, looking up into Harvey’s stunning green eyes.

“I know that you believe that,” Harvey answered honestly.

“That was actually the first thing I noticed about you,” May said with a small giggle. “I can’t even believe I’m telling you this, this is so embarrassing… when I first moved here, I had a list of all the villagers and I made notes next to everyone’s names as I met them so that I could keep track of everybody I’d met and remember who everyone was. That list is actually what brought Robin and I together, we bonded over all the little notes I made and of course she had a quip ready for each one. Anyway, I’m getting side-tracked; do you want to know what I wrote next to your name?” Harvey raised a curious eyebrow. “Among other things, I wrote the word ‘dapper’.” Harvey gave out a sharp snort of laughter.

“Dapper?” he asked with an amused grin. “I’m sorry, is this the 1920s?”

“It was honestly the only word that came to mind!” May said with a shrug. “You stepped out from the back of the clinic and you just looked so…  _ dapper _ . There really is no other word for it. I mean, right off the bat you strut out with this confident swagger, impeccably dressed in your pressed slacks and classy sport coat, sporting a striking pair of browline glasses and a perfectly groomed mustache… I never stood a chance.” It was too dark to see Harvey’s face properly but based on his body language, she was willing to bet that his face was probably bright red by now.

“I’ve never heard the words ‘confident swagger’ used to describe me, that’s a new one,” Harvey said with a lopsided smirk.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, within about a minute you were the flustered, awkward mess that I know and love,” May said playfully. Immediately she could feel Harvey’s body tense up and she immediately regretted her choice of words.

“It’s just… it’s just an expression,” May said with a nervous giggle, trying to play it off. Harvey awkwardly chuckled in response, though she could tell by the way that he was shifting uncomfortably in place that he was taken off guard by her use of the word ‘love’.  _ There  _ was the flustered, awkward mess that was Harvey. Quietly, May took Harvey’s hand in hers as they continued their walk around the perimeter of the lake.

“I may have to see this list someday,” Harvey commented casually. Thankfully he seemed to have recovered quickly from his brief discomfort.

“I dunno, there’s a lot of saucy details in there… Yoba forbid you see what I wrote about Mayor Lewis,” May said jokingly.

They spent a short amount of time joking about May’s list as they walked around the lake. Harvey wasn’t quite as cutthroat in his commentary as Robin had been, but it was amusing nonetheless for May to recall her initial reactions of the town, especially now that she had been here long enough to get to know everyone better. By the time they had walked all along the lake and back again, it was so dark outside that it was very difficult to see anything properly.

“Yikes, it’s late,” May said, looking up into the sky at the bright moon shining overhead.

“Want me to walk you home?” Harvey offered kindly. “It’s not safe for you to head down the mountain by yourself when it’s this dark.”

May knew that he was only half concerned about her safety, the other half wasn’t quite ready for the night to end. Not that May minded, she wasn’t quite ready for the night to end either.

“Sure,” May replied with a nod.

“We should do this more often,” May commented as they began the trek back to the farmhouse. “It was too dark to properly enjoy the beauty of the mountain up there. One of these days we should try to bring a picnic up to the mountains or something since they’re so secluded.”

“You know, I have the whole day off tomorrow,” Harvey mentioned. “Do you think, maybe… do you want to spend the day together?”

May was glad that it was so dark outside so that Harvey wouldn’t see the big, dumb grin she had on her face right now. The idea of spending an entire day with Harvey sounded perfect.

“I would love to,” May said happily. “I’ll get all of my work around the farm done bright and early and you can head over around 9ish? Maybe I can finally make you that breakfast with fresh eggs that I promised.”

“Sounds delightful,” Harvey answered. “After that, the choice is honestly up to you. We can do whatever you want, I’ll just be happy to spend the day with you.”

“Me too,” May replied, squeezing Harvey’s hand affectionately in hers.

Already her mind was racing with how they could spend their day together. Even if they were still trying to fly under the radar, the prospect of taking walks up the mountain or enjoying some time by the lake opened up a lot of possibilities for them now. By the time they arrived at the door to her farmhouse and exchanged goodnight kisses, May already had a handful of ideas for how they would spend tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Demetrius are the nerdy bromance that I never knew I needed in my life until I wrote this chapter.


	25. RICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets injured on her farm and has to make an unexpected visit to Harvey’s clinic as a patient.

**Summer 20**

_ ‘This is not good,’ _ May thought, her face buried in the dirt at the base of the steps to her farmhouse. She had just tripped at the top of the porch stairs and fell down to the ground, twisting her body around to try to catch herself but it didn’t help. All she accomplished was landing on her palms, scraping them in the dirt and, from what she could tell, twisting her ankle in the process.

The palms of her hands were burning as she tried to push herself up, both hands bearing large, red scrapes from where they slid in the dirt. As she tried to slowly get up, her right ankle began throbbing in pain and she knew that she was going to need medical attention. The thought of needing to visit the clinic for medical reasons was actually quite intimidating to May. The last time she was a patient of Harvey's, it had been a very awkward experience and one she was not keen on re-living. Even though they were dating now, she was nervous about the idea of being thrust into a doctor-patient scenario again. Hopefully it wouldn’t prove to be a setback in their relationship. In addition to that, May’s stomach dropped as she realized that the full day she and Harvey were supposed to have together was now interrupted, if not ruined. Perhaps there was a chance that this was something she could take care of on her own.

However, as May attempted to even take a single step forward, she almost collapsed once more when she attempted to put any weight at all onto her right foot. She rolled up her pant leg and saw that her ankle already looked swollen. There was no getting around it, she needed to visit the clinic as a patient of Harvey's. Another complication of this occurred to May as she stood in the middle of her farm, stuck in place with an increasingly painful ankle, all alone. She wasn't sure she could make her way up the stairs to get inside where she had left her cell phone, but she also wasn't sure she could hobble down the path into town to make it to the clinic either. Harvey had planned on coming over to the farm for his day off, but he wasn’t expected to arrive for another hour. She eventually decided on just sucking it up and hobbling as best she could down the path into town. She couldn't imagine the idea of calling Harvey out to the farmhouse and making him wheel her through the town square in a wheelchair. Whispers about their relationship were still flying around town despite their best efforts. The last thing she needed was for the town to see Harvey rush off to the farm to swoop in and rescue her.

As May limped her way down the cobblestone path into town, she regretted her decision immensely. What looked worse; being wheeled easily and safely into the clinic by the town doctor, or hopping there like a one-legged toad? It hadn’t occurred to May in the moment, but nobody in town would question why Harvey, the only doctor for miles, would be rushing off to help May in the midst of a medical emergency. However, at this point she was already halfway there and it was too late to go back. As her left leg began to get tired, now tasked with the job of carrying all of her weight, she saw Mayor Lewis rush over to her in a panic from across the town square.

"Farmer May!" he called out, rushing to her side. "What happened?!"

"I fell down my porch steps," she said in embarrassment. "I was just on my way to see Harvey about it."

"Oh, I'm not letting you limp all the way, let me help you get there," he said as he put his arm around her for support.

Mayor Lewis was at least helping a little bit, May thought, but his small, frail frame wasn't enough to hold her up all the way so she still found herself having to put some weight onto her sprained ankle, causing her to wince in pain with each step.

As they entered the clinic, May saw that most of the lights were off inside and the lobby was deserted. Her stomach sank as she thought about what their plans were supposed to be for the day. It was Saturday, Harvey’s only day off for the week, and he was supposed to be coming over for them to spend the day together. It was going to be their first full day spent together and May had planned a full day of activities. So much of their time was spent indoors in order to be discreet, but with Robin’s offer for them to head to the mountains whenever they wanted to, she had planned a walk up the path behind the farmhouse to spend the day up in the mountains. They were supposed to have a picnic lunch by the lake followed by a small amount of fishing where she could show off the skills she had learned from Willy. The rest of the afternoon would be spent just enjoying their time together in the fresh air before walking back to the farmhouse to make dinner and watch the sunset by her pond. However the day would have gone, any of it sounded better than what was happening right now.

"Doctor?" Lewis called as he helped May into a chair in the waiting room. Nothing happened.

"Doctor Harvey!" Lewis called again, a little louder. "Hmm, maybe he's out of the office," Mayor Lewis commented. Of course, May knew this wasn't the case. He was likely in his apartment, getting ready to head over to Runaway Farm.

"No, he's here," May said in a pained voice, the throbbing of her ankle was starting to take its toll on her. "Trust me, he’s here. I think he's just in his apartment."

"Oh," Mayor Lewis said with a frown. "You stay here, I'll go fetch him."

Mayor Lewis approached the doorway to the back of the clinic slowly, May could sense that he was hesitant about barging in on him. She didn't think they were close enough for Lewis to feel comfortable doing that. As Lewis approached the base of the stairs leading to Harvey’s apartment, he settled for trying to shout one last time before barging in on the doctor.

"Doctor Harvey!" Lewis shouted as loud as he could. May could hear a shuffling sound above her head coming from Harvey's apartment, he had no doubt heard the Mayor's shout.

In moments, she could hear swift footsteps running down the stairs and panting breaths as Harvey rushed into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, Mayor, I was just getting dressed and didn't hear you," Harvey said breathlessly. "What's going on?"

"It's Farmer May," she could hear Lewis say. May couldn't see down the hall to see Harvey's reaction, however she did hear the sound of more rushing footsteps as Harvey ran down the hall as fast as he could. In moments, the doors to the waiting room burst open and Harvey came running toward her with a look of panic in his eyes. May noticed that some of the color seemed to have left his face as well.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," May said quickly to reassure Harvey. "Really, it's just a twisted ankle."

Harvey heaved a great sigh of relief and some of the color began to return to his face. May could tell that he was fearing the worst when Mayor Lewis told him that she was the one who had arrived at the clinic. Harvey turned to Mayor Lewis who had only just now made it back into the waiting room, not able to keep up with how quickly Harvey had moved to get there.

"Thank you for helping her here, Mayor," Harvey said with gratitude. "I can take it from here."

Mayor Lewis gave a friendly nod to May, then glanced at Harvey and said, "Take good care of her, Doctor, this community needs her in tip-top shape."

"Oh I will, Mayor, you can count on it," Harvey said with a nod.

Mayor Lewis waved to the both of them as he exited the clinic and the minute the door closed, Harvey collapsed wearily into the chair next to May.

"I thought something terrible had happened to you," Harvey said, taking a deep, slow breath.

"I didn’t mean to worry you,” May said quietly. “I'm so sorry to bother you on your day off.”

"I don't care that it's my day off, that's part of the job," Harvey said weakly. “I just…”

His voice trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the words to express to May how worried he had felt the moment he thought something was truly wrong.

“Chuck warned me that small town clinics are a lot harder because it’s not just patients you’re treating, it’s your friends and neighbors,” Harvey began, staring blankly at the floor. “I never really understood what he meant until just now. I’ve never… I’ve never felt my heart stop in my chest or feel suddenly and completely overwhelmed by panic in the face of an emergency. Never. I can’t tell you what went through my head the moment Mayor Lewis told me it was you that he had brought into the clinic.”

May could see that Harvey’s entire body was shaking and he appeared incredibly unnerved by what had happened. The one and only time May had been Harvey’s patient, he had been calm and collected, even a bit cocky. Even at the luau when faced with an emergency, he dove into action without a second thought and handled it as level-headed and confident as anyone could expect from a medical professional. Now, however, Harvey appeared to be petrified.

“Harvey, I’m fine, it’s just a sprained ankle,” May said in a reassuring voice. She took Harvey’s hands in hers and winced, having forgotten about the large scrapes on her hands. Harvey took one look at her raw, red palms and took a deep breath to relax himself.

“You need to be treated,” Harvey said, clearly trying his best to steady his voice. “Can you walk?”

“I can try,” May said with a shrug. She tried to push herself up out of her chair but between the burn of her palms pushing against the chair and the slight amount of weight placed on her ankle, she fell back into the chair and gasped out in pain.

“I’ve got you,” Harvey said reassuringly. Before May could give it another attempt, Harvey had reached down and placed one arm around her back and one under her knees as he scooped her up into his arms. May had to admit, she was actually rather surprised at Harvey’s ability to lift her so easily. His tall, lean frame and soft midsection gave him the appearance of being… May didn’t want to consider the word ‘weak’ but she couldn’t help it. It was a bit unexpected for Harvey to be able to lift her with such ease.

Harvey carried her out of the waiting room and down the hallway of the clinic. May had only ever been to the exam room on the left and was surprised when Harvey carried her to the right into a room with hospital beds and privacy screens. This must be the area of the clinic where Harvey conducted procedures or held overnight patients. Harvey gently laid May down onto one of the hospital beds and arranged a pillow delicately underneath her head to make her comfortable. May couldn’t help but notice that Harvey still appeared shaken and nervous. It was unsettling to see Harvey so rattled by her injury when she had only ever seen him act with confidence while he was working.

“Okay, please hold still while I examine your ankle,” Harvey said nervously. He sat down on his stool next to the bed and placed his hands gently around May’s ankle, feeling and pressing the skin around her ankle and foot. She could feel his fingers shaking slightly as he went, though he was handling her foot very delicately. It hurt, but not as much as she had been anticipating. Even when Harvey began gently rolling her ankle in circles, it wasn’t as painful as she thought it would be.

“Well, you appear to only have very minor tearing of the ligament, so that’s a good sign,” Harvey began. “We’re looking at a mild ankle sprain.”

“Sooo, how do we fix it?” May asked.

“The best form of treatment for a mild sprain is RICE,” Harvey answered simply.

“Rice?” May asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

“RICE… rest, ice, compression, elevation,” Harvey explained, ticking off the four parts of the acronym on his fingers. “You’ll need to rest for  _ at least _ the first three days or more, alternate using an icepack every 15 to 20 minutes, wrap the ankle in a bandage to keep it compressed, and elevate the ankle above the level of your heart. You may need to use a stack of pillows to accomplish this.”

May was relieved to see that Harvey appeared to finally be calming down now that he was talking about something familiar. However, she was  _ not  _ relieved to hear that her treatment would require three days of rest or more. Not only was she incredibly disappointed to find out that their plans for the day were ruined, she was not at all okay with ceasing work on her farm. With her farm being as profitable as it was and after all of the money she had spent on home renovation, she was in no position to shut down the farm for even one day, let alone three or more.

“Sweetheart, I can’t just stop working for three days,” May said plainly.

“You can and you have to,” Harvey replied seriously. “Ankle injuries only get worse if not treated correctly from the start. If you try to return to your regular activities too quickly, you’ll injure it again and it will end up much, much worse. I know that your work on the farm is going well right now, but it’s imperative that you take the proper amount of time off to rest. Whatever you need from me to keep things up and running, I’ll gladly do it for you.”

“You’d do that for me?” May asked softly. She wasn’t even sure if he  _ could  _ help her out on the farm, but she was in awe that he even made the offer at all.

“Of course!” Harvey said fervidly. “I mean, my number one priority will be to check in on you and make sure you get the best care possible, but ankle injuries only need so much attention. Once I’ve made sure your ankle is adequately iced, wrapped, and elevated, I’ll do whatever you need me to do on your farm. I can’t promise much, but I can promise I’ll do my very best.”

“You’re too good to me,” May said sweetly, reaching out her fingers to gently stroke the back of Harvey’s hand. Her fingers had barely made contact with him when he quickly jumped up from his stool and his eyes widened.

“Not good enough,” Harvey replied quickly. All at once, he seemed nervous and jittery again. “I’m sorry, I’m being a terrible doctor at the moment, I need to snap out of it.”

“Snap out of what?” May asked, slightly confused. She couldn’t understand why Harvey was suddenly falling apart again.

“I haven’t even begun to treat you,” Harvey said, sounding almost angry with himself. “I’m so caught up in trying to be a good boyfriend, it’s clouding my judgement and affecting my reaction time. I’m your doctor first.” He seemed to be saying the last bit to himself as he began rifling through some cupboards to grab the supplies that he would need to treat May’s injuries.

“Harvey, I’m fine!” May said seriously. He didn’t seem to hear what she said, however, as he prepared a tray with the bandages, gauze, antibiotic ointment, and other supplies that he would need. 

“I’ll be right back, I need to prep an ice pack for your ankle,” Harvey said quickly as he rushed out of the room. He was gone before May could say a word.

When Harvey returned, his expression was serious and determined as he set to work. The half hour that followed was slightly tense as Harvey wrapped May's ankle, elevated and iced it, and delicately began picking debris out of the scrapes on her palms with tweezers. May tried her best not to react because every time she even winced, she could see Harvey's eyes twitch nervously. When her palms were finally clear of debris, Harvey delicately cleaned the area, applied topical antibiotic, and wrapped them up. He had remained silent through the entire process and May was careful to remain silent as well to help him maintain focus. Once her hands were successfully treated, Harvey sat up straight and heaved a large, shaky sigh of relief.

"Thanks for patching me up," May said quietly. Harvey still looked a little shaken, though he appeared relieved that she was all taken care of now.

"It's my job," Harvey with a serious nod. Again, May couldn’t be sure if he was saying this to her or to himself.

“So what’s next, sweetheart?” May asked casually, trying to keep her voice light and positive.

"What you need now is rest,” Harvey answered professionally. He still seemed intent on treating her like a patient as opposed to his girlfriend. “Ordinarily I would send you home at this point, but I’ll leave it up to you if you would prefer to rest here in the clinic.”

It honestly didn’t matter to May where she ended up. The day that they were supposed to have together was ruined either way. May simply gave a noncommittal shrug.

“I can take you home if you’d like,” Harvey went on. “It’s easier to rest in the comfort of your own home than in an unfamiliar hospital bed. Give me a minute and I can start preparing a wheelchair for you.”

As Harvey started to leave the procedure room, May held out a hand to stop him.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” May asked softly. Harvey simply nodded his head.

“I just need to make sure that first and foremost, you’re being taken care of properly,” Harvey replied seriously. “I’ll be better once you’re settled in at home, resting and recovering.”

Harvey left the room for a few minutes and May sat back in the hospital bed and let out a sigh. It was too painful to think of how the day was  _ supposed  _ to go versus how it was actually going and it was too difficult to watch Harvey, ever the professional, turn into a wreck as he treated her. Hopefully the day could be somewhat salvaged, but May held out little hope that it could.

When Harvey returned to the procedure room with May’s wheelchair, he at least seemed to be in a slightly better mood. He no longer appeared shaken and he even flashed May a small but distinct smile as he approached her bedside.

“Your chariot awaits,” Harvey said sweetly as he scooped May up in his arms to lower her into the wheelchair.

With May seated in the wheelchair, her injured ankle propped up with a fresh ice pack for the road, they exited the clinic together. Immediately they were approached by Mayor Lewis, who appeared to have been waiting outside of the clinic the entire time they were in there.

“What’s the prognosis, Doctor?” Mayor Lewis asked nervously.

“She’s just fine, Mayor,” Harvey answered.

“Thanks to such a wonderful doctor,” May added kindly. “We’re lucky to have such a skilled physician here in town.”

“I couldn’t agree more, May,” Mayor Lewis said with a nod of gratitude toward Harvey. Harvey looked slightly embarrassed as he continued pushing the wheelchair along the cobblestone path toward the farm.

The minute they arrived at the farmhouse, Harvey parked the wheelchair at the base of the porch steps and rushed up the stairs to open the door. May couldn’t even begin to try standing on her own before Harvey was already back down the stairs, scooping her into his arms once more to carry her inside through the open door. The moment they crossed the threshold into the farmhouse, King bounded across the room and jumped up onto one of Harvey’s legs, eager to have his ears scratched by his favorite visitor.

“Not right now, buddy,” Harvey said softly. “I’ve got a job to do.” He continued on his way to the couch with May in his arms, leaving King looking disappointed as he shuffled off toward his dog bed.

“Okay… time for RICE,” Harvey said once they arrived at the couch. He set May gently onto the couch and set to work. Harvey arranged pillows behind her back to get her resting comfortably, found even more pillows to set underneath her ankle to elevate it, double checked that her ankle was still bandaged properly, and whisked off toward the kitchen to prepare a fresh ice pack. Once Harvey was satisfied that May was perfectly taken care of, he appeared to finally be able to relax. He took a seat on the floor next to the couch, as the length of May’s body had taken up the entire couch. May felt bad and almost offered him a chair from the kitchen, but she already knew he wouldn’t take her up on it. If sitting on the floor so that he could be near her was enough to keep Harvey calm and happy, that was good enough for May.

“You’re spoiling me with all this TLC,” May said softly, reaching her fingers out to lovingly stroke Harvey’s cheek. His cheek felt slightly warm to the touch.

“Doctor Harvey at your service,” Harvey replied, bowing his head playfully. May was thrilled to see him finally starting to calm down.

“And what service it is,” May said with an impressed nod. “All this spoiling over a sprained ankle.”

“You’re actually not my first ankle injury this week, apparently there’s something in the water,” Harvey said with a soft chuckle.

“Who was the other?” May asked curiously. Harvey peered at May over the rim of his glasses with a small smirk.

“I know, I know, you can’t tell me,” May said with a sigh. Harvey nodded, still smirking. His smirk was a nice change from the look of unease that he had worn for most of the morning.

“Are they getting the same level of care and treatment as I am?” May asked playfully. “Are you gonna be running all around town taking care of things for your ankle-injury patients?”

“Not quite,” Harvey said, looking slightly guilty. “I sent them home with detailed instructions and everything they need and I'll probably check on them in a few days, but they aren’t being fully doted upon like this. One of the perks of being the doctor’s girlfriend, I suppose.”

“That’s actually the only reason I’m interested in you,” May said jokingly. “Healthcare is expensive.”

“Oh, I can assure you that you’ll be receiving a bill for this in seven to ten business days, and my time does not come cheap," Harvey said with a wink.

“In all seriousness, though, you don’t have to work so hard to take care of me, I’m fine,” May said with a shrug.

“Honey, I take care of people for a living,” Harvey said, tilting his head.

“Exactly, that means you shouldn't have to do it on your day off,” May reasoned.

“No, it just means that I'm exceptionally good at it and you deserve the very best,” Harvey said with a smug smirk. It was nice to see his confidence returning. “I promised you we’d spend the day together and that’s exactly what I intend to do, even if the nature of the day has changed slightly.”

“I’m really sorry about all of this,” May said sadly. “I was really looking forward to our day together, I had everything planned out. We were going to-” Before May could finish, Harvey held up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t tell me,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “We can try this again once your ankle is fully healed. I want it to be a surprise.”

“I like the way you think,” May said sweetly. She took Harvey’s hand in hers and kissed him affectionately on the back of his hand.

“Though you had mentioned that we were going to have breakfast together, does that mean you haven’t eaten yet?” Harvey asked, furrowing his brow in concern.

“Yeah, I was going to make us a great big breakfast,” May said with a frown. Harvey checked his watch and rose from his seat on the floor.

“It’s actually almost lunchtime now, want me to make you something?” Harvey asked eagerly. May wasn’t all that hungry at the moment, but Harvey looked so eager to do something helpful for May that she couldn’t say no. She nodded her head and Harvey briskly took off for the kitchen to begin making lunch. At least he finally appeared to be comfortable taking care of her.

When lunch was over, May was actually starting to feel a little bit tired. As May laid on the couch, her body sinking deeper and deeper into the pillows behind her back, she let out a soft, unintentional yawn.

“You should try to get some rest,” Harvey said softly. “You’ve had a busy morning, your body’s been through a lot.” May opened her mouth to protest, but Harvey interrupted her.

“Doctor’s orders,” he added with a cheeky grin. May knew there was no use in fighting it, her body really was tired and there was no way Harvey was going to budge on this.

As May settled deeper into the pillows on the couch, Harvey left her side to return to the kitchen. She could faintly hear the sound of water running in the kitchen sink as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

When May woke up, it took her a moment to remember why she was laying on the couch and why her ankle was propped up. Her half-open eyes slowly started to scan the room but she was still too sleepy to see her surroundings properly. All she could hear was a rustling sound coming from the kitchen. As she started to stir, she heard footsteps approach the side of the couch.

“You're up!" Harvey said in a chipper tone.

“How long was I out?” May asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

“Just over three hours!” Harvey answered. He sounded extremely pleased with this fact but May was mortified that she had slept so long.

By the time May had woken up completely, she noticed that her house appeared to be a level of clean that she had never seen it before. Her eyes quickly turned to Harvey and her face broke out into a lovestruck grin. The sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing a pair of yellow rubber gloves that went halfway up his forearms. It occurred to her as she looked around her spotless home that Harvey must have spent the entire three hours deep-cleaning the farmhouse.

“Sweetheart, did you clean my house?!” May asked, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty.

“I hope that’s okay,” Harvey said quietly. For a moment he looked apologetic as though May would be mad at him.

“Absolutely! I just can’t believe you did all that work, you don’t have to do all of that for me.” May reached her hands up and motioned for Harvey to lean over. The moment he leaned over enough for her to reach his neck, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to hers to plant an appreciative kiss on his lips.

“How did you manage all of this in only three hours?!” May asked, still in awe. The farmhouse was cleaner than she had ever seen it before.

“I don’t think you realize how much of my job involves cleaning,” Harvey said, raising an eyebrow. “A sterile clinic is an absolute must. I never feel comfortable asking Maru to handle janitorial duties, I’m afraid I don’t pay her enough to deal with that, so I handle a majority of the cleaning around the clinic. This was just another day in the office for me.”

“I can’t believe how beautiful it looks in here, you did an amazing job,” May said, sitting up on the couch to get a proper view of the farmhouse.

“I’m not all the way done yet, I still have to do the floors,” Harvey commented. “I didn’t want to run the vacuum and wake you up.”

“I don’t even  _ own  _ a vacuum,” May commented matter-of-factly. Harvey motioned toward the door of the farmhouse and May saw a large pile of cleaning supplies including industrial strength cleansers, buckets, a mop, and a high-end vacuum.

“You didn't have some of the supplies that I needed, so I made a quick run to the clinic to get what I needed once you'd fallen asleep,” Harvey said with a small shrug.

“You really don’t have to do all of this, sweetie, you’ve seriously done enough,” May implored, feeling more and more guilty the more she looked around her perfectly spotless house.

“It’s actually helping me a lot right now to be useful,” Harvey said honestly. “I cracked up a bit in the clinic, I feel like I need to make it up to you.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve already done eno-” May began, but Harvey went on.

“I need to do this,” Harvey said, somewhat seriously. May nodded her head in understanding.

“But first,” Harvey went on, removing the yellow cleaning gloves and setting them on the end table, “how’s your ankle feeling?”

“Feels pretty good at the moment, I’m not in any pain so that’s probably a good sign,” May answered with a shrug.

Harvey knelt down on the floor by May’s feet and began to unwrap her ankle for a closer inspection. Once the bandage was gone, Harvey set to work, once again pressing the sides of May’s ankle in different spots and rolling it around. The amount of pain that May felt was minimal.

“Not bad, not bad,” Harvey said under his breath as he worked.

After a few minutes of inspection he gave a satisfied nod and began to re-wrap her ankle. While Harvey was halfway through wrapping her ankle, May could hear a ringing sound coming from her bedroom. She recognized it immediately as the sound her dryer made once a load of laundry was completed.

“Oh, the linens are done!” Harvey said, perking up at the sound of the dryer. He swiftly finished wrapping her ankle and fastened the bandage with small metal clips.

“You washed my sheets?!” May asked in shock.

“To me, there’s nothing better at the end of a long day than crawling into a bed with freshly cleaned sheets,” Harvey said fondly. “They just feel so much softer to me, I want to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible tonight.”

“Wow, you really  _ are  _ a hell of a caregiver,” May said with an impressed nod.

“That reminds me, I also did another load of your laundry but I wasn’t sure where all of it goes, so I did the best I could,” Harvey said casually. “Don’t be surprised if you find a pair of socks where they shouldn’t be or a shirt hung up in the wrong spot.” May nearly melted into a puddle at the thought of Harvey handling her laundry, more specifically her delicates.

“How much did you actually  _ do  _ in three hours?” May asked in shock. Harvey’s eyes looked upward as he began to recall each task he had completed around the farmhouse aloud.

“I started a load of your laundry and while that was running, I ran off to the clinic for my cleaning supplies. When I got back, I cleaned the entire bathroom, then dusted and wiped all of the surfaces in your bedroom and in the living room. By that time, the laundry was ready to go into the dryer, so I moved your laundry around and decided that it might be nice to wash your sheets, so I got that started. I washed and dried all of the lunch dishes, put those away, then started cleaning the kitchen. I completely wiped down the counters and stove, scoured the sink, then swept and mopped the kitchen floors. At that point the laundry came out of the dryer, so I folded and put away as much of it as I could while your sheets were drying. I was just about to make up a bucket of hardwood floor cleaner for your living room and then I still need to put the fresh linens on your bed and vacuum your bedroom floor. After that, I think we should be in good shape.”

It was astonishing to May to sit back and think about how much work Harvey had done for her during the day and how much he was going to be facing in the days to come to help her keep the farm up and running. The level of sacrifice that he made for her, without question, almost brought May to tears. No boyfriend of hers had ever taken better care of her than Harvey had. May stared lovingly into his stunning, bespectacled eyes and smiled.

“I…” May bit her lip quickly as the words ‘I love you’ almost escaped her lips. Harvey looked into her eyes when he had heard her speak and stared at her expectantly.

“I really appreciate all of your help,” May said quickly. She could feel her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.

“No problem,” Harvey said kindly. “I’m happy to do it.” He kissed her gently on her forehead and then headed into her room to grab the linens from the dryer.

The minute Harvey left her side, May could feel herself breathing more rapidly than before as her heart began to race. It had been a long time since she had fallen in love with someone and May shuddered at the thought that it had not been true love at all. It had taken May a long time to tell Chad that she loved him, even though their relationship ended in disaster. Now, at a time when she was supposed to be trying to take things slowly, she was terrified by the rush of excitement and flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the thought that she might already be in love with Harvey. It seemed impossible to fall for him so quickly, and yet she couldn’t deny the unmistakable euphoria she felt just at the thought of him and how just having him nearby made her feel comfortable and safe. There was no way she could ignore the frenzy of excitement taking over her thoughts, but she knew there was no way that this could be genuine. And yet, May felt a surge of affection as she watched Harvey exit her bedroom, wiping beads of sweat from his brow onto the sleeve of his shirt. She could see that he looked exhausted and very overworked, but he also appeared extremely content as he made his way into the kitchen to prepare the bucket of cleanser for the floors.

‘ _ I love this man, _ ’ May thought to herself as a wildly giddy smile spread across her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird random note - the other sprained ankle is Alex, who Harvey was in the middle of treating on Summer 16 when May called to invite him over to Demetrius’ birthday party. In-game, that’s the day that Alex visits the clinic and when you talk to him, he says he’s there for a sprained ankle… thought that was a fun little connection to the game. Sometimes the amount of research I do is to a stupid and unnecessary degree. LOL!


	26. Farmer Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey helps out on the farm while May is recovering from her injury.

**Summer 21**

Harvey couldn’t remember the last time he had woken up so early. As his alarm clock blared at 4:30 in the morning, he groaned and reached to turn off his alarm. He couldn’t see the clock without his glasses, but years of shutting off that blasted alarm every morning had given him the muscle memory needed to turn it off blindly. It took Harvey a moment to remember why he was waking up so early in the morning and it wasn’t until he had sat up in bed and put on his glasses that he remembered why. He felt his stomach twist in knots as he remembered what had happened the previous day. May had sustained an ankle injury on her farm and Harvey, for the first time since he had taken over the clinic, had frozen in the face of a medical emergency. The woman he cared for deeply, the woman who made him happier than he had been in a long time, had needed him and he froze. Thankfully it wasn’t a major injury, just a sprained ankle, but Harvey kept filling his brain with ‘what ifs’. What if it had been more serious, what if she had truly needed emergency treatment and he couldn’t provide it… the more the ‘what ifs’ took over his mind, the more nervous he had become and the more he hated himself for letting May down in her hour of need. It was unbelievable just how differently he felt treating May than he had felt treating anybody else in town. Even though her injury was a simple ankle sprain, it suddenly felt like the stakes were so much higher. The only way he could make it up to her was to be there for her while she was recovering. With a big, sleepy yawn, Harvey rose from his bed to get dressed for the day.

Halfway through dressing himself, Harvey stopped as he realized that his body was still on autopilot. He had begun to dress himself in his usual slacks, dress shirt, and tie before he realized that this was absolutely the wrong thing to wear for the day ahead. He quickly undressed himself once more and looked into his open closet, rifling through the clothing that hung there. He was faced with nearly a dozen pairs of slacks and a dozen dress shirts, eight sport coats, a hanger draped with nearly two dozen ties, and a small collection of clothing items that he barely wore. Among this collection was the blue suit he wore to the Flower Dance, his floral print shirt that was always reserved for the luau, a crisp white doctor's coat that he only wore to medical conventions (or when he was running low on laundry), and the single pair of jeans that he owned. He had purchased them in an attempt to try dressing more casually, but had taken one look at himself in the mirror and cringed. Try as he might, he simply could not bring himself to dress down for his job and the jeans went into the closet, never to be worn again. He was at least thankful to have them now, they would definitely help for the day ahead. As for his shirt, none of his dress shirts would suffice, so he dug out the old ZCU workout shirt he had worn when he attended his first, and last, workout session at Pierre’s. Harvey frowned as he viewed his selection of shoes. He owned a single pair of sandals, usually reserved for trips to the beach, and a few pairs of dress shoes… there was not a work boot or sneaker in sight. Harvey sighed as he grabbed his oldest, most worn-down pair of dress shoes. It was likely that after today, they would probably end up going into the garbage. He made a mental note to begin re-evaluating his wardrobe, especially now that he was dating a farmer. Jeans and work boots were probably now a necessity. Another necessity, Harvey reminded himself, was sunscreen. He took an extra few minutes to slather his skin in sunscreen for the long day ahead.

Just before Harvey headed down the stairs, he remembered one last thing he wanted to do. He quickly rushed over to the desk that held his radio equipment and record player and began to unplug the record player. May had mentioned a few nights earlier that she didn’t have one and Harvey wanted to surprise her by bringing his player over so that she could listen to her record today while she rested. It was a bit unwieldy, but Harvey was able to manage carrying it. Maybe the next day he could bring over some additional records for her to listen to, but today he could only manage carrying the record player. As he stepped out into the town square, it was still a bit dark outside as the dawn had only just begun. It was eerie for Harvey to see the town square so dark and deserted. Usually whenever he saw the town square in the dark, it was nighttime and there was always a bustle of activity coming from the saloon, but this was as dark and still as Harvey could ever remember seeing the town square.

When Harvey arrived at the farm, a cool, misty fog hung in the air as he could barely see the sun begin to rise over the farmland. It was peaceful and serene, though Harvey suspected that the feeling of serenity would disappear quickly once he set to work. As he approached the door to the farmhouse, he awkwardly shifted the record player under one of his arms, trying to hold it carefully with one hand while he used his other to knock on the door.

“Is it okay if I come in?” Harvey shouted at the door. He didn’t want May having to get up and hobble to answer the door, but he also didn’t want to barge in on her either. He waited a moment and couldn’t hear a response, instead he could see the handle of the door start to turn as May opened the door.

“I didn’t want you to have to get up,” Harvey said with a sigh.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine, really,” May said, stepping back to allow Harvey inside. He could see her face immediately break out in a smile as she surveyed his appearance. May had never seen him wear jeans before and he could tell that she was taken aback, if not amused, by his drastically different attire.

As Harvey entered the farmhouse, he immediately looked down and noticed that May was standing solely on her left foot, placing no weight on her right foot. He was at least thankful to see that her ankle still appeared to be wrapped, though he had a feeling she had likely just left it that way from the night before. He had stayed at the farmhouse through dinnertime to make sure she was taken care of through the entire day.

“What’s that?” May asked, pointing to the record player under Harvey’s arm. Before he could answer her question, he quickly set the record player down onto the dining room table so that he could properly help May back to the couch.

“I brought my record player over,” Harvey answered, hunching over so that he could wrap one of May’s arms around his shoulders for support. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, so he had to hunch his shoulders significantly.

“You didn’t have to do that,” May said softly as she hobbled back toward the sofa. Harvey did his best to try to shoulder as much of her weight as possible, but she was stubborn and kept trying to do it on her own.

“I’d like for you to borrow it,” Harvey said kindly, helping May back onto the couch.

“Thanks. By the way, that’s quite a look for you,” May said with a chuckle, eyeing Harvey up and down. He could feel his cheeks blush slightly and his stomach clench. He knew she wasn’t making fun of him, but his gut reaction was to assume that he was being mocked. He couldn’t help it, after years of believing himself to be too unfit, too unattractive, too undesirable, it was still hard to get used to someone that actually appreciated being with him and seemed to like the way he looked.

“I figure it’s probably unwise to attempt farm work in my usual attire,” Harvey commented with a shrug. “But, before I head out to do your farm work, I’ve got  _ my  _ job to do.”

Harvey tenderly unrolled the bandage that was wrapped around May’s ankle, trying to be as delicate as possible. He was finally starting to feel comfortable treating May and hoped that what had happened the day before would be the first and last time that he choked while treating May as a patient. As much as he wanted to be a good boyfriend to her, he knew that no matter what, he always had to be her doctor first. Once May’s ankle had been assessed, re-wrapped, and iced once more and the bandages on her palms changed out, Harvey was finally ready to resume being a good boyfriend to her.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Harvey asked.

“Not yet,” May answered, gesturing to her ankle. “My doctor advised me against getting up from the couch so I wasn’t able to make myself anything.”

“Sounds like reasonable advice,” Harvey said playfully. “You stay right here, I’ll get breakfast started for us.”

Breakfast was a speedy event this morning, just some eggs and toast so that Harvey could get to work quickly. The day before, he had spent some time with May going over everything that needed to be done around the farm. Harvey was extremely nervous about the day ahead, he was always terrible with plants and he certainly dreaded the idea of having to return to the chicken coop, but he was willing to do whatever it took to help May. Once they were done eating breakfast, he took a few minutes to quickly wash all of the dishes and he joined May by her side to receive his instructions for the day.

“I wrote out a list of everything that needs to be done on the farm today,” May began. She motioned over to the end table to a hand-written list of instructions. Harvey was thankful to see that the instructions were very detailed, he would need as much help as he could possibly get. When he looked at the first item on the list, his stomach dropped…  _ feed the chickens, clean out the coop, and collect their eggs _ . After his last encounter with the chickens, he already felt embarrassed about losing his composure, but now he was tasked with going into the coop solo.

“If you have any questions, just let me know, sweetheart,” May said kindly. Harvey simply nodded as he stepped out the door. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to visiting the chicken coop, he was relieved that it was the first item on the list so that he could get it over with quickly. It was the thing he was dreading the most.

“Come on Harvey, you can do this,” he said to himself in determination. “You have a PhD for crying out loud, you can face a few chickens.”

Harvey took a deep, steadying breath as he approached the door to the coop. May’s instructions were to open the small hatch near the door to allow the chickens free reign of their outdoor enclosure. His plan was to open the hatch and sneak into the coop as soon as the chickens stepped outside. The second he opened the hatch, he could see May’s chickens start filing outdoors and he took this opportunity to run inside of the coop. For a moment, he thought his plan had worked until he found himself standing in front of one of her brown chickens. It was positioned right in front of the entrance to the coop and seemed intent on staying put. Harvey stood in place nervously, trying to find a route around this bird. As he tried to take even a single step to the side, the chicken began to beat its wings furiously, causing Harvey to stop immediately. He looked down at the chicken with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Which one are you? Jill? Bawkaboo or something? I don’t know, but I’m going to level with you here… you don’t want me in here just as much as I don’t want to be here, but I’ve got a job to do,” Harvey said seriously. The chicken continued to flap its wings repeatedly and Harvey flinched slightly, unable to tell if the chicken was flapping its wings out of excitement or anger.

“Hey, I get it, it’s frustrating to keep beating those wings and not get anywhere,” Harvey said to the chicken in the calmest voice he could muster. “We’re both earthbound, flightless beings, we’re not that different.” At the very least the chicken seemed to stop flapping its wings and calm down a bit. Harvey didn’t know exactly what had caused the sudden change in temperament, but he decided to keep talking to it in the hopes that his voice is what was calming it down.

“Alright, we’re getting somewhere!” Harvey said with a tone of positivity. He started to slowly move his way across the coop toward the other side. As he inched along the walls of the coop, he continued talking to the chicken in an effort to calm both the chicken and himself.

“So you like May, huh?” Harvey asked casually, still inching his way along the walls. The chicken continued to watch Harvey, still frozen in place.

“Me too,” Harvey went on. “We’re dating, you know. You’ll probably be seeing a lot more of me. Is that okay?” By this point, he had reached the other side and was slowly starting to fill the feeding tray as May had instructed.

“I hope we can make this work,” Harvey continued. The chicken remained in place, watching Harvey’s every move. “I really like this woman…  _ a lot _ . She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I really hope she feels the same way and that this isn’t like last time. I don’t think I could go through that again.” Once the feed tray was full, Harvey grabbed a basket at the floor and began to slowly collect the eggs as instructed.

“I told Gwen I loved her back when we first got together, isn’t that just ridiculous? She treated me so badly and I still loved her… she about lost her mind when I told her, she hated hearing it. It got to the point where I was scared of those words when I saw how negatively they were received. After awhile I was afraid of talking about love and I certainly did everything I could to not feel it. Even after all this time, it terrifies me to think that I might…” Harvey couldn’t even bring himself to confirm out loud that he might be in love with May. Love was a feeling that he was conditioned to repress. “I mean, I told Gwen I loved her and what did she do? She used that to her advantage to keep me subservient to her. Maybe that's what I'm afraid of, that if I open up first, I'm making myself vulnerable. I'm handing over the opportunity to be taken advantage of again. But I don’t think May would ever do that. She’s kind… and smart and funny and beautiful and…  _ perfect _ .”

Harvey busied himself with collecting the eggs, still deep in thought. It was oddly therapeutic to think out loud this way and it certainly seemed to help soothe the chicken which was now slowly walking around the coop, no longer staring at Harvey. Once the eggs were collected, Harvey set them aside and reached for the rake to begin raking away some of the loose feathers, debris, and droppings that had built up on the floor of the coop as he continued thinking out loud.

“May really is something special,” Harvey went on, his lips curving upward into a smile just at the thought of her. “I can’t believe how patient and understanding she is with me. I feel like I’m letting her down. I see how she acts with me, I see her holding back kisses and shows of affection. Not to deprive me, certainly not. No, I see how much she’s aware of the fact that I’m asking to take things slow and how hard she's trying to accommodate me. She respects me… she respects my wishes, and that makes me fall even  _ more  _ head over heels for her. Gwen never respected me, not for a second, and yet I gave her more of myself than I’ve even begun to give May. It’s not fair to her, I know that, but I can’t help how I feel. Every time I think I'm ready to give myself over to her, I just… I can't do it. It’s almost cruel, all Gwen and I ever did was fool around together and I never hesitated, not even for a minute. Now here I have someone who actually cares about me and actually  _ wants  _ to be with me and I can’t… I can’t get out of my own head long enough to tell her how I really feel about her or to act on my feelings for her and I’m making her wait for me to figure it all out. She’s perfect, and don’t get me wrong, I’ve certainly questioned what on earth I’m waiting for. She’s practically throwing herself at me and I want to be with her…  _ Yoba, do I want to be with her _ ... but every time I even begin to think that I’m ready, I get sick to my stomach and my thoughts start turning on me. I know this isn’t the same as it was with Gwen, I know that, but whenever things start to get remotely intimate, my brain keeps questioning what her motives are and why she would possibly want anything at all to do with me. I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand what she sees in me. I spend so much time worrying about why May likes me that I forget to just enjoy the fact that she does. I need to work on that. She’s made it clear that she wants to be with me, I guess I don’t have to understand it.”

As Harvey spoke to himself, he continued raking the mess on the floor of the coop, too focused on the thoughts he was voicing out loud to really pay much attention to the task he was working on.

“I can’t make her wait forever,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “How long is she going to wait for me to be ready before she doesn’t want to wait anymore? How long is it going to take me to feel comfortable enough to move forward with her? What is wrong with me?!”

The chicken had been walking along the edges of the coop and had just started to walk toward the open hatch leading outdoors.

“Oh, am I boring you?” Harvey asked with a short chuckle. “Sorry, I guess it’s just hard to talk about these things with other people. I don’t have many people I can talk to, come to think of it. I certainly can’t say any of this to May and it just feels inappropriate to talk to Maru about this. At the end of the day, I’m still her boss. I can’t start venting about my sex life to her no matter how good a friend she is. I just wish I had someone that I could talk to about all of this.”

All while Harvey spoke, the chicken seemed to pause at the open hatch, almost as though it were allowing Harvey to finish speaking. It was ludicrous to think so, and yet it stayed in place until Harvey had said what he needed to say.

“You’re a great listener,” Harvey said affectionately. “Now go on, have fun outside. Thanks for listening.”

As Harvey collected the debris he had raked up, the chicken exited the coop through the small open hatch to join the others. Once the mess was properly disposed of, Harvey left the coop shaking his head.

“I can’t believe I had a therapy session with a chicken,” Harvey said to himself in disbelief. He chuckled at the absurdity of it.

Once he had completely finished his work in the coop, he was actually rather pleased with himself for facing his fear. Not only that, but it was surprisingly therapeutic to voice some of the doubts and fears he had about his relationship with May, even if it was just to a chicken. Talking about it out loud helped Harvey tremendously and he had never really had the opportunity to do so until now.

The rest of Harvey’s afternoon went by without incident and he was very pleased about that. Thankfully, none of the crops seemed to be ready to be harvested, as Harvey was sure that was something he would mess up in a glorious fashion. All May needed him to do was to prune the dead leaves from her crops and water each one by hand. It was exhausting, tedious, and a bit time-consuming, but not very difficult at all. Harvey was very thankful that he had taken the time to apply sunscreen this morning. His skin was rather fair and it didn’t take much time at all in the sun for him to walk away looking like a lobster. After all this time spent in the hot summer sun, Harvey was sure he would’ve burnt to a crisp without proper skincare.

By the time Harvey had completed everything on May’s list, it was right around lunchtime. Harvey stepped into the farmhouse to find May exactly where he had left her; laying on the couch with her foot propped up. There was a pile of books next to her, he was at least thankful that she had had something to keep her entertained while he worked. With a pang of guilt he realized that he had brought the record player over, but never actually set it up for her. When he joined May at her side, she looked up from the book she was reading and tried her best to stifle a laugh.

“You poor thing, you’re just a mess,” she said sweetly. May reached a hand up and picked out a few stray pieces of hay that had ended up stuck in his hair. Harvey looked down at the rest of his appearance and even he had to stifle a laugh at the sight of dirt and debris covering his formerly white shirt. Harvey saw more sweeping and vacuuming in his future.

“So with all this hay in your hair, am I to assume you actually went into the chicken coop?” May asked in disbelief. Harvey nodded proudly.

“Wow, I’m impressed!” May said with a smile. “I’m actually really proud of you for that!”

“Thanks,” Harvey said with a weak smile. “It actually wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. Oh! By the way, I have an odd question for you. The brown chicken, the little one… what’s its name?”

“Oh, that’s Nugget!” May said happily. “That one’s my favorite!” Harvey gave a small smirk, apparently it was his favorite now as well.

Harvey spent the next hour making May some lunch and checking on her ankle yet again. He probably didn’t need to check on it as much as he was, ankle injuries typically didn’t need much attention after the first 24 hours, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to make sure that he was giving May the best care possible. Once lunch had been made, May’s ankle inspected, and the record player finally set up on May’s end table, Harvey knew that it was time to complete his own work in the clinic. As much as he would love to spend another full day with May, he still had work of his own to do. Sundays were always spent doing inventory and today couldn’t be an exception. Plus, for someone who rarely engaged in manual labor, it was not a pleasant feeling for Harvey to be covered in this much dirt and sweat.

“I have to go back to the clinic for a bit and get some work done,” Harvey said sadly. May looked sad as well, but she nodded in understanding. “But I’ll be back tonight to make you dinner and check in on you.”

“You really don’t have to do all of this,” May repeated. She seemed to tell him that a lot, but Harvey didn’t care.

“I know I don’t  _ have  _ to, but I  _ want  _ to,” Harvey said sweetly. He leaned over to give May a soft kiss on the lips before turning to the record player.

“I’ll get this started for you before I head out so that you can listen to it this afternoon,” Harvey said, already reaching for the Ella Fitzgerald record that was propped up on her fireplace mantle.

Once Harvey was satisfied that May was properly fed, entertained, and cared for, Harvey waved as he left the farmhouse to return to the clinic. If he worked quickly, he could be back in no time. He hastened his footsteps along the cobblestone path into town and accidentally bumped into someone just at the entrance to the town square.

“Excuse me, my apologies,” Harvey said automatically. He looked up to see Evelyn and felt even worse about crashing into the poor, frail woman. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine, Doctor,” Evelyn answered kindly. She looked Harvey up and down and a small, knowing smile appeared on her face.

“You’ve just come back from seeing your lady friend, haven’t you?” Evelyn asked as her smile grew. Harvey could instantly feel his face blush.

“I, uh… well you see,” Harvey began, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Evelyn winked at him.

“She told me all about you two,” Evelyn said, resting a reassuring hand on Harvey’s forearm. “I think it’s just wonderful. You’re such a kind man and she’s a sweet, beautiful young lady. I’m just so happy that you two found each other.”

“She’s certainly something special,” Harvey commented with a grin.

“By the way, I forgot to bring you your leftovers the other day,” Evelyn commented, snapping her fingers in realization.

“You don’t have to keep doing that,” Harvey said, shaking his head. “I’ve finally started to learn how to cook for myself properly.”

“Well that certainly is wonderful news,” Evelyn said, clasping her hands happily. “It’s amazing how the right woman will make a man want to better himself.” Evelyn wasn’t wrong, it was May and May alone that inspired Harvey to finally learn how to cook.

“At the very least I’ll give you what I’ve got this week,” Evelyn went on, walking towards her house. Harvey had no choice but to follow. “I made pork chops and mashed cauliflower the other night and meant to bring some over to you. I’ll throw in a second helping, maybe you can bring it over to the farmhouse and share with your lady friend.” Harvey couldn’t help but smile at her continued use of the term ‘lady friend’. It was quite endearing.

With Evelyn’s leftovers in hand, Harvey rushed back to the clinic to take care of business. He took a quick shower, dressed himself in his usual work wear, and then he descended the stairs into the clinic to begin his own weekly duties. The week before, it had taken him no time at all to complete the week’s inventory and this week was no different. Evelyn was right, all it took was the right woman to inspire a man and May certainly inspired Harvey to be the best possible version of himself in all aspects of his life. He was learning how to cook, making better health choices, even becoming more efficient at his job, all in the name of bettering himself for May.

Once his work was complete, Harvey grabbed the leftovers from Evelyn as well as a handful of vinyl records that he thought May might enjoy and began the long walk back to her farmhouse. It was exhausting to keep walking back and forth between the clinic and the farmhouse, but Harvey was more than happy to endure it every single day in order to spend more time with May.

When he stepped foot into the farmhouse, he was greeted in the usual way; King bounding across the room to jump up onto his legs for some love and affection from Harvey. He quickly set down the stuff he was holding and gave King a particularly good scratching to make up for the day before. King looked thrilled. By the time he had stopped petting King and looked up at May, he could see her sitting up on the sofa, watching Harvey affectionately.

“Glad you’re back,” May said sweetly. “I feel like I barely got to see you this morning.”

“I’m hoping to spend the mornings working on your farm, the afternoons taking care of business at the clinic, and that at least gives us the evenings together,” Harvey said, taking his usual seat on the floor next to May.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to work yourself into exhaustion if you try to keep this up all week,” May said, her brow furrowed in concern. “I really appreciate the help you’ve given me yesterday and today, but tomorrow is Monday and that starts another busy week at the clinic for you. There’s no way I could ask you to take on the workload of my farm on top of that.”

“I’m happy to do-” Harvey began, but May cut him off.

“I know you’re happy to do it, but I’m not happy watching you overwork yourself,” May said, taking Harvey’s hands in hers. “Be my boyfriend and my doctor, that’s fine, you don’t have to also be my farmhand. I’ve made arrangements to get help for the rest of the week.”

“I’m sorry, I really did want to take care of all of this for you,” Harvey said with a frown. It didn’t make him feel great to know that May was seeking help from others and not from him, but he understood her point. He could only stretch himself so far.

“I know you did, and that’s so sweet,” May said lovingly. “And I still expect you over here every single night to keep me company. Promise?”

“Promise,” Harvey said, crossing his heart. “Speaking of taking care of you, dinner’s already handled for the night. I ran into Evelyn and she gave me my weekly leftovers. This time she gave me two servings, one for me and one for my ‘lady friend’.” Harvey winked at May as she let out a soft giggle. “One of these days I need to make dinner for her, maybe we should invite her and George out to the farmhouse one of these days.” Harvey stopped for a moment, feeling a bit awkward.

“I’m sorry, this is your home, I shouldn’t just start inviting people over,” Harvey said sheepishly. He couldn’t help it, Harvey felt more at home in May’s farmhouse than he ever did in his apartment at the clinic.

“It’s fine, I think it’s a great idea,” May said with a nod. “She’s a sweet lady.”

Harvey excused himself to the kitchen to heat up their leftovers and in no time, it was ready to go. He loved cooking for May, but it was nice to have a night off to spend more time keeping her company. All through dinner, Harvey was able to go into more detail with May about his day spent on the farm. He told her about how he successfully won over Nugget by talking to her, but he didn’t dare tell May anything about what exactly he had said. May seemed incredibly amused by his stories and told him time and time again how much she appreciated his help. It felt nice to be appreciated and Harvey was actually proud of himself for what he was able to do for May.

“What should we do for the rest of the night?” Harvey asked once dinner was over. “Lady’s choice.”

“I guess we can’t take Robin up on her offer to spend our nights up in the mountains,” May said with a disappointed sigh.

“I’m afraid so,” Harvey replied sadly. “It’ll be at least a week before you’re able to walk up the mountain, we’ll have to see how well your ankle heals.” May let out a sigh of frustration.

“I guess this means another week of movie nights,” May said, sounding disappointed.

Harvey felt bad that May had to continue being cooped up in the farmhouse after they had just spent most of the last week doing so to keep their relationship hidden. He knew that if it were up to her, they would have gone public with their relationship a lot sooner and could have enjoyed many an evening spent out on the town, but now she had to spend an entire extra week stuck at home. Even though this time around it was not Harvey’s fault, he still felt guilty about the cabin fever that May was no doubt experiencing. Maybe once her ankle was fully healed, it would be time to make their relationship known.

As Harvey started up the movie, May shifted to make room for him on the couch.

“You need to be laying down,” Harvey said seriously, slipping slightly into doctor mode.

“No way, I’m not expecting you to sit on the floor for the next two hours,” May said seriously. “Why don’t you sit at the end of the couch and I can rest my head in your lap. That way, you get to sit and be comfortable and I still get to lay down.”

Harvey sat in the open spot that May had left for him, but placed a pillow in his lap to make May more comfortable. The weight of her head against his lap was a pleasant sensation and he found his fingers instantly drawn to her hair, absentmindedly twisting the ends of her hair between his fingers as the movie started.

All through the movie, Harvey kept glancing down at May resting comfortably on his lap. She looked so beautiful and serene as she laid there, Harvey barely paid any attention to the movie. As the movie was reaching its end, he looked down and saw that May had fallen fast asleep. He smiled fondly at her as he watched her, she looked so sweet and peaceful while she slept. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, still stroking her hair lovingly, he decided that he should grab the remote and shut off the movie. He had stopped watching it long ago anyway. Once the movie was off, the sudden silence in the room caused May to stir as she groggily tried to lift her head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Harvey whispered softly. He resumed stroking her hair in the hopes that she would fall right back to sleep.

“No,  _ I’m  _ sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” May said with a sleepy yawn.

“It’s okay, your body needs rest,” Harvey said, still whispering and still stroking her hair. She appeared to still be half-asleep. “Go back to sleep, honey.”

“What time is it?” May asked, once again trying to lift her head but she seemed too tired to do so.

“It’s 9:00,” he answered quietly. He began to make soft shushing sounds as he could see her eyes start to flutter closed to help lull her back to sleep.

“It’s late, you should stay over,” May said sleepily, her eyes closing completely.

“It’s not all that late, I-I’ll be fine going home,” Harvey stuttered slightly. He was taken off-guard by her offer.

“Stay,” May said as she seemed to drift completely to sleep.

Harvey swallowed hard around a lump in his throat. He wasn’t quite prepared for her to offer for him to stay the night and he wasn’t entirely sure what she meant by it. Was he expected to sleep in her bed and leave her on the couch? Did she plan to sleep in her bed while  _ he  _ took the couch? Or, and Harvey began to feel his mouth go dry just at the thought, was she asking him to stay the night in her bed with her? All at once, Harvey could feel his heart begin to race and he had to loosen his tie slightly to ease the sudden feeling of suffocation. He wanted to stay the night with her…  _ she  _ wanted him to stay the night… and yet every feeling of doubt and hesitation that he had ever felt came crashing down on him and he sat paralyzed in place, fighting with himself on whether or not he should stay as May slept so peacefully in his lap.

_ ‘She wants you to stay,’ _ Harvey thought to himself.

_ ‘She was half-asleep, she didn’t know what she was asking. What if she wakes up in the morning and is upset that I’m here?’ _

_ ‘She cares about you, she would never be upset.’ _

_ ‘Gwen would have been furious.’ _

_ ‘She’s not Gwen.’ _

_ ‘It feels inappropriate to stay the night this soon in our relationship.’ _

_ ‘There’s nothing inappropriate about it, she’s your girlfriend.’ _

_ ‘I keep telling her I want to take things slowly, but if I stay then I’m sending mixed signals to her.’ _

_ ‘Then don’t take things so slowly anymore. Stay the night and see where it goes.’ _

_ ‘What if she wakes up and wants to get intimate with me?’ _

_ ‘Would that be so bad?’ _

_ ‘According to Gwen, that’s the only thing I’m good for anyway. If that’s all I’m worth, maybe I should just get it over with and sleep with her already, apparently I don’t have anything else to offer. Who cares if she actually wants me or cares about me as long I’m stellar in bed, right?’ _

_ ‘She’s… not… Gwen!’  _

_ ‘I… I’m just not ready for this yet.’ _

After over an hour of thinking, Harvey had decided that he just couldn’t do it. His experiences with Gwen had left him feeling incredibly insecure and anxious about sexual relationships and as much as he cared for May and wanted to enjoy a normal, healthy relationship with her, he couldn’t escape the deep-seated feeling in his gut that he just wasn’t worthy of May’s affection and would certainly never be worthy of her love.

By this point, May was sound asleep on the couch and he was able to slowly and carefully scoot off of the couch and rest May’s head carefully back onto her pillow without waking her. He kissed her gently on top of her head and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face to tuck it behind her ear. As Harvey began to step away from the couch, he could hear King stir from his dog bed. Harvey quickly rushed to King’s bed and began to shush him soothingly as well.

“Gotta keep it quiet, buddy, she needs her rest,” Harvey said, affectionately patting King on top of his head. King flopped back down onto his bed and let out a huge yawn, too tired to follow Harvey to the door.

As Harvey left the farmhouse and headed for home, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the ground, deep in thought. He hated the fact that even now, he still couldn’t let go of his inhibitions long enough to just enjoy being with May and allow the night to unfold. It pained him to acknowledge that he was not only hurting himself, but May as well. By the time he arrived back at the clinic, the amount of self-loathing he was experiencing was at an all-time high. If he ever wanted to move forward in his relationship with May, he would need to do some serious soul-searching. Perhaps another therapy session with Nugget would be in order for Harvey to work through this particular barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels way more choppy to me than other chapters and just doesn’t have that fluidity that I strive for. Not really sure how to get around that, there was a lot of ground I wanted to cover and I tried my best to flow from each section to the next fairly smoothly, but NOT have the word count sky high by adding long, drawn-out transitions. I’m actually not fond of how choppy this chapter is at all, but I wanted to address Harvey’s sexual insecurities AND tie up some loose ends about May’s ankle recovery, so it makes this chapter a bit much to get through. My apologies. Also, it’s feeling very reminiscent of the chapters just before they started dating where it’s taking forever for things to progress… all comes with the territory of a nervous, anxious, neurotic main character. I promise the next two chapters are not going to be so slow. ;)


	27. The Nearness of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With May’s ankle fully recovered, May and Harvey make plans to spend a romantic evening together.

**Summer 27**

The week that followed May’s ankle injury passed in dull predictability. Each morning when she woke up, she headed straight for the couch to rest her ankle just as Harvey had instructed. Harvey would show up right at 6:30 to assess her ankle and the palms of her hands, then make her breakfast. May was at least thankful that by the fourth day, she was able to have a little more freedom. Her ankle no longer needed ice and elevation and she was able to slowly and carefully apply weight to it, but only minimally at first. As the week progressed, she was able to do more around the farmhouse, though Harvey had still not cleared her for work around the farm. It was becoming more and more imperative to May that she return to work as the end of summer approached. The change of seasons was an incredibly busy time for her and it was frustrating to not be out working on her farm to finish up the last of her summer jobs.

As thankful as May had been for Harvey’s help on the farm the day after her injury, she knew she couldn’t expect him to do it every single day this week. He did still have a job to do, after all, even if summers weren’t exactly busy for him. For the remainder of the week, Demetrius showed up in the afternoons to help her with her crops, seeing as he had the most experience out of everyone in town with plant life. He found the task fascinating and was very eager to water, prune, and harvest her crops for her while she sat on her porch and supervised. She rewarded him with some dirt samples, a variety of fertilizers, and one of each of the mature crops to take back to his lab for analysis. As much as May insisted on paying him with more, perhaps actual money, Demetrius vehemently refused. He was beyond thrilled with his payment of soil and crops for research.

As for the chickens, Marnie sent Shane out to the coop every morning before his shift at JojaMart to take care of the chickens as well as daily coop maintenance. Shane was certainly paid with actual money for his help, he wasn’t as easy to buy off as Demetrius. At first, May had been worried that things might be awkward between them after his admission to her that he used to like her, but things were surprisingly okay between them. In fact, for pretty much the first time ever, Shane was greeting her with more than a bitter scowl and actually made smalltalk with her every morning before he set to work.

The days seemed to pass by in the exact same manner; Harvey would show up first thing in the morning to make her breakfast and to check on her ankle before heading back to the clinic, Shane would show up and shoot the breeze with her in the mornings, Demetrius would stop by in the afternoons and join her for lunch before heading out to work with her crops, and Harvey would show up once more for dinnertime and to spend their evening together before he headed back home to start the whole process over again the following day.

It was disappointing that her mornings and afternoons had become so dull and predictable, but it was even more disappointing that her evenings had become just as stagnant. Because Harvey continued to insist that May take it easy during her recovery, she was pretty much confined to the farmhouse for the whole week. The plans she had had for them to take walks up in the mountains or to spend time strolling around the farm together were squashed. Since she could only remain sedentary, they ended up having a bit of a movie marathon and watched movie after movie nonstop for the week. By the time Saturday morning arrived, May was starting to go a bit stir-crazy. It had been exactly one week since her injury and Harvey had estimated that she could return to normal activities after a week of recovery. He was unable to see her this morning to assess her ankle, but he was supposed to be coming over once again in the evening and May was hoping that he would finally give her the all-clear to return to her normal life. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle taking it easy.

As the clock hit 6:29 that evening, May knew that she could count on Harvey knocking on her door in exactly one minute, as he had all week long. Every day this week Harvey had shown up exactly at 6:30, groceries in hand, ready to make dinner for May and spend the evening with her. May enjoyed it, she truly did, but she was starting to feel listless night after monotonous night. Sure enough, at exactly 6:30, May could hear a knock on her door. Harvey’s timing was always so impeccable, she wondered if he ever showed up early and simply waited outside until the right time. She chuckled to herself at the thought as she opened the door. There stood Harvey, holding a bag of groceries, dressed nicer than he had dressed all week. In the summer, he typically went without a coat for the sake of the heat and simply elected to wear a long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a matching tie. Tonight, however, he was dressed in his usual shirt and tie, paired with the same green sport coat he had worn the day she first met him. She recognized it as his favorite jacket, he wore it quite a bit during the springtime.

“Hey, sweetie,” May said as she shifted aside to allow him in.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey replied sweetly as he stepped inside.

May cringed as she heard King’s footsteps rush across the house as he leapt onto Harvey. By this point, Harvey seemed used to it, it was something that King had done every single night when Harvey showed up. Harvey set down the bag of groceries he was carrying onto the dining table and greeted King in his usual manner, by rustling his ears affectionately and then scratching him up and down his back. King’s tail immediately went into a frenzy at all of the attention he was receiving. It wasn’t until Harvey finished adequately greeting King that he turned his attention to May. As he approached her, he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Don’t you look fancy,” May said with an impressed nod, looking Harvey up and down.

“I just feel like it’s been awhile since I looked nice for you,” Harvey said with a small shrug. “I was a complete mess on Sunday and after that I’ve been your doctor all week... I feel like I haven’t gotten to properly be your boyfriend for awhile. I wanted to look a little nicer.”

“Mission definitely accomplished,” May said with a grin, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip as she stared. The moment she caught herself staring, she awkwardly cleared her throat and walked to the bag of groceries on the dining table.

“What are you making tonight?” May asked curiously, peeking into the bag.

“Baked fish and radish salad,” Harvey answered as he began to empty the contents of the bag.

Every night this week, Harvey had brought groceries with him to make her dinner while she was recovering. May was beginning to feel guilty about how much Harvey must be spending on groceries, yet every time she insisted on paying him back, he flat out refused. She at least felt better that he had stopped buying his produce from Pierre and instead got it directly from the source, Runaway Farm. He was in awe the first time he had needed an ingredient and was able to step outside and pluck it directly from May’s farmland. At first she had also felt guilty about how much cooking he was doing, but the more she watched him the more she could see how much he actually enjoyed it.

“I brought us a bottle of wine,” Harvey said, pulling a rather expensive looking bottle out of the grocery bag.

“You’re spoiling me, you know,” May said with a smile, kissing Harvey softly on the cheek.

“Then I’m doing my job,” Harvey replied with a grin. “Though as much as I lament not being a good enough boyfriend this week, I’m afraid I still need to be your doctor and ask you how your ankle is feeling.” Harvey's grin faded slightly as he took on a more professional demeanor.

“Oh, geez, it’s been fine for days now,” May said with a dismissive chuckle.

“Well, it’s been exactly one week and I couldn’t call myself a good doctor if I didn’t give it one last look before clearing you for regular activity,” Harvey said professionally.

May heaved a playful sigh, she knew there would be absolutely no talking him out of it and it was best to humor him and let him continue. May removed her socks and shoes, rolled up the leg of her jeans, and sat down on the couch with her foot up. Harvey took a seat next to her and adjusted his glasses to get a proper look. By this point, May was used to the feeling of his fingers pressing up and down her ankle and rolling her ankle as he stared with intense focus. It was cute watching him go into full-blown doctor mode, even around her. Thankfully over the course of the week, he seemed to have relaxed considerably with the idea of treating her as his patient. She had seen how shaken he had become the week earlier when she ended up in his clinic and it was nice to see that he seemed to have gotten over his hesitance in treating her.

“Looks good to me!” Harvey said with a satisfied nod. “It’s healed up nicely.”

“And in perfect time, too. There’s less than two days until the start of fall and I _have_ to be able to hit the ground running that morning,” May said seriously. Harvey tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“The change of seasons is a busy time for me,” May went on. “There’s so much to do to wrap up the end of summer and so much to prepare for the start of fall. I’m already a bit behind after this injury, I’ll have to work extra hard tomorrow since it’s the last day of summer.”

“It’s already the last day of summer tomorrow?!” Harvey asked in shock. The last week had been such a blur that it seemed he had lost track of time. “I forget, has anyone told you about the festival at the end of summer?”

“Demetrius mentioned it to me the other day,” May said casually. “Something about watching some jellyfish floating in the ocean?” Demetrius had spoken about it rather enthusiastically, but May had to admit that she had tuned him out just a bit.

“It’s the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies,” Harvey began. “As the summer nears its end, the moonlight jellies begin their migration South and they pass by the coast of Pelican Town. It’s actually rather lovely, quite a sight to behold.”

“Sounds interesting,” May said with a nod. It seemed a bit different than other town events she had been to and as long as it happened in the evening to allow her the day to catch up on work, that was just fine with her.

“We should go together,” Harvey commented casually. May looked at him in disbelief, unsure if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

“You mean as-” May began, but Harvey continued speaking to clarify.

“As boyfriend and girlfriend, yes,” Harvey said with a nod.

"Are you sure you’re ready for that?" May asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Harvey leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he smiled.

"Yeah," Harvey answered confidently. "At this point I think everyone in town pretty much knows by now."

This truly was a big step for Harvey and she was proud of him for finally feeling ready to be open about their relationship.

“Well I say we crack open that bottle of wine and let’s celebrate our last night of secrecy together,” May said playfully. “I’ll be glad when we don’t have to hide anymore, but I’m not gonna lie, it was kind of fun at times sneaking around like that.”

“I agree,” Harvey said with a smirk. “But I do think I’ll enjoy getting to finally just be with you and not care where we are or what we’re doing or who will find out about it.”

“That will be sooo nice. I can’t wait to see the looks on Jodi’s, Caroline’s, and Marnie’s faces tomorrow night, I might have to bring my camera,” May said with a chuckle.

Harvey headed into the kitchen to begin making dinner for the night and May was thrilled to finally be able to help him. This was the first night all week that he was okay with May joining him in the kitchen so that they could prepare dinner together. She had been able to put weight on her ankle for the last few days, but Harvey encouraged her to still take it easy and cautioned her against standing in place for too long. It was nice that life was finally going to return to normal. Even something as simple as standing in the kitchen making dinner felt exciting for May and she couldn’t wait for them to figure out what the plans for the night were going to be. Once dinner was on the table and the wine had been poured, she and Harvey took their seats to begin eating.

“Do you have another movie in mind for tonight?” Harvey asked. He seemed to cringe slightly just asking the question.

“Ugh, I’m sooo burnt out on movies,” May said with a grimace. “I’m a movie fanatic, but even I’m getting sick of them. It just feels like we do nothing but watch movies. Maybe we can finally make it up the mountain tonight or even just take a walk around the farm, I’m not picky. I just need to get out of here.”

“That sounds incredible,” Harvey said with a sigh of relief. Clearly he was getting burnt out on the same old routine as well.

“It’s been so long since I’ve spent any amount of time outside, I’m actually looking forward to all of the work I have to do on the farm tomorrow,” May commented. “I miss my little chicken babies!”

“Next time you see Nugget, tell her I said ‘Hello!’,” Harvey said jokingly. May couldn’t quite understand his odd attachment to Nugget, but she found it endearing nonetheless. Over the course of the week, she had spied him going into the chicken coop a few times and was both amused and baffled by this odd behavior.

For the rest of the meal, Harvey seemed content to just let May talk about the work she wanted to do on her farm the following day. It was helpful for May to make all of these plans out loud and Harvey didn’t appear to mind, he actually seemed happy to just hear her excitement over finally being able to return to her work. Each time May’s wine glass was empty, she topped herself off with another glass. She couldn’t help herself, the wine that Harvey had brought over was delicious. May didn’t even want to think about how much a bottle like this would sell for, but she reasoned that it probably cost a lot. In the back of her mind, a sudden lightbulb went off as she wondered if she would be capable of making her own wine using the fruit she grew on her farm. It would definitely be something to consider for later, especially given how much she and Harvey enjoyed sharing wine together. He only drank one glass at a time, but he did seem to enjoy it nonetheless. By the time she and Harvey had finished eating, she was slightly embarrassed to find that she had drank three full glasses of wine and was feeling a bit tipsy.

“Are you _sure_ you can't have another glass of wine?" May asked, waving the bottle in front of Harvey’s face with a mischievous grin. She felt awkward and slightly self conscious being the only tipsy one in the room.

“A tempting offer to be sure, but I can't,” Harvey said with a pained expression. He appeared to be using every bit of self-control he had to give this answer. Once again, May started to feel sad about the fact that Harvey could never truly be off-duty.

“All of a sudden, after such a nice meal and all of that wine, I just don’t think I have it in me to hike all the way up the mountain tonight,” May said with a light chuckle. She felt bad for causing such a fuss about going out, only to decide against it an hour later.

“Whatever makes you happy, honey,” Harvey said, smiling tenderly at May.

“Let’s just put on some nice music and cuddle on the couch together,” May suggested. “I reeeally don’t want to watch anymore movies, but I’m too stuffed and just a little too tipsy to go out for a walk. What do you say, wanna snuggle with me?”

“That sounds like your best idea yet,” Harvey said with a smirk.

May immediately headed over to the couch as Harvey reached for her Ella Fitzgerald record to set up the music. May felt guilty that they kept listening to the same record, but Harvey didn’t seem to mind. She thought it was sweet that he dragged his record player all the way over here when she only had the one record. He had brought over a few others for her to listen to, but it was sweet that he still kept coming back to this one. As May heard the piano intro to ‘It’s Only a Paper Moon’, Harvey joined her on the couch and settled in close to her. Immediately, May felt herself melt into him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and felt instantly relaxed by the combination of Harvey’s natural scent and the sense of security that she felt just being near him.

The music played for nearly an hour and the only time they ever moved was when Harvey needed to turn the record over or to play the next record in the set. Otherwise, their time was spent seated on the couch together, cuddled up close and silently enjoying just being together. It was nice having Harvey over all week to cook for her and to take care of her, but she missed nights like these where they could just be together without Harvey stressing about being her chef or her doctor. It reminded May of their second date at Harvey’s apartment, back when things were still exciting and new, and they spent almost the entire night just holding each other close. It was funny to May that she had no sooner thought about how much she enjoyed being close to Harvey when she heard the musical introduction to ‘The Nearness of You’, by far her favorite song.

“I love this song,” May said with a content sigh. To May’s surprise, Harvey rose from the couch and held a hand out to her.

“Shall we?” he asked with a nervous grin. May was shocked, it wasn’t like Harvey to offer to dance. He had admitted many times before that he didn’t care for dancing and felt that he wasn’t any good at it.

“I thought you didn’t like dancing,” May replied, though she was already taking his hand as she rose from her seat.

“As your primary care physician, it’s important for me to test out your ankle’s range of motion to make sure it’s fully recovered,” Harvey answered with a cheeky grin.

Harvey placed a hand on May’s waist and took her hand in his other. He slowly started swaying back and forth as the singing began.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_  
_That thrills and delights me_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

The back and forth swaying of their dancing started off awkwardly at first, but they quickly found a rhythm together and May could feel his tense body begin to relax. She squeezed his hand in hers as her other hand rested comfortably on his shoulder.

_It isn't your sweet conversation_  
_That brings this sensation_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

The hand that Harvey had rested on May’s waist had slid up her body to her forehead, brushing a stray hair out of May’s face as he tucked it behind her ear. May smiled up at Harvey, the feel of his soft hands caressing her face sent a shiver down her spine.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_  
_All my wildest dreams come true_

Harvey's hand returned to her waist as May gently rested her head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath as she inhaled Harvey’s intoxicating scent.

_I need no soft light to enchant me_  
_If you'll only grant me the right_  
_to hold you ever so tight_

Harvey’s grip around her waist tightened, holding her so close now that she could hardly tell where her body ended and where Harvey’s began.

_and to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you_

May was taken by surprise as Harvey gently dipped her, not very far, but it took her breath away. As Harvey lifted May upright, he planted a soft, delicate kiss on her lips as a soft trumpet began to play a musical interlude. When their lips parted, she looked up into his eyes and saw them staring down lovingly at her.

"I guess you're not as bad a dancer as you thought," May said with a warm smile.

"I suppose I just needed the right partner," Harvey replied with a grin.

They continued to sway back and forth, the soothing sound of the trumpet playing in the background.

"May, I..." Harvey began, but hesitated. May looked into his eyes once more. He suddenly appeared nervous and she noticed beads of sweat upon his brow.

He opened and closed his mouth a few more times, looking flustered as he appeared to be fighting with what to say. Before he could go on, May heard a ringing sound coming from his pocket.

"Fuck," Harvey muttered under his breath. It was the first time May had ever heard him curse.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, though she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew.

"The after-hours clinic line," he answered darkly, taking his phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Pelican Town Clinic, this is Doctor Harvey," he answered monotonously.

May's stomach fell as he released his grip on her waist. The warm smile he had had earlier was gone, replaced by a look of sadness and frustration.

"I'll be there as quick as I can," Harvey answered, already crossing the room to head for the door. "I'm not at my clinic right now, I'm... on a house call. But I can be there in ten minutes. I'll meet you there."

Harvey ended his call and turned to May with a look of defeat. With a pang of disappointment, May could hear the musical interlude end as the singing continued in the background.

"May, I have to-," he began, but May stepped forward and gave him a light peck on the lips to interrupt him.

"I know," she said, resting a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he said sadly. May shook her head vigorously.

"Don't be sorry for a second," she answered, stroking his cheek gently. "It's your job, I understand."

"I hope we can-," he went on, but May interrupted him again.

"You really should get going," May said sadly. Someone in town was in need of medical care, she didn't want to stall Harvey any longer.

Harvey leaned in and gave her one last brief kiss on the lips before running out the door.

_...and to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you_  


May crossed the room to the record player and turned it off with a defeated sigh. The song suddenly made her feel sad and bitter.

May fell back onto her couch, grabbing a throw pillow and clutching it against her chest. She buried her face into the pillow and let out a shriek of frustration. She would have paid any amount of money for the night to continue and even more to find out what Harvey had been about to say to her before the phone rang.


	28. Dance of the Moonlight Jellies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Harvey attend the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies together, their first time together in public as a couple. After a revelation on the beach, they’re finally ready to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CW: explicit content  
> (This is the first smut I’ve written in over 10 years… please be forgiving!)  
> *As of 4/13/2020 the second half of this chapter has been re-written.

**Summer 28**

The last day of summer was proving to be incredibly busy for May. After an entire week spent out of commission from her ankle injury, there was a lot of work to catch up on. Shane and Demetrius had done a fine job of keeping the farm up and running, but there was a lot that needed to be wrapped up before the end of summer and a lot to prepare before the first day of fall. As a result, May spent most of the day working so hard on her farm that she barely had time to think straight. She was actually rather thankful for that fact, the night before had ended in such disappointment that she didn’t want to think about it.

May and Harvey had spent such an incredible night together and just as Harvey was preparing himself to say something important, he had been called away on a medical emergency. May had spent the rest of the night downing the remainder of the wine that Harvey had brought and passing out on the couch far earlier than she normally would. May attempted to call Harvey first thing this morning for an update, but he didn’t answer. Halfway through the day, Harvey had sent her a text that read, _‘I’m so sorry about last night. Meet me at the clinic tonight at 9:30 for the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.’_ May spent as much of her day as possible throwing herself into her work, it was the only thing that helped her to keep her mind off of how disappointed she was.

As a result, she ended up getting herself caught up in no time and was pleased to see that she was completely ready for the start of fall the next day. Robin had stopped by during the week to install a new sprinkler system while Demetrius tended to her crops and tomorrow would be the first day that she could really test it out. At least she had that to look forward to. As dinnertime approached, May tried calling Harvey once more to see if he wanted to come over for dinner, but once again he was unable to answer. It was disappointing to spend dinnertime all alone after a week spent being doted upon by Harvey. One would think she would be used to eating meals alone but now it just felt odd and unnerving to eat her dinner without Harvey at her side.

As 9:30 drew closer, May took a quick shower and began to get dressed for the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. It sounded like more of a casual event, so May opted to forgo the nice dresses that she had bought in Zuzu City. Instead, she settled for a nicer pair of jeans (ones she bought specifically for social events and _not_ for farmwork) and a cute button-up blouse. May could feel her stomach twisting in knots as she left the farmhouse to meet up with Harvey. She hadn’t heard from him in a few hours and she could only hope that whatever the emergency was, it was all taken care of and he could join her on the beach tonight. It hadn’t even been 24 hours and already she missed him terribly.

When May stepped into town square, she was surprised to see Harvey already standing outside the door of the clinic waiting for her. As always, he was dressed so dapper that May couldn’t help but smile. Even for a town event on the beach, he couldn’t bring himself to dress casually.

“Hi, sweetheart,” May said, raising herself onto the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey replied sweetly. His lovestruck smile faded almost immediately and he suddenly looked disappointed. “I’m sorry I’ve been busy all day today, it’s just been a bit of chaos.”

“Sweetheart, it’s fine,” May said reassuringly. “I’m just glad it’s all taken care of now… it _is_ all taken care of, right?” It occurred to May that with how much trouble she had reaching Harvey today, it wasn’t certain whether or not this was all over.

“It’s all taken care of,” Harvey confirmed with a nod.

"What happened?" May asked curiously.

"You know I can't tell you that," Harvey answered seriously.

"Is anybody seriously hurt?" May asked in concern. "Can you at least tell me that?"

"Everyone is fine," Harvey answered reassuringly. "Well, _almost_ everyone. I fear that our night was ruined last night and I want to apologize for that."

“Sweetheart, it's not your fault,” May said quickly, shaking her head.

“I know, but it feels like it is,” Harvey answered solemnly, turning his eyes away.

“Really, it's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating a doctor,” May said reassuringly. She rested a hand on the side of his face and lovingly stroked her thumb up and down his cheek. Harvey’s tense body loosened as he returned his gaze to hers.

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Harvey said with a content sigh. He took the hand that she had placed against his cheek and gave it a soft, affectionate squeeze.

“Now, we should get going before we show up late,” May said with a smile. She turned on her heels to head toward the beach, but Harvey held out a hand to stop her.

"Where on earth is your jacket?" Harvey asked, suddenly noticing that she did not have one.

"It's summer, I don't need a jacket," May said with her hands on her hips.

"It's the _last_ day of summer on the cold beach at night," Harvey corrected her with a grin. "Are you sure you don't want to run back and grab a jacket?"

"Nope!" May answered in playful rebellion

"Alright," Harvey answered hesitantly. "But please speak up if you're cold when we get there, you can borrow mine."

“I only need to borrow your jacket to hold my key,” May said, holding up the key to her farmhouse. “The pockets on these jeans are just for decoration, they're actually sewn shut. Women's jeans are ridiculous.”

“You know, jackets have pockets,” Harvey said with a smirk, slipping her farmhouse key into his jacket pocket. “Are you absolutely certain you don’t want to grab yours?”

“That won’t be necessary,” May said confidently.

As they crossed the town square toward the beach, May could feel Harvey's hand instinctively reach for hers. The night before, they had discussed the possibility of attending the event as a couple, finally making their relationship known to the rest of the town, but May had been uncertain if Harvey would actually be ready to go through with it.

"Are you sure you’re still okay with this?" May asked, looking down at their intertwined fingers. Harvey gave her hand a tight squeeze and smiled.

"Absolutely," Harvey answered confidently. May smiled as they walked towards the beach together, hand in hand.

When they arrived at the beach, May could already feel the eyes of the town staring at them as they arrived holding hands. A lot of suspicions were being confirmed and May could even hear some whispers and saw some pointing in their direction. She looked up at Harvey to see if he looked uncomfortable, but he appeared surprisingly calm.

“Where to?” May asked quietly. Harvey nodded his head in the direction of the tide pools as they slowly crossed the beach.

“I thought the event was on the docks?” May asked conversationally. She was trying hard to distract Harvey from the many stares they were receiving from the others, though he seemed to not notice nor care about that.

"Mayor Lewis doesn't send the boat out until 10:30, so we have a little over a half hour before it begins," Harvey replied.

"What does everyone usually do until then?" May asked. This was her first Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, after all, so she wasn’t sure what to expect.

Harvey gave a soft chuckle. "Well, I used to hate this event because all the couples spend the time before it starts standing by the shore enjoying each other's company in front of such a romantic view while us single people sat around doing nothing but waiting. I think I'll like this year much better.”

Sure enough, all along the shoreline May could see couples standing together, content to watch the tide roll in and out with their partner. Harvey led May toward the bridge to the tide pools and held on to her waist to help her across the bridge. May didn't need the help, but she appreciated it anyway. The only people over by the tide pools were Robin and Demetrius. May was grateful that Harvey had found a mostly private area for them to be. Leave it to Harvey to know exactly where the best secluded areas were.

When they reached the shoreline by the tide pools, May sat right down on the sand, hardly caring that she was getting sand everywhere. She expected Harvey to be hesitant about sitting directly on the sand, but he joined her in an instant. For awhile they sat in silence together, staring out at the beautiful ocean and listening to the sound of the waves. May didn't realize it at first, but she had started to shiver. She hated to admit it, but Harvey was right. The chill of the evening air combined with the cool breeze from the ocean was making May incredibly cold. Without saying a word, Harvey removed his jacket and draped it over May's shoulders when he had noticed her shivering. May instantly felt the residual warmth of his body from the lining of his jacket.

"I love you," May said in an instant, sighing contentedly as she laid her head against his shoulder. It took May a moment to realize what she had just said out loud. She hadn't meant to, she knew he wanted to take things slow, but his act of kindness combined with such a romantic setting caused her to say what had been in her heart for awhile.

May immediately regretted saying this, as she felt Harvey's body instantly tense up and his expression fell in a heartbeat. He turned his face away from May and she was suddenly terrified that she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Harvey, I'm so sorry," May said quietly. "I know you want to take things slow, I'm sorry, I just... It just slipped out."

When Harvey turned his face back towards her, she could see tears in his eyes and his shoulders were visibly shaking.

"In my whole life, no one has ever said that to me," Harvey said with a shaky voice, trying his hardest to fight the stream of tears falling down his cheeks. May lifted a hand to his cheek and gently wiped away his tears with her thumb. He lovingly placed his hand atop hers and gave it a squeeze, her concerned expression melting into a warm, loving smile.

"I can't tell you how many lonely nights I've spent dreaming of the day that someone, anyone, would say those words to me. I've spent the last few years of my life convinced that no one ever would."

"I love you" May repeated, looking Harvey directly in the eyes as she spoke to assure him that she meant it fully and completely.

"I love you, too, May," he finally said, voice still shaking.

In an instant, May and Harvey wrapped their arms around each other and Harvey pulled her eagerly against him and planted his lips hungrily on hers. Harvey kissed May in a way that they had never kissed before. Their previous kisses had been soft and gentle, short yet sweet. This kiss held a passion and desire that May had been desperate to show, but had restrained herself for Harvey's comfort. May allowed herself to melt into him as they kissed, their tongues expertly dancing together in harmony as they passionately kissed on the beach. Nearby she could hear Robin shooing Demetrius away from the tide pools to give them their privacy, but it all felt a million miles away. All that mattered was this moment, this kiss, this man.

When their lips finally separated, all they could do was exchange giddy smiles and stare starstruck into each other's eyes. When May was finally able to tear her eyes away from his, she noticed half of the town staring at them from across the beach. May simply giggled and wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck, caressing the back of his head and playing with his hair.

"I think we've been spotted," May said playfully, tossing her head in the direction of the beach where the villagers were trying to play it cool, but were failing miserably. Harvey turned around to look and she could see his face blush slightly, though he didn’t appear to be as bothered by it as May had thought he would be.

"Let them watch," Harvey said with a light chuckle, planting a playful kiss on May’s cheek.

It was astonishing to see the sudden change in Harvey. Had this happened only a week earlier, May was positive that Harvey’s face would have turned bright red and he would have awkwardly excused himself to go run into the clinic and hide. It was amazing how much he had grown over the course of their relationship and she was glad that they had taken as much time as they needed to get comfortable with each other first before making their relationship known. Now that they had declared their love for each other, May was already seeing the impact that it was having on Harvey. It was as though the uttering of those three simple words had awakened something in Harvey that had laid dormant for some time, if it ever even existed at all. This was a man who was starved for love and affection for his entire life and May was honored and exhilarated to be the one to provide him with it.

With their remaining time, Harvey and May sat silently once more on the beach, May nestled close to Harvey as she rested her head lovingly on his shoulder. She smiled every time she could feel Harvey’s lips press against the top of her head and it usually resulted in May letting out a soft, content sigh. After awhile, she could feel Harvey shift as he checked his watch.

"It's 10:25," Harvey said sadly, heaving a disappointed sigh. "Mayor Lewis will be casting out the boat soon."

May reluctantly pulled away from Harvey's embrace, her body already missing the warmth and comfort of being cuddled up next to him. She pulled the edges of Harvey’s jacket further around herself to try to make up for the sudden loss of his body pressed against hers, but it simply wasn’t the same. Harvey stood up quickly and extended a hand to May to help her up from the sand. She found it endearing how chivalrous he always was.

As they crossed the bridge leading back to the beach, they were approached by Pierre and Caroline. May noticed that Pierre’s arm was heavily bandaged and rested in a sling; no doubt he was responsible for the emergency call from the night before.

“Erm, good evening, uh, Doctor Harvey,” Pierre stammered, his eyes switching back and forth between Harvey’s face and his hand that was coupled with May’s. “Nice to, uh… nice night for… uh, nice to see you, May!” Pierre moved his attention over to May, still motioning his eyes back and forth between looking May in the eye and glancing down at hers and Harvey’s hands.

“Are you two, uh… when have you, erm… are you two together?” he finally asked awkwardly. Caroline rolled her eyes at her husband’s lack of tact, though May could see a hunger in her eyes that was eager to hear the answer.

Before May could answer, Harvey confidently replied, “Yes.”

Caroline’s eyes got even wider and May could see her practically dancing on her toes, eager to run and tell Jodi and Marnie the instant she was able to do so.

“Hey, that’s fantastic!” Pierre answered, his stuttering finally calming down. “There’s been rumors, but…” Before Pierre could finish speaking, Caroline elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince.

“How long have you been together?” Caroline asked curiously. 

"Just over half the season,” May answered. “We went on our first date the night of my birthday.” May could see a victorious smirk on Caroline’s face. “We were just trying to lay low at the beginning of our relationship to give us some breathing room. You know how much this town goes into a frenzy over the smallest little thing.” Caroline’s smirk instantly melted into a small scowl.

“Well hey, I’m really happy for you two,” Pierre said jovially, reaching his hand out that _wasn’t_ in a sling to shake Harvey’s hand. “And thanks again for your help last night, Harvey, you really came through for me.” May could see Harvey do a double-take at hearing Pierre address him without his title.

“Not a problem,” Harvey replied pleasantly.

Suddenly, they could hear Mayor Lewis’ voice calling out from the pier, “The boat will be sent out momentarily, be sure to position yourself on the dock to view this magnificent sight!”

“We should get going, May hasn’t seen this yet and I want to make sure she has a perfect viewing spot,” Harvey said to Pierre and Caroline.

The two couples exchanged brief waves to each other as Harvey took May’s hand in his own and they continued on their way to the dock. Each villager they passed stared at them with giddy smirks or shocked expressions. May could even make out a few whispers as they walked by.

“Didn’t I tell you how sweet they are together, Georgie?” Evelyn whispered to George.

“So wait… the farmer had her choice of anyone and she picked the doctor?” Haley asked in confusion, turning to Alex. “I mean, I guess that’s kinda cute in a dorky sorta way.”

“Doctor Harvey got with the new chick?!” Sam asked in shock to no one in particular. He sounded almost impressed.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t smother the poor girl,” Pam uttered to herself with a cruel smirk.

“You two are so cute together!” Jodi said excitedly as May and Harvey walked by. May simply smiled and nodded as they approached the door to Willy’s shop where Mayor Lewis was standing, ready to cast the boat into the sea.

“Good evening, May,” Mayor Lewis said jovially. He seemed to be the only one who hadn’t noticed her display with Harvey by the tide pools. “The moonlight jellies are close, I already saw one glowing in the distance. Once we launch the candle boat, they’ll come up to the docks and say hello. What do you think… should I launch the boat now?”

“Sure,” May said with a nod. Mayor Lewis turned to the beautifully hand-crafted boat that held a large candle inside and pushed it out into the ocean. A few minutes passed in silence as the boat drifted further and further into the open waters. May could feel Harvey position himself behind her, wrapping his arms delicately around her waist from behind. To her left, she could hear Emily let out a soft ‘awww’.

May’s breath caught in her chest as she saw a small, faint light in the water about twenty feet from her. Suddenly, there was another and then another until the sea started to light up like a Winter Star display. Slowly, the swarm of moonlight jellies drifted toward the dock and they were so close now that May could probably reach out and touch one. She gave a soft gasp of awe as she watched the sight unfold before her eyes, it was a thing of absolute beauty. May looked over her shoulder to see how Harvey was reacting and she felt her cheeks flush when she saw that Harvey was watching her instead of the moonlight jellies.

“You should be watching this!” May said playfully, gesturing out toward the impressive display of bioluminescence taking place before their eyes.

“This is my sixth time seeing the moonlight jellies but only my first time getting to experience it with the woman I love,” Harvey said with a lovestruck smile. “My eyes know which direction to look in.” May blushed further as she cupped the sides of Harvey’s face with her hands and smiled up at him.

“I love you so much,” she said as her heart swelled. Now that it was out, she wanted to make sure she told him every chance she had.

“I love you too,” Harvey replied, smiling wider than May had ever seen from him before.

Harvey planted a kiss on her lips that was interrupted by the sound of Vincent shouting, “Mom! Mom! There’s a green one! I see it!”

Harvey reluctantly tore his lips away from May’s to allow her to continue watching the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies. As May returned her gaze to the ocean to look for the green jellyfish, she smiled as she could feel Harvey’s arms tighten around her waist to hold her closer. This was, without a doubt, the most perfect night. For the next half hour, the town remained frozen in place, watching as the jellyfish drifted toward the shore, then slowly began to make their way back out to the ocean once more.

As the last of the jellyfish were swimming back out to sea, May could feel small drops of water on her skin. Either the waves from the ocean were spraying her or it was starting to rain. As she looked around her and saw the rest of the town turning their gaze to the sky, she determined that it must have just started to rain.

"Well, folks, it looks like we'll have to end this one early," Lewis called out to everyone. "We've been rained out. Everyone back home before it really starts pouring!"

The villagers all started running in a flurry as though it were an emergency, but May couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It was just a little bit of rain. Harvey, on the other hand, took May by the hand and began walking with her quickly up the docks and back toward town.

"We'd better get back before we get soaked," Harvey said urgently. May couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sweetheart, it's just a little rain," May said casually, however no sooner had she said this then the rain started pouring down much harder.

“Rain leads to wet clothes, wet clothes lead to low body temperature, low body temperature leads to hypothermia,” Harvey said matter-of-factly. May had to hold back a snort of laughter at how endearing it was that Harvey really and truly could never turn off being a doctor.

Harvey took his coat that was still draped over May’s shoulders and tried to hold it above her head to block the rain. May quickly dashed out from under the coat to stand freely under the downpour.

"Honey, you're going to be soaking wet," Harvey said with concern.

"That's the idea," May said with a devilish grin. She loved the rain and never had any problem standing in the middle of a downpour and getting soaking wet… at least when there was no farm work to be done. She quickly began to run across the beach with Harvey trying his best to keep up with her, still trying in vain to chase her down to cover her with his jacket. By the time they made it into town square, he knew it was useless. By now, everything was soaking wet, even his jacket.

May skipped happily through each puddle all the way across town square until she reached the door to the clinic. She paused outside of the door, unsure if she and Harvey would be parting ways here or not. Once Harvey had caught up to her, slightly out of breath, he began to chuckle as he looked down at his soaking wet jacket.

“Well, I suppose this will do neither of us any good now,” Harvey commented with a slight frown.

“If you want to go home and change, I understand,” May said, feeling slightly guilty. Harvey shook his head vehemently.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, a true gentleman escorts a lady home,” Harvey said, holding out his arm to May. She smiled as she hooked her arm in Harvey’s and they began to walk together toward the farmhouse. May was reminded of their first date over half a season ago when Harvey had insisted on escorting her home as well. Back then it had been far more awkward and May was elated that their relationship was finally starting to feel like it was going somewhere.

By the time they arrived at the foot of the steps to the farmhouse there wasn’t a single inch of their clothing that wasn’t completely soaked by the rain. The giddy smile that had been on May's face never left but Harvey still appeared hesitant and concerned.

“Okay, okay, we’re here, let’s get you inside and warm you up,” Harvey said quickly.

“You can’t deny a girl a kiss in the rain, you have to at least give me that one,” May said playfully, grabbing Harvey by his necktie and pulling him close. He dropped his jacket at the foot of the stairs in surprise as she flung her arms around his neck, planting a soft, delicate kiss upon his lips.

Just as May pulled back, Harvey’s arms instantly wrap around her waist, holding her close as he leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was deep and hungry, as though Harvey were picking up where they had left off on the beach. He moaned softly against her lips, the sound caught her off guard and sent a pleasant thrill through her. She broke their kiss in surprise as Harvey lifted her up off of the ground, still gripping her waist tightly as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist for support. May leaned in once more, her lips lingering just barely apart from his.

“I love you,” she uttered in a whisper, her arms still clinging onto his neck as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist to keep her in his grasp.

“I _need_ you,” he replied in a deep, low growl. May had never before heard this voice from Harvey and her heart began to race. She had needed him for a long time and had only been waiting for his need to catch up to hers, and for him to be ready to act on it.

“Are you sure?” May asked, staring into Harvey’s vibrant green eyes to search for any sign of uncertainty. As eager as she was, May had to be certain that this was what Harvey truly wanted.

“ _Yoba_ , yes I am,” he said breathlessly. The upward curve of his mustache and the delighted crinkle in the corners of his eyes were all the proof May needed.

Harvey made his way up the stairs carefully, if a bit clumsily, with May still wrapped tightly around him. When they reached the top, May twisted in Harvey’s arms, trying awkwardly to open the door. It was locked. Why May bothered to lock her door in a town that didn’t even see a need for a sheriff, she really didn’t know. It was a maddening roadblock.

“Fuck!” May growled under her breath. Harvey instantly released her and began digging in his pockets for her key.

“Where did I put that damn key,” Harvey muttered as he dug around desperately in his pockets.

May’s eyes fell on his jacket, lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of the porch steps. All of a sudden she remembered _exactly_ where the key had gone, and made a mad dash down the steps. May rifled swiftly through the pockets of Harvey’s jacket until her fingers closed around the key to her door. The cold left her fingers clumsy, and though she kept a solid grip on the key, the sodden jacket slipped out of her grasp and fell back to the stairs with a plop. She nearly bent to pick it up, but Harvey waved her off.

“Just leave it,” Harvey urged her. His eyes remained fiercely intent on May as she fumbled with the key in the lock, finally managing to get the door of the farmhouse open.

The jacket was tossed back onto the floor of the porch steps, she hardly had time to deal with that at the moment, as she raced back up the steps with her key in hand. The anticipation that Harvey displayed was obvious by the way his fierce gaze remained intently on May as she fumbled with the key in the lock, finally managing to get the door of the farmhouse open.

The door had barely opened when Harvey wrapped his arms once more around May, pulling her in for another deep kiss as they awkwardly found their way through the door. May managed to kick the door closed once they had passed the threshold of the farmhouse, her lips still attached to Harvey in an awkward, clumsy dance. Before May could even begin to think of what to do next, she heard the unmistakable sound of King’s paws running across the room to greet them. May groaned against Harvey’s lips and she could feel Harvey tense up as King leapt up onto his leg as always.

“Not a good time, buddy,” Harvey uttered, trying to shoo King away with his hand. His efforts were in vain as King continued to wag his tail expectantly. Harvey was very clearly in need of rescue.

“King! No!” May scolded, gently lifting King away from Harvey.

King whimpered and trotted back to his bed with his head hanging low. For a second May felt guilty for scolding him, it wasn’t his fault, but it hardly seemed to matter at the moment. There were more important matters. May turned back to Harvey to find him staring longingly at her.

“Where were we?” May asked with a lopsided smirk.

“Right about here,” Harvey answered hungrily, his breath becoming shallow as he resumed kissing her.

Harvey’s lips began to trail across May’s cheek and down to her neck. A shiver ran down her spine at the bristley feel of Harvey’s mustache against the soft flesh of her neck. He seemed so caught up in the heat of the moment that he didn’t quite seem to know what to do next, as though his mind had blanked and all he could do was kiss her repeatedly until he could figure it out. May had to remind herself that it had been quite some time since Harvey's last relationship, even longer since there had been a modicum of tenderness or affection. As tempted as she was to lead him unceremoniously into the bedroom, perhaps by even dragging him there by his necktie, she knew whatever guidance she gave would need a bit more of a sense of propriety.

“Harvey, I… I want you to make love to me,” May began gently, wrapping her arms around his neck to wind her fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to have sex with you, I don’t want to fuck you… I want to make love to you.”

A quiet whimper escaped Harvey’s lips that May might have mistaken for fear or doubt if she hadn’t seen the look of euphoria on Harvey’s face. It was difficult to tell, but there was a moment where May suspected that Harvey was close to tears. She couldn’t imagine what his past sexual encounters had been like, but if his reaction to simply hearing ‘I love you’ was any indication, it had been quite some time since he had been shown any amount of love or care in the bedroom, if he ever had.

“I… I’d like that,” Harvey finally answered quietly, an obvious tremor in his voice.

May quietly took Harvey by the hand and led him into her bedroom. Harvey’s eyes began to dart wildly around the room as though he were seeing it properly for the first time. He had been in here a few times before, but never like this. The wide-eyed expression of disbelief on his face was endearing. May tugged lightly on Harvey’s hand to shake him from his reverie. His attention snapped back to her immediately, his longing smile returning. As his eyes scanned May up and down, his expression fell at the sight of her wet attire and she could see the slightest bit of Doctor Harvey appear.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” Harvey remarked, gesturing toward her.

The confidence he displayed as a doctor couldn’t mask the quiver of his voice or the nervousness and anticipation in his eyes. His hands were shaking so badly as he fumbled with the buttons on her shirt to the point that he couldn’t seem to un-do them. May took Harvey’s trembling hands into her own and squeezed them affectionately.

“I haven't done this in so long,” he said quietly. He turned his head, not quite able to look at her. Right away she caught on to the tone of shame in his voice.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” May said soothingly. “I’ve got this, you can just watch.”

May gently led him backward until the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed, guiding him into a sitting position on the edge of her bed. May stood just out of Harvey’s reach and slowly began to unbutton the buttons of her shirt. The nervous, anxious look on Harvey’s face melted as May peeled back her shirt to reveal a lacy pink bra, something brand new that she had acquired in the hopes that tonight would be the night she and Harvey finally got intimate. She was thanking Yoba for such perfect timing.

“You came prepared,” Harvey grinned as his face flushed red.

“Just in case,” May purred, biting playfully at her bottom lip. Harvey’s breath caught in his throat.

May decided to leave the bra on a little longer, not only to tease Harvey for a bit but to show off the matching set. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, revealing a dainty pair of matching lace panties. Harvey let out a low, guttural moan, shifting restlessly in place. He looked almost uncomfortable as he sat at the edge of the bed, fully clothed as he watched May strip down in front of him.

“Let me help,” May said soothingly, kneeling in front of Harvey to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his slacks.

Harvey had to lift himself slightly off of the bed for May to slide his pants down his legs, though it was difficult to slide his soaking pants off, still wet from the rain. She didn't bother untying his shoes, she just grabbed them by the heel and yanked them off, tossing them aside along with his pants. Harvey visibly shuddered as May reached for the waistband of his boxer-briefs, his breathing becoming more erratic than ever as she slid them off and discarded them. There was a hunger and impatience in his gaze that was palpable. His once eager expression now almost pained as May drew closer to him in only her undergarments.

"We're almost there, sweetheart," May said in a rush, standing upright to remove his tie. The red silk was soaked through, the knot stubbornly refusing to budge. As May fiddled with the knot, she could see Harvey growing more and more impatient.

"Just leave it," Harvey pleaded desperately.

"Wet clothes lead to low body temperature, low body temperature leads to hypothermia," May replied deviously in a near identical tone to the one Harvey had used earlier in the night when he issued the same warning to her.

Harvey let out a low, frustrated chuckle. Before May could make another attempt, he reached up, hooked his fingers around the knot and yanked down hard. The knot finally gave, and Harvey pulled the thing up and over his head, tossing it away. His hands moved automatically to the top button of his shirt, but then he paused, a look of hesitation on his face.

"I'll take it from here," May said softly, already reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

Harvey looked mortified and turned away, wincing as she began to unbutton his shirt, revealing a magnificently hairy chest. It had occurred to May in that moment that she had never seen even a sliver of his chest, as he always wore shirts that were buttoned up all the way to his neck. Speaking of his neck, May was surprised to see a rather large adam’s apple at Harvey’s throat, something that was typically covered up by the knots of his necktie and the collars of his shirts. As May’s eyes travelled downward, she smiled fondly at the small but distinct belly that Harvey had. His loose clothing and multiple layers did a decent job of shielding it from view under normal circumstances. May smiled lovingly at Harvey as she looked him over once more from head to toe.

"I know I'm not quite what you expected," Harvey said dejectedly, but May held a finger to his lips.

"You're gorgeous," May answered honestly.

"So are you," Harvey added, reaching out to rest his hands on May's hips. "But if you don't hurry up and remove those, I don't think I'll make it to the end." Harvey motioned to May's bra and panties, causing May to smirk in amusement. There would be plenty of time to shower Harvey with compliments later, whether he liked it or not.

As Harvey peeled off his shirt, May was already reaching behind her to one-handedly unhook her bra. Harvey let out a gasp of reverence as it fell to the floor. She might’ve given him time to marvel, but she was too eager and his impatience was catching. It took only a moment to slip her panties off. As she moved to join Harvey on the bed, he held up a hand, stopping her.

“Condom… wallet…” Harvey stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He pointed desperately to his slacks that were in a pile on the floor. May nodded, digging around in the pockets. Sure enough, tucked into his wallet was a condom. The packaging looked crisp and neat as though he had only placed it there recently.

“I see you also came prepared,” May said with a sly grin, handing him the condom.

“Just in case,” Harvey answered breathlessly, already ripping the packaging open.

The moment Harvey was ready, May’s breath caught in her chest in anticipation. She smiled lovingly at Harvey and pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder, guiding him backward onto the bed. She straddled him as he lay back, running her nails delicately over his chest and swirling her fingers through the curls of hair on his chest. She could feel Harvey's back arch from underneath her, incapable of waiting much longer.

“I need you,” he moaned once more as his large hands grasped her hips, almost guiding her along.

With her hands resting gently on Harvey's chest for support, May lowered herself down. A strangled cry escaped Harvey's lips the moment he entered her. For a moment May was unsure if something was wrong until she saw the look on his face. His eyelids fluttered as a mixture of a gasp and a moan escaped his lips, too incoherent to speak properly.

May stayed motionless for a moment, remaining in place to allow Harvey to revel in the feel of her. She could feel her body urging her to move, and yet at the same time it was wonderful to just remain still, watching the look of pure ecstasy on Harvey’s face.

“I’m s-sorry, I got c-caught up in-” Harvey stammered, but May held a finger to his lips to silence him.

“Don’t be sorry… I want you to enjoy every moment of this,” May reassured him soothingly. “Take as much time as you need. Just tell me what you want.”

“Go slow,” Harvey instructed quietly. “I want to enjoy this with you.”

May smiled lovingly at Harvey as she very slowly began to move her hips in small, circular motions. It was a painfully slow start, but she could tell from the look on Harvey’s face that it was a welcome transition. As if by reflex, Harvey’s hands grasped gently at her hips, a tentative push-and-pull encouraging her movements. She was more than happy to let him guide her, right now she wanted this to be about _him_ . _His_ desires. She wanted, more than anything else, to remind him what this could be like - what it _should_ be like - with someone you loved.

It was endearing to see Harvey trying to communicate his needs to May while he was experiencing something so thrilling and unfamiliar, or at the very least long-forgotten. The pleasure seemed too much for him to be able to speak and May tried her best to read each of his cues. As his grip tightened, she knew that he wanted, no, _needed_ her to go faster. The circular movement of her hips sped up as she began to rock back and forth, eliciting a low, deep moan from Harvey. In the moment he seemed incapable of anything more than nonverbal expressions of pleasure in the form of moans, gasps, and grunts. May leaned forward, planting a trail of kisses down his neck, over the sizable adam’s apple at his throat and down to his chest. She slid her hands up, her fingers once more playing delicately with the swirls of hair on his chest. From beneath her, she could feel Harvey shudder pleasantly at the sensation of her touch.

“You’re so gorgeous,” May purred. She raised herself up, raking her nails up and down his hairy chest as her hips continued to work in slow, deliberate circles. Harvey began to shake his head in protest, but May immediately planted a gentle kiss onto his lips. “None of that. You’re gorgeous, I truly mean that.”

May maintained a steady, rhythmic pace as she rocked against Harvey, for the moment he seemed to revel in the feel of her. The pace he had set for her was steady, but the longer she kept it the clearer it became that it was not enough. Harvey quivered beneath her. His once satisfied moans had become desperate and his grip of her waist tightened. He needed more; truth be told, so did she. May had meant for this to be about his needs, not hers, but as she quickened her motions, her own pleasure built to a pitch she could no longer ignore. May gasped out in surprise as she could feel Harvey begin to move beneath her, slowly at first, as his hips began to move in rhythm with hers. May rested her hands on Harvey’s broad shoulders to brace herself, her nails digging slightly into his skin. With each upward thrust of Harvey’s hips May cried out louder and sharper, her own ability to speak leaving her as they both neared their peak. Words at this moment were unnecessary, not that May was in her right mind enough to even form the words she would want to say.

Their once in sync motions became more erratic and uncoordinated as Harvey quickened his pace. His grip around May’s waist had tightened as though he were clinging to May for dear life. His long, slender fingers dug into May’s skin to the point that it was almost painful, but May found it strangely satisfying. It was as though Harvey had lost all control over himself with each passing second and his energy invigorated May. She could feel an electricity coursing through her body, growing in intensity with each carnal grunt and wild thrust until she could no longer restrain herself. Her body felt weak as she leaned forward onto Harvey for support, burying her face deep into the crook of his neck as she reached her peak. She unleashed a high-pitched shriek of ecstasy, muffled against his shoulder as she kept her face buried against his flesh.

As she rested her chest against his, her hips still moving in time with Harvey’s, she could feel his breathing become labored and ragged. May delicately planted a trail of kisses along Harvey’s collarbone, wordlessly coaxing him toward his peak. At the feel of her lips along his bare skin, Harvey spasmed beneath her, calling out in a deep, low moan pitching up into a frantic shout as he climaxed. May continued her trail of kisses along his skin until the tension in Harvey’s body finally began to relax. She slid off gently and nestled herself at his side, resting an arm lazily across his heaving chest.

“Th-that was… I... “ Harvey sputtered, but May delicately kissed Harvey’s lips to silence him.

“You don’t have to talk, it’s okay,” May whispered gently. “Just take your time.”

Harvey wrapped an arm around her, pulling her naked body as close to his as she could get. She rested her head comfortably against Harvey’s shoulder, smiling as she watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest begin to even out. It was oddly soothing, watching as Harvey’s breathing gradually returned to normal. When he seemed to have finally relaxed, Harvey turned his head toward May and smiled. It was a warm, glowing smile filled with all the love that Harvey held for her and she could feel that love radiating from him. May looked up into Harvey’s eyes and smiled in return, the arm that was draped across his chest squeezed him tight as she found herself unable to get as close to Harvey as they had just been.

“I love you so much,” May repeated, unable to stop herself saying it yet again. She would say it all night if she needed to.

“I love you too,” Harvey said in return. “I wish I could have told you so much sooner. I was just… I was so afraid of being the first one to say it. You make me so happy, May, I really do love you.”

May found her fingers absentmindedly tracing delicate, lazy circles across Harvey’s chest, swirling and teasing the tight curls of hair on his chest. Harvey’s fingers seemed to be equally active as he gently twisted the ends of May’s hair around his fingertips. For the longest time they remained silent, held in the other’s embrace, as they quietly soaked in the feeling of their warm bodies next to each other, skin against skin. May looked up into Harvey’s eyes and saw that he appeared more content than she had ever seen him before. She wished he could stay with her all night, especially given how late it already was, but it seemed too good to believe that he could stay the night. The last time she had asked him to stay, she had woken up the next morning alone and disappointed. Of course, that almost seemed like a far off memory now. Things seemed different now that she and Harvey were in love. May swallowed around a small lump in her throat and looked Harvey lovingly in the eyes.

“You don’t have to if you’re not ready, that’s perfectly fine,” May began slowly, “but if you want to, you can stay the night here.” May winced slightly in uncertainty, though Harvey immediately let out a soft, shaky sound that seemed to be a mix of a disbelieving gasp and an amused laugh. After a few moments of incoherent sounds during which Harvey looked both flustered and giddy, he finally took a deep breath and responded.

“I’d love to,” Harvey answered with a wide grin.

May immediately rested her chest against Harvey’s and planted a deep, passionate kiss onto his lips. She could feel her lips quiver as he let out a low, soft laugh of contentment from deep within the back of his throat. When she finally pulled away, May looked down at Harvey once more to see his handsome face staring back at her, his forehead still covered in small droplets of water that were a mix of rain water and sweat.

“Well if you’re going to stay, then we should probably shower and clean ourselves up,” May said, tilting her head suggestively. Harvey looked slightly disappointed as May rose from the bed and he stayed put.

“Oh… I’ll just, um… I’ll just wait for you here, you can go first,” Harvey stammered, looking slightly crestfallen.

“Oh for Yoba’s sake, Harvey, I meant for us to shower _together_ ,” May clarified, unable to stop herself from giggling slightly. She had to remind herself that Harvey needed the direct approach sometimes. Harvey scrambled out of bed eagerly and joined May by her side in an instant.

“Sorry,” Harvey muttered with an embarrassed chuckle. He almost reached up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck again, but May was not about to see the return of his nervous tic, not now. She took him by the hand instead and led him into the bathroom.

They had undressed in such a hurry, so eager to finally get into bed with each other, that neither of them truly got to revel in the look and feel of the other’s body. May was anxious and excited to explore every inch of Harvey’s body with soapy hands and was exhilarated by the thought of Harvey doing the same with her. May turned on the faucet to the shower and looked hungrily at Harvey as she closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I gotta be completely honest here… This will probably be the only explicit chapter of the entire series. My apologies in advance, I know smut and explicit content are kinda expected in the world of fanfic, but I’m just not super comfortable writing it. IRL, I’m asexual (a fact which is probably BLATANTLY obvious considering it took me well over 100,000 words to get these two into bed) so this is all just kinda out of my wheelhouse. I at least wrote this chapter for those who’ve stuck around this long expecting this long-winded fic of mine to culminate in some good ol’ steamy smut, you guys have earned it, but I just don’t know that I’d be able to successfully keep it up on a regular basis. I really do feel like I’m letting so many of you down, I probably shouldn’t have started a romance fic if I couldn’t cut it, but I honestly thought I'd have given up on this fic before I ever made it to this point. I know I don’t have it in me to do any more than I just did (trust me, even this amount had me so far out of my league, it’s ridiculous). I’m nothing but a fluff writer, it seems. Anyway, moral of the story here is that for their FIRST time together, I got explicit, but that’s about it, folks. Anything after this will be alluded to. I ended the chapter somewhat abruptly with May closing the door behind her as a way to illustrate me closing the door on writing further explicit content. Trust me, you can rest assured that Harvey and May will enjoy a healthy sex life behind the scenes, I just probably won’t be writing about it in great detail. Sorry again. Sincerely, your friendly neighborhood asexual.  
> (Notes as of 4/13/20: Since posting this chapter, I have never felt comfortable with it... I hated the original draft, in fact. So, this has since been re-written to make me more comfortable with it and I hope all of you as well.)


	29. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Harvey wake up together after the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.

**Fall 1**

Harvey awoke the morning after the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies to the faint sound of a dog barking outdoors. For a moment, Harvey forgot where he was and was wondering why on earth he was hearing a dog near the clinic. As his eyelids slowly flickered open and closed, he could feel an arm draped over his bare chest as he finally remembered where he was. His eyes immediately flew open and he could see the faint outline of May laying next to him, fast asleep… at least she _appeared_ to be fast asleep, he could only make out her blurry outline at the moment without his glasses on. Harvey was cursing his terrible eyesight at the moment, wishing he could see the beautiful woman laying next to him properly. He was afraid of leaning over to grab his glasses out of fear of waking her, so he simply laid perfectly still, smiling as he felt May’s arm rise and fall with each breath he took.

As Harvey laid in bed, his thoughts began to wander to the night before; the best night of his life. It was true what Harvey had said to May, she was the first person in his entire life to love him. Many of his foster families cared for him and perhaps they may have loved him, but if they did, it was certainly never something that was told to him. The few relationships he had in college were never anything serious and the one and only long-term relationship he had since moving to Pelican Town was toxic and unhealthy. Gwen never even respected him, let alone loved him.

But May... Harvey could feel his breath catch in his chest and his heart rate increase just thinking about her. From the first time he had met her exactly half a year earlier, he had known she was something special. At the time, he never would have dreamed that she would be somebody so important in his life and he certainly never would have imagined that he would be in love with her, and more importantly, that she would be in love with him in return. There was still a small part of Harvey that firmly believed that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up any minute now all alone in his tiny apartment. If this was a dream, Harvey was not eager to wake from it any time soon. He would gladly spend eternity trapped in a dream if it meant that he could continue feeling the way he did in this moment.

Harvey replayed the moment on the beach over and over again in his mind, his smile growing wider each time he replayed the memory. It wasn’t long until his thoughts drifted to what had followed and Harvey could feel his heart rate increase even further. From the moment he and May had started dating, Harvey had gone through so much self-doubt and uncertainty about their relationship that he had shielded himself from her and no matter how hard he had tried, he simply could not break through the barrier that he had against being intimate with May. It was incredible how just three simple words had so quickly and suddenly made those barriers disappear. A lifetime spent being starved of love and affection had taken a drastic toll on Harvey and now, for the first time in his life, he finally felt like everything was going to be okay. As long as he had May by his side, life suddenly seemed full of possibilities.

The sudden sound of May’s alarm clock ringing had snapped Harvey out of his reverie. Next to him, he heard May let out a startled gasp. Harvey wished that he had known ahead of time, he could have shut the alarm off and woken May up more gently. May quickly reached over to shut off the alarm, then immediately returned her arm to its previous position atop Harvey’s chest.

“G’morning, handsome,” May said with a sleepy yawn. The hand she had rested on his chest began to delicately pull and tease at the hair on his chest.

“Good morning, love,” Harvey said sweetly, kissing her delicately on the tip of her nose, though he had been aiming for her lips.

Even this close to her face, he still couldn’t see her as well as he wanted to. Now that May was awake, Harvey sat up slightly in bed and leaned over to grab his glasses from the nightstand. Once he had placed his glasses on and straightened them appropriately, he looked over at May and smiled at the sight of her beautiful face.

“Ah, that’s better,” Harvey said with a content sigh. He placed a hand lovingly on the side of her face and stroked her cheek. “ _Now_ I can see you.”

“Last night was incredible,” May said affectionately. She planted a series of soft, delicate kisses along his collarbone and up his neck until her lips met Harvey’s. The moment their lips met, Harvey could feel his breath catch in his chest and he knew exactly where this was likely to lead. It pained him to do so, but he pulled his lips away from May’s with a disappointed sigh.

“I only had one condom,” Harvey said with a pained expression.

“Well then it looks like _someone_ will have to stock up at the clinic to remedy that,” May said, tilting her head playfully. He could tell that she was acting playful and coy about it, but he could sense her disappointment. Harvey never wanted to be a disappointment to May. He turned his face away for a moment as he began to worry, but May placed a loving hand on the side of his face and guided his face forward again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” May said lovingly. “There’s all the time in the world now, I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” The sparkle in May’s eyes was overwhelming as she stared at him with nothing but love and affection. Harvey could feel his cheeks flush under May’s loving gaze. So this is what it felt like to have someone love you.

“I love you, too,” Harvey said in return. He nuzzled his face against May's collarbone affectionately, but stopped when he felt her flinch. For a half a second he thought he had done something to upset her and was cursing himself for whatever it was that he might have done wrong, but he could hear May let out a soft, high-pitched giggle.

"That mustache tickles!" May said gleefully, still giggling.

"My offer still stands... say the word, and it's gone," Harvey said with a grin, though he secretly hoped it would never come to that. It was his only feature that he actively liked.

"Never," May answered immediately. "It's a nice tickle... I like it."

Harvey playfully rested his face against her collarbone once more and shook his face back and forth rapidly as May let out a shriek of laughter. It was the sweetest sound Harvey had ever heard in his life. Once her laughter had died down, she turned to Harvey and kissed him gently on the nose. Her playful, excited smile suddenly began to fade.

“I wish we could just lay in bed all day together,” May said sadly.

“Why can’t we?” Harvey asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“First day of fall,” May answered with a frown. “I have so much work to do, it’s ridiculous. I probably should be jumping immediately out of bed to get started, but the company is just too good right now.”

“I forgot about the first day of fall,” Harvey said with a disappointed sigh. “Hey, now that I have some farm experience under my belt, do you want me to help you out today? I can’t do much, but I’ll do my best.”

“I think Nugget would like that,” May said with a small giggle. “She’s been missing you.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Harvey replied. “I’ll have to stop by the clinic this morning, I have one appointment on the schedule today and a few things I have to take care of, but it shouldn’t be long. I’ll head straight over after that.”

As May sat up in bed to stretch, the blanket fell away from her, exposing her bare chest as she yawned and stretched. Harvey instinctively averted his eyes for her privacy before reminding himself that he was not only allowed, but encouraged, to stare. May giggled when she caught him staring and kissed him gently on his cheek.

“You’re cute,” May said with a smirk. “You can keep watching if you want.”

May rose from the bed and crossed the room to her closet to begin getting dressed for the day. Harvey couldn’t stop himself from staring even if he wanted to. She was so beautiful and even after all this time, he still couldn’t comprehend how someone so beautiful could want to be with someone like him, let alone fall in love with him. Harvey had to remind himself that it didn’t matter what her reasons were. He loved her and she loved him. Once May was completely dressed, she turned her attention back to Harvey. 

“I’ll start making us some breakfast while you get dressed,” May said.

“I don’t mind making breakfast,” Harvey said with a shrug.

“Hey, you just spent the last week catering to me, give me a chance to spoil _you_ ,” May replied with a warm smile. Harvey nodded in agreement.

An awkward moment passed as he waited until May left the room before getting out of bed, but she lingered in the room for a bit, just staring back at him. He finally raised a questioning eyebrow her direction, wondering what was keeping her.

“Hey, you got to see me, it’s only fair that I get to see you,” May said, biting her bottom lip deviously.

Harvey could feel the skin on the back of his neck burn up in embarrassment as he hesitantly rose from the bed, standing before May completely naked. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, and yet at the same time, he had also never felt so safe. May smiled and mimicked taking a picture with a camera, even making a clicking sound with her tongue as she did so.

“Gorgeous,” May said with a loving smile. “That’s a mental picture I’m keeping forever.” Harvey could feel his face blush even worse as May left the room to make breakfast.

It took Harvey a moment to realize that his clothing options were very limited. He looked down at the floor to find his clothing from the previous night strewn all across the room. Since his clothes had spent the evening in a crumpled heap on the ground, there were spots on his clothing that hadn’t dried completely and were still damp from the rain the night before.

“This’ll have to do,” Harvey said to himself with a sigh.

As he dressed himself in the clothing from the night before, he cringed at how unkempt he looked with his wrinkled slacks, rain-soaked shirt, and sloppy tie. This was certainly not up to his usual appearance standards. He looked around for his jacket and couldn’t find a trace of it, who knows where it had ended up in the excitement of the evening. The last place he could remember seeing it was when May grabbed her key from the pocket, but he had understandably lost track of it at that point. It seemed silly, but he now held a completely new fondness for this jacket, the jacket that had led May to confess her love for him. Hopefully it would turn up at some point.

“What’s for breakfast?” Harvey asked, sniffing the aroma in the air as he entered the kitchen. “Smells good.”

“Just some eggs, toast, and coffee, nothing special” May answered with a shrug. “I wish I had time for a great big breakfast for our first morning together, but I know we both have a busy day and don’t have a lot of time.”

“Hey, I’ll take whatever time I can get,” Harvey said, wrapping his arms around May from behind.

“As much as I love your arms around me, and Yoba knows I do, I have _got_ to get this breakfast made,” May said with a delicate chuckle. “Why don’t you go take a seat, I’ll be done soon.”

Harvey begrudgingly tore his arms away from May and took a seat at the table to wait for breakfast. The minute he sat down, he could hear King’s paws bound across the room and King rested his front paws on Harvey’s knees.

“Hey, buddy!” Harvey said excitedly, scratching him extra affectionately behind his ears. He felt bad after dismissing him the night before, but he had not been in any state to focus on King at that moment.

It was unfortunate that breakfast had to be so rushed this morning, but Harvey could tell that May was starting to stress about how much work she had to do today. While they ate, she kept glancing uncertainly at her watch and he could see her eyes unintentionally dart toward the door that led outside, no doubt eager to begin her work for the first day of fall. The moment they had finished eating, May jumped from her seat and rushed over to the sink. Harvey quickly rose from his seat as well and held out a hand to stop her.

“I’ve got the dishes, you just get started on your work,” Harvey said kindly.

“Sweetheart, the whole point was for _me_ to take care of _you_ ,” May said with a sigh.

“Love isn’t about keeping score,” Harvey said matter-of-factly. “You’re busy this morning, I’m not. I’ve got free time to do the dishes, you don’t. Next time I need something, I know you’ll take care of me. That’s how love works.”

Harvey was taken aback as May practically flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. The force at which she thrust herself at his body was enough to cause him to stumble, thankfully it only pushed him against the kitchen counter which caused May to chuckle against his lips. He was the first to pull away, only because he knew how stressed May already was about her work.

“If you keep being cute like this, you’re going to have to _run_ , not walk, to get more condoms,” May said with a devilish smirk.

“Then I suppose I should finish up those dishes and head over to the clinic as quickly as possible,” Harvey replied, returning her smirk. “But you, my love, should get to work. I’ll try to be back as soon as I can.”

Harvey could tell that it took every ounce of willpower May had for her to remove her arms from around him and even he could feel a pang of sadness at the sudden lack of her embrace. As May approached the door to leave, she turned around and blew a kiss in Harvey’s direction. His hand quickly reached into the air, mimicking grabbing the kiss in the palm of his hand and placing it into the pocket of his slacks. As soon as the door closed behind May, Harvey quickly set to work in the kitchen. It wasn’t much, but he was able to clean and put away all of the breakfast dishes, plus wipe down the counters, stove, and sink to make them shine like brand new. He was happy to provide May with whatever help and peace of mind he could on her stressful day.

When he was finally ready to leave, Harvey descended the stairs of the farmhouse and let out a hearty laugh as he found where his jacket had ended up… it was in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the porch stairs, covered in mud. May must have tossed it aside after she had located the key to the farmhouse. He picked up the mud-soaked jacket and smiled fondly at it. When he looked over his shoulder to see if May was anywhere nearby, he could hear movement coming from inside of the coop and decided that it would be best not to bother her while she was trying to work. With his muddy jacket in hand, he began the walk down the cobblestone path into town.

It was just past 8:00 in the morning, meaning he would have _just_ enough time to get back home, take a quick shower, and get himself ready to start the day. He looked down at his damp, wrinkled clothes from the night before and hoped that he wouldn’t cross paths with anyone before he had the chance to get back home and freshen up. However, Harvey’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as he approached town square and saw Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline all huddled together near the community calendar just outside of Pierre’s shop. It could be no coincidence that they all just happened to gather at this spot so early in the morning, Harvey knew exactly what they were there for… to verify with their own eyes exactly what was being presented to them; the sight of Harvey walking home from May’s farm in the same attire he had worn the night before. He could hear the three of them whispering and giggling as he approached the clinic and they didn’t even try to hide their stares as he dug around his pocket for the key to the clinic.

“Ladies,” he said quietly with a nod of acknowledgement. He could feel his neck burning in embarrassment already.

“Harvey,” they all replied with a similar nod of acknowledgement. Under any other circumstances he would have been incredibly grateful to be acknowledged without his title but this morning, all he cared about was disappearing behind the door of his clinic as fast as possible.

The moment he got the clinic door open and stepped inside, he could hear the three of them giggling madly as the door shut behind him. He could already tell that this was going to be a long and unusual day for him.


	30. Under a Blanket of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incredibly busy day for both May and Harvey, they relax together on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes most of the dialogue from Shane's 2-heart event, just in a different setting. I hadn't meant to include it, but what can you do... It just sorta happened. I have no control over this anymore.

**Fall 1**

Hours passed by in what Harvey could only describe as the busiest day the clinic had ever experienced in five years. It was amazing how all of a sudden, multiple patients who he hadn’t seen in almost a year were suddenly showing an interest in their health all at the same time… and were also conveniently asking him all about his relationship with May. As the day wore on, Harvey was at least thankful that he and May had waited as long as they did to make their relationship public. If this was the sort of onslaught that they would have faced from the start, Harvey wasn’t certain if he would have survived it.

It wasn’t until the clinic closed at 3:00 that Harvey was able to take a moment to catch his breath. There was a mountain of paperwork to document the day’s events, but it was nothing he planned on tackling at the moment. Maybe tomorrow he would be in a better mindset to take it on, but today he only had thoughts of returning to Runaway Farm and helping May prepare for the start of fall as he had promised. The paperwork could be put off, but the cleaning and sanitizing of the exam room could not. Harvey quickly set to work to clean the exam room as quickly as possible so that he could be on his way. By the time he was done, he looked down at his watch with a frustrated sigh to see that it was already past 4:00. He was going to be showing up way later than he had wanted to.

Call it hopeless optimism, call it wishful thinking, or just call it being in love, Harvey decided to pack an overnight bag on the off chance that he would end up staying the night at May’s again. He certainly didn’t want to be caught walking back into town in the previous day’s outfit again. Hopefully she wouldn’t read into it as desperate or presumptuous, but he knew deep down that May just didn’t think that way. Harvey was nearly out the door before he remembered one last item that he needed to pack. He quickly approached the display shelf in the waiting room with over-the-counter goods and grabbed a box of condoms which he immediately stuffed at the very bottom of his duffel bag.

As Harvey approached Runaway Farm with his overnight bag in hand, he could hear May’s voice echoing through the farmland. He could see her across the field, delicately trimming dead leaves from her corn stalks as she sang to herself.

_“Under a blanket of blue_  
_Just you and I beneath the stars_  
_Wrapped in the arms of sweet romance_  
_The night is ours.”_  


Harvey watched her silently, smiling widely as he listened to her sing. Her voice was beautiful and it instantly helped Harvey feel relaxed after such a long, busy day. After a minute of watching her, Harvey crossed the field to join May.

_"Under a blanket of blue_  
_Let me be thrilled by all your charms_  
_Darling, I know my heart will dance_  
_Within your arms."_  


"You really _do_ have a lovely singing voice," Harvey said lovingly. May jumped at the sound of Harvey's voice, having been caught by surprise.

“Oh, geez, you scared me!” May exclaimed, turning around to face Harvey.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey replied gently. “I didn't mean to startle you, I was just eavesdropping on your performance.”

"I wouldn't call it a _performance_ , I just get caught up singing sometimes while I work," May said nervously. She looked slightly embarrassed at being overheard.

“Your voice is beautiful,” Harvey said sweetly, planting a quick kiss on top of May’s head. 

Harvey stood back to take a look at May’s farmland. It already looked significantly different than it had that morning when he left. The empty spaces that had been there first thing in the morning had been plowed once more and he could see indentations in the soft earth where May must have placed the new seeds. The corn stalks that she had been growing since summer were given some tender loving care as well and he could see that May had worked to trim each one of them by hand. He didn’t know much about May’s work, but it appeared to him that a majority of the work was already completed.

“I’m sorry for showing up so late, I had really wanted to help you today,” Harvey said sadly. “Is there anything left that needs to be done?”

“No, actually, I’m surprisingly ahead of schedule!” May said happily. “This new sprinkler system that Robin helped me install has made it so much faster for me to get my work done. This is really the first season I’ll get to properly test it out, but already it’s cutting my workload in half. I thought for sure I’d be working well into the night, but I’m just about finished.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, honey,” Harvey replied sweetly.

Harvey followed May as she crossed the field to her porch and took a seat. Harvey sat in the chair next to her and absentmindedly rested a hand on her thigh.

“How was your day?” May asked, turning her body slightly to give him her full attention.

“Exhausting,” Harvey said with a long sigh, rolling his head on his neck. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had such a busy day at the clinic.”

“Really?” May asked curiously. “I didn’t think the first day of fall would be that busy for you.”

“I didn’t either until I realized that there’s a plague spreading through the town,” Harvey said seriously. May looked at him with a worried expression until he began chuckling.

“Gossip,” Harvey clarified with a grin. “I can’t tell you how many completely minor injuries, fake illnesses, and bogus symptoms I’ve been faced with today all in the name of a little gossip,” Harvey said, removing his glasses temporarily to rub his eyes. “I swear, and this is not a joke, Marnie, Caroline, and Jodi _all_ showed up at the same time the minute the clinic opened, all with different stories, all trying to make the case for whose pretend symptoms were the worst to see who would be seen first to question me about our relationship. It was like they were competing to see who would be the first to get the juicy details.”

“So who won?” May asked playfully, leaning in close.

“Caroline thought she had it in the bag by dragging Pierre in for a check-up on his arm, but he was already on my schedule for 11:00 so that didn’t do her any good. But Jodi plays dirty… she brought Vincent along,” Harvey said, shaking his head in disbelief. “She knows that I see patients in order of the severity of their injuries but if they’re all relatively low risk, I see children first.”

“So… what was her story?” May asked, practically leaning out of her chair in fascination by this point.

“Over-exaggerated illness or not, it still falls under doctor/patient confidentiality,” Harvey said seriously. May couldn’t help but laugh at Harvey’s continued professionalism in the face of absurdity.

“And it wasn’t just Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline, if you’ll believe that,” Harvey went on. “I saw patients today who I haven’t seen in a very long time, claiming to suddenly want to take their health more seriously in one breath but then asking me how long you and I have been together in the next breath. I’ve been asked the same questions and given the same answers so many times today, my head is spinning. Funny how no one in this town knew I existed until I became the topic of hot gossip, now no one can get enough of me.”

“Well I’m really sorry you had to deal with that,” May said with a frown. “Sounds like we both had crazy busy days.”

The moment May had said that, Harvey’s stomach gave a long, loud growl. He flinched in embarrassment, but May patted him gently on the shoulder and smiled affectionately.

“You skipped lunch too, huh?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I had to,” Harvey commented. “I barely had time to breathe, let alone eat.”

“Same here,” May said with a frown. “I’m starving.”

“I don’t even want to _think_ about cooking dinner tonight,” Harvey said with a long sigh.

“Want to go out to the saloon?” May asked with a shrug. “We can finally pull it off now.”

“Ugh, I’m truly sorry, I just don’t think I can handle any more socializing for the day,” Harvey said wearily. “I got badgered enough this afternoon, the last thing I need is to watch everyone lose their minds just at the sight of us trying to have a night out. I know I’ll be fine to go out to the saloon later this week, but I just don’t think I can handle it after the day I’ve had.” He felt bad, he knew how eager May was to finally get out on the town and enjoy their time together out in the open, but he knew he couldn’t face a crowded saloon after the day he had just endured. Thankfully, May heaved a soft sigh of relief.

“I agree,” May said with a nod. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll go out to the saloon, grab some food to-go, and bring it back. I need to get away from this farm for a little while, I spent all day working and it’ll be nice to step away from the farm for a bit. You can stay here and keep King company and just relax after your long day so you don’t have to go out and see anybody. We each get that small little break we need, neither of us have to cook dinner, and we can still spend a great night together. We’ll try going out again another night, right now I just want to go out and bring you a nice dinner so that you don’t have to cook.”

“You would do that for me?” Harvey asked in awe.

“Of course!” May said loudly. “Sweetheart, I love you, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Harvey asked with an affectionate smile.

May rose from her seat and planted a soft, gentle kiss on top of his head.

“You’re so tall, I never get to kiss the top of your head unless you’re sitting down, but you kiss mine all the time,” May said with a soft giggle. “Your hair smells nice.”

Harvey shifted bashfully in his seat as May headed down the steps of the farmhouse to go to the saloon. The moment he saw May disappear down the path into town, he rose from his seat on the porch as an idea struck him. He had a surprise in mind for May, but he would have to find a few things first...

~*~

When May stepped foot inside of the saloon, she immediately saw Gus perk up as he beckoned her over to the bar.

“What’ll it be for you and Doctor H?” Gus asked with a smirk.

“I’d be mad at you for making assumptions if you weren’t completely accurate,” May said with a grin. “I guess just get us the usual, a slice of pizza and a plate of spaghetti.”

“Coming right up,” Gus said with a nod. He turned on his heels and disappeared into the back to prepare her order.

“So much for _‘we’re just friends’_ ,” May heard a voice say to her right. She looked over and saw Shane leaning against the fireplace, smirking at her as he took a deep gulp from his beer stein. May hadn’t even noticed that he was there.

“Oh, hey Shane,” May said nervously. Shane had been by the farm every day the previous week to help her with the chickens, but that was before she and Harvey had made their relationship public.

“I knew you were full of shit,” Shane said, still smirking. “I mean, I went to your farm every day last week, but I was paid to do it. No doctor on earth needs to check in on a sprained ankle twice a day, every day for a week.”

“Are you… upset?” May asked nervously. He continued smirking at her, but it was unnerving how much he kept bringing up her relationship with Harvey and she wasn’t sure if it was bothering him on some level.

“Nah,” Shane said, shaking his head. “I mean, I was at first, but… he’s a better man than me, you deserve him.”

“You’re a great guy, Shane,” May began slowly, but Shane let out a loud, annoyed scoff.

“Don’t pretend you know me,” Shane said, becoming somewhat serious. “Spending a week making smalltalk with me doesn’t mean you know me.” 

“You’re right, I _don’t_ know you,” May said honestly. “But maybe it’s time I start trying harder to get to know you better, if that’s alright with you.”

“You don’t wanna get to know me, Farmer, trust me,” Shane replied, sounding almost sad.

“Try me,” May said, folding her arms defiantly. Shane quietly sipped at his beer for a moment, staring blankly out at the saloon as though unsure of how to respond. When Shane finally broke the silence, he spoke quietly and thoughtfully.

“You ever feel like… no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?” Shane asked, his expression blank. May was taken aback by his question, she hadn’t actually expected him to open up to her. Before she could even respond, Shane continued speaking, still staring blankly out into the saloon and avoiding eye contact with her.

“Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” Shane went on, his voice barely above a whisper. “I just feel like no matter how hard I try, I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.”

“Shane, I-” May began, but Shane cut her off.

“How’s that for getting to know me?” Shane asked miserably. “You happy you opened that can of worms now, Farmer?”

“Honestly, yes,” May said kindly, causing Shane to do a double-take. “I moved here to get to know people, make new friends, start a new life. The time I’ve spent here is great, don’t get me wrong, but I still haven’t gotten to _know_ many people besides Robin and Harvey.”

“And you _want_ to know me?” Shane asked uncertainly.

“I do,” May answered honestly.

“Can’t imagine why,” Shane said to himself as he downed the remainder of his beer.

“I guess because to some level, I can relate, and maybe I can even help,” May said, resting a comforting hand on Shane’s shoulder. “I _have_ felt stuck, I _have_ felt lost, I _have_ failed. What do you think brought me here? I failed… miserably. I failed at my job, I failed in my relationship… I was going nowhere.”

“If only we were _all_ so lucky to have the deed to a farm handed to us on a silver platter,” Shane said sarcastically.

“The point I’m trying to make is that you never know what will come along to shake things up,” May said with a shrug. “A new job opportunity, an unexpected change in your life… a new friend, maybe?”

Shane simply shrugged, but May could see a small smile appear in the corners of his lips. She had the feeling that Shane didn’t have many friends and she could absolutely relate to that. Before Runaway Farm, she hadn’t had many friends either. Even after her move to Pelican Town, all she had was Robin and Harvey. There was a part of May that felt like she owed it to Shane to try to reach out to him. Especially after what he had just told her about feeling lost, a small part of May hoped that she could help him. It seemed crazy, he was fighting it so much, but she wanted to at least try. Just as May opened her mouth to continue talking to Shane, she could see Emily and Gus approach the counter. Emily arrived to top off Shane’s beer and Gus walked up to May, holding her to-go bag of food.

“Here ya go!” Gus said pleasantly, setting the bag on the counter. As May reached for the bag, Gus grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf behind him and placed it on the counter.

“Want a bottle of wine for the road?” Gus asked, wiggling his eyebrows. May hesitated for a moment, she felt bad tempting Harvey with wine when he could only have a single glass, but she supposed that one glass was better than none.

“Oh sure, why not,” May said with a shrug. Gus shifted the food inside of the bag to make room for the wine and placed the bottle inside.

“I’ll sell it to you at my cost,” Gus whispered, leaning in close to not be overheard.

“What did I do to deserve you taking such good care of me?” May asked with a smile of gratitude.

“Eh, I have a soft spot in my heart for young love,” Gus said, placing a hand over his heart.

“I wouldn’t exactly call us ‘young’,” May said with a chuckle.

“I’ve got at least twenty years on the both of you. Trust me, you’re young,” Gus said with a hearty laugh.

May counted out the money to pay for her food and threw in an extra little bit for a tip for Gus. She always appreciated how generous he was to not only herself, but the community in general.

“Tell Doctor H I said ‘hello’!” Gus said as May turned to leave.

“Will do,” May said with a nod. “Thanks, Gus.”

Before she left, she looked over at Shane and saw that he already had his face buried in his full beer stein.

“See you around, Shane,” May said kindly, waving awkwardly to him. Shane lowered his beer and awkwardly waved back.

“See you around, Farmer,” he replied. Again, May couldn’t be certain but she would have sworn that she saw the tiniest smile.

The long walk back to the farmhouse left May feeling winded, especially after her long day of working on the farm. It occurred to May that she had never really thought about what a long walk it really was until just now. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought that Harvey had done it every morning and every night for a week, without question, while her ankle was recovering. It was yet another thing about Harvey that she loved, the lengths to which he went to take care of her without worrying about how it negatively impacted himself. These days there was just too much to love about him.

When May stepped foot onto her farm, she nearly dropped the to-go bag of food at the sight before her. Just at the edge of her pond, she could see Harvey’s tall figure illuminated by a camping lantern that rested on top of a large blanket which was spread out on the ground. On top of the blanket were two glasses of fresh ice water, two empty dinner plates, a small basket of bread rolls, and two slices of blueberry tart.

“I know you’re sick of nights cooped up in the farmhouse after last week and it’s sorta my fault that we’re not going out tonight, so I wanted to try and fix that,” Harvey said with a small shrug.

May quickly set the bag of food on top of the blanket and threw her arms around Harvey’s neck to give him a deep, affectionate kiss.

“I swear, it’s becoming a problem how sweet you are,” May said when their lips separated.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t plan on stopping any time soon,” Harvey said with a guilty expression.

“Good,” May replied with a wink. “Now, if you don’t mind unloading the food, I’ll make a quick run inside to grab some wine glasses. Gus hooked us up with a bottle of wine.”

“That was very kind of him,” Harvey commented. May quickly went into the farmhouse and returned a moment later with two empty wine glasses in hand.

They both sat down on top of the blanket and May couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Harvey’s long legs spread across the blanket. He was so tall that his legs nearly took up half of the blanket just on their own. The instant they opened the food containers to unload the contents onto the dinner plates, May could hear King’s panting breaths as he rushed across the field toward the pond.

“Oh no,” May said under her breath… King could smell dinner from a mile away. As soon as King began sniffing near the blanket, May attempted to shoo him away.

“Nope, not for you, King,” May said sternly. Before she could even make another attempt to stop him, Harvey pulled two meatballs from his spaghetti and set them on the empty lid of his to-go box. King immediately devoured them in seconds.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist that face!” Harvey said, throwing his hands up defensively. “You know I love dogs, I just couldn’t say no.”

“Okay, but I hope you realize you’ve created a monster,” May said with a chuckle. “If you think he wouldn’t leave you alone before, he _definitely_ won’t leave you alone now.”

Sure enough, the moment King had finished the meatballs, he laid down right next to Harvey and rested his head on Harvey’s lap. May was about to open her mouth to try and shoo King away once more, but one look at Harvey’s face and she decided to keep her mouth shut. The look of pure joy that Harvey had, seated next to his girlfriend while being smothered by a very loyal and affectionate dog, was too pure to ruin. May had never seen him look happier.

All through the meal, May and Harvey each talked about the long, exhausting day that they had endured. May did most of the talking, as there wasn’t much that Harvey was able to tell her without breaking doctor/patient confidentiality. Still, May had a feeling that Harvey much preferred to listen to her speak than to actually talk about himself. She knew that he didn’t mind talking to her, but a human being can only change so much, even in a loving relationship. At the end of the day, Harvey just wasn’t much of a talker and May was perfectly okay with that. As they finished the last few bites of their blueberry tart, May noticed that it was starting to get dark. The sun was just barely visible over the trees in the distance.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Harvey asked, gesturing towards the pond. "I remember you saying it was your favorite thing to do on your farm, but you haven't gotten to do it in a long time."

"I'd love to," May said with a warm smile.

Right away, Harvey began to untie his shoes, remove his socks, and roll up the legs of his slacks. May followed suit and soon, they were both seated at the edge of the pond with their bare legs dangling in the cool water. Instinctively, Harvey’s hand reached out to May’s and he laced his fingers with hers. King wasn’t far behind and it wasn’t long until he had resumed his position of resting his head in Harvey’s lap. May saw as Harvey’s other hand began to absentmindedly stroke the top of King’s head, causing May to feel an immediate rush of warmth. It was sweet to see how well and how easily Harvey was fitting into her life. Between his love for her dog, the sudden and inexplicable conquering of his fear of chickens, and the sense of calm and ease that he seemed to have every time he was over, it was clear to May that Harvey felt right at home on Runaway Farm. Somehow, having Harvey on the farm with her made it feel more like home to her as well.

For awhile, they sat in comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly descend across the horizon. Just as the stars were beginning to appear above them, May could feel Harvey rest his cheek gingerly on top of her head as he let out a long sigh.

"Is everything okay?" May asked. She couldn't imagine that anything was wrong, but his sigh had lasted quite a while and she wasn't sure if it was a sigh of contentment or something else. Harvey immediately chuckled at her question.

"Never better," Harvey answered, his cheek still resting delicately atop her head. "I've never been so happy in my entire life, May, and it's all thanks to you."

“I’m happy, too,” May replied lovingly, squeezing Harvey’s hand in her own. She could feel Harvey lift his head and look down at her. When she looked up into his beautiful, green eyes, he appeared slightly uncomfortable as he opened and closed his mouth a few times as though fighting with something he wanted to say.

“Can you sing for me?” Harvey asked awkwardly. “Your voice this afternoon was so lovely, I’d just… I’d love to hear more.” Harvey immediately stopped petting King and his free hand instantly rose to his neck to rub it uncomfortably as he often did when nervous. May grabbed his hand away from his neck and planted a soft, gentle kiss onto the back of his hand.

“None of that,” she said soothingly. “You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

“Bad habit,” Harvey said quietly.

“I’d love to sing for you,” May said sweetly. She inched herself closer to Harvey, their legs still dangling in the water as she began to sing for him.

_“Under a blanket of blue_  
_Just you and I beneath the stars_  
_Wrapped in the arms of sweet romance_  
_The night is ours”_  


Harvey had resumed the constant, delicate petting of King’s head, smiling contentedly as his eyes turned upward to view the stars above.

_“Under a blanket of blue_  
_Let me be thrilled by all your charms_  
_Darling, I know my heart will dance_  
_Within your arms”_  


The hand that Harvey had intertwined with May’s let go as he wrapped his arm around May’s shoulders to hold her even closer. As May continued to sing, she could hear low, deep tones from his throat as he hummed along to the song.

_“A summer night's magic, enthralling me so_  
_The night would be tragic_  
_If you weren't here to share it my dear”_  


May rested her head against Harvey’s shoulder, smiling as she continued singing for him. May had never thought she was all that great at singing but somehow Harvey made her feel like the best singer in the world. It was incredible how much he lifted her up and made her feel special in a way that no one else in her life ever had.

_“Covered with heaven above_  
_Let's dream a dream of love for two_  
_Wrapped in the arms of sweet romance_  
_Under a blanket of blue”_  


As May held the final note of the song, she was cut short by Harvey’s lips pressing firmly against her own. His arms immediately enveloped her as he held her tightly, kissing her with an intensity and passion that was reminiscent of the night before. She could hear King let out a disappointed whine as he was unceremoniously displaced from Harvey’s lap as Harvey shifted his body against May’s. May reached up to wind her fingers through Harvey’s hair, praying to Yoba that Harvey had remembered to bring condoms. They were definitely going to need them.


	31. She Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the “I love you”s have been said, Harvey and May catch up with their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is a nod to Chapter 13 - She Likes You, I thought it was nice to kinda bring it full circle.

**Fall 2**

After another morning of waking up in May’s bed, Harvey sighed contentedly as they got out of bed together to begin their day. It was only his second night sharing a bed with May, but already it felt so right. Waking up next to her made him feel right at home.

The day before had been May’s busy morning but today, unfortunately, was Harvey’s. Tuesdays and Thursdays were always his busiest days and after how crazy the day before had been for Harvey, he knew that today would involve a mountain of paperwork that he had put off doing. Thankfully, May was far less stressed today and offered to make a big breakfast while he showered in her bathroom. He was lucky that he had packed his soap, shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, and razor in his overnight bag so that he could get ready for work at the farmhouse and spend just a little more time with May. Of course, he could have used some of May’s products if he really needed to, but he preferred using unscented soaps and shampoos for his patients with asthma. Heavily scented perfumes and soaps aggravate asthma symptoms and he couldn’t consider himself a decent caregiver if he contributed to these symptoms. Once Harvey was all dressed and groomed for the day, he began to pack everything back into his overnight bag.

“Breakfast is ready!” May said happily as she stepped into the room. She took one look at Harvey packing his toiletries and held out a hand to stop him.

“Why don’t you just leave those here?” she asked with a small shrug.

Harvey could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, this was all so new to him. He was used to Gwen who made it abundantly clear that all of his belongings were to return with him anytime he visited her house. Then again, Gwen had never even allowed him to stay the night in the first place, so this was  _ definitely  _ uncharted territory for him. Before he could say anything, May stepped into her bathroom and he could hear her shuffling things around in the cupboards to make room for him. 

“Go ahead and leave behind whatever you want to keep here, I made some room for you in there,” May said kindly as she exited the bathroom.

Harvey unloaded his toiletries into the cupboard where May had made room for him, smiling like a giddy fool. It wasn’t a large gesture, but it at least made Harvey feel welcome and showed him that May was encouraging the idea of him staying over more often.

When Harvey stepped into the kitchen, he was shocked to find the dining room table almost completely covered by the breakfast that May had prepared. There were dishes of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and a jug of maple syrup with no label on it. May had mentioned to him that she had been wanting to harvest her own maple syrup and it appeared now that she had.

“Wow, you’ve outdone yourself this morning,” Harvey said, nodding his head in amazement at the spread on the dining table.

“I promised you a big breakfast the other day, I’m finally delivering on it,” May said, slightly out of breath as she zipped around the kitchen to finish last-minute preparations for breakfast. “Just take a seat, I’ll get your plate started and you coffee poured.”

“Honey, you don’t have to-” Harvey began, but May interrupted him as she started piling pancakes onto an empty plate.

“I insist,” May said firmly, pointing a spatula at his face to show how serious she was. Harvey chuckled as he took a seat at the table while May finished preparing the breakfast.

Within minutes she had placed a giant stack of pancakes in front of him, dripping with fresh maple syrup, surrounded by thick strips of bacon and juicy sausages, and of course, a hot cup of coffee. Harvey smiled as he dug into his breakfast, feeling a warmth spread over him that had nothing to do with his piping hot breakfast and everything to do with how wonderful it felt to have someone take care of him the way that May was taking care of him.

“As soon as breakfast is over, I have to start heading over to the clinic,” Harvey said, glancing down at his watch.

“I feel bad for how many times you have to make the trek in and out of town,” May said with a frown. “I did it last night to grab dinner and I was cursing how long it takes, I didn’t even think of how much you’ve had to do it lately.”

“I’m happy to do it,” Harvey said pleasantly.

“I know, but I still feel bad,” May said with a shrug. “And I don’t even want to think about how long it took you to get into town the night Pierre got hurt.”

“Admittedly, that was a bit of a mad dash to make it back to the clinic in a reasonable amount of time,” Harvey said with a frown.

“Maybe we should get you a bike,” May said thoughtfully. “It would probably cut your travel time in half, at least.”

“Not a bad idea,” Harvey said with a nod. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but feel excited at the idea that May was already coming up with ways to make his trips to her house easier and more efficient. This, combined with her offer for him to leave his toiletries at her house, was making Harvey feel an overwhelming sense of belonging at Runaway Farm.

As they finished up eating breakfast, Harvey glanced down at his watch and frowned. He was already running slightly late, he couldn’t put off leaving any longer.

“I should really get going,” Harvey said sadly. “Though now I’m definitely considering getting a bike, anything that buys me more time with you is a victory.”

“I’ll start looking into it,” May said kindly. Harvey rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around May, gently resting his chin on the top of her head. He could hear her let out a disappointed sigh as he squeezed her tightly.

“Get out of here before I won’t let you leave,” May said sadly. It took everything Harvey had to tear himself away and leave the farmhouse.

By the time Harvey arrived at the clinic, it was just past 8:00 in the morning. He was disappointed by how little time he had at May’s that morning but was equally upset about how little time he had to begin opening procedures for the clinic. With all of the paperwork and documentation leftover from the day before still piled on the front desk, Harvey sat down and began the tedious task of documenting every ridiculous visit that he endured the previous day. When the clinic opened at 9:00, he flinched as he unlocked the door in case there was going to be a repeat of the day before, but he sighed with relief to find the town square deserted. He returned to his seat behind the counter and continued working on the previous day’s paperwork. At exactly 9:30, Harvey heard the bell over the clinic door chime as Maru stepped inside for her shift. The moment she laid eyes on Harvey, she broke out into a bemused grin.

“Good morning, Doc!” she said excitedly, practically skipping over to the counter. It took Harvey a moment to realize why she was in such a good mood. The answer became obvious the second she opened her mouth.

“How was your weekend?” Maru asked, bouncing on the tips of her toes in her excitement.

“Not bad,” Harvey said with an awkward shrug. He wasn’t sure how much information was appropriate to share with Maru. On the one hand, she was his best friend but on the other, she was also his employee. It was a delicate tightrope to walk these last few weeks.

“Oh, come on, Doc, you’ve  _ gotta  _ give me more than that!” Maru said with an over-exaggerated pout. “I’d like to think I haven’t bugged you all that much all things considered, but you’ve  _ got  _ to tell me how it’s going with May after that display on the beach on Sunday.”

“Do I have to?” Harvey asked with a weary sigh. “I spent all day yesterday going over it with everyone in town, this place was swamped yesterday.”

“Exactly, if you have the patience to talk with everybody else, you certainly owe it to your best friend to talk to me about it,” Maru reasoned, crossing her arms.

Harvey sighed, unfortunately she was right. Either Maru would hear about it from an outside source, or she could hear about it directly from him. Harvey walked around the counter and joined Maru as they both took a seat in the waiting room. It seemed to be their favorite place to sit down and talk together.

“So… how are things with May?” Maru asked excitedly.

“She loves me,” Harvey said shakily, the corners of his mouth twisting up in an uncontrollable smile. Saying it out loud made him feel nervous and excited all over again.

“Well  _ of course _ she does, I coulda told you that,” Maru said with a smug smirk.

“She told me on the beach during the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies,” Harvey went on, still unable to subdue the smile on his face. He decided to stop trying to fight it and just continue smiling like a giddy fool. “It’s truly and honestly the first time anyone has ever told me that.”

“Awww, Doc!” Maru said in a high-pitched squeal, wrapping her arms around Harvey and squeezing him as tightly as she could. “You’re gonna make me cry, that’s so sweet!” Just as suddenly as Maru had hugged him, she stopped. Her arms fell to her sides and she suddenly looked at Harvey with a look of sadness.

“So wait, I’ve never told you I love you?” Maru asked seriously. Harvey looked at her in confusion and raised a curious eyebrow.

“Doc,  _ of course _ I love you!” Maru said passionately when she saw Harvey’s questioning look. “I mean, obviously not in the same way as May, but I still love you. It’s a platonic kind of love I have for you. We’ve been best friends for, what, almost five years? You’re the only person in this town that actually  _ gets  _ me, and I’d like to think that I was the only one to get you too, until May showed up. You’re my go-to person whenever I need to talk to someone or when I need advice, you’re always there for me when I need a favor… sheesh, you even dance with me at the Flower Dance every year so I won’t be alone, even though I  _ know  _ you hate dancing. You’re my best friend, Harvey, and I’m sorry that I never told you how much I love you as a friend.”

“Oh great, now you’re gonna make  _ me  _ cry,” Harvey said with a shaky chuckle, already feeling the corners of his eyes welling up with tears. Maru reached out to pull Harvey into another hug, this time much softer and more delicate than before. When Maru released him again, he could see tears streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so incredibly happy for you,” Maru said with a smile. “If there’s anyone out there that deserves to be happy and deserves someone as sweet and kind as May, it’s you, Doc. I really do believe that she’s just the right person for you.”

“I’m glad she gets your stamp of approval,” Harvey said with a look of gratitude. It really did mean a lot to him to have Maru’s approval. Not that he needed it, but it was comforting to know that his best friend approved of the woman he loved.

“Okay, if we keep this up, we’re both going to be a puddle,” Maru sniffed, taking her glasses off to wipe her eyes on the backs of her hands. “Let’s change the subject before I completely lose it.”

“Agreed,” Harvey said with a nod, lifting his glasses slightly to dab the corners of his eyes with his jacket sleeve. “So did you hear about how crazy it got in here yesterday?”

“Yes!” Maru said in disbelief. “My mom stopped in to have a splinter removed and told me that the waiting room was nuts, I ended up doing it myself with some tweezers at home. What the heck happened?!” Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle, now that his busy day was over, he was at least able to start laughing at the absurdity of it.

“You know as well as I do how little happens in this town,” Harvey answered with a shrug. “The minute something different or exciting happens, everyone wants a piece of it. Apparently no one wanted to hear May’s take on it, they all wanted to ask  _ me  _ of all people.”

“Well, you  _ have  _ been meaning to be more social with the town, haven’t you?” Maru asked with an over-exaggerated shrug.

“This is  _ not  _ what I had in mind,” Harvey replied, gesturing toward the pile of paperwork on the desk.

“Better you than me, Doc,” Maru said with an amused chuckle.

“Oh, don’t think you dodged the bullet on this one,” Harvey cautioned her. “We’re in this together, who do you think has to file all this documentation?” Maru groaned as she looked at the large stack of paperwork on the desk.

“Well, damn,” Maru sighed wearily. “Somehow  _ I’m  _ being punished for  _ you  _ having a girlfriend.”

As the day wore on, Harvey found it much easier to tackle the stack of paperwork with Maru to keep him company. It felt nice to joke and laugh with her throughout the day as they often did, so much of the last few days were such a whirlwind of activity and he was in such unfamiliar territory that it was nice to spend an afternoon full of normalcy and predictability. Thankfully the only visitors to the clinic were Elliot to purchase band-aids for a papercut and Penny for an ear infection, so it wasn’t too terribly busy in the morning. By the time it was noon, most of the paperwork from the day before had been tackled and there wasn’t another patient scheduled for another hour.

“We’ve got time to eat a quick lunch before our 1:00 appointment,” Harvey said, glancing down at his watch. “Wanna head up to the apartment and join me for lunch? I made myself some stir-fry for lunch the other day and I think there’s enough leftover for us to share.”

“Wait, you  _ made  _ stir fry?” Maru asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like, you didn’t get it from a frozen container?”

“Nope!” Harvey said, puffing out his chest proudly. “I’ve been working really hard to learn how to cook for the last few weeks, it’s been going very well.”

“She really  _ is  _ having an effect on you,” Maru said with a grin as they headed up the stairs to Harvey’s apartment.

As soon as they arrived, Maru took a seat at the old wooden table while Harvey quickly re-heated the leftovers for them to share. When Harvey joined Maru at the table with their plates of food, she gave an impressed nod.

“Not bad, Doc!” Maru said kindly, eyeing the plate in front of her. She took a small bite and instantly perked up. “Not bad at all!”

“Thanks,” Harvey said appreciatively. “I’m glad I took the leap to finally learn how to do this. May deserves someone who can take care of her properly.”

“So hey, I wanted to ask you something,” Maru said, her mouth slightly full of food. She took a moment to swallow before continuing. “So you love her and she loves you… now what?”

“ What do you mean?” Harvey asked in confusion.

“Well, it feels like there was so much build-up just to get you two together, then there was all this secrecy surrounding your relationship,” Maru began, though Harvey still didn’t quite understand what she was getting at. “Now you guys are together, your relationship is public, you love each other... now what?”

“Isn't that the end goal?” Harvey asked with a shrug. He was relatively sure that everything had been building up to  _ this _ .

“Well, yeah, I guess what I mean is, where do you go from here? What’s the next step?” Maru inquired. “Have you guys spent the night together? Have you, uh... you know…” Maru made awkward hand gestures to try to convey what she was trying to ask, though Harvey had a feeling he knew  _ exactly  _ what she was asking.

“ Yes and... yes,” Harvey answered awkwardly, the back of his neck burning in embarrassment.

“Good for you,” Maru said awkwardly, though Harvey could tell she was trying hard not to be and that she was just trying to be supportive. Like himself, Maru was always slightly awkward at the mention of sex.

“I've spent the last few nights over there already,” Harvey went on, smiling slightly. "She asked me to leave some of my things behind, actually.”

“Like what?” Maru asked curiously.

“Basic stuff,” Harvey replied with a small shrug. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, that kinda stuff."

"So, like... are you guys moving in together?" Maru asked bluntly.

"No, no, of course not!" Harvey replied, almost choking on his food in shock. "That's a  _ long  _ way off.”

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Maru asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'm going over there for dinner tonight, I would assume I'll probably sleep there tonight,” Harvey answered honestly.

"And you say you're  _ not  _ moving in together?" Maru asked slowly, looking at Harvey in disbelief.

“Well no, I... that's not what... I mean it  _ seems  _ that way right now, but-” Harvey sputtered, beginning to get flustered by Maru’s line of questioning.

“Okay, okay, calm down, spazz,” Maru said with a chuckle. “I'm just pointing out that the next step is usually moving in together after awhile but it  _ appears  _ that you kinda sorta already have.”

“No, no, you're misunderstanding,” Harvey said slowly, holding his hands up defensively. “We just like having dinner together and it's a bit of a pain to go back and forth from my place to hers so many times a day that it's easier if I just stay the night.”

“Gotcha," Maru said with an over-exaggerated wink.

“We're not moving in together, Maru, that's moving  _ way  _ more quickly than I'm ready for,” Harvey said shakily, feeling slightly terrified just at the thought of it.

“You see, you  _ say  _ that, but I think you're just not realizing that you already  _ have  _ moved in,” Maru said matter-of-factly. “You just have to wait 'til the rest of your belongings eventually end up over there.”

“I live here at the clinic, I stay the night at May's when it's convenient, that's all,” Harvey said firmly. “I can sleep here whenever I want to and I  _ will  _ sleep here whenever I want to, seeing as it’s where I live.”

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Maru said, shaking her head in exasperation.

~*~

May had been disappointed when Harvey left for the morning, but she knew that she would have to start getting used to Tuesdays and Thursdays being busier, more stressful days for Harvey. He already warned her that he wasn’t sure what time he would be returning to the farmhouse that night and that it could very well be after 7:00 that night. Whenever he was going to return, May wanted to surprise him with a hot, homecooked meal. After making sure she had all of the ingredients necessary for a salmon dinner to make for that evening, she headed out onto her farm to complete her work for the day.

After a few hours of work, May heard a chime from her phone that she had received a text. She excitedly checked her phone, hoping to see a message from Harvey. May felt bad that her first reaction to seeing Robin’s name on her screen was a sense of disappointment.

_ ‘Want to meet up for lunch?’ _

With Harvey being at the clinic all day today, May supposed it would be nice to have some company on the farm other than Harvey. After all, she did feel bad for how little time she was spending with Robin lately. She sent Robin a quick response.

_ ‘Sure. Come to the farm around 1:00.’ _

At around 1:15, May could hear footsteps from the mountain path just North of the farm. When she looked up, she saw Robin practically sprinting onto the farm with a huge smile on her face.

“Hey there, Kitten!” Robin shouted excitedly. By the time she reached May, she pulled her into a one-armed hug, as her other arm was holding a brown paper bag with their lunch.

“Hey, Robin,” May said with a warm smile.

“Wow, you actually remember my name?” Robin asked in playful surprise. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I thought you forgot all about me!”

“I’m sorry!” May sighed, feeling incredibly guilty. “There’s just been a  _ lot  _ going on this weekend.”

“Sheesh, tell me about it,” Robin sighed. “No, seriously… tell me about it… I’m dying to hear.”

“Let’s head inside and I can fill you in,” May said, already heading up the stairs into the farmhouse.

Both Robin and May took a seat at May’s dining table and Robin began to unload the brown bag she had brought. Inside were two ham sandwiches, a party size bag of potato chips to share, and a small, insulated lunch box out of which Robin pulled two ice cold beer bottles.

“Only the best lunch for you, my friend,” Robin said with a wink. May didn’t have the heart to tell her that she despised beer, so she just went with it. As May grabbed plates to load the sandwiches onto, King approached the side of the table and began to whine.

“No way, King, you’re begging to the wrong person,” May said sternly. King lowered his head and walked across the room toward his bed.

“Sorry, Harvey fed him regular food last night and now he thinks everyone’s gonna feed him off of their plates,” May said with a sigh of exasperation.

“Oooh, so how late was Doctor Boyfriend over last night?” Robin asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Who says he went home last night?” May replied with a devilish grin.

“Ha! I knew it!” Robin shouted victoriously. “Marnie told me that she saw him walking home yesterday morning in the wet, wrinkled clothes from the night before. I totally knew you two were gonna sleep together.” May didn’t say a word as she handed Robin her plate and opened the bag of chips. She knew her silence would drive Robin crazy.

“You  _ did  _ sleep together, right?” Robin asked slowly. “And by ‘sleep’, I mean ‘fuck’... you’ve had sex with this man, right?” May could see Robin practically imploding before her eyes at May’s continued silence until finally, May couldn’t hold it any longer. A huge smile spread across her face and she nodded excitedly.

“Finally!” Robin practically shouted.  "Then I'll repeat my question from the other day... what's he like in the sack?"

“First of all, none of your business. Second of all...  _ incredible _ ," May answered with a cheeky grin.

"Wow, score one for Doctor Boyfriend!" Robin said loudly, pumping her fist in the air. “I knew there was no way you hadn’t after what we all saw on Sunday night. You two looked awfully, uh,  _ cozy  _ together.”

“Yeah, it was kind of a big night for us," May replied, trying to subdue the large smile on her face and failing miserably.

“Ooh, do tell,” Robin said eagerly, cracking her beer bottle open on the edge of May’s table.

"We told each other 'I love you'," May went on happily, her smile becoming so large that it was almost comical.

"AWWW!" Robin shrieked, flailing her arms ecstatically. "I knew  _ something  _ special was happening, but I wasn't sure what. You two certainly caught the attention of the entire town that night."

"Yeah, and even the next day, poor Harvey was swamped at the clinic with everyone trying to badger him about us,” May said with a sigh.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Robin said, rolling her eyes slightly. “I showed up to see if he could remove a giant splinter I got in my hand and I was basically told to take a number. The waiting room was packed. I even saw Pam there trying to get a piece of the action and she hates him.”

While they ate their lunch, May talked a little more about her excitement at finally having her relationship out in the open and the hopes she had that the hysteria around town would start to die down soon. May went into how great it was to have Harvey stay the night with her and how he was already fitting in so well around the farm. As May began to tell Robin all about how proud she was of Harvey growing more and more comfortable working with the chickens on Runaway Farm, she remembered something that she had wanted to talk to Robin about.

“Hey, now that I’ve got you here, I actually want to talk business with you,” May said, snapping her fingers in realization.

“Sheesh, you dump me for your boy toy and then when we finally get to hang out, you spend the whole afternoon talking about him and then you want to skip straight to business?! Rude!” Robin said overdramatically, sounding playfully offended.

“Oh, I can take my business elsewhere if you really want me to,” May said jokingly. “I found the number to a really great carpenter in Grampleton, maybe I should give him a call.”

“How dare you,” Robin said, narrowing her eyes playfully. “So what’s the job, Kitten? At least a job on your farm means getting to spend more time with you.”

“I want to get more chickens, but I don’t know that this coop is quite big enough to accommodate four more,” May explained. “I don’t know that I need a lot, just a longer feeding tray and maybe extend the West wall a bit for a little extra room?”

“That shouldn’t take much,” Robin went on. “But I thought you wanted a barn, last time we spoke you said you wanted to start raising cows or something.”

“I  _ did _ ,” May said with a nod, “but I think I’m better off with chickens. Harvey seems to be doing really well with my chickens and I think he’s starting to actually  _ enjoy  _ them, strangely enough.” May recalled the first time he had been to the chicken coop and nearly had a panic attack… Harvey had certainly come a long way since then.

“Wow, so he’s, like,  _ into  _ this whole farming thing with you?” Robin asked with an impressed nod.

“Yeah, he helped out a bit while my ankle was recovering and somehow ended up doing exceptionally well with the chickens,” May said fondly. “I think I’ll see about expanding my chicken coop before I even start to think about adding a barn.”

“Fair enough,” Robin said with a nod. “By the way, how’s that sprinkler system working out for you?”

“Amazing, it’s really cutting my workload in half,” May answered enthusiastically.

“Glad I could be of help,” Robin replied. “Hopefully that’ll buy you a little extra canoodling time with Doctor Boyfriend.”

“I can honestly say I’ve never heard anyone use the term ‘canoodling’ in real life,” May said with a snort of laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, make fun of the old lady using old slang,” Robin said with a huff.

Through the remainder of lunch, Robin and May talked about the upgrade for the chicken coop and May was finally able to ask Robin about other projects she was working on around town. May felt bad about how often their conversations shifted toward May’s life and her relationship, it was nice to offer Robin a chance to talk about herself for a change. It was great for May to just listen to Robin’s excitement over building a new storage shelf for the saloon or adding an extra room to Elliot’s cabin, it was a nice reminder that there was a whole flurry of activity happening outside of her own personal bubble and that life was still going on as normal around town. By the time Robin finished talking about her projects, the two of them had long-since finished eating their lunch.

“Yikes, I should get going, Kitten,” Robin said, glancing down at her watch as she rose from her chair.

“Thanks for stopping by, it was great catching up with you,” May said with a friendly smile. She rose from her own chair and walked with Robin to the door of the farmhouse. Just before Robin left, she stopped in the door frame and turned around to face May.

“Hey, I know I joke a lot, but I  _ really  _ am happy for you and Harvey,” Robin said genuinely, stepping forward to give May a tight hug. May could tell that Robin was truly trying to have a serious moment based on the fact that she used Harvey’s real name and not his nickname. “It’s actually really incredible to see the two of you together, it’s amazing how well you two just… make sense. You complement each other really well.”

“Thanks,” May said with a nervous, excited giggle. “It’s been a long time since anyone has made me feel this way. He just… he makes me so happy.”

“You two are just so damn adorable,” Robin said with a delighted squeal. “You mark my words, Kitten, you’ll be married to that man before the end of the year.”

“Okay, okay, you can stop joking now,” May said with a laugh, clapping Robin gently on the shoulder.

“Oh, I’m serious,” Robin said, crossing her arms defiantly. “Mark my words, I’ll place a bet with anyone who’ll take it, I’m gonna be helping you pick out a wedding dress before the year is over.”

“You realize we’ve only known each other for half a year, right?” May asked, still chuckling at Robin’s absurdity.

“Hey, Demetrius and I got  _ married  _ after only knowing each other for half a year,” Robin said with a shrug. “True love is true love.”

“You seem to be forgetting that this is the man who wants to take things  _ slooow _ ,” May reminded her with a smug smirk.

“Love makes you do insane things, Kitten,” Robin said, looking equally smug.

“Alright, crazy lady, get outta here,” May said with an exasperated sigh.

All Robin could do was smile and nod her head cryptically as she stepped out of the farmhouse, causing May to just shake her head and laugh. Sometimes Robin had her head just a little too high in the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know that this chapter was entirely necessary, to be perfectly honest… I just REALLY missed writing for Maru and Robin and dang it, this is a very self-serving fic.


	32. Dinner With the Graysons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May meets Harvey at the clinic for lunch and they receive an invitation to join Pierre and Caroline for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like when I introduced Robin and Demetrius’ last name out of nowhere, I’m introducing Pierre, Caroline, and Abigail’s last name outta nowhere. I gotta figure by this point, May should pretty much know everyone’s last names by now.

**Fall 3**

May took a seat in the empty waiting room of the clinic and began waiting patiently for Harvey to finish with his patient. They had made arrangements to meet for lunch at noon and Harvey was going to take her to his favorite spot by the river to eat lunch together. At 11:52, she saw the doors that led to the back of the clinic open and out walked Harvey and Pierre, whose arm was no longer in a sling but was still heavily bandaged.

“Oh, hi, honey,” Harvey said awkwardly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I didn’t expect you here so early.”

“I finished a little early on the farm and figured I’d just head on over,” May said with a shrug. She hardly considered arriving eight minutes early to be that big a deal, but she knew Harvey was a bit rigid when it came to things happening on time. Harvey turned his attention back to Pierre and May could see his whole demeanor shift as he regained his decorum.

“I have you on my schedule for another follow-up on Friday morning,” Harvey verified with Pierre in a professional tone. It was amusing to May to see him shift so seamlessly from her sweet, somewhat awkward boyfriend into the cool, confident doctor before her eyes.

“Thanks again for your time, Doctor!” Pierre said with a friendly nod. As Pierre lingered in the waiting room to fold his paperwork and stow it in his pockets, Harvey turned back to May.

“Let me just run upstairs and freshen up, I’ll be down soon,” Harvey said quickly. He turned on his heels and disappeared behind the doors to the back.

“How’s the arm doing?” May asked, turning her attention to Pierre who was still wrestling with getting his paperwork into his pocket one-handed.

“It’s getting there,” Pierre answered with a half-shrug. “I still can’t believe what an idiot I was.” May raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Harvey didn’t tell you what happened?” Pierre asked curiously.

“He takes doctor/patient confidentiality  _ very  _ seriously,” May commented.

“Huh… I suppose that’s good to know,” Pierre said thoughtfully. “Anyway, I was making dinner and knocked into the pan of boiling water on the stove. The pan came crashing down onto my arm and the boiling water soaked into my sleeve and burned my skin. It was real nasty, I’m lucky Harvey was able to take care of me so quickly. Though I was shocked that he wasn’t in the clinic that night, he’s  _ never  _ out of the clinic. I guess he was…” Pierre trailed off as it hit him where Harvey had actually been.

“He was with you, wasn’t he?” Pierre asked sheepishly. May silently nodded, trying not to look mad. At the time she had been furious because he had interrupted something major, but her anger and disappointment were long forgotten.

“Sorry about that,” Pierre said awkwardly. “I guess we take for granted that even Harvey has a life outside of his work. He’s always just been there, no questions asked.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” May replied with a shrug. “For a long time he  _ was  _ always available, there weren’t many opportunities for him to spend time with people outside of his work. That’s definitely going to change now that I’m around.”

“Oh! That reminds me!” Pierre said suddenly, snapping a finger in realization. “Caroline wanted me to extend an invitation to you and Harvey for dinner tonight, if you’re available. We never properly got to welcome you to town and we’ve never really gotten the chance to get to know Harvey all that well.”

“I’ll talk to Harvey about it and get back to you,” May said with a forced smile. Pierre waved politely to May and gave a brief farewell before heading out the door of the clinic.

For some reason, Pierre’s request started to make May angry. Pierre and Caroline had five years to try to start getting to know Harvey, the whole town did, and yet nobody had made any effort to until now. It was amazing how much everyone suddenly wanted to see Harvey and talk to him now that he was in a relationship that was at the center of town gossip. It felt as though his existence was only being validated now that he was dating someone and that made him interesting all of a sudden. It was sad that this is what it took for the town to see Harvey as more than just the doctor, but May was at least happy for the part that she played in making him a part of the community, regardless of how shallow the reasons were. Whether he liked it or not, people were starting to notice him now.

May’s anger quickly went away when she heard the loud footsteps of Harvey coming down the stairs of his apartment. By the time he joined her in the waiting room, she was already feeling much better.

“Hi there, my love,” May said sweetly, rising from her chair to join Harvey. Harvey immediately gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled at the sight of her, causing butterflies to erupt in May’s stomach.

“Ready to head out?” Harvey asked, holding out his arm to May. “As long as I’m back by 1:00 for my next appointment, I’m yours until then.”

“Well I should hope you’re mine for longer than that,” May teased as she linked her arm in Harvey’s, her other arm reaching out to grab the cooler bag she had brought with her containing their lunch.

When they reached the spot at the river that Harvey had led them to, May and Harvey both sat down directly on the grass as May unloaded the contents of the cooler bag.

“I brought sandwiches! Yours is the one with no cheese and extra pickles, homemade by yours truly,” May said proudly. It had been awhile since she made fresh pickles for Harvey, so she thought it might be a nice surprise.

“Thanks for taking such great care of me,” Harvey said fondly as he unwrapped his sandwich. “Before you came along, I pretty much skipped lunch entirely. I didn’t exactly eat the healthiest when I was a bachelor. I’m probably a big reason why Joja does so well here, I hate to admit that I purchased an embarrassing amount of their frozen dinners to feed myself.”

“Well I’m glad I can help you eat healthier,” May said sweetly. She paused as she remembered what Pierre had asked her in the waiting room, knowing that Harvey was not going to like what she was about to say.

“Oh… I forgot to mention, Pierre and Caroline invited us over for dinner tonight,” May began slowly. Obviously Harvey wasn’t the most social creature on earth and she could see his expression fall slightly.

“Ah, that was… kind of them,” Harvey said slowly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“I know it’s not ideal,” May went on with a shrug, “but I do think it will be good for you to start trying to be more social.”

“It could be nice,” Harvey said thoughtfully. “It was actually rather pleasant going to dinner with Robin and Demetrius.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but dinner at Robin and Demetrius’ is the social equivalent of little league. Dinner with Pierre and Caroline is gonna be the big leagues for you,” May said, tilting her head slightly. Harvey’s eyes widened as he truly thought about what a different experience it would be.

“Ooh, I suppose I hadn’t thought of that,” Harvey said, looking nervous all over again.

“But I think it’ll be a good chance for you to start trying to socialize more,” May went on quickly, trying to help Harvey find the positives. “It’ll be good for you.”

“Oh, I know it’ll be good for me, but that certainly won’t make me like it any better,” Harvey said with a nervous chuckle. “I’m a doctor, I completely understand the feeling of knowing something is good for you but still not wanting to do it.”

“Hey, I’ll be with you the whole time,” May said soothingly. “We’re in this together… always.”

“Always,” Harvey repeated, taking May’s hands in his and squeezing them for reassurance.

The remainder of Harvey’s lunch hour was spent eating their sandwiches together as they just enjoyed each others’ company by the river. May told Harvey all about her morning in the chicken coop and how Nugget almost escaped the enclosure and Harvey admitted to May that he dropped an entire bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the floor because he thought he felt a spider crawling on his hand… it was a speck of dust. May loved talking about the small, mundane aspects of life with Harvey. To anyone else they would seem uninteresting or even boring, but May loved just talking to Harvey about her day and hearing all about his. It was oddly comforting.

After her lunch with Harvey, May quickly kissed Harvey goodbye and stopped back into Pierre’s to confirm their dinner together. Pierre arranged for them to arrive at 7:00 that evening and May sent a quick text to Harvey with all of the information. The rest of her afternoon passed by in the same dull manner as always until 5:30, when she began to get dressed and ready for dinner that evening.

When May arrived at town square just before 7:00, she could already see Harvey waiting outside by the community calendar.

“Hi, handsome,” May said fondly, raising herself onto her toes to kiss Harvey’s cheek.

“Hi, my love,” Harvey said sweetly, his entire face brightening up just at the sight of her.

“You ready?” May asked, glancing at the door to Pierre’s.

“It’s 6:59, we should wait another minute before we go in,” Harvey said, looking down at his watch.

“I knew it!” May shouted victoriously. Harvey simply looked at her with bewilderment. “When I had you come over for dinners at the farmhouse at 6:30, you would always knock on the door at exactly 6:30 on the dot every single night. I had a feeling that you were just standing outside waiting for the right time.”

“Well it’s rude to show up early and it’s rude to show up late,” Harvey reasoned. “I figure if you show up exactly on time, you’re okay.”

“You are so cute sometimes,” May said affectionately. “But let’s live on the wild side and show up one minute early.”

She grinned deviously as she pulled open the door to the shop, with Harvey’s watch still displaying 6:59.

“Oh, you’re such a rebel,” Harvey said in mock amazement.

When they stepped inside of the shop, May gasped slightly at the sight of all the lights turned off inside. She had never seen the shop look so dark and lifeless. At the back of the store, she could see a light coming from the hallway that led to the rec room as well as the Grayson family’s living quarters. May took Harvey by the hand as they walked through the empty shop and into the brightly-lit hallway.

As they turned down the hallway and passed the empty rec room, May leaned in to Harvey and whispered playfully, “Does this room bring back any memories?”

“Terrible, awful, horrible, embarrassing ones,” Harvey answered with a visible shudder.

“Funny, the only memories I have are pleasant and endearing ones,” May replied, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

“You and I remember that aerobics lesson  _ very  _ differently,” Harvey said with a chuckle.

At the end of the rec room, May and Harvey could see a short hallway to their left where they could hear a bustling sound coming from within. This must be the kitchen. The moment they stepped inside, they saw Caroline standing at the kitchen counter in a red apron, chopping some fresh herbs. Pierre was sitting at the table, trying awkwardly to one-handedly read the newspaper with his other arm still wrapped in bandages.

“May! Harvey! Welcome!” Caroline said pleasantly, looking up at them when she heard them arrive. Immediately she turned her attention over to Pierre and her warm, welcoming smile melted away almost instantly.

“Pierre, go grab Abigail, I told her to be out of her room before our guests arrived,” Caroline snapped. She seemed incredibly annoyed.

“Ah, yes dear,” Pierre said quickly, dropping his paper and jumping up from his chair to leave the kitchen. As he passed by May and Harvey, she could hear Pierre let out a low, quiet sigh.

“I’m so glad you were able to join us tonight!” Caroline exclaimed, her warm smile returning immediately.

“We’re just so thankful you invited us over,” May said kindly.

“Nonsense,” Caroline uttered, waving a dismissive hand. “We’re always happy to have guests over and we’re just so delighted to see the two of you together. We’re always eager to have other couples over for dinner, as there aren’t all that many here in Pelican Town.” May glanced uncertainly over at Harvey, his expression was hard to read but she was certainly on the fence about whether this dinner was going to end well or not.

When Abigail and Pierre entered the room, Abigail stopped for only a moment in front of Harvey and May and gave a brief, subtle nod of acknowledgement.

“Hey,” Abigail said casually.

“Abigail, that is hardly a fitting greeting for our guests,” Caroline scolded.

“Good evening, Doctor, good evening, May,” Abigail said in an over-exaggerated tone of formality. She even gave a small, subtle bow.

“Abigail Marguerite Grayson, you watch it, young lady. You promised you would behave yourself tonight,” Caroline said in a furious whisper. Abigail simply rolled her eyes.

It wasn’t long until Caroline was pulling a tray of baked fish out of the oven and finalizing last minute dinner preparations. For a few minutes, May and Harvey stood awkwardly to the side as Caroline barked orders at Pierre and Abigail to help her get everything on the table. Any time May even offered to help, Caroline would wave a dismissive hand and cheerily assure her that they had it handled. May glanced over to Harvey to see how he was doing and she could see that his eyes were slightly wider than they ordinarily were. He was definitely uncomfortable.

“Dinner is served!” Caroline said proudly. 

The table was beautifully set with decorative candles surrounding an elegant floral centerpiece. Each place setting had cloth napkins folded delicately into triangles, a water goblet filled with ice water, an empty wine glass, and a plate of food on what May could only guess had to be Caroline’s finest china. As they all gathered around the table to take their seats, Harvey pulled May’s chair out for her. When May sat down, Harvey helped her push her chair in before taking a seat next to her.

“Pulling the lady’s chair out for her, I’m glad to see chivalry isn’t dead,” Pierre said with a nod of respect. “Looks like your mother raised you right, Harvey.”

May instantly felt her stomach twist uncomfortably and her eyes quickly darted over to Harvey to gauge his reaction. If it affected him at all, he certainly didn’t show it. Of course there was no way for Pierre to know about Harvey’s childhood, but it jarred May considerably to hear someone bring it up without knowing the full story. May supposed that Harvey must be used to these occurrences in his life, though that didn’t make May feel any less sad or upset that it had happened. When Harvey took his seat next to her, she reached for his hand under the table and gave it a firm, supportive squeeze. She could feel Harvey squeeze back and when she looked over at him, he gave a small, indistinct nod to assure her that he was okay. Just as they were about to dig-in to the meal, Caroline motioned to Pierre to get his attention.

“Pierre… the wine,” Caroline whispered harshly.

“Oh! My apologies!” Pierre said suddenly, rising from his chair to fetch the bottle of wine. Harvey could see Pierre struggling to try to operate the corkscrew with his bandaged hand. Caroline remained seated and watched as Pierre continued to struggle.

“Let me help,” Harvey said quickly, rising from his chair to assist Pierre.

“No, no, I can do it,” Pierre replied, still trying his best to open the bottle of wine on his own.

“That hand is still recovering, you need to limit your movement with it and you certainly should refrain from applying pressure to it,” Harvey said gently, taking the wine bottle from Pierre.

Harvey was able to drive the corkscrew into the cork with ease, causing Pierre to look slightly embarrassed and frustrated. Harvey didn’t seem to care much for shows of machismo and hardly noticed Pierre’s reaction to being shown up. Harvey quietly handed the bottle back to Pierre who made his rounds around the table, filling everyone’s wine glasses.

“How long have you lived in Pelican Town?” May asked conversationally once Pierre had returned to the table. She could tell right away that this was the wrong question to ask and that it clearly struck a nerve. Caroline glanced sideways at Pierre, looking annoyed and Pierre let out a soft, nervous laugh.

“What’s it been now, Caroline, 24 years?” Pierre asked awkwardly, glancing over at Caroline.

“25,” Caroline answered plainly. Clearly this fact was not pleasing to her at all.

“Ah, then there you have it!” Pierre said in an attempt at sounding happy. “25 years here in Pelican Town!”

“How did you end up running your own shop?” May went on politely, hoping that this, too, was not a sore subject.

“Well that’s a pretty fascinating story!” Pierre exclaimed. Before he could continue, Caroline gave a soft, subtle scoff.

“No it’s not,” she whispered in annoyance under her breath. May wasn’t sure if Pierre had heard her or not, but May certainly did.

“Caroline and I got married fresh outta high school and spent the first year or two of our marriage in Grampleton,” Pierre began eagerly. Caroline looked bored to tears as though she had heard this story one too many times. “Well, I had an uncle, funnily enough his name was  _ also  _ Pierre, he’s who I’m named after… anyway, I’m getting side-tracked, he owned this shop, ‘Pierre’s General Store’, for years. He passed away suddenly and in his will, he left the shop to me. He figured it just made sense to pass his legacy on to his namesake since he never had children of his own. Well, I mean, how fortunate can a newlywed be to have a thriving business hand-delivered to him?!”

“Lucky us,” Caroline muttered sarcastically. Pierre paused only for a moment after she spoke, but continued his story as though nothing had happened.

“We packed up and moved to Pelican Town as quickly as we could and were able to pick up where my uncle had left off,” Pierre said proudly. “The rest, as they say, is history!”

Pierre looked around the room earnestly to gauge their reactions and May tried her best to look amused and entertained, it appeared Harvey was as well. Abigail was eating dinner and staring at her plate as though trying very hard  _ not  _ to hear the story and Caroline looked as though she were reliving a nightmare.

“So what did  _ you  _ do before you moved to Pelican Town?” Caroline asked, turning her attention to May. She seemed eager to get Pierre to stop talking.

“I worked for Joja,” May said with an embarrassed shrug. She could instantly see Pierre scowl just at the mention of his competitor.

“Ugh, Joja,” Pierre said bitterly. “Don’t even get me started on that company.”

“She didn’t,” Caroline said firmly under her breath.

“I’m tellin’ you, the worst thing that ever happened to this town is when that corporation came in and tried to strip away everything that makes this town great,” Pierre went on, ignoring Caroline’s clenched jaw and narrowed eyes.

“Pierre, now is  _ not  _ the time for one of your rants about Joja,” Caroline groaned wearily.

“I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to go on a rant, I was just saying that I don’t care for that company is all,” Pierre answered defensively.

“Yes, we  _ aaaaall  _ know how you feel about Joja, Pierre, you’ve made that abundantly clear to anyone who will listen,” Caroline said with an annoyed huff.

“They’re ruining the smalltown charm of Pelican Town!” Pierre said passionately. Caroline rolled her eyes and buried her face into her wine glass, downing the remaining contents in a single gulp.

“I remember the town seeming much closer together when I moved here,” Harvey commented conversationally. “That smalltown charm  _ does  _ seem to have disappeared a bit since Joja came to town.”

“Thank you!” Pierre bellowed appreciatively.

“Please don’t encourage him,” Caroline said with a sigh as she reached for the wine bottle to fill up her glass. Once she set the bottle down, Pierre grabbed it to refill his own glass.

“Another glass of wine, Doctor?” Pierre asked, already passing it over to Harvey.

“No thank you,” Harvey replied, gently shaking his head.

“You don’t have to worry about running out, we have another bottle. Have another!” Pierre said, lifting the bottle of wine to begin pouring Harvey another glass himself.

“No, really, that’s okay,” Harvey said politely, covering the opening of his glass with his hand to prevent Pierre from pouring anymore wine for him.

“Oh, come on, Doc, you’re not on duty, live a little!” Pierre said loudly, placing the wine bottle onto the table directly next to Harvey’s glass.

“I’m always on duty, Pierre,” Harvey said firmly, though he always maintained his composure. “In my line of work there is no such thing as ‘off-duty’. I could receive a call any minute now that there’s been an emergency and that someone in town needs medical treatment.”

“Eh, it’s a small town, what are the odds of that?!” Pierre asked with a shrug.

“I was enjoying a glass of wine the night you sustained that injury,” Harvey commented casually, gesturing to Pierre’s arm. “Would you have felt comfortable receiving treatment from me if I’d had, say,  _ three  _ glasses instead?”

“I suppose not,” Pierre said sheepishly.

An awkward silence passed as Pierre looked down at his plate in embarrassment. Caroline was shooting daggers at Pierre with her eyes, mortified at her husband’s lack of tact. For awhile, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional clink of utensils against plates as everyone ate in silence. Just as May was starting to feel that the silence was unbearable, she was surprised when Abigail spoke up, finally breaking the silence.

“Sebastian tells me you're the man to speak to about Solarian Chronicles advice," Abigail said conversationally to Harvey. He had barely opened his mouth to speak when Caroline butted in.

"Abigail!" Caroline scolded. "I hardly think the doctor came to dinner to talk about your ridiculous game!" Caroline turned her attention to Harvey and appeared extremely embarrassed and apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"It's perfectly fine, Caroline," Harvey said with an amused chuckle. "She's actually not wrong, I used to play in college."

"Oh, I didn't realize..." Caroline said quietly.

"How has the 3rd edition been treating you?" Harvey asked Abigail with great interest.

"It's awesome!" Abigail replied excitedly. "I can't believe you just gave it to Sebastian, that's so cool." May could see Harvey blush slightly, she had a feeling that he had never been referred to as 'cool' before and he seemed to rather enjoy it.

As Harvey began giving Abigail some pointers on playing Healer, May turned her attention to Pierre and Caroline to buy Harvey and Abigail some time to converse. It seemed to be the only time so far that Harvey appeared to actually be enjoying himself, but May could see the way Caroline was eyeing the both of them in annoyance, it was clear she didn't care much for Solarian Chronicles.

"How's business treating you?" May asked Pierre conversationally.

“Joja is still trying their best to take us down, but I’m not going down without a fight,” Pierre said sadly. “I suppose with less customers, it  _ does  _ give me time to prepare for the big Stardew Valley Fair.”

"Oh, I think I remember hearing about that one," May said casually. Pierre raised a concerned eyebrow at her over how cavalier she seemed to be reacting to the Fair.

"I'd have thought you of all people would be the most eager to show off at the Fair," Pierre said with a shrug. “This’ll be your first year, I’m sure you’ve got a lot to prove.”

“I still don’t really know much about it, to be honest,” May admitted.

“Oh, it’s our biggest festival of the year by far,” Pierre began enthusiastically. “There’s a big barbecue, games, prizes, a petting zoo, all sorts of activities. The highlight of the event is the grange display competition. All the artisans in the community are given a grange display to fill to display their work. Not to brag, but I’ve won the grange display competition more than anyone else in town.” Pierre puffed out his chest proudly.

“What do you display?” May asked curiously. She could imagine what Marnie or Willy would display, but she couldn’t help but wonder what a grocer would display.

“Well, in the five years since Henry passed, we got most of our produce shipped in from Grampleton, but a small amount came from Caroline’s personal garden,” Pierre said, gesturing toward Caroline. She gave a smug nod in May’s direction. “My grange display always consisted of the crops that Caroline grows. I suppose this year won’t be any different.”

May shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she didn’t want to start a war with Pierre and Caroline but she could already tell from the looks on both of their faces that they were going to be incredibly competitive about this whole thing.

“It’ll be interesting to see how the contest is judged this year now that there will be two produce displays for the first time in five years,” Pierre went on. He held out his good hand to May to shake her hand. “May the best produce win.”

“May the best produce win,” May repeated, shaking Pierre’s hand. An hour earlier, May didn’t even know much about the Stardew Valley Fair, but things were different now. Now, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to win.

The remainder of dinner passed with May trying her best to bring up only the most basic of topics in order to not set Pierre or Caroline off. It was a conversational minefield and May stuck to topics like the weather to ensure smooth sailing for the rest of the night. When dinner was finally done, Caroline once more barked orders at Pierre and Abigail to help clean up the dishes while May and Harvey awkwardly sat at the table. Once the table was cleared of dishes, Caroline sat back down to address Harvey and May.

“Have we saved room for dessert?” Caroline asked with a smile.

Before May could even turn to Harvey to gauge his reaction, she could hear him immediately answer, “Oh, I’m far too stuffed for dessert, but thank you.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to stick around,” Caroline continued pleasantly. “I can make a pot of coffee, I know you’re quite fond of coffee, Doctor.”

“I’m afraid I have an early morning in the clinic,” Harvey went on. “A cup of coffee this late will keep me up all night long.”

“Yeah, we should probably get going, I have an early morning on the farm as well,” May said with a shrug. It was clear to her that Harvey was trying very hard to get them out the door.

“Well, don’t let us keep you,” Caroline said slowly, however both May and Harvey rose from their seats the second Caroline stopped speaking.

“Thanks so much for having us,” May said in a rush, already starting to walk slowly toward the hallway leading out of the kitchen. Caroline rose from her seat and approached May and Harvey to say goodbye. As soon as she had caught up with them, she turned around and narrowed her eyes at Pierre and Abigail who were in the middle of washing dishes.

“Pierre! Abigail! Our company is leaving, don’t you think it might be nice to say goodnight?” Caroline asked haughtily. Pierre and Abigail quickly dried off their hands and joined Caroline by her side.

“Goodnight!” Pierre said with a friendly wave. Abigail quietly waved at the both of them and Caroline unexpectedly reached out and gave May a brief hug.

“It was a pleasure having you here tonight,” Caroline said with a smile. “Thank you for stopping by, have a good night!”

“Goodnight!” May and Harvey said in unison as they waved back to Caroline, Pierre, and Abigail.

May could feel Harvey’s footsteps moving quickly as they walked down the hallway and through the dark shop, he was very clearly in a rush to get out the door. The moment they stepped out into town square and the door closed behind them, Harvey and May both turned to each other and exchanged awkward glances.

“That was sooo uncomfortable,” Harvey said shakily, his eyes widening slightly.

“Right?!” May uttered, shaking her head. “I never knew Pierre and Caroline were that… I don’t even know what the word is, but there’s some issues there.”

“I’d heard whispers around town that their relationship was tense, but I just thought it was all rumors,” Harvey said quietly, heaving a long, shaky sigh. He seemed incredibly relieved to be out of there.

“Yeah, we’re never doing dinner there again,” May said, shaking her head vigorously. “Sorry you had to endure that.”

“Like you said, it was good practice,” Harvey shrugged. “If I can survive that dinner, I’m pretty sure I can survive just about anything.”

“I’m proud of you, sweetheart,” May said, wrapping her arms gently around Harvey’s waist. “I mean it. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but I know that wasn’t easy for you and I’m proud of you for trying to get out there and be more social.”

“Apparently all I need to survive a group dinner is a break in-between to talk about Solarian Chronicles,” Harvey said with an amused laugh, considering this was now the second time that had happened.

“Ugh, I do  _ not  _ want to walk all the way back home,” May said with a groan, eyeing the long cobblestone path back to the farm.

"The clinic's just right here, wanna crash here for the night?" Harvey asked, gesturing toward the clinic door which was only ten feet away from where they stood.

"Okay, but I'll have to be up really early in the morning to get back to the farm to feed the chickens,” May replied.

“And I have to be up early to prep the clinic in the morning for my busy Thursday,” Harvey said with a nod. “I just hope you don’t mind that I only have a twin bed, it might be a cramped sleeping arrangement, we’ll have to sleep pretty close together to be able to fit.”

"Don't threaten me with a good time," May replied with a devious grin.

Harvey swiftly unlocked the door to the clinic and held May’s hand as he led her through the dark waiting room and up the stairs to his apartment. When Harvey opened the door at the top of the stairs, May could see Harvey frown slightly when he turned the lights on and looked around his apartment.

"What's the matter?" May asked curiously.

"After spending the last few nights at the farmhouse, my apartment suddenly feels so small and lifeless," Harvey said with a frown.

"Does it help having me here?” May asked, wrapping an arm around Harvey’s waist.

"Tremendously," Harvey replied with a loving smile. He wrapped both of his arms around May’s shoulders and gave her a rather tight squeeze. She returned his embrace and squeezed his midsection just as tightly, unable to stop the lighthearted giggle that escaped her lips.

“You feel like home,” Harvey commented as he released his embrace of May, looking into her eyes tenderly.

“You feel like home, too,” May replied, smiling warmly up at him. For a brief moment they stared into each others’ eyes lovingly until Harvey inadvertently broke their gaze with a wide-mouthed yawn.

“I’m sorry, that came out of nowhere,” Harvey said awkwardly. May could see Harvey’s hand travel toward his neck, no doubt to rub the back of his neck as he often did when nervous or uncomfortable, but he stopped himself and lowered his hand.

“Still need to train myself to stop doing that,” Harvey said nervously. May took his hand in hers and kissed the back of his hand delicately.

“You’re getting better,” May said encouragingly. “One step at a time.”

As they both approached Harvey’s bed, May sighed when she realized that she was wildly unprepared. She hadn’t expected to stay the night at the clinic and hadn’t brought anything of hers. Harvey had stayed the last few nights at the farmhouse and left some of his essentials there, but May had nothing here at Harvey’s apartment.

“I don't have  _ anything  _ I need to stay over,” May commented with a subtle pout.

“Take whatever you need," Harvey said, gesturing to the room in general. "What's mine is yours."

"I just need an old t-shirt, if you've got one," May commented. Harvey dug around in a dresser drawer and pulled out his ZCU workout shirt. May smiled fondly at it as she grabbed it from Harvey, there were already so many wonderful memories attached to that shirt. She instinctively brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply for just a whiff of Harvey’s natural scent. It was positively intoxicating.

They both changed into pajamas rather quickly, of course they both snuck the occasional glance at the other as they undressed and May could  _ not  _ resist a light, playful pinch on Harvey’s backside when he had stripped down to just his boxer-briefs. It didn’t take long for May to get dressed, of course ‘dressed’ didn’t mean much when all she was wearing was her panties and the baggy ZCU shirt, though the shirt was so long on her that it was practically a nightgown. Harvey’s eyes widened when he saw her dressed for bed and she could see the corners of his lips curve upward in a small, endearing smile.

“That’s the most beautiful you’ve ever looked,” Harvey said, still eyeing her up and down with a smile.

“Ha ha,” May said with a breathy sigh, rolling her eyes playfully.

“I mean it,” Harvey replied genuinely. “I like knowing you’re comfortable.”

“I’ll be  _ more  _ comfortable once we’re laying down together,” May said, already on her way to Harvey’s bed. As she crawled into bed, Harvey shut off the lights in the apartment and joined her.

May scooted as far over as she could to provide Harvey with as much room as possible. She had forgotten how small twin beds were and how difficult it was fitting two people inside. May had to lie with her back facing Harvey's stomach, spooning in order to fit together on the bed properly. Harvey wrapped an arm around May's waist and planted a soft, delicate kiss on the nape of her neck. For awhile, they laid together in silence and May was just happy to soak in the feeling of spooning comfortably with Harvey. The sensation of his warm breath against her neck was oddly pleasurable. After a few minutes, she could feel Harvey lift his head up to look at May. He looked like there was something he wanted to say.

“What’s going on?” May asked, turning her head to look at Harvey properly.

“Can I… can I be the little spoon?” Harvey asked nervously.

“Of course,” May answered with a warm smile, already rolling over onto her other side.

It took a few moments for them to reposition, but it wasn’t long before May wrapped her arm supportively around Harvey’s waist, holding him close to her as she felt his back move against her chest with every breath he took. This time it was her turn to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck and she could feel his body shudder pleasantly as she did so.

“Is this better?” May asked soothingly.

“I like it,” Harvey answered quietly. “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me, just tell me what you want,” May replied softly. “I like taking care of you.” May nuzzled the side her face right up against Harvey’s back and sighed contentedly.

“Goodnight, honey,” Harvey said softly, his voice trailing off as sleep began to take over. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” May whispered sweetly. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I don’t really like Pierre and Caroline all that much? Because I don’t… at all. Also, FYI, I'm probably gonna be a few days late posting the next chapter because of Halloween! I'm volunteering a LOT in my daughter's classroom for parties and field trips next week, plus I'm participating in Stardeween on Tumblr. If you want to catch my daily ficlets for Stardeween starting October 25th, they'll feature May and Harvey (though they won't tie-in to Runaway at all). Just a little Halloween fun.


	33. Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harvey has to stay late at the clinic, May stops into the saloon by herself and spends the evening talking with Shane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Just the absolute SLIGHTEST of hints at suicidal thoughts. I don’t want to get too heavy with it, but I did at least want to issue this warning that there’s very, very subtle allusions to suicidal thoughts.

**Fall 4**

When May woke up, she smiled as she felt her arm wrapped around Harvey’s waist, still in the exact same position they had been the night before when they fell asleep in Harvey’s bed. She could hear Harvey groaning at the shrill sound of his alarm, reaching out blindly to shut it off. May sat up in bed and glanced at the alarm clock and let out a groan as well, she hated waking up so early in the morning. Her eyes fell upon a framed picture on Harvey’s nightstand next to his alarm clock, the picture she and Harvey had taken together at Robin’s house. May hadn’t noticed it there the night before, it was too dark to see. She could feel a warmth spread over her at the sight of the picture, it was nice to see small touches of her presence in Harvey’s life. It was the same feeling she had every time she saw his bottle of unscented shampoo in her shower, just a small glimpse of how their lives were already weaving together in small ways.

“Good morning, handsome,” May said sweetly to Harvey as he reached toward the nightstand to grab his glasses. Once he had placed his glasses on and straightened them, he turned to May and smiled, planting a soft, delicate kiss on her lips.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he replied, gently running his fingers through her hair affectionately.

“I noticed the picture you have,” May commented, gesturing to the framed photo on his nightstand.

“I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to bed and the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning,” Harvey said sweetly. “It just so happens that the last few days, I’ve been able to see the real thing. A far better sight than just a picture.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” May said with a coy grin. "You know, I don't  _ have  _ to head over to the farm right away." May flashed Harvey a suggestive wink.

"And I technically don't  _ have  _ to open the clinic until 9:00," Harvey replied with a nod of understanding.

Harvey’s bed was so small that their bodies were still pressed against each other, there wasn’t much of a choice. May shifted her body so that she was practically laying on top of Harvey and she could feel his arms instinctively wrap around her waist. His fingers travelled to the hem of the ZCU shirt she was wearing and in one swift motion, the shirt was off. Harvey tossed it onto the floor as he planted his lips hungrily on May's.

The shirt remained on the floor, immediately forgotten, until later that morning when May was scrambling around trying to find her clothing to get dressed. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet from the long, hot shower she and Harvey had just taken together. When her eyes fell on the ZCU shirt in a heap on the floor, she picked it up and smiled fondly at it.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt,” May said affectionately, handing the shirt over to Harvey as he stepped out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I already have such great memories of this shirt, now I have one more.”

“Take it,” Harvey said plainly, attempting to hand it back to May. She shook her head.

“I’ll do you one better… leave it here and it can always be my pajama shirt any time I stay over,” May reasoned.

“Sounds like a plan,” Harvey replied with a nod.

Just as Harvey had to do a few days earlier, May had to dress herself in her clothing from the night before. Luckily for her, her clothes weren’t a big, wet, wrinkled mess as Harvey’s clothes had been the first night he stayed at Runaway Farm. In the back of her mind, May was wondering if it would scare Harvey or not for her to suggest keeping a few articles of clothing at each others’ homes. Maybe he wasn’t quite ready to take that step in their relationship. Once May was dressed, she approached Harvey who was in the middle of tying his necktie and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You have to head out, don't you?” Harvey asked with a disappointed frown. May glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:24.

“I don’t have to go  _ right  _ away,” May answered slowly, shrugging her shoulders as she grinned at Harvey.

May reasoned that she could probably stick around for a little longer, the addition of the sprinklers on her farm allowed her a little more freedom to take her mornings more slowly and she just couldn’t bring herself to leave yet. She should have already been over to the farm to feed the chickens by now, but it wasn’t the end of the world to make them wait a  _ little  _ longer. Harvey would be the first person to agree that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 

May and Harvey headed into the kitchen to start making a quick breakfast. As long as she ate quickly, she could be out by 9:00 when the clinic opened. Together, they hurried to make some eggs, toast, and coffee and sat at the table to eat. All through breakfast they talked, laughed, and enjoyed their time together. She had noticed Harvey glance at the clock at one point, but he didn’t seem worried about the time, so May continued enjoying her morning with Harvey without a care.

“I’m sure it’ll be time to start opening the clinic any minute now,” Harvey commented conversationally. He glanced up at the clock on the wall once again and suddenly frowned. “Wait a minute... it was 8:24 the  _ last  _ time I looked at the clock and that had to be over twenty minutes ago.”

"Huh, it was 8:24 when I looked at the clock and that was before we even ate breakfast,” May commented with a shrug. “I guess your wall clock must be broken.”

"Wait... so then what time is it really?!" Harvey asked in a bit of a panic. May pulled out her phone to check the time.

"9:35," May answered, wincing. Harvey's face went slightly pale.

"Oh no, this is bad," Harvey said in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry, I know the clinic is supposed to open at 9:00, but don't you think if anyone  _ really  _ needed you, they'd call the after-hours line to get a hold of you?" May asked, trying to reassure him.

"I'm not worried about the clinic opening on time," Harvey said, shaking his head. "It's what happens at 9:30 that I'm more concerned about." May raised a questioning eyebrow and Harvey was able to explain it all in just a single word. "Maru."

“Ah,” May commented with a nod. Maru had nearly lost her mind at the sight of them barely kissing when they first started dating, May didn’t even want to think about what sort of reaction awaited them if Maru saw them descending the stairs of Harvey’s apartment together first thing in the morning.

“Maybe she’s running late,” Harvey told himself reassuringly, as though saying it out loud would force it to be true. “You should get going, it’s way later in the day than we thought.”

It was true, way more time had passed than May had hoped for and she knew she was about to return home to some angry chickens. Harvey quickly took May by the hand and the two of them descended the stairs together quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, May could see Harvey wincing as if he were afraid that Maru was going to jump out at any moment. Sure enough, as soon as they both stepped into the waiting room, they could see Maru standing behind the counter, sipping at a cup of coffee with a huge grin on her face.

"Good mooooorning," Maru said in a sing-song voice the minute she saw them. May looked over and saw Harvey’s cheeks flush bright pink at the amused smirk on Maru’s face.

“Good morning,” May finally said awkwardly, mostly to break the silence in the room.

“Sleep well?” Maru asked, raising an eyebrow. The grin on her face was almost comical at this point.

“J-just fine,” May went on, feeling her own cheeks begin to flush. She knew that there was nothing at all to be embarrassed about, she and Harvey had been dating for some time and had already stayed the night together many times now, but it still felt embarrassing to be caught red-handed like this.

“I should really get going,” May said quietly, waving politely to Maru. May turned to Harvey to say goodbye, but hesitated for a moment when she could feel Maru’s eyes staring at them.

“Go on, don’t let me stop you,” Maru said with a devilish grin, taking another sip from her coffee cup. She seemed to be loving this awkward moment way too much. Well, if Maru wanted a show, she may as well get a show.

Without thinking, May wrapped her arms around Harvey’s neck to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. She could hear Harvey gasp out in surprise and embarrassment as May locked lips with him and she could feel his neck burning underneath her fingertips. From behind her, she could hear Maru spit out her sip of coffee in surprise. When May finally released Harvey, his glasses were slightly askew and his face was a shade of red that she hadn’t ever seen from him before. He appeared to be a mixture of completely mortified, utterly confused, and very slightly aroused. Before Harvey could even process what had happened, May turned on her heels and headed for the door with a satisfied grin. Maru’s eyes were wide behind her glasses and her jaw was hanging open, completely taken off guard.

“Love you!” May said cheerfully to Harvey as she reached the door.

“L-love you, too,” Harvey stuttered awkwardly in reply. His eyes were still slightly wide with shock and she could see the desperate look on his face, practically begging her to stay and not leave him alone with Maru after what had just happened. With a slight wink to the both of them, May swiftly exited the clinic, feeling only slightly bad for what Harvey was going to have to deal with right about now. As soon as May left the clinic, she practically sprinted down the cobblestone path to get to the farm. By now, her chickens were probably furious.

The rest of May’s day was spent getting small projects done around the farm; small, menial tasks that she had been putting off for some time. Now that she knew more about the upcoming Stardew Valley Fair, she wanted to get all of the small projects out of the way now so that she would have time later in the season to devote to her crops. Halfway through the day she had received a text from Harvey.

_ ‘What do you want to do tonight?’ _ the text read.

_ ‘We haven’t made it into the saloon since we’ve been out in the open, want to stop in tonight?’  _ May replied. She knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

_ ‘If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do,’  _ Harvey responded. May couldn’t help but smile at his response. She knew he would never  _ choose  _ to go to the saloon, but she appreciated the fact that he was willing to go for her sake without complaint.

_ ‘I’ll meet you at the clinic at 5:30. LOVE YOU!!! xoxo’ _ May answered, then stowed her phone away.

As 5:30 drew closer, May began the walk into town to meet up with Harvey for dinner. When she reached town square, she looked up and saw someone dressed in all blue walking toward town square from the East side of town; it was Shane dressed in his Joja work uniform. His head was down as he walked and May wasn’t sure if he saw her or not.

“Hi, Shane!” May said cheerily, waving at Shane as he approached her.

“Son of a bitch,” she could hear Shane utter under his breath. He looked mortified at being seen by her in his Joja uniform.

“Hey,” Shane uttered quietly as he passed by, though he did not stop to talk. He didn’t even slow down as he walked by her and kept heading on his way back to the ranch. May hadn’t intended to embarrass him, but there wasn’t anything she could really do about it at the moment, so she continued on her way to the clinic.

When May opened the door to the clinic, her stomach immediately clenched when she saw Harvey standing at the front desk, digging into the contents of a black bag that she recognized to be his jump kit for house calls.

“What’s going on?” May asked as she approached the counter.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Harvey began, looking crestfallen. “My last appointment of the day is out the door, but I got a call on the after-hours line and I have to make a house call. I’m just about to head out for that.”

May felt crushed. She knew that this was all to be expected when dating a doctor, but it still didn’t sting any less for their plans to keep being interrupted like this. By this point, May already knew better than to ask for any details about what was going on, there was no way on earth he was going to be able to tell her.

“Keep me posted on when you think you’ll be done, okay? I’ll stick around town a little longer in case it’s something short,” May said gently. She tried her best not to look disappointed, it would only make Harvey feel bad and it certainly wasn’t his fault.

“It  _ should  _ be brief, but you never know,” Harvey answered with a shrug. “I’ll call you when I’m done to see if you’re still in town, maybe we can grab dessert at the saloon or something.”

“Good thinking,” May said with a nod. “Maybe I’ll just wait for you in the saloon, might be nice to take a load off and relax there while I wait.”

May and Harvey exchanged a brief kiss as they left the clinic, then Harvey briskly began to walk to the South-West end of town toward Jodi’s and Emily’s houses. May sighed as she looked around town square, at this point there wasn’t much she could do except go to the saloon. It was as good a place as any to sit and relax for awhile. When May entered the saloon, she was immediately greeted by Gus’ usual welcoming smile as she took a seat at the bar.

“Doctor H not joining you tonight?” Gus asked curiously.

“Late night,” May said with a sigh.

“Sorry to hear about it. I hope I’m not the reason for that,” Gus said with a slight frown. “I had my physical today and there’s a few tests that Doctor H needs to order for me from a specialist in the city, I hope he’s not staying late for that.”

“Nah, he’s on a house call,” May replied bitterly. “I suppose I should start getting used to this, it’s not likely to change any time soon.”

“It’s not an easy job he’s got,” Gus commented with a nod. “We all get to clock out at the end of a long day, but he never gets to. It must be incredibly stressful. He’s lucky he’s got you, kid. I can already see that he appears so much more content than he ever used to be now that he’s with you. There was always a sadness about him, something that just didn’t feel right. He never seemed at ease to me, always just seemed a bit on edge. I don’t see that anymore. He’s calm, he’s collected… he’s happy, and it all started after you came into his life. He’s a lucky guy.”

“Thanks for saying so, Gus,” May said with a warm smile. It did actually make her feel better. “And I’m lucky to have him, too. He’s a good man.”

May could tell from the way Pam was straining her ear that she had been listening to their conversation about Harvey. The moment May commented on Harvey being a good man, she could see Pam’s eyes shift uncomfortably.

“So what can I get you?” Gus asked, leaning on the counter slightly.

“I know it’s probably for nothing, but I want to wait a little longer in case Harvey’s done with his house call soon,” May said with a hopeful sigh. “Is it okay if I just sit at the bar for a little bit?” She felt bad taking up a seat without ordering anything, but thankfully Thursday nights weren’t typically busy and the only ones inside the saloon at the moment were herself, Gus, Emily, and Pam.

“Not a problem, kid,” Gus answered with a nod. “I’ll at least grab you a water while you wait.”

May and Gus ended up chatting for almost a half an hour, mostly about Runaway Farm. It was odd, for as much as May saw Gus at the saloon and at community events, she hadn’t really had much of an opportunity to talk with him. With the saloon so deserted, it was nice to be able to socialize with him. Just after 6:00, she heard the door to the saloon open behind her and Gus excused himself to start pouring a beer from the tap. May turned around on her barstool and saw Shane walk in, dressed in his usual blue hoodie and shorts. He had clearly stopped by the ranch in order to change out of his work uniform before heading to the saloon for the night.

“Hey, Shane!” May said pleasantly. He appeared to be in a surly mood after their last encounter and May was hoping to lighten the mood as much as possible. It at least made May feel better that Shane took a seat next to her on a barstool as opposed to standing in his usual spot by the fireplace.

“Hey, Farmer,” Shane said quietly, still looking slightly irritable, though his mood already appeared to be somewhat improved.

“Here’s your beer, Shane,” Gus said as he approached the counter with a full beer stein. Shane simply nodded in acknowledgement as Gus placed the beer on the counter in front of Shane.

“Got any dinner plans tonight?” May asked casually.

“If beer counts as dinner, then yes m’am,” Shane replied, chuckling darkly.

“I was thinking about ordering some pizza, want to split a pizza with me?” May asked with a slight shrug. There was no sense in putting off dinner any longer, she was starving and she might as well use this as a chance to get to know Shane better like she had promised. Instantly she could see Shane perk up a bit at the mention of pizza.

“You grab the pizza, I’ll grab the beer,” Shane answered.

“Ugh, sorry, no beer for me,” May replied with a grimace. “I’m just not a fan of the taste.”

“You don’t drink beer for the taste,” Shane said with a playful scoff.

“Not the biggest fan of the effect either,” May admitted.

“Oh, you’re killin’ me, Farmer,” Shane groaned, clutching his chest dramatically. “You’re killin’ me almost as much as this beer is.” Shane flashed a playful wink at May, grinning as he took another swig of beer.

“Hey, Gus!” May called across the counter. “Can we get a pizza to split?”

“N-not a problem!” Gus stuttered, looking slightly taken aback by May’s request. He looked shocked to see May and Shane seated next to each other and, more importantly, that Shane was actually having a friendly conversation with someone. Gus disappeared into the back to begin making their pizza and Shane shifted in his seat to face May properly.

“How's the doctor treating you?” Shane asked conversationally.

“ _ Harvey _ is treating me just fine,” May answered, emphasizing Harvey’s name.

“Oh yeah, I forgot...  _ Harvey _ ,” Shane said sarcastically, placing equal emphasis on Harvey’s name for dramatic effect. “If he ever treats you badly, you let me know. I'll take care of it.”

“I certainly appreciate it, but I highly doubt that would ever happen,” May replied, shaking her head. She honestly couldn’t even  _ imagine  _ Harvey ever treating her poorly.

A brief, awkward silence passed between them as May sipped at her water while Shane continued to drink deeply from his beer stein. It was already half-empty. May was surprised when Shane turned to her, his expression becoming serious.

“You love him?” Shane asked out of nowhere. May hesitated for a moment; of course she loved Harvey, but she wasn’t sure if it was appropriate or not to say it to Shane. She ultimately decided that it was best to be honest, it’s not like she and Harvey were trying to hide it.

“Yes," May answered plainly. There was no sense in sugar-coating it.

"I'm happy for you,” Shane said, though his expression was hard to read.

“Do you mean that?” May asked, raising an eyebrow at Shane.

“I do,” Shane replied with a nod. “You told me you came here because your life in the city went to shit, I’m glad that you were able to turn things around here. I wouldn’t want to see you screw up a second chance. I should know, I’ve fucked up second chances, third chances, fourth chances...” Shane trailed off as he took yet another large gulp from his beer stein, his expression blank once more.

“Want to talk about it?” May asked gently.

“Not particularly,” Shane answered shortly.

“That’s perfectly fair,” May replied with a nod. She didn’t want to pressure him into talking about anything he didn’t want to talk about.

“By the way, I meant to tell you, Jas won’t stop talking about how nice you are,” Shane said, shaking his head as he let out a soft chuckle. “To this day, she still talks about the time you gave her all of your eggs from the Egg Festival, I think you became her hero that day.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” May squealed, feeling her cheeks blush slightly. “She is such a good kid, you’ve got a wonderful daughter.”

“Oh, Yoba, Jas isn’t my daughter,” Shane said quickly, shaking his head. “No, she’s my goddaughter.”

“Oh, I didn’t know,” May said quietly. Shane was always so closed off that May didn’t really know much about his life and no one in town ever really talked about it. She had just assumed that Jas was his daughter and that Marnie took care of her while Shane worked at Joja.

“Not your fault,” Shane said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

May wanted to ask more, but she could tell by the way Shane had tensed up and once again appeared surly and agitated that this was, perhaps, a topic he did not want to discuss any further. However, he appeared to take a deep, steadying breath as he shifted in his barstool to look May in the eye. She was shocked when Shane began speaking, his face going slightly pale as he began to tell May about how he came to be Jas’ guardian.

“I used to live in Zuzu, I worked at the steel mill on the outskirts of the city with my best friend, Brandon,” Shane began, his voice slightly quivering, though he seemed determined to maintain his composure. “He and his wife, Christie, were my best friends… my  _ only  _ friends. I practically lived over at their house, they were the best kind of people. They weren’t very close with their families and I wasn’t very close with mine, so we made a family all our own. When Jas was born, I was practically an uncle to her, we were so close. We spent holidays together, I was there almost every weekend, it was… it was incredible. Best time of my life. Well, when Jas had just turned two years old, they got in a car accident and…” Shane paused for a moment, resting his head in his hands to shield his face from May as she let out a soft, low gasp. It seemed like Shane was having trouble breathing and May could hear him taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself and maintain his composure. It took almost a full minute for Shane to relax himself and when he finally moved his hands away from his face, his eyes were red and the corners of his eyes were still damp with tears.

“I think you can pretty well figure out what happened,” Shane said quietly, staring blankly at the countertop of the bar, not even daring to look at May. “They had left custody of Jas to me, of all people, and all of a sudden I was in charge of a two year old little girl. I… I didn’t take it well… at all. They were my best friends in the world and when I lost them, I just... well…” Shane held up his beer stein to indicate exactly what happened next, no doubt this was the beginning of his drinking habit. 

“It hit me hard,  _ real  _ hard,” Shane went on quietly, his voice shaking worse than ever. “I lost the closest thing I had to family and all of a sudden I had to take care of a kid when I never even  _ wanted  _ kids, and it destroyed me. I got fired from my job, I couldn’t afford my apartment… there was nowhere for me to go. My own mother wouldn’t even take us in. She never cared much for Brandon and Christie, never liked that I dropped outta college and never tried to make something of myself... she sent us away. I reached out to Marnie, she was literally the only person I had left in the world that I could talk to. We’d always gotten along well when I was growing up, she was always my favorite aunt, all I could do was hope that she could take us in. Thank Yoba, she opened her home to us with no question, we were moving in the very next day. I bitch and moan about Marnie all the time and she gives me so much shit, but I really do owe her my life. She took me in at a time when I literally had nowhere else to go. I… I don’t even want to think about where Jas would be if it weren’t for Marnie. I’m glad Jas has Marnie, it makes me feel better knowing she’s in good hands and that she’ll be well taken care of.”

“Jas is in good hands with you too, Shane,” May said softly.

Shane just gave a small shrug. It made May slightly uncomfortable that Shane mentioned how well-off Jas was with Marnie and how glad he was that they had each other without ever once acknowledging how lucky Jas was to have Shane. It was unnerving the way he made it sound like it was only Marnie and Jas that were a family together.

“I’m… I’m so sorry,” May said quietly, resting a comforting hand on Shane’s back. He shivered at her touch and May was unsure if her hand on his shoulder was welcome or not. She gave him a light pat on the back and withdrew her arm.

“Nothin’ to be sorry about,” Shane replied, shaking his head. “It is what it is, Farmer, nothin’ to be done about it now.”

May opened her mouth to try to speak words of comfort, though she wasn’t entirely sure there  _ was  _ anything comforting she could say. Shane spoke up the moment he saw May open her mouth to speak.

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” he said darkly, chugging the remaining contents of his beer until his beer stein was empty. He looked like he completely regretted bringing up the story of Jas’ parents.

May simply nodded to acknowledge Shane’s request and shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying to come up with what to talk about next. Thankfully, Gus approached the counter holding their pizza.

“Here you go!” Gus said pleasantly, setting the pizza on the counter between May and Shane. Emily followed close behind with another water for May and another full beer stein for Shane.

“So what do you do for fun, Shane?” May asked conversationally, grabbing a slice of pizza.

“What’s this ‘fun’ you speak of?” Shane asked sarcastically, grabbing a slice of his own.

“Come on, there has to be  _ something  _ you do in your free time,” May said a bit more seriously.

“You’re lookin’ at it, Farmer,” Shane replied, holding up his full beer stein and taking a long swig from it.

“Seriously,” May said, tilting her head.

“I dunno,” Shane answered with a shrug. “I mean, sometimes Marnie needs an extra hand in the barn or the coop so I’ll help her out there. Whenever she needs a little extra muscle around the ranch, she’ll have me pitch in. I don’t mind working in the barn, but I’ll admit it’s actually kinda nice working in the coop.”

May almost mentioned how much Harvey had grown accustomed to working with the chickens in her coop before deciding that it probably wasn’t best to bring up Harvey at all in front of Shane.

“Did I mention that I’m going to be expanding my coop?” May asked. Shane shook his head. “Yeah, apparently I’ve been doing rather well with the chickens, I’d like to add more to my happy little chicken family.”

“Not a bad operation you’ve got going on there, you run a solid coop,” Shane mentioned with an impressed nod. He had worked in her coop every morning the week before and had seen it firsthand. May really appreciated his approval of how she ran her coop, coming from him it actually meant a lot.

“Can I count on you to take care of my chickens if I ever need it again?” May asked with a grin.

“If I’m around, yeah, we’ll see,” Shane replied with a noncommittal shrug. May wasn’t sure if she was reading too far into it or not, but it was unnerving to her how he seemed to bring up life in town that didn’t include him being a part of it. It was the second time that evening she had felt uneasy about it.

“So what do  _ you  _ do for fun?” Shane asked conversationally.

“I’m a  _ huge  _ movie fan,” May began excitedly. “I’ve been kinda burnt out on movie nights lately, but I’m sure it’ll come around again.”

“Huh, no kidding!” Shane said somewhat excitedly. “I used to have regular movie nights with… with Brandon and Christie all the time.” He had only faltered for a moment at the mention of his friends, but May was proud to see that he recovered quite quickly. He almost looked relieved at being able to speak about them to someone else.

“I love movie nights,” May went on. “Nothing’s better to me than snuggling up on the couch under a comfy blanket, snacks in hand, wearing your comfiest pajamas as you spend the evening watching a great film.”

“And I’m sure it doesn’t hurt when you’ve got a certain doctor to cozy up to, does it, Farmer?” Shane asked with a smirk. It was wonderful to see him finally begin to loosen up and smile around her.

“Oh, shut your face,” May laughed, playfully shoving Shane to the point that he almost fell off of his barstool. Once he had steadied himself, he turned to May and the both of them started laughing.

It was at that moment that May could hear the door to the saloon open and saw Gus look toward the door with a smile on his face.

“Doctor H! Great to see you tonight!” Gus exclaimed in his usual cheerful manner. May quickly turned around and smiled affectionately at the sight of Harvey.

“Oh, hi sweetheart!” May said happily, motioning for Harvey to take a seat at the bar next to her. He looked hesitant as he crossed the saloon and took a seat next to May, his eyes travelling to Shane who was seated on her other side.

“Good evening, Shane,” Harvey said pleasantly, though for some reason his voice was quivering slightly. May also couldn’t help but notice that some of the color had left Harvey’s face.

“Hey, Doc,” Shane said quietly, giving a brief wave. May saw him wince slightly and then quickly uttered, “I mean Harvey.”

“I thought you were gonna call when you were done,” May said casually to Harvey. She kissed him gently on the cheek and smiled at him, though he didn’t return her smile. He looked almost nauseous.

“You had mentioned you might be at the saloon, I figured I’d stop by first to check before calling you,” Harvey replied, his face still slightly pale. Something seemed to be going on, Harvey was acting very uncomfortable, moreso than he should be in a mostly-empty saloon.

“I didn’t know how long you would be, so I grabbed some pizza. I know you can’t have any, but do you want to order something?” May asked with a shrug.

“I’m not hungry,” Harvey said quietly, looking away. Something was clearly bothering him. “Go ahead and finish eating, I should head back to the clinic.”

“Harvey, stay,” May implored, reaching out a hand to stop him, but he was already standing up to leave.

“No, no, it’s fine, you’re eating, I didn’t mean to bother-” Harvey uttered, beginning to get flustered, but was cut off by Shane who rose from his barstool.

“I should go,” Shane said awkwardly, chugging the remaining contents of his beer stein in a single gulp. “Won’t say no to an extra slice for the road. Thanks for the pizza, Farmer.” Shane grabbed another slice of pizza, reached into his pocket for the money necessary to pay for his beer, and then swiftly left the saloon, taking a large bite out of his pizza slice as he stepped outside.

May saw the way Harvey watched Shane as he left, his jaw seemed to clench slightly and his eyes narrowed just enough for May to take notice. It finally made sense.

“Harvey, are you… are you jealous that I had dinner with Shane tonight?” May asked plainly. There was no sense in dancing around the subject.

“What?” Harvey asked, snapping back to attention. He had been so focused on watching Shane leave that he appeared to have not been listening all that well.

“Are you jealous that I had dinner with Shane?” May repeated clearly.

“O-of course not, I mean, y-you’re more than welcome to dine with… with anyone you choose,” Harvey stammered, though she could tell by the way his eyes were darting around the room that he wasn’t being entirely honest with her.

“Oh my gosh, you don’t like that I had dinner with Shane!” May said loudly. Harvey quickly began to shush May as his eyes darted uncertainly around the room.

“Can we not talk about this right here?” Harvey whispered urgently.

“Oh yeah, can’t have anyone overhearing,” May said slightly sarcastically as she gestured toward the counter. The only other people inside were Gus and Emily behind the counter, they appeared to be in mid-conversation with each other, and Pam who was seated at the bar, staring intently at the game show that was on the television.

“I just,” Harvey began, his voice shaking as he became even more flustered. “I just… I-I-I need to get out of here, I need some air. Can we just… c-can we get out of here?”

May went from being slightly amused by Harvey’s reaction to suddenly worried. Harvey did not look well all of a sudden. His breathing was becoming slightly labored and there were small beads of sweat visible on his forehead. May wrapped a supportive arm around Harvey’s waist and began to walk hurriedly out of the saloon to get Harvey some fresh air. By the time they reached the door of the saloon, she remembered her bill. May turned around quickly and locked eyes with Gus, he was watching them leave with a worried expression on his face. He, too, must have noticed that Harvey suddenly didn’t look well.

“I’ll put it on your tab, get outta here, kid,” Gus said quickly, waving her out the door. May nodded appreciatively and escorted Harvey outside of the saloon.

The moment they stepped outside, Harvey swiftly began walking toward the benches outside of the saloon, walking so fast that May almost couldn’t keep up. When Harvey reached the nearest bench, he nearly collapsed onto the bench and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he started to take slow, steady breaths. May took a seat next to him and gently rested a hand on his back, rubbing his back soothingly as he continued to inhale deeply through his nose and exhale slowly through his mouth. This went on a few more times, with May continuing to silently offer her support by rubbing his back, until he appeared to have calmed down. When Harvey finally sat upright, May was relieved to see that some of the color had returned to his face, though he still looked visibly shaken.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” May asked quietly, her hand still rubbing Harvey’s back gently.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Harvey uttered, taking yet another slow, deep breath. “I just needed some fresh air.”

“What’s going on?” May asked worriedly. She had seen Harvey become flustered before, but she had never seen him act like this. It almost appeared as though Harvey were having a mild panic attack.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Harvey assured her, but she could tell that he still wasn’t being entirely honest with her.

“Sweetheart, that wasn’t  _ nothing _ ,” May began somewhat firmly. Whatever this was, ignoring it wasn’t going to fix anything. “I’ve never seen you do that, I just want to know what happened and what I can do to help if it ever happens again.”

“I was a bit shaken for a bit, but I’m fine now, it’s over,” Harvey replied, equally firmly. He started to rise from the bench, but May grabbed his forearm to stop him. Harvey reluctantly sat back down, his eyes still darting around as though determined not to look May in the eye.

“Are you upset that I was talking to Shane?” May asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if bringing it up in the current moment was a good idea or not, but it needed to be addressed.

“I… I mean, I don’t know that  _ upset  _ is the right word, I just…” Harvey trailed off, his eyes still darting around. May gently took his chin in her hand and held his face steady, almost forcing him to look at her.

“Harvey,  _ are you upset that I was talking to Shane _ ?” May repeated, emphasizing each word as she spoke. He seemed to keep dancing around the subject and May wanted a straight answer.

“You bought him dinner,” Harvey blurted out, the smallest hint of hurt in his voice.

“Harvey, it was a pizza,” May said, tilting her head in disbelief. “I was gonna get pizza for myself anyway, it made sense to get a whole pizza and share it.”

“You were laughing together,” Harvey went on, his voice cracking slightly as May could hear him sounding more hurt than ever. “You were enjoying it.”

“Yes, I was enjoying getting to know someone and swapping stories over a pizza,” May said somewhat defensively. “I don’t have a lot of friends in this town, but I’m trying to change that. Shane seems like he could use a friend, too, it just made sense. I was all alone at the saloon, he was all alone at the saloon, we decided to hang out and share a meal while we got to know each other. I just want to start making more friends here, sweetheart, that’s all.”

“And I don’t want to stop you from doing that,” Harvey replied quickly. “It’s just… it’s a little different than it is with Robin, I mean.. it’s hard to…” He seemed unsure of what he wanted to say.

“It’s hard to sit back and watch someone you love hanging out and having a great time with someone of the opposite gender?” May asked plainly.

“Are you referring to Maru?” Harvey asked, his eyes widening slightly.

“Yup,” May answered with an over-exaggerated nod. “But I don’t say a word because I know I don’t have to… because I trust you.”

“I  _ do  _ trust you,” Harvey said immediately, she could see how quickly he wanted to make that point clear. “I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life, I know you would never… I mean, that’s just not something you’d… but it’s not about what  _ you  _ would do, it’s about…” Once again, Harvey seemed to be awkwardly dancing around what he truly wanted to say.

“You can say it,” May said, staring at Harvey intensely. “I already know exactly what you’re going to say, just say it.”

“I don’t know if Shane is exactly…” Harvey began slowly, but trailed off once more.

“You don’t trust Shane,” May said plainly.

“But I trust  _ you _ ,” Harvey stressed once more.

“Then you need to trust that I’ll keep good company and never befriend someone that would put our relationship in jeopardy,” May said seriously. “It doesn’t matter if you trust Shane or not, as long as you trust me and trust my judgement and my choices, you’ll never need to worry.”

“I was just taken off-guard when I stepped into the saloon and there you were, enjoying dinner with another man, looking so happy,” Harvey said with a defeated sigh. “It just reminded me of all the things that I’m not. I’m not young, I’m not good looking, I’m not charming or entertaining or interesting or exciting. I saw you sitting with someone your own age, talking and laughing and having a great time and for a second, in the darkest recesses of my brain, I was convinced that I’d already lost you. I know it’s ridiculous, but for just a moment I thought it was all over.”

May wrapped her arms around Harvey’s neck and planted a soft, sweet kiss onto his lips.

“Sweetheart, I… love… you…,” May said, looking Harvey directly in the eyes as she stressed each word. “There is nothing and nobody on this earth that is going to change that.”

“I love you too,” Harvey replied, heaving a shaky sigh of relief. “I guess I’m just not used to all of this, I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and for all of this to just fall apart. The more serious things get between us, the more my subconscious is positive that this is all just a big mistake and that I’m going to lose you.”

“It’ll take a lot more than Shane to break us apart,” May said reassuringly. “But I do need you to understand that I don’t have a lot of friends and I want to start trying to change that. I just need you to know that I will never put myself in a position that will affect our relationship. I need to know that you’re going to trust me and trust my judgement.”

“I trust you,” Harvey said confidently, looking her in the eye with an intensity that told May that he meant every word. After his experiences with Gwen, May knew what a big deal it was for Harvey to say that with such conviction.

“I trust you, too,” May said sweetly, resting her head delicately against Harvey’s shoulder as they sat side by side on the bench.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, content to enjoy the cool autumn breeze in the air and the faint sound of croaking frogs in the nearby river. After a few minutes, Harvey rose from the bench, holding out his hand to May.

“Let’s go home,” Harvey said softly. May took his hand and rose from the bench, then they began to walk across the town square together hand in hand.

“Whose home are we going to tonight?” May asked curiously as they approached the clinic.

“Let’s go  _ home _ ,” Harvey repeated, passing right by the clinic and down the cobblestone path toward Runaway Farm.


	34. For Once in my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and May finally visit the saloon after their relationship is public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty fluffy chapter because I wanted to just throw in some good ol’ genuine 100% fluff after the small amount of angst from last chapter and in preparation for the next one, which is NOT going to be so fluffy. My apologies for such a “filler” chapter, but I felt like I just needed a brief moment to breathe in-between heavier chapters.

**Fall 5**

After numerous failed attempts, May and Harvey finally had plans to go to the Stardrop Saloon now that their relationship was out in the open. May spent the entire walk into town fidgeting nervously with her hands, hoping that there wasn’t going to be a last-minute house call or an unexpected problem that would prevent them from going to the saloon yet again. When she stepped into town square, she let out a soft sigh of relief at the sight of Harvey waiting patiently outside the clinic door, smiling at her as she approached.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey said affectionately, kissing her on the top of her head as she got close.

“Hi, sweetheart,” May replied, looking up at him with a smile. “I can’t believe we’re finally going out to the saloon. Just to make sure; no emergencies? No house calls? No paperwork?”

“I’m yours all night, Yoba willing,” Harvey said, crossing his fingers.

“Good,” May said with a sigh of relief. “Pretty soon it’ll get to the point where the only way I’ll be able to guarantee a nice evening with you is if I fall and break an arm.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Harvey replied with a short chuckle.

As they approached the door to the saloon, May could feel Harvey’s body begin to tense up. She looked over and saw him take a long, steadying breath.

“You okay?” May asked, resting a comforting hand on the small of his back.

“Can’t say I’m fond of the saloon under normal circumstances, it’ll be quite a bit different on a Friday night with so many eyes on us,” Harvey said nervously.

“We don’t have to do this,” May began slowly, but Harvey shook his head.

“It’s important to you,” Harvey replied definitively. “I need to start being okay with this. I managed just fine on our first date and that was also a busy night. I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.” May smiled fondly at Harvey as she took his hand and they entered the saloon together.

The moment they entered, May was immediately greeted by the loud, booming voice of Gus. She could always count on Gus to make her feel welcome when she stepped into his saloon.

“May! Doctor H! Great to see you both!” Gus bellowed, raising a hand high in the air to wave to them.

As May and Harvey stepped further inside, she could see a few heads turn their direction, but luckily the hype surrounding their relationship seemed to be dying down. From across the bar, Robin and Demetrius were seated on barstools and waved to the both of them, beckoning May and Harvey to join them at the bar.

“Hey Kitten! Hey Doctor Boyfriend!” Robin greeted them as they approached the bar.

“May, great to see you! You too, Harv!” Demetrius said cheerfully, scooting his barstool over to make room for them. “Care to join us?”

For a moment, May almost declined the offer, wanting to take a seat at a table with Harvey, but it occurred to her that it might be nice for the four of them to sit together and hang out. Maybe it would make the experience a little easier on Harvey. May took a seat next to Robin while Harvey sat down on May’s other side.

“I forgot we’d be running into you tonight!” May said excitedly to Robin.

“Every Friday night, you know where to find me!” Robin commented. “Surprised to see you guys here on a Friday night, though. I just assumed you guys were still trying to avoid attention.”

“We don’t have to hide anymore,” May reminded Robin.

“Just because you’re public doesn’t mean you don’t still have to avoid unwanted attention,” Robin commented, tossing her head in the direction of Marnie and Lewis, who appeared to be staring at May and Harvey as they spoke, no doubt they were the subject of conversation.

May wasn’t too terribly concerned about Marnie and Lewis at the moment, instead her eyes fell on Shane who was standing in his usual spot by the fireplace, all alone. For a brief moment they locked eyes and May tensed up slightly when she saw him flash her a small smile and a wave. On the one hand, she was glad that he seemed to be happy to see her but on the other, she was nervous about how it would affect Harvey. May politely returned his smile and wave, then quickly turned her attention to Harvey. He had seen the brief exchange between May and Shane, but appeared completely unbothered by it. Instead, he gave May a small, subtle nod as if to assure her that he was okay.

“Great to see you both!” Gus said jovially, approaching May and Harvey. “What can I get you two tonight? In celebration of the start of fall, the special tonight is Autumn’s Bounty, if you care to try something new.” May turned to Harvey and they both gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Sure, let’s go for it,” May answered casually. “Two Autumn’s Bounty and two glasses of wine, please.” Emily immediately grabbed two wine glasses and began filling them.

“You got it, comin’ right up!” Gus replied, then turned toward the kitchen to begin preparing their food. Emily was already back with their full wine glasses and set them on the counter in front of May and Harvey.

“So what’s new with you guys?” Robin asked conversationally.

“Eh, same old stuff, actually,” May replied with a shrug. “We’re finally getting into a steady rhythm, things are finally starting to settle down, it’s been nice.”

“Hey, Doctor Boyfriend, Maru tells me you had a sleepover at the clinic the other day, why wasn’t I invited?” Robin asked jokingly. Harvey nearly choked on his sip of wine and May could already see him start to look flustered and uncomfortable.

“Alright, alright, I was just teasing,” Robin said with a soft chuckle. “I’ll take it easy on you, Doctor Boyfriend. You keep making my Kitten happy and I’ll keep cutting you a little slack.” Harvey nodded appreciatively as Robin turned her attention back to May. “So when am I starting on this little coop project of yours? I can probably get the whole thing done in two or three days, just let me know when.”

“Next week would be great, maybe you can start on Wednesday,” May said excitedly. “I can’t wait to start raising more chickens.”

As May and Robin talked in further detail about her coop expansion, May was shocked to see Harvey rise from his barstool to take a seat next to Demetrius. Right away she could see Demetrius perk up and excitedly greet Harvey and, even more surprisingly, Harvey gave an equally excited greeting in return. May couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but she could see that they both looked happy to have someone to talk to and she was grateful to Demetrius for opening up to Harvey like this. After some pleasant conversation with the Bennetts, Gus approached the counter, holding two plates of food for May and Harvey.

“Dinner is served!” Gus said cheerfully as he placed the Autumn’s Bounty on the counter in front of them. As soon as Gus stepped away, Robin and Demetrius rose from their seats.

“We’ll leave you two to eat together, we’re gonna hit the dance floor,” Robin said, already taking Demetrius by the hand.

“Have fun out there,” May said with a smile. She waved to Robin and Demetrius as they headed over to the jukebox to select their first song to dance to.

“So what were you and Demetrius so chatty about?” May asked curiously as she and Harvey began eating their dinner.

“He’s been asking around town to see if anyone would be interested in starting a book club,” Harvey answered casually.

“And he asked _you_?” May asked in surprise. Harvey wasn’t exactly known around town for being one to socialize with others.

“Well apparently this is something that Penny has wanted to start for some time, but there just hasn’t been enough people in town to commit to it,” Harvey went on. “Demetrius thought I might be interested.”

“And… are you?” May asked curiously. She honestly couldn’t predict if Harvey would be or not.

“It could be nice,” Harvey commented thoughtfully. “Of course as flu season approaches, I might not have too terribly much time, but I _have_ been meaning to spend more time reading and it certainly couldn’t hurt to socialize a bit.”

“I think that would be _great_ for you!” May said excitedly. “Who’s in the book club so far?”

“At the moment it’s just Penny, Demetrius, Maru, and Elliot,” Harvey answered, ticking the names off on his fingers. “Apparently Maru has been hesitant to ask me, she was positive I’d say ‘no’.”

“And I _know_ you love nothing more than proving her wrong,” May said jokingly.

“That’s half the reason I agreed,” Harvey replied with a teasing grin.

“Well I think this is just a fantastic idea,” May reiterated. “You already get along well with Demetrius and Maru and it could be nice to get to know Elliot and Penny a little better. One step at a time, right sweetheart?”

“One step at a time,” Harvey repeated with a nod.

Once their dinner was eaten, they looked out at the saloon and watched briefly as Demetrius and Robin were dancing together near the entrance. The music playing was fun and upbeat and May couldn’t help but notice that Harvey was absentmindedly tapping to the beat on the counter. As the song ended, he turned to May and flashed her a playful smile.

"I brought some coins for the jukebox, have any requests?" Harvey asked, pulling a coin out of his pocket and twiddling it between his fingers.

"You know there probably isn't any instrumental jazz on that thing, right?" May asked jokingly.

"I know," Harvey replied with a nod. "But I also happen to know that Gus is a big fan of Motown music and that's pretty much all the jukebox is loaded with... if I can't have jazz, that's not a bad second option.”

“There’s no such thing as a bad choice when it comes to Motown,” May said with an impressed nod. “Surprise me.”

Harvey walked over to the jukebox, still absentmindedly twiddling the coin between his long, slender fingers as he flipped through the music selection. It seemed to take him quite some time to decide, he kept flipping back and forth between his options, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. May could tell the exact moment that he had found the song he was looking for, his face lit up and he gave a small, subtle nod of victory as he inserted the coin into the jukebox and made his music selection. May felt an immediate rush of affection for Harvey when she heard the opening to Stevie Wonder's ‘For Once in My Life’ play over the jukebox. Harvey made his way back to the bar with a lovestruck grin, she could tell that he was very proud of his song selection. When he took his seat next to her, she rewarded him with a gentle kiss on the lips.

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_  
_Someone I've needed so long_  
_For once unafraid I can go where life leads me_  
_Somehow I know I'll be strong_

However, Harvey's smile began to fade as the patrons of the bar all started to react to the song being played and the kiss that May had given him out in the open. Most eyes in the saloon were on May and Harvey by this point. Robin had given a loud whistle the moment May planted her lips on Harvey’s.

“Way to go, Doctor Boyfriend!” Robin shouted playfully.

"I love this song!" Emily squealed, flashing Harvey a giddy smile and a thumbs up.

“Not bad, Romeo,” Gus chuckled, winking at Harvey.

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_  
_Long before I knew_  
_Oh, someone warm like you_  
_Would make my dream come true_

"Aww, that is just so sweet!" Leah commented to no one in particular as she craned her neck to stare at Harvey and May. “They’re _so_ adorable together!!!”

“Wow, this song takes me back!” Marnie commented with a nod toward Lewis. “Great choice, Harvey, you’ve got one lucky lady!”

May watched as Harvey lowered his head in embarrassment, trying his absolute best to disappear from the crowd but it was just about impossible. Almost everyone was staring by this point, smiling and whispering at the two of them.

_For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me_  
_Not like it's hurt me before_  
_For once I have someone I know won't desert me_  
_I'm not alone anymore_

"Why did I think this was a good idea?!" Harvey asked in a frantic whisper, sinking down deep in his barstool, practically burying his face against the counter as his ears turned bright red. It didn't matter how low he sank, he couldn't escape the staring eyes and giddy smiles directed at their table. Even Shane actually looked slightly amused. "I just wanted to play a nice song for you, I didn't think this through at all."

"It's still really sweet," May said kindly. "Love makes you do crazy things like grand, romantic gestures."

"Next time remind me to make the romantic gestures less grand and more private," Harvey groaned, still hunched as low as it was possible for him to be.

_For once I can say_  
_This is mine you can't take it_  
_As long as I know I have love I can make it_  
_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_

As the musical interlude began to play, the curious crowd finally began to turn their attention away from May and Harvey. They seemed to have realized that they weren't going to get much more of a show than Harvey trying to disappear into his barstool while May soothingly rubbed his back.

“Thanks for the song,” May said softly once the attention seemed to die down.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, that was stupid,” Harvey said quietly, his shoulders still hunched as he tried to remain invisible.

“It was sweet,” May repeated, still rubbing Harvey’s back soothingly.

“How did we end up here on Friday night?” Harvey asked with an exasperated sigh. “It’s always so busy, there’s always too many people.”

“Ooh, it _is_ Friday, isn’t it?” May asked with a gasp of realization. “You have the entire day off tomorrow, don’t you?”

“I sure do,” Harvey replied with a soft sigh of relief. It was the first time since the song played that he didn’t look completely uneasy.

“We can actually sleep in tomorrow, can't we?" May asked excitedly.

"Do you need to get up early to feed the chickens?" Harvey asked uncertainly.

"They can wait," May replied with a shrug. "They certainly won't be happy, I can tell you that right now, but I haven't had the chance to just sleep in with you and have a slow, lazy morning together where we're not rushing out the door to be somewhere on time. They’ll get fed when I’m good and ready. What do you say? Wanna sleep in with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds incredible," Harvey answered with a content sigh. Thankfully he appeared to be calming down and looked far less jittery.

"And so help me, if anyone calls you first thing in the morning needing medical attention, they will have hell to pay," May said with a playful scoff, though she was only half kidding. She would truly be devastated if a call came in to interrupt their morning.

"Afraid to start something because you just never know if or when it will get interrupted at any moment?” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow. “Welcome to every day of my life." Harvey let out a soft chuckle to show that he was teasing.

“Then I say we get started on our weekend right away,” May said with a definitive nod. “Let’s get some dessert to-go and head back to the farmhouse.”

“I wouldn’t say no to some blackberry cobbler,” Harvey suggested.

Gus swiftly packaged two servings of blackberry cobbler for them to take home and even threw in a scoop of vanilla ice cream so that May could have hers à la mode. May could tell that Harvey was eager to get out of the saloon and away from prying eyes, especially after all the attention they received from the song Harvey played for May. He was already halfway out the door of the saloon when May heard Robin call out to them.

“Good night, you two!” Robin shouted across the bar. “You kids have fun tonight with your ‘canoodling’!”

Robin whistled suggestively, causing May to cringe. She really hoped Harvey hadn’t heard any of that. By this point he had already exited the saloon, so there was a chance he hadn’t. May quickly narrowed her eyes playfully at Robin and Robin gave a guilty shrug, giggling in amusement.

“You promised you’d lighten up on him,” May said, tilting her head at Robin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Robin chuckled, looking positively gleeful. “Tell him I only tease the people I care about, he should feel honored.” Robin continued chuckling as May left the saloon to meet Harvey outside.

“What was that about?” Harvey asked curiously. He hadn’t heard Robin’s teasing.

“Just saying goodnight to Robin,” May answered quickly.

Together they crossed the town square, hand in hand, as they began to make plans for the weekend. By the time they arrived at the farmhouse, the only plan they had in mind was to have a lowkey, easy-going weekend spent on the farm together and that plan sounded perfectly fine to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has weaving song lyrics into my story and naming the chapter after the song been a crutch of mine? Absolutely. Do I plan on stopping any time soon? Probably not. But I’m sorry, if this song isn't PERFECT for how Harvey feels about May, then I don't know what is. I may or may not have made a Spotify playlist for Runaway, since I seem to make music such an important part of the story (this is the third time I’ve pulled this little stunt). All three songs from this fic, as well as some others, are on this playlist. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2h2pd5eXdsY6K8bjqD7J0s


	35. The Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident in the mines, Harvey and May have their first fight.

**Fall 8**

From the very first time May had met Marlon in the mountain cave and discovered a deep mine filled with precious ore, valuable gems, and dangerous monsters, May was afraid that her sense of adventure and need for ore would one day get her into trouble. In spring and summer, May hardly had the time or energy to explore much of the caves and when she had, the monsters that she had encountered were more of a nuisance than anything, they could hardly be considered ‘dangerous’. She would sustain the occasional small injury, but nothing that she could not treat herself without having to involve Harvey. After all, she had been on a mission to see him romantically, the last thing she had wanted was to bother him with these menial injuries.

However, as fall rolled around, the combination of her newly installed sprinkler system as well as the help she was receiving from Harvey around the farm had afforded her far more time to spend exploring the depths of the mine. May was thankful for the opportunity, as she was in need of as much precious ore as she could acquire to upgrade her farm tools. They were starting to break apart in places and May wanted to reinforce them as best she could to avoid having to purchase all new equipment. She wanted to salvage her grandfather’s tools, if at all possible.

After spending the entire weekend together on the farm, Harvey had much needed work to do at the clinic to catch up, meaning that May was on her own for most of the day. Ever since the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, Harvey and May had spent every single night together with tonight being no exception. Harvey promised that once his work in the clinic was complete, he would be back at the farmhouse in time for dinner. With her fall crops planted and the sprinkler system watering them for her daily, there was very little that May had to do on the farm today. It would be a perfect day for a quick visit to the mines for some gold ore before meeting Harvey back at the farmhouse for dinner.

Once her few chores around the farm were complete, May emptied her backpack to make room for whatever treasures she would find in the mines and strapped both her pickaxe and sword to her back. She was hoping for a productive afternoon in the mines so that she could hoard the ore for some time and not have to go exploring again for awhile. She didn’t mind it terribly much, but now that her relationship with Harvey was moving forward, she wanted to make sure there was plenty of time to devote to him while still having the resources she needed to take care of her tools. An ample supply of gold ore would serve her well in the coming winter.

When May arrived at the entrance of the mines, she felt a familiar surge of excitement and adrenaline that she typically got just before exploring. This was certainly a far cry away from planting seeds and collecting chicken eggs. May approached the old mineshaft elevator and began her descent to the 80th level of the mines. May knew that the further down she went in the mines, the more valuable the ore and gemstones would be. Maybe she could even walk out of here today with some rubies or emeralds for her trouble.

Hours passed as May delved deeper and deeper into the mines. She was very pleased so far with what she had found and was certain that this amount of stone and gold would last her quite some time. And, as she had hoped, she had found a small handful of precious gems that she could sell to Clint for a handsome profit. It was turning out to be quite a worthwhile trip into the mines. And yet, May was not quite satisfied, deciding to explore at least two more levels of the mine before calling it quits for the day. She closed up her backpack and descended the ladder to see what would await her next.

As May explored this level of the mines, on the hunt for another vein of gold ore, she could see a red mist begin to form in the air around her. She wasn’t entirely sure where such a mist could be coming from, but it gave May a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_‘I should probably get out of here,’_ May thought to herself.

She turned around to head back to the elevator that would carry her up the mineshaft and back to safety when she heard a flutter of wings and high-pitched shrieks. She knew the sound of an incoming bat and pulled out her sword in preparation. However, she was not prepared for a swarm of bats to start flying toward her in a frenzy, clawing and biting at her as they flew past. Something about this mist was driving the bats crazy and they continued to swarm and attack her in a frenzied state. There were too many of them to try and attack them, May knew that all she could do to escape was to run to the elevator as fast as she could. Thankfully she was able to run just a bit faster than the bats and she made it to the elevator without any of the bats following her inside.

As the elevator rose up the mineshaft, May sat down on the floor of the elevator and took a deep, calming breath. She knew that the mines could be dangerous, but she had never seen anything like that before. She still had no clue where the mist had come from or why it had sent that swarm of bats into such a frenzy, but she was thankful that she escaped the attack with nothing more than some scratches and a few bite marks. Without even seeing herself in a mirror, May knew that she must look like a wreck. She could feel small bites and scratches on her face, however as she looked down to examine her body, she noticed blood pouring from a rip in her shirt sleeve. At this point the shirt was pretty much ruined, so May ripped the entire sleeve off to take a closer look at her arm. There was a gash on May’s bicep from where one of the bat’s talons dug deep into her skin. It wasn’t a very long cut, but May could tell that it was deep. She folded up the ripped section of her sleeve and pressed it against the open wound, applying pressure while her mind raced about how to handle this.

Ordinarily she would treat her own cuts and scrapes to avoid dragging Harvey into it, however she could tell that this gash was going to need professional medical treatment. May groaned at the very idea of it. All Harvey knew about the mines was that May would occasionally go down there for stones and ore and that _maybe_ , every so often, only rarely, she would run into a harmless rock crab or green slime. She never really told him of the dangers she faced down there, knowing that he would freak out. May always assumed that she would be careful enough down there to never get seriously injured and therefore Harvey would never need to know. Looking at this injury, May was positive she would have to admit to him the true danger of going into the mines and she was not at all looking forward to this conversation.

May looked at her watch as she walked along the mountain path toward her farm. She cringed when she noticed that it was already 6:30, she must have lost track of time in the mines. At this hour, it was almost certain that Harvey would be waiting for her at the farmhouse. Sure enough, when she arrived at her doorstep, she turned the knob to find the door already unlocked. She stepped inside and took a deep breath, knowing that no matter what happened, this was not going to be pleasant.

“There you are!” she heard Harvey’s voice call happily from her bedroom. “I wondered what time you would be getting back here. I’m just happy to know that my key works, I finally had the chance to use the key to the farmhouse that you gave m-”

Harvey was smiling as he stepped out of May’s room and into the living room, however his voice trailed off and his expression fell when he laid eyes on her.

“May, what on earth happened?!” Harvey gasped as he rushed over to her side.

“Oh… this?” May said nonchalantly, trying very hard to underplay the severity of her injuries. “Just a few scratches, not a big deal.”

Harvey, however, was already in full blown doctor mode as he began to examine her face and arms. When his eyes fell upon the blood-soaked cloth that May was holding against her bicep, she could see some of the color drain from Harvey’s face.

“May, I have to get you to the clinic right away,” he said seriously. “You can tell me what happened on the way there.”

“Harvey, I don’t need-” May began, but Harvey was already out the door and was standing off to the side to hold the door open for her. May shuffled out the door behind him, hanging her head. She could already tell that this was not going to end well.

Harvey wrapped an arm around May for support as he helped her down the porch steps and he continued to support her as they began walking into town.

“What happened?” Harvey asked, a look of great concern on his face.

“I… went into the mines today,” May said hesitantly. Harvey’s eyes went wide. “I needed to stock up on ore so that I can upgrade my tools to make them more efficient.” May couldn’t look at Harvey any longer, the look of fear in his eyes was too much to handle right now.

“I don’t need to know why you were down there, May, I just need to know how this happened to you,” Harvey said, his voice beginning to shake.

“I was attacked,” May answered, still looking down at her feet.

“What attacked you?!” he asked urgently.

“It was this swarm of bats,” May answered quietly. “I’m not even sure what was going on, it all happened so fast. One minute there was nothing and then all of a sudden, this mist surrounded me and the bats just went into a frenzy and started attacking me. They were clawing at me and biting me, one of them dug its talon into my arm.”

May removed the cloth that she was holding to her wound to show Harvey the gash on her bicep.

“We need to get you inside right away,” Harvey said as they approached the door to the clinic. He fumbled nervously with his keys as he unlocked the door and led May inside.

Once inside, Harvey moved swiftly into the procedure room and May could see him instantly shed his nerves and fear as they crossed the threshold into the clinic. She had been scared for a moment that Harvey might crumble as he had when she twisted her ankle. Thankfully, it seemed that he was finally able to find the line between treating her as her boyfriend and treating her as her doctor, or perhaps it was just pure adrenaline that was causing Harvey to keep it together. Either way, May couldn’t help but smile at the immediate change in Harvey now that he was in his element. She followed him into the procedure room and saw that he was already prepping a multitude of tools on a metal tray.

“Take a seat,” Harvey said quickly, gesturing to a hospital bed. “We need to get this gash of yours cleaned up and stitched before you lose more blood. Then we can clean up the rest of these scratches.”

Before May could say anything, Harvey was already off to the sink, rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands in preparation. He was wasting no time at all. May sat down and shivered at the sight of so many intimidating tools laid out on the tray next to the bed. When Harvey returned to May, he was wearing latex gloves and was holding a basin of soapy water which he set down on the bedside tray.

“Let’s take a look,” Harvey said as he removed the cloth that May had been holding to her arm. It appeared that the bleeding had slowed down significantly. Harvey adjusted the overhead lamp to shine directly onto the wound and he began inspecting it very closely.

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely going to need stitches,” Harvey mumbled, deep in concentration. May wasn’t sure whether he was talking to her or talking to himself. After another minute, Harvey finally looked up at May.

“The gash on your arm is deep, it looks like you’re going to need stitches,” Harvey said calmly. “I’m going to apply a topical numbing agent so that you shouldn’t feel much pain while I clean and suture the wound.”  
May nodded quietly as Harvey set to work, applying a layer of numbing gel to her arm. She winced as the gel made contact with her wound, it stung like hell.

“It’s okay,” Harvey said soothingly. “Give it a few minutes to start working, hopefully you won’t feel any pain soon.”

As the numbing agent began to take effect, Harvey busied himself with laying his tools out and talking to himself under his breath, focusing on what needed to be done next. After five minutes had passed in silence, Harvey took a seat once more next to May.

“Harvey, I-” May began, wanting to break the awkward silence but Harvey held out a hand to interrupt her.

“I need you to stay as still as possible,” Harvey said calmly, resting his hand on her arm to keep her steady. “It’s important that I clean your wound thoroughly to get any dirt or debris out of there as well as to reduce the risk of infection. Even with the numbing gel you might still feel a small sting, but I need you to do your best to stay still.”

May closed her mouth and looked away as Harvey got to work cleaning the gash on her arm. She decided that it was best to stay silent until Harvey was finished, he appeared to be concentrating intensely on his work and she didn’t want to distract him. It took nearly fifteen minutes for Harvey to meticulously clean the wound and flush it out with soap and water, he seemed to be doing a very thorough job. Once everything was clean, he began stitching the wound closed with sutures. The numbing agent he used must have worked like a charm, because May hardly felt anything at all.

“Okay,” Harvey said with a sigh after another few silent minutes had passed. She could hear a clang of metal as he set his tweezers down on the tray.

“The wound will need to stay dry for the first 48 hours, so take caution when you bathe or shower to keep your arm dry. I have it covered up right now with some gauze and antibiotics, but you will need to change the dressing every few hours. I’ll send you home with more topical antibiotic, gauze, and tape, so be sure to change the dressing as needed. I can help you with that, if you need. After a few days you shouldn’t need the dressing any longer, though make sure you avoid touching the area or exposing it to dirt or germs. You may need to keep it covered while you’re working on the farm. As for pain management, I can send you home with some acetaminophen which you can take as needed. I recommend against ibuprofen, it will make it harder for your blood to clot, so avoid taking that if you have it at home. I’ll need to see you in here again in a week to see how the wound is healing up and determine if the stitches can be removed at that time.”

Harvey rattled off all of this information to May as though she were any regular patient of his and not his girlfriend whom he saw every single day. It felt odd, May wasn’t sure if he was giving her this treatment because this was just how he was used to relaying medical information, if he was doing so to try to block out the fact that this was his girlfriend he was treating, or if he was angry with her about what had happened. Whichever it was, it was very off-putting to see the man she loved speaking to her so clinically.

“As for the other scratches and bites you sustained,” Harvey went on, still in a professional tone, “I’ll do what I can to treat them but there are so many and they are so small that they will just have to heal on their own. It shouldn’t take long for them to heal over. For now, I can get you cleaned up and apply some antibiotic to prevent infection.”

“Are you mad at me?” May blurted out as Harvey had started to turn away. When he turned back to her, his expression was hard to read.

“I’m not mad, I’m just…” Harvey began, but seemed unsure of exactly what he wanted to say. After a moment, he heaved a sigh and simply said, “I’m not mad.”

Harvey may have said that he wasn’t mad, but the look on his face and his body language said differently. He returned to the sink to wash his hands once more and to prepare another basin of fresh, soapy water. May was starting to feel nervous. She suspected that Harvey might be upset about what happened, but this seemed to really be bothering him. Even in his calm, collected ‘doctor mode’, as May called it, he still appeared to be fighting with himself to keep his composure.

Harvey returned once more with fresh gloves and a basin of sudsy water with a washcloth. He silently began wiping down May’s face and arms with more warm, soapy water to clean her up. It took a long time for him to adequately clean each bite and scratch on her skin, but once again he seemed determined to do a thorough job. Almost twenty minutes later, the scratches and bite marks were cleaned and he had applied a layer of topical antibiotic to the many small cuts, scratches, and bites on her face and arms. Once he had completed, May started to rise from the bed, but Harvey held out a hand to stop her.

“Have you ever received a rabies vaccine?” Harvey asked out of nowhere. May immediately started laughing, thinking Harvey was joking, but stopped when she saw the serious look on Harvey's face.

"Oh, you're serious," May said quietly, raising an eyebrow at Harvey.

"May, you were attacked by wild animals," Harvey said gravely. "You said yourself that they went into a frenzy, that behavior is oftentimes indicative of rabid animals and bats are the most common carriers of the virus. Rabies is fatal if not treated right away and if there is any chance at all that you were exposed, I’m going to do everything I can to treat you.”

“I...I seriously don’t think I’ve ever had a rabies vaccine,” May said in disbelief, trying very hard not to start laughing at the ridiculous situation she found herself in. It was absurd to her to think that Harvey was even considering rabies as an option, it was ludicrous. Harvey, however, seemed completely serious.

Harvey immediately began pacing the room, muttering to himself under his breath as he did so. May couldn’t make out anything of what he was saying, but he appeared to be in deep concentration. Without warning, Harvey left the room, still muttering. She could hear his footsteps headed up the stairs to his apartment and he disappeared for at least ten minutes before she could hear him descend the stairs. However, he did not immediately re-enter the procedure room, she could hear him rifling through cupboards for another few minutes. Finally, Harvey entered the room holding a clean tray with two vials of medication and two syringes. He placed the tray on the countertop and, once again, set to washing his hands and gloving up. He was nothing if not sanitary.

“Okay,” Harvey said with a deep breath, finally addressing May. “First, I will be administering a treatment called ‘human rabies immune globulin’, or ‘HRIG’ for short. This will provide immediate antibodies until the body can respond to the vaccine by actively producing antibodies of its own… which brings me to the vaccine itself. You will need to have four doses of the vaccine over the course of fourteen days.”

“Fourteen days?!” May blurted out in disbelief. “Sweetheart, really, don’t you think this is overkill?”

Clearly Harvey did _not_ think this was overkill as he gave an exasperated sigh.

“May, I know this isn’t easy and it may even be a little scary right now, but if there is any chance at all that you were exposed to a rabid animal, I’m going to give you proper treatment. Period.”

“Whatever you say,” May said with a small sigh. She couldn’t help rolling her eyes slightly, hoping Harvey didn’t see.

It didn’t take long for Harvey to administer the treatment, giving a great deal of concentration as usual. May was beginning to feel like a pin cushion at this point after all of the stitches and injections that she had received. She knew that Harvey was only trying to be thorough, but it all just seemed way over the top to May. When Harvey had finished, he turned his back to her to remove his latex gloves and to wash his hands one last time. It seemed like it was finally over for now.

“Well, that was something!” May said with an awkward chuckle, trying to make light of what happened so that Harvey wouldn’t be upset.

“I’m not laughing about this, May,” Harvey said seriously, his back still turned to her as he dried his hands. It was the first time he had voiced anything on the subject and she was sure he had waited to say anything until he knew that her wounds were all cared for.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine,” May said waving a dismissive hand. Harvey finally turned away from the sink to look at her, his eyes slightly wide in disbelief.

“I just had to treat you for possible rabies exposure, May, a virus that is absolutely _fatal_ if left untreated,” Harvey went on, his voice shaking as he began to slip slowly out of the composure he maintained as a doctor. “That is not ‘fine’.”

“But even if I was exposed, it’s not fatal to me now, right?” May asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If post-exposure treatment is administered correctly, then yes, it is one-hundred percent effective,” Harvey answered, though his voice was still shaking somewhat. “I’ve done everything to the best of my abilities to ensure that you received proper post-exposure treatment, but that doesn’t undermine the severity of the situation.”

“I mean, I could be wrong here, but it sounds to me like everything’s going to be okay,” May replied with a shrug, trying to sound positive and optimistic. She really didn’t want this to turn into a big deal.

“You could have gotten seriously injured down there,” Harvey stressed.

“But… I didn’t,” May said matter-of-factly. Harvey seemed determined not to let this go.

“But you _could_ have and I don’t want to wait around until the day arrives that you _are_ severely injured, or worse,” Harvey replied gravely. His eyes were intense but his tone was still level and calm.

“Sweetheart, _I’m fine_!” May said carelessly, stressing her words as she raised her voice slightly. “I’ve been in the mines a dozen times and never had a problem, where do you think I get my stone and ore from?”

“Clearly the mines are becoming more dangerous the deeper you explore them,” Harvey said, folding his arms. “I had no idea how much danger you were in and if I’d have known, I’d have never allowed you to-”

“ _ALLOWED_ me to?!” May shouted in interruption, feeling a sudden surge of anger. “I’m sorry, but you don’t get to _ALLOW_ me to do anything. I’m a grown adult and I can make my own choices.” May was seething at this point. She had tried so hard not to make this turn into an argument, but Harvey just wasn’t letting it go and she finally snapped.

“‘Allow’ is the wrong word,” Harvey said with a frustrated sigh. “Let me rephrase… if I had known how much danger you were in, I would have asked you to reconsider and helped you find another way to get the resources you need. Doesn’t Clint have a large supply of these same ores? Isn’t that what Clint does for a living?”

“I’m not going to pay Clint an inflated price for something I can get for free,” May snapped. “I don’t pay Pierre for corn when I can grow it myself and I’m not going to pay Clint for ore I can mine myself. If anything, I _sell_ what I find to Clint, making me even more money. This is my livelihood, Harvey, and you don’t get to have a say as far as my livelihood is concerned.” She pointed an accusatory finger at Harvey as she spoke.

“But I _do_ get a say as far as your health is concerned,” Harvey said seriously. “The mines are dangerous and as far as I’m concerned, you’re lucky you walked out of there with only stitches and a vaccine. It could have been so much worse.”

“But it wasn’t,” May replied with a frustrated sigh.

For a moment she just stared at Harvey, her eyes intense as though daring him to say another word on the subject. Harvey seemed to be fighting with something he wanted to say but was holding back. May could see his jaw clench and unclench repeatedly as he furrowed his brow. He seemed to give a small nod to himself, deciding that he needed to say what was really on his mind.

“May, I really don’t want you going into the mines anymore,” Harvey said clearly.

“Excuse me?” May asked firmly, raising an eyebrow at Harvey.

“I don’t want you going into the mines,” Harvey repeated calmly. “It’s just not safe.”

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and cannot do, Harvey,” May said seriously, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I’m not,” Harvey said plainly. “I’m not _telling_ you to do anything. All I’ve said is that I would prefer it if you didn’t go into the mines.”

“Noted,” May scoffed, folding her arms defiantly.

“Please, May,” Harvey said with a shaky sigh, beginning to look frustrated. “You mean the world to me and I don’t think I could take it if anything happened to you down there. I love you and if you love me, you’ll stop putting yourself in danger like that.”

“That’s not fair,” May snapped angrily. “I do love you, Harvey, and if you loved me you wouldn’t manipulate me with this ‘if you love me you’ll stop’ bullshit. You can’t just guilt me into doing what you want under the guise of ‘love’. You’re my boyfriend, that doesn’t mean you get to control every little thing I do.”

“If you won’t listen to me as your boyfriend, then listen to me as your doctor,” Harvey said desperately, resting a hand on May’s shoulder. She immediately shrugged his hand away in anger.

“No, no, you do _not_ get to pull the ‘I’m your doctor’ card,” May shouted, waving a finger at him.

“But I _am_ your doctor, May, and your health is my responsibility whether you like it or not,” Harvey said firmly.

“Whatever you say, _Doctor_ ,” May said sarcastically, putting a lot of emphasis on the word ‘Doctor’. She could tell immediately that this hurt Harvey tremendously. After the years Harvey had spent being called ‘Doctor’ instead of his own name, May knew that it was a sensitive topic for him. A small part of her felt a twinge of guilt over the look of heartache on Harvey’s face, but her anger pushed the guilt away and instead she felt a small sense of satisfaction. Harvey appeared to be speechless, still looking hurt and frustrated.

"Are we done here?" May finally asked, a hint of attitude in her tone.

“You're all patched up, if that's what you're asking,” Harvey answered quietly.

“Good, I should be getting home,” May said, turning on her heels.

“I know you're mad, but let me at least walk you home,” Harvey said imploringly.

“I've got it… or is it too dangerous for me to walk home by myself?” May asked coldly. May turned around to look at Harvey as he heaved a large sigh, looking defeated.

“Then by all means, go right ahead, I won’t stop you,” Harvey replied sadly, gesturing towards the door. The expression on his face was one of devastation, he was practically begging her not to go with his eyes, but May hardly cared. She didn’t say another word as she left the clinic, slamming the door behind her.

May stormed across the town square in a huff as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. It had been quite some time since she had felt this way and her stomach began to churn as she replayed their fight over in her mind. It drove May crazy that Harvey never raised his voice even once during their fight, she couldn’t explain why but it was maddening. It made her blood boil that he was able to remain so calm during their argument while she was just so _angry_. She was angry at being told what to do, she was angry about being treated like a child, and she was angry that Harvey was trying to manipulate her into doing what he wanted. That was always the sort of treatment that she received from Chad, but she never once thought that Harvey would ever do the same. By the time she arrived at her farm, May was absolutely fuming.

When she walked in the door of the farmhouse, King immediately bounded to the door, his tail wagging excitedly. He took one look at May, sniffed her legs, then walked right past her as he began sniffing around the closed door as though expecting someone else to walk through it. Clearly he was waiting for Harvey to join them, he probably even detected the scent of Harvey on May’s clothing and was wondering why he wasn’t with her.

“He’s not here,” May snapped angrily at King. She hadn’t meant to yell at him, she was just in a foul mood, but she must have yelled louder than she meant to because King simply yelped and cowered away to his bed. May let out a long sigh of frustration.

“Great, now _you’re_ mad at me,” May groaned as King laid in his bed looking miserable.

May gingerly began to undress herself to change into pajamas, wincing every so often as the pain in her arm started to return. Harvey had told her to take acetaminophen for pain, however May had left in such a hurry that she hadn’t grabbed any medication, nor had she grabbed gauze to change out the bandage on her arm. There was certainly no way on earth she was going to return to the clinic right now, she was still too angry. May climbed into bed, still wincing any time she moved her arm. It felt odd laying in bed without Harvey, she had spent so many nights curled up next to him that now her bed just felt empty without him. As she rolled over onto her side, burying her face in her pillow, she let out a shriek of frustration… even her pillow still smelled like Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again… fanfiction leads to some weeeeird research. I spent WAY more time than I care to admit to researching rabies. Like, we’re talking CDC website, downloaded pamphlets, numerous medical websites… this is my life now.


	36. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and May talk after their fight.

**Fall 9**

When Harvey woke up the next morning, he reached out blindly next to him and it took him a moment to remember why May wasn't lying next to him. They had slept next to each other every night since the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies and now it felt strange not to wake up by May’s side despite years of sleeping alone. His stomach twisted into knots as he remembered the fight they had gotten into the night before. He sat up in bed with a groan, fumbling for his glasses. He had gotten very little sleep last night, staying up well into the night as thoughts of the previous evening played over and over in his head.

May had gone exploring in the depths of the mine and had been attacked by a swarm of frenzied bats. Harvey had had to clean her injuries, stitch her open wound, and even treat her for rabies exposure. He had expressed his desire for her to never explore the mines again because he was worried about her; worried if she was okay, worried about the dangers she had faced in the mines, worried about her safety in the future. However, May didn’t seem to see it that way and accused him of trying to manipulate her. It had cut Harvey deeply to be accused of manipulation, he had spent over a year in a toxic relationship where he _truly_ was manipulated and to even think that he was being accused of the same behavior made him feel sick to his stomach. This was different… he wasn’t trying to manipulate May, he just wanted her safe and somehow, she couldn’t see that. She had left the clinic in anger, leaving Harvey behind to wonder what he did wrong.

Once May had left, Harvey had looked around the procedure room and fought back a wave of sorrow and anxiety at the sight of her blood coating his tools, exam table, and even a few spatters on the floor. He knew for the sake of sanitation that it had to be cleaned up immediately, but his head was still in a daze following the fight they just had. It was almost helpful that Harvey’s brain was repeating their fight over and over in his mind, it at least distracted him while he cleaned his tools and wiped down the procedure room to clear it of any signs of May’s injury. Once the procedure room had been properly cleaned and sanitized, however, that’s when Harvey noticed the spatters of blood upon his shirt sleeve and he nearly fell apart at the sight of it. It was easier to convince himself that it was just another patient’s blood when it was in the clinic, it seemed different when it was on his very own clothing. He quickly ran up the stairs to his apartment to remove the shirt immediately.

The remainder of his night was spent sitting up in bed, his mind playing through the fight over and over again. He had experienced a range of thoughts and emotions, everything from fear over the possible end of their relationship to worry over her well-being to sorrow over the hurtful words she had said to him when she left. He hadn’t fallen asleep until almost 3:00 that morning and the small amount of sleep he _did_ have was restless. His dreams were plagued with visions of May’s cold, lifeless body being carried into the clinic, covered in blood. By the time his alarm had woken him up for the day, he was actually relieved to be awake and temporarily saved from his horrific nightmares.

As he stepped out of bed, his eyes fell onto a pile of laundry at the foot of his bed, his blood-stained shirt was still in a heap on the floor. He turned away wincing, not quite ready to deal with it yet. If it was any other patient's blood, he could take care of it with no problem, as he had done many times before. After scrubbing her blood from the procedure room the night before, he certainly wasn’t ready to face it yet again. He slowly stumbled out of bed and shuffled off to the shower to begin preparing for the day ahead.

Once he was dressed and ready, Harvey knew that he could not put off cleaning his shirt any longer. He grabbed his blood-stained shirt and headed down the stairs to the washer and dryer that was kept in the storage room of the clinic. The clinic had a surprising amount of laundry on a regular basis with the bed linens, gowns, and blankets needing constant cleaning. He sighed as he gloved his hands once again. The government had strict guidelines on how to properly handle garments soiled with blood which Harvey was very familiar with at this point, being the one who typically handled the laundry. He didn’t pay Maru enough to deal with that sort of thing. Harvey did his best not to focus on the thought of it being May’s blood he was cleaning, trying to think of this as just another day at the office. After treating and scrubbing the stains, he put the shirt in the washer and walked away, trying to shake the sudden feeling of dread that had washed over him.

The rest of his morning was spent trying to occupy his mind as best he could with small, menial tasks around the clinic, but he couldn’t prevent his mind from wandering to thoughts of May no matter how hard he tried. He found himself wondering what she was doing this morning, how she was feeling, and whether or not she was still mad at him. The part of him that was her boyfriend ached to go over and see her to make things right while the part of him that was her doctor wanted nothing more than to tend to her wounds and supply her with proper aftercare. However, there was no way of knowing if May was ready to see him or not and there was a part of Harvey that was terrified to find out. No matter how many times he tried to subdue this type of thinking, he couldn’t escape the thought that May could very well be so mad that she could end their entire relationship over this. The thought of it absolutely terrified Harvey and it was his fear over this possible outcome that stopped him from running out the door to see her.

While Harvey was in the clinic storage room, mindlessly organizing the same shelf for the third time that morning, he could hear the bell above the clinic door jingle. 9:30 on a Tuesday morning, it must be Maru arriving for work.

“Morning, Doc!” Maru shouted from the entryway.

Harvey stepped out of the storage room to greet her. When her eyes fell upon him, her smile fell and she looked at him with concern.

“Ugh, Doc, you look terrible,” she said with a wince. Harvey was sure that he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he had only just now remembered that he had forgotten to shave. Yes, by all accounts he probably did look terrible.

“I didn't get much sleep last night,” Harvey groaned, lifting his glasses briefly to rub his eyes.

“That seems to be a common thread with you for the past week,” Maru said with a wink. It took Harvey a moment to understand that she was referencing his many nights spent with May.

“Not this time,” Harvey replied gravely. “May and I had a fight last night.”

“Aww, Doc, I'm sorry to hear it,” Maru said gently. “Are things at least patched up now?”

“No,” Harvey answered, shaking his head solemnly. “She was angry with me when she left last night.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maru asked hesitantly. A part of Harvey wanted to brush the entire ordeal under the rug and just pretend it didn’t happen, but that wouldn’t do anybody any good. Plus, Maru was always great at helping him work through problems like this, she was very clever that way.

“If anybody can help me make sense of this, it'll be you,” Harvey sighed, taking a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. Maru took a seat next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“May showed up at the farmhouse last night covered in lacerations,” Harvey began, immediately causing Maru’s jaw to drop. “She went down into the mines yesterday and got attacked by a swarm of bats. They clawed and bit her face and arms, she barely made it out of there. One of them even sunk its talon into her arm, she needed stitches. For crying out loud, I had to treat her for possible exposure to rabies!"

"Oh, Yoba," Maru gasped under her breath.

"Ooh, I should not have said that," Harvey said, closing his eyes with a grimace. "Doctor-patient confidentiality," he mumbled to himself.

"She's a patient of this clinic and I'm an employee at this clinic, it’s not the end of the world," Maru said kindly. "Anyway, what caused the fight?"

" _'What caused the fight'_ , are you kidding?!" Harvey asked in exasperation. "She went into the mines and got attacked! She put herself in danger! And for what, some ore and a couple of stones?!"

"What did you say to her?" Maru asked calmly.

"I told her that I didn't want her going into the mines anymore, that it's just not safe, and she got upset with me," Harvey said plainly. "She accused me of trying to tell her what to do and went on about how I'm trying to control her and that I'm affecting her 'livelihood'." He used air-quotes for the last word, which he uttered in a slight tone of mockery.

“Her livelihood?” Maru clarified.

“Yeah,” Harvey answered, shaking his head. “As though being a farmer has anything at all to do with fighting savage beasts in a mine.”

“Savage beasts, Doc, really?” Maru asked with a small laugh. Harvey narrowed his eyes, unamused.

“Yes, really,” Harvey replied seriously. “She said they were in a frenzy, that something was causing them to attack her without provocation. I honestly believe they were rabid. Rabies is fatal, Maru… _fatal_.”

“So remind me again, what _exactly_ did you say to her about it?” Maru asked once more.

“I told her that I didn’t want her going into the mines anymore, plain and simple,” Harvey said with a shrug. “I don’t want her putting herself in danger, I don’t want her getting hurt, and I don’t want to see her end up in this clinic when she inevitably sustains serious injuries.”

“And what did she say?” Maru asked, thinking hard.

“She said that I don’t get to tell her what she can and can’t do, that I don’t get to control her,” Harvey said, scoffing.

Maru was silent for a moment, biting absentmindedly at her bottom lip as she mulled things over. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, her expression was hesitant.

“I hate to say it, Doc, but it sounds to me like maybe you _were_ trying to control her whether you meant to or not,” Maru said quietly.

“I never told her what she could or couldn't do!” Harvey said, raising his voice slightly in frustration.

“But you told her that you _wanted_ her to stop,” Maru went on, placing her hand on Harvey’s shoulder to calm him down. “That's basically the same thing.”

“But I _do_ want her to stop, I'm not going to lie about that,” Harvey snapped, shrugging Maru’s hand off of his shoulder as he stood up. He started pacing back and forth across the room and as he did so, he finally started to feel angry about May's misguided accusations. He had spent the entire night before devastated about the fight and nervous about the fate of his relationship with May. Now, however, he was just _angry_. “I'm her doctor and I'm her boyfriend; yes, I very much want her to stop putting herself in a dangerous situation. How does that make me the bad guy?”

Maru stayed seated, but allowed Harvey to pace across the room. She knew it was therapeutic for him and often helped him manage stressful situations.

“People put themselves in dangerous situations everyday for their livelihood,” Maru began slowly, causing Harvey to stop pacing for a moment.

“Her livelihood is running a farm, not exploring a dangerous mine,” Harvey interrupted curtly.

“Just hear me out, please,” Maru said with an exasperated sigh. Harvey didn’t say anything, though he resumed his pacing, his brow furrowing in frustration. “People put themselves in danger all the time and it's not up to you to stop them, it's only up to you to take care of them if they get hurt. That’s _your_ livelihood, Doc, is caring for the sick and injured, regardless of how they got that way. That’s it. When my mom takes off a layer of skin from her sander, you don't tell her to stop working with power tools, you just take care of her. When Clint burns his hand to a crisp from a furnace accident, you don't tell him to stop smelting, you just take care of him. When Gus almost cuts a finger off while slicing onions, you don't tell him to stop cooking, you just take care of him. You never ask them to stop what they're doing, you just treat them and send them on their way, knowing there’s a pretty decent chance you’ll see them again for the exact same injury. May shouldn't be treated any different just because you're dating her.”

“Maru, she could have _died_!” Harvey exclaimed in a raised voice. “Am I going crazy here?! Am I the only one who understands this?!” Harvey threw his hands up in frustration.

“I understand where you’re coming from, Doc, I really do,” Maru said softly. “I know it’s not easy to stand back and watch people make harmful choices. It’s not easy to watch Sam come into the clinic for the sixth time in a month with another scrape from falling off of his skateboard, it’s not easy to watch Shane pass out from yet another bender, it’s not easy to watch my brother smoke his life away one cigarette at a time.” Maru choked up slightly at the mention of her brother, but stopped to take a deep breath and collect herself. “But guess what,” Maru went on, regaining her composure, “the minute you start imposing your will onto people, even if it comes from a place of concern, it only makes them bitter and resentful towards you. How many times has Jodi told Sam that she wants him to stop skateboarding? How many times has Marnie told Shane that she wants him to stop drinking? How many times has my mother told Seb that she wants him to stop smoking? It doesn’t matter how many times you tell someone you love that you want them to stop, the only person who has the right to make that choice is the one doing it.”

“This is insane,” Harvey said to himself in disbelief. “My girlfriend gets hurt, bleeds all over my clinic, I spend over an hour patching her up and scrubbing her blood from every inch of the procedure room, and somehow I’m in trouble for wanting her to be safe… this is ludicrous. Where do I even go from here?!” Harvey had still been mumbling to himself, but Maru rose from her seat and stood next to Harvey, grabbing him by the shoulders to stop him from pacing.

“This is what you're gonna do,” Maru said authoritatively. “Your first appointment of the day doesn't start for an hour and a half. You're gonna go next door and buy the biggest bouquet that Pierre has to offer. Then you're gonna march yourself over to the farmhouse, give May the bouquet, and beg her for forgiveness.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” Harvey shouted, clenching his jaw.

“That hardly matters,” Maru said honestly. “She is the best thing that’s ever happened to you and you are _not_ going to lose her over something like this. You love this woman, you made her upset, you need to apologize for it. It doesn’t matter if what you said was out of concern.”

“I'm not going to apologize for being worried about her,” Harvey said defiantly, shaking his head.

“There's a difference between being worried about her and telling her what to do,” Maru said firmly. “Worry all you want, no one can stop you... believe me, I've tried. But it _has_ to end there. The minute your worrying turns into controlling, then we have a problem. She's gonna do what she's gonna do, Doc, and there is _nothing_ you can say to change that. You want to help her? Help her prepare for her trips into the mines. Pack her a first aid kit to take with her, maybe a sack lunch and an encouraging note. Give her assurance that you will be standing by if anything happens. Support her in her choices instead of trying to control her choices.”

Harvey collapsed wearily into a waiting room chair and let out a long, shaky sigh as he took his glasses off, rubbing his face and resting his head in his hands for a moment. He still didn’t fully understand all of it, but he was starting to. He would never stop worrying about May and her well-being, not as her doctor and certainly not as her boyfriend. However, perhaps Maru had a point. No one likes being told what to do, whether directly or indirectly. Telling May that he didn't want her going into the mines was almost as bad as outright forbidding her to. He simply had to trust that May was a smart, capable woman who could handle herself and that she would know what her limits were. And, as usual, Maru was right; he could still find a way to help May while supporting her choices. Already he was coming up with a checklist of items to include in a first aid kit for her to bring with her to the mines. After a minute or so of contemplation, he lifted his head from his hands and put his glasses back on, taking a deep breath.

“Okay,” he said, nodding slightly. “You’re right.”

“I’m sorry, I’m what now?” Maru asked with a grin, holding a hand over-dramatically to her ear.

“You’re right,” Harvey repeated, chuckling slightly at Maru’s reaction. Those were her favorite words in the world to hear.

“Then what are you waiting for?!” Maru asked suddenly. “Go win her back!”

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?” Harvey asked nervously. “I’ve been putting off seeing her all morning because I’m terrified she’s going to turn me away, or even…” Harvey couldn’t bring himself to say ‘break up with me’ out loud, but he could tell that Maru knew exactly what his fears were.

“You two certainly aren’t going to patch things up if you don’t talk about it,” Maru said softly. “One of you has to be the first to step up and I think for this one, it has to be you, Doc. I really don’t see _any_ world in which May would break-…” She trailed off slightly, she also seemed hesitant to even say out loud the possibility of May breaking up with Harvey. “I mean, you two love each other so much, there’s no way a little argument like this is going to undo all of that. No matter how mad you two get, I know you both love and respect each other too much to let a disagreement stand in your way. You two just need to work it out, that’s all.”

“You don’t mind handling the clinic while I’m gone?” Harvey asked uncertainly.

“Not at all,” Maru replied, shaking her head. “Consider it a ‘thank you’ for saying that I’m right, you know that’s my weakness.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said with a smile, giving Maru an appreciative pat on the shoulder.

“No prob, Doc,” Maru said, giving a thumbs up. “Now get out of here!”

Harvey turned around swiftly and headed for the clinic door.

“Wait,” Harvey said, stopping suddenly. He turned back and started walking toward the exam room.

“What are you waiting for?” Maru asked impatiently. Harvey didn’t say a word, but when Maru followed him into the exam room, he was packing a small, brown paper bag with gauze pads, medical tape, antibiotic ointment, and a bottle of acetaminophen.

“May forgot her aftercare supplies,” Harvey said, folding the bag shut.

“Do you _ever_ stop being a doctor?” Maru asked with a sigh, though Harvey could see an amused smirk in the corner of her lips.

“Nope,” Harvey said plainly, returning Maru’s smirk.

“Okay, but seriously, I mean it… get out of here!” Maru shouted playfully, pointing to the clinic door.

Harvey didn’t need to be told twice. With the brown paper bag in hand, he walked briskly out of the clinic and turned to his left to step into Pierre’s shop just a few feet away.

"Good morning, Harvey!" Pierre said with a friendly wave.

"Morning, Pierre," Harvey replied, waving back. Instead of perusing the shelves as he usually would, Harvey walked right up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" Pierre asked kindly.

"Can I buy a bouquet?" Harvey asked, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"I've got you covered," Pierre said with a grin, pointing to a display of floral bouquets near the counter.

"I have the 'I can't stop thinking about you'," Pierre said gesturing to a dainty bouquet of tulips, "the 'I want you to know how special you are'," he said as he pointed to a beautiful arrangement of sunflowers, "and the 'I'm sorry I messed up'," he said as he gestured toward a huge bouquet of fairy roses. Pierre started chuckling, but stopped when Harvey solemnly pointed to the large bouquet of fairy roses.

"Oof," Pierre said with a grimace. "Sorry to hear it."

"I'd better grab a box of chocolates while I'm at it," Harvey said gloomily.

"That bad, huh?" Pierre asked sympathetically.

Harvey simply nodded gravely.

"Care for a bit of advice?" Pierre asked as he rang up the flowers and a large box of assorted chocolates. "She's right."

"I haven't even told you what-" Harvey began to say, but Pierre cut him off.

"Doesn't matter," Pierre said plainly. "I've been married for 25 years and if I've learned anything at all, it's that the lady is always right. Just trust me on this. There’s a reason the saying ‘happy wife, happy life’ exists."

Harvey simply nodded quietly as he paid Pierre for his purchase.

"Good luck, Doc," Pierre said with a small wave.

"Thanks," Harvey replied, waving in return as he left the store.

With the flowers, chocolates, and aftercare supplies in hand, Harvey began the nerve-wracking walk down the cobblestone path towards the farmhouse. His mind was reeling as he tried to prepare himself for all possible outcomes. It was probable that May was still mad at him, at this point his concern was just to what degree. He hoped that a night to sleep on it would have calmed her down somewhat, but it was also entirely possible that a night of stewing about it only made things worse. As he approached the farm, he took a deep breath. There was only one way to find out how May was feeling.

When he stepped onto the dirt path, he could see May on the other side of the field, picking apples from her apple tree. King began barking happily and raced toward him as Harvey walked across the field toward May, causing her to look up. When May looked up from her work, she took one look at Harvey and scowled, returning to her work without acknowledging him.

“Hey, buddy,” Harvey said fondly to King as King jumped up onto his leg. “Wish me luck, okay?”

King's tail was wagging a mile a minute, it seemed to wag in time with Harvey’s heartbeat which was rapidly increasing as he continued walking across the field toward May.

“ _‘An apple a day keeps the doctor away’_ my ass,” she said sardonically as Harvey approached her, still not actually looking at him.

This was most certainly not a response that Harvey was prepared for. Harvey felt a pang of sadness. He knew she was only saying this to get to him, but it hurt that she would resort to telling him that she wanted him to stay away. He found himself unable to come up with a response to that and instead just stood in silence, clutching the flowers, chocolates, and brown paper bag.

“What do you want?” she asked impatiently, finally turning around to look at him.

“You forgot your aftercare supplies,” Harvey said quietly, holding up the brown paper sack filled with her gauze, tape, and medicine.

“Will that be all, Doctor?” May asked, snatching the bag from his hand. She folded her arms as her eyes scanned the flowers and chocolates that Harvey was still holding.

“I come with a peace offering,” Harvey continued, holding up the bouquet and chocolates. May surveyed him once more and scoffed.

“You can set those down on the porch on your way out,” May said coldly. Harvey sighed in frustration, May was making this impossible.

“Please, can we just talk for a minute?” Harvey asked desperately, still clinging to the flowers and chocolates.

“By all means, talk, I won’t stop you. I don’t make it a habit of telling people what to do,” she said callously. “I just haven’t decided if i’m going to listen or not.” May grabbed her apple basket and resuming her apple picking.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey began, speaking to the back of May’s head as she reached for an apple just a few inches out of her reach. She jumped in an attempt to reach it, but just barely missed. Being almost a foot taller than her, Harvey reached up and grabbed the apple with ease. He handed it over to May who threw her whole apple basket to the ground with a frustrated yell.

“I don’t need your help!” she shouted angrily.

“May, I wasn’t trying to-” Harvey began, but May continued shouting at him.

“Yes you were,” May shouted with a scoff. “Don’t try to pretend for a moment that this is about anything other than swooping in and being the hero to your poor, defenseless girlfriend and being there for her in her hour of need. You just _loved_ the chance to get to be the hero, didn’t you?”

It stung when May began mocking him for wanting to act like a hero, especially after he had admitted to her early in their relationship that the entire reason he wanted to become a doctor was to feel like a hero. He knew that she was still angry and just wasn’t thinking clearly, but it felt like a punch to the gut to hear her speak this way.

“If you think for a minute that there was anything about last night that I loved, you are sadly mistaken,” Harvey said seriously, his voice quivering as he tried not to lose his composure. “Do you know what I did last night, May? I spent the night scrubbing your blood from my tools… and from the floor… and from my shirt. I take _no_ satisfaction in seeing the blood of the woman I love coating my attire or my workplace.”

For the first time since he arrived, May was left temporarily speechless. The expression on her face was hard to read, however she appeared far less combative now than she had been moments earlier.

“Can we talk?” Harvey repeated calmly, his voice softening as he stared at May, desperate for the two of them to just sit and talk things through. It would be a far better use of their time than just standing here being angry with each other.

May didn’t say a word, however she began walking toward the farmhouse and Harvey assumed that it was okay for him to follow her. She made her way up the farmhouse steps and took a seat on one of her porch chairs. Harvey hesitantly sat down next to her, just waiting for her to snap at him or tell him to go. When she didn’t say anything, Harvey let out a soft sigh of relief. She was staring vacantly out across her farmland and it wasn’t until Harvey held out the flowers and chocolates that she turned her eyes toward him.

“Will you accept my peace offering?” Harvey asked, the smallest hint of an uncertain smile curling up in the corner of his lips. May didn’t return his smile, but she at least took the flowers and chocolates from him and set them delicately on the side table.

“I’m sorry,” Harvey said once more, his expression soft and gentle. “I never want you to feel like I’m trying to control you or manipulate you into doing anything. I _know_ what it’s like to feel that way and to be in a relationship where…” Harvey hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He suddenly felt his chest tighten as his thoughts turned to Gwen and he took a moment to purge those thoughts from his mind. “... where you know you’re being controlled, but you have no power to stop it. I’m so sorry if I made you feel that way, I never want you to feel like you have no control.”

“My ex always used to... _advise_ me on what to do,” May said quietly, still staring vacantly out at her farm. Harvey was at least relieved that her voice was soft and that she no longer appeared angry… at least for now. “He never outright told me what to do, but I was always somehow manipulated into doing exactly what he wanted. When you told me stop-”

“I never told you to stop,” Harvey said quickly, though he immediately regretted saying that out loud. Now was not the time to be defensive or to snap back with a retort, it was the time to listen. Thankfully, May seemed to gloss over his minor outburst and continue speaking.

“I know you never told me to stop, but when you told me that you _wanted_ me to stop, it just felt like I was being manipulated all over again,” May went on, finally turning her eyes toward Harvey. He could see that her eyes had softened considerably and the familiar look of warmth was returning to her features. “Everything was always about what Chad wanted, never about what I wanted. When I wanted to move out of the city but Chad wanted me to stay, I somehow found myself staying even though he never once forced me to. When I wanted to quit Joja and find a different job, I found myself staying because _he_ wanted me to stay, but he never explicitly asked me to.”

“I never want you to feel like I'm trying to control you or manipulate you,” Harvey repeated. He wanted to make sure that he made this point abundantly clear to her. “I only had your safety in mind, nothing more.”

“It just felt like it was less about my safety and more about the fact that I’m your girlfriend,” May replied. “You wouldn’t go telling Clint or Marlon not to venture into the mines, even for their safety, it just felt like I was being singled out just because you’re dating me.”

“I would advise any of my patients to make safe, responsible choices,” Harvey said in a slow, steady voice. “However, I am harder on you than perhaps I should be because I love you… and I can’t even begin to imagine what I would do if anything happened to you. I have nightmares about your limp body being wheeled into the emergency room. If anything happens to you, your care is in _my_ hands, nobody else’s, and that thought terrifies me. _I’m_ the one who would have to stabilize you when you’re passed out and bleeding, _I’m_ the one would have to resuscitate you if you code in the middle of my emergency room, and worse yet, _I’m_ the one who would have to find a way to live with myself if I…” Harvey’s voice started to crack as he fought to keep his composure, “... if I couldn’t save you.”

Tears began to form in Harvey’s eyes even at the thought of being unable to save May. It had been a deep-seated fear of his from the moment things started to get serious between them and just voicing it out loud caused Harvey’s calm, composed exterior to crack.

“I’m so sorry,” May said quietly, her voice shaking slightly as she realized the gravity of his situation. “I guess I never really thought about how difficult it must have been for you to see me like that yesterday.”

“I’ve seen far worse injuries come through my clinic, but never before have the stakes felt so high,” Harvey admitted. “I probably treat you differently because you’re my girlfriend, but that’s only because of how much I stand to lose if anything happened to you.”

May opened her mouth to speak, but Harvey kept going without pausing, he _had_ to finish saying what was on his mind, he had to lay it all out there.

“But I know you’re a strong, capable woman,” Harvey went on as the quiver in his voice began to subside. “You can take care of yourself and I need to trust you. I want to assure you that I won’t try to dissuade you from entering the mines anymore. You have my full support, no matter what you choose to do. If you decide to enter the mines, I’ll help you prepare in any way I can and I want you to know that I’ll be waiting for you, jump kit in hand if you need me.”

For a moment, May was silent as she processed everything that he had said. She seemed to be expecting him to go on another rant about the dangers of the mine and his desire for her to stop exploring. It appeared to take her by surprise to hear him offer his support for her to continue her trips into the depths of the mine and for the first time since he showed up, May flashed a delicate, subtle smile. Harvey let out a soft sigh of relief, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen grace her lips.

“Thank you for that,” May said softly, placing a hand tenderly on Harvey’s knee. “Honestly, it means so much to me just to hear that the choice is in my hands and that I have your support. After all of this, I don’t know how much I’ll be exploring the mines again but if I ever do, I promise that I’ll leave immediately if I encounter anything too dangerous. It's not worth serious injury or worse for some ore and gems. I never want to put you in a position where you’re faced with having to traumatize yourself by treating me for preventable injuries. I never meant to worry you and I’m sorry that I put you through that.”

“It’s okay,” Harvey replied gently. He took May’s hand that was resting upon his knee and gave it a tight squeeze. “I know you didn’t do it to hurt me.”

“I want to apologize for something else,” May said, her expression becoming serious as she looked Harvey in the eyes. “I’m sorry for the horrible things I said, both yesterday and today.”

“You were upset,” Harvey justified with a small shrug.

“That’s no excuse,” May replied quickly, shaking her head. “I said some hurtful things that I shouldn’t have said. I tend to get a little… _defensive_ … when I argue and I end up saying mean, vicious, hurtful things. You don’t deserve that, and I’m really, really sorry.”

May rose from her chair and approached Harvey, leaning in close as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He instantly rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. For a moment they held each other in silence, Harvey resting his cheek delicately on the top of May’s head as he felt her squeeze his midsection tightly. For the longest time, the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional chirp of birds flying overhead or the rustle of leaves as they blew in the gentle autumn breeze.

“I love you,” Harvey finally said, releasing his grip on May slightly so that he could look down into her beautiful eyes.

“I love you, too,” May replied, smiling as she stared back at him.

They both instinctively brought their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. The longer their lips were pressed together, the deeper the kiss became and Harvey could feel the burden of his fear, sorrow, worry, and anger melt away as they kissed. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the last time I asked for feedback was at Chapter 18, so it’s been awhile. Apparently it’s something I’ll do every 18 chapters, because I’m about to do it again. If there’s anything at all that doesn’t make sense, any plot points that seem ‘off’, or just any feedback you may have (good OR bad!), please sound off in the comments! (also, if there’s any medical professionals that are cringing at the medical scenes I write, please feel free to correct me on any glaringly obvious transgressions… I can only research so much for the sake of accuracy).


	37. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finishes the new coop and Harvey and May visit Marnie to pick up the coop’s newest occupants, leading to an unexpected conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through this chapter, I switch perspectives from May to Harvey, so there’s a small line of separation to indicate the switch. It just made sense for the first half to be from May’s perspective and the second half to be from Harvey’s, so I hope that’s not off-putting. Enjoy!

**Fall 12**

“The coop’s all done, Kitten!” Robin said with a satisfied nod.

May stepped inside of the newly renovated chicken coop and let out a soft, low whistle as she inspected the work that Robin had done. The feeding tray had been extended to accommodate more chickens and one of the walls had been pushed out to add more space. It would be perfect for May to add more chickens to her farm. May was even impressed to see that Robin had completely set up the brooder that she would need in order to keep the baby chicks properly warm until their juvenile feathers came in. May hadn’t needed it in some time, but luckily this was not Robin’s first experience with chicken coops and she was kind enough to have everything ready for the new arrivals. After a few minutes of walking around the interior of the coop, May stepped back outside to join Robin once more.

“It looks great!” May finally said with a nod of approval. “Thanks so much, Robin!”

“No prob,” Robin replied with a shrug. “You keep paying me and I’ll keep getting the work done.”

“Though I certainly do appreciate the ‘best friend discount’,” May said with a wink.

“Little do you know, I’m actually charging you the full amount and just _telling_ you that you’re getting a discount,” Robin joked. Suddenly she scowled and shook her head in disgust. “Actually, scratch that, that sounds like something Pierre would legitimately do and I’m not even gonna joke about using the same business practices that he does.”

Robin stuck around for only a short while before heading back up the mountain, leaving May behind to marvel at her upgraded chicken coop. A quick glance at her watch caused May to jump slightly. It was already 3:00, she was supposed to meet Marnie just before closing time at the ranch to pick up the four new chicks and she certainly didn’t want to arrive late. Now that the coop was finished, she was eager to meet the newest additions to her farm.

Just as she was about to make her way toward Cindersnap Forest, she heard the sound of bicycle tires against cobblestone and smiled. Harvey must have closed the clinic a bit early today. She turned around to see Harvey ride in from town on his new bicycle, a gift May had bought him to make his travels back and forth to the clinic more bearable. After their argument, Harvey resumed staying the night at the farmhouse and May felt incredibly guilty about how much he had to make the long trek in and out of town on foot. Once Harvey had parked his bike against the porch railing, May had to stifle a laugh as she watched Harvey remove his bike helmet, revealing a mop of wild hair that was more unruly than ever. There was absolutely no talking Harvey out of his insistence that helmets save lives and that safety should always come first.

“Hey, sweetheart!” May said affectionately as Harvey crossed the field to approach her. “Your timing is perfect, Robin just finished working on the coop.”

“She did a great job,” Harvey commented, walking around the perimeter of the coop to inspect Robin’s handiwork.

“I was just about to head over to Marnie’s to pick up the new chicks, so it’s kind of a big deal right now,” May said excitedly. “Wanna join me?”

“I’d love to,” Harvey answered with equal excitement.

May took Harvey by the hand as they began the walk toward Marnie’s ranch, swapping stories about their day as they went along. By the time they got to Marnie’s, May stopped briefly outside of her door and took a slow, deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked cautiously, his eyes widening in concern.

“I’m fine,” May answered, her voice shaking slightly. “I’m just a little nervous, it feels like I’m about to meet someone very, very important.”

“You kind of are,” Harvey said with a shrug. “This is important to you, your chickens have become a part of who you are. It’s an exciting time, it’s okay to be a little nervous.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” May said gently. “I’m glad that we get to meet them for the first time together.”

“Well _whenever_ you’re ready, let’s go meet them,” Harvey said sweetly. May took one last deep breath, then opened the door to Marnie’s and stepped inside with Harvey close behind.

“May! Nice to see you!” Marnie exclaimed as May entered the shop. Marnie faltered slightly when Harvey stepped in as well, clearly she wasn’t expecting him to be joining May. “And Harvey, nice to see you as well! I can’t say I’ve ever seen you in my shop before!”

“It’s a wonderful ranch you have here, Marnie,” Harvey said kindly.

“Are you ready to take home your new babies?” Marnie asked May with an excited squeal. May nodded enthusiastically.

“Right this way!” Marnie exclaimed, leading May and Harvey outdoors to her large chicken coop.

When they stepped inside, Marnie led them past her own chickens over to the brooder she had set up for the baby chicks. May cautiously peeked inside and saw four small, fluffy chicks. According to Marnie, they were just shy of four weeks old. May’s heart swelled as she heard Harvey let out a soft gasp of astonishment next to her as he peered inside at the baby chicks.

“By the way, you lucked out, May,” Marnie said excitedly. “It’s very rare, but it can happen; one of the eggs hatched twins.” Marnie looked positively elated over this development as she pointed to the two smaller chicks. “In all my years on this ranch, I’ve only ever seen twin chicks hatch successfully twice, this makes three times.”

“Oh, wow,” May gasped in fascination, watching as her four newest chicks all skittered around the brooder. She could feel Harvey lean over her shoulder to get a better look, he also appeared fascinated by the new chicks.

“Ready to take them home?” Marnie asked with a large smile. May nodded excitedly. “Do you still have a brooder in your coop?”

“Robin helped me set it up from the last bunch,” May answered with a nod.

“Then it looks like you’re all set to go!” Marnie said happily. May and Harvey watched as Marnie carefully transferred the chicks into a small carrier to be transported to Runaway Farm.

The walk back to the farm took twice as long, mostly because May was walking slowly to make sure she wouldn’t drop the carrier. The first time she had adopted chickens from Marnie when her coop was first built, Marnie had delivered them personally to inspect the coop and make sure the living conditions were suitable, but now it felt intimidating to be trusted with their safe transport home. May was relieved that Harvey was so patient and understanding, he never once complained that she was walking too slowly or that it was taking too long, instead he slowed his usually long strides to keep up with May’s pace back to Runaway Farm. The moment they arrived safely at the coop, May gently transferred the baby chicks into her own brooder and she and Harvey stared in awe as the chicks began to explore their new environment.

”I want you to name them,” May said suddenly, turning to Harvey.

May had thought about it for some time and had decided that she wanted him to feel like he was involved in her life and involved in her work. With how much progress he had made in overcoming his fear of her chickens, she felt it was only fair for him to name the newest ones since she had named the first. She could immediately see Harvey’s eyes widen slightly at her request and he looked slightly uneasy.

“M-me? Name them?” he asked nervously.

“I want you to feel like you’re playing a part in my work,” May said thoughtfully. “I know you like spending time in the coop and as my farm expands and I add more animals, I want you to feel like you’re a part of things. I want you to name them.”

“I'm not very creative,” Harvey said uncertainly, turning his eyes away.

“Like 'Nugget' for a chicken is very creative?” May joked, tilting her head playfully.

“I think so,” Harvey answered honestly.

“I just want you to feel like we're in this together,” May said earnestly. She could see Harvey smile fondly as his brow furrowed in thought.

“Nugget Junior?” Harvey suggested with a playful smirk.

“That's cheating,” May chuckled, punching Harvey lightly on the arm.

“Alright, alright,” Harvey sighed. He folded his arms and furrowed his brow once more, thinking hard. There was at least a solid minute of silence and then suddenly, Harvey perked up and quickly turned his eyes to the baby chicks in their brooder.

“Ella and Ellie for the twins,” Harvey said excitedly. May tilted her head slightly, curious about Harvey’s reasoning. “I tried to think of something we would both appreciate, maybe something we both have in common. Our music interest is what first brought us together, I thought Ella and Ellie might be nice.”

“Okay, I get Ella, but where does Ellie come from?” May asked, still somewhat confused.

“Duke Ellington,” Harvey answered. May nodded in approval, they were actually rather clever names for the twin chickens and she thought it was quite cute.

“Okay, so what else do you have?” May asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, King has been such a delight, he needs a Queen!” Harvey reasoned. He pointed to a chick that was almost entirely snow white and as a result she looked rather elegant and regal.

“I like it!” May squealed. “So we have Ella and Ellie, now Queen… what’s the last one gonna be? You should pick something that’s just for you.”

This one seemed to take Harvey a lot longer. His mouth twisted as he thought and May could tell that he was in deep concentration as his eyes darted uncertainly around the coop. Finally after a few minutes, he nodded to himself, though he still didn’t look confident about his choice.

“I dunno, Hippocrates?” Harvey suggested with a shrug.

“That's oddly specific,” May replied with a smirk.

“I tried to pick something that relates to me before I realized that I devoted my entire life to medicine and don't really have much outside of that,” Harvey went on with a defeated sigh.

“I'm still confused,” May said, raising an eyebrow.

“Hippocrates, father of modern medicine!” Harvey answered, looking somewhat excited. His enthusiasm was endearing.

“I'm gonna take your word on that,” May chuckled. “Hippocrates it is.”

May and Harvey leaned over the wall of the brooder to stare at the baby chicks once more, absentmindedly holding the other’s hand as they watched Ella, Ellie, Queen, and Hippocrates uncertainly explore their new environment. They watched in silence for over fifteen minutes, smiling as the chicks strutted around the brooder. In the background they could hear the occasional clucks from Nugget, Jill, Henny, and Bawkbagawk. They seemed to have sensed that something was happening and were a bit more active than usual at this hour of the day. May smiled contentedly as she looked around the coop, then over at Harvey who was captivated by watching the newest coop additions with a delighted expression on his face. This was such a wholesome, pure moment as she surveyed her beautiful animals and the love of her life, she wanted to take a picture to capture such a wonderful, heartfelt moment.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go grab my phone to take a picture of the babies,” May commented, already on her way toward the coop exit. She stopped for a moment as she processed what she had said. "Aww, 'the babies'," May repeated with an amused smirk. "It's almost like we're a little family!" May skipped excitedly out of the chicken coop, leaving Harvey behind with his mouth agape.

~*~

_Family... we're a little family..._

The words played over and over again in Harvey's mind as May left and he actually started to feel so weak in the knees that he had to sit down to steady himself. It suddenly felt like he had been hit by a freight train. His heart began beating faster in his chest and it suddenly became so hard to breathe that he had to loosen his tie. A _family_... May probably had no clue what kind of effect that word would have on him, of course she wouldn't have known. To those who grew up in a traditional household, the concept of ‘family’ was something easily glossed over, oftentimes even an inconvenience or annoyance.

But for Harvey, his heart had stopped when May even suggested that he could be part of something bigger than himself, part of a family. It was a concept that Harvey had dreamed about often, but never actually thought he would attain. There had been many nights that Harvey had cried himself to sleep in his youth, wondering what it would be like to have someone, a family member, to open up to completely without fear of judgement. His relationship with May was the first time he had ever come close to having something even resembling a family, but somehow it was May’s sudden and unexpected use of the word that caused Harvey to immediately feel light-headed. For the very first time in his life, Harvey realized that the thing he had spent his childhood dreaming about was no longer a far off pipe dream, but was now closer and more attainable than it had ever been before.

When May returned to the coop to find Harvey sitting on the floor, looking pale and short of breath, she immediately sat down at his side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong!” May gasped in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” Harvey stammered, trying desperately to compose himself. Of course May did not accept his answer and she took his hands in her own, squeezing them supportively.

“Harvey, talk to me, what’s going on?” May asked, growing more concerned.

“We’re a little family,” Harvey uttered in a quivering voice, the corners of his mouth twitching upward in an uncontrollable smile.

“You scared me, I thought something was wrong,” May said gently as a soft, delicate sigh of relief escaped her lips.

“We’re a little family,” Harvey said once again. Saying it out loud made him feel uncontrollably giddy and he was suddenly filled with nervous, excited energy. He quickly stood up, so suddenly that May let out a gasp of surprise. She quickly stood up as well, her eyes slightly widening as Harvey began to pace across the floor of the coop. He heard a loud, annoyed squawk from Nugget as he nearly stepped on her, but he had to burn off some of this static, excited energy.

“You don’t understand what this means to me, May,” Harvey went on, his voice still quivering in his elation. “I _never_ thought I would be part of a family, not even close. I thought I was going to be alone forever. Then you came along, and suddenly I wasn’t alone anymore. I finally had someone who cared about me, who listened to me, who _loved_ me, and I was content with that. Somehow it never registered in my mind that this was the first step to… to being part of a family.”

Harvey finally stopped pacing when he finished speaking, looking at May with nothing but adoration. He could see tears in the corners of her eyes and he quickly rushed to her side, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Harvey said with a slight frown. May unexpectedly wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly as she buried her face against his shoulder. When she finally let go, he could see that her eyes were still red, but the tears had subsided.

“You’re my family, Harvey,” May said gently, looking up into his eyes with nothing but love and tenderness. He could feel the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach as she said this. “Whether it’s just me and you or whether it’s us and a coop full of chickens, we’re family. I never want you to forget that.”

May rested her head against Harvey’s shoulder once more, facing the brooder of chicks. Harvey wrapped his arms tightly around May’s waist, inhaling deeply as his nose caught the slightest whiff of her hair, the scent of green apple shampoo that drove him wild. As they stared at the chicks once more, May let out a long, soft, content sigh.

“I guess we _are_ a little family. Just look at our babies,” May said affectionately, her voice slightly high-pitched. Harvey couldn’t help himself, he could feel his body go slightly tense at the word ‘babies’. May had used the word a few times throughout the day in reference to the baby chicks and each time, Harvey couldn’t control the sudden clenching of his gut. Now, after they had just had a talk about being a family together, he couldn’t control his entire body becoming tense just at the word. May looked up at him, biting her bottom lip uncertainly. She had clearly felt his body tense.

“Is something wrong?” May asked curiously.

“I just… all this talk about ‘family’ and now…” Harvey began, sensing the all too familiar feeling of being flustered and unable to think properly.

“And now I’m talking about babies,” May said in realization. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to make things uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Harvey replied nervously. He had to fight with himself to keep his hands at his side and prevent himself from rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It was a nervous tic he was desperately trying to break. “I know you were just talking about the baby chicks, I get that. I guess I just… it’s hard not to feel a little overwhelmed when we haven’t really _discussed_ that yet. Obviously that’s a long way off, if at all, I mean we’re not even… we’re just dating, it’s not something we really need to…” Harvey trailed off, realizing that he was far too flustered to form a coherent sentence. When he looked down at May, he was surprised to find that she was smirking at him in amusement.

“It’s never too early to at least start _talking_ about those kinds of things,” May said sweetly. “I know we’re only dating, but we should at least get a feel for what we each want out of life, out of a relationship, out of our future, just to make sure we’re on the same page. Healthy relationships are built on communication, right?” May smirked slightly at Harvey, she had said the magic word that she knew would make him perk right up; healthy.

“Right,” Harvey answered with a nod. For a moment they stood together in silence, each looking in a slightly different direction away from the other, until finally Harvey couldn’t take the silence any longer. He looked down at May and took a deep breath to calm himself, hoping that this time around he would at least be able to successfully finish a sentence.

“I guess I’ll go first,” Harvey chuckled nervously. “I suppose it’s pretty safe to say that I would _love_ to have a family someday. I’m perfectly happy with the little family we have right here and now, but… I always used to fantasize about what it would be like to have a family someday and that vision always included children. I always pictured the standard, perfect family that you see in commercials or as the stock photo in a picture frame. A mom and dad, incredibly in love, with their adorable children and maybe even a family pet to make the whole thing complete. I knew it was a pipe dream, I knew it wasn’t realistic… but I _wanted_ it. I wanted it so badly. The older I got, the more I resigned myself to the fact that it would probably never happen for me. That’s not to say I’m _young_ by any means, I’m certainly not, but… but I suppose it couldn’t be too late for me. Of course, I also realize that it’s not _just_ about what I want, either. I would never pressure you into anything or insist that you… that is to say it takes _two_ to… but, of course, you would be the one who would…”

Harvey had been impressed with himself in the beginning as he coherently explained to May his feelings on having a family someday, but he felt himself crumble once more as he started to realize that maybe these weren’t feelings that May shared. He had never once heard her voice anything about wanting children and he was overcome by a sudden wave of dread at the thought that maybe this was just something she didn’t want out of life. He felt May rest a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly as she smiled warmly at him.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine,” May said reassuringly. “You want kids, I get it. I never said I didn’t.”

“I just didn’t want to assume,” Harvey said quietly. “We’ve never really talked about it before.”

“Well what do you think we’re doing now?” May asked gently. “I suppose I haven’t really put much thought into whether or not I want kids. In my last relationship it was made abundantly clear that kids were _not_ going to be part of the picture, I guess I just never really thought about it again after that.” Harvey lowered his chin slightly in disappointment, but May continued on. “But being with you and seeing what a kind, sweet, caring, wonderful man you are… it makes me start to think about things like having kids someday. There’s a reason I never considered it in my last relationship, it never would have worked. But with you? I’ve never in my life been with anybody who made me stop and think ‘I want this person to father my children someday’... until now. I know we’re only dating, I know you’re more comfortable taking things slow, and I know that all of this is such a long way off. I hope I’m not scaring you away by-”

Before May could even finish her thought, Harvey’s lips were on hers, pulling her close to him as he planted a deep, fiery kiss onto her lips. Instantly he felt May’s arms wrap around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair as their lips danced against each other. Harvey couldn’t hold back the content sigh that escaped his lips and traveled to hers, causing the spot where their lips met to vibrate pleasantly. He held May as close to him as he possibly could, holding onto her so tightly that he was afraid he might accidentally break her, yet he couldn’t help himself. Through this kiss, through his actions, through their embrace, he wanted to express to May every feeling of love, affection, excitement, and appreciation that he couldn’t express verbally in his flustered state. Never before had a woman made him feel this way and it was impossible for him to comprehend how his life had so suddenly gone from the dreary, isolating existence it had been to suddenly filled with warmth, love, and the promise of a brighter future… the promise of a family. When their lips finally parted, Harvey felt almost light-headed at the intensity of their kiss and he could see May looking slightly dazed, though she had a content, dreamy smile on her face.

“Goodness, I didn’t mean for us to get started on it _right now_ ,” May joked, smirking at Harvey. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he turned his head sheepishly.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away,” Harvey said quietly. “I just… I’ve never been so happy in my entire life, May. I know I say that a lot, but I want you to know that I mean every word of it. I just… words can’t adequately describe to you how I’m feeling right now and if given the chance, I could talk all night in an attempt at capturing my feelings for you but I’ll spare you my long-winded affirmations of love and just say… thank you for being my family.”

“And thank you for being mine,” May replied with a loving smile. All of a sudden she glanced over at the brooder and let out a sharp squeal of excitement. “Let’s get a family picture of us with our babies! Here, you have longer arms than I do.” May handed her phone over to Harvey who just stared at it, looking puzzled.

“What do I have to do now?” Harvey asked, turning the phone over in his hands to inspect it.

“Oh, I forgot… you’re still living in the age of flip phones, you dinosaur,” May chuckled, elbowing Harvey jokingly in the ribs.

May took her phone back from Harvey and held it out as far away as she could to include herself, Harvey, and the baby chicks all in the shot. After she snapped the photo, she smiled fondly at it, it had actually turned out perfectly. For once Harvey was actually smiling a genuine, happy smile that just barely showed some teeth and May appeared so overjoyed that it was almost comical. It would be nice to have yet another wonderful framed photo to add to her mantle.

“Yoba, it’s getting late,” May commented, glancing at her watch. “We should grab dinner. I don’t think there’s time to make anything fancy, but I have some fresh baked bread, deli meats, and all the fixins for some sandwiches. I even have a fresh batch of homemade pickles just for you, sweetheart.”

Harvey stared in awe at May as she turned toward the exit of the coop to leave. She hated pickles, he knew that about her, and yet she always had a constant supply in her fridge, ready and waiting just for him. It was a small, minor thing to latch onto, but Harvey couldn’t help feeling a rush of affection for May all over again. As he stared at her, in the deepest corners of his mind, so deep that he barely even acknowledged it, he couldn’t subdue the thought that May would make a wonderful wife and mother someday.

“Aren’t you coming?” May asked, turning to Harvey with an expectant look on her face.

“Sure thing, honey,” Harvey answered, smiling warmly at her as he followed her out of the coop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a week off from posting due to American Thanksgiving coming up. I’ve got some big plot points coming up in the next few chapters and I want to be sure to give them proper time and attention to write successfully without rushing through them. I know that with Christmas shortly after that as well as my participation in Stardewinter, my posting may be a bit sparse in the next 6 weeks, but I’ll do what I can. The timing is terrible, I’m finally approaching some BIG plot points that have been brewing in my brain for a long time right around the hectic holidays. We’ll see what I can do. ‘Til then, see you in two weeks!


	38. Doctor May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days before the Stardew Valley Fair, Harvey falls ill and May takes care of him while trying to juggle the last-minute rush before the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on Chapter 26 - Farmer Harvey, since they each got to do the other’s job.

**Fall 13**

The first half of fall had passed by in a blur for May and before she knew it, she was just days away from the big Stardew Valley Fair. This event was the largest community festival so far and was attended by tourists from surrounding towns and even Zuzu City. It would be the first time that May's abilities on the farm would be put to the test, as one of the events at the fair was a grange display contest of many of the villagers' artisan goods, crops, and other contributions. From what May understood, Marnie always had a display of animal products from her cows and chickens, Clint usually showcased his smelting work and weaponry, and Robin displayed some of her woodworking and blueprints. May was terrified of the idea that she would have to display her produce in front of such a large crowd, especially since she still hadn't been doing this for all that long in the grand scheme of things. May was working non-stop to make sure that she would have the best quality crops to showcase for the big event.

As the day of the fair grew closer, May needed all the help she could get and Harvey promised that he would spend his entire Saturday on the farm with her to help out as much as he could. There wasn’t much he could do to help her with preparing her crops for the showcase, but he would actually prove incredibly helpful in keeping her fed and keeping the rest of the farm running smoothly while she focused on her crops. His biggest contribution would be feeding the chickens, cleaning the coop, and caring for the newest additions to their chicken family. With how much progress he had made in overcoming his fear of her chickens and even growing incredibly attached to them, she was grateful that she could rely on him to handle their care.

With only three days to go, May woke up bright and early so that she could get to work as soon as possible. She was surprised when Harvey didn’t wake up to the sound of her alarm, but she decided to just let him sleep in. He had been working so hard lately to help her out on the farm, he deserved the opportunity to sleep in on his day off. Once he was awake, it was going to be a long day for him. May silently got dressed so as not to wake him and then immediately got to work on her farm. There would be time for a proper breakfast later, perhaps, maybe once Harvey was awake for the day.

As her morning continued on, May was beginning to get worried when she hadn't heard from Harvey. Her alarm had gone off at 6:00 but May was shocked to glance down at her watch to see that it was almost 9:00 and she still hadn’t seen Harvey. May felt her stomach churn when she opened the door to the farmhouse and the lights were still off, just as she had left them, and there was no sign of Harvey. She had expected to find him in the kitchen making breakfast or even wiping down the countertops, but he was nowhere to be found. She didn't even need to check if he was still asleep, she could hear the sounds of his snoring from all the way across the room. Harvey didn't typically snore nor did he ever sleep-in this late, even on his days off, so something definitely seemed off. She entered her room and approached his side of the bed to get a closer look and had to hold back a laugh at the sight of him laying with his cheek against the pillow, completely open-mouthed with a sizable pool of drool covering the pillow beneath his mouth. She decided to sneak away and leave him be, especially if he was this tired. As May quietly crept across the room to leave, she heard a loud creaking sound as she stepped on a squeaky floorboard, causing Harvey to be startled from his sleep. He let out a soft gasp as he quickly sat up in bed, looking dazed.

“Wh-what?” Harvey asked suddenly, looking wildly around the room. He very quickly reached for his glasses and once he had them on his face, his eyes fell on May, fully dressed and already covered in dirt and he suddenly looked panic-stricken. “What time is it?!”

May noticed right away that his voice sounded very scratchy and his eyes appeared red and watery. He was very disoriented as he continued to look around the room and all of a sudden he let out a loud, raspy cough that shook his whole body.

“Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?” May asked hesitantly. Harvey did not look well at all.

“What time is it?” Harvey repeated urgently, still looking wildly around the room. When his eyes fell on the alarm clock at May’s bedside, he groaned miserably to see that it was almost 9:00. “I’m so sorry, May, I must have slept through the alarm.”

The more Harvey spoke, the weaker and more strained his voice became. He was definitely sick. May hurried over to his side and stood next to him, resting a delicate hand on his shoulder to ease him back down into bed, but he was refusing to lay down.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Harvey went on, already trying to scramble out of bed but with May standing directly in his way, he couldn’t. He turned his head away quickly when he was hit with another coughing fit, burying his face deep into the crook of his elbow to avoid coughing directly into May’s face.

“You don't sound fine, what's going on?” May asked, keeping her hand firmly at his shoulder to prevent him from trying to get out of bed.

“It's just a cough, I'll be okay,” Harvey wheezed. When May lifted her hand to brush a stray hair out of Harvey’s eyes, her fingers pressed firmly against Harvey’s forehead when she felt immense heat.

“Sweetheart, this isn’t just a cough, I think you have a fever!” May gasped, moving her hand around Harvey’s face and cringing at the feel of his hot flesh against her fingertips. Harvey looked defeated, he could no longer deny that he was sick.

“Just keep your distance from me, I don’t want you getting sick, too,” Harvey cautioned, waving May away from him, though she stood her ground. “I’ll isolate myself to the chicken coop or the kitchen to get my work done, but you can’t afford to be sick right now.”

“Absolutely not,” May said firmly. “You need to rest, I’m not gonna stand back and let you work in the coop or around the farmhouse while you’re sick, that’s not happening.” 

“I promised you I would help you get ready for the fair, I can handle it,” Harvey went on, doing his best to sound healthy, though the crackling of his voice betrayed him.

“No way, I’m taking care of you today and you are going to get the rest that you need,” May repeated, folding her arms stubbornly.

“But I promised-” Harvey went on, but May instantly cut him off.

“You are gonna lay in bed and rest and that’s final,” May said authoritatively.

Before Harvey could even attempt a defense, he burst into another fit of coughing, this one sounding far worse than the previous one. May’s firm expression softened as she watched Harvey try to recover from his latest coughing fit, looking miserable. Under her tender gaze, she could see the moment when Harvey resigned himself to the fact that he was going to remain bedridden all day and he finally rested his head back down upon his pillow. May gently removed his glasses from his face and folded them up delicately, placing them back on his bedside table. He wouldn’t need them for now and she didn’t want his glasses getting in the way of being comfortable.

“Great, first I’m sick and now I don’t even get to look at you,” Harvey whined grumpily.

“Your comfort is more important than your vision at the moment,” May teased. She leaned over to kiss Harvey lovingly on the forehead, though she felt her stomach clench when her lips instantly felt warm against Harvey’s sweltering forehead.

“I should start getting you taken care of,” May said softly. “Your throat is probably raw at this point, I’m gonna go make you some hot tea with honey and lemon… or should you even  _ have  _ hot tea with a fever?”

She wasn’t really sure how to treat whatever it was that Harvey had, whether it be a fever, the flu, a cold, or some combination of all of them. Unfortunately the right person to ask would be a doctor, but it doesn’t help when the patient  _ is  _ the doctor. May cringed thinking of how many times Harvey must have gotten sick in the past and had to deal with it all on his own.

“You don’t have to take care of me like this, May, I’ll just keep resting here but I’d never forgive myself if I got you sick, especially before your big day,” Harvey uttered, shaking his head back and forth in protest.

“You take care of sick people all the time, it’s only fair that someone takes care of you,” May replied. “Farm work be damned, you’re more important than some stupid fair.” Harvey was rendered speechless, though May could tell that he was touched by her sentiment.

“While I grab your tea, is there something I should get you? Maybe something to eat?” May asked uncertainly. "I forget, is it ‘starve a cold and feed a fever’ or is it the other way around?"

"That's just a myth," Harvey croaked. "You should never deprive your body of nutrients, especially when you’re sick, that’s when your body needs energy the most to fight off the virus."

“Then I’ll make you something to eat with your tea,” May confirmed with a nod.

“I don’t think I can stomach any food right now,” Harvey groaned, wiping his face wearily with his hands.

“You  _ just  _ said that you shouldn’t deprive your body of nutrients when you’re sick,” May sighed, tilting her head slightly in Harvey’s direction.

“There’s a reason they say that doctors make the worst patients,” Harvey uttered with a weak chuckle.

“How about a bowl of oatmeal and some hot tea with honey and lemon… that should soothe your throat and at least get some food in your stomach without it being too heavy.”

“Wow, you’re making oatmeal for me? My, how the tables have tur-” Harvey had begun with a joking grin, but trailed off as he coughed into his sleeve once more. May could tell from the rattling sound of his cough that he must be very congested.

“I’m so sorry you’re sick, sweetheart,” May said sympathetically once the coughing had subdued. “I wish there was something here I could give you, but I don’t think I have any fever medication here. I’ll call Maru to see if she can bring a few things over for you from the clinic.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’ll make a run to the clinic once I’ve regained some strength,” Harvey croaked.

“I don’t know what part of ‘you’re laying down and resting today’ you don’t seem to understand,” May said, only half-joking. “You’re staying right here and you’re not going anywhere. Maru is more than capable of getting what you need and bringing it over.”

“But it's her day off, she shouldn't have to,” Harvey replied, shaking his head. He winced slightly and stopped shaking his head, it appeared to make him temporarily disoriented.

“She's an employee of the clinic and, more importantly, your best friend. I'm sure she can figure out what you need and bring it over to help you out,” May reasoned. “Just lay down and rest, I’ll go make your breakfast and call Maru to tell her what’s going on, together we can figure out what you need to get better. I’d call a doctor but… well, all things considered.” She smiled sweetly at Harvey as she left the room before he could protest.

May filled her kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. She would need hot water for his tea as well as his oatmeal. While she waited for the water to boil, she decided that she should get her call to Maru out of the way. The sooner she called, the sooner Harvey could start taking medication and the sooner he would hopefully start to feel better. The phone only rang one time before Maru answered the phone.

“Wow, May, hi!” Maru said excitedly when she answered the phone. “You  _ never  _ call me, what’s up?!”

“I’m hoping I can count on your experience in the clinic to help me get some medication for Harvey,” May began. Maru let out a soft gasp.

“Is Doc sick?!” Maru asked in concern.

“Yeah,” May confirmed seriously. “I don’t know if it’s a cold, the flu, or what, but he definitely feels hot to me and he’s coughing a lot. He looks terrible. I don’t even think I have a thermometer here, I’m wildly unprepared.”

“No problem, thankfully Doc is wildly  _ over _ prepared, so you’ll be just fine after a quick trip to the clinic,” Maru said kindly. “I’ll head there now and see what I can find. I’ll bring a handful of medications and Doc can decide what’s the best option, assuming he’s in any proper state of mind to do so.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, what did he used to do when he got sick?” May asked hesitantly, though she had a bad feeling she already knew the answer.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Maru answered bluntly. “Anytime Doc gets sick, he asks that I clear his schedule until further notice, or unless it’s an emergency, and I don’t see him again until he’s better. He’ll send me the occasional shopping list from Pierre’s for things like chicken soup or tea bags, but he has me drop it on the counter of the clinic and leave. There was only one time I saw him when he was sick, there was an emergency in town and he was needed right away. He rolled out of bed in his pajamas, put on a face mask to prevent contamination, dealt with the emergency, then disappeared again before I could even talk to him. He likes to quarantine himself to prevent spreading whatever he’s got, he refuses to let anyone take care of him… he’s stubborn as hell when he’s sick, so good luck to you in dealing with that, May. Every time he gets sick I try taking care of him, but he won’t budge.”

“Well you’ll be happy to know that he’s currently laying in bed resting while I make his breakfast and hot tea,” May said proudly. She could hear a low, impressed whistle on the other end of the phone.

“Not bad… not bad at all,” Maru replied. “Just be prepared, he won’t stop fighting you all day long, so it’ll be an uphill battle. Especially with the fair coming up, he’s gonna try to make you leave him alone.”

“Oh, he can try, but there’s no way I’m letting the town doctor go with anything less than the absolute best care I can give. It’s what he’d do for anyone else in this town,” May said passionately.

“I’m seriously so glad he has you,” Maru said happily. “Honestly, you really are the best thing that’s ever happened to him, I’m so happy he’s got someone like you, May. Thanks for keeping your promise and taking good care of him.” May remembered all too well when Maru had made her promise to treat Harvey well and to take care of him. It was a promise she was more than happy to keep.

“Thanks, Maru,” May said quietly, trying not to get flustered at Maru’s kind words. “I should get going, I just heard the kettle so I think it’s all set to go. Just stop by the farmhouse whenever you have everything. Don’t bother knocking, just come on in!”

When her call ended, May quickly set to work in the kitchen to prepare Harvey’s breakfast. In no time, she had a steaming hot cup of tea mixed with a little bit of honey and lemon as well as a bowl of warm oatmeal. Harvey had mentioned that he didn’t feel much like eating, so May had stirred in a bit of ginger into his oatmeal to help settle his stomach. She didn’t know much about how to care for sick people, but she did at least remember her mother using ginger to help settle a queasy stomach.

When May entered the room with Harvey’s breakfast in-hand, she could hear King’s footsteps behind her, following her into the room. No doubt he was wondering where his best friend had gone off to. The moment King saw Harvey in bed, he immediately jumped up onto the bed and settled himself right next to Harvey.

“King! No! He needs to rest,” May scolded, but King nestled his head against Harvey’s leg, completely ignoring her.

“He can stay with me, that’s fine,” Harvey uttered in his raspy voice. “It’ll be nice company while I recover.”

“I suppose,” May sighed.

May walked around to Harvey’s side of the bed and set his tea and oatmeal on the nightstand so that she could help him sit up in bed. It took a moment to accomplish this, his body was so weak that he was having trouble and a few times he had to reach out for May’s shoulder to steady himself. He seemed embarrassed about being unable to even sit up in bed without assistance, but May certainly didn’t mind helping him as much as she could. Once he was upright, May quickly arranged a few pillows behind his back to help support him into a sitting position. She even helped him put his glasses back on so that he at least wouldn’t have to be blind during breakfast.

“I don’t have a lap tray for you to use, so I’ll feed you myself,” May said gently once Harvey was properly upright.

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself,” Harvey uttered in his raspy voice. “Please, May, just leave me be. I really don’t want you getting sick, it feels counterproductive to my work.” Harvey chuckled at his little joke and May was at least happy to see that he still had a sense of humor about him.

“Your body is weak, just lay back and let me feed you,” May implored. Harvey opened his mouth to argue, but May narrowed her eyes slightly and he seemed to realize that he was fighting a losing battle.

“Okay,” Harvey sighed, resting his head against the pillows behind him.

May slowly began to feed Harvey spoonfuls of oatmeal, pausing every few bites to help him take sips from his hot tea. She tried to be as careful as possible to not spill any on him, though there was a point where a spoonful of oatmeal ended up directly on his lap, causing both of them to chuckle. May winced as Harvey’s weak chuckle turned into a hoarse cough and he turned his face away once more, covering his mouth as much as possible as he hacked and coughed into his elbow.

“I’m sorry I-” Harvey began weakly, but May held up a hand to silence him.

“Don’t talk,” May cautioned him. “Your voice is weak and your throat is raw. Just rest. You don’t have to apologize for being sick.” Harvey smiled at May appreciatively and her heart melted slightly at the sight of his weak, heartfelt smile.

With only a few bites of oatmeal left, May could hear the sound of the farmhouse door open and close. Within seconds, she could hear footsteps running across the living room and into the bedroom. There was Maru, holding a bag printed with ‘Pierre’s General Store’ on the side and looking incredibly winded.

“I made it!” Maru huffed, clutching her chest slightly and looking somewhat frazzled.

“You made it in perfect time!” May said cheerfully, motioning for her to come inside.

“Maru, just leave the bag at the door, you should get out of here before you get sick too,” Harvey croaked, but May instantly turned to Maru and shook her head, waving her hand to signal Maru to step inside.

“I know nothing medical at all, I’m gonna need your help with this patient,” May said desperately. For a moment, Maru’s eyes switched back and forth between May, whose eyes were pleading with Maru to stay, and Harvey who was slowly shaking his head.

“Sorry, Doc, I gotta side with May on this one,” Maru chuckled, folding her arms defiantly. “You’re my boss, but she’s  _ your  _ boss, so I just gotta follow the chain of command… please don’t fire me.”

Harvey let out a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and a groan as Maru stepped inside and began to unload the contents of the bag onto the foot of the bed.

“Okay, I grabbed as much as I could think of, so here’s what we’ve got,” Maru began. Suddenly she started speaking very quickly, rattling off the contents of the bag in such quick succession that it was almost impossible to follow what she was saying. “I’ve got about four different medications here, you can pick which one you think is best, Doc. I’ve got an ear thermometer with a brand new package of disposable covers, you can probably keep this one here and I can order a new one for the clinic tomorrow on inventory day. Here’s some cough drops, I don’t know whether you prefer the honey flavored ones or the cherry flavored ones since you  _ never  _ let anyone take care of you, but I went ahead and just brought them both anyway. I’ve got a neti pot and some saline spray for your nose and a giant box of tissues because… well, you can never have enough tissues when you’re sick. I went ahead and grabbed your favorite water bottle from your apartment, I know you’re gonna need to drink a lot of water today. Let’s see, what else… Oh, okay, don’t be mad at me but I threw in a portable urinal for you to keep at your bedside so that you don’t have to get up to use the bathroom with all that water you’re supposed to be drinking. Don’t make it gross, we’re all adults here, let’s just be practical. Oh! And I stopped by Pierre’s to grab a few things. You’ve got more cans of chicken soup in here than you probably ever wanted or needed, I got some saltines in case your stomach starts feeling queasy, ginger ale for the same reason, orange juice to help get some good ol’ Vitamin C in you, and some extra tea bags in case you don’t have enough. Again, you should be drinking a lot today and the hot tea will help soothe your throat. Did I miss anything, Doc?”

“Excellent work, Maru,” Harvey said proudly, flashing her a weak thumbs up with his slightly quivering hand. He no longer seemed mad at Maru, in fact he seemed extremely impressed and grateful.

“Happy to help, Doc!” Maru replied cheerfully, returning his thumbs up. She tossed the four different bottles of medication over to Harvey, but he held up a hand and grunted.

“What’s my temp?” Harvey wheezed.

As Maru unloaded the contents of the bag to find the thermometer, Harvey had yet another coughing fit, covering his mouth as much as he could to prevent infecting those around him. Once Maru had found the ear thermometer and added a fresh cover, she leaned over the bed to take Harvey’s temperature. After a few seconds, Maru glanced at the screen and winced, showing the result to Harvey. The moment Harvey saw the number on the screen he let out a long, shaky groan. Without saying a word, he reached for a specific medication, immediately brushing the others aside. Thankfully he was still alert enough to know which medication he needed, because May and Maru certainly weren’t sure. Maru immediately dismissed herself to the kitchen to fill up Harvey’s water bottle while Harvey struggled to open the bottle of medication, he didn’t seem to have the strength to break past the child-safety cap and he was beginning to look frustrated. May gently took the bottle from Harvey, opening it with ease. When she handed the bottle back to Harvey she was afraid that he would be embarrassed or ashamed, but he appeared to be nothing but appreciative.

“Would you mind pouring me the proper dosage?” Harvey asked, his voice sounding weaker and more strained than ever. “I’m afraid my hands will shake too much to pour accurately.”

“No problem, sweetheart,” May said kindly.

After quickly referencing the side of the bottle, May poured the correct dosage for Harvey into the small medicine cup. The liquid inside was a shockingly bright shade of purple. Harvey took the medication quickly like he was taking a shot of alcohol, and his lips pursed just the same. Luckily Maru had arrived back in the room with Harvey’s water and he silently motioned for her to hand him the water, chugging deeply from it the second he had the bottle in his hands.

“I hate that medicine,” Harvey grimaced in disgust as he surfaced from his water. “But it’s strong and should knock me out once it starts to take effect, so at least it’ll force me to rest.” He collapsed backward onto the pillows, looking exhausted.

“I don’t think you need to be sitting up anymore now that breakfast is over,” May commented. “Let’s get you laying back down. Maru, do you mind helping?”

By this point, Harvey seemed to have realized that there would be no talking either of them out of helping him and he kept his mouth shut, though he continued to look awkward and uncomfortable as Maru helped May reposition Harvey’s pillows to get him laying back down in bed. They only had to pause once while Harvey had yet another coughing fit, though May and Maru both turned away to at least give him a moment to cough without being stared at. Once he was fully recumbent, May removed his glasses once more and returned them to their place on his bedside table. The moment Harvey was laying down, May already noticed that his eyes were half-open as his body relaxed into the soft mattress. She turned to Maru and let out a long sigh of gratitude.

“Thank you so much,” May gushed appreciatively. She was still in a daze even just thinking about all of the supplies that Maru had brought and she suddenly felt a huge rush of appreciation for Maru and all of the help she was providing.

“No problem!” Maru replied happily. “Do you need me to stick around at all to help out?”

“I think I’ve got it, but thank you so much for offering,” May said kindly. “Harvey’s right, I don’t want you sticking around and getting sick, but if I happen to think of anything else we need or if he gets any worse, you’ll be my first phone call. Thank you again for everything, this is just… wonderful.”

“Anytime,” Maru said with a warm smile. “Hey, are you gonna be around for lunch? I’ll talk to my mom and see if she wants to drop by and bring lunch for you. It’s just as important that  _ you  _ stay fed and hydrated. So many caregivers are too busy taking care of someone else that they completely forget about their  _ own  _ needs.”

“Now doesn’t  _ that  _ sound familiar,” May joked, glancing sideways at Harvey. He appeared to not be paying any attention at all to May or Maru, his eyes were unfocused as he rested his cheek against the pillow.

“I’ll have my mom stop by to check in on you this afternoon,” Maru confirmed with a nod. “I’m sure you’ll need a break by then.”

“Maru, that’s so sweet,” May replied, almost in tears. “Thank you so much.” May couldn’t picture how life would be without the kindness and companionship of the Bennett family. Between her close relationship with Robin and Harvey’s dependence on Maru as his only real friend, May certainly appreciated them so much.

Once Maru bid farewell to May, May turned her complete attention back to Harvey. He appeared so exhausted that he didn’t even realize that Maru had gone. May busied herself with putting away all of the supplies that Maru had brought; placing all of the food on the kitchen counter and all of the medical supplies on her own nightstand so that they were close by. As she picked up the portable urinal that Maru had brought, Harvey held up a shaky hand.

“I need to, um… I have to… er… to use that,” Harvey said awkwardly, gesturing to the portable urinal in May’s hand. He looked horrified that he even had to ask.

“Oh!” May exclaimed, feeling her cheeks flush slightly once she realized what Harvey was getting at. “Do you, um… do you need help?”

“Oh, Yoba, there is no way on earth I’m prepared for that point in our relationship where I make you help me with that,” Harvey chuckled darkly. “Just, um… if you could give me a… a minute.”

“Sure,” May said with a nod. “If you need me, I’ll be just outside the door, just shout for me.”

May stepped outside of her bedroom and propped the door mostly closed, with only an inch of space so that she could hear if Harvey needed her. May purposefully turned her attention elsewhere to give Harvey his privacy, trying to think about what tasks still needed to be completed for the day. She made a mental note that she would have to take care of the chickens soon, since that was originally going to be Harvey’s task for the day. Maybe once he was settled down for a much-needed nap, she would have the opportunity to visit the coop to take care of the daily responsibilities there. May’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harvey calling out to her.

“Okay, you can come back in,” Harvey croaked from the other side of the door. May re-entered the room to find Harvey laying back down in bed, right where she had left him.

“Do you need me to empty it?” May asked quietly, knowing that Harvey was going to be mortified by the question, but she hardly cared. This was all a part of taking care of him. Just as she had anticipated, Harvey suddenly turned a shade of red that had nothing at all to do with his fever.

“You don’t have to-” Harvey began, a horrified expression on his face, but May cut in.

“You’re sick, you need help, I’m going to help you,” May said plainly. Harvey opened his mouth to protest once more, but May held up a hand to stop him.

“Sweetheart… do you remember when I twisted my ankle?” she began gently. Harvey simply nodded his head. “You spent a  _ week  _ taking care of me, morning and night, until I was better. And this was before we were sleeping together, so you had to make the long trek in and out of town  _ twice  _ a day to check on me. You made my meals, you cleaned my house, you did  _ everything  _ for me. Now here you are, sick and in need of care, and I am  _ not  _ going to give you anything less than what you gave to me. Being sick is the worst, it’s not exciting, it’s not fun, and it’s certainly not glamorous. As a doctor, you of all people should know the unpleasant side of being ill. But I love you. That means I love you when you’re healthy and I love you when you’re sick. It means I love you when everything is going fine and I love you when you’re in need of help. I love you unconditionally and I mean just that… with NO conditions.”

May could see tears in Harvey’s eyes that she was positive were not there because of his illness. He laid in bed, speechless, staring at May as though he couldn’t actually believe that this was real. May planted another kiss onto his warm forehead and left the room to empty the urinal. By the time May returned with the empty container, she could see that Harvey’s medication must have started to kick in, his eyes were glossed over and he didn’t appear completely lucid.

“You should probably try to get some more sleep,” May said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed close to Harvey.

“I don’t know that I’m all that tired, but my whole body just aches,” Harvey groaned, rolling over onto his side.

“Then just rest,” May said soothingly. She raised a hand and began gently running her fingers through Harvey’s hair. When she was a little girl, her mother used to play with her hair whenever she was sick and within minutes, it would put her right to sleep. Harvey may have said that he wasn’t tired, but his eyes were betraying him. Already they were fluttering slightly as he began to drift in and out of consciousness into a medicine-induced sleep.

"I wish you could take care of me forever," Harvey said sleepily.

"I'll take care of you as long as it takes," May said sweetly. As she continued delicately stroking Harvey's hair, she could see his eyes close completely.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Harvey mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

May froze in place as Harvey fell asleep, her stomach suddenly and violently clenched at these words and for a moment she started to feel light-headed.  _ ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ _ the words repeated over and over again in her mind as she sat on the edge of the bed, next to Harvey who was already completely unconscious. Did he know what words had escaped his lips? Did he understand what he had actually said? Did he even  _ mean  _ it? Of course May knew that their relationship was going very well and that they were both very happy, they had even had a discussion about starting a family together someday, but it all just seemed so far off in the distance. All of a sudden this far-off dream came speeding toward her and now it was here… now it was real.

As Harvey softly began to snore, May rose slowly from the bed to avoid disturbing him and silently left the room. There was so much to think about, so much to process, and yet there was still so much work to be done around the farm. May forced herself to shove all thoughts of Harvey aside as she left the farmhouse, it was something she was too terrified to think about at the moment.

In the time that passed, May focused all of her attention on her work. The chicken coop was cleaned out in record time and May was sure to pay special attention to each of her chickens to show them that they were loved. The baby chicks were thriving in their brooder and May was glad to see that they were all doing so well in their new environment. When her eyes fell on Hippocrates, she shook her head quickly and turned her gaze away. Hippocrates reminded her of Harvey and she didn’t have the time or energy to begin processing her feelings about what Harvey had said. May left the coop in a hurry and resumed her work from earlier in the day of pruning her crops and tending to them with careful attention to find the best crops to showcase at the fair.

Time had passed so quickly that May was shocked to hear footsteps from the mountain path. When she looked up, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Robin walking toward her with a large smile, holding a cooler in her hands. Instantly May felt uneasy again as her chest tightened once more. She had been able to put off thinking about Harvey and about acknowledging her feelings, until right now. All of a sudden it felt impossible to hold back any longer and as soon as Robin approached her, she couldn’t hold herself together any longer.

“Hey, Kitten, how-” Robin began, but May instantly cut her off.

“I need to talk to you,” May blurted out, her eyes widening slightly in a mix of fear and nerves.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, what’s going on, are you okay?” Robin asked, suddenly looking worried.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I… I really need to talk to you about something that happened with Harvey and I… I.. I just  _ really  _ need to talk to you right now,” May went on rapidly, speaking so quickly that she was surprised Robin even understood her at all. She crossed the field quickly toward the farmhouse with Robin following close behind and May nearly slammed the door shut in a hurry once they were both inside.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Robin asked, wrapping her arms around May’s shoulders in a tight, supportive hug. May took a moment to collapse into Robin’s arms and just soak in the feeling of maternal support, it was a nice feeling. Once Robin released her, May motioned toward the dining table and Robin followed her as she collapsed down into a chair with Robin at her side.

“Talk to me, Kitten,” Robin went on, still looking incredibly concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong,” May repeated, shaking her head. “I just… I don’t know what to do, I’m kind of in a daze right now. Harvey’s really sick today, he’s got a pretty bad fever, and the Stardew Valley Fair is in three days and there’s still so much work to do, and I have brand new baby chicks that need attention. It’s overwhelming.”

“Oh, you’re strong, I know you can handle this,” Robin said confidently. May shook her head.

“I know I can,” May replied. “Harvey’s the most important thing right now, the fair is kinda taking a backseat while I care for him. But… something happened that just shook me to my core.” Robin didn’t say a word, but quietly nodded to May to encourage her to continue.

“As Harvey was falling asleep, he said…” May stopped as her chest began to tighten. It suddenly became a little harder to breathe. “He said that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me.”

Robin immediately let out a squeal of excitement, followed by May incessantly shushing her. After all, Harvey was still asleep in the next room and needed as much peaceful rest as he could get.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Robin whispered excitedly, unable to contain her excitement. “I can’t help myself, that’s just so… WOW!”

Robin took one look at May and her excited expression began to fade. May didn’t look happy, she didn’t look excited… she looked scared and nervous.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Robin asked, sounding concerned once more. “Isn’t this a  _ good  _ thing?”

“It is,” May said slowly, turning her eyes away from Robin uncertainly. “But if I’m being perfectly honest right now… I’m terrified.”

“Terrified?” Robin asked gently, tilting her head slightly. “Kitten, there’s nothing at all to be scared of. He loves you and you love him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you, that’s  _ wonderful  _ news! There’s nothing to be terrified about.”

“I’m not terrified about what he said, quite the opposite,” May clarified, though Robin tilted her head even further, looking bewildered. “I’m terrified about how much it resonated with me… how much I want it to be true. But he’s on so much medication right now and he was exhausted and he’s not thinking clearly and… what if he didn’t mean it?” May finally turned her gaze back to Robin. She was trying incredibly hard not to start crying, but it was difficult. Never in her life had she wanted something to be true more than she did right now and it was terrifying to think that there was a possibility that this meant nothing at all.

“Oh, Kitten, honey,  _ of course _ he meant it,” Robin said soothingly, resting a comforting hand on May’s shoulder. “You’ve seen how he looks at you… there’s no way on earth he didn’t mean it.”

“He was almost passed out,” May sighed wearily. “He’s sick, he’s on strong medication, and he was practically asleep when he said it.”

“You know, they say we’re the  _ most  _ honest when our inhibitions are lowered and when we’re relaxed,” Robin said matter-of-factly. “It’s why I trust a drunk person to be honest with me far more than a sober one.” Robin chuckled to lighten the mood, but May didn’t feel much like laughing. “Anyway, I’d actually go out on a limb to say that’s the most honest thing Harvey’s probably ever said to you. You know how he works, he’s so closed off that I’m sure there’s plenty he keeps bottled up that he doesn’t blurt out. Hell, he’s probably been feeling this way for awhile and has been too afraid to say anything. But then he relaxed… then he was calm… then his inhibitions were lowered… and he said the one thing that’s been on his mind nonstop that he’s been too anxious and afraid to say under normal circumstances. Did you ever think about it that way, Kitten?”

May silently shook her head, the tears in her eyes becoming harder to keep at bay. She desperately wanted this to be true, more than she had wanted anything in her entire life. Ever since she and Harvey had discussed the possibility of starting a family some day, she hadn’t been able to shake the thought of how perfect Harvey would be as a husband and father. Harvey had admitted to her that he used to fantasize about the perfect little family and suddenly, May couldn’t get the image out of her own mind; she and Harvey happy together, madly in love, surrounded by their beautiful children with King happily snuggled in the middle of them all. It seemed too good to be true, so far-off in the distance that it wasn’t worth obsessing over. Harvey certainly wasn’t the type to rush into things and May had convinced herself that if they were ever going to be together and start a family, it would be years in the future. Now, all of a sudden, this far-off dream was so incredibly close and May was filled with a nervous, excited energy just thinking about it. Robin was right, it was entirely possible, even probable, that what Harvey had said was the most honest thing he had ever said to her. She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer as they began to stream down her cheeks.

“Are these happy tears or sad tears?” Robin asked uncertainly.

A large smile spread across May’s face as her mind was suddenly flooded with wonderful visions; visions of Harvey on one-knee to propose, herself in a stunning white dress next to a very nervous Harvey looking dapper as ever in a tuxedo, Mayor Lewis standing before them to recite their ceremony, a beautiful kiss to seal their marriage in front of their dearest friends, the two of them scampering down the aisle hand-in-hand as the town cheers for them, dancing close together at their reception as ‘The Nearness of You’ plays in the background of their first dance as man and wife, Harvey carrying her over the threshold of the farmhouse into the home they will share forever… the home they will raise their children in. As these visions overtook her, May could feel the smile on her face grow so much that her cheeks were aching.

“Happy tears, then,” Robin said with a laugh, rising from her chair to pull May into a tight hug. May buried her face into Robin’s shoulder and let out a sound that was a mix of a sigh and a content laugh. A few silent moments passed as Robin held her, allowing May to settle down and sniff back her tears. When May finally pulled away from Robin, she was feeling much more calm.

“I just don’t know what to do next,” May sighed nervously. “I honestly don’t think he even realized what he said.”

“Probably not,” Robin agreed. “But you know it’s there, you know it’s on his mind. He may not show it, but he’s thinking about it. He wants this as much as you do. If you want to keep moving slowly while the both of you silently suffer just waiting for the other to make a move, so be it, but I don’t think either of you want that. You know as well as I do that he’s  _ not  _ gonna be the one to make the first move. You initiated the crush, you initiated the dating, you initiated the ‘canoodling’, you initiated saying ‘I love you’… you’re probably gonna have to be the one to initiate a marriage proposal.”

“That’s just so…  _ major _ ,” May sighed, her eyes widening slightly. “I mean, it’s one thing to ask a guy on a date or to initiate sex, I’ve certainly done my fair share of both, but I think it’s pretty fair to say that I’ve never proposed to anyone. Closest I ever came was thinking that my ex was going to propose and we all know how  _ that  _ ended. I don’t know if I’m ready to go to that next level, especially so quickly. I mean, for Yoba’s sake, we’ve only been dating for a season! How can I even be considering marriage right now?!”

“Because true love makes you do insane things,” Robin said with an amused smirk. “Demetrius and I got married within half a year of knowing each other, you and Doctor Boyfriend already have us beat. When it’s right, you just  _ know  _ it. Did you ever  _ know  _ it with your ex, or did you just  _ want  _ it? Because believe me, there’s a difference.”

“I wanted it,” May admitted with a nod. “We dated for years and there was never really a moment where I just knew without a doubt that he was the one, I just knew that I wanted to be married and since we were dating, it just made sense that he would be the one.”

“And do you  _ know  _ that you want to marry Harvey?” Robin went on, her knowing smirk growing larger.

“Yes,” May confirmed right away. She felt absolutely certain about this.

“Then just know that the longer you wait, the more miserable you’re both going to be,” Robin said honestly. “You’re not doing either of yourselves any favors by putting it off because it ‘seems too fast’. If it feels right to the both of you, that’s all that matters. Who cares what the rest of these idiots in town think, who cares what’s ‘fast’ or ‘slow’ or whatever. Do what’s best for you and Harvey.”

“I’ll think about it,” May said thoughtfully, staring down into her lap. Robin took advantage of the silence in the room to unload the contents of the cooler bag in preparation for their lunch. May stared at the spread in front of her and cringed, she had skipped breakfast this morning and yet somehow she just didn’t feel hungry. Her stomach was in knots as her mind reeled with all of this new information and these new ideas. As she began to process all of these ideas in her head, a thought occurred to her.

“Hey, Robin, I know there’s all sorts of traditions here in the valley that I’m just not familiar with,” May admitted suddenly. “Heck, Harvey had to be the one to tell me all about bouquets being a sign of romantic intent, I didn’t even know about that. I want to stay true to the valley and its customs, especially if I’m going to be living here for awhile. How do I, um… is there some way to… I dunno, I’m not really sure what I’m asking.” May chuckled awkwardly, but Robin had a large, knowing smirk on her face.

“Kitten, it’s time you learned about the legend of the Mermaid Pendant,” Robin began excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays upon us, my posting schedule is gonna be a bit erratic. I might not post on the same day of the week, I might skip a week or be late by a few days, it’s all gonna be up in the air with holiday chaos. I’m hoping to return to regular weekly posts in January. Thank you all for your patience!


	39. Stardew Valley Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big Stardew Valley Fair is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying artwork for this chapter by @sonder-farm on tumblr.  
> https://runawayface.tumblr.com/post/189630608969/chapter-39

**Fall 16**

The days leading up to the Stardew Valley Fair were primarily spent nursing Harvey back to health after an unfortunate bout of the flu which had left him bedridden for multiple days. With Maru’s help and May’s attentive care, he was finally feeling better by midday before the Stardew Valley Fair. He had implored May to let him help her during the last-minute rush before the event, but May insisted that he rest for one more day to make sure he wouldn’t backslide. May hadn’t once mentioned to Harvey what she had overheard from him in his sleep, she was still struggling with herself on what the next step was going to be. Robin had given her a lot to think about and she was currently stuck between wanting to respect Harvey’s unspoken desire to take things slowly and wanting to leap into action on the unconscious desire he had to rush into marriage. May had temporarily tabled this predicament the entire day before the fair, she would have to resume thinking about it once the stress of the event was over.

When May’s alarm rang on the morning of the Stardew Valley Fair, she shut it off with a groan and rolled over to wake Harvey up. She jumped in surprise when she saw Harvey half-sitting up in bed, his head propped up on his hand as his elbow rested atop his pillow. He seemed to have been watching her sleep with a content smile on his face.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said sweetly, moving his head from his hand to lean forward and kiss May gently on her forehead. “I’m sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean to. I just woke up a few minutes ago and wanted to watch you, you looked so peaceful.”

“It’s fine,” May replied gently. “I’m just so happy to see you in such good spirits after the last few days.

“I have you to thank for my return to good health,” Harvey went on with a look of gratitude. “I know it can’t have been an easy thing to go through and I truly am sorry about how much time was lost that could have been spent preparing for the fair. No one has ever cared for me the way you have and I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me over the last three days.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve told me nearly a dozen times how much you appreciate it,” May chuckled, kissing him delicately on the tip of his nose. “And I tell you each and every time that it was absolutely worth it.”

As May and Harvey climbed out of bed, May began to walk toward her closet to figure out what to wear for the fair today. There were going to be a lot of tourists and she wanted to look her best, she wanted to show a professional, respectable side of Runaway Farm. Though she was still quite new this year, she was hoping that in future years she could open her farm up to tourism as she expanded and now would be the time to start getting her name out there. She had been toying with the idea of opening up her farm every fall for apple-picking, corn mazes, and even a pumpkin patch for kids in surrounding towns or even from Zuzu City. The impression that she made on the tourists today could go a long way in helping her achieve that goal for next year… but what to wear? As her eyes scanned the many shirts in her closet, Harvey approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Before you get dressed, I have a small surprise for you,” Harvey said playfully.

May watched as he hurried across the room to the overnight bag that Maru had packed for him and for a very brief moment, her heart stopped in her chest at the thought that this could very well be a proposal and he was searching for a ring or even a Mermaid Pendant. As quickly as the thought had entered her mind, it left as May shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was ridiculous to think that Harvey would do something so momentous on a whim the morning of the fair, especially if it had been Maru that packed his overnight bag for him. He trusted Maru with plenty, but she wasn’t quite sure someone as neurotic as Harvey would entrust her with something that important. May’s suspicions were completely dissolved when Harvey returned holding a small, green gift bag with a single sheet of crumpled tissue paper sticking out of the top.

“Sorry for the terrible wrapping job, Maru had to wrap this up for me while I was ill, so it was a bit hurried” Harvey said nervously, his hand twitching at his side as he no doubt fought to keep it from awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I wanted to get you something to celebrate your big day today.”

“Aww, sweetheart, you didn’t have to get me anything,” May said softly as she took the gift bag from Harvey and flashed him a warm, loving smile.

“It’s not much, just a little something I thought you would like,” Harvey said with a small shrug.

May pulled the tissue paper from the gift bag and pulled out a teal t-shirt. She was confused for a moment until she held open the shirt and nearly burst into tears. Printed on the t-shirt was a logo picturing two rows of crops, one next to a scarecrow and the other next to a watering can. Between the rows of crops in large, swirly letters were the words ‘Runaway Farm’.

“Leah designed the logo,” Harvey said quietly as May stared at the shirt in awe. “She helped me order it online, it arrived at the clinic while I was sick so I haven’t actually gotten to see it yet.”

“I…” May tried to say something to Harvey to show her appreciation, but she was speechless.

“You've always looked nice in teal, it makes your eyes pop," Harvey went on nervously. "I hope you like it." He didn’t seem quite sure how to interpret May’s silence and began to look concerned.

May still couldn’t seem to find the words that could properly express how much she loved her gift, so she did the next best thing. May threw her arms around Harvey’s neck and pulled him close as she planted a deep kiss onto his lips. She could instantly feel Harvey’s tense shoulders loosen as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him. When May finally pulled away, she chuckled at the sight of Harvey’s glasses which were slightly askew.

“I guess that means you liked it?” Harvey asked with a soft chuckle, adjusting his glasses.

“I love it,” May said happily, staring up at Harvey with a delighted expression. “This is quite possibly the nicest gift anyone has ever gotten for me. It means more to me than I could ever put into words. Thank you.”

May rushed to get dressed that morning, eager to see how her new shirt would fit. Thankfully, the shirt fit her exactly right and as she stood back to survey herself in the mirror, she began to giggle excitedly. She could see Harvey’s reflection approach her from behind as he smiled at her, she could see a hint of pride in his expression. May felt yet another surge of affection for Harvey when she noticed that he was wearing a teal dress shirt, one she had never seen before, with a cream colored tie and tan slacks. He had no doubt purchased this new shirt in an attempt to match May for the fair and May couldn't control the sudden feeling of butterflies in her stomach at how thoughtful and kind Harvey was in this moment.

The rest of the morning passed in a flurry of activity as May and Harvey hurried to get everything ready for the day ahead. Harvey stationed himself in the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast while May ran out the door to very quickly feed and care for her chickens and to make one final check of the contents for her grange display to make sure she had selected the absolute best produce she could offer. Upon a quick inspection of her offering, she plucked out a few misshapen cranberries from their bushel and then nodded in approval. This was the absolute best she could provide, she could only hope that her best would be good enough to make an impressive display at the fair.

When she re-entered the farmhouse, Harvey had already placed her steaming mug of coffee onto the table next to a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

“I don’t know if I could eat anything right now, I’m so nervous,” May said as she began to feel jittery.

“Eat,” Harvey said somewhat firmly, pointing to her plate of food. “You’ll need your energy, it’s going to be a long day today.” May opened her mouth to speak, but Harvey went on. “I just spent the last three days being cared for by you, please let me do the same now that I’m better, especially on your big day.”

“Okay,” May replied with a dramatic sigh, taking a large bite of her bacon.

Once Harvey was seated with his own breakfast, they began to eat quickly to stay on schedule, but May couldn’t help her excitement and curiosity for the day ahead.

“So what’s the Stardew Valley Fair like?” May asked nervously.

“This one is actually my favorite,” Harvey answered enthusiastically. This answer took May by surprise, because she knew that this event was far busier and more crowded than any other event in town. It just didn’t seem like Harvey to have a fondness for such a chaotic event.

“It's such a busy event that I'm usually able to duck into the clinic unnoticed and avoid the chaos,” Harvey went on with a smirk, no doubt he had sensed May’s confusion. That certainly explained it. “The few times I've been caught, I just go with the excuse of needing to be available in the clinic in case a tourist were to get injured. It actually happened one year, a little boy tripped and scraped his elbow. After that, I was able to use that excuse more freely.”

“So does this mean you'll be burying yourself in the clinic all day today?” May asked with playful uncertainty.

"Not a chance," Harvey said confidently. "It's you and me all day today, honey."

After finishing the rest of their breakfast in record time, Harvey managed to very quickly get the breakfast dishes done while May loaded up her wheelbarrow full of her produce. Once everything was loaded and ready to go, May took a deep, calming breath.

“You ready?” Harvey asked, resting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“As I’ll ever be,” May sighed, pushing the wheelbarrow forward onto the cobblestone path and into town.

When she arrived at town square, it appeared that the event was still being setup. Mayor Lewis had asked all of the participants in the grange display competition to arrive thirty minutes before the start of the event to setup their displays. May’s display had been positioned near the clinic, in-between Marnie’s and Pierre’s displays. When she approached her empty display, she saw Marnie standing back to survey the offering that she had setup with a dozen farm fresh eggs, a giant wheel of cheese made from cow’s milk, and bolts of cloth spun from her sheep’s wool. It was certainly an impressive display. Pierre’s display, however, was completely empty and he was nowhere to be found.

“Good morning, May!” Marnie said cheerfully as she and Harvey approached the empty display. “Nice shirt you’ve got there!”

“Thanks, Marnie!” May said excitedly, beaming with pride. “Harvey got it for me to celebrate my first Stardew Valley Fair.”

“You got yourself a good one,” Marnie said with a playful wink in Harvey’s direction.

“Hey, weird question, but you haven’t seen Pierre yet, have you?” May asked curiously. She knew that he was likely going to be her biggest competition for this event and he seemed to be incredibly competitive about the whole thing.

“Honestly, I have no clue,” Marnie said, her tone dropping slightly in concern. “He’s usually the first one setting up but I haven’t heard a whisper from him all morning. I heard him griping the other day about being unprepared this year, he seemed a bit frazzled. I heard your name come up, actually.”

“Really?” May asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah,” Marnie chuckled slightly. “I’m sorry for laughing, but it’s funny to see him get his feathers ruffled like this. He’s won so many times it’s made him cocky but suddenly you show up and now he’s scared. It’ll certainly be interesting to see what he’s got up his sleeve this year.” May simply nodded as Marnie returned to surveying her display, occasionally shifting things around to position them just right.

It was fortunate that Harvey had such keen attention to detail, he ended up proving incredibly useful in helping May to display her produce in the best way possible. While she would just place items randomly into the grange display, Harvey would follow up with switching items around so that their colors coordinated better with the produce next to it and he seemed to find just the right angle for her pumpkin to make it look fuller and more round somehow. May credited this attention to detail to the model airplanes he worked on and she was grateful for his care and attention to the aesthetic of her display. Once they had gotten the grange display set up exactly the way they wanted, May looked back into town square and let out a soft gasp. While they had been arranging things, tourists had already started to arrive and the many vendor booths and carnival games that had been setup were now open to the public.

“It’s starting!” May said excitedly, dancing on the tips of her toes as curious tourists began walking the rows of games and activities, stopping every few feet to snap a photo on their cell phone. May blushed when a stylish young woman in her early 20s snapped nearly a dozen photos of her produce display and even one of her t-shirt.

Harvey stayed by May’s side for the entire first hour that the fair had begun. The event started off a bit slowly, but by the time they reached the end of the first hour, the town square was alive with activity. May occasionally glanced over at Harvey to see how he was holding up and every so often, she would see him awkwardly tug at the knot of his necktie, looking uncomfortable. She felt immense gratitude toward him for sticking with her during such a loud and crowded event, his support was helping her more than she could express. It was unsettling that there hadn’t been a sign of Pierre for over an hour and she was beginning to feel incredibly nervous until finally, the door of Pierre’s shop opened and she saw Pierre, Caroline, and Abigail exit the shop each holding some of the produce for Pierre’s display.

“Hey, Pierre, everything okay?” May asked politely as he rapidly began to setup his display next to her.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, don’t you worry about me,” Pierre said hurriedly, haphazardly arranging his display. “Slept in, but it’s alright. The judging doesn’t start until 11:00, so I’ve got time to setup.”

May’s heart went out to Pierre for looking so frazzled, but she could feel Harvey rest a hand on her shoulder and his eyes were narrowed in Pierre’s direction, looking thoroughly annoyed.

“That’s one of your pumpkins!” Harvey muttered angrily, leaning in close to May’s ear while he pointed to the pumpkin in Pierre’s display.

“Sweetheart, keep your voice down,” May whispered to Harvey. She didn’t want to cause a scene in the middle of the fair. When she looked over at Pierre, she could see him trying very hard to look away, though she was positive that he had heard Harvey.

“I know for a fact that’s a pumpkin from Runaway Farm,” Harvey whispered back to May, though he still sounded infuriated. “I personally saw you harvest that one last week, I commented that the stem of it looked like a mushroom before you dropped it into the shipping bin.”

“We can’t prove anything, sweetheart,” May said with a shrug. If Pierre was going to play dirty, there wasn’t much she could do about it. It was suddenly clear to May why Pierre had shown up to the event late, he was hoping he could fly under the radar using stolen produce if everyone was too distracted by the start of the event to notice him. Thankfully May had saved the best looking produce for herself and sold the rest, so she at least felt better knowing that Pierre only had access to her sloppy seconds.

“That cheater!” Harvey said under his breath, still glaring in Pierre’s direction.

“Harvey, settle down, it’s fine,” May said soothingly. “I’ll tell you what, Mayor Lewis won’t be by to judge the grange displays for two more hours, why don’t we take a walk around the fair and check it out. We can play some carnival games, check out the vendors, get our fortunes read… all that fun stuff.”

“I suppose,” Harvey grumbled, but he was still staring angrily at Pierre who was still trying very hard to look innocent.

May and Harvey wandered through the many carnival games and vendors that were setup in the town square. It was odd to see the town square so crowded, the amount of tourists in town had made the amount of people almost triple.

"Are you still sure you don't want to slip into the clinic?" May asked as she watched Harvey nearly bump into yet another careless tourist with their camera out.

"I want us to stay together," Harvey answered confidently.

"If you insist!" May said with a shrug.

As they walked along the edge of town square, May noticed a strength game being run by a very large, shirtless, incredibly fit man wearing embarrassingly short shorts. It would almost be comical if it weren’t for how large this man’s biceps were or how firm his pecs appeared to be. His entire appearance gave May the vibe of a professional wrestler. As they passed by the strength game, May accidentally locked eyes with this man without meaning to and she noticed him smirk at her.

"Are you strong like me?" the man asked in a gruff, booming voice. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t intend to-” May began, but the man shook his head and immediately cut her off.

"Smash stone!" the man bellowed loudly, causing both Harvey and May to flinch as the man stared at them intensely.

May timidly reached for the hammer and took a slow, steadying breath to prepare herself. She swung the hammer around in a wide circle and brought it crashing down onto the stone in front of her. The metal ball shot upward and made it more than three-quarters of the way to the top. A few tourists who had been standing nearby clapped and cheered in response.

"Not bad," the man grunted, looking mildly impressed. "Let's see what  _ you  _ can do." The man rounded on Harvey who instantly looked terrified.

"I don't-... I'm not sure if-... I'm not exactly-," Harvey stammered, but the man took the hammer from May and thrust it into Harvey's hands.

“SMASH STONE!” the man shouted dramatically, causing even more tourists to start collecting around them to watch.

“I-I suppose,” Harvey muttered, looking anxiously at May. She nodded softly in encouragement as Harvey heaved the hammer over his shoulder and slammed it down onto the stone. The metal bar had barely surpassed the halfway mark leaving the crowd behind Harvey groaning in disappointment.

"Better stick close to your girlfriend, puny man, you'll need her to protect you," the man roared with laughter as he took the hammer back from Harvey.

A few onlookers had also laughed, but mostly the crowd behind Harvey began to disperse to move on to other things. When May looked up at Harvey she was expecting to see him colored a bright shade of red in embarrassment but was surprised when she saw the smallest hint of an amused smirk.

"Did that bother you?" May asked uncertainly. Harvey immediately shook his head.

"Strength was never my… well, my  _ strong  _ suit, if you'll forgive the pun," Harvey answered jokingly.

"So what's with the amused smile then?" May asked curiously. Nothing about what just happened seemed entertaining or amusing, if anything she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable on Harvey’s behalf.

"I'm honestly just a bit surprised and flattered that he knew you were my girlfriend and not my sister or my friend," Harvey answered sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “If I’m being perfectly honest, it feels like a compliment that he would assume a woman like you would be with a guy like me.”

“Don’t start being adorable right now, not while I’m in a position where I can’t do anything about it,” May said playfully.

They continued to walk hand in hand along the row of games, pausing at each one to decide what was worth their time and what wasn’t. May immediately ruled out the fishing game, much to Harvey’s relief. She still wasn’t quite skilled at fishing and she certainly didn’t want to make a fool of herself. As they passed by the slingshot game, May looked at Harvey and gave a noncommittal shrug. She could take it or leave it.

“Up to you,” Harvey said, before May could even say a word. “This is your first fair, I want you to get to experience the things  _ you  _ want, I’m just along for the ride.”

“Could be fun,” May mused, shrugging once more. “Let’s do it.”

Before May could reach for her pockets, Harvey had already withdrew the money necessary for the game’s fee and handed it to the game attendant.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to pay for my stupid games,” May said softly, but Harvey shook his head. “Today’s your special day, I just want you to have fun.”

Harvey stepped back as the game attendant handed May a slingshot, though she had a second one ready to go which she held out to Harvey.

“Aren’t you playing?” the woman asked curiously, still holding the slingshot out to Harvey. “Two can play at once.”

“Oh, well, I, uh… I suppose I could,” Harvey said nervously, taking the slingshot from the woman at the counter. “I can’t say I’ve ever done this before but you only live once, right?” The game attendant simply shrugged and turned her attention to setting up the moving plates.

As soon as the game began, May started firing stones as fast as she could at the plates, missing just about every time. She started giggling wildly, hardly caring about her poor accuracy, at the very least she was having fun. Suddenly, she noticed a plate smash into pieces, then another, then another, and even another. May turned to see Harvey concentrating on his aim, his tongue sticking slightly out of the side of his mouth as he released the stone and yet another plate shattered to pieces.

“How are you so good at this?!” May asked in awe.

“I have no idea!” Harvey gasped, equally amazed. “I just went for it and apparently I have good aim? I don’t know!”

May set her slingshot down and just watched Harvey for the remainder of the game, it was far more entertaining to watch him in action than it was to keep playing. In the entire game he only missed three shots, but had broken over a dozen plates. When he set his slingshot down at the end of the game, he looked positively exhilarated.

“That was… fun!” Harvey exclaimed as a large, goofy grin spread across his face.

“Here’s your star tokens,” the game attendant said, sounding incredibly bored. She handed Harvey a small pouch filled with 100 star tokens. His eyes widened slightly, he hadn’t been expecting to receive a prize.

“What can I spend these on?” Harvey asked excitedly.

“There’s a prize booth at the entrance to town square,” the woman answered lazily, jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the prize booth.

“Nice shootin’, ace,” May said affectionately, hooking her arm in Harvey’s as they stepped away from the shooting game booth.

“If we’re ever attacked and I happen to have a slingshot on me, we’ll be in decent shape,” Harvey joked with a grin.

As May and Harvey continued South, May could hear a voice calling out to her amid the noise from the throng of tourists.

“Hey, Kitten, over here!” Robin hollered from across the crowd. May had to squeeze her way between a large group of female tourists who were blocking the path in order to reach Robin. Harvey, too awkward to do the same, opted to take the long route and stepped all the way around the group to meet back up with May and Robin on the other side.

“Ugh, this is starting to get annoying,” May grumbled under her breath.

“Tell me about it,” Robin replied with a chuckle. “Same chaos every year.”

“No wonder you always hide out in the clinic,” May commented to Harvey, who looked incredibly frazzled.

“Ah, so  _ that’s  _ where you end up every year!” Robin exclaimed in realization. “I guess I should have figured, that’s a smart plan, Doctor Boyfriend. Is there room enough for all of us to crash in there?”

“You’re more than welcome to hide out in there, but I promised May I’d stick with her for her first Stardew Valley Fair,” Harvey replied.

“Wow, things must be getting pretty serious between you two if you’re going to risk social interaction for this woman,” Robin joked, punching Harvey lightly on the arm. Harvey turned his face slightly, grinning bashfully. Robin winked quickly at Harvey before turning her attention back to May. “How’s your first Stardew Valley Fair going?” 

“Pretty sure Pierre stole some of my produce for his display,” May said with an annoyed shrug. She could feel Harvey’s body tense up next to her, clearly this was still a sore subject for him.

“Asshole,” Robin muttered quietly, looking annoyed. “I really hope you wipe the floor with him this year, that smug bastard has won this competition too many times.”

“I’ll do my best!” May said hopefully, crossing her fingers.

“So where are you off to now?” Robin asked conversationally.

“Just checking out some of the games and activities before the judging begins,” May replied. “I think it’s gonna happen soon, so we’ve probably got time for one more thing.”

“Well don’t let me stand in your way,” Robin said, already waving them away. “Go off and explore… you two kids have fun.”

As May and Harvey waved to Robin and began to walk away, Robin really quickly held up a hand to signal them.

“By the way, nice shirt!” Robin called out, winking to both May and Harvey. May simply smiled and nodded in thanks as they continued on their way, though she could see Harvey blush slightly as a small smile crept across his face. He looked incredibly proud of himself.

“Where to next, honey?” Harvey asked, looking around the town square. They had already hit up most of the grange displays as well as the activities, it didn’t appear there was much left. As May’s eyes scanned the crowd, she noticed a tent occupied by a mysterious looking woman seated behind a crystal ball.

"Let's go get our fortunes read!" May said excitedly, pointing to the booth.

"That's just a racket," Harvey scoffed. "Fortune telling is just a series of cold reads and lucky guesses."

"Oh, come on, it could be fun," May said with a shrug as they approached the booth.

"I sense that you are curious to unlock the mysteries of your future," the fortune teller began dramatically. "I am Welwick, master of the tantalizing art of divination."

"Can you read my fortune?" May asked, taking a seat in front of the Welwick. Harvey took a seat next to her and folded his arms skeptically.

"Ah, yes... my crystal ball is swirling with visions of your future, young one," Welwick went on with gusto. As her hands began circling the outside of the ball, May could see clouds of orange smoke swirling inside.

"I see you at the beach," Welwick began, staring at the crystal ball in deep concentration. "There's some kind of event taking place. You walk up to Gus and say something funny. Hmmm... It seems like you two are good friends."

" _ Everyone's _ friends with Gus," Harvey uttered quietly to May.

All of a sudden, the orange cloud inside became red and the swirling of the cloud increased in intensity.

"The crystal ball has moved on!" Welwick said loudly, focusing on the orb once again. "I see you in a room, having a conversation with a woman. Oh! It's Robin. You seem to be close friends."

May turned to Harvey with an impressed nod, but Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You two were  _ just  _ talking together not that far from this booth," Harvey whispered under his breath.

The red cloud suddenly turned green and began swirling intensely inside. It almost looked like a storm was brewing inside of the crystal ball.

"Interesting…" Welwick said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "I see you and Harvey working together on a farm. You seem very pleased about something."

May was expecting Harvey to come back with yet another retort, this was her weakest read yet, but May was surprised when he sat up a little straighter in his chair and suddenly looked captivated.

"Pleased about what?" Harvey asked in eager curiosity.

"Ah... the crystal ball has gone dim," Welwick said in disappointment. "That's all I can do for you, young one. Now, just keep in mind that the future isn't set in stone! Whatever I've told you today can still be changed, if you set your heart on it. Farewell."

May rose from her chair to leave, but Harvey stayed put, looking enthralled.

“Wait, now, what were we pleased about?!” he asked enthusiastically, but Welwick silently shook her head.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure we have plenty of reasons to be pleased,” May said gently, hooking her arm with Harvey’s to encourage him to stand up. He reluctantly rose from the chair, though he gave one last desperate glance at Welwick who only smiled cryptically back at him.

“I thought you didn’t believe in fortune telling,” May teased as they stepped away from the booth.

“I suppose there could be  _ something  _ to it,” Harvey mused with a small shrug. “Who am I to disappoint the spirits?”

The remainder of their time was spent checking out the other grange displays for a second time before judging began. May was curious to see what the rest of the town had brought, and it appeared as though there was going to be some stiff competition. Every villager with a grange display had brought their very best and suddenly, May was feeling insecure about her offering. There wasn’t really anything special about a particularly large pumpkin and some homemade pickles. As it got closer to the time for the judging to begin, May and Harvey began the walk across town back to the display. May hadn’t intended to, but she lowered her chin and was walking sullenly the whole way back.

“Is everything okay?” Harvey asked in concern once they made it back to May’s grange display.

“I don’t think this is enough,” May replied with a frown, staring at her weak offering.

“Oh, honey,” Harvey said gently, pulling her close in a tender hug. He continued to hold her against him as he spoke soft words of encouragement. “You worked so hard to prepare for this, you brought the very best you have to offer, and I think you did a wonderful job. Whether you win first place or last place, I’m so proud of the work you put into this. Watching how hard you worked this last week has been awe-inspiring, especially considering how much time was spent caring for me while I was sick. This is your first Stardew Valley Fair, don’t you stress about this. What’s important is that you’re here, you brought a wonderful offering, and we enjoyed a nice day together at the fair.”

May rested her head comfortably against Harvey’s chest as he spoke, feeling significantly calmer as she felt the soothing, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. His natural scent was pleasing to May and she took slow, steady breaths through her nose to relax herself. Once Harvey was finished speaking, she gave his midsection a tight squeeze, so tight that he let out a soft gasp of surprise.

“Sorry,” May giggled, looking up at Harvey’s soft, gentle face. “I just really needed that. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harvey replied sweetly, placing a delicate kiss on the top of May’s head.

At exactly 11:00, May could see Mayor Lewis approach the middle of town square, holding a clipboard. He took a moment to review the list in his hands, then nodded and approached Pierre’s grange display. Since their grange displays were so close, May was able to hear every word of their exchange.

“Mayor! Pleasure to see you this fine afternoon!” Pierre said jovially, reaching a hand out to shake Mayor Lewis’ hand. May rolled her eyes when Mayor Lewis cheerfully shook Pierre’s hand, clearly not seeing what an underhanded tactic this was.

“Let’s see what you’ve got for us this year, Pierre!” Mayor Lewis said happily. “After so many years of wonderful produce, I’m excited to see what you’ve got for us this year.”

“Yes, I’m sure my produce from previous years has raised the bar pretty high, but I’m sure I will meet or even exceed your expectations this year, Mayor!” Pierre said with gusto, stepping aside for Lewis to judge the display.

“Hmm,” Mayor Lewis hummed thoughtfully, inspecting each section of Pierre’s display carefully and jotting down the occasional note. May could hear Harvey let out a frustrated huff when Mayor Lewis muttered, “a very fine pumpkin, very fine.”

Once Mayor Lewis was finished with Pierre’s display, he began to turn his attention to May, but was stopped when Pierre held out a hand and cleared his throat loudly.

“Thank you for your years of service to our community,” Pierre said earnestly. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown and I know I speak for everyone in town when I thank you for everything that you do to make this town great.”

“Well thank you for such kind words, Pierre!” Mayor Lewis said happily, looking slightly choked up at the sentiment. It would be comical just how hard Pierre was trying to schmooze the mayor if it weren’t actually working.

When Mayor Lewis turned back to May’s display, he still had a tremendous smile on his face leftover from Pierre’s flattery. For a moment, he seemed to have forgotten what he was even supposed to be doing and almost walked by her display entirely.

“Uh, hey there, Mayor!” May said nervously, stepping aside to show her grange display. “Are you here to judge my display?”

“ _ Your _ display?” Lewis asked, looking temporarily confused at the thought that anyone else in town besides Pierre had a display. “Oh! Oh, yes, the judging. Let’s see what you’ve got, May. I’m anxious to see what Runaway Farm has to show for your first grange display competition.”

Mayor Lewis leaned over her display, inspecting each one of her offerings closely. His eyes widened at the sight of  _ her  _ pumpkin, though he didn’t say anything. In fact, he was silent the entire time and his face was very difficult to read. At this point, May couldn’t tell if he liked what he saw, if he hated it, or if he had indigestion. It was anyone’s game at this point.

“Very nice,” Lewis finally commented, jotting a few notes onto his clipboard. He gave a brief nod to May and Harvey before moving on to the next grange display, Marnie’s.

“I’m so nervous,” May whispered to Harvey as Mayor Lewis began to inspect Marnie’s grange display.

“It’s okay, honey,” Harvey whispered in return, taking her trembling hands in his to steady them. “You’ve done all you can do, that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks for being here with me,” May said quietly, smiling appreciatively at Harvey. “It means so much to have you here with me for this.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Harvey said sweetly, squeezing May’s hands affectionately.

Fifteen long minutes passed as Mayor Lewis made his rounds around town square, judging and inspecting each of the villagers’ grange displays as he wrote small notes onto his clipboard. When he had finally inspected the last grange display, he stood off to the side and began flipping through the pages of his clipboard, deep in thought. Every few seconds May could see him scribbling, re-writing notes, and scratching sections off. It was at least another five minutes of this excruciating waiting and May noticed that she wasn’t the only one staring at Mayor Lewis. Nearly every villager in town was staring at him in anticipation as the tourists around them all continued to play games, unaware of the gravity of what was happening around them. May could feel her stomach clench when Mayor Lewis finally looked up from his clipboard with a nod and stepped toward the middle of town square. Pierre quickly rushed over to him with a megaphone in hand, clearly he was ready to provide Mayor Lewis with the necessary equipment to announce the winner.

“Ah, yes, thank you Pierre,” Mayor Lewis said politely as he took the megaphone from Pierre. May cringed at the smug smile on Pierre’s face as he returned to his grange display to await the results. As May’s heart began to race in her chest, Harvey silently took hold of her hand supportively and laced his fingers between hers. It was comforting to feel his strong presence beside her.

“Good afternoon to all!” Mayor Lewis called into the megaphone. The residents of Pelican Town had already been staring at Mayor Lewis in anticipation, however now he had the attention of most of the tourists who stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. "As the Mayor of Pelican Town, I am happy to welcome you all here for another fantastic Stardew Valley Fair! I thank you for stopping by our quaint little town and hope you enjoy the many festivities we have setup! Our biggest event of the afternoon is a competition featuring our wonderful grange displays, setup by the incredibly talented and devoted merchants we have here in town to show off their finest work. After carefully inspecting each of the grange displays, I have reached a decision on the winner of the competition! I am proud to announce that this year’s first place winner is… Farmer May Reed of Runaway Farm for her beautiful grange display of fresh produce grown and harvested right here in the heart of the valley!”

For a brief moment, May stood rooted to the spot with her mouth agape. A wild cheer of applause was heard all around her and she could feel Harvey squeeze her hand affectionately, and yet her mind had not yet processed what she had heard. She watched in a daze as Mayor Lewis approached her grange display and attached a large blue ribbon to the front with a ‘#1’ embossed in silver. May quickly glanced to her side and saw Pierre punch the side of his grange display in anger and she had to stifle a laugh as he shook his hand rapidly, clearly in pain from punching the hard, wooden side of his display. The cheer from the crowd was still ringing in her ears as she remained frozen in place and the only thing that centered her and brought her back to reality was the sound of Harvey’s voice cutting through the din of the crowd.

“You did it!” Harvey shouted excitedly. May looked up into his eyes and her heart melted at the look of pride in Harvey’s eyes as he smiled warmly at her. “I’m so proud of you, honey, I love you so much.”

It didn't matter to May that there was a crowd of onlookers, both locals and tourists, and it didn't matter that Harvey still wasn't completely used to public displays of affection. May was so ecstatic in this moment, she wrapped her arms around Harvey's neck and pulled him into a deep, sloppy kiss. She ignored the strangled yelp of surprise from Harvey as she pulled his body against hers, working her lips passionately against his in her euphoria. A few surrounding onlookers cheered and whistled as she kissed him and from somewhere in the crowd, she heard a strangely familiar voice call out to her.

"May!" the voice called out from behind her. May separated her lips from Harvey’s and turned her head sharply to find the source of the shouting. From the center of the crowd, May saw two people walking toward her, their mouths slightly hanging open in surprise. May's mouth opened in surprise as well at the sight of the last two people she ever expected to see today.

"Mom? Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for ending on a cliffhanger and not posting it alongside the next chapter… sorry! Also, fun little fact, the original draft of this was going to have Gwen show up as a tourist at the SDV Fair (I think one person called it in the comments that Gwen might show up again!) but I decided to go with May’s parents instead. I DO headcanon that Gwen is gonna show up in a future SDV Fair as a tourist to return to her hometown and check in on her friends (and of course see what Harvey’s up to) but that’s probably nothing I’ll write about since Runaway is only going to cover Year 1. I don’t know if I’ve ever actually confirmed the ending of this monster, but it’s just the first year in Pelican Town.


	40. Edgar and Sophie Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May’s parents confront May and Harvey about the kiss at the fair and the four sit down to talk about what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a bit of backstory for May and her parents before picking up exactly where the last chapter left off.  
> Also, sidenote, at 11,051 words this is the longest chapter so far O_O

**Fall 16**

To say that May’s relationship with her parents was complicated would be an understatement. All through May’s childhood, her parents were there to care for her and support her as best they could, May only had fond memories of her childhood with her parents. Even into her early adulthood, May got along well with her parents and although she had moved out at a young age, she stayed very close to them and they were never more than a fifteen minute drive away. May regularly went over to their house to visit and it usually resulted in her and her mother chatting for hours while her father fell asleep in his easy chair in front of the television. May never had much interaction with her father, sadly, he spent most of her childhood working long hours to provide for his family, but her mother was a different story. May was never ashamed to admit that her mother was her absolute best friend in the world, without question.

Things changed drastically when Henry Reed died. Unbeknownst to the family, May’s grandfather had left the deed to Runaway Farm to May, however he left his monetary wealth to May’s father, Edgar, and his wife Sophie; May’s parents. For a farmer who lived a simple, frugal life, it was surprising just how much wealth he had amassed and had saved up in case of emergencies. It was enough money for May’s parents to take the leap to do something they had wanted to do for some time, they moved out of Zuzu City and across the country to retire. It had always been their dream to retire away from the city and the sizable inheritance that they had received finally allowed them to do so. It threw May for a loop, to be sure, she had never really known a life without her parents so close by and there was a small part of May that felt abandoned by them moving across the country without her. It was a selfish notion, of course she wanted them to be happy and to live the life they wanted, but she couldn’t fight the sting of rejection when they so readily left her for a new life.

The years that passed were rough for May and it saddened her to feel herself drifting farther and farther apart from her parents, more specifically her mother. Weekly phone calls were nice, but there was a part of May that ached for the visits she used to have with her best friend. Things only got worse when May's parents used the remainder of their inheritance to travel, another lifelong dream of theirs. It was bad enough that they lived so very far away, but now May would go weeks without talking to her mother because her parents were off on another new adventure and barely had the time for her anymore. The phone calls became worse as well. May initially looked forward to her mother's weekly phone calls but the more time passed, the less enjoyable the calls became. What had once been delightful back-and-forth conversations between herself and her mother were now turning into one-sided ramblings of her mother either talking endlessly about their upcoming trips or going into excruciating detail about every single thing they did in their last adventure. Either way, it was becoming insufferable to spend over two hours on the telephone with her mother and barely say two words. The few times May was finally able to squeak in a word or two about her life, her stories were usually met with disinterest or worse, a lack of support.

The breaking point for May was certainly at the end of last year, right after her breakup with Chad. She had called her mother in tears the next morning and was met with a cold 'I knew you two would never last'. The remainder of that phone call was spent with May silently crying on her end of the phone while her mother went over a detailed description of each new outfit she had bought for her upcoming cruise on the Gem Sea. When May had taken the leap to move from the city to take over her grandfather’s farm, her phone call also ended in tears after her mother spent nearly an hour going over every single reason why this was a terrible idea, why she was foolish to leave the city, and how she just wasn’t ‘farm work material’. The day that May moved to Pelican Town, she didn’t even hear a word from either of her parents, they were off on their cruise to the Gem Sea and hadn’t bothered to take time from their travels to wish her good luck. It had been a full week before May heard from her mother again and the first question out of her mother’s mouth was, “Are you ready to move back to the city?” When this question was followed by complete silence and disbelief from May, her mother took that as an opportunity to start going into incredible detail about their most recent cruise, all the way down to exactly what food was served each night as well as an exhaustingly long explanation of a luggage mixup that May could not have cared less about. In the entire two hour phone call, May’s work on the farm or life in Pelican Town was never brought up again.

Since living in Pelican Town, May had found it easier to tune out her mother’s insufferable one-sided conversations, it was much easier to do as she got settled into her new life and became more comfortable in her community. It was a fairly regular occurrence for May to turn on the speaker-phone and tend to her chickens or harvest her crops during phone calls with her mother, there was only so many vacation plans, stories, and complaints she could tolerate. May often found herself tuning out her mother’s voice as she completed her work, throwing out the occasional ‘uh-huh’, ‘yeah’, and ‘wow’ to give the appearance that she was listening. For awhile, it worked rather well. Then May started dating Harvey… May was actually excited to see her mother’s picture light up her phone screen after her first date with Harvey, though admittedly it had been almost a week after the fact, but she was thrilled to be able to gush with her mother about relationship excitement like she used to do years earlier. The moment May answered the phone, her mother was already taking off on a long-winded rant about the incredibly rude woman at the shoe store who made her wait ten whole minutes to check the stock of a certain shoe in the back room and right away the nervous and excited bubble that May had felt when she answered the phone had been popped. This would be yet another phone call where May wouldn’t be able to get a single word in about her life.

With each phone call she received from her mother since dating Harvey, May always tried to prepare herself to finally talk about Harvey and her life on the farm, but the few times the subject of Runaway Farm or May’s life in Pelican Town was brought up, there always seemed to be a hint of disdain in her mother’s voice. Each and every time, she was still questioned on whether or not this was the right choice for her and her mother always seemed to be prepared to hear May break down about what a huge mistake this was. At this point, May was terrified to mention Harvey out of fear that this would be yet another subject that her mother would berate her about. Of course the more serious things became with Harvey, the more May knew she would have to eventually bring him up, but it was so much easier for May to just continue living her life happily in Pelican Town without involving her parents in every single detail. After all, they lived so far away, it’s not like they would possibly find out…

"Mom? Dad?"

May instantly felt her stomach drop at the sight of her mother and father, moving their way through the crowded town square, their mouths still agape at the sight of their daughter kissing a man whom they never even knew existed. Her mother’s eyes were open so wide that they were dangerously close to protruding from her skull and her father was uncomfortably fidgeting with his ear, he seemed to be trying very hard to keep his hands occupied to prevent himself from removing Harvey’s hands from his daughter, no matter how old she was.

"Hi, Mom and Dad," May said sheepishly as they approached her.

Harvey immediately let go of May's waist and shoved his hands nervously into his pockets as though it were suddenly wildly inappropriate to be touching her. May could already tell that he appeared incredibly nervous and embarrassed. It was almost comical in that moment to see Harvey cower in their presence, considering that both her mother and father were short like May and even her father didn’t quite make it to the height of Harvey’s chin. Perhaps it was Edgar’s portly figure that was intimidating or the salt and pepper look of his black and grey hair that gave him an authoritative appearance, but Harvey was visibly trembling. It was also perhaps a bit unnerving for Harvey to see just  _ how  _ similar May and her mother looked up close. Sophie was essentially the spitting image of May, just with a few more wrinkles, grey-streaked brown hair, and glasses. And yet the expression on Sophie’s face at the moment was a far cry from the warm, tender expressions that Harvey was so used to seeing upon May’s face. The closer her parents came toward them, the more May could see just how confused and upset they appeared to be.

"Well, we came here to surprise you for the fair, but it seems you had quite the surprise in store for  _ us _ ," May's father said with a stern expression as he stared sideways at Harvey. Harvey continued to cower behind her, doing the best job a 6’2” man could possibly do to disappear.

“What are you guys doing here?” May asked bluntly, still in shock that they were even standing before her.

“We’re not allowed to come support our daughter?” May’s mother asked incredulously. “We happened to be in Zuzu City this week and saw an ad in the newspaper for the annual Stardew Valley Fair and thought it might be nice to surprise you and come visit your farm!”

“Wait… you guys flew all the way to Zuzu City and didn’t even  _ tell  _ me about it?!” May asked angrily, clenching her fists unconsciously at her side. “You didn’t think it might be nice to reach out to your daughter who lives almost an hour away from the city, who you haven’t seen in almost a year, to tell her that you were gonna be in the neighborhood?!”

“We didn’t know we were going until last week, it was a bit of a last minute trip,” Sophie replied, waving a dismissive hand. “By the time we thought to call you, we saw the ad in the paper and thought it would be fun to surprise you! You're always going on about how we don't care about your new life and now we come out here to support you and you don't want us here! Make up your mind, sweetpea!”

“No, it’s not that I don’t want you here, I just… a phone call would have been nice, this is just so unexpected,” May replied, her tone softening slightly. The mix of emotions going on in her mind at the moment was confusing to process. She hadn’t been on the best of terms with her parents for the last few years, but she certainly didn’t despise them, either. At the end of the day, they were still her parents and there was a part of her deep down that still loved them and even missed them. It was wild to see them here so unexpectedly and it was difficult for May to tell if she was excited, scared, nervous, angry, annoyed, or some inexplicable combination of all of them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your 'friend'?" May's mother asked sarcastically, gesturing to Harvey who was still silently standing off to the side, looking terrified and perhaps a bit nauseous, based on the expression on his face.

"Mom and Dad, this is Harvey," May said nervously, gesturing to Harvey whose face was a shade of red that May had never yet seen. "Harvey, this is my mom and dad; Sophie and Edgar Reed."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harvey said in a trembling voice as he nervously extended his hand for a handshake. Edgar simply looked down at Harvey's hand, but did not shake it. Instead his hand travelled to his ear which he tugged rather than shake Harvey’s hand. May rolled her eyes at her father’s attempt at a show of dominance, knowing that it would have the exact desired effect. Harvey appeared incredibly intimidated as he slowly withdrew his hand.

"I just talked to you two weeks ago, there was no mention of a 'Harvey'," Sophie replied, narrowing her eyes at May. She hadn’t even once glanced at Harvey and seemed to be trying very hard not to.

"In my defense, you spent the entire phone call talking about your trip to the Fern Islands, I literally could not get a word in edgewise," May answered, unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“And what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean, young lady?” Sophie snapped loudly. She opened her mouth to continue her current tirade, however she paused when she noticed the many eyes that were upon all of them. Villagers and tourists seemed to be staring at what was going on near the grange displays and Sophie suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Can we just go somewhere to talk in private?” Sophie asked in an urgent whisper. May knew that her mother hated being involved in a public commotion and although she hardly cared about taking her mother’s comfort into consideration at the moment, Harvey was looking equally uncomfortable and that was enough for May to give in.

“Fine,” May sighed, folding her arms across her chest. She glanced down the cobblestone path toward her farm, but there were a considerable amount of tourists blocking the path. Harvey seemed to have noticed this little problem as well and turned his eyes toward the clinic which was only ten feet away from them.

“My clinic is just right here,” Harvey offered timidly.

“Clinic?” Edgar asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I'm the town doctor," Harvey replied calmly. It was the first time his voice had stopped shaking since seeing May's parents. For the briefest moment, May would have sworn she saw an impressed smirk in the corners of her father’s lips, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it arrived.

“Whatever gets us inside so we can continue this little talk,” Sophie went on haughtily.

Harvey held the door of the clinic open for Sophie, Edgar, and May to all step inside, then entered the clinic himself and shut the door behind him. Before May’s mother could resume speaking, May took hold of Harvey by the arm and practically dragged him across the clinic and toward the double doors leading to the back.

“Mom, Dad, just hang out in the waiting room for a bit, I need to have a minute with Harvey,” May said quickly, not even looking at either of her parents. She could hear her mother make a sound to begin protesting, but May was already dragging Harvey through the doors to the back and couldn’t hear what her mother was saying to her in return.

The walk down the hallway of the clinic was swift as May continued dragging Harvey along with her. He seemed bewildered as she continued down the hall and up the stairs to his apartment, though he was at least smart enough to stay silent, hold his questions, and follow May’s lead at the moment. There was a furious energy about her that was enough for Harvey to know that she was in no mood to be questioned. When they finally made it up the stairs to Harvey’s apartment, May closed the door behind them and threw herself into Harvey’s arms, suddenly feeling weak in the knees as she finally allowed herself to process what was going on. Luckily Harvey had quick reflexes and had caught May as she flung herself against him and he held her close, feeling her tense body begin to loosen as she melted into him.

“I’m so sorry,” May uttered in a muffled voice, her face was somewhat buried against Harvey’s chest. However, this didn’t prevent Harvey from understanding what she had said and he began to stroke May’s hair lovingly in an attempt at calming her down.

“Honey, what is there to be sorry for?” Harvey asked, sounding genuinely bewildered. May turned her head so that her face was no longer buried in Harvey’s chest and instead rested the side of her head against him as she remained in his embrace.

“I’m sorry for… all of this,” May answered with a weary sigh. “I’m sorry they showed up unexpectedly, I’m sorry they haven’t treated you with respect, I’m sorry they’re treating me like a child, I’m sorry I’ve never really told you much about them, I’m just… I’m just so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Harvey said gently. “There’s no way you could have known they were coming and I can’t entirely blame them for being leery of me. They did catch me, a man they never knew about until today, getting up close and personal with their daughter. They really have no reason to warm up to me at this point. Lastly, I don’t know much about your parents, that’s true, but I  _ do  _ know that they came all this way to see you. It’s understandable for them to be upset given exactly  _ how  _ they found you, but does it at least mean something to you that they came? That they’re here for you?”

“It would have a few years ago,” May answered honestly. “But now? I honestly don’t know that I care. It feels like too little too late. My relationship with my mom is just so… complicated. We used to get along great, but we’ve just drifted apart. And my dad, well we’ve never really been close at all. It feels like we’re too far apart for anything to even matter anymore.”

“People change,” Harvey said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, exactly, they changed,” May said in agreement, her eyebrows furrowing in disappointment.

“What I mean is that they changed once, they can change again,” Harvey clarified. May pulled away from Harvey and looked at him in disbelief. “Just give them a chance. They came all this way to see you, that should mean  _ something _ .”

“And yet it doesn't,” May said bitterly, folding her arms. “I’m just gonna go back out there and ask them to leave. We don’t need any of this right now.”

“May, honey, don't do anything you'll regret,” Harvey cautioned her.

“My life here has been fine without them, I don’t need this… I don’t need  _ them _ ,” May uttered, her voice rising slightly in her agitated state.

“Just take a second to breathe,” Harvey instructed her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders to steady her.

“I don’t need to-” May began heatedly, but Harvey took a long, slow, deep breath in through his nose and looked down at May expecting her to do the same. May sighed in frustration and joined Harvey in taking a slow deep breath in which they exhaled together. Harvey repeated this breathing exercise with her two more times before her shoulders finally relaxed and she didn’t feel quite as agitated.

“There, that’s better,” Harvey said gently. “Now, take it from someone with no family in the world, you need to have them in your life.” May suddenly felt her stomach clench with guilt, she hadn’t even considered how difficult it must be for someone like Harvey who never had a family to watch May so quickly and readily try to write hers off.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-” May began quietly, but Harvey continued speaking with a soft, tender smile.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Harvey went on gently. “I just want you to consider that family isn’t always easy and oftentimes you’ll disagree or you won’t get along, but that all comes with the territory. Your family is with you for life, for better or for worse. Now of course  _ toxic  _ family members are a different story and I would never ask you to hold on to family members that are genuinely having a negative effect on you, but I get the feeling that this isn’t the case here. Please correct me if I’m wrong.”

“Not exactly,” May admitted, looking down at her feet. She wasn’t prepared to have this talk with Harvey about the complicated relationship with her parents. “They would never  _ knowingly  _ do anything to hurt me, at least I don’t think so. They’ve just changed a lot, especially my mom. We used to be so close but ever since they moved, we’ve just drifted apart. Her interests have changed, my interests have changed, there’s just such a large gap to bridge. I  _ want  _ to have her back in my life, I really do, but I don’t know if we’re too far gone to fix this.”

“Do you feel like it’s at least worth trying for?” Harvey asked seriously.

May considered his question for a moment. It was easy for the last few seasons to gloss over the rocky relationship she had with her parents, but it was impossible to ignore now. Of course things were different, that much was clear, but the question wasn’t whether or not things could go back to how they could be, it was whether they could find a way to make things work from now forward. It felt drastic to cut them completely from her life, especially not when they had meant so much to her in years past. Maybe seeing her life here in Pelican Town, meeting the love of her life, and understanding that May was happy in her new environment would finally help her parents accept the new normal and they could find a balance to strike. It was at least worth an attempt, not only for her own sake, but for Harvey’s. It was a chance for Harvey to finally have the opportunity to become part of a family unit, she owed it to him to at least try.

“I want to make this work,” May said quietly, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She didn’t know what to expect from her parents when they rejoined them in the waiting room, but at least now she and Harvey were on the same page. “Let’s do this.”

May and Harvey descended the stairs to the clinic hand in hand and just before they re-entered the waiting room together, May could feel Harvey squeeze her hand in encouragement. Together, they entered the double doors that led to the waiting room to find Sophie and Edgar seated together looking incredibly impatient.

“What was that all about?!” Sophie asked loudly, sounding harassed.

“I can’t take a moment with my boyfriend to properly process what’s going on right now?” May asked defensively, raising her voice slightly to match her mother’s. Harvey quietly rested a hand on May’s shoulder to settle her down.

“Aha! So he  _ is  _ your boyfriend!” Edgar exclaimed, looking simultaneously annoyed and victorious.

“I should hope so since he was making out with me in the middle of town square,” May answered sarcastically. She could feel Harvey’s hand on her shoulder tighten a bit, wordlessly cautioning her to ease up a bit. May sighed and softened her confrontational attitude for a moment. “But yes, he is my boyfriend.”

“How long have you and Harold-” Sophie began, but May immediately interrupted her.

“Harvey… it’s Harvey,” May corrected her through clenched teeth. Already she was regretting her choice to try and patch things up.

“Oh, Harvey,” Sophie said flippantly, waving a dismissive hand. “How long have you and  _ Harvey  _ been together?” The way she asked the question felt like May and Harvey were two teenagers being interrogated by their parents for staying out past curfew.

“For Yoba’s sake, Mom, I’m an adult, I don’t have to answer to you as far as my love life is concerned,” May sighed in frustration.

“What, I’m not allowed to be curious how long my daughter’s been dating someone?” Sophie asked defensively. “Again, May, you want me to be more involved in your life and then when I start asking questions, you snap back.”

“It’s not the questions you ask, Mom, it’s  _ how  _ you ask them!” May answered feverishly. “You talk to me like I’m a child, like I snuck out of the house to go make out in the back of a car for a few hours. I’m 33 years old, I’m an adult. If I want to have a stable relationship with a man, I’d like to think that I can do so without having to answer for myself. I’ve been here for over half a year and you  _ still  _ never ask me about my life here, why should I bother telling you about it if you don’t care enough to ask? I’m happy here… I have a life here that’s better than anything I’ve ever had in the city. I have a beautiful home, amazing friends, and yes, a wonderful man. Can’t that just be enough?!”

Sophie’s mouth hung open slightly in surprise, May never usually spoke up like this before and it seemed to render Sophie uncharacteristically speechless. Edgar, on the other hand, appeared agitated by May’s words and he had been fidgeting with his ear the entire time she spoke, looking more and more upset. The moment May stopped speaking, Edgar rose from his chair, stumbling slightly as he rose so quickly, but he ultimately steadied himself and turned his attention to May looking irritated.

“I don't know what it is about this place, it just changes people,” Edgar began with a scowl. “It warped my dad's mind and now it's warping my daughter's mind!”

May opened her mouth to defend herself, but noticed her father lean back on the chair behind him to keep himself steady. In his worked up state, he seemed to be a bit dizzy and he looked slightly disoriented.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked, immediately stepping forward to try to help steady Edgar.

“I'm fine, I'm fine," Edgar grunted, waving a dismissive hand at Harvey. He looked annoyed, but Harvey stood his ground, looking at Edgar with a concerned expression.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Reed, but I can’t help but notice that you’ve been tugging at your ear a decent amount and you appear to be a bit dizzy,” Harvey commented delicately.

“Great, the  _ doctor  _ thinks he can try and diagnose me,” Edgar grumbled, looking offended.

"Sir, please, I suspect that you may have an ear infection and I highly recommend that you allow me to check this out to make sure it’s nothing severe,” Harvey implored. “Inner ear infections can lead to dizziness, nausea, headaches, or worse.”

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" Edgar asked, raising an eyebrow. May couldn’t tell if he found Harvey’s persistence annoying, impressive, or a combination of the two.

“Persistent and observant, yes,” Harvey confirmed with a nod. “It’s my job to be.” May couldn’t help but smile at the unwavering look of confidence Harvey had at the moment. This was the most comfortable and calm he had been since her parents arrived, go figure it was all due to a medical concern.

“Alright, Doctor, you win,” Edgar finally said with a sigh as he absentmindedly tugged once more at his ear. It clearly must have been bothering him a tremendous amount for him to agree to be seen, May knew that her father was stubborn and wouldn’t have agreed unless he was really in a great amount of pain.

"Excuse me, ladies, this shouldn't be long," Harvey said cordially to May and Sophie. Then he turned his attention back to Edgar. "Right this way, Mr. Reed." Harvey gestured to the double doors leading to the back of the clinic and escorted May's father through them. The moment they disappeared, May's mother rounded on her.

"What's going on with you, sweetpea?" Sophie asked in a soft, almost desperate voice. The confrontational attitude she had earlier seemed to have vanished, thankfully, and now she finally seemed ready to just talk one on one.

"Nothing's going on," May replied with a shaky sigh. "I'm just trying to make a life here, that’s all I want."

"Why don't you want us to be a part of it?" Sophie went on, still desperate for answers.

"Because you didn't want me to be a part of yours anymore," May answered honestly. There was no sense trying to be coy about it.

"May! How can you say such a thing?" Sophie gasped. "When did you ever get the idea that your father and I don't want you in our lives?!"

"I don't know, could it possibly be when you moved across the country away from your only child and then disappeared onto every cruise ship and airplane that you could?" May answered sarcastically. May’s mother looked appalled.

“Since when is it our responsibility to be at your beck and call for the rest of our lives?” Sophie asked bluntly. It was a fair question, May had to admit.

“I know it’s not your responsibility to stick with me forever, or even to consult with me on how you and Dad choose to spend your retirement, but I still couldn’t help feeling a bit abandoned when you two left just like that,” May answered quietly. Saying it out loud suddenly made May feel selfish and juvenile.

“Sweetpea, you know your father and I love you, that’s why we stayed in the city for as long as we did,” Sophie said gently. “The truth is, we hated life in the city, it was never for us. But we wanted you to stay at the same schools so you wouldn’t have to leave your friends and once you graduated from school, we couldn’t really afford to leave so we always thought we would just stay in the city forever. It was fine, we didn’t regret staying because we knew we were doing it for you, but when the opportunity arrived to have the money to move, we knew it was time to start making decisions for ourselves. We’d spent over twenty years living for our daughter, it was time to start living for ourselves. We knew you’d be fine, you’re a strong young woman. We raised you with the tools and the knowledge you’d need to live independently and I think it’s safe to say that you showed us you’re more than capable. I never knew that you felt abandoned by us or felt that we didn’t care about you. We cared about you more than you know, we stayed in the city for as long as we did to make sure you could have a steady life without having to uproot you and take you away from your friends. Your father worked all those extra hours to make sure we could afford the city lifestyle, leaving us very little to put into savings for ourselves. So yes, when your grandfather died and we received his inheritance, we used it to live the life we wanted to have. That doesn’t mean we love you any less or don’t care about you.”

“I never knew you and Dad hated the city that much,” May admitted quietly, staring sheepishly down into her lap. They must have hid it well through her childhood, she always assumed that her parents loved the city life.

“It wouldn’t have done any good for us to let on how unhappy we were, that wouldn’t have solved anything,” Sophie reasoned with a shrug. “That’s why we jumped at the chance to latch onto our dreams; our dream of retiring away from the city as well as our dream of traveling. I mean, think of all the wonderful places we’ve gotten to see in our retirement; the Fern Islands, Ires City, Castle Village, the Gem Sea, the-” May was so used to being able to roll her eyes the moment her mother started bringing up the subject of travel that she couldn’t prevent herself from doing so in this moment. Right away she flinched when her eyes unintentionally rolled and her mother stopped mid-sentence and looked understandably annoyed.

“Oh, for Yoba’s sake, May, now what?!” Sophie asked with a huff, sounding frustrated once more.

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” May quickly apologized. “It’s just… I love you, I really do, but I don’t think you realize  _ how  _ much you talk about your life and how little you want to hear about mine.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sophie asked. She didn’t sound offended anymore, not now while they were airing out grievances, she seemed genuinely interested to hear May’s response.

“Since I’ve moved here, I can tell you every single trip you and Dad have been on, what you ate each day you were on vacation, what you wore, what you saw… everything,” May began wearily. “But I bet if I asked you right now, you wouldn’t be able to tell me the names of any of my new friends, what I did for my birthday this year, any of the work I’ve been doing on my farm…” May trailed off, starting to get upset.

“May, sweetie, you don’t  _ tell  _ me these things,” Sophie answered honestly. May shook her head back and forth quickly.   
“You never ask,” May replied, her voice cracking a bit as she sounded hurt. “You spend so much of our phone calls just talking and talking about what a glamorous life you lead but you never once stop to ask what  _ I’m  _ doing, how  _ my  _ life is going. That’s why you don’t know that I have a coop of eight chickens on my farm and I adore each and every one, you don’t know that my best friend here is fourteen years older than me but we get along so well, and that’s why I never bothered telling you about Harvey. You just don’t seem to care.”

A brief moment of silence passed between them as May looked away, unable to stand looking at the hurt expression on her mother’s face. Sophie’s jaw was agape and she looked appalled with herself in this moment of clarity. When Sophie finally broke the silence, her voice came out softer and more gentle than May had heard from her in a very long time.

“If I ever gave you the impression that I don’t care, I… I’m really sorry about that,” Sophie said quietly. “I guess it just felt like I devoted my entire adulthood to being ‘May’s mom’, for the longest time it just didn’t feel like I had an identity beyond that, a life beyond parenthood. Once we moved and began to travel, I guess… I don’t know, I guess I’m finally starting to embrace what it feels like to only have to worry about  _ me _ . Decades were spent where I was the last person I ever considered, and now I don’t have to do that anymore. I apologize if I took that too far. I love you, sweetpea, and I  _ do  _ care about you and your life. I’m sorry if I didn’t show that.”

“It’s fine,” May answered quietly, shaking her head. In all reality, it wasn’t fine while it was all happening, but the look of remorse that Sophie had on her face in this moment was enough for May to completely wash away the feelings of animosity she had felt over the last few years. Maybe things were finally going to start turning around.

“I’m just really, really happy here,” May went on, her serious expression finally melting as a smile crept across her face. “For the first time in a long time, I’m truly happy and I just want to share it with the world. I have work that I love, a house that I love, friends that I love, a man that I love-” May said passionately, but her mother interrupted her.

“You love him?” Sophie asked, her eyes widening slightly.

“Very much,” May answered with a nod. “I’ve never loved any man the way I love Harvey. Not even Chad. I was with Chad for three years and even though I’ve only been with Harvey for just over a season, I’m more in love with him than I ever was with Chad.”

“Does he treat you right?” Sophie asked seriously. May didn’t even hesitate to respond.

“He treats me wonderfully,” May answered right away and with as much conviction as she was capable of. “He’s honestly the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful man I’ve ever met. He treats me better than I ever thought I deserved.”

“I’ve never seen you so happy,” Sophie said gently as a small smile began to curl up in the corners of her lips. She appeared genuinely pleased.

“I’ve never  _ felt  _ so happy,” May confirmed, her own smile becoming giddy.

“So… tell me all about him, I wanna hear about it,” Sophie said excitedly.

“A-are you sure?” May asked uncertainly. Had this been five years ago, May would have believed her mother’s interest but now, it was impossible to believe that her mother was actually interested in hearing her talk about her life.

“Positive,” Sophie answered, leaning forward in her seat and listening with an attentiveness that May hadn’t felt from her in many years. “Tell me everything.”

May smiled as she thought very hard about where to begin or how much to tell, given the limited amount of time they had. It was impossible to tell how long Harvey and her father were going to take in the exam room, but May wasn’t entirely sure she even wanted to think about it. Poor Harvey was likely having a far worse experience at the moment than May was and she shuddered to think about what he was enduring at the moment. May shook those thoughts from her head and instead focused on the conversation she was having here and now with her mother; a conversation she never thought she would have, but was thrilled to finally be starting.

“Well, we met here in the clinic on the very first day I spent in town,” May began excitedly, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she began to relive her first encounter with Harvey.

Roughly fifteen more minutes had passed from the time May started talking and she was pleased to see that her mother was being very attentive and asking thoughtful, relevant questions. It was a breath of fresh air, something May had been craving for years now, and for the first time in a very long time she finally felt  _ heard _ . Just as May was beginning to get into a more detailed account of her first date with Harvey on her birthday, she was startled when she heard the doors to the back of the clinic open. May held her breath nervously, wondering what train wreck was about to head through those doors after her father and Harvey spent so much time alone together. She was absolutely shocked when Harvey and her father stepped back into the waiting room, her father chuckling heartily at something Harvey had just said. Harvey had a comfortable, relaxed expression on his face which was the absolute last thing May ever would have expected to see.

“Thanks again, Doctor, I appreciate it,” Edgar said, shaking Harvey’s hand.

“Please, Mr. Reed, it’s okay to call me Harvey,” Harvey said kindly.

“Only if you call me ‘Edgar’,  _ Mister  _ Reed is my father,” Edgar replied with a laugh, clapping Harvey on the back.

“What’s going on?” Sophie asked, rising from her chair to stand by Edgar’s side. May remained frozen in place, too shocked at what she was seeing to move.

“Well, it’s definitely an inner ear infection, and a fairly severe one,” Harvey answered professionally. “Ordinarily these things can heal on their own, but I’d like to send you home with an antibiotic as well as an anti-inflammatory. If you’re experiencing further pain or discomfort, there’s some at-home remedies you can try which I’ve already discussed with Mr. Ree-, I mean with Edgar, but inner ear infections unfortunately take a little longer to go away than outer or middle ear infections. If the pain or discomfort persists into the next few days, I’d recommend a follow-up with your primary care physician. Other than that, you should be all set.”

“Thanks again, Harvey,” Edgar said appreciatively. “Sorry again for the intimidation tactics, that wasn’t fair to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand,” Harvey said with a nod. “All things considered, it was probably warranted in the moment.”

“And I’m sorry as well if I treated you harshly,” Sophie said kindly. “Thank you for helping my husband and for… well, for everything you’ve done to make my daughter happy. She’s been telling me all about you two, it sounds like what you two have is special.” May could see Harvey blush slightly and his hand immediately rose to awkwardly rub the back of his neck; his nervous tic had temporarily returned.

“So, um… what the hell just happened here?” May asked, finally finding her voice. Harvey, Sophie, and Edgar all turned to face May, looking at her in confusion. Somehow they all seemed to be on the same page about what was going on, but May was a bit baffled at how on earth Harvey and her father were able to be on good terms so quickly. She supposed it probably worked out for the best that Harvey’s first encounter with her father took place in the clinic while he was in his element, perhaps that’s exactly the setting Harvey needed to boost his confidence and win over Edgar.

“May, sweetpea, we were planning on going back to the city after lunchtime, is there any chance we can make a trip over to see your farm and maybe have some lunch together before we go?” Sophie asked pleasantly. “I’d love the chance to get to know Harvey better, your father’s been hogging all the time with him!”

“He’s a charming fella, Soph, I think you’ll like this one,” Edgar said kindly, clapping Harvey on the back once more.

“Uh, yeah, I guess, let’s… um, let’s head back to the farm,” May stammered, finally able to get over her shock long enough to rise from her seat. This entire afternoon was proving to be surreal as she led her mother, father, and Harvey out of the clinic and back into the crowd outside at the Stardew Valley Fair.

The noise from the crowd outside was too loud for any of them to hold a conversation during the walk to the farm, so the four of them walked silently through the crowd of tourists on their way toward Runaway Farm. As May looked around, she locked eyes with Robin whose eyes were so wide with curiosity that it was comical. May just shook her head and and mouthed ‘not now’ across the crowd, then turned her attention back to Harvey. Once they had left the clinic, she was curious if Harvey would lose his calm, collected demeanor and revert back to his awkward, nervous self but she was pleased to see that he had a small, subtle smile on his face as they walked down the cobblestone path toward the farm. When they stepped out onto the soft dirt of Runaway Farm, May could hear her father audibly gasp.

“Yoba,” Edgar muttered under his breath in amazement as he surveyed the farmland.

Edgar’s eyes scanned the rows of crops including yams, cornstalks, and pumpkins that were not quite mature enough to harvest, but were growing in preparation for Spirit’s Eve festivities. Next he glanced over at the coop next to her farmhouse where the four mature chickens were wandering around their outdoor enclosure. Edgar’s eyes darted all around, viewing the pond in the middle of the farm, the orchard just across the way, and the pile of farming tools neatly placed at the foot of the porch for the next day’s work.

“I haven’t seen this place since...” Edgar began quietly, his eyes beginning to well up with tears, “... since Dad died.” May placed a comforting hand on her father’s shoulder as he looked around at the farmland once more in awe, a single teardrop dripping slowly down his cheek.

“It looks beautiful,” Sophie finally said, breaking the silence as Edgar continued to get emotional over the sight of Runaway Farm. “May, sweetpea, I never would have dreamed you’d find something like this that you enjoy and that you’re passionate about and… and we’re just so proud of you.”

Sophie wrapped her arms around May and pulled her into a tight hug, causing her breath to temporarily catch in her chest in surprise. As May’s mother hugged her, having just told her how proud she is, May could even feel herself close to tears. She pulled away from her mom and chuckled awkwardly, wiping her eyes on the backs of her hands to banish the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Come on, Mom, you’re gonna make me cry if you keep this up,” May chuckled awkwardly. “Let’s head into the farmhouse, I can show you what I’ve done to the inside since the last time you saw it.”

The moment the door opened, May cringed as she heard the all too familiar sound of King’s footsteps running across the room to greet her. The minute King saw two strangers enter the house, May could see him take a defensive stance next to her and she could hear a low, quiet growl.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Harvey said gently once he entered the farmhouse. 

Harvey had been the last to enter and the moment he had come into view, King momentarily forgot about the new strangers in the house and instead ran over to Harvey, his tail wagging excitedly. Harvey closed the door behind him and knelt down to allow King to rest his paws on Harvey’s knee and took a moment to lovingly scratch him behind the ears. May looked on as Sophie and Edgar watched Harvey interact with King and she felt her heart melt at the sight of the warm smiles upon their faces.

“I hope you like what I’ve done with the place,” May commented, causing Harvey, Sophie, and Edgar to all snap back to attention. Edgar and Sophie looked around the room in amazement and she could hear her father let out a low, impressed whistle.

“ _ Much _ better than the last time I saw the inside of this place,” Edgar replied, his eyes immediately traveling to the brand new kitchen. “This whole time I’ve been picturing you living in the same cracker box my father lived in, it’s a relief to see that you really turned this old farmhouse into a livable home.”

“It certainly wasn’t me, I have my best friend Robin to thank for this,” May said, gesturing toward the new kitchen and the bedroom addition. “She’s the local carpenter and she’s just… well, see for yourself, she’s incredibly skilled at what she does. She built the chicken coop out there as well.”

“I’m just so glad to see that things really are working out well here for you,” Sophie repeated with a squeal. “Sounds like you’ve got wonderful friends, I see you have a wonderful home, and-” Sophie’s eyes landed on Harvey and she flashed him a warm, affectionate smile, “-you’ve got a wonderful man who makes you happy. A mother can’t ask for anything more for her daughter.”

“Geez, Mom, I told you to stop or you’ll make me cry!” May said in playful annoyance. “Now, we don’t have much for lunch since I wasn’t expecting company, but I’ve got everything we need to make sandwiches.”

“Oh, it’s not the food that’s important, it’s the company,” Edgar commented, taking a seat at the dining table.

While Sophie took a seat next to her husband, Harvey immediately joined May in the kitchen to help her very quickly prepare lunch for everyone. It was simple and a bit underwhelming, but it would have to do on such short notice. With the help of Harvey, May had set the table with bread, a variety of deli meats, toppings, and a pitcher of iced tea along with four empty glasses. Once everyone was finally settled in their seats, a brief, awkward silence passed between the four of them as they all quietly prepared their sandwiches. Just as May was thinking about how odd it was to experience silence in her mother’s presence, a woman who almost  _ always  _ had something to say, she smiled to herself when her mother was unable to hold back any longer and she turned to Harvey quite suddenly.

“So, Harvey, May was telling me a bit about how the two of you got together,” Sophie commented in a slightly high-pitched voice. “I’d love to hear more about you from the man himself.” A quick glance over to Harvey told May everything she needed to know; he was nervous now that the attention was on him. His body had tensed up the moment Sophie laid eyes on him and she could see small beads of sweat upon his brow and a familiar flushing of his cheeks.

“I, uh, well… not entirely sure there’s too much to tell, really,” Harvey replied with an awkward shrug. “Can’t say I lead a very exciting life. I’m the town doctor here in Pelican Town, but of course you already knew that, and, uh… that really just about covers it.”

“Have you always lived in Pelican Town or did you used to live somewhere else?” Edgar asked curiously.

“Oh, I was born and raised in Zuzu City, I spent my years of schooling there as well and my residency took place at Zuzu City General Hospital,” Harvey answered. “I’ve lived in the city my whole life up until about five years ago.”   
“Well how perfect, same as May,” Sophie pointed out with a giggle. “Do your parents still live in the city?”

From the moment her parents had begun a line of questioning about Harvey’s past, May had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that this topic was going to come up. Right away she felt her stomach clench and her breath catch in her chest as she glanced over at Harvey for his reaction. It had happened once before, when she and Harvey had gone over to Pierre and Caroline’s for dinner, and it hadn’t seemed to affect Harvey at all. She knew he must be used to this topic cropping up from time to time. However, she wasn’t sure how Harvey would handle such a delicate topic in front of his girlfriend’s parents, knowing that he could not as easily skirt the question or avoid the topic. She was surprised when Harvey appeared unbothered by the question.

“I’m actually an orphan,” Harvey answered casually. “Spent my childhood in foster care and aged out of the system at 18.” It was astonishing to hear him give this answer so placidly, though May wasn’t sure why she was so surprised. He had broken the news to her in the exact same calm, collected way. The moment this revelation had escaped his lips, May could see her mother and father both squirm uncomfortably in their seats. There’s no way they could have known, and yet they both looked incredibly guilty.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry,” Sophie said quietly, looking incredibly embarrassed.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Harvey said politely. “No reason to be sorry, it is what it is.”

“You must be very driven to get through your education and run a successful business all on your own,” Edgar commented with a nod of respect toward Harvey. “It must have been a struggle to afford medical school.”

“Well, that’s the one upside to being an orphan, there’s a million and one scholarship opportunities out there for you,” Harvey replied with an awkward chuckle. “Not too many silver linings, so I’ll take what I can get.”

“Harvey has some fascinating stories from his time working at the hospital,” May chimed in. Harvey, Sophie, and Edgar all appeared incredibly grateful for the opportunity to have a change in subject.

“Ooh, tell us all about it, I’m sure working in the medical field has led to some very interesting encounters,” Sophie went on encouragingly.

Harvey hesitated for a moment, losing just a hint of color in his face at the prospect of having to take over most of the conversation and talk about himself to his girlfriend’s parents. May felt bad setting Harvey up like this, especially knowing how uncomfortable he was when speaking about himself, but it had to be done. Not only to change the subject from Harvey’s tragic childhood, but to allow her parents the chance to get to know the man who was dating their daughter. It would be difficult for Harvey to endure, but she knew that he needed to do this for everyone’s sake.

The remainder of lunch passed with Harvey going into a bit of detail about his days in college, medical school and his residency at the hospital. Sophie and Edgar seemed incredibly fascinated to hear all about the life of an aspiring doctor and although Harvey started off a bit nervous and awkward, May could see that within minutes of talking about something he was familiar with, he had settled down considerably and even seemed to be somewhat enjoying himself. It felt odd for May to be so silent during lunch, but it was worth it to see Harvey interacting in such a positive way with her parents. It was something she truly and honestly never believed would ever happen. Just as lunch was ending, May rose from her seat to collect the dirty lunch dishes, but Harvey was just a second faster.

“I’ve got it, honey, you just take it easy,” Harvey said sweetly, already collecting the empty dishes.

“Oh, I liked him before, but if he’s willing to do your dishes, then he’s  _ definitely  _ a keeper,” Sophie joked, winking in May’s direction.

“He’s a keeper, alright,” May replied with a loving smile. “You should have seen what he did for me when I twisted my ankle on the farm. He cleaned my entire house, did all of my laundry, came over every day to check on my injury, and even spent an afternoon doing farmwork for me. It was so sweet.”

“So he treats you right?” Edgar whispered while Harvey turned on the water to rinse the lunch dishes.

“Edgar, for Yoba’s sake, I already asked her that question,” Sophie sighed.

“Hey, I wasn’t there for that!” Edgar said defensively. “I just want to make sure that if things are really starting to get serious with this guy that he’s gonna take care of my daughter!”

“Yes, of course he treats me right,” May answered gently. “He treats me better than any man has ever treated me before… and you don’t count, Dad.” May quickly and jokingly threw in the last bit when she saw her father open his mouth to protest. “He’s just so… I don’t even know how to describe it, he’s…  _ perfect _ . Perfect for me, at least.”

“May, I can’t tell you how happy it’s made me to see you here like this,” Sophie said seriously. “I just feel like this is exactly what we needed to reconnect. I felt like there was a separation between us and obviously you felt it, too. I’m sorry that things have been this way for the last few years, but now… now we can really try to change things moving forward. I want us to be okay, especially now that your life really seems to be on the path you were meant to take.”

Sophie reached out and pulled May in for a tight hug which May gladly returned. The maternal love and support that she had been lacking for the last five years had finally returned and May was suddenly filled with hopeful optimism about the future of her relationship with her parents. Just as May was starting to feel a wave of emotion overcome her, she could hear her father let out a confused sigh and he tilted his head, looking perplexed.

“Wait, there’s been a separation?” Edgar asked cluelessly.

“Edgar, dear, we’ll talk about it later,” Sophie sighed dramatically. “I’ll catch you up on the conversation I had with May and you can catch me up on the conversation you had with Harvey during the drive back to the city.”

“Back to the city!” Edgar called out, suddenly sounding panicked. “We’d better get going soon, Soph, we need to head back to the city before traffic picks up.”

“What plans do you have in the city tonight?” May asked curiously.

“Your father’s meeting up with some of his old work buddies,” Sophie answered, sounding less than enthused. “Which for me means an awkward evening spent with all of their wives while we make forced conversation with each other.”

“Well, you can tell them all about how your daughter is dating a successful doctor,” May joked. “That’s something every mother wants for their daughter, to marry a successful doctor, right?”

May chuckled for a bit, but didn’t notice the sudden, giddy expression on her mother’s face or the slightly pale, nauseated look on her father’s.

“Did you  _ mean  _ to say marry?” Sophie asked with a squeal.

“Geez, Mom, keep your voice down!” May whispered, urgently shushing her mother. “It may have been a Freudian slip but I’m  _ not  _ in a position to start unloading all of that right here in the middle of my kitchen with Harvey less than ten feet away from me.”

“Oh, we’re having a phone call about this later this week, you can bet on that,” Sophie said with a grin. Edgar still looked just a bit sick to his stomach.

“Dishes are done!” Harvey commented, returning to the table to address May and her parents. He arrived in perfect time, both of May’s parents looked like they were going to implode but for very different reasons. The sudden subject of ‘marriage’ elicited very different reactions from the both of them.

“Mom and Dad were just saying that they need to get going,” May told Harvey as she rose from her chair. “They’re headed back to the city tonight.”

“How many days are you going to be in the city?” Harvey asked curiously.

“Our flight leaves in the morning to take us back home,” Sophie answered sadly. “This was a really quick, unexpected trip. Maybe some time soon we’ll have to plan something a little longer.”

“That would be nice,” May answered honestly.

Together, the four of them all left the farmhouse and headed for the porch to say their goodbyes. When Edgar stepped out onto the porch, he took another long look at May’s farmland and smiled. There seemed to be a hint of pride behind his smile.

“Looks great, sweetpea,” Edgar commented once more. “You’re doing a hell of a job here on Runaway Farm.”

“Thanks, Dad,” May said kindly. “I’d like to think Grandpa Henry would be proud.”

“You bet he would,” Edgar answered right away. “And I think he would love the hell out of that shirt you’re wearing.” Edgar gestured to the ‘Runaway Farm’ shirt that May was wearing and grinned. For a second she had to glance down to see the shirt she was wearing, it felt like an eternity ago that she had gotten dressed that morning.

“Harvey gave it to me,” May replied, wrapping her arm around Harvey’s waist to pull him into a one-armed hug. “He had it custom-made just for today.”

“It’s adorable,” Sophie commented, smiling as she looked over the t-shirt. “You knocked it out of the park, Harvey.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Ree-, I mean Sophie,” Harvey replied with an awkward chuckle. This was twice now that Harvey slipped up and May knew that it was just in his nature to address those he didn’t know well in a more formal way.

“Thanks for lunch, the pickles on those sandwiches were  _ incredible _ ,” Edgar commented to May, licking his lips.

“She makes them herself,” Harvey replied, glancing sideways at May with a look of pride.

“I thought you hated pickles,” Sophie commented curiously.

“I may have started making them when I found out that  _ this one _ loves them,” May joked, patting Harvey affectionately on the arm. “I made way too many of them recently, want to take a jar back to the hotel with you? Could be something nice to snack on tonight.”

“Aw, sweetpea, that would be wonderful,” Edgar answered with a nod.

May quickly stepped inside leaving Harvey and her parents out on the porch while she ran to grab a fresh jar of pickles. When she returned only moments later, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of her father reaching out to take Harvey’s hand in a handshake, then wrapping his other arm around Harvey for a one-armed hug.

“Thank you for taking care of my little girl, you’re a good man,” Edgar said kindly to Harvey.

“It’s a privilege,” Harvey answered sincerely.

“Oh, May!” Edgar called out, letting go of Harvey as May rejoined them on the porch. “Thanks for those pickles, I know I’ll appreciate having those when it’s time for a midnight snack.”

At this point, May had two choices; pretend she hadn’t noticed this touching moment between her father and Harvey or call attention to it and likely end up a sobbing, blubbering mess. For everyone’s sake and to prevent Harvey from enduring any further awkward moments, May decided it was best to pretend she hadn’t seen anything.

“No problem, Dad,” May said casually, handing the jar of pickles over to her dad. He smiled when he saw the small, paper label with ‘Runaway Farm’ printed on the side of the jar.

“We should really get going,” Sophie said, glancing down at her watch. “Thanks for showing us your beautiful farm, I hope we can make a longer trip here soon.”

“That would be nice,” May replied, pulling her mother in for a hug.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Edgar added on, then he turned his attention to Harvey. “And for catching this damned ear infection, Harvey.”

“All part of the job,” Harvey replied with a small nod. “Just make sure to take those antibiotics regularly as instructed and see your primary care physician if the pain persists.”

“Keep taking good care of her, Doctor,” Edgar said kindly, reaching out to give Harvey a firm but friendly handshake.

“Yes sir,” Harvey replied with a subtle smile.

“Want us to walk you back to the bus station?” May asked. It had occurred to her that she wasn’t entirely sure how her parents had arrived here, though she had to assume it was either from a city bus or a taxi.

“No, we rented a car and drove here, we’re parked less than a half mile from the bus stop,” Sophie answered, shaking her head. “We’ll be fine to walk back there on our own. You just get back to that Fair and celebrate your big victory with your friends.”

It felt like so long ago that May had won the Stardew Valley Fair, it was hard for her to grasp that it was all still the same day and that it hadn’t actually been that long ago. So much had happened and so much had changed in such a short amount of time. With one last wave to her parents, May and Harvey stood together on the porch and watched as they left the farm and headed down the cobblestone path into town. The moment they disappeared, May let out a long, slow breath. She didn’t realize that she had been holding her breath for almost the entire time her parents were here.

“Well  _ that  _ was unexpected,” May said with a shaky sigh.

“Certainly not how either of us envisioned the day would go,” Harvey agreed with a nervous chuckle.

“Should we… I mean, should we talk about what happened today?” May asked uncertainly. She was dying to know what exactly happened between her father and Harvey to cause such a sudden change of heart and she was eager to tell Harvey all about the conversation she had with her mother.

“I definitely think we should talk about everything tonight over dinner, but we really should be getting back to the Fair,” Harvey replied.

“Do we really have to go back into town?” May asked with a groan.

“If we don’t clean out that grange display of prize-winning crops, you can guarantee we’ll find them for sale tomorrow morning in Pierre’s shop,” Harvey answered with a lopsided frown.

“Ugh, fine,” May sighed. It was unfortunate that Harvey was probably right about that. “Let’s get this over with.”

Harvey and May laced their fingers together and began the walk back into town together. May’s insides squirmed in a mixture of excitement and nerves as she thought about everything that had happened today. She never would have expected her relationship with her parents to so quickly turn around, but she was suddenly filled with hope about the future of her relationship with them. It would be wonderful to feel a family connection again, especially with Harvey. This could be his chance to finally be part of a family if they ever did get married… someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this chapter took so long! The holidays combined with a really bad case of writer’s block really delayed this chapter far longer than I had intended and I am really sorry about that. Going forward, I actually don’t want to tie myself down to a regular posting schedule anymore. I’d like to post once a week, but I don’t want to feel obligated to. Longer chapters are ahead with much bigger plot points (and probably higher word counts) and I don’t want the quality of my work to suffer under the pressure of a posting schedule. Big things are finally starting to happen here, I want to do them all justice. Thanks for being understanding!


	41. Nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When May returns to work after the Stardew Valley Fair, she places Harvey in charge of the coop and he spends another therapy session with Nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is just one giant monologue for Harvey when it really boils down to it. I’m reminded of that episode of Bojack Horseman where the entire episode is just him giving a eulogy. No other dialogue, no other characters, the entire thing highlights a single character. I’ve always wanted to toy around with the idea of writing something like that and I felt this was the perfect opportunity to do so. So, hopefully I don’t mess it up.

**Fall 19**

With the Stardew Valley Fair finally over, life returned to normal around Runaway Farm. May was far less stressed about tending to her crops, though she still had a sizable portion of her field devoted to pumpkins in preparation for Spirit’s Eve. There were also a fair few projects around the farm that May had put off while she was preparing for the Stardew Valley Fair and now that the fair was over, she knew that she couldn’t put off these tedious projects any longer. Harvey tried to be of as much help as possible, but there wasn’t much he was knowledgeable or skilled enough to do. The only farmwork he truly felt comfortable doing now was helping out in the chicken coop, by this point he was actually rather skilled at it and was at least able to be helpful in cleaning out the coop, feeding the chickens, and collecting their eggs. It wasn’t much, but any amount of help he could provide to May made him feel useful and therefore needed. It was nice to feel needed, especially by May.

Harvey was actually visiting the chicken coop far more than May knew about. The first time he had ever worked on May’s farm for her, when she had twisted her ankle, he had found himself facing his fear of chickens and was pleasantly surprised when he had found a way to conquer this fear just by talking. The soothing sound of his voice had calmed the chickens down, especially Nugget, and it had actually proved rather beneficial to Harvey to vocalize some of his worries and insecurities aloud. He had used that opportunity to voice many of his concerns about his relationship with May and it was the first time in a long time that he felt comfortable and safe enough to say what was on his mind without fear of judgement. Of course, there could hardly be judgement from a chicken and it did feel a bit ludicrous in the moment, but he couldn’t deny how comforting it was to shed his inhibitions and truly speak his mind. It was so beneficial to him, for that matter, that he had found himself returning to the coop nearly once a week just to have the opportunity to unload his thoughts. His visits were usually when he arrived back to the farm after a day at the clinic, before heading into the farmhouse to greet May. As the town doctor, there was so much that he couldn’t say aloud to May and he simply would have to bottle it up. Similarly, whenever he felt insecure or uncertain about his relationship with May, he certainly couldn’t turn to her to discuss it. Being in the coop with Nugget, however, Harvey was free to talk about anything at all that was on his mind, doctor/patient confidentiality be damned.

By this point, Harvey no longer cared about how it would appear outwardly to anyone if he were caught speaking to the chickens this way, it had proved to be the most therapeutic way for him to resolve many of his internal issues without seeking therapy. Harvey knew deep down that he could probably benefit greatly from therapy, it was an option that he never had a problem with suggesting for his own patients and if he ever had a patient in a similar situation as himself, he would likely suggest therapy to them. A childhood spent in loneliness, without the loving support of a family, combined with an abusive and traumatic past relationship, not to mention social anxiety issues and a nervous tic that plagued him through his adulthood; all of this piled onto the incredible stress of being the only medical provider to an entire town and being single-handedly responsible for the health and safety of almost 30 people was more than enough reason to seek therapy, but he simply could not bring himself to take the leap. Not only would it be impossible to find the time for it (though deep down he knew that it was important enough that he could make it happen), but he feared what the rest of the town would say if it were ever discovered that their only doctor was seeking therapy. Harvey knew more than anyone just how much of a taboo subject therapy was, especially in small towns where it just isn’t something that’s readily available or understood. The mindset is that those who seek therapy are either weak or crazy, there is no other option, and Harvey could not risk the town thinking that their doctor was either weak or crazy, he would lose all credibility. No, as much as he knew he could benefit from having a therapist, it just wasn’t something he felt he should risk his career over. The citizens of Pelican Town respected him and they all valued him as a competent physician. It was better to maintain the status quo at the cost of his mental health rather than jeopardize the trust that his patients placed in him. He’s aware that his ‘sessions’ with Nugget will never replace the level of help he could receive in therapy, but it’s a decent compromise.

It had been awhile since Harvey had been into the coop to visit with Nugget; between his illness, the chaos from the Stardew Valley Fair, and a busy few days at the clinic, it was hard to find the time. However, this Friday’s schedule was particularly slow for Harvey and he had offered to May that he could open the clinic a bit later than normal in order to take care of the responsibilities in the chicken coop that morning. It would provide her a less stressful morning and, unbeknownst to her, it would allow him time to sit down with Nugget and unload from the week’s events. It had been quite an eventful week and he was eager to discuss the many burning thoughts that were circling around his brain. When he stepped foot into the chicken coop, he was completely unbothered by the four grown chickens; Jill, Henny, Bawkbagawk, and Nugget, who became riled up the moment he entered the coop. They knew that the appearance of May or Harvey meant the chance to go outside and bask in the warm sun. All except Nugget, who seemed to prefer the inside of the chicken coop. Off to the side, Harvey spotted the brooder with the younger baby chicks; Ella, Ellie, Queen, and Hippocrates. It wouldn’t be much longer now that they would have to stay in the brooder and soon they would be able to join the rest of the chickens inside of the coop.

“Good morning, ladies,” Harvey said cordially once he had stepped all the way inside of the coop.

Harvey reached for the latch that closed the gate leading outdoors and flipped it open. Right away Jill, Henny, and Bawkbagawk all flocked outside to enjoy their time in the outdoor enclosure, however Nugget appeared unphased by the opening of the door that led outside. Harvey was relieved, there was much he wanted to discuss.

“I can always count on you to stick with me, can’t I, Nugget?” Harvey asked affectionately. He reached for the empty basket on the floor of the coop.

“Let's see here, where did we leave off from our last session," Harvey said with a chuckle as he began to slowly and delicately start collecting eggs. "A lot's happened since the last time we talked… well, since the last time  _ I _ talked, at least." He shook his head in disbelief at his use of the word 'we' as though Nugget were even capable of talking back.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by for awhile, it’s been a heck of a week,” Harvey went on. “I got a bad case of the flu last week which left me incapacitated for quite a few days. I was incredibly weak, I had a fever and everything. The last time I was  _ that  _ sick was quite a few years ago. Of course it was much different this time around. Last time was pure hell, I locked myself in the clinic for a few days by myself and just had to ride it out until it was over. It’s amazing how different it is to be sick when there’s someone around who actually  _ cares  _ for you. I spend so much of my career caring for others, it was… well, I have to admit, it was nice to have someone care for  _ me  _ for a change.”

Harvey had collected all of the eggs in the coop and walked the basket over to the exit. He set the basket by the door to take with him once he left, but there was still a decent amount of work left to be done. The next item on the list was to rake up the feathers and debris that littered the floor of the coop. Harvey reached for the rake and set to work as he continued speaking his thoughts to Nugget.

“But that’s just how May is, she’s always been incredibly sweet,” Harvey said fondly, a small, affectionate smile curling up in the corners of his lips as he worked. “From the first day I met her, she was so kind to me. I remember how surprised I was that she mentioned wanting to see me again… and not in a medical capacity, either. No one ever bothers to visit the clinic for a social call, it caught me so off guard to hear that anyone would want to stop by just for the sake of seeing  _ me  _ of all people. But May’s kind… she didn’t even know me, but she saw right from the start how lonely I was and she wanted to make it better. I love that about her. I love so many things about her. You know it’s funny, the first time I spoke to you like this I was kicking myself for not being able to tell her how much I love her. Now I tell her nearly a dozen times a day. Isn’t it funny how quickly things changed? So, so quickly…”

Harvey trailed off as he paused his work for a moment, his mind racing to think of just  _ how  _ quickly things were moving between him and May despite his initial desire to take things slowly. He shook his head back and forth rapidly to clear his head, he could feel his heart rate increase just at the thought of how fast his relationship with May was moving. It wouldn’t do him any good to get worked up about that, so he pushed those thoughts aside for now and changed the subject as he returned to his work.

“I forgot to mention, I met May’s parents this week,” Harvey commented casually as he continued his raking. “They did  _ not  _ like me at first, which was intimidating to say the least. Of course I can’t entirely blame them, they ran into myself and May at the Stardew Valley Fair basically making out in the middle of town square. Yeah, that was rough. I was mortified, to say the least. But, quite surprisingly, everything turned out okay. I had the opportunity to speak with her father privately, his name is Edgar by the way, and I had the chance to smooth things over. I’m actually quite lucky that he had an ear infection that needed treatment, it placed me in my element and allowed me to slip into ‘doctor mode’ as May calls it. It wasn’t so intimidating to think of him as a patient as opposed to my girlfriend’s father. It relaxed me, made me open up a bit more, and I think that’s exactly what I needed. I don’t even want to think about how poorly it could have gone if our encounter had taken place outside of the clinic.” Harvey visibly shuddered at the thought.

“I’m glad that it looks like May’s beginning to mend her relationship with her parents,” Harvey went on. “We talked about it after they left, it sounds like it’s been rocky between them for a few years. I don’t know if I had anything to do with this or not, but they seem to be a lot more accepting of her life in Pelican Town now. I’m thrilled, it’ll be great for her to have that kind of parental support again. I imagine it feels comforting to have that. Even just having their acceptance made me feel quite a bit better about myself. It’s just another step forward to being more of a part of… well, of her family. That word keeps creeping up a lot these last two weeks, it’s unexpected. Had this been a year ago, I’d have never believed any of this would be happening to me. After Gwen, I… I never thought I’d have another chance to be with someone. I clung to Gwen so tightly toward the end because I knew in the back of my mind that I could either endure the things she put me through, or spend my life alone and at the time it just seemed like I could handle whatever abuse she unleashed on me to prevent a life of loneliness. I spent my entire childhood virtually alone, I never wanted to spend my adulthood alone as well. And now look at me, practically part of a family now.” Once more, he felt his heart race just saying it aloud. The only thing that snapped him back to reality was the sudden squawking of Nugget as she approached Harvey.

“I know, I know, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Harvey said with a lighthearted chuckle. “Certainly not part of a family  _ yet _ , but it’s closer than it’s ever been before. At this point I don’t know whether I’m excited, nervous, anxious, or… well, let’s be honest, I’m probably a bit of everything. I’ve spent so much of my life alone, I don’t even know what it’s like  _ not  _ to be so my head just doesn’t know how to respond to any of this. Loneliness does funny things to you, Nugget. I suppose this is why I need these little sessions of ours.”

From across the coop, Harvey could hear one of the young chicks begin to chirp. He peeked his head in to see Hippocrates chirping wildly from inside the brooder.

“I’m glad to hear that you agree, Hippocrates, you’re so wise for your age,” Harvey joked. He had just finished his raking and had begun to load the dirt, debris, and feathers into a trash bag.

“It’s actually quite nice to be able to voice all of this aloud,” Harvey said thoughtfully as he worked. “It never occurred to me until recently just  _ how  _ limited my options are. I love May with all my heart, but I can’t very well talk to her about a lot of my insecurities or concerns about our relationship. I mean, yes, healthy relationships are built on trust and communication, I get that, but… I don’t know, there’s just some things I don’t know if I should say aloud. And my friend Maru… well, surely you remember Maru, I’ve mentioned her to you a few times before… well she’s been my best friend for years, but there’s just certain topics that I really shouldn’t discuss with her. Our age gap alone is enough for some topics to just not translate well to her, let alone our dynamic. I’m her boss, she’s my employee, I can’t very well start discussing my love life with her in any amount of detail. That would be inappropriate. We do still talk about  _ some  _ things, though, so I suppose that helps.”

Harvey tied up the trash bag full of debris and set it by the exit to the coop next to the basket of eggs. His next task was to fill the feeding tray which he immediately set to work on.

“Maru keeps trying to convince me that I’ve basically moved in with May with how often I stay here and I always just get so defensive about it,” Harvey commented with an uncomfortable shrug. “But she’s not exactly wrong, is she? I can’t even remember the last time I’ve slept in my own bed and even then, I think I’ve only slept in my apartment twice this whole season, and once was with May. I pack an overnight bag almost every single night and it’s… well, quite frankly, it’s exhausting. It got me thinking… is that really the worst thing that could happen? Am I so worried about the idea of spending more time with May, going to sleep with her every night, and waking up with her every morning? I mean, it certainly does feel like things are moving incredibly quickly and ordinarily that terrifies me, but… it doesn’t scare me with May. Maybe I  _ should  _ move in with May. It feels fast but at the same time, it also feels like it’s been happening all along without me even knowing about it. Of course, that got me thinking even  _ more _ . A dangerous thing for me, I know. I just don’t feel like moving in is enough. I don’t just want to  _ live  _ with her, I want to  _ be  _ with her.” Harvey had stopped his work for a moment, he was speaking so passionately at this point that he had momentarily forgotten where he was or what he was doing. Nugget, anxious to reach the filled feeding tray that Harvey was standing directly in front of, squawked once more.

“Yes, I  _ know  _ I’m already with her, that’s not… that’s not what I mean,” Harvey said slowly. He stepped away from the feeding tray and took a seat on the floor of the coop, leaning against the wall. He could feel his heart rate increase once again as he readied himself to say out loud what had been brewing in his mind for a week now.

“I think I want to ask May to marry me,” Harvey said out loud, his voice trembling from the gravity of the words that had escaped his lips. “It’s fast, I know…  _ incredibly  _ fast. And that’s usually not me. I’m a thinker, a planner, a worrier, an over-analyzer… I overthink every single thing in my life, this is the first time where I just feel like there's no question about it. I’ve known for awhile now, I think, at least in the deepest recesses of my mind. But meeting her parents and seeing a glimpse of what life can be like if she were with me forever, a part of a family…  _ my  _ family, it just awakened something in me. I just feel like it’s absurd to wait on this. I’ve never rushed into anything in my entire life and look where it’s gotten me. It’s funny, isn’t it. The first time I ever talked to you, I spent almost the entire time going on and on about my indecision and my insistence on taking things slowly. I couldn’t get out of my own head long enough to just do what I wanted to do. I’m not gonna make that mistake again. My whole life has been spent not doing what I wanted to do out of fear or hesitation. Not anymore. I love May, more than I ever thought I could love another person. She makes me the best version of myself I can possibly be and I… I want to spend the rest of my life as this version of myself.”

Harvey leaned his head backward against the wall of the coop and smiled; a smile that was filled with joy over the current state of his life, affection for the woman he loved, and hope for their future together. And yet just as quickly as the smile had spread across his face, it began to fade as worry and doubt inevitably took over. Try as he might to escape these feelings, they were ever-present in his mind and always seemed to manifest when he was at his happiest. He heaved a weary sigh, already missing the pleasant feelings of hope and excitement that had so suddenly slipped away.

“Of course, worry and anxiety, my old friends,” Harvey commented aloud with a dark chuckle. “I was wondering when you would arrive.”

Harvey leaned forward and rested his head in his hands as he took a deep, steadying breath.

“Why do I always get this way?” Harvey asked wearily, temporarily lifting his glasses to wipe his eyes. “I can’t take a minute to enjoy the good without my brain immediately making me think of the bad. The thought of marrying May doesn’t scare me, not for a second. If anything, that thought brings me comfort and security. No, I’m not scared of the idea of marrying May, I’m afraid to think if… what if she doesn’t feel the same way? I’ve preached from the beginning how much I want to take things slow and although it hasn’t quite worked out that way, I’ve still set those expectations with her. For all I know, marriage is the  _ last  _ thing on her mind right now. I don’t want to ruin a good thing, I don’t want to mess this up, I don’t want to scare her. She’s the most important person in the world to me, I  _ can not _ mess this up. I should wait, right? I mean, it’s absurd, we’ve known each other for half a year and have been dating for just over a season, that’s… I mean, that’s moving  _ way  _ too fast to be thinking about marriage, right? And yet I can’t get it out of my head, I can’t stop thinking about it. I want her to be my wife, I want to be her husband, I want… I want to start a family with her and I don’t want to wait any longer. I’m thirty-six years old, I don’t exactly have a lot of time. But it’s not just up to me, is it? It’s up to her as well, and I can’t in good conscience spring this on her if she’s not ready for it. It’s not fair to her and it could jeopardize everything we have together. Life is good now, is it worth risking everything I have to rush into this? But at the same time, what if she  _ does  _ feel the same way and we’re just torturing ourselves for nothing? Ugh, I just don’t know.”

Harvey rested his head in his hands once more and let out a low, guttural sound that was a mix of a groan and a deep sigh. He stayed frozen in place, still sitting on the floor of the coop with his forehead resting on the palms of his hands for a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Did every man go through this torment when batting around the idea of proposing, or was he one of the unfortunate ones? Could May’s love for him survive it if he proposed to her and she wasn’t ready? Could he hold himself together and suffer through the agony of waiting if he chose to put off a proposal? At this point, he  _ knew  _ that May was the one, there was absolutely no question about it. Even if he put off the proposal itself, it couldn’t hurt to be proactive and at least procure an engagement ring. It could even help keep his mind at ease, knowing that he was prepared if and when he was ready to propose marriage to May. Even if all the ring did was sit in a drawer season after season, maybe just knowing that it was there, ready and waiting, could be enough.

As Harvey looked absent-mindedly in front of him, his unfocused eyes staring at nothing in particular, he was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of his name. In a soft, muffled voice he could hear May calling for him from the farmhouse. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of what time it was. He still had to shower and get dressed for work.

“That’s my cue,” Harvey commented, rising from his spot on the floor. He brushed off the scraps of hay and stray feathers that had stuck to his clothing and looked at Nugget with a warm, affectionate smile.

“Thanks for listening, as always,” Harvey said appreciatively. “Not that you have much choice in the matter, mind you.”

As Harvey left the coop, he passed by Jill, Henny, and Bawkbagawk strutting around the grass in their outdoor enclosure.

“Ladies,” Harvey said with a small bow of his head to the chickens as he left.

As he approached the farmhouse to begin his morning routine, he felt a sudden sense of excited determination at the idea that plans were already in motion to ask May to be his wife. Whether he proposed tomorrow or even a year from now, the idea that he was planning on selecting a ring for her gave him a sense of purpose that made him feel, dare he say it, giddy. The thought of visiting Clint today after work at the clinic had crossed his mind, but with Clint being closed on Fridays, he would have to wait until tomorrow. Already he was impatient to take the first big step toward proposing to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously I’ve had a lot of time to think about the timeline… it seems incredibly fast to go to marriage considering they’ve only been DATING for just over a season. I have to keep reminding myself that a "season" is the real life equivalent of about 3 months. Still a bit fast, but it feels way faster with the game's time mechanics. But, essentially they’ve KNOWN each other for the real-life equivalent of 7 and a half months and have been dating for 3, so not terrible.


	42. The Engagement Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey takes the first steps to preparing himself to propose to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ‘chapter’ is another break from format, similar to ‘Chapter 23 - Robin’ where it was just three ficlets stacked on top of each other in a trenchcoat to make it look like a whole chapter. I feel like there’s a few aspects of getting the ring and planning the proposal that I want to cover, but I don’t want to drag it out over multiple chapters so I’m just gonna condense these events into three smaller stories that take up a single chapter. For all our sakes, we don’t need this dragging on any longer. XD

**Fall 20**

Saturday morning brought a downpour of rain during what had been an otherwise dry fall season so far. There had been a few days with a light drizzle of rain, but today was a full-fledged downpour. As much as Harvey would have been thrilled to spend a cozy Saturday in the farmhouse with May on a day like this, May had unfortunately made it clear that she had business to attend to in town that morning. Ordinarily Harvey would have tried to dissuade her from running her errands in the rain, but he had errands of his own. After a very therapeutic visit to the coop the day before, Harvey had ultimately decided that whether he was ready to propose to May soon or not, he at least wanted to purchase her engagement ring for whenever the time felt right to him. Once he had made up his mind about this, he knew that he had to get it sooner rather than later to save his own sanity. Today would be a perfect day to sneak into town to take care of this little errand while May was taking care of her own projects. It sounded like she planned on returning to the farmhouse around lunchtime, that would give Harvey just enough time to get it done.

When May left the farmhouse that morning, Harvey couldn’t help the usual overprotectiveness that he displayed on rainy days. As a doctor, he simply couldn’t help himself. He had to double check that May was properly equipped with her raincoat, rain boots, umbrella, and he took a moment or two to remind her to be careful on the slippery cobblestone and to take a break indoors if it was getting too cold or rainy outside. May simply chuckled and shook her head, she at least humored him enough to not roll her eyes and that was all he could hope for given his overprotective nature. Once May had left for the morning, Harvey gathered his own rain gear and set off for town in the hopes that he wouldn’t be bumping into May when he arrived at town square. It was risky, especially in such a small town, but today was his best chance to complete this errand.

Harvey was relieved to make it all the way to town square without bumping into anyone, especially May. Everyone was probably indoors for the day, rainy days typically involved everyone in town either staying at home or standing behind a counter on a dull, slow business day. Sure enough, when Harvey entered Clint’s shop, he found Clint slouched over the counter with his chin resting on his hand, looking incredibly bored.

"Good afternoon, Clint!" Harvey said in an uncharacteristically friendly voice. He set his folded up umbrella against the wall and took extra care to wipe the bottom of his rain boots on the mat at Clint’s door.

"G-good afternoon, Doctor," Clint said with a stutter, caught off guard not only by seeing Harvey in his workshop, but by the happy, friendly way in which he was greeted. "What brings you here today?"

"I require your services," Harvey began, approaching the counter. When he was all the way to the counter, he lowered his head and leaned in, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "I need you to make a ring."

"What kind of ring?" Clint asked in an equally hushed voice.

"An engagement ring," Harvey answered in a quivering voice as a surge of excitement rushed through him. Clint's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

"No way," Clint said in disbelief. "Doctor, that's... I mean... wow!" Clint grabbed Harvey's hand and gave him a firm, enthusiastic handshake that nearly shook Harvey's entire arm.

"Didn't you guys only just start dating, though?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. He immediately started blushing and waved his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Not my place at all."

"It's fine," Harvey said with a small chuckle. "We've been together for just over a season now, though there was a good chunk of time that we dated in secret, so it seems like it's been a lot shorter. Not to say a season isn't a short time, but... I'm tired of waiting. I've waited so long for a woman like her and now that she's finally here, I just don't want to wait another minute. She's the one, there's no doubt about it, and I'm not going to stand back and waste precious time. I'm getting old, I don't have the luxury of a long, drawn-out courtship. I want a wife, I want a family... I know she's the one I want it with, so why delay it?"

It was hard to read the expression on Clint’s face, Harvey couldn’t tell if it was jealousy, concern, or regret but either way, he appeared deep in thought. After a moment of pensive contemplation, Clint seemed to snap back to reality.

"Well, Doc, I'm really happy for you," Clint said genuinely, though he appeared slightly melancholy at the same time.

"I'm trying to keep this a secret, though," Harvey said, returning to a whisper even though there was nobody else in the shop. "You know how this town works."

"I hear ya," Clint said with a nod of understanding. "You've got my word, Doctor, this stays between us."

"Thank you," Harvey said with a sigh of relief. “I’m still not entirely sure when I’m even going to pop the question; could be tomorrow, could be a year from now, who knows. I don’t know, I guess it’ll be a comfort to have this ring for whenever I’m ready.”

"That makes sense,” Clint agreed with a nod. “But Doc, I gotta ask, why are you going with an engagement ring? You know we don't really do that out here in the valley."

"I know, I know," Harvey said with a nod, "but May is from the city, she may not understand the significance of the Mermaid Pendant. Where she comes from, an engagement ring is far more customary.”

Harvey and Clint spoke for about fifteen minutes about the design of the ring, what it would be made of, and what it would ultimately look like. Harvey had settled on something very traditional, a gold band with a beautiful diamond in the center, flanked by two smaller diamonds. Harvey could only afford a one karat diamond for the center, but he knew that May wasn't fond of flashy, gaudy jewelry after some of the pieces her wealthy ex-boyfriend had bought for her. She seemed to prefer simplicity, probably why she fell for a simple man like himself in the first place. Once Harvey and Clint had finalized the design of the ring, Harvey was already starting to feel butterflies in his stomach as he paid Clint half of the cost in advance to get started. There was no going back now.

“Well, I don’t see any reason why I can’t have this ready for you to pick-up tomorrow afternoon,” Clint said with a thoughtful nod.

“Tomorrow afternoon is perfect,” Harvey replied gratefully. “I can stop by after inventory at the clinic, before we head over to Robin’s.” Clint raised a curious eyebrow. “Sorry, making plans out loud, my apologies. May and I are headed to the mountains to celebrate Robin’s birthday tomorrow. We went there for Demetrius’ birthday in the summer, it seems that this is going to be a bit of a tradition now.”

Clint simply nodded silently once more as a wistful expression crossed his face. He seemed to become increasingly aware of his own loneliness and could no longer mask his jealousy. Harvey could tell that he was very quickly beginning to wear out his welcome.

“Thank you again for your services, Clint, I really appreciate it,” Harvey said with a friendly wave.

“You’re welcome, Doc,” Clint replied with a half-smile. “Good luck, whenever you decide to pop the question.”

“Thanks,” Harvey replied with an awkward nod. He grabbed his umbrella and gave Clint one final wave before exiting the shop back into the downpour. He smiled to himself as it occurred to him that by this time tomorrow, he would have May’s engagement ring.

As Harvey began to cross the bridge into town square, he could see a familiar pale blue umbrella... May was making her way across town square to the South end of town. Harvey quickly walked towards the museum and hid behind the trash can. He knew he wouldn't be able to come up with a convincing lie about why he was visiting Clint, so he couldn't risk being seen by May. As he peeked his head over the side of the trash can, he could see May glancing over her shoulder repeatedly. She looked nervous about something. He continued to watch her as she kept walking South until she reached the bridge that led to the beach of all places. What on earth May needed to do on the beach in the middle of a downpour was a mystery to Harvey, but he certainly couldn’t ask her about it later and admit that he had seen her. When she disappeared across the bridge toward the beach, Harvey quickly made his way across town square and back to the farmhouse, still puzzled by what exactly May was up to today.

**Fall 21**

Harvey stepped out of Clint’s shop on Sunday afternoon as a nervous, excited energy began to take over. He anxiously shoved his hand into his jacket pocket as his fingers closed around the small jewelry box inside; the box containing May’s engagement ring. He had just picked it up moments earlier and was in awe at Clint’s craftsmanship. Of course he had seen Clint’s work on much larger projects and had to admit that the weaponry Clint created was rather impressive, however he had never seen any smaller projects from Clint and the small detail work on the ring was breathtaking. The ring was small and petite, just like May, and Harvey smiled as he envisioned himself placing such a beautiful ring upon May’s dainty finger.

A quick glance at his watch told Harvey that he had just enough time to head back to the clinic to drop off the ring before he and May were scheduled to head up to the mountains to celebrate Robin’s birthday just as they had done a season earlier for Demetrius. He held his grasp of the ring box in his pocket as though letting go of it would cause it to disappear into nothingness. As he crossed town square to return to the clinic, he jumped in surprise at the sight of May standing outside the door waiting for him with a large bag in hand. The sudden, unexpected appearance of her caused his heart to race more than normal. He usually found himself pleasantly flustered when he was around her, but at the moment the feeling was intensified due to the fact that she was unknowingly standing just feet away from her own engagement ring.

“Hi, sweetheart!” May said tenderly as she kissed Harvey on the cheek. “I thought I’d show up a little early, I feel like we haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together lately with how busy things have been. What do you say to a nice walk in the mountains around the lake before we head to Robin’s?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Harvey replied nervously. He had hoped to drop the ring off inside of the clinic first, but he couldn’t deny that a relaxing walk in the mountains with May sounded like exactly what he needed to calm his jitters.

Harvey took the bag that May was holding in one arm, no doubt filled with the goodies she was bringing for Robin’s birthday, and used his other hand to lace his fingers in May’s as they began the long walk up the mountain. The hour that passed was exactly what Harvey needed to calm himself down. Of course his mind constantly returned to the small jewelry box in his pocket, afraid that somehow May would just be able to sense that it was there, but it was enjoyable to take a stroll through the mountains with her and look at the beautiful orange, yellow, and red fall leaves that littered the ground near the lake. The scenery was breathtaking, the company was all that he could ever need, and it was nice to take a moment to center himself and remind himself of the many little things he loved about May. As it drew closer to the time that they were supposed to arrive, May and Harvey headed back to Robin’s cabin to pick up the bag of goodies they had dropped off at her doorstep when they first arrived to the mountain.

“Well, no time like the _present_ ,” May joked, glancing down into the bag at Robin’s birthday present that was resting at the top. Harvey chuckled and knocked on the door, feeling an odd sense of calm wash over him.

The last time they had shown up here for a dinner party, he had been incredibly nervous. He still hadn’t known Robin or Demetrius all that well and was nervous under the pressure of spending an evening with May’s best friend in a social setting that made him uncomfortable. Especially in the early days of his relationship with May, there was the added pressure of having to be aware of how he acted around her in case he did something or said something that would rub her the wrong way, but those insecurities all felt so far away now. He was finally comfortable around May, or at least as comfortable as it was possible for him to be with his constant self-doubt in the back of his mind. It was actually quite enjoyable to have couple friends like Robin and Demetrius when he had never before had friends besides Maru. He smiled as the door opened and there stood Demetrius with a wide, welcoming smile on his face.

“May! Harv! Glad you could make it!” Demetrius said happily as he stood aside to allow them inside the house. “Just set that bag on the counter, we’ll get it all taken care of.” As Harvey crossed the threshold into the house, Demetrius held out a hand to stop him as May continued into the kitchen to set down her bag.

“Hey, Harv! I wanted to let you know, I talked to Penny about you wanting to join the book club, she’d love it if you would join!” Demetrius commented excitedly. “She’s hoping to get started on the first day of winter. I know that’s the start of your busy season, but she’s willing to accommodate your busy schedule.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect everyone to alter their schedules just for the sake of including _me_ ,” Harvey replied awkwardly.

“Nonsense!” Demetrius replied dismissively. “Yours is the busiest schedule of all of ours. Penny doesn’t do much with the children in winter, the cold weather makes my job a little more difficult so I end up doing quite a bit less, Elliot’s schedule is incredibly flexible, but you… you’ve got flu season to contend with. We’re happy to accommodate your schedule.”

“Th-thank you,” Harvey stammered, his chest swelling a bit with appreciation. This must be what it felt like to be included in something and it was quite a new and wonderful feeling for him.

Demetrius turned to head into the kitchen to help May, though Harvey wasn’t too far behind him. And yet, as Harvey turned the corner to enter the hallway, he bumped right into Robin and they both stumbled awkwardly to hold their balance.

“Whoops! Sorry there, Doctor Boyfriend!” Robin chuckled, reaching out to grab Harvey’s shoulder to steady herself. All of a sudden Robin’s eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock. She seemed to be staring at a spot on the ground at Harvey’s feet. Harvey turned his gaze to where Robin was staring and felt his stomach clench at the sight of a small jewelry box, May’s engagement ring must have flown out of his pocket when he bumped into Robin.

“Is that…” Robin asked, still staring at the box on the ground in awe.

“It’s nothing,” Harvey quickly muttered, grabbing the box swiftly and stuffing it back into his coat pocket. But he could tell by the sudden smile that had spread across Robin’s face that she knew exactly what was inside of the small box. Instantly he could hear a small, shrill shriek of excitement start to build in the back of Robin’s throat and it was only growing in intensity. He absolutely could not have May finding out about this, not until he was ready.

“Shh!” Harvey quickly shushed Robin, begging her with his eyes to control herself. Already he could see that there was no way on earth Robin was going to settle down so quickly. Harvey hurriedly turned around and opened the door behind him, signalling for Robin to follow him back outside.

“Hey, nerd, I’m gonna step outside for a bit!” Robin shouted quickly into the kitchen. She barely heard Demetrius shout back a response before she had run out the door and slammed it behind her.

The minute the door closed, Robin let out the most high-pitched shriek Harvey had ever heard from anyone in his entire life and he had to dig a finger into his ear to massage his ear drum after such an ear-splitting shriek.

“NO WAY!” Robin finally screamed, jumping up and down with not an ounce of decorum.

“Shhh!” Harvey urged her once more. Yes, they were outside now, but the wood paneled walls were not entirely sound-proof. “Please, I need to keep this a secret.”

“Does Maru know yet?!” Robin asked in an excited whisper. She was still so excited that she was dancing on the tips of her toes, unable to contain herself.

“Not yet,” Harvey replied sheepishly. It hadn’t occurred to him to consult with Maru on it, since this was such an impulsive decision. Robin gasped as though she’d heard a rather scandalous bit of news.

“Not even _Maru_ knows?!” Robin asked in shock. Harvey shook his head.

“No one but Clint knows, and even then it was because he made the ring,” Harvey answered with a small shrug.

“Oh Yoba, I can’t even believe I’m the second person to know, this is so awesome,” Robin gushed excitedly, once again dancing on the tips of her toes.

“Please… don’t tell _anyone_ ,” Harvey begged, a hint of desperation in his voice. “Not even Maru. I’ll tell her in my own time, but I don’t want her knowing that I told you before I told her.”

“I promise, Doctor Boyfriend,” Robin said seriously, nodding her head. “I joke a lot, I really do, but I keep my word. No one will know about this; not Maru, not Demetrius, and especially not May… for obvious reasons.”

“Thank you,” Harvey sighed with relief. Robin was right, she certainly did like to joke a lot, but he was confident that he could trust her with this secret. Not that he had much of a choice.

“How are you gonna do it? _When_ are you gonna do it? Oh Yoba, are you gonna do it _here_ and _now_?!” Robin asked in quick succession, her voice becoming slightly more high pitched as she went on.

“I have no idea,” Harvey said quietly, his eyes growing wide in fear. “I only just picked up the ring this afternoon. Heck, I only even decided that I wanted to get her a ring on Friday, so this is rather fast. I’m not usually impulsive like this, but… I don’t know, I guess she’s bringing out a whole side of me that I didn’t even know was there.”

“AWW!” Robin squealed, her entire expression softening at Harvey’s words.

Harvey knew it was silly, but the way Robin was looking at him was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t much for public displays of affection and although May was nowhere near him, this entire conversation still felt so intimate and personal to share with another person. And yet, Harvey couldn’t discredit the fact that this ‘other person’ wasn’t just anyone, it was May’s best friend. If anyone could understand where he was coming from and understand the journey that he and May had been through together, it was certainly either Robin or Maru. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat and pushed his discomfort aside to continue talking to Robin about this, perhaps she might even be able to offer him some guidance.

“I don’t even know why I got the ring so early,” Harvey said dejectedly. “I doubt I’ll be proposing any time soon, I guess it was just comforting to know that I’d have it whenever I’m ready. I doubt she’d even say ‘yes’ if I asked her now anyway. I keep going back and forth in my mind if I’m even ready to ask. Who knows, this ring may end up in a corner of my apartment for years before I’m ready. I just worry if it’s too fast and if I would scare her by proposing too soon and ruin everything we’ve built together.”

“You won’t… she’s ready,” Robin said plainly.

“Huh?” Harvey asked, raising a curious eyebrow. It was such a swift and sure response, he hadn’t been expecting it.

“I’m sorry, I’m reeeally not supposed to be telling you this right now, and May would _kill_ me if she knew I was telling you this, but I don’t care because you need to know,” Robin said seriously. “Apparently when you were sick, you were talking in your sleep and you told May that you wanted to spend your life with her.”

“Oh no,” Harvey groaned, his face burning in sudden embarrassment.

“Oh yes, Doctor Boyfriend,” Robin replied with a cheeky grin. “She told me about it and of course, I asked her what she thought about that. Her words to me were, and I'm paraphrasing here, that she was terrified that you didn't mean it. She wants this, very badly from what I could tell. I mean, she actually sounded… giddy. Just talking about the idea of spending eternity with you, she was overjoyed. I don’t see any world in which she would say ‘no’, I really don’t. Take the leap, do what makes you happy. Life is too short to not just take what you want out of life. Who’s stopping you?”

Harvey had to stop for a minute to catch his breath after this sudden revelation, he was beginning to feel light-headed. Of course he knew that he wanted to marry May, the ring in his pocket was proof enough, but he never would have guessed that May would feel the same way. It seemed absurd, and yet he knew Robin had no reason to lie about it. How on earth was May just as eager as he was after such a short amount of time? It was only a season, Harvey reminded himself… one short season that they had been dating, and yet here they were, the two of them ready to commit so quickly to one another. Was this ludicrous?

“You have to admit, it’s fast,” Harvey finally said nervously.

“I’m the _last_ person to talk to about ‘fast’,” Robin replied with a shrug. “Demetrius and I got married two seasons after we’d met, I’m hardly the person to caution you on whether or not you’re moving too fast. At this point, you two have known each other for almost _three_ seasons, so that’s not too shabby. I guess what I’m trying to get at is that the outcome wouldn’t have changed for us if we’d waited. It might have satisfied a few busy-bodies around town who regularly commented that we were moving too fast, but who cares. Don’t make any life choices for anybody but yourself and your partner. That’s what Demetrius and I did and we don’t regret it for a second. If we’d waited, we still would have gotten married, we still would’ve been happy, we just would have made ourselves wait for nothing. True love only comes knocking at your door once and when it arrives, you damn well better answer the door.”

The nervousness, anxiety, and overwhelming sense of dread that Harvey was accustomed to washed over him in an instant. Picking up the ring had seemed like a comfort, a safety net he would always have whenever he felt ready to propose. Now he was finding out from Robin that May was just as eager for this to move forward as he was. It should have been comforting, it should have been welcome news, and yet the uncertainty in the pit of his stomach was now worse than ever.

“Yoba, I worried so much about just _getting_ the ring, I didn’t think I’d actually be doing something about it so suddenly,” Harvey uttered in a quiet, shaky voice. “It didn’t occur to me until now that once I’m ready, I have to actually _propose_ now.”

“Do you know how you’re gonna do it?” Robin asked curiously.

“No idea,” Harvey answered, heaving a long sigh. “I hadn’t really thought about it until now. I guess until I can come up with something better, I’ll keep the ring with me just in case. Maybe the perfect opportunity will just somehow present itself, but I know that’s just being wildly optimistic.”

“Wildly optimistic… that just doesn’t sound like you,” Robin joked. “But if you want or need any help, just let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harvey replied. “I’d like to think of something on my own, but I’m not the most creative person so I doubt I’ll have anything that memorable. I’ll let you know if I get desperate.”

“Happy to help,” Robin replied with a genuine smile. “But we should get back in there before Kitten and the nerd start getting jealous. You might miss your chance if she has too much time alone with Demetrius, I can personally guarantee that that man can turn on the charm. You don’t want May anywhere near him if he decides to be charming and adorable, she won’t be able to resist.”

“I’ll have to get pointers someday,” Harvey replied with a chuckle as they headed back into the cabin together.

**Fall 22**

Harvey’s mind hadn’t slowed down from the moment Robin had told him that May was ready to get married. All through Robin’s dinner party and even once he and May returned home to the farmhouse that evening, Harvey was wracking his brain to come up with the perfect proposal. How would he do it? A grand gesture in the middle of a crowd seemed far too intimidating to even consider, and yet a simple, down-to-earth proposal with just the two of them didn't seem elegant enough. He needed something grandiose, something exciting and breath-taking, but also something personal and intimate. He wanted this to be _their_ moment, a shared experience just between the two of them and nobody else but also memorable enough to make an impact.

The constant obsessing over the proposal was starting to show outwardly. May had asked him three times during breakfast if he was feeling alright, he was positive that he was coming across as distant and disconnected. He couldn’t help it, it was impossible to focus with these thoughts swirling around his mind. Harvey ended up making an excuse about needing to visit Pierre’s for some shopping before the clinic opened just to leave the farm early. Maybe a walk outdoors would help calm him down. As Harvey walked along the cobblestone path in the brisk fall weather, he wondered if perhaps he _should_ make a visit to Pierre’s. May was running low on a few cooking ingredients at the farmhouse, it wasn’t much but it could be a nice surprise for Harvey to return home with the groceries that May needed when his shift at the clinic was over. He never minded small gestures like these, if anything it made him feel useful and it made him feel better to know that he was helping.

When Harvey entered the shop, Pierre very briefly looked up from the newspaper he was reading and gave Harvey a quick wave before returning to his reading. It was just barely 9:00 in the morning and since the shop had just opened, Harvey was the only customer inside. He had to be swift, his own business was scheduled to open at 9:00 as well, but it couldn’t hurt to be a few minutes late in order to get this errand done for May. Once he had grabbed his small handful of items, he brought them up to the counter.

"How's it going, Harvey?" Pierre asked in his usual friendly manner, setting his newspaper off to the side.

"Not bad,” Harvey answered with a shrug. As he set his purchases on the counter, he couldn’t help but notice even more newspapers, there was a stack of them prominently displayed right next to the register. “Have those newspapers always been there, or am I just _that_ blind?"

"I've always sold newspapers, but no one ever buys them,” Pierre answered with a sigh. “It's not exactly something I can re-sell the following day, so I'm losing money on it. I'm hoping that moving them next to the register will make them more visible and result in selling more.”

“It's never a bad idea to stay informed about what's going on in our little corner of the Ferngill Republic,” Harvey commented thoughtfully. “Consider your strategy a success, I'll grab a paper today as well.”

“Excellent, glad to hear it!” Pierre replied, adding a newspaper to the rest of Harvey’s items. Harvey quickly paid Pierre for his purchases and returned to the clinic to finally open up for the morning. Ten minutes late, but it hardly mattered when there was no one waiting outside of his door this morning.

As Harvey sat down at the front counter with his second cup of coffee for the day, he decided that it might not be a terrible idea to thumb through the newspaper he had purchased at Pierre’s. He needed _something_ to take his mind off of his current obsession and although newspapers hardly ever contained anything positive, it couldn't be worse than the current feelings he was wrestling with in his own mind. As he sipped at his coffee, he couldn’t deny that the newspaper was proving to be a successful, if not depressing, distraction. Updates on the war with the Gotoro Empire, the crime rate in Zuzu City soaring to an all-time high, local businesses in the valley that can’t survive the current economy… it certainly pulled Harvey’s thoughts temporarily from his current predicament. An hour later, Harvey finished the articles in the paper with a grimace which only intensified as he swallowed the last gulp of his now stone-cold coffee.

When Harvey folded up the newspaper, he set it down so that the back of the paper was facing up. Harvey had skipped the back page when he saw that it was nothing but mindless advertisements. And yet as he set his empty coffee mug down next to the newspaper, he let out a soft gasp as his eyes fell on an advertisement that caught his attention. It was a very small ad and the only reason it caught Harvey’s eye at all was because it was one of the few ads to have a picture to accompany it, most of the ads were nothing but text. This particular ad featured a picture of a hot air balloon with the caption: _'Marcello's Balloon Rentals - Great for parties or a romantic evening for two’_.

Harvey’s eyes widened as a sudden, wonderful idea struck him. It was bold, it was exciting, it was… incredibly nerve-wracking. However, in this moment, Harvey figured out _exactly_ how he was going to propose to May. It would be terrifying, of course, and not only because of the prospect of putting himself out there by proposing to May. No, he was positive that his crippling fear of heights was going to do him in on this one. And yet when he thought about May and the kind of proposal that she deserved, he _knew_ that this was a proposal worthy of May. Ordinarily Harvey wasn’t the type for grand, romantic gestures and preferred to show his love in more subtle ways, but a proposal seemed like as good a time as any to break from form. After all, it’s not every day you propose to the love of your life.

His heart racing, Harvey immediately picked up the phone without a moment’s hesitation and began to dial the number on the ad with trembling hands. He knew that if he really sat and thought about it for long enough, he would come up with a list of reasons why he shouldn’t do it, it was best to make the arrangements as quickly as possible before he could talk himself out of it. Even now, he could feel his stomach twist with regret as the phone began to ring and he had half a mind to just hang up the phone.

“Marcello’s Balloon Rentals,” a man answered immediately.

“H-hello there,” Harvey stammered, the man had answered the call so quickly that Harvey wasn’t entirely prepared. “I, er, I saw your ad in the newspaper and was wondering if… if I could book your services.”

“What’s the event?” the man asked, once again speaking rather quickly.

“A, er, a m-marriage proposal,” Harvey replied quietly, just above a whisper. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had answered so quietly in an empty clinic, perhaps it was just his inherent paranoia.

“Ah, that’s a popular one for us,” the man commented in mild amusement. “Yeah, we’ve gotten a lot of calls already from our ad, lots of folks wanting to book our services before the cold weather of winter arrives. I actually don’t have anything until the first week of winter, if you’re interested.”

Harvey frowned as he quickly glanced at the calendar. The first day of winter was in exactly one week, and yet somehow that seemed like an eternity away when he had an engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket. Not to mention that the start of winter usually brought along colder temperatures and the potential for snow, not ideal weather for a balloon ride.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” Harvey finally said sadly. “I was hoping for something a bit sooner before the weather begins to turn.”

“I mean, I had a last-minute cancellation for tomorrow, but I’m guessing that’s pretty late notice for something like a marriage proposal,” the man suggested casually. Harvey felt his heart rate suddenly increase at this information. The first week of winter had felt too far away, however the thought of proposing tomorrow just seemed so sudden.

“I, uh, erm, I’m not sure if…” Harvey began nervously, it was suddenly becoming a bit hard to breathe.

“Oh, you know what, I think I’ve got another call coming in, sir, do you mind holding?” the man asked, speaking quickly once more. Harvey’s heart rate jumped even more at the idea that someone else could be calling to take this opportunity from him. It was now or never, he had to act.

“I’ll take it,” Harvey blurted out desperately, practically shouting.

“Excellent, the time slot for tomorrow is 5:00 - 7:00 in the evening, the perfect time to watch the sunset from inside the balloon,” the man said pleasantly. “I’ll just need to get some information from you such as your contact info, location, and of course to accept your payment.”

Harvey could already feel his stomach churning at the word ‘payment’. Between the cost of the engagement ring and now a costly hot air balloon ride combined with the shaky financial state of the clinic, he was finding out very quickly that true love and marriage is a costly affair. But for May, it was worth every bit of wealth he had. Once he had given the man all of the information needed to secure the appointment, Harvey hung up the phone and instantly felt sick to his stomach. He could feel the color drain from his face and he loosened his tie a bit to make it easier for him to breathe. What had he just done? Why on earth did he think this was a good idea? How could he have possibly been so impulsive? Just days ago he was enjoying a nice, quiet, slow life with May and now he had purchased an engagement ring and was all set to propose to her _tomorrow_?! In a hot air balloon, of all things, when he knowingly had an intense fear of heights?! As he tried to slow himself down and take a series of deep breaths, he knew that there was no way he could cope with this on his own, he’d crumbled over far less than this in the past. No, he would need his usual support system for this. He needed Maru. With shaky hands, he picked up the clinic phone once more and dialed her number.

“Hello?” Maru answered cheerfully.

“Maru, I need you at the clinic right away,” Harvey gasped, still finding it incredibly hard to breathe properly.

“Whoa, hey, is everything okay?” Maru asked, suddenly sounding terrified.

“Fine, fine, I just need you here,” Harvey went on in a quivering voice.

“You got it, Doc, I’m on my way,” Maru replied quickly.

Once Harvey hung up the phone, he knew it would be at least fifteen minutes until Maru arrived, if not longer. It was quite a trek to the clinic from all the way up on the mountain. Until she arrived, Harvey knew he had to burn off this nervous energy and already he was regretting a second cup of coffee this morning. The added caffeine wasn’t doing him any favors at the moment. He left his post at the front desk and began to pace back and forth across the waiting room, it was the only way he could think of at the moment to keep the jitters at bay. Twenty agonizing minutes passed as he continued his back and forth pacing of the waiting room. The only thing that seemed to calm him was that he maintained the same pace around the room and the rhythmic sound of his shoes against the clinic floor was oddly soothing to him. When the door to the clinic finally opened, Maru rushed inside, fully dressed in her work uniform.

“What’s going on, Doc?!” Maru asked in a frenzy, looking winded.

Harvey temporarily forgot his nerves at the sight of Maru once again barreling through the doors of the clinic in her uniform, ready to tackle a medical emergency. He was reminded of the summer when May had first asked him on a date, his first phone call had been to Maru as well and she had burst into the clinic in a similar fashion.

“I really must specify when something is a _medical_ emergency and when it’s a _personal_ emergency,” Harvey mused with a small smirk.

“Yes, Doc… you seriously, seriously need to make that clarification,” Maru replied with an unamused frown.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit of a mess at the moment,” Harvey went on, the all-too-familiar sensation of nervousness and anxiety returning in full measure.

“What’s up?” Maru asked soothingly, already taking a seat in a waiting room chair to give Harvey her full attention.

“So… it’s been a busy week,” Harvey began slowly. He hadn’t told Maru about any of what he was planning over the last few days and wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject so unexpectedly.

“It has?” Maru asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. “I’d have assumed that once the Stardew Valley Fair was over, things would have settled down for you. I mean, how much crazier can things get than unexpectedly having to meet May’s parents?”

“How about unexpectedly planning to propose tomorrow?” Harvey blurted out nervously, hunching his shoulders and wincing to brace himself for what would no doubt be a rather intense reaction from Maru. She did not disappoint as her eyes suddenly widened and she jumped from her chair

“WHAT?!” she shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot in a fit of excited giggles. It was funny how similar her reaction was to her mother’s. After a moment of giddy, incoherent sounds, she barreled over to Harvey and practically tackled him to the ground with a flying bear hug. Harvey barely caught her in time and had to lean against the counter to keep his balance. As Maru buried her face against Harvey’s chest, he could feel her shoulders begin to shake. Was she crying? He looked down at Maru to see her sobbing uncontrollably, it was almost concerning how quickly she had gone from a squealing, giddy ball of energy to a sobbing mess.

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell me you were planning to propose?!” Maru asked through her sobs, though the ecstatic grin on her face told Harvey that he wasn’t actually in trouble.

“I-I kinda didn’t know until recently,” Harvey answered honestly. “I meant it when I said that it’s been a busy week.”

“Tell me all about it, I want to hear _everything_ ,” Maru said as she finally released Harvey from her embrace. She looked up at him with an intensity and interest that he had never seen from her before, she was captivated.

Harvey stumbled a bit through the series of events that led here, beginning with his realization that he wanted, no, _needed_ to marry May. Of course he glossed over the fact that this revelation came from a therapy session inside of a chicken coop, he wasn’t quite ready for anyone to know about that yet. He went on to tell her all about purchasing the ring from Clint as opposed to acquiring a Mermaid Pendant, how Robin had told him all about her conversation with May (Maru was less than pleased to hear that her mother found out before she did), and how he had read the newspaper this morning to see the ad for the balloon rental. Maru’s jaw dropped when Harvey admitted to making such an impulsive decision to go for such a grand, romantic gesture, even she knew that it was a bit unexpected of him.

“Okay, so I get all of this and I totally understand how things have led to this,” Maru began slowly. “But what I _don’t_ understand is why this is all happening tomorrow night?! I mean, this is all happening so fast, and I understand why, but, like… tomorrow?!”

“It was all they had until winter,” Harvey answered with a shrug. “I suppose I felt a bit pressured, there was a last-minute cancellation tomorrow and while I was trying to decide if I should take it, there was another call coming in and I guess I felt a bit put on the spot so I just went for it.”

“Oh, Harvey… sweet, naive Harvey… you got played,” Maru said with a chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief. Harvey raised a curious eyebrow and Maru went on. “You know he probably says that to _everyone_ , right? ‘Looks like we’re all booked up except for this one incredibly convenient last-minute cancellation’. And then, of course, you began to show indecision so he had to _really_ encourage you to commit so he lit a fire under you with ‘another call coming in’ to put the pressure on.” Harvey’s heart sank as Maru spoke, he suddenly felt very foolish.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Harvey said quietly, turning his gaze from Maru in embarrassment.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Maru said quickly, she seemed to regret even putting the idea into his head. “Honestly, for you it’s probably better this way. Less time to think about things. When you think, you stew, and when you stew, you regret, and when you regret, you make yourself sick and then you start spiraling into self doubt and self loathing.”

“Wow, you really _do_ know me,” Harvey replied with a dark chuckle.

“Spend five years being friends with someone, you’re bound to pick up a thing or two,” Maru said with a friendly wink. “But seriously, this is for the best. Rip off the band-aid and get it over with.”

“‘Get it over with’ doesn’t sound quite so romantic when you word it that way,” Harvey said with an amused smirk. “But I suppose that’s exactly what I’m doing, isn’t it… getting it over with. Getting the nervousness, the anxiety, the uncertainty all over with so that I can just _be_ with her.”

“Though that does raise the question of why you even had this sudden revelation about marriage in the first place,” Maru mused, resting a hand thoughtfully on her chin. “You’ve always been one to take things slow, sometimes to a fault, it just seems so out of place for you to just suddenly rush into something so big like this. You usually painstakingly analyze every last detail of a decision before you leap, it's just not like you. You once took a week to decide what brand of toothpaste to switch to when the manufacturer stopped making the kind you usually buy. I found the pros and cons list sitting on your desk.” Maru’s face suddenly lit up as an idea seemed to strike her. “Doc, are you going through a midlife crisis right now?!”

“I’m hardly going through a midlife crisis,” Harvey replied, tilting his head with an exasperated sigh.

“Oh my gosh, you are!” Maru gasped in amusement. “Wow, this is a hell of a midlife crisis. Some people buy a flashy car or get plastic surgery, go figure you’re the one to just buy an engagement ring on a whim and propose as your midlife crisis. It’s oddly fitting for you.”

“Maru, I’m not going through a midlife crisis,” Harvey repeated, folding his arms. “I don’t know, I guess I just realized that life is short and I’m not getting any younger. I love her, she loves me, we both seem to want this, why prolong the inevitable? For Yoba’s sake, your own parents got married faster than I’m even proposing.”

“That’s different, that’s just how my mom is,” Maru answered flippantly. “ _She_ proposed to my dad and she’s always been the impulsive type. I’m not saying what you’re doing is _wrong_ , necessarily, it’s just a bit unexpected of you. I kinda like this new Harvey ever since May came along. She’s making you more confident, more sure of yourself… it’s a good look for you.”

“Thanks?” Harvey replied uncertainly, not entirely sure if this was a compliment or not.

“So… can I see the ring?” Maru asked excitedly, bouncing once more in her seat as her giddy energy returned in full measure.

“No one has seen this ring yet except Clint. You can see it once it’s upon May’s finger,” Harvey answered seriously. Maru let out a long, over-dramatic sigh and folded her arms across her chest with a pout.

“You better head straight to the cabin once this proposal of yours is over or you and May are both gonna have some hell to pay with my mom and I,” Maru said as her pout intensified.

“Pretty sure I’ve got enough to be worrying about tomorrow, but I’ll try to pencil you in,” Harvey joked.

Maru didn’t stay for much longer, but the remainder of her visit was enough to temporarily calm Harvey down. Maru could clearly tell that Harvey was a bit on edge and could use a friend to help calm his nerves. As much as she was dying to ask him a million and one questions about May, the engagement ring, and his proposal, she seemed to realize that it would do more harm than good. The subject was quickly changed to the current robotics project that Maru was working on and Harvey was grateful for the distraction. Not even listening to Maru talk about building a fully functioning robot from the ground up was enough to _fully_ distract him from the ever-growing nervousness that was taking over, but it was a start.


	43. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey proposes to May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey’s 10 heart event… finally! (thank you guys for being so patient for this one, I know a few have voiced interest in the 10-heart scene!) As always, all of the original dialogue is there and is just expanded upon. I clearly don’t know much about hot air balloon operation (LOL!) but I did my best to try to make it as realistic as possible while still staying true to the scene in the game. I can’t picture any hot air balloon company on earth letting two people go up in a balloon without an experienced balloon operator, so this chapter will require a bit of suspension of disbelief to stay true to the subject matter. Just enjoy it for the sweet, tender moment that it is and try not to focus too much on realism for this chapter. ;)

**Fall 23**

“Alright Doc, you’re all clear… go upstairs and get ready, it’s time,” Maru said excitedly the moment George and Evelyn exited the clinic.

Although it was the day of the big proposal, Harvey did still have a clinic to run and appointments on the schedule. As the day had marched on, he could feel himself becoming more and more nervous and he was barely able to make it through George’s quarterly check-up in one piece. Even George, who typically doesn’t pay much attention to others, had asked Harvey if he was feeling well. Poor Evelyn kept trying to dote upon Harvey, offering him a drink of water, a chance to sit down, or a cool washcloth to wipe his face. Clearly his nerves were getting the better of him and by the time the appointment was over, Harvey wasn’t sure who had received better care; himself or George. Neither Evelyn nor George knew the reason for Harvey’s unusual behavior that day, but Maru certainly did. She did her best to hurry Evelyn and George out the clinic doors to buy Harvey some much-needed time to rush to his apartment to shower and get dressed in preparation for the big night.

It seemed more important than ever for Harvey to dress appropriately and choose an outfit that was just right. He had considered the outfit that Maru had chosen for his first date with May, and yet as he opened his closet to survey his choices, his eyes kept returning to his favorite green jacket. It was the jacket he wore the day he and May first met, the jacket he had draped over her shoulders the night they professed their love for each other, and he wanted it to be the jacket he wore on the day that he asked May to be his wife. He hoped that it would still be his favorite jacket after today, but that would depend entirely on what May’s answer was going to be.

Harvey nervously dressed and groomed himself, staring at his reflection far longer than he usually would to make sure that he looked presentable. Right away his eyes were drawn to the stray streaks of grey in his chestnut hair and the crows feet around his eyes. They used to be a sore subject for him, an unfortunate sign of his own mortality and the wasted life that he had led. Now, however, it just seemed so trivial to be caught up with something so inconsequential. May never once seemed to mind the signs of his aging, in fact there were times that she commented on how endearing it was. Luckily for him, May seemed to love him regardless of his imperfections. She was such a sweet girlfriend in that regard. Harvey shuddered as he thought once more about the word ‘girlfriend’. He remembered that even from the very beginning of their courtship, he despised the word. Even now it still felt incredibly juvenile for a man his age to have a ‘girlfriend’, it always felt like such an immature term for a grown man to use and yet there really wasn’t any other term for it. With one last look in the mirror and a deep breath to center himself, Harvey descended the stairs of his apartment. In the back of his mind, Harvey was hoping that by the end of the night he would never again have to call May his ‘girlfriend’ and could instead call her his ‘fiancée’. As Harvey reentered the clinic, he expected to find the waiting room deserted and he jumped slightly at the sight of Maru seated in one of the waiting room chairs, shifting eagerly in her seat.

“Maru! I didn’t expect you to still be here,” Harvey commented in surprise.

“I’m not about to send you on your way without one last pep talk, I know how you work,” Maru said with a smile.

“Thanks. I suppose I could use a bit of talking down right now,” Harvey replied with an appreciative grin. “How do I look?” Harvey looked down at his appearance and shrugged, he wasn’t sure if this look would earn Maru’s approval or not, but he felt comfortable in this outfit and it seemed like comfort would be key this evening.

“Lookin’ good, Doc,” Maru replied with a thumbs up. “What time do you have to leave to meet her?” Harvey glanced at his watch and felt his stomach churn in his nervousness.

“I should probably leave in the next five minutes,” Harvey gulped. “I left May a note this morning to meet me there at 5:00.”

“A note? You really felt a _note_ was the best way to communicate this very important information?” Maru asked in disbelief.

“I barely was able to say two words to her this morning without wanting to throw up,” Harvey answered honestly. “I think she thinks I’m mad at her, she seemed really concerned this morning when I wasn’t very talkative, so I ended up leaving the farmhouse quite a bit earlier than normal. While she was in the shower I left her a note on the dining room table instructing her to meet me by the railroad tracks at 5:00 for a surprise. It was the best I could do without completely losing it in front of her.”

“I guess that’ll have to do,” Maru said with a shrug. “Could be cute, I guess. I mean, it could also be a tremendous disaster if the note were to fall off the table and her dog rips it to shreds, but…” Maru trailed off as Harvey felt all color drain from his face. He hadn’t thought of that.

“But you’re probably fine,” Maru continued with a false smile plastered onto her face. Maru cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. “Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“No, I hadn’t really planned anything out, I figured I would just say what was on my mind in the moment,” Harvey answered shakily. As he said it out loud, he realized how foolish it sounded, he didn’t even need Maru’s widened eyes or lopsided frown to know that.

“And you really think that wise?” Maru asked uncertainly. “I mean, you admitted yourself that you couldn't even talk to her this morning, you had to write her a note. Are you really sure it’s best to rely on yourself to be able to speak coherently in that moment?”

“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice at this point,” Harvey said with a defeated groan. “You know, this is quite possibly one of the worst pep talks I’ve ever heard.”

“I must be off my game today, I’m usually so much better at this,” Maru commented, folding her arms. “I’ll give myself one last try before I give up.” Maru rose from her seat and stood in front of Harvey, looking intensely into his eyes. “Doc… you can do this. I can’t begin to tell you how much growth I’ve seen from you in the last three seasons, it’s mind-boggling. May is the best thing that’s ever happened to you and it’s astounding to me how much you’ve flourished with her. You’re lucky to have her, but she’s just as lucky to have _you_ . I’ve seen the way she looks at you, like you’re the only person in the world that matters. Anyone can see how well you two complement each other and how perfect you are for each other. I don’t really believe in soulmates, but seriously, you and May are one of the closest bits of proof I’ve ever seen. You two _belong_ together, plain and simple. Whether you find the right words to say to her or not, it doesn’t matter. She knows how you feel and she knows what’s right. _You_ are right, you’re right for her, you’re both right for each other. You’ve got this, Doc.”

As Maru spoke, Harvey’s nerves quickly turned to overwhelming emotion as he tried his best to stop himself from losing his composure. Maru always had a way with words and although she had fumbled in the beginning, she certainly made up for it in the end. Her words hit Harvey hard and he began to sniff repeatedly to fight the sudden wave of emotion he felt from her pep talk. Once she had finished speaking, Harvey knew there was no way he could open his mouth to speak properly without becoming a blubbering mess, so all he could do was wordlessly pull Maru into a tight, appreciative hug.

"You've got this, Doc," Maru repeated reassuringly as she returned Harvey's hug.

When Harvey released Maru, he simply nodded to her and smiled warmly, still too afraid to speak out of fear of losing his composure. Instead, he started to make his way to the door to exit the clinic and head toward the train tracks, feeling invigorated by his best friends encouraging words. Just as he rested his hand upon the door handle, he could hear Maru clear her throat to get his attention.

“Hey… you _do_ have the ring, right?” Maru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harvey instantly felt the color drain from his face as his hands wildly searched his pockets. In all of his planning, preparation, and obsessing he had forgotten to actually put the ring in his pocket. He darted up the stairs in a mad dash to his apartment, grabbed the ring from its spot in his nightstand drawer, and flew back down the stairs in a matter of seconds. By the time he returned to the waiting room, he was panting.

“Yoba, Maru, you’re a lifesaver,” Harvey gasped, clutching his chest for a moment. He didn’t even want to think about how unfortunate it would have been to be all the way up in the balloon, ready to propose, only to realize that he didn’t have the ring with him.

“You’re excellent with the little details like making sure your mustache is perfectly combed, but you’re lousy with the bigger picture… you know, like actually having a ring for a proposal,” Maru joked. “ _That’s_ why I stuck around, it wasn’t just for the pep talk.”

“Thank you,” Harvey sighed nervously.

His heart rate had jumped significantly in the moment of terror when he realized that he didn’t have the ring and he didn’t figure it was likely to drop any time soon as the realization of what he was about to do washed over him. This was it. He was dressed and ready, he had the ring (thanks to Maru), and now there was nothing left to do except head for the train tracks to meet up with May. With one last nod to Maru, Harvey left the clinic and began the long trek up the mountain. His hand was stuffed into his jacket pocket with his fingers desperately clinging to the small box within to make absolutely certain that the ring stayed put.

The long walk up the mountain was exhausting and by the time Harvey reached the top, he was so out of breath that he was beginning to feel faint. Of course, that was probably just his body's reaction to the impending proposal he was planning, he couldn't be entirely sure. He had arrived at the train tracks a few minutes early and tried not to feel disheartened when May wasn't there yet. She knew about his strict adherence to staying on schedule, it was likely that she was waiting to show up until the exact right time. While Harvey waited, he unconsciously began to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet with both of his hands shoved awkwardly into his pockets. The hand that was holding onto the jewelry box was beginning to sweat, but he continued to hold on for dear life. Knowing that it was there and feeling it in his grasp was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

At exactly 5:00, Harvey jumped when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He turned to see May walking toward him, looking as beautiful as ever. She couldn't have known exactly what would be happening today, and yet she must have known it was something special because she wasn't dressed in her usual work shirt and worn-out jeans. Instead, May was wearing a classy looking blouse with flowing sleeves that looked almost like angel wings. It was rather fitting that she looked so angelic as she was unknowingly about to ascend into the heavens with him and soar amongst the clouds.

“There you are... just in time!” Harvey said affectionately as May approached.

“In time for what?” May asked, raising a curious eyebrow. “Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

Before he could answer, he could see a large shadow cast on the ground at his feet. He turned his gaze upward and saw the shape of a hot air balloon part through the clouds as it approached Pelican Town. It wasn’t exactly the most eye-catching balloon, it was a simple blue color with quite a few multicolored patches and it appeared to have certainly seen better days, but it was still a breathtaking sight nonetheless.

“Look, here it comes!” Harvey exclaimed in awe as he watched the balloon begin its descent. As nervous as he was, he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of it. The balloon was far larger in person than he ever would have imagined and seeing it soar through the sky and land just feet away from him was thrilling.

“Harvey, is this… is this for _us_?” May asked in an equally awestruck voice as the balloon landed near them. Before Harvey could answer, a man stepped out of the balloon wearing a rather unusual outfit; a purple crushed velvet suit with a matching purple top hat. It was a rather odd gimmick, but Harvey had to admit that it added an extra layer of whimsy.

“Marcello's Balloon Rentals at your service!” the man exclaimed with a small bow as he exited the balloon.

“Ah, you must be Marcello,” Harvey commented, extending his hand for a handshake.

“Andy,” the man commented plainly. Harvey had to hold back an amused chuckle, the name ‘Andy’ hardly seemed fitting for the getup this man was currently wearing. “Marcello’s just a fancy name to attract attention in the ads. Anyway, here you are… it's all yours for two hours.”

“Wait, am I… are we… are we expected to steer this thing?” Harvey asked as sudden, horrible realization washed over him. It hadn’t occurred to him until this moment that he was either going to have to operate this on his own which he had _no_ clue how to do, or endure the awkward company of a balloon operator sharing in his very private, intimate moment with May. Neither option sounded particularly desirable.

“Hardly,” Andy answered with a chuckle. “We keep it tethered to the ground so you don’t drift off, you’re not going far. I’ll get it fired up once you’re ready, all _you_ have to do is open the parachute vent right there when you’re ready to land. Simple stuff, actually. Just gimme a minute to tether this thing properly.”

Right away, Andy set to work to tether the balloon to the ground while Harvey and May each took a step back to allow him adequate room.

“What’s going on?” May asked once more, her excited curiosity was starting to fade and now she was just bewildered.

“I saw an ad in the paper for these balloon rides and I knew I had to surprise you with one,” Harvey answered simply. As desperate as he was to talk about his _true_ intentions for renting the balloon, he had to do his best to play it cool. However, playing it ‘cool’ was never exactly a strength of his.

“But aren't you afraid of heights?” May asked gently. She was biting her lip uncertainly at this point and appeared slightly worried on his behalf.

“I am... yeah,” Harvey answered slowly, unable to stop his hand from darting upward to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, he knew he couldn’t keep his nervous tic at bay today. “But I'm determined to not let that stop me from doing what I want and experiencing this with you. I'll try not to get scared.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to put on a brave face for me, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable doing just because you feel like you need to do this for me,” May said sweetly. She gently began to run her fingers up and down his forearm soothingly.

“I _want_ to do this for you,” Harvey replied, more for his own benefit than for hers. It helped to verbally remind himself who he was doing this all for.

“Alright, the balloon’s all tethered down, you’re all set to go,” Andy said to Harvey, stepping aside to allow Harvey and May into the balloon.

“I-it’s time? We can… we can go into the balloon now?” Harvey asked nervously.

“Yup, just step inside,” Andy commented impatiently, waving them into the balloon.

It felt so momentous for Harvey to step foot into the balloon, there were so many thoughts and emotions swirling in his brain. It wasn’t lost on him that this was going to be the spot where he would face his greatest fear, his crippling fear of heights, a fear that prevented him from realizing a long lost childhood dream. And yet also on this spot he was about to face this fear to accomplish his greatest dream, his dream of forever banishing his loneliness to be with someone who loved him… someone who he could finally consider family.

While Andy began making last minute checks to the basket of the balloon, the tether, and other safety inspections, Harvey was starting to feel his nervousness, anxiety, and fear return in full measure. The balloon hadn’t even left the ground yet and already he was regretting choosing such a terrifying experience to propose. But it was too late, this was happening. Once Andy had completed all of his safety checks, he turned his attention to Harvey and smirked.

“Now... I was told there's a saloon somewhere around here?” Andy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh! Uh, er, head South down the mountain until you reach town,” Harvey answered, his voice shaking with nerves. “Old brick building called the Stardrop Saloon, can’t miss it.”

“Great, let’s get this bad boy fired up,” Andy replied as he leaned over to flip the burners in the balloon to burn with greater intensity. “Once you’re ready to land, just open this vent here, you’ll slowly begin your descent. It’s 5:10 now, I’ll be back here at 7:00 to meet you when you return. See you two lovebirds in two hours.” Andy winked quite obviously to Harvey, causing Harvey to chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of his neck anxiously again.

“Oh no,” Harvey whispered under his breath, his stomach immediately beginning to churn as he could feel the balloon jolt suddenly as began its ascent.

May’s presence next to him was the only thing keeping Harvey from completely and utterly falling to pieces as the balloon rose higher and higher. He would hardly consider himself composed at the moment as his heart rate shot up and he could feel his body shaking violently from nerves. With trembling hands, Harvey covered his eyes, temporarily losing any and all sense of decorum. He would rather come across as a coward in this moment than faint which was exactly what he felt like doing when he saw how small the train station below was becoming. With his hands over his eyes, he couldn’t see how May was reacting to this, however he could feel her wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders as she made soft, soothing, shushing sounds. The constant, steady sounds she was making were actually helping quite a bit, it sounded like a peaceful autumn breeze. With his eyes closed, he could imagine that he and May were standing on the porch of the farmhouse on a chilly, breezy fall day. The chill in the air as they rose higher was making this vision even more believable. The entire ride upward probably only lasted a minute or two, but it felt like an eternity to Harvey. His hands remained firmly in place to shield his view, but the quaint vision in his mind of standing on the farmhouse porch with May was beginning to fade as he could feel the balloon sway precariously the higher they rose. If this were an afternoon on the porch, they would have to be in the middle of an earthquake for this to be real.

Harvey jumped when he felt another jolt from the balloon, they seemed to have rose as high as the tether would allow and the balloon jerked violently as the tether was pulled taut. For a moment, Harvey’s hands maintained their post in front of his glasses before he realized that this was completely and utterly absurd. What was supposed to be a sweet, romantic, grand gesture that would culminate in his proposal to May was already starting off as a disaster. It would be terrifying, it would possibly make him sick or even faint, but he knew he could not spend the entire two hours with his hands covering his eyes. With a deep, calming breath, Harvey removed his hands to take in the sight. Immediately he regretted his choice when he saw just _how_ high up they were. He felt all color leave his face as pure terror took over and on instinct, he reached out and grabbed May to hold her closer to him. He would need her support now more than ever. May was significantly shorter than he was, and yet he hunched his body low to bury his face against her shoulder, too terrified to look on any further. It must have been a comical scene to see a man of Harvey’s stature cowering in fear against May’s petite frame.

“We... we're up so high,” Harvey uttered against her shoulder, swallowing hard around a lump in his throat. “I wanted to impress you with this, but look at me. I'm a trembling coward.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to impress me and you’re _certainly_ not a coward,” May said soothingly. She wrapped an arm around Harvey’s back once more to reassure him while she raised her free hand to gently begin running her fingers through his hair. “You’re the bravest person I know, if I’m being perfectly honest. To live the difficult life you’ve led and still manage to lead a successful life; to make it through an exhausting eleven years to become a doctor, to run your own business, to earn the respect of every single one of your patients; these things take hard work, determination, and _courage_. Bravery doesn’t just have to show itself in acts of heroism or in daring situations. Bravery shows itself in so many ways, you just show yours differently. I just want you to know that here and now, while you’re nervous and afraid, I’m here for you. I’ll be here for you the entire time.”

Never before had Harvey focused so much on May’s words as she spoke to him. The sound of her voice was soothing enough for him no matter what she said, but the words that she spoke to him were words of comfort and affirmation, exactly what he needed to hear. It wasn’t quite enough to force him to move, he was still too paralyzed with fear, but he at least felt his heart rate begin to even out and the feeling of suffocation he was experiencing was slowly fading away as it became easier to breathe.

“Well, you've got more than enough courage to make up for me, May, that's... that's part of why I like you… er, love you, rather,” Harvey said nervously, his face still buried in the spot where her neck met her shoulder. His back was beginning to hurt from being hunched over, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. “I love so many things about you. I love how patient you are with me, how understanding you are, how you always have just the right thing to say to me when I start to work myself up. You understand me in a way no one has ever understood me before, you accept my flaws, and you complement each and every one of them… I could go on forever, I really could, but I’m just making even more of a fool of myself.”

“It’s okay, Harvey, I don’t think you’re being foolish right now,” May said kindly.

A moment passed in silence as Harvey fought with himself to face his fear head on. It’s what May deserved. He took a series of deep breaths, focusing only on the feel of May’s arm around his shoulders and her fingers playing delicately with his hair. What was the point of all of this if not for her? She meant more to him than anything on this earth, if he couldn’t take a stand and face his fear, what sort of husband would he be to her? With this thought in mind, the thought of being the sort of man that May deserved to have for a husband, he took one final deep breath, held it for a moment, and exhaled slowly, if a bit shakily.

“Okay, I'm going to open my eyes and look down,” Harvey finally said in a quivering voice. Instantly he reached a hand up to take the hand that May had been using to play with his hair. He laced his fingers between hers and right away he could feel her small, dainty fingers squeeze his hand in support. “Don't let go of my hand.”  
Very slowly, Harvey pulled himself away from May’s shoulder and began to open his eyes. One eye at first, then the other, but his eyes had been closed for so long that it took them a moment to adjust to the sudden change in light. Just as his eyes began to refocus, he could see clouds in the sky, this was the first jarring thing that his eyes locked onto. Next, his eyes began to scan the horizon and he jumped slightly at the unsettling sight of just _how_ far down the ground below was. As Harvey’s heart rate began to increase and his eyes widened in fear once more, he could feel May’s hand in his and he held on as tightly as he could. May had so far kept her composure, focusing all of her attention on supporting him and helping him through this. She didn’t deserve to spend this once-in-a-lifetime experience catering to his needs, it wasn’t fair to her. It was this thought and this thought alone that forced Harvey to pull himself together. As he looked back out at the horizon before him, acknowledging just how extraordinary this experience was for the both of them, he finally began to feel himself slowly calm down.

“I... I think I can do it now,” Harvey said slowly, his eyes scanning the scene around him as he soaked it all in. Now that he was paying attention, he could see Pelican Town in front of him, looking so small and miniscule that it could very well have been a model. Terrifying as it was to imagine how far down the town was, it was actually rather fascinating to see it from this perspective. As he began to curiously peek over the edge of the balloon, he jumped slightly at the sudden movement in the corner of his eye. He and May both looked at the same time to see a flock of geese flying near the balloon in a V-formation. Harvey couldn’t help but notice that they were headed in the direction of the ocean, no doubt on their way South for the start of winter. It was fascinating to see the world from this perspective and he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of the geese as he and May silently watched them fly further and further away until they were nothing more than a speck in the sky.

“Hey, this is incredible!” Harvey gasped, finally feeling a sense of calm as he stared at the spot where the flock of geese had disappeared. His eyes darted all around and it suddenly felt like he couldn’t take it all in fast enough.

“That’s wonderful to hear!” May said with a delighted smile. “I’m so glad that you’re starting to relax a bit.”

“It’s… it’s exhilarating,” Harvey went on. A feeling of excitement began to overtake him, picking away at the ever shrinking fear and anxiety he still carried. “I can see all of Pelican Town from up here! I think I can see Mayor Lewis standing in the town square!” Harvey pointed to the center of town square where he could see the very small but distinguishable figure of Mayor Lewis crossing town square toward his home.

“I wonder what else we can see from up here?” May mused. She took a step forward in the basket to get a closer look, tugging slightly at Harvey’s hand to encourage him to join her. With yet another calming breath, Harvey stepped forward as well and barely peeked his head over the edge of the basket.

“Oh wow, there’s the clinic,” May pointed out with an amused smile. “It looks so small from up here, like a little playset. I’d need a little Harvey action figure to go with it.” May smirked and squeezed Harvey’s hand affectionately, he knew she was trying her best to keep things light and fun for his sake and he appreciated her efforts.

“What else do you see?” Harvey asked with a smile. He loved hearing May’s voice, the more she spoke the more calm and reassured he felt. Plus, he loved experiencing this through May’s eyes, he was curious to see what would stick out for her, what would be worth noting.

“Let’s see… there’s your favorite spot by the river,” May commented, pointing to a spot where she and Harvey had enjoyed outdoor picnics together quite a few times already during his lunch breaks. “And there’s the saloon there, I couldn't possibly miss the place where we had our first date. Hmm, what else… oh! And there’s that bush right outside the saloon, the tall one just there… that’s the bush you hid behind during the Egg Festival. But you were still so tall that you weren’t quite hiding all the way, your wavy hair was sticking up over the top.” May giggled at the memory of it and Harvey could feel the last remaining shreds of his fear dissolve with her tinkling laughter.

“I can’t believe you even remember that day,” Harvey mused with a bashful grin.

“Of course I do,” May replied, returning his grin. “I remember just about every encounter I’ve ever had with you, no matter how big or small.”

“Do you remember that time you accidentally showed up in the middle of a house call with Mr. Mullner?” Harvey asked with a soft chuckle, pointing to where George and Evelyn’s house stood.

“Oh Yoba, yes,” May answered with an embarrassed sigh. “I felt _so_ bad about that. Though I suppose I shouldn’t regret that visit entirely, that was the day I found out you liked pickles. Evelyn told me.”

“That was the day I really started to see you as more than just an acquaintance,” Harvey went on with an affectionate smile as he recalled that afternoon.

“Really?” May asked in shock. “You seemed a little annoyed that I was there.”

“I suppose I might have been at first,” Harvey answered honestly. “But then you had my back, you stood up for what’s right in the face of George Mullner of all people. Lesser people have cracked under his intimidating scowl, but you backed me up and you told him… you told him that I know what I’m doing.”

“But you _did_ know what you were doing,” May replied matter-of-factly.

“It’s astonishing how little I actually get validation on that,” Harvey said with a shrug. “For someone to acknowledge that I know what I’m doing, especially someone so new to the community, it… it meant a lot to me. It helped me see you as someone I could trust, someone I could be friends with some day. Heh, if only I could show myself back then just what you would mean to me. I’d have never believed it.”

“And why is that?” May asked.

“A smart, pretty, funny, sweet woman like you? With a guy like me? I’m surprised you even have to ask,” Harvey answered with a chuckle.

“Hey, I mean it, no more of that,” May said seriously. “No more self deprecation, you got it?”

“Got it,” Harvey replied with a nod. It was a difficult habit to break, when you spend your entire adulthood looking down on yourself and everything you do, it’s difficult to believe that you’re actually worth anything to anyone. But if there were anyone on earth that could make him a believer, it was May.

“So now tell me what _you_ see,” May said casually, clearly trying to change the subject and return it to more lighthearted matters.

“I see… what appears to be Clint tripping on a rock on his way to the saloon,” Harvey pointed out with a snort of laughter. He felt bad, he didn’t mean to laugh but it was still such a surreal experience to have a bird’s eye view of the entire town.

Nearly an hour of time had passed with May and Harvey taking turns pointing out every little detail they saw in the town below them, it was surprisingly entertaining to see how many unusual things they could spot with an overhead view of the town. They watched as the villagers below went about their lives, unaware of the fact that they were being watched from above in great amusement. May and Harvey couldn’t help but speculate what was going on in town, coming up with outlandish and over-the-top scenarios that most certainly couldn’t be true, but it was fun to think about nonetheless. In the excitement of their commentary, Harvey had temporarily forgotten about the initial reasoning for taking May on this romantic endeavor. The engagement ring remained secure in his pocket as time marched on, it was surprisingly the last thing on his mind at the moment. As it got darker and darker, Harvey began to notice that the sun was setting, it was a rather romantic view, he had to admit. Romantic… quite romantic indeed. Harvey’s eyes widened as he immediately remembered the task at hand. The nervousness, fear, and anxiety that he had felt for most of the day returned very suddenly and in full measure.

“Oh dear, our time's almost up,” Harvey commented, more to himself than to May, when he glanced at his watch to see that they only had thirty minutes left. Between all the time that was wasted with him cowering in fear plus the hour spent recalling fond memories together as they worked their way through every inch of the town, he was suddenly finding himself running out of time to propose. It was now or never.

“Um... May?” Harvey began uncertainly, the unfortunate sensation of suffocation returning as he once again found it difficult to breathe. “I… I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sweetheart, is everything okay?” May asked gently, her expression suddenly becoming concerned.

“Fine, fine,” Harvey replied in a quivering voice. As he could feel himself start to get light-headed from the intensity of his nervousness, he took both of May’s hands in his own and squeezed them for support. She always had a way of calming him down and he would need her love and support in this moment more than ever. He kept her hands in his own as he continued speaking. “We've known each other for a while now and... I... er… I just want to make sure you know how much I love you.”

“You tell me all the time,” May replied with a soft, delicate giggle. It was intoxicating, like the gentle tinkling sound of wind chimes.

“It’s important for me to make sure you know that,” Harvey went on nervously. “I guess I spent so much of my life having never heard those words spoken to me before, it feels more important than ever that you know how much I love you. My life hasn’t exactly been the most fulfilling until recently, I used to have a lot of regrets and a lot of self doubt. I still do, to a point, but I don’t regret as much about my life because everything led me here to you. May, I can’t begin to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, I don’t know that I can ever put into words just what you mean to me. You’ve made my sad, lonesome life so much better just by being a part of it; you’ve made me a better person, a better doctor, a better man. I wake up each morning feeling like the luckiest man alive to be waking up next to you and I… I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.”

Harvey could feel his entire body trembling as he very slowly lowered himself down onto one knee in the slightly wobbly basket of the hot air balloon. His hands had been grasping May’s the entire time and when he let go, he could feel that the palms of his hands were sweaty from nerves. With a quivering hand, Harvey reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small, black jewelry box. It took him a moment for his hands to stop shaking long enough to open the box and he held his offering up to May, revealing the diamond engagement ring within.

“May… will you marry me?” Harvey asked, his voice shaking worse than ever from a combination of nerves and overwhelming emotion. Harvey had dreamed of this moment for many years and had always doubted whether this dream would ever come true. Now here he was, finally able to speak these words to the love of his life.

The look on May’s face was rather unexpected, her eyes lit up as Harvey spoke and yet she looked more amused than anything. As Harvey stared into her eyes, desperate to hear her answer, he was shocked when he was met with laughter. May immediately burst into a fit of laughter causing Harvey’s stomach to churn uncomfortably. Of all the reactions he could have received from May, this was not only the most unexpected, but also the worst possible one he could imagine. Was May mocking him? Was it that absurd of him to propose that she had to laugh in his face? Was he misinterpreting their _entire_ relationship and this was nothing more than a joke? If it had been difficult for Harvey to breathe before, it was near impossible at the moment as he started to feel suffocated. The light-headedness he had experienced earlier was returning in full measure and just as he was beginning to wonder if he might pass out, May’s laughter subsided and she flashed Harvey a soft, warm smile that held all the love and affection that he was used to seeing from May.

“Only if _you_ will marry _me_ ,” May replied in amusement, reaching into the pocket of her jeans. From out of her pocket, May presented Harvey with a small blue seashell pendant in a tight spiral, it was so shiny and iridescent in the light of the sunset that it was almost glowing. This must be the Mermaid Pendant; a symbol of love, commitment, and most importantly marriage in Stardew Valley.

“I-is this, wh-where did you… how-?” Harvey stammered, but there were too many thoughts, emotions, and questions all whirling around his mind at once that he couldn’t even begin to process any of what was happening. Thankfully May appeared far more composed than he was at the moment and she planted a soft, delicate kiss on his flushed cheeks before explaining.

“I’ll assume by your reaction that you know the significance of this,” May began with a warm smile. “I’ve been holding onto it for days now, taking it with me everywhere I went to try and find just the right moment.”

“So have I,” Harvey commented with a breathy laugh as he gestured to the engagement ring that he still held in his hand.

“But you still haven’t answered my question… will you marry me?” May asked, biting her bottom lip in playful uncertainty.

“I-I mean,” Harvey stammered, glancing down at the engagement ring in his hands as though the answer were obvious. He wasn’t entirely sure when his proposal got turned around on him and became May’s proposal, but it hardly mattered. It was clear to him that May most certainly accepted his proposal and he was honored to accept hers. As he rose from his knee to stand up straight, he felt overwhelming emotion overtake him as tears began to shamelessly stream down his cheeks. This was it, the moment he would remember forever, the moment he and May became engaged. As his mind came to terms with this new information he could do nothing but stand there for a moment, sniffling as he fought to regain his composure long enough to provide May with the answer he was desperate to give. “Y-yes! Of course I will, yes!”

The two of them fumbled for a moment as May draped the cord of the pendant around Harvey’s neck while he tried to slip the tiny ring onto her petite finger and there was a brief moment of confusion as they each tried to bestow their token of love to the other. Once the pendant was resting around Harvey’s neck, hanging just below the knot of his tie, and the ring was slid onto May’s left hand, they both wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace as their lips met in a desperate kiss. It had been difficult for Harvey to truly express his feelings for May with his words, especially when he found that so often his words would fail him. But now in this moment, living his lifelong dreams of soaring among the clouds and finding the perfect woman to share his life with, he could more easily express every feeling of love, gratitude, relief, affection, and a number of other strong, wild emotions that he was feeling. He held May so close to him as though letting go of her would invalidate the entire proposal, he _needed_ to feel her close to him, to feel connected to her as they took the first step together to becoming joined forever. As they kissed, Harvey could hear the flapping of wings around them and barely peeked an eye open to spot another flock of geese flying past the balloon, but it somehow didn’t seem quite as breathtaking and awe-inspiring as it had an hour earlier. It was nothing at all compared to the moment of euphoria he was experiencing with May. Harvey couldn’t be sure how much time had passed during their kiss, time was nothing but a blur now, but it hardly mattered. By the time their lips separated, Harvey stared lovingly at May’s face and was delighted to see that she was nothing short of giddy. He was positive that he was sporting an equally giddy smile.

“I love you so much, Harvey” May whispered, still smiling affectionately into Harvey’s eyes. “I’m sorry, that’s really all I can think to say right now, I’m too overwhelmed to think of anything better to say.”

“That’s all that needs to be said,” Harvey replied, planting a soft, gentle kiss on the top of May’s head. “I love you too, May.”

For quite awhile, Harvey and May stood in comfortable silence together as they watched the setting sun. Harvey positioned himself behind May, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind so that he could plant the occasional kiss on the top of her head. He smiled fondly when he looked down and noticed that she was absentmindedly playing with the engagement ring on her finger and smiling. This was, without a doubt, the happiest Harvey had ever been in his entire life.

As he held May close to him, the two of them watching the sun sink lower and lower across the horizon, he could feel May shivering in his embrace and he couldn’t help but smile. Harvey was reminded almost immediately of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, the night he and May first said ‘I love you’. She had been shivering then as well and he had offered her his jacket to keep her warm. It was this simple act of love and thoughtfulness that had brought May to confess her love for him and Harvey did not hesitate for a moment to repeat the very same act of love in this moment. Harvey removed his favorite green jacket and draped it over May’s shoulders to warm her up and immediately he heard a soft, content sigh escape her lips as she pulled the jacket around her shoulders and smiled.

“I really must start bringing a jacket with me when we go places, but you’re making it hard to want to do that when you’re so sweet,” May commented graciously. “Thanks for taking such good care of me all the time.”

“Happy to do it for the rest of my life,” Harvey replied lovingly. His arms wrapped around her body once more, picking up exactly where they had left off moments earlier. He could feel May’s body sink into his as she once more heaved a content sigh.

The longer May and Harvey stood and watched the sun set, the more the wind began to pick up. Harvey could feel his body sway back and forth, only slightly at first, but it seemed to get worse the more the wind increased in intensity. The breeze from this high up was causing the basket of the balloon to rock just the smallest amount, but it was starting to make Harvey feel a bit anxious. It wasn’t turbulent by any means, but it was certainly unsettling. He knew that May could feel it too, she had turned her attention to Harvey and looked up at him with a reassuring smile. What Harvey needed now was a comforting distraction, and he knew just what he needed.

“I don't know why I always feel so nervous about asking you this, especially after what I just asked you, but... can you sing for me?” Harvey asked quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed by his question. “Your voice is so soothing, it always helps me to settle down when I’m feeling uneasy.” It felt odd to him, the sound of May’s voice was usually calming for him in general but when she sang for him, it was one of the most comforting sounds in the world.

"You never have to feel nervous about asking me that, I'm happy to do it,” May replied sweetly. “Any requests?”

“You could sing ‘Old MacDonald Had a Farm’ and it would still be intoxicating,” Harvey chuckled.

“Entertaining as that would be, especially given my profession, I think I've got a different idea,” May said with a wink.

Already Harvey was beginning to relax when May pressed her body against his and rested her head gently on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms delicately around his waist and on instinct, Harvey wrapped his arms around her shoulders. May began to sway back and forth with the rocking of the basket and somehow the fluid motions began to feel less unnerving and more relaxing as she began to sing.

_“It's not the pale moon that excites me_  
_That thrills and delights me_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_  
_It isn't your sweet conversation_  
_That brings this sensation_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_  
_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_  
_All my wildest dreams come true_  
_I need no soft light to enchant me_  
_If you'll only grant me the right_  
_to hold you ever so tight_  
_and to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you”_  


Harvey stayed silent as May sang, closing his eyes as they rocked back and forth in rhythm. By the time May had finished the song, Harvey was once again calm, relaxed, and content.

"The first song we ever danced to," Harvey mused aloud as they continued to sway back and forth, even after May had stopped singing.

"How could I forget," May commented fondly.

"It's strange to think about it now... y'know I almost told you I loved you that night," Harvey admitted with a light chuckle. "I was just about to do it when that damn phone rang."

"I thought so!" May replied with a gasp. "I was devastated when things were interrupted. I swear to Yoba if your phone rings right now I'm throwing it over the ledge. I'm still mad at Pierre for ruining that night."

"It's probably for the best, I don't think I could have gone through with it all the way," Harvey went on. "I probably would have ended up losing my nerve and said something ridiculous like 'I love your new window coverings' or something."

"They _are_ pretty nice, though," May joked.

The two of them had still been swaying back and forth as they talked and as their conversation lulled, Harvey could hear May humming 'The Nearness of You' in the back of her throat as they swayed.

"We should dance to this song at our wedding," May said suddenly, pausing her humming as the idea struck her.

"I think that would be wonderful," Harvey replied affectionately. It seemed only fitting, after all.

"Did we just make our first wedding plan?" May gasped excitedly.

"Yeah, I think we did," Harvey replied with a nod. A smile curled up in the corners of his mouth at the thought of it, it was so surreal to him to be making wedding plans with someone.

“What time is it?!” May asked suddenly, gasping as she stopped swaying to look up at Harvey. Begrudgingly, Harvey glanced down at his watch and cringed.

“Whoops, our time was up half an hour ago,” Harvey replied with a defeated sigh. “We'd better touch down.” Harvey never would have believed it, but he was enjoying himself far too much up here amongst the clouds.

Both May and Harvey each took a moment to take one last look at the view to soak it all in. The town was mostly shrouded in darkness now with only the faintest glow of orange in the horizon as the sun was nearly set. He hardly felt ready to end such a perfect evening, but he knew it had to be done. With a resigned sigh, Harvey opened the parachute vent as instructed and he could slowly feel the balloon sink down as it dropped in altitude. As the balloon sank lower and lower in the sky, he laced his fingers with May’s and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. His heart skipped a beat at the feel of her engagement ring against his own fingers, it was a new sensation to him but an incredibly pleasant one.

By the time the balloon touched down onto the ground below them, Harvey noticed that Andy was standing at the train station, his arms folded across his chest. He looked incredibly miffed, which was made slightly comical by the ridiculous outfit he was wearing.

“You know I have to charge you for the extra time, right?” Andy said in an annoyed tone once the balloon had safely landed. Right away he began to hurriedly remove the tether from the balloon, he seemed anxious to get things moving.

“I understand,” Harvey said sheepishly. “I apologize for the delay, I suppose we lost track of time.” Andy’s eyes darted to May’s left hand which was slightly obstructed as it was still being held by Harvey.

“Did she at least say yes?” Andy asked bluntly. Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle, it seemed like a bit of a foolish question given the elated expressions on both of their faces and their intertwined fingers.

“Yes, I did,” May answered with a high-pitched giggle.

“Congratulations,” Andy said in a less-than-amused tone. Harvey supposed he _had_ to say that, because he certainly didn’t seem sincere.

Once May and Harvey had exited the balloon, Andy switched places with them to reenter the balloon to return home. As Andy passed by Harvey, Harvey could smell that he reeked of alcohol. Clearly he had located the saloon. Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle at what a sight that must have been for a stranger dressed in this getup to enter the Stardrop Saloon, he was curious what Gus’ reaction must have been. He was also curious if Andy was sober enough to operate a hot air balloon successfully but before he even thought to question it, the balloon was already rising back into the sky and Andy was already out of earshot. Odd as it seemed, Harvey couldn’t help but be concerned about Andy’s safety, as a physician it was just inherent for him to be concerned about the well being of others, even complete strangers. Harvey was brought back to the present when he felt May tug on the sleeve of his jacket.

“Everything okay?” May asked curiously.

“Everything’s perfect,” Harvey replied with a smile, already forgetting about Andy as he looked into May’s eyes. “I haven't had such a wonderful day for as long as I can remember. This is most definitely the best day of my life.”

“Mine too,” May replied, planting a soft kiss on Harvey’s cheek.

As they left the train station for home, they both stopped for a moment at the sight of Robin’s cabin. The same thought seemed to cross both of their minds at the same time and they turned to each other as they both heaved an exasperated sigh.

“We should probably tell them in person, shouldn’t we?” May asked, biting her lip uncertainly.

“I may have promised Maru that I would be stopping by afterward to let her know how things went,” Harvey admitted. “I’m pretty sure if we don’t stop by to announce the big news, Maru will implode.”

“We certainly can’t have _that_ ,” May replied with a chuckle. “I suppose we should get this over with.”

Harvey took May’s hand once more as they walked slowly toward Robin’s cabin. They both seemed to be taking it a bit slowly, wanting to soak in as much time alone together as they could before the chaos began. They knew that right now, things were calm and serene but once the cat was out of the bag, it would be nothing but pandemonium. Robin and Maru were likely to fall apart and make a big deal and once the entire town knew… Harvey shuddered to think of what the reactions would be. If his clinic was bombarded with curious villagers looking for a bit of gossip after they had started dating, he didn’t even want to _think_ about what a zoo the clinic would be after _this_ . There were precious few moments left with May where it was just the two of them, their own shared secret that no one else knew yet, just himself and his fiancée. Harvey smiled at the thought of it… his _fiancée_. It was a strange thing to get excited about, but he couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach at the thought that May was now his fiancée. He really did hate the word ‘girlfriend’, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would LOVE some feedback if you have any! I've been so nervous about this chapter for months now, I hope I was able to do not only the 10-heart scene justice, but the proposal as well. There was a lot riding on this one and I hope that I delivered. Thank you to all my amazing readers! ^.^


	44. Doctor Fiancée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after the proposal, Harvey and May go straight to the cabin in the mountains to announce the big news to Robin and Maru.

**Fall 23**

The last few days had been tremendously surreal for May and as she smiled at the engagement ring upon her finger, she knew that life was only going to become more surreal than ever before. It had been a few days since she had made the decision to acquire the Mermaid Pendant for Harvey, not knowing that he was planning his own proposal as well. When May had found a note from Harvey on her dining table that morning, she couldn’t deny her curiosity about what exactly was awaiting her. If it were a note to meet Harvey in the clinic or even in the middle of town square she wouldn’t have thought anything of it, but it seemed strange for Harvey to ask her to meet by the railroad tracks in the mountains. May had stewed all day long about what it could possibly be and by the time she arrived there to meet him, she was just as bewildered as she had been all day. What awaited her was the absolute last thing she ever would have imagined but the best surprise possible.

The walk to Robin’s cabin was strangely silent as May and Harvey soaked in the last few moments of their unknown engagement. By this time tomorrow, their lives together would no doubt be in a state of utter chaos as the town finds out and May couldn’t deny that she was feeling a bit conflicted. Part of her wanted to share her excitement and euphoria with the world that she was engaged to Harvey and yet another part of her considered concealing their engagement for awhile as they had done in the early days of their relationship. But it was a foolish thing to hope for, there was no reason to hide their engagement from the rest of the town and there was  _ certainly  _ no way they would be able to hide it from Robin and Maru. For a moment, May and Harvey hesitated outside the door of the cabin, too afraid to knock. They both knew that the moment they knocked on that door, it was all over. The quiet, intimate secret that they shared would now be out there in the world.

“Are you ready?” May asked with uncertainty.

“Not really, but I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Harvey replied with a nervous chuckle.

Harvey reached down and took May’s left hand in his, holding it up to take yet another look at her engagement ring. He smiled warmly at the sight of it as he planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Her hand twitched at the tickling sensation of his mustache, it sent a shiver down her spine every time. With one last shared glance, May lifted her right hand and knocked three times on the door to the cabin, preparing herself for the whirlwind that they were about to endure.

Right away the door to the cabin flew open and May suspected that Robin and Maru had been in the lobby of the carpenter’s shop, just waiting for May and Harvey to arrive. As soon as the door opened, May could see both Robin and Maru standing in the doorframe, their eyes wide in anticipation. It was much more difficult to notice May’s engagement ring, especially when her hand was being held by Harvey’s, but it was far more obvious to see the Mermaid Pendant hanging around Harvey’s neck. It was even accentuated by the contrast of his white dress shirt, causing the vibrant blue color to stand out even more. The moment Robin and Maru’s eyes fell upon the Mermaid Pendant around Harvey’s neck, they both let out identical shrieks of hysteria. For at least the next thirty seconds, May and Harvey stood awkwardly at the doorstep of the cabin while Maru and Robin both shrieked and giggled incoherently, jumping up and down so much in their excitement that all May could think of was how irritated poor Sebastian must be down in the basement. When their frenzy of shrieking, crying, and giggling had subsided, they had finally calmed down enough to realize that May and Harvey were still standing at their doorstep, looking overwhelmed and just a bit dazed.

“May! Doctor Fiancée!” Robin squealed loudly. She had just reached out to pull them into a big hug when she stopped in her tracks and grimaced. “ Doctor Fiancée… nope, no that sounds terrible. I’ll stick with Doctor Boyfriend for now, Doctor Fiancée is just the worst.”

Robin immediately picked up where she left off and unceremoniously pulled Harvey and May into a tight bear hug, practically choking May in her enthusiasm. May glanced over at Harvey and couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Maru who was also trying to get in on this hug, all she could do was stand on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around Harvey’s neck from behind. May was positive that this was quite an unusual scene to the outward observer. When Robin finally released them, May chuckled at the sight of Harvey’s glasses just barely holding on to the edge of his nose and there were a few smudge marks on them from being pressed against Robin’s face. Harvey smiled nervously as he removed his glasses and began wiping them off on his necktie, he seemed grateful to have a reason to turn his attention to something else momentarily.

“Let’s see the ring!” Maru squealed, already reaching forward to take May’s left hand in her own. Both Maru and Robin leaned over May’s hand for a closer look and they both let out almost identical gasps of awe as Maru twisted May’s hand back and forth so that they could see every angle of her ring.

“Wow, Doctor Boyfriend, you really nailed it with this ring,” Robin commented with an impressed smirk.

“All credit goes to Clint,” Harvey replied, placing his newly-cleaned glasses back onto his face.

“What the heck are we doing standing out here in the cold, let’s get inside so you can tell us  _ everything _ ,” Maru said quickly, already turning around to head back inside of the cabin.

Robin ushered May and Harvey into the house and closed the door behind them. May could hear soft, giddy laughter coming from Robin and it seemed as though she were incapable of stopping.

“By the way, that balloon looked awesome,” Maru commented once they were all inside.

“You saw it?” Harvey asked curiously.

“We couldn’t help ourselves, we may have stepped outside of the cabin and watched the hot air balloon for a bit,” Maru admitted sheepishly. “We were basically squealing with delight as we saw it up there in the sky, it was incredible. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like  _ inside  _ of that thing.”

“Mostly terrifying,” Harvey admitted with a chuckle.

“It was so incredible to see from down here, though” Robin said with a low, impressed whistle. “I bet you guys could see the whole valley from up there.”

“It was breaktaking,” May answered with a content sigh. “Honestly the best moment of my entire life, I’ll never forget it.”

A chorus of “AWWW” echoed in the cabin as Maru and Robin looked at May and Harvey, once more becoming giddy, squealing messes. May rested a hand affectionately on Harvey’s forearm and looked up at him with a sweet, loving smile. It didn’t matter that in this moment he appeared a bit awkward and his cheeks were flushing once more, she was still so filled with euphoria that she couldn’t help showing the world just how in love she was with this man. Demetrius must have heard the hubbub in the lobby of the carpenter’s shop and when he stepped inside to see what the commotion was, he faltered for a bit at the sight of May and Harvey. The moment his eyes fell upon the Mermaid Pendant around Harvey’s neck, a wide smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up with excitement.

“Hey, you guys just got engaged?!” Demetrius asked in shock.

“Oh, did I not mention that was happening?” Robin asked with a shrug. “Yeah, sorry nerd, your daughter and I already knew this was happening. Perks of being their best friends and all.”

“Well hey, congratulations!” Demetrius practically shouted in celebration, immediately reaching out a hand to shake Harvey’s.

“Hey, can you put on a pot of coffee, we’re gonna be here awhile,” Robin asked, smirking in May and Harvey’s direction. “These two aren’t going anywhere until we hear every single detail about  _ everything _ .”

“You got it, Boss,” Demetrius replied with a small salute to his wife.

Together they all entered the kitchen and Robin gestured to May and Harvey for them to sit at the table where Robin and Maru joined them right away. Demetrius busied himself with the coffee pot, though May could see him glance over his shoulder and tilt his head to eavesdrop.

“So… start from the beginning,” Robin said, rounding on Harvey. Her tone was serious as though this had suddenly become an interrogation. Poor Harvey’s eyes went slightly wide and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Uh, well there really isn’t much to say, I mean… I asked her, she asked me, and… and now we’re engaged,” Harvey replied awkwardly.

“Oh, there is  _ no way _ you’re getting off the hook that easily, Doc,” Maru said, peering at Harvey over the rim of her glasses.

“I’ll take it from here, sweetheart,” May said kindly, patting Harvey lovingly on the shoulder. She had to put the poor man out of his misery and take the lead conversationally. Right away he flashed her an appreciative smile and he looked relieved to sit back in his chair and silently listen.

May began her story with Saturday morning, when she awoke to a downpour and was filled with a sense of urgency. In an otherwise dry fall season, this was the first opportunity she had had to acquire the Mermaid Pendant for Harvey and she wasn’t sure how many other chances she would get. From May’s perspective, the few days that passed afterward were very unusual, it involved Harvey acting very distant with her and  _ very  _ preoccupied. She recalled being worried about him and even fearing that they were drifting apart in their relationship. Of course now it suddenly made sense exactly what was going on, but in the moment it had felt so disheartening to have a Mermaid Pendant with her at every moment, just waiting for the right time to propose, and then immediately find that Harvey was being distant with her. At some point during her story, Demetrius had set steaming coffee mugs in front of all of them along with a bottle of vanilla creamer and a tray of sugar cubes. He had prepared a coffee for himself and joined them at the table, listening just as intently as his wife and daughter while May continued the story of her and Harvey’s engagement. Just as she had reached the part in her story where they were dancing together in the balloon after having just proposed to each other, she faltered for a moment when she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. May, Harvey, Robin, Maru, and Demetrius all looked up to the source of the sound and saw Sebastian enter the kitchen with his head down and his earbuds in his ears. The moment he noticed so many eyes upon him he jumped nearly a foot in the air, caught off guard by so many people staring at him. He nervously removed his ear buds and just stared awkwardly at the group.

“Sebby, you’ll never believe it, May and Harvey just got engaged!” Robin said cheerfully, finally breaking the awkward silence in the room.

“Oh…” Sebastian replied with a shrug. “Congrats, I guess.” It definitely seemed like the absolute last thing on earth he cared about, but he also didn’t want to appear rude. It was probably as good a response as anyone could expect from him.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Harvey replied cordially. “I apologize for taking over your kitchen, we shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“He’s lying, they’re gonna be  _ much  _ longer,” Robin immediately replied, causing May and Harvey to glance sideways at each other. “Oh don’t think you guys are done just because you told us all about your engagement, no way. This is far from over. Now we talk wedding plans.”

Harvey had been taking a sip of his coffee while Robin spoke and the minute the words ‘wedding plans’ escaped her lips, Harvey nearly choked on his coffee in surprise.

“I-isn’t it a bit early to be making wedding plans?” Harvey asked nervously, his shoulders hunching in uncertainty at the sudden mention of the wedding.

“Hardly,” Robin answered flippantly. “Engagements in the valley aren’t like engagements in the city, Doctor Boyfriend. City engagements last too long, it shouldn’t take over a year to plan a wedding. Valley engagements are… well, let’s just say they’re a bit more speedy.”

“What do you mean  _ speedy _ ?” May asked uncomfortably, though she had a feeling that she already knew given how swiftly Robin and Demetrius got married.

“Well, let’s see… I proposed to Demetrius and we were married within… what was it, 36 hours?” Robin mused, staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

Thankfully Harvey had stopped sipping at his coffee or he would have likely choked all over again.

“That’s not to say  _ you  _ guys need to rush into it or anything, but it’s pretty common here,” Robin said with a shrug. “I think there’s just this juxtaposition with the city and the valley; life in the city moves so quickly but courtships and engagements just drag on. Conversely, life in the valley moves pretty slow but courtships and engagements here tend to move at a fast pace. I think it’s because… well, let’s be honest, what else is there to do? You can pretty well guarantee that you’ll be able to get a caterer, photographer, DJ, whatever you need without much notice, it’s not like anyone around here is doing anything better. In the city those types of services are booked weeks in advance, probably longer. I bet if I called Gus right now and asked if he could cater a town-wide event he’d be able to deliver in less than 24 hours, guaranteed. Then again, he lives for that sort of thing. There’s nothing on this earth that Gus loves more than community gatherings. Anyway, I’m rambling… all of that is just to say that there’s going to be a bit of an expectation for you guys to tie the knot sooner rather than later.”

“You’ve always told me to defy town expectations and do what’s best for myself,” May replied with a cheeky grin.

“Hey, do what makes you happy, I won’t stop you. However…” Robin’s tone had started off gently, but she suddenly became a bit more serious. “You’re definitely going to face some pressure around the community, so be prepared for that. Demetrius and I got married quickly, Jodi and Kent got married quickly, Caroline and Pierre got married quickly, Gus and Liliana got married quickly-”

“I’m sorry, what now?” May asked suddenly, interrupting Robin as she went through the list. “Who’s Liliana?”

“That’s not my story to tell,” Robin replied sheepishly. She appeared to regret even mentioning her. “The point of the matter is that there is a bit of an expectation to get married pretty shortly after you get engaged. Now admittedly you two got engaged a bit faster than most, but it’s up to you… do you want to drag out this long, exhausting, marathon of an engagement? Or do you want to get the chaos of wedding planning over and done with and just start enjoying your married life together?”

May and Harvey glanced at each other, both shrugging uncertainly as though afraid to be the first to voice anything on the subject. May couldn’t deny that she was suddenly feeling very anxious about the idea of planning a big, elaborate wedding. Back when she was together with Chad it was all she could think about, but now with Harvey, life seemed much simpler. Life in Pelican Town with Harvey wasn’t as glamorous as her life in the city had been, but it made May appreciate the aspects of her relationship with Harvey that she never had with Chad. With Harvey, it was okay for life to be dull and mundane, because it was the quiet, domestic moments with Harvey that she enjoyed the best. When she had wanted to marry Chad, it was because she wanted her life to be a grand spectacle. She wanted the big, fancy wedding with a dress she had spent weeks picking out and a reception party that would be unlike anything she had ever experienced. However, all she wanted from her engagement with Harvey was to just reach the point where they were married, the wedding suddenly didn’t seem to matter. However they got there, whether it took three days or three years, she just wanted to be Harvey’s wife.

“I must admit, this whole thing has me feeling a bit overwhelmed already and we haven’t even begun,” Harvey commented weakly, finally breaking the silence.

“Exactly, Doc,” Maru said with a nod. “I know you, I know how you operate… you won’t survive wedding planning, I can assure you. You took the leap with your engagement, take that leap even further and just get the wedding over with. If you two want to be married so badly, then just make it happen.”

“I don’t even know where to begin,” May said, her voice shaking as she began to feel the gravity of what they were considering.

“I’ll be your official wedding planner, Kitten, you just leave all the stressful stuff to me,” Robin reassured her. “I’ll coordinate everything with the rest of the town, I’ll make sure you’ve got catering, music, photography, decorations… everything.”

“And I’ll help,” Maru interjected. “You two shouldn’t have to stress before your wedding, you just worry about enjoying your engagement, however short it may be. We’ll make sure you have everything you need.”

“Catering, music, photography, decorations,” May repeated, ticking each one off on her fingers as she spoke. “But what about a Maid of Honor and Best Man?” May smiled widely at Robin and Maru whose cheeks both instantly began to flush as they were both rendered speechless.

“I… I mean, that’s entirely up to you, Kitten, however you want to handle that is fine by me,” Robin began slowly. She seemed to be treading very lightly in case May had other ideas for a Maid of Honor.

“Robin… I would love for you to be my Maid of Honor,” May went on, taking Robin’s hands in hers from across the table and squeezing them.

“Of course!” Robin squealed, squeezing May’s hands so hard in return that they actually hurt for a moment. “Oh my gosh, Kitten, of course I’ll be your Maid of Honor!” The sound that escaped Robin’s mouth was yet another high-pitched squeal, causing May to release Robins hands to rub her ears. May wasn’t sure how many more squeals her eardrums could endure.

“Maru, it would be my honor to have you as my Best… Woman?” Harvey asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Best Woman?” Maru asked with a smirk. “Is that even a thing?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Harvey replied with a shrug. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have supporting me on that day than you, exceptions can be made.”

“Aw, Doc, you big softee,” Maru said fondly, punching him gently on the arm. “Of course I’ll be your Best Woman… or whatever the hell we’re gonna call it.”

“So this is actually happening then, huh?” Robin asked excitedly, looking around the table at Maru, Harvey, and May. Demetrius was sitting back in his chair positively beaming at all of them.

“I guess it is,” May answered nervously. From under the table she could feel Harvey reach for her hand as he held it in his. It wasn’t much, but she could feel some of her nervousness and anxiety leave her just with Harvey’s strong presence next to her.

“Okay, so I know this is going to probably shock you, but if the idea is to just get this over with, I’m thinking… Saturday,” Robin uttered, wincing slightly as she prepared herself for May and Harvey’s reaction. From under the table, May could feel Harvey’s grip tighten as he squeezed her hand nervously.

“Wait… you mean  _ this  _ Saturday?!” May gasped in shock. “As in tonight is Tuesday night, that leaves Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday to make plans and then  _ Saturday  _ we would get married?!”

“Well, I warned you it would be fast,” Robin replied with a shrug. “If the goal is to be married, that’s the plan I’ve got for you. Keeping in mind, of course, that I will handle all of the stress of planning and coordinating.”

“Wait, isn’t this Saturday Spirit’s Eve?” Harvey asked, a bit of color draining from his face at this realization.

“Oh yeah… Doc hates Spirit’s Eve,” Maru reminded Robin.

“Hey, what better reason is there to find a new appreciation for Spirit’s Eve?” Robin asked honestly. “Take a day you despise and add new meaning to it, I don’t see the problem.”

Once again, May and Harvey glanced at each other as they tried to wordlessly figure out what the other one was thinking. It was hard to gauge Harvey’s reaction when his face was already so pale from all of this talk of wedding plans.

“Do you want to do this?” May asked, biting her bottom lip uncertainly as she looked up into Harvey’s eyes.

“I just want to be married to you,” Harvey sighed anxiously. “Whatever that takes, whatever that involves, I just want to be married to you. If you want a big, glamorous wedding that takes almost a year of planning and preparation, it’s yours. If you want to hurry up to the altar and get married on Spirit’s Eve, that’s fine as well. I’m not getting married for the wedding, I’m getting married for you.”

It didn’t matter that May was seated in front of Maru, Robin, and Demetrius, all of a sudden she seemed to forget that there was anyone else in the room besides herself and Harvey. May threw her arms around Harvey’s neck and planted a deep kiss upon his lips, holding him close as she tried to prevent herself from crying. It was overwhelming, everything was happening so fast and yet she couldn’t wait for it to all be over. As she separated her lips from Harvey’s she could see Robin, Maru, and Demetrius all staring with amused smiles on their faces. Thankfully, the lovestruck look on Harvey’s face told May that he either didn’t notice or didn’t care that they were being stared at.

“Let’s do this… let’s get married on Saturday,” May finally replied as a giddy smile spread across her lips.

“Let’s get married on Saturday,” Harvey repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

“First thing’s first, I’ll need to let Mayor Lewis know so that he can make the official announcement,” Robin began, deep in thought.

“And why wouldn’t  _ we  _ make the announcement ourselves?” May asked curiously.

“Eh, that’s just how he is,” Robin answered with a shrug. “He’s always gotta know everything that goes on in this town as though he regulates everyone’s lives. It makes him happy to announce the big news, we usually just let him go for it. Makes him feel important.”

May looked over at Harvey who just shrugged in response. He actually looked mildly relieved that someone else would be handling the announcement so that he wouldn’t have to face the town personally.

“You’ll talk to Lewis tonight then, right?” May confirmed.   
“I’ll call him the minute you two lovebirds leave,” Robin replied with a nod. “I’m sure he’ll post the announcement tonight when everyone’s asleep and people will start finding out tomorrow morning, so prepare yourselves. You two might want to lock yourselves at home all day long.” May suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as Robin referred to Runaway Farm as her and Harvey’s home. She supposed it had been Harvey’s home for over a season, but now it was actually official.

“So if you’re handling Lewis and all of the arrangements, what do you need from us?” May asked.

“I think I’ve got it all,” Robin said thoughtfully. “You two just enjoy yourselves. I’ll handle Lewis for the ceremony, Gus for the catering, Sam for the music, Haley for photography, Caroline for decorations… Oh! Kitten! I just realized, Maru and I will take care of the services you’ll need, but you’re gonna need to actually, like,  _ wear  _ something… other than work shirts.”

“Oh geez, I hadn’t even thought of that,” May groaned, biting her bottom lip in her nervousness.

“No, no, it’s okay!” Robin quickly reassured her. “We can tackle this, it’s fine, don’t start worrying… we got this. Me and you can take a taxi to the city and pick something out, there’s a ton of bridal boutiques there, we’re bound to find something. As for Doctor Boyfriend… I think I’ve got an idea. Harvey and Demetrius seem to have a similar build, which is really weird since my husband is so tall, but I guess so is  _ your  _ future husband.”

“Future husband, oh Yoba, that’s strange to hear,” May replied with a giddy smile.

“Just wait ‘til you remove the word ‘future’ and he’s just your husband,” Robin replied with a warm smile. “Anyhoo, Demetrius has a tux that I bet would fit Doctor Boyfriend. He’s not likely to find a last minute tuxedo to rent that will fit him, welcome to the hell that is trying to dress a tall man. Big & Tall specialty shops are gonna be your friend.”

“Why exactly does Demetrius  _ own  _ a tux?” May asked curiously. She realized that there were far bigger issues to tackle here, but somehow that bit of information stuck out to her.

“Oh, it’s back from our competitive dancing days,” Robin answered casually.

“ _ Competitive dancing?! _ ” May asked in shock. “When on earth did you and Demetrius do competitive dancing?!”

“Hey, you don’t know everything about my life, Kitten, there’s over forty years of mystery to unlock,” Robin replied with a cryptic smile. “But today isn’t about me and my past hobbies, it’s about making sure you and Doctor Boyfriend walk down the aisle successfully and there’s only three days to make that happen. Focus.”

“Alright, alright,” May sighed. She made a mental note to bug Robin about that later, but even she had to agree that now was not the time. “So what’s next, then?”

“Honestly, what’s important is getting you two home so that you can enjoy a nice, relaxing night together after your engagement,” Robin answered honestly. “You’ve certainly earned some quiet time alone together because starting tomorrow, your lives are going to be chaos. I highly recommend locking yourselves at home all day long. Don’t leave the house, don’t answer the door, don’t answer your phones-”

“That’s a bit difficult to do as the town’s only doctor,” Harvey commented.

“Leave a note on the clinic; emergencies only and leave the number for the emergency line,” Robin answered. “Seriously, it’s gonna be pandemonium tomorrow, I hope you two are aware of that. This is the first wedding Pelican Town has seen in over twenty years, I believe the last one was me and Demetrius, so that should tell you right there how starved this community is to celebrate a wedding. If you thought everyone lost their minds when you two started dating, you don’t even know what kind of chaos is about to be unleashed.”

“Ugh, I’m not looking forward to tomorrow,” May groaned.

“Exactly,” Robin nodded. “Go home, rest, have a great night, enjoy some canoodling, whatever makes you happy.” May looked over to Harvey at the word ‘canoodling’ and saw him blush almost immediately.

“Mom and I will handle as much as we can,” Maru quickly cut in when she noticed Harvey’s discomfort.

“Thank you,” May replied with a sigh of relief. “Truly, it means so much to me just how much you’re doing for us, we definitely couldn’t make this happen without you.”

“You got that right,” Robin joked. “But there’s a few people around town who owe me favors, time to start calling them in.”

There was a flurry of activity as Harvey, May, Robin, Maru, and Demetrius all rose from their seats and exchanged hugs, handshakes, congratulations, and farewells. It was a solid five minutes before Robin and Maru would finally even let May and Harvey make their way toward the door and even then, they were followed by Robin, Maru, and Demetrius all the way to the door of the cabin in a strange and excitable caravan.

“Congratulations again, May and Harv!” Demetrius bellowed as May and Harvey exited the cabin.

“I’m so happy for you guys, seriously!” Maru shrieked once more, waving excitedly to the two of them.

“Go on and get home, you two, enjoy the rest of your night together,” Robin called out, winking at the two of them.

May and Harvey waved back at them one last time before turning around to head down the mountain path back toward the farmhouse. Once May could hear the door to the cabin close behind them, she let out a long, shaky sigh.

“You okay?” Harvey asked, taking May’s hand in his as they began the walk back home.

“I think so?” May answered honestly. “This whole day has just been so surreal and things are only going to get worse.”

“If you don’t want to rush this, we don’t have to,” Harvey said gently.

“No, no, ‘worse’ was a poor choice of words,” May admitted. “I just know that the next few days are going to be absolutely insane and I know you’re not a big fan of chaos and commotion, it’ll be even worse for you when all of the attention is on us.”

“If this is what you want, I can handle it,” Harvey assured her. “I won’t deny that it will be quite an ordeal over the next few days but to think that this time next week you’ll be my wife… well, that thought makes everything a whole lot easier to endure.”

“You’re gonna be my husband,” May said fondly, more to herself than to Harvey. “Yeah, I suppose that makes all of this craziness worth it. No one else I’d rather endure this chaos with than you.”

As they continued the long walk back to the farmhouse, they spent their time together speculating about what the town’s reactions would be and what they could expect in the coming days. May was feeling butterflies all over again as the reality of what was happening finally began to sink in. Every so often her eyes would travel to the Mermaid Pendant around Harvey’s neck and she would squeeze Harvey’s hand in hers just so she could feel the metal of her engagement ring press against her finger. The next few days were likely going to be the craziest she had ever endured, but as long as she had Harvey to share it with, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try to go for the marriage timeline in-game, where you get married after 3 days, but I wanted to try and at least provide some reasoning and justification for it. I always try to stick to canon whenever possible and thought it might be fun to explain WHY they get married in just 3 short days.


	45. ATTN: RESIDENTS OF PELICAN TOWN redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelican Town is abuzz about the sudden and unexpected wedding announcement for May and Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in the entire series that does not feature May nor Harvey.

**Fall 24**

On the morning of the 24th of fall, the villagers of Pelican Town were greeted by two very interesting notes left in town square. The first was a handwritten note attached to the door of the clinic; 'Emergencies Only'. It was a curious note to find on the door of the clinic, since Harvey had never before limited access to the clinic this way. However, this strange note was very quickly explained by the second note which was pinned in the center in the community bulletin board. It was an official notice from Mayor Lewis printed on shockingly bright purple paper to catch the attention of the entire town. These types of notes were usually for major announcements in town, the type that shake the town dynamic drastically. The last time an official notice was posted to the community bulletin board like this was during the last week of winter the previous year to announce the impending arrival of May to Runaway Farm, so when the villagers of Pelican Town were faced with an official announcement from Mayor Lewis, they knew something special was going to happen.

_ATTN: RESIDENTS OF PELICAN TOWN_

_As Mayor of Pelican Town, it is my honor and privilege to announce the engagement of Doctor Harvey Higgins to May Reed. A wedding ceremony will be held in town square on the morning of the 27th of Fall to join these two in matrimony. I extend my deepest congratulations to the both of them._

_-Mayor Lewis_

The first to see this announcement was, surprisingly, Shane. He had passed by the community bulletin board every single morning on his way to work at JojaMart and yet he never really bothered to pay the board much attention. This morning, however, he couldn’t help but notice the bright purple announcement and he knew the significance behind it. Although he couldn’t fathom what might be happening around town that would be so important, he couldn’t help his curiosity as he inspected the notice. As his eyes scanned the announcement, his mind went through a whirlwind of activity. It was a slow start, but he was finally starting to become friends with May and was beginning to consider her a friend of his… or at the very least more than an acquaintance. It was complicated and yet Shane couldn’t help the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that this would only complicate things further. It was clear to him that Harvey didn’t like him and that he didn’t feel comfortable with the two of them hanging out together. With a feeling of immense uneasiness, Shane continued on his way to JojaMart with a scowl, at this point he could probably kiss his friendship with May goodbye.

The next to see this notice was Caroline when she stepped outside with a stack of coupons to pin to the bulletin board for Pierre’s shop. She had stepped outside in her slippers and dressing gown, only expecting to be outside just long enough to display the coupons and run back inside; fifteen seconds tops. She faltered for a moment when she saw the purple notice and she clutched her chest as she read the announcement in complete shock. The stack of coupons that she had been holding dropped to the floor and began to blow away in the light autumn breeze, but she hardly noticed as her mind processed what she had just read.

“PIERRE!” Caroline bellowed. “Pierre, get out here right now, you will _not_ believe this!!!”

Within seconds, Pierre came running outside of the shop, his glasses slightly askew in his haste, to see what was the matter. Caroline wordlessly pointed to the purple notice on the bulletin board, too speechless to explain herself. Pierre muttered the announcement under his breath as he read and his eyes got slightly wider with each word he read until his eyes were as wide as Caroline’s.

“Wow…” Pierre said quietly, still in shock at what he had just read. “I knew they had a good thing going, but that’s just… I mean, is it just me or is that a bit… fast?”

"Pierre, they're in love," Caroline said wistfully, remembering her own whirlwind engagement. "We got married quickly as well, I know it was a long time ago but I’m _sure_ you haven’t forgotten.”

“O-of course not,” Pierre stammered. “How could I forget the best time of my life, dear?”

Caroline narrowed her eyes slightly, unsure if Pierre’s answer was given earnestly or sarcastically.

“Well this is _really_ big news, Pierre, I wonder if we’re the first to find out about it?” Caroline asked as a greedy smirk spread across her lips. She couldn’t deny the power that she felt in this moment, being one of the first people to get their hands on such a hot, juicy piece of town gossip. “Start getting the shop ready, I’ve got some phone calls to make.”

Caroline and Pierre swiftly re-entered the shop and Pierre immediately set to work prepping the store for the morning while Caroline rushed over to the phone. The obvious first call was directly to the source, Farmer May, but it wasn’t at all surprising when the call went straight to voicemail. The next logical choice would be Harvey, but she kept thinking about the sign on the clinic door that read ‘Emergencies Only’. Next in line would have to be Jodi, then Marnie, then Evelyn… well, basically everyone else in town. Caroline suddenly had a very busy morning ahead of her.

In less than fifteen minutes, Jodi and Marnie had rushed over to meet Caroline by the bulletin board, Marnie still had her foam rollers in her hair and Jodi had dressed in such a hurry that the buttons of her shirt were crooked where she missed one completely. Caroline met Jodi and Marnie outside of the shop next to the bulletin board, standing back so that they could read the notice for themselves. The minute they stopped reading, both women let out almost identical squeals of giddy excitement.

“They’re getting _married_?!” Jodi squealed in disbelief. “It seems so fast, they only just started dating at the end of summer, right?”

“Middle of summer,” Marnie corrected her immediately. “May’s birthday… but they kept it a secret for awhile so none of us knew until the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies when they started making out on the beach together.”

“Oh, yes, I _do_ remember that,” Jodi answered with a light giggle. “Not a very long courtship, but I suppose they really do love each other. You can tell right away. I mean, no one else in town has been able to get Doctor Harvey to open up like that, they must really have something special.”

“I’m just so excited that we’re finally going to have a wedding in town!” Marnie shrieked, dancing on the spot in her excitement. “Oh, I just love weddings and it feels like it’s been so long since this town has seen one. I can’t even remember the last one, it’s been so long.”

“Robin and Demetrius’ wedding, twenty-something years ago,” Caroline answered immediately. Her memory for town gossip was usually incredibly reliable. “It’s been quite awhile since we’ve had a wedding here, this is _huge_ news right now.”

“I don’t wanna be the one to say it, but… who here thought the first wedding in over two decades would be Harvey’s?” Marnie asked hesitantly. Jodi and Caroline looked equally hesitant to answer, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that no one in a million years would have expected Harvey of all people to be the next in town to get married.

“So… which one of us is going to fake an emergency to get Doctor Harvey out here to talk to him directly?” Caroline asked deviously. “I’m not above pretending to have chest pains.”

“I am,” Marnie answered seriously. “It was one thing to flock to his office for a little gossip when they were dating, but he’s made it pretty clear that today is for emergencies only and that’s just not something I want to joke about.”

“Yeah, I already feel bad for what happened after the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, I think it’s best to just let them enjoy a quiet morning,” Jodi agreed. “They’re probably already incredibly busy with wedding plans.”

“Fine,” Caroline replied with a huff, folding her arms across her chest with an annoyed expression on her face.

As the three ladies stood in front of the notice board, they looked over to see Evelyn hobbling toward them, pushing George in his wheelchair.

“Good morning, Evelyn!” Jodi said pleasantly, waving to them as they approached the bulletin board. “And Happy Birthday, George!” As George and Evelyn approached, George let out a loud groan at being wished a ‘Happy Birthday’.

“Can’t I go a single year without anyone in this town wishing me a daggum ‘Happy Birthday’?” George complained miserably.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jodi apologized, but Evelyn waved it off with a kind smile.

“Nothing to be sorry about, dear,” Evelyn said sweetly. “He always gets grumpy on his birthday, it’s not your fault.”

“Unfortunately you might get more birthday wishes with how many people will be checking the community bulletin board today,” Marnie went on, gesturing toward the purple announcement. Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline all cleared the way so that Evelyn could get a good look.

“Yes, Caroline called me about it this morning!” Evelyn replied happily. “Thank you for calling me, I was just so shocked by what you told me that I couldn’t wait another minute to come out here to see it for myself.”

“You and me both,” Marnie joked, gesturing to her hair which was still in rollers.

Evelyn squinted as she leaned forward to get a better look at the notice, her eyesight just wasn’t what it used to be and it was harder for her to read small print. As she leaned over trying to read it, George patted her gently on the shoulder.

“Oh for crying out loud, Evie, I’ll read it to you,” George grunted. His eyesight was quite a bit better than hers and he often found himself helping her out with reading the small print of flyers, pill bottles, and recipes.

As George read the flyer aloud to Evelyn, the smile on her face became larger and larger until he had finished and Evelyn was beside herself with joy.

“Oh, Georgie, that’s _wonderful_ news!” Evelyn cried as a small trail of tears began to slide down her cheeks.

“Evie, you’re not crying are you?” George asked in disbelief.

“I’m just… so... _happy_ … for him…” Evelyn replied, trying her best to subdue the happy tears that were now pouring from her eyes. “He’s always been such a lonely soul, I’ve prayed that he’d find just the right person to make him happy and my prayers have been answered. Thank Yoba for Farmer May. Henry would be so delighted.”

“Henry _would_ be very proud,” George agreed with a small nod. “And I guess it’s nice that the doctor found himself a nice girl to take care of him. Maybe he’ll stop being so harsh with me.”

“Dear, he’s harsh on you because he cares about your health,” Evelyn pointed out with a smirk.

George grumbled under his breath as Evelyn waved goodbye to Marnie, Jodi, and Caroline and walked back to their home. The three ladies stuck around just a bit longer to continue gossiping and just as Marnie and Jodi were about to head back home, they saw Penny, Vincent, and Jas crossing town square toward the museum.

“Mom!” Vincent shouted when he saw Jodi, sprinting across town square when he saw his mother. He practically tackled her as he wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug.

Penny and Jas were a bit slower, but eventually caught up to the rest of the group. Jas stood very close to Marnie, positioning herself behind her to hide from view of Caroline and Jodi.

“What’s going on this morning, ladies?” Penny asked curiously.

Neither Marnie, Jodi, nor Caroline spoke a word, instead they all shifted to allow Penny to see the announcement that had been posted on the bulletin board. As her eyes scanned the announcement, a small, subtle smile crept onto her face and she was absolutely beaming by the time she had finished reading it.

“Oh, wow, that’s just… oh my word, that’s so sweet,” Penny gushed excitedly.

“What’s going on, Miss Penny?” Vincent asked curiously. Penny crouched down low to be on the same level as Vincent and Jas and beckoned them both over to her.

“It looks like there’s going to be a wedding!” Penny said excitedly. Vincent immediately stuck his tongue out in disgust, he was certainly at the age now where love and romance was considered ‘gross’. Jas, however, gave a soft gasp of excitement.

“Who’s getting married, Miss Penny?” she asked curiously.

“Doctor Harvey and Farmer May,” Penny answered. “They love each other very much and now they’re going to get married! Isn’t that exciting?”

“I don’t like Doctor Harvey,” Vincent blurted out bluntly, causing Jodi to gasp. “He always gives me shots and yucky medicine or makes my scrapes burn when he puts that dumb stuff all over it.”

“Now, Vincent, he’s just doing his job to keep you healthy, that’s no reason to say you don’t like him,” Penny said gently.

“I like Farmer May, she’s really nice to me,” Jas cut in. “She gave me all of her eggs at the Egg Festival.”

“How about this, why don’t we get started on making wedding cards for them!” Penny suggested excitedly. “We can stop by the trailer for me to grab some craft supplies and then we’ll head over to the library and make some beautiful cards… what do you think?”

“Can I draw a dinosaur on it?!” Vincent asked excitedly.

“You’ll each get the chance to make your own card, I suppose you can draw whatever you’d like,” Penny replied thoughtfully. “Jas, what about you? What would you like to draw on your card?”

“I wanna draw hearts all over mine because they’re in love,” Jas replied with a girlish giggle. Once more, Vincent stuck out his tongue as he began making over-exaggerated gagging noises.

“Alright, Vincent, that’s enough,” Jodi scolded. “Follow Miss Penny for your lessons today and make good choices today, okay?”

“Okay, Mom,” Vincent replied sourly.

The crowd surrounding the bulletin board dispersed as Penny walked the children toward the trailer for craft supplies while Jodi, Caroline, and Marnie all returned to their homes to properly get ready for the day. Marnie’s hair was still in rollers, Caroline was still in her slippers and dressing gown, and Jodi hadn’t actually eaten any breakfast for the morning in her haste.

As the morning went on, more and more villagers who crossed town square were stopped in front of the bulletin board for a peek at the new message and the reactions were mostly positive, however there were a few villagers that weren’t entirely overjoyed by the news. Clint saw the announcement and sighed deeply, conflicted about how to feel. Of course he was the first villager in town to know about the possibility of their engagement since he had made the ring, but even he wasn’t prepared for how quickly it would take place. When he had last spoken to Harvey, he had made it sound like it would be quite some time until an engagement happened. With a long, wistful sigh, Clint left the notice board and headed back toward his shop with his head hung low. Later that morning, Pam passed by the notice and stopped in her tracks when the hint of bright purple caught her eye. Maybe Lewis was finally announcing plans to fix the old, abandoned bus that he promised he would fix years ago. However, when Pam read what the notice was actually about, she scoffed. Harvey may have had everyone else in this town fooled, especially poor Farmer May, but he couldn’t fool Pam. She had heard directly from Harvey’s ex Gwen that he was a possessive, manipulative, controlling creep and Pam would never be able to trust him after she had heard all of that. What reason would Gwen have to lie about something like that? Not to mention that he always seemed incredibly judgemental regarding her health. What business was it of his if she went drinking at the saloon every night or didn’t monitor her vegetable intake?! Pam shook her head and sighed as she stepped away from the bulletin board, she only hoped that poor May knew what she was getting herself into. 

Around 11:00 that morning, Gus left the Stardrop Saloon for a quick run to Pierre’s. He was running low on flour and needed to stock up before the saloon opened at noon. As he crossed town square toward Pierre’s, his heart began to race as he saw the purple announcement tacked to the community bulletin board. Almost always, these announcements were good news about a major shift in community dynamic and Gus always welcomed exciting developments in town. The most recent bulletin from Mayor Lewis had been to announce the arrival of Farmer May and her addition to Pelican Town had proved to be one of the best things that had happened in quite some time. She was helping out quite a bit around town, making friends, breathing new life into the old farm, and more importantly she was providing Doctor Harvey with some much needed companionship. It made Gus happy to see Harvey’s sadness melt away with May in his life. As Gus approached the announcement he tried to guess what it could be and as his thoughts drifted to Farmer May and Doctor Harvey, he suspected that he might know the answer. The minute he read the word ‘engagement’, he let out a loud, celebratory whoop. It was difficult to read the rest of the announcement while tears of joy had suddenly filled his eyes, but he did his best to wipe them away with the backs of his hands as he read the rest of the announcement. Gus jumped in surprise when the door to Pierre’s shop opened and Caroline stepped out with a wide grin.

“Just read the good news, eh, Gus?” Caroline asked with a smirk. “I could hear your celebrating from inside the shop.”

“This is the best news I’ve read in a _long_ time,” Gus replied as he tried to hold back a sob. “I’m just so… I’m so happy for the both of them.”

“Gus, are you crying?” Caroline asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t help it!” Gus wailed, finally letting out a delighted sob. “I knew there was something special about Farmer May when she moved here, I just knew it. Doctor H has been alone for so long, she’s just the kinda nice, sweet girl he needed. They really are perfect for each other. And hey, here’s something special, they had their very first date together at _my_ saloon! And now they’re getting married! I feel so honored just to be a part of their history book. Years from now they can look at my saloon and remember fondly that it all started there. What can I say, I’m a romantic at heart.”

“You can say that again,” Caroline replied with an amused smirk. “I’ve never seen you so elated.”

“I love seeing this community come together, Pelican Town’s been my home for so long and it just warms my heart to see life moving on here,” Gus continued, his delighted expression still very much in place. “It feels like life has been at a stand-still for so long, nothing exciting has happened in quite some time. The last wedding we had was, what, 20 years ago? More than that?”

“More than that,” Caroline confirmed with a nod. “It’s definitely been awhile.”

“Oh, I just love weddings,” Gus replied with a dreamy sigh. “I haven’t had the chance to cater a wedding in a very, very long time, I’m ready to go. Yoba, do you think they need me to cater it? It’s in three days, for goodness sake, they’ll probably need catering!”

“Huh… maybe you should call them up and ask,” Caroline said thoughtfully. Realization seemed to strike her that although _she_ didn’t have an excuse to call up May or Harvey, Gus certainly did… and if she happened to be standing nearby to overhear the conversation, well that just couldn’t be helped.

“I dunno,” Gus said uncertainly. “If they need my services I’m gonna bet they’ll call me and let me know about it. Doctor H has made it clear that he’s only taking on emergencies today, they’re probably really busy this morning.”

“Exactly, they’re incredibly busy, they need help,” Caroline goaded him further. “Take the initiative, get the ball rolling. I’ve tried reaching May on her phone, but it goes straight to voicemail. Maybe you should call Doctor Harvey’s emergency line and see if you can reach him. I mean, this feels like an emergency, Gus, you _need_ to know if you’re catering this wedding or not. Help them out and take one less worry off of their minds.”

“I mean… if May’s phone went straight to voicemail, she probably has her phone off on purpose,” Gus reasoned. Just as Caroline opened her mouth to encourage Gus further, Robin walked up behind her and cut in, causing Caroline to jump in surprise.

“Damn right she did it on purpose,” Robin remarked to Gus. “To make sure she can enjoy a quiet, stress-free morning with her fiancée on the first day of their engagement without the whole town badgering them.” Once Caroline had recovered from the sudden arrival of Robin, her expression twisted in annoyance. She knew that Robin was making a jab at her with that little comment.

“And I’m sure you’d know _all_ about what’s going on, don’t you?” Caroline asked haughtily.

“I would hope so, I’m the official wedding planner,” Robin answered casually. Caroline tried very hard to not let her jealousy show, but she couldn’t deny that it was difficult to stand back and watch how close Robin and May had become. “Now, with that being said, I’m actually glad I ran into you two. As I’m sure you gathered from the announcement, there’s not a whole lot of time to plan this and I want to handle the bulk of the wedding planning so that they can enjoy as much of their engagement as possible. I’m gonna need some help.”

“Whatever you need,” Gus answered right away. “I’ll assume you need me for catering, consider it done. I’m already gonna be making quite a bit for the Spirit’s Eve festival that night, I’ll just pull an all-nighter and get everything ready for both events.”

“Gus, don’t over-exert yourself, if you need assistance or something, please don’t hesitate to ask for help,” Robin cautioned him. “You’re gonna be working on two major events in a single day, it’s not the end of the world if you need a few assistants.”

“I’ll definitely be able to count on Emily for some help and I’m sure Penny wouldn’t mind, she’s a sweet kid,” Gus commented. “Not the best chef in the valley, but she can help me stay organized and keep me on schedule so that I can just cook without worrying about the small stuff. I’ll make it happen, Robin, don’t you worry about me.”

“And what do you need from me?” Caroline asked hopefully. As much as she was starting to dislike Robin’s snippy attitude lately and her superiority complex over being May’s best friend, she couldn’t deny that she felt a rush of excitement at the idea of being needed for the wedding.

“Ah, yes, Caroline, we’re gonna need some decorations,” Robin said thoughtfully. “I know it’s short notice for flowers, but gimme all you’ve got. Work with Evelyn and between the two of you, we need just about every flower in the valley you can find. We’ll need two small bouquets for myself and Maru-”

“Why do _you_ two need bouquets?” Caroline cut in.

“Maid of Honor and Best Woman,” Robin answered smugly. “We gotta have _something_. Anyway, of course we’ll also need a large bouquet for May as well. We’ll need a boutonniere for Harvey, some flower petals for Jas to sprinkle down the aisle since she’ll be the Flower Girl, and then any remaining flowers you have will be used to decorate. We’ll also need ribbons, lace, bows… whatever you can dream of, I’ll let you take the reins on decorations and flowers. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Gus, if you need any help just be sure to ask for it. I’m sure Evelyn, Jodi, and Marnie would all be thrilled to pitch it, just make it happen. You’re in charge.”

“You got it,” Caroline replied with a nod. She might not be working directly with May to arrange wedding plans, but it did at least feel nice to be in charge of _something_.

“Okay, catering’s covered, decorations are covered, what’s next,” Robin mumbled under her breath, ticking them off on her fingers.

“Will there need to be a photographer?” Gus asked eagerly. He seemed incredibly excited to have any part at all in the wedding planning process.

“Yes! Thank you, Gus!” Robin replied, smacking her palm against her forehead in realization. “You guys let me know if you have any questions or need any help, but for now I’ll assume you have everything handled. I gotta go find wherever Haley ran off to and hunt down Sam to ask him about music. Gotta track down Jodi and Marnie to see if Vincent and Jas can be Flower Girl and Ring Bearer, gotta call the bridal boutique in Zuzu City to see if May and I can make a trip there tomorrow to try and pick up a dress… too much to do!”

“I can talk to Jodi and Marnie about Vincent and Jas,” Caroline offered. “I was just speaking with them this morning, I’m sure the kids would be delighted to be a part of the wedding. Let me at least take _that_ off of your plate.”

“Thanks, Caroline, that would be great,” Robin answered, heaving a long sigh of relief.

“And I know that Sam usually likes to practice his guitar in the afternoons, your best bet will be to find him at home,” Caroline added.

“Awesome, thanks a lot,” Robin replied. “You two have a great afternoon and thanks again for your help!”

Robin, Gus, and Caroline all waved to each other as they parted ways and Robin continued through town square until she reached Jodi’s house. She knocked urgently on the door and stood back, but there was no answer. She knocked once more, even louder, and yet there still was no answer. Under any other circumstances, Robin would probably shrug and move on, assuming that no one was home. However, she could hear the sounds of a guitar being played inside and knew that Sam had to be in there and just couldn’t hear the door over the sounds of his guitar. It felt incredibly wrong to do this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Robin lifted up one of the potted plants in front of Jodi’s house to find the hidden spare key that she knew was there and carefully unlocked the door. The living room and kitchen appeared to be empty, Jodi was probably out running errands and Vincent was likely at school for the day. Robin could hear the sounds of Sam’s guitar even louder once she stepped inside and the noise was all coming from Sam’s bedroom, the door of which was shut. Robin certainly didn’t want to barge in on Sam so she gave the knocking one last attempt. She banged on Sam’s door as hard as she could and heard a sudden, loud shout of surprise from Sam as well as the screeching sound of guitar strings. A sudden thump, a yelp from Sam, a few muttered curse words, and some shuffling sounds later and the door to Sam’s room opened and he appeared quite a bit flustered.

“Oh, hey, Mrs. Bennett!” Sam greeted her, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Hey, Sam!” Robin replied pleasantly. “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had heard anything about Harvey and May this morning.”

“Uh, I heard my mom talking about them on the phone this morning, but I didn’t really catch all of it,” Sam admitted. “I was pretty much half-asleep, so… I dunno, I think it was something about them needing a new engine or something? I didn’t even know they had a car.”

“They’re engaged, Sam,” Robin clarified with an amused chuckle.

“Wait, what?!” Sam called out in surprise. “Like, _engaged_ engaged?!”

“What other kind is there?” Robin asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

“Wow, way to go, Uncle Doctor!” Sam replied with an impressed smirk.

“And I’m sure you also haven’t heard that they’re actually getting married in three days, on Spirit’s Eve,” Robin went on.

“Wow, that legit sounds like the most awesome day to get married,” Sam said with a nod of approval. “If I ever get married, I think I’d want it to be on Spirit’s Eve, too, you could wear a costume to your own wedding.”

“You’re getting distracted, Sam, focus,” Robin said seriously. “What I need from you is all of your music equipment that you set up at the luau every year. We’re going to need music for the wedding and reception, would you mind being in charge of that?” Robin cringed at putting Sam ‘in charge’ of anything, but she had to admit that he was the most qualified for the job.

“Totally!” Sam replied excitedly. “I could totally DJ their wedding, don’t even worry about it, Mrs. Bennet, I got your back.”

“And while you’re at it, do you think you can also help set up some kind of dance floor once the wedding ceremony ends, just before the reception begins? I don’t really help set up the dance floor for the luau but I know that you do. Think you can make it happen?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam said excitedly, though he immediately cringed. “I mean _heck_ yeah. Sorry, Mrs. B.”

“Sam, you’re a grown ass adult, you don’t have to apologize for cursing in front of me,” Robin replied with a chuckle. “Plus ‘hell’ isn’t even a proper curse word, for fuck’s sake.” Sam immediately blushed the moment Robin uttered the word ‘fuck’. She had a feeling it wasn’t a word that was often used in his household.

“I’ll ask Seb and Abby to help out with the music and the dance floor, together we’ve got this,” Sam continued, though he still looked a bit flustered.

“Thanks, Sam,” Robin replied with genuine appreciation. “You’re a good kid. I don’t tell you that enough. I’m glad you and Sebby are such good friends, thanks for always being there for him.”

“No prob, Mrs. Bennett, he’s my best bro!” Sam said excitedly.

“Keep me posted if there’s anything you need from me or if there are any problems. Tonight I’ll send you a list of some songs you’ll definitely need to play, like the one for their first dance, so keep an eye out for that. Otherwise I’m just gonna trust that you have everything taken care of,” Robin confirmed. Sam just flashed her a thumbs up and a wide, exuberant grin.

As Robin left Sam’s room to head back into town, she couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit nervous about leaving Sam in charge of something so important, especially since he was notorious for being easily distracted and a bit unorganized, but she didn’t have much of a choice. Robin couldn’t think about that now, next on her list was to find Haley.

It was a good thirty minutes of searching and asking around before Robin was able to locate Haley, finally she had noticed a glint of bright blonde hair near the fountain by the old community center and saw that Haley was seated on the edge of the fountain eating her lunch. Well, Robin wasn’t sure you could even call it ‘lunch’, it was just a nutrition bar, a small bowl of fruit salad, and a bottle of water. As Robin approached her, Haley glanced up from her lunch and wrinkled her nose slightly. Robin had noticed that Haley didn’t care much to talk to anyone over the age of 25.

“Hey, do you have a minute?” Robin asked casually. “I was wondering if you saw the announcement on the town bulletin board this morning.” Robin had to assume that she had, she would’ve had to pass the bulletin board on the way from her house to the fountain and there was no way anyone could miss a bright purple notice and yet the confused expression on Haley’s face told Robin that she had most certainly missed it.

“Oh, I never pay much attention to the bulletin board,” Haley admitted flippantly.

“Not even the big, bright purple announcements from Mayor Lewis?” Robin asked, unable to help the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Thankfully the sarcasm went unnoticed.

“Emily usually lets me know what’s going on around town,” Haley replied with a small shrug. “Why, what’s going on? Is Mayor Lewis finally retiring or something?”

“Actually, it was a wedding announcement… for Harvey and May,” Robin answered.

“They’re getting _married_?!” Haley shrieked excitedly. Her shriek was so ear-splittingly high-pitched that Robin had to plug her ears for a moment. Robin sincerely hoped that she and Maru hadn’t sounded this bad when they reacted to the news.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so adorable, wow,” Haley gushed. “I always thought the doctor was gay. I was, like, so surprised when he showed up at the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies with the new farmer because, like, she’s actually kinda cute. I mean, not like _cute_ cute, she’s a little plain, but like, she’s not ugly either. A little out of the doctor’s league, if I’m being honest, but good for him, I guess. Like I said, I always thought he was gay or asexual or something since I never really saw him with anyone. Good for them, that’s kinda cute. It’s adorable that even old people can fall in love and get married.”

The entire time Haley spoke, Robin was fighting incredibly hard to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Haley was a sweet kid, she really was, but she was also just a bit shallow and tactless. The minute Haley mused about ‘old people’ falling in love, Robin lost the battle and rolled her eyes but thankfully Haley was too aloof to notice.

“Yeah, so, uh…” Robin began, not entirely sure what to do with everything Haley had just unloaded, so she decided it would be best to just barrel right past it. “What I actually wanted to talk to you about was the wedding. It’s coming up in three days, it’s gonna be on Saturday, and we could really use a photographer.”

“I have a photographer friend in the city, I’m sure she’d be happy to help,” Haley answered sweetly. “We swap pictures all the time, she’s actually really good.”

“Uh, actually I was thinking that, um… that _you_ could do the photography?” Robin asked uncertainly. She thought she had made that bit clear, but apparently she hadn’t.

“Oh wow, oh my gosh, I didn’t even think of that!” Haley gasped excitedly. “I’ve _always_ wanted to photograph a wedding!”

“Well, here’s your chance,” Robin replied. “If you’re up for it, I’d love to have you photograph the entire ceremony, do some portraits with May, Harvey, and the wedding party during the shift from ceremony to reception, then snag some good candid shots of everyone at the reception. Think you can handle it?”

“Definitely,” Haley answered confidently.

Robin waved goodbye to Haley and began her trek back up the mountain to make some phone calls and to start ironing out some of the finer details of the ceremony and reception. There was still so much to do and just not enough time to do it in. Thankfully, the services were all being taken care of between Gus, Caroline, Sam, and Haley and she was hopeful that they would each be able to handle it on their own or seek the help that they needed. Once Robin arrived back at the cabin, she opened the door to the aroma of tomatoes, garlic, basil, and oregano… marinara sauce was cooking in the kitchen.

“Good afternoon, dear!” Demetrius called out from the kitchen. Robin stepped inside to see Demetrius stirring a crock pot filled with red sauce. “I know the next few days are gonna be really busy for you, so I figured I’d handle dinner for the next few nights. I was thinking spaghetti tonight, whaddya say?”

Robin was never one to get emotional or lose her composure, but in this moment she couldn’t help it. Robin burst into tears and flung her arms around Demetrius’ neck, causing him to stumble just a bit.

“Whoa, hey, everything okay?” Demetrius asked in great concern.

“It’s just been a looong day and it’s gonna be a really stressful few days after this, and I… I just appreciate you taking care of me,” Robin cried against his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re doing the hard part, I’m just making dinner,” Demetrius replied sweetly. “I see how much work you and Maru are putting into this wedding and it’s such a great thing you’re doing for them. If I can make life easier in little ways, I’m happy to do it.”

Robin continued to sob against Demetrius’ shoulder, it was oddly soothing to do. It wasn’t until she heard Sebastian’s door creak open and heard loud footsteps stomping down the hall that she stopped and looked over to the hallway to see Sebastian sulk into the kitchen looking annoyed.

“What now?” Sebastian asked with a weary sigh. The night before he had walked in on Harvey, May, Maru, Robin, and Demetrius all huddled around the table gushing about an engagement and now his mother was crying for who knows what reason. He was starting to dread walking into the kitchen out of fear of what he might walk into next.

“Just trying to juggle all these wedding plans,” Robin answered, wiping her eyes hastily on the backs of her hands. “Hey, while I’ve got you, Sam might be calling you soon to get your help for the wedding day.”

“Yeah, I know, he already called me and woke me up,” Sebastian replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“So you’ll do it?” Robin asked hesitantly.

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Sebastian replied shortly. Before Robin could say another word, Sebastian turned on his heels and sulked back down the hall and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

As Sebastian flopped back down onto his bed, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment toward his mother. For the last few days it seemed like all she could talk about was Farmer May and Doctor Harvey… or ‘Kitten’ and ‘Doctor Boyfriend’ as she so annoyingly referred to them as. It was the only topic of discussion at the dinner table and he seemed to be the only person in the house that didn’t have anything to contribute to the subject. With his mother and sister being such close friends to May and Harvey, it was inevitable that they would obsess over talk of proposals and weddings. Still, it was incredibly annoying to be faced with it so much during the course of the day and it was only going to get worse over the next few days. Even Sam was calling him to talk about it now. With an annoyed grunt, Sebastian picked up his phone and decided to call Abigail on a whim. Maybe he could at least vent to her about it, perhaps she would understand.

“Hey, loser,” Abigail answered jokingly.

“Hey, dork,” Sebastian replied, equally jokingly.

“Okay, random question, have you heard about the doc and the farmer getting engaged?” Abigail asked conversationally. Sebastian let out a long, frustrated sigh. He couldn’t even escape it from Abigail.

“Geez, what the hell was _that_ about?” Abigail asked defensively.

“Nothing, it’s just that... “ Sebastian began, but trailed off. He didn’t want Abigail to feel guilty just for asking a simple question, it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know how much he despised this topic of conversation. “It’s just that it’s all I’ve heard about for the last few days, my family won’t shut up about it.”

“Wait, you knew about this _days_ ago?!” Abigail asked in shock. Abigail always vehemently denied any similarities between herself and her mother but Sebastian always noticed when she was in the mood for gossip. He would never call it to her attention and risk facing her wrath, but it was funny how many similarities were there.

“Yeah, it’s all my mom and sister have been talking about,” Sebastian grunted in response. “They even ran outside like children last night to watch the balloon for almost an hour.”

“So that hot air balloon I saw last night, Doctor Harvey and May were up there?” Abigail asked in awe.

“Apparently,” Sebastian answered carelessly. “Maru mentioned something about it, but I wasn’t really paying attention. They showed up at my house last night, I about jumped outta my skin when I walked into the kitchen and everyone just stared at me like I was interrupting some kinda secret society meeting or some bullshit.”

“Wow, I keep forgetting that Maru and Harvey are such good friends,” Abigail mused. “Feels kinda weird, isn’t he _way_ older than she is?”

“Yeah, and my mom’s _way_ older than May,” Sebastian added. “It’s really weird, but whatever. The doctor and May end up coming over a lot, so I have a feeling it’s only gonna get worse once they get married. At least it’s not _horrible_ , I get to pick Harvey’s brain about Solarian Chronicles when he’s not busy talking to Maru. He’s not that bad, actually.”

“I got to do the same thing when they came over for dinner to my place,” Abigail commented. “Though I doubt that’ll ever happen again, it was _so_ awkward. Seriously, the Solarian Chronicles talk was the only tolerable part of that entire night.”

“Awkward?” Sebastian asked curiously. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Abigail answered honestly. “Just my parents up to their usual bullshit and making things really uncomfortable by saying stupid shit and fighting with each other.”

The rest of the phone call turned into a 45 minute rant between Abigail and Sebastian about their parents (or step-parent, in Sebastian’s case) and by the end of it they were both laughing and feeling quite a bit better than they had when the call started.

While Sebastian was on the phone with Abigail, Robin had already recovered from her earlier meltdown and had sat down at the kitchen table with Maru to continue making as many wedding plans as possible. With the bigger picture stuff out of the way, it was time to focus on the many details; the things that could easily get overlooked or slip between the cracks if they weren’t careful. First things first, they needed a guest list. It was a pretty safe bet to assume that everyone in Pelican Town would be in attendance, especially on the day of a town festival when most people were usually home, but you just never knew who would have plans or who would elect to skip the wedding. Villagers like Marlon or Linus would actually be quite difficult to predict. Phone calls would have to be made around town for an accurate headcount. Not only that, but there was the potential for outsiders as well. Maru could say with relative certainty that Harvey would likely not be inviting anybody at all. With no family and a very short list of med school friends that he still speaks to, and mostly on a professional level, she found it unlikely that he would be inviting anybody. May, on the other hand, was just starting to mend her relationship with her parents and would no doubt be inviting them to the wedding. As far as any friends of hers from her Joja days, Robin couldn’t recall if May ever mentioned anyone of importance, but she couldn’t rule it out. Robin sent May a quick text that read _‘send me a list of anyone outside of town you would like to invite to the wedding’_ . May answered back almost immediately and Robin’s heart sank when she read the response; _‘only my mom and dad, but I can’t get a hold of them. I don’t think they’re gonna make it :( ’_.


	46. Bachelor/-ette Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding plans have been made, impromptu bachelor and bachelorette parties are thrown the night before the wedding whether May and Harvey wanted them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be a chapter of nothing but wedding plans that included Robin and May’s trip to Zuzu City to buy the dress but it ended up being a really boring chapter, so we’re skipping ahead to the night before the wedding! This is the LAST CHAPTER before their wedding!!! ^.^  
> CW: drunk characters

**Fall 26**

The few days that followed May and Harvey’s engagement were a whirlwind of activity. Robin took on the brunt of the work and handled the majority of the wedding plans, but of course there was still the matter of the dress. Thankfully, Robin and May found time to make it to Zuzu City for an afternoon to visit a bridal boutique and they were able to walk away with a rather lovely dress. It was a relief to find an acceptable option at all with it being so last minute, but the stars seemed to align and May found a beautiful sheath gown, covered in delicate lace, accented with crystal beading. May was never fond of the idea of strapless wedding gowns and was pleased to find a dress with lace shoulder straps that looked both dainty and elegant. It wasn’t necessarily May’s dream wedding dress, but she wasn’t entirely sure she even cared anymore. Back when she was with Chad, she had wanted a fairy-tale ballgown so large and poofy that it would make it impossible to walk through doorways. Now, the dress hardly mattered. The gown she ended up with was classic, lovely, and a bit simple which made it perfect for her wedding with Harvey.

The dress wasn’t even May’s biggest worry, after all. For three days straight, May attempted to get in touch with her parents, but it was no use. She had remembered them mentioning that they would be going on another cruise at the end of fall and she assumed that this was the reason they were unreachable. Most likely they were in a place with limited cell service and just weren’t receiving her voicemails or texts. They would be in for quite a surprise when they returned home to find a number of missed calls and messages announcing that their only daughter got married without them. Harvey had offered to postpone the wedding to make sure that they could attend, but May turned him down. She still agreed with their reasoning for getting married so quickly, but it stung just a little that she was finally beginning to mend her relationship with her parents and now she couldn’t reach them to tell them about the wedding.

The day before the wedding was spent with Robin finalizing all of the last-minute details and checking in with Gus, Caroline, Sam, and Haley to make sure they had everything they needed for the following day. So far, everything seemed to be running smoothly as all four of them confirmed that they were ready to go. It was surprising to Robin when Gus of all people threw out a suggestion to hold bachelor and bachelorette parties for May and Harvey, since he was already so bogged down with cooking preparations for both the wedding as well as Spirit’s Eve. It was as though he were a glutton for punishment and wanted to add just one more obligation onto his already towering pile and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. That was just how Gus was, he wasn’t happy unless he was planning big, elaborate celebrations for the community and apparently he couldn’t turn down the chance to do three in 24 hours. Robin agreed that it could be fun, though she couldn’t help but picture how awkward and uncomfortable poor Harvey would be at a bachelor party, the thought of it caused Robin to burst into a fit of giggles. It was agreed that Harvey’s bachelor party would take place at the saloon while May’s bachelorette party would take place at Emily and Haley’s house. After the parties, Harvey would return to his apartment above the clinic and May would return home to the farmhouse so that they wouldn’t see each other again until the wedding. It was a silly tradition to not see the bride the night before the wedding, but one can’t argue with tradition.

The night before the wedding, May and Harvey got dressed and ready together at the farmhouse, their last chance to spend time together until the wedding. It was oddly quiet as they got ready for the parties, they both seemed a bit anxious and uneasy. King could certainly tell that something was wrong, he spent an unusual amount of time trying to jump up onto their legs and offer them comfort. It was sweet. When both May and Harvey were ready to leave the farmhouse, Harvey crouched down and scratched King lovingly behind the ears.

“Hey, buddy,” Harvey said affectionately, smiling fondly at King. “I guess the next time I see you, I’ll be part of the family. Is that okay with you?” Harvey chuckled at the way King’s tail wagged rapidly back and forth. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

When Harvey stood back up, he took a quick look around the farmhouse and his expression fell for a moment. May could see the sadness in his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t be returning to his home for the night. May took Harvey’s hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

“You ready?” May asked gently.

“Not really, but I don’t know that I have much of a choice,” Harvey replied with a dark chuckle.

With their fingers intertwined, Harvey and May began the walk into town, wordlessly enjoying their last moments together before the chaos began. When they arrived at town square, it was unusually quiet. There was a soft glow in the town square as dusk was reaching its end and the sun was just barely visible on the horizon. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint, muffled sounds of activity from within the saloon, no doubt the men of town were already there and ready to celebrate Harvey’s bachelor party. Harvey glanced over at the saloon and visibly cringed.

“So this is it, huh… last time we’ll see each other before tomorrow,” Harvey said nervously, still glancing at the saloon with a grimace.

“This is it,” May repeated. “You gonna be okay?”

“I-” Harvey began, but hesitated. “I guess I have to be.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” May reassured him. “Before you know it, tomorrow will be here and we’ll be getting married. You just have to get through the bachelor party and the wedding, that’s all.”

“That’s all, huh?” Harvey asked with a smirk. “I’m not exactly the best at social situations in general, but at least I’m usually able to disappear for a bit. I’ll be the focus of attention tonight in a room full of rowdy, drunk men and tomorrow we’ll both be the center of attention as we declare our love for each other in front of the entire town with so many eyes upon us. I’ll be lucky if I survive it all.”

“Just think how much worse this would be if we dragged our engagement out,” May reminded him. Harvey immediately shuddered at the thought.

“Yes, I suppose it works out for the best that this was so swift,” Harvey replied with a nod. “Still, it doesn’t make tonight any better.”

May took Harvey’s left hand in hers and planted a soft kiss on the palm of his hand, then gently closed his fingers over his palm.

“There,” May said sweetly, releasing Harvey’s hand. “Just hang onto that tonight and whenever it’s getting to be too much, just hold tight to that kiss and remember that I love you and I’m here for you, even if I can’t be with you.”

Already she could see Harvey’s grip on his left hand tighten as though he were clinging to her kiss for dear life. He leaned over and gently planted a soft, tender kiss onto May’s lips. It started as a single peck on the lips, then another, and another, and as May wrapped her arms around Harvey’s neck to kiss him more deeply, they both jumped at the sound of a loud, raucous shout coming from the saloon. Already the men were getting riled up.

“I should join them before I can’t let you go,” Harvey said sadly.

May tightened her embrace for a moment, giving one final hug to Harvey before they had to depart. She could feel a desperation in Harvey’s embrace and could feel his arms holding her more tightly than he ever had before. He didn’t want to let her go and she was equally hesitant to leave. Still, someone had to be the first to let go and she knew deep down that it would never be Harvey. It took every ounce of willpower May had to release him and when she did, she could hear the faintest sigh from Harvey.

“Have fun tonight,” May said with forced optimism. Harvey simply chuckled darkly in return.

“I love you… and I’ll miss you terribly,” Harvey said sadly.

“Love you and miss you too,” May replied.

With one final glance at each other, May and Harvey turned away and headed in opposite directions. Neither of them turned around once more as they walked toward their destinations, knowing that it would be too difficult. They would see each other again soon enough. May tried to comfort herself in the knowledge that the next time she would see Harvey would be tomorrow morning as she walked down the aisle, ready to meet him at the altar to get married.

As May approached Emily and Haley’s house, she could already hear loud talking, laughter, and high-pitched giggling. Although she knew Harvey would have a much worse evening, she wasn’t entirely thrilled at the prospect of a bachelorette party. It always just felt silly to her and a bit unnecessary, but she hoped that a bachelorette party in Pelican Town would be fairly lowkey. Most likely it would be a fun evening spent chatting with the girls and sharing some tasty food and drinks. When she entered Emily and Haley’s house, right away she was met with a collective shriek from the women and May had to cover her ears momentarily to protect her eardrums for the harsh, shrill sounds that had suddenly erupted. There was so much talking going on simultaneously that May could barely make out what was being said as the women all flocked to her.

“There she is, there’s the blushing bride!” Marnie squealed with a giddy expression.

“This is so exciting, I haven’t been to a bachelorette party in decades!” Jodi giggled.

“Welcome!” Emily said excitedly, wrapping her arms around May in a quick hug.

“Make way, best friend coming through!” Robin called out, gently pushing Emily aside as she approached May.

Right away May noticed that Robin was wearing a sash that read ‘Maid of Honor’ and was holding another that read ‘Bride’. Robin draped the sash over May’s head and positioned it across her chest, beaming at her. Behind her, Maru was wearing a sash of her own and May chuckled to see that the sash also used to read ‘Maid of Honor’ but had been written over with a permanent marker to read ‘Best Woman’. In Maru’s hands she was holding a plastic tiara with a scrap of tulle glued to it to look like a veil. As Maru approached her, May was surprised to see that tears were rolling down Maru’s cheeks.

“What’s the matter?” May asked with concern, placing a supportive hand on Maru’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m just an emotional wreck right now, I’m ridiculous” Maru chuckled through her tears. “This is gonna sound so stupid, but giving you this tiara feels weirdly symbolic, like I’m passing the torch over to you. Harvey’s been my best friend for years and for the longest time, I was the only person he could turn to. I was his only source of comfort or validation or social connection and now… now he’s got you, and it’s wonderful. It just feels like I’m handing over the reins to you.”

“Oh no, Maru, stop, it’s way too early for me to start crying,” May choked, trying to hold back an emotional sob.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Maru laughed, trying just as hard to hold back her own tears.

To lighten the mood, Maru screwed up her face with a forced expression of seriousness and cleared her throat importantly.

“I hereby bequeath unto you one Harvey Higgins,” Maru joked with an air of formality as she placed the tiara onto May’s head. Maru bowed to her as though she were royalty and when she stood up straight, both May and Maru burst into a fit of giggles and tears. The rest of the ladies in the room eyed them curiously, but it hardly mattered if they understood or not.

When May and Maru finally separated, May was able to take a moment to soak in her surroundings. Her entrance into the house had been such a whirlwind that this was her first opportunity to take a look around. All of the women in town were crammed into Emily and Haley’s house which was decorated very… odd. May had to suppress a laugh at the assortment of random decorations that didn’t entirely go together, it was clear that this was a rush job. There were magenta streamers hanging from the ceiling and a banner on the wall that alternated between pale pink and blue which she suspected was intended to be a baby shower decoration. The table centerpieces were mauve vases with fake flowers sticking out from the top and the balloons that were positioned around the house were such a wide variety of colors that May was sure this was all that could be purchased with so little notice. Still, it was sweet. May found it endearing that they even tried to get decorations at the last minute for her bachelorette party.

“Quite the collection of decorations here,” May commented as her eyes fell on a mylar balloon that showed a bride and groom, but it was clear that someone had drawn a mustache on the groom with a permanent marker.

“The party store had a terrible selection, unfortunately,” Robin sighed miserably. “However they had a whole selection of dick decorations which I thought would be  _ hilarious _ , but Maru talked me out of it.”

“ _ What _ kind of decorations?!” May asked in shock.

“Oh geez, don’t get her started,” Maru groaned, rolling her eyes. “She was determined to decorate the entire house with…  _ phalluses _ … and I can’t believe I had to be the voice of reason for my mother and tell her that that’s wildly inappropriate.”

“Come on, it’s funny!” Robin chuckled heartily. “You haven’t heard of dick decorations at bachelorette parties?! And there’s even games! I was this close to buying Pin the Balls on the-”

“Okay, Mom, we get it,” Maru cut her off awkwardly.

May continued further into Emily’s house and found more ladies in the dining room where there was a table covered with food. It was certainly clear that there was an age divide at the moment; Jodi, Caroline, Marnie, and Pam had settled on the couches in the living room and Abigail, Haley, Leah, and Penny were all seated around the dining room table. Robin, Maru, and Emily seemed to be floating back and forth between the two rooms, seeing as Emily was the hostess of the party while Robin and Maru were part of the wedding party. It left May in a slightly awkward position, she wasn’t entirely sure where  _ she  _ was supposed to sit. She wasn’t a young woman in her early 20s anymore, however she wasn’t quite at the point where she felt comfortable sitting with the older women, either. Yes, her best friend was thirteen years older than her, but it was different with Robin. There wasn’t much she felt she could relate to with Jodi or Caroline but she couldn’t exactly relate to Abigail or Haley either. For the moment, May grabbed a quick plate of food and ended up sitting near the fireplace which was in an awkward middle ground. It felt appropriate, since she felt like she was socially in an awkward middle area between the two groups of ladies. While she ate from her plate of food, May could hear bits of the conversations going on in both of the rooms and as she suspected, they were two incredibly different conversations. In the living room, the older women were talking about their own weddings and marriages and, to May’s horror, even May’s upcoming marriage to Harvey.

“They really aren’t getting married that quickly, though. Do we all remember how fast Demetrius and I got married?” Robin reminded the group.

“And actually, Pierre and I got married rather quickly as well,” Caroline added.

“Kent and I, too!” Jodi piped in.

“But I don’t know, it just feels different when it’s young love,” Caroline went on. “When you’re young and stupid, you rush into things like marriage. They’re both older and wiser, it just feels incredibly fast for two grown adults who should know better.”

“Caroline, the man’s almost 37 years old, do you think he’s really gonna take his time dating for a few years before finally getting his life started?” Robin asked sarcastically. “Being young and stupid is the best time to wait because you have all the time in the world to play with. Plus, it doesn’t fuckin’ matter if it’s fast or slow or whatever, it’s obvious they’re in love with each other.”

“I’ve personally never seen Harvey so happy,” Marnie chimed in. “Just the other day I caught him whistling on his way into the clinic. For Yoba’s sake, the man had a skip in his step.”

“And let’s be fair, we’re all guilty of rushing into marriage,” Jodi agreed. “If the worst we can say is that they’re so in love that they couldn’t wait another minute, well that sounds pretty sweet and romantic to me.”

“I suppose,” Caroline sighed. “I just don’t want to see them make the same mistakes I did. Getting married quickly sounds great in the moment until twenty years later when you realize that this isn’t the same man you fell in love with. Pierre used to shower me with gifts for our anniversary. Know what he got me this year? Nothing. That morning he reminded me that the dry goods needed reorganizing on the shelves.”

“Ugh, don’t even get me started,” Robin groaned. “Wanna know what Demetrius got me for my birthday last week? A jacket. I mean, it’s a very warm and comfy jacket, I’ll give him that much, but… a jacket? For my birthday?”

“I think men just lose that romantic spark over time,” Jodi commented sadly. “In the beginning when everything is exciting and new, it’s easy to express love and affection. Fast forward twenty years when nothing is exciting, nothing is new, and all the ‘firsts’ are over, it’s hard to remember all the reasons you fell in love with that person in the first place. Life slowly becomes less exciting and becomes more of a routine. At that point, marriage is just another chore.”

“That’s why I’m  _ never  _ getting married,” Marnie said passionately. “Sitting here listening to you ladies complaining about your spouses, who needs it.”

“Who needs it,” Pam repeated in agreement.

May’s stomach churned as she listened to the conversation going on in the living room, it was actually causing her a bit of distress to hear these women talking about marriage this way. Even Robin, whose marriage to Demetrius seemed so solid, was finding reason to complain. Considering May was less than 24 hours away from her own marriage, she couldn’t listen to their conversation any longer. She twisted her body away from the living room and instead turned her attention toward the dining room. For a moment all she could hear was giggling until she overheard Emily say the words “fuck, marry, kill” and May chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She always felt this game was a bit juvenile, but it would probably be way more entertaining to eavesdrop on this game than it was to listen to the conversation in the other room.

“Okay… this time let’s go with Alex, Sam, and Sebastian,” Abigail listed off. “Penny, you’re up.”

“Can we  _ please  _ stop including my brother in these?” Maru groaned. “It’s weird no matter which answer you pick.”

“I don’t know if I want to kill anybody,” Penny said nervously.

“Come on, Penny, you have to pick, that’s how the game works,” Haley sighed. “You’re not actually gonna have to fuck or marry or kill them, it’s just a fun game.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Penny said softly. “I suppose I would marry Sam, because he seems really sweet and would probably be really good with kids. I would, um… have  _ relations  _ with, uh… Alex, I suppose, because I know he’s incredibly fit and he’s kinda good looking if you’re into that. And, uh… oh no, I suppose that leaves Sebastian.”

“So you’d kill Sebastian, then?” Abigail asked with a chuckle. “Come on, I wanna hear you say it… say you’d kill Sebastian.” May heard a moment of tense silence and her heart went out to poor Penny right now.

“Alright, alright, leave the poor girl alone, don’t make her say it,” Leah finally blurted out to break the silence. “Come on, let’s have it be someone else’s turn. Haley, you’re up. I’m gonna give you Mayor Lewis, Willy, and Clint.”

“Ew!” Haley shrieked loudly. “Why did you give me the gross ones, that’s not fair!”

“You gotta do it, Haley, that’s how the game works,” Leah reminded her.

“Ugh, I can’t even believe you’re making me do this, this is so unfair,” Haley whined. “I’d definitely kill Mayor Lewis, let’s get the easy one out of the way. As for the others… Yoba, this is so disgusting… I guess I’d marry Willy because at least then I could live at the beach and I’d fuck Clint because… I dunno, community service? I could give the poor man a pity fuck.”

The group of girls all started giggling wildly and even May couldn’t help but chuckle. She continued to listen in as Leah announced to the group that she would fuck Sam, kill Shane, and marry Elliot, and the topic of conversation swiftly changed direction to Leah’s current relationship with Elliot and how that was going so far. It felt wrong to eavesdrop like this, but even May had been curious about it with how much she had seen the two of them together. Just as Leah was starting to go into further detail about her relationship with Elliot, May felt a hand on her shoulder that caused her to jump in surprise. She turned to see Robin standing at her side with a slight frown.

“What are you doing here, Kitten, I thought you were in the dining room this whole time,” Robin said sadly.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I just didn’t really feel like I belonged in there,” May replied with a shrug. “No one wants to play ‘fuck, marry, kill’ with the old lady who’s about to get married.”

“Then why don’t you join us in the living room?” Robin asked, gesturing to the other room.

“Can’t say I really belong there, either,” May answered honestly. “I caught a bit of the conversation over there, I don’t really know that I have much to contribute when it comes to griping about marriage.”

“You heard that, huh?” Robin asked, biting her bottom lip with a guilty expression.

“Yeah,” May replied solemnly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Robin apologized. “Really, marriage isn’t that bad, don’t listen to a bunch of ol’ biddies like us. I’m not gonna lie to you, it gets hard after so many years, but it’s just different is all. Right now you’re learning all sorts of new and exciting things about your partner and it’s all very thrilling. A couple decades down the road and you’ve learned all there is to know. It doesn’t make it any less wonderful, it just makes it different. Instead of uncovering the new and wonderful things about your partner, you just appreciate the things you know and love about them. Instead of getting excited about all the ‘firsts’; first vacation together, first holiday together, first baby together-” Robin winked at May with the word ‘baby’, causing May to become slightly flustered, “-you instead focus on the constants in your life, the stuff you can count on. You can count on him to help pick up the slack around the house, you can count on him to notice when you’re having a bad day and try to make it better, you can count on him to remember to bring groceries back on his way home from town to save you the trip. It’s just different is all. Don’t let a bunch of old married hags, and I’m including myself in this, freak you out about marriage. It’s wonderful if you do it for the right reasons and I truly believe that you and Doctor Boyfriend are getting married for all the right reasons.”

“Thanks, Robin,” May replied kindly. “I actually really needed to hear that. I’ve been really nervous the last few days, wondering if we’re rushing into this or not, but deep down it just feels so  _ right _ . But then I hear how miserable other people are in their marriages and it makes me wonder if I’m just being ridiculous.”

“Oh, Kitten, please don’t ever listen to Caroline when it comes to marriage, that’s the worst example ever,” Robin chuckled. “I love Demetrius, I do, and we moved pretty fast as well. Sure, there’s always gonna be arguments and struggles and all those things that get under your skin about that person will continue to get under your skin years later, but you learn to live with it. I’m sure you understand that marriage is no cake-walk and if you acknowledge that much, you’ll be fine. Don’t listen to the ones who got married young with nothing but optimism and hope thinking that marriage is this great, wonderful blessing that will be perfect forever. You know better than that and Harvey does, too. You two will be just fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go fill up a plate of food, grab Maru, and together the three of us can sit here by the fireplace and have our own little hangout session.”

“Sounds great,” May said with a nod.

As Robin left the room and entered the dining room, May couldn’t help but wonder what the men were up to at the saloon and how poor Harvey was holding up.

~*~

The moment Harvey turned away from May to head toward the Stardrop Saloon, he could immediately feel his stomach churn uncomfortably. May always had a way of calming him down and keeping him centered, but the knowledge that he would have to face this evening without her made him start to feel incredibly anxious. Already he missed the warmth of her touch and the feeling of calm he felt just having her at his side. His left hand clenched tightly around the spot where she had kissed the palm of his hand, he had a feeling he would be holding on tight to that kiss for most of the night. As he approached the door to the saloon, he took a deep breath, though it wasn’t quite enough to calm the feeling of unease he had. That would likely be with him through the entire party. After a string of deep breaths in vain, Harvey finally turned the door handle of the saloon and stepped inside.

“Hey, there’s the man of the hour!” Demetrius called out in a loud, booming voice the moment Harvey entered the saloon.

“Dead man walking!” Pierre called out jokingly.

Right away, Gus broke out in a chorus of ‘For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow’, though not too many others joined in. The younger villagers all looked slightly confused as though they hadn’t actually heard that song before, though Gus, Demetrius, Pierre, Clint, Willy, and Lewis all sang.

_ For he’s a jolly good fellow _   
_ For he’s a jolly good fellow _   
_ For he’s a jolly good fellooooow _   
_ Which nobody can deny _

When the song ended, the saloon erupted in a cheer of celebration as people around Harvey began to clap, whoop, and whistle. It was odd for Harvey, he had never before been the center of attention this way and not once had anyone been this excited to have him in the room. He wasn’t sure whether to feel flattered or nauseous. At the moment, it was the latter.

“So, what’ll it be, Doctor H, your drinks are all on me tonight!” Gus called out to Harvey as he approached the bar.

“Just a glass of wine,” Harvey answered quietly, taking a seat on a barstool. Right away, Pierre took the barstool next to Harvey and clapped him hard on the back.

“Oh, come on, get this man a beer!” Pierre called out.

“Wine, please,” Harvey reiterated. Gus nodded and winked at Harvey as he poured a glass of wine.

“So when does the stripper get here?” Alex asked with a dirty chuckle.

Harvey’s gut clenched at the word ‘stripper’, the thought hadn’t even occurred to him that this might happen but thankfully, Gus just shook his head.

“A stripper, yeah right,” Gus scoffed. “Harvey’s a classy guy, I’m not about to bring a stripper into his bachelor party. When you get married, hire as many strippers as you want but that’s not gonna happen tonight.”

“Wait, there’s not gonna be a stripper?” Pierre asked with a frown. “Sheesh, Harvey, sorry this bachelor party’s gonna be such a downer. Every man needs a stripper for his bachelor party, it’ll be the last time you’re allowed to enjoy yourself like that before marriage. Until the wedding vows are exchanged, you’re a free man.”

“You make it sound like marriage is a prison,” Harvey commented.

“There’s a reason for the expression ‘the old ball and chain’,” Pierre joked, downing the last drops of beer from his beer stein. “Hey, Gus, mind topping me off?”

Gus grabbed Pierre’s beer stein and filled it up once more. When he handed it back, Gus gave Pierre a warning look and said, “Take it easy there, Pierre, slow down. The night’s still young.”

Pierre waved a dismissive hand as he took a large gulp from his beer stein. Already his fresh beer was a third of the way empty with a single gulp.

“So Harvey, any plans for the honeymoon?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. It was really starting to make Harvey uncomfortable just how many inappropriate questions and comments he was receiving, it was as though men seemed to lose all civility and tact in the name of a ‘bachelor party’.

“I don’t think we’ll be taking a honeymoon for quite some time,” Harvey answered honestly. “This all happened so last-minute that there really wasn’t time to properly plan anything. Plus, winter is just around the corner and that’s my busiest season by far. Won’t be much time for a honeymoon during my busy season. We’re hoping to take a trip mid-spring, but who knows if we’ll have the time.”

“No stripper, no honeymoon… damn, Harvey, I feel bad for you,” Pierre commented, shaking his head sullenly as though he were at a funeral. “That’s all the best parts about getting married and you’re missing them.”

“I thought the best part about getting married was, you know, getting married,” Harvey replied plainly.

“Well, yeah, of course, I mean… that’s  _ part  _ of it,” Pierre stammered uncomfortably. “But as a man there’s certain…  _ bonuses _ … that you get out of it.”

“I’m gonna go see what’s on the jukebox,” Harvey replied, rising from his barstool. Sitting next to Pierre was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for him and he had to distance himself for a moment. On his way to the jukebox, Harvey’s left hand squeezed once more around May’s kiss.

When he got to the jukebox, he purposefully took his time flipping through the selections to give himself a moment of solitude. The party had barely begun and already he was feeling incredibly out of his element and just wanted to go back home to the farmhouse. It was funny how normal it felt to think about Runaway Farm as his new home, it certainly felt more like home to him than his apartment above the clinic ever had. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of his apartment, dreading that he would have to sleep there for one more night tonight, hopefully his last. It seemed like torture to have to spend even one night away from May, especially the night before their wedding, but he understood why it had to be this way. As Harvey flipped through the selection on the jukebox, his heart skipped a beat when his eyes fell on the song ‘For Once in My Life’. He chuckled to himself at the memory of playing that song for May in the middle of a crowded saloon, much to the amusement of the patrons inside. It was so embarrassing at the time and yet now, he welcomed any opportunity to think about May and take whatever comfort he could from small reminders about her. He slipped a coin into the jukebox, selected the song, and sighed contentedly the moment the song started.

As Harvey turned away from the jukebox, he noticed Elliot sitting at a table by himself, quietly enjoying a glass of wine. He seemed to just be silently observing the room, looking rather content as though he were happier just to people-watch than he was to actually participate. Harvey felt a twinge of jealousy toward Elliot at the moment. He’d have given anything to sit by himself and just observe rather than be the focus of attention. Hoping that no one else in the saloon would notice, Harvey passed by Elliot’s table, gesturing toward an empty chair.

“Mind if I join you for a bit?” Harvey asked timidly. He never had too many encounters with Elliot in the past, they usually both preferred to keep to themselves, but in such a crowded saloon with so much attention on himself, Harvey needed an escape. He felt that if anyone in this room could understand, it would be Elliot.

“Please, take a seat, Doctor,” Elliot replied kindly, gesturing to the seat across from him.

“You can just call me Harvey, it’s okay,” Harvey said as he sat down at the table. “This party sure is… something.”

“It’s fascinating to see how many men suddenly regress into uncivilized hooligans at a bachelor party,” Elliot scoffed.

“Tell me about it,” Harvey sighed. “I’ve just never understood bachelor parties, they never appealed to me.”

“I believe many men feel that it gives them an excuse to lose all decorum and justify poor behavior,” Elliot went on. “Bachelor parties are essentially attended by unmarried men who are masking their insecurities, married men who are mourning their independence, and a groom who is attempting to subdue his own insecurities, doubts, and fears before making the ultimate commitment. Many men fear the commitment and permanence of marriage, but I gather that you don’t feel this way?”

“No,” Harvey replied right away, shaking his head. “I’ve lived a hell of a life, Elliot, and I’ve been more alone than most people know. At this point I want nothing more than a commitment like this. A woman to wake up with every morning, to take care of, to start a family with… that all sounds like a pretty great deal to me.”

“And to others it sounds like a loss of freedom,” Elliot countered thoughtfully.

“That’s just it, though, I don’t feel like I’m losing any freedom,” Harvey went on plainly. “So many men view marriage as the end of something, but it only feels like the beginning to me. At thirty-six years old, my life finally feels like it’s starting.”

“Then here’s to tomorrow, the first day of the rest of your life,” Elliot declared, holding his wine glass in the air to briefly toast Harvey.

“Thank you, Elliot,” Harvey said, nodding in gratitude.

Harvey ended up sitting with Elliot for at least another fifteen minutes and he was surprised at how easy and pleasant it was to have a conversation with him. Elliot was never anyone he had much contact with before, and yet he was a fascinating individual. They spoke about Elliot’s progress on his upcoming mystery novel,  _ Blue Tower _ , and Harvey found himself genuinely interested in reading it. The subject shifted to the upcoming book club that was being formed and for the first time, Harvey actually started to feel excitement over it. Though ordinarily he would feel uneasy or anxious over the prospect of a social situation, it actually didn’t sound that bad to hold a book club with Demetrius, Maru, Elliot, and Penny. Maybe he was finally starting to conquer his social anxiety after all. And yet as soon as that thought occurred to him, he felt his entire body tense up as Pierre unexpectedly pulled a chair up to their table and sat down, sloshing some of the beer in his beer stein onto the surface of the table as he slammed his glass down.

“There you are, Doc  _ -hic-  _ tor!” Pierre hiccupped. It was very clear that he had had a few more drinks and was incredibly drunk at the moment.

“Mr. Grayson, please be mindful of your beverage,” Elliot cautioned in annoyance as he swiftly wiped up the spilled beer. Some of the liquid had slid down the table and nearly landed in Elliot’s lap.

“Oh, it’s fine, don’t  _ -hic-  _ worry about it,” Pierre replied, waving his hand dismissively. “There’s more _ -hic-  _ where that came from. Speaking of more, go drink up  _ -hic-  _ Hoctor Darvey!” Pierre burst into a fit of drunken laughter as he corrected himself. “I mean Doctor Harvey!”

“I only consume one glass of wine at a time, Pierre, surely you remember that,” Harvey reminded him. “I don’t stop being a doctor because it’s my bachelor party. In fact, with this much drinking going on, it’s more important than ever that I’m available in case of an alcohol-induced accident.”

Pierre was just getting ready to open his mouth to say something in return when Harvey could hear a loud whistle from behind him. He turned around and could see Gus waving him down, trying to get his attention.

“Hey, Doctor H, can I steal you for a moment?” Gus called from across the saloon. Harvey was never more thrilled to be called away from a situation and he swiftly left the table toward Gus, leaving poor Elliot behind with a very inebriated Pierre.

“What can I do for you, Gus?” Harvey asked cordially when he arrived at the bar.

“Well, two things. The first is just that I thought you could use an excuse to get away from Pierre,” Gus chuckled, winking at Harvey. “Second, I’m grilling up some burgers in the kitchen and they’ll be ready in just a minute, thought you should get the first one. Gotta fill these men’s stomachs with some food before they’re filled with nothing but alcohol.”

Gus gestured toward the group in the saloon on his way back to the kitchen and Harvey cringed at what he saw. In the amount of time that he had spent chatting with Elliot, nearly every man in the saloon had drank to the point of inebriation and Harvey watched in horror at the sight of Clint and Willy laughing together, rosy-cheeked and leaning on the table just to keep themselves upright. One table over, Mayor Lewis was in deep conversation with Demetrius, however both of their eyes appeared to be glazed over a bit as they drank heavily from their glasses. Demetrius was swaying slightly in his seat as though it had been quite some time since he was drunk. Pierre was obnoxiously talking to Elliot about how Elliot should write a story about a smalltown store owner who faces down the corporate menace trying to take over the town and becomes a local hero. Elliot politely smiled and nodded, but appeared miserable. Shane was in his usual spot by the fireplace, drinking deeply from his beer stein with his usual scowl. It didn’t seem too terribly out of the ordinary for him, actually. Sebastian, Sam, and Alex were nowhere to be found, no doubt they had retreated to the arcade to play pool and Harvey almost envied them at the moment for separating themselves from the larger group. Harvey had been so focused on staring at the group surrounding him that he nearly jumped off of his barstool when he saw Gus approach out of the corner of his eye holding a plate of burgers.

“Fresh off the grill,” Gus said proudly, placing one of the burgers in front of Harvey. “No cheese on yours, of course.”

“Thanks, Gus,” Harvey said with a nod of appreciation.

He watched as Gus made his way around the rest of the saloon, distributing burgers to the other men in the room until everyone in the saloon was served. Gus swiftly returned to his usual spot behind the bar where he leaned on the counter, looking slightly exasperated.

“Why does anyone actually enjoy these things, Gus?” Harvey mused as he stared at the slightly depressing scene in front of him.

“Eh, who knows,” Gus answered honestly. “I feel partially responsible for this, I thought it was a good idea in theory but in practice I realize that I messed up. Sorry, Doctor H.”

“Not your fault, Gus, don’t be sorry,” Harvey answered kindly. “Bachelor parties are hardly for the groom, I’m quickly learning. They’re for the guests.”

“That sounds about right,” Gus agreed. “Though it depends on the groom. I didn’t know Pierre when he got married so I wasn’t there, but I’ve heard some stories from his, lemme tell ya.”

“Do I even  _ want  _ to know?” Harvey asked hesitantly.

“Probably not, so I’ll spare you the details,” Gus answered honestly. “Anyhoo, I’d better head back to the kitchen, still lots more work to be done.”

Harvey looked around and saw everyone in the saloon chowing down on their burgers, he couldn’t imagine that there was more cooking to be done.

“Really? Everyone looks fed and happy to me,” Harvey commented with a shrug.

“Not for today, for tomorrow! Didn’t you get the memo, there’s a wedding happening tomorrow!”

Gus chuckled heartily and clapped Harvey on the back before heading back to the kitchen to continue preparations for the wedding feast. As Harvey sat alone at his barstool, he started to feel a bit guilty. Poor Gus was already working himself to the bone to prepare for not only the wedding, but for Spirit’s Eve and for the bachelor party. Gus was a good man and Harvey greatly appreciated the amount of effort that he put into making the town celebrations unforgettable… even though Harvey very much wanted to forget this bachelor party.

Over the course of the next hour, Harvey remained at his barstool as various men occasionally sat down next to him, made forced smalltalk, and moved on. The conversations he had were all pretty awkward; in his drunken state, Clint asked if May had any single sisters or friends that would be attending the wedding and Shane had congratulated Harvey and wished him a happy life together with May so many times, that it was starting to get uncomfortable. Through each awkward conversation, Harvey’s left hand would clench open and closed as he constantly tried to keep his thoughts on May. He hoped that she was having a much better night than he was. It was an incredible relief when Gus reappeared from the kitchen, wiping sweat from his brow in exhaustion as he called out for the attention of the saloon.

“Alright, everyone, we’re calling it a night!” Gus bellowed to the saloon. There was a collective groan from the men inside, but Gus immediately shook his head authoritatively. “Do you fellas know how much prep work I still have to do for tomorrow? And plus, we gotta get Doctor H home and well rested for his big day tomorrow. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!”

The men in the saloon continued to groan as they rose from their seats, a majority of them swaying on the spot or stumbling as they tried to move. It was a rather pathetic scene to watch, actually. As the men all started to stagger out of the building, all bidding drunken shouts of ‘congratulations’ and ‘good luck’ to Harvey as they left, Pierre kept having to stop every few feet to steady himself. It had clearly been quite some time since he was this drunk and he didn’t appear to be tolerating it well. Harvey approached him and gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Enjoy tonight, Harvey, enjoy your last night of freedom,” Pierre drunkenly told him, wrapping an arm sluggishly around Harvey’s shoulders. He could feel Pierre bear most of his weight onto Harvey for support and Harvey was certain that if he let go, Pierre would crumble to the ground in a heap.

“Hey, Doctor H, mind getting him home safely?” Gus asked with an incredibly apologetic look on his face. “I feel bad asking with it being the night before your wedding, but I’m swamped at the moment and can’t walk him home.”

“Not a problem, Gus,” Harvey answered with a nod. “It’s my duty to keep the residents of this town safe, even the night before my wedding.”

“I appreciate it,” Gus replied sincerely.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Harvey cautioned Gus with a serious expression. “Last thing we need is for you to pass out from exhaustion tomorrow. I can handle it if we run out of hors d'oeuvres but it’ll be far more of an inconvenience if you pass out in the middle of my wedding and I have to carry you into the clinic while I’m wearing a tux.” Both Harvey and Gus chuckled slightly at the visual.

“Don’t worry about me, Doctor H, I’ll be just fine,” Gus answered confidently. “I’m used to this sorta thing. Night before every community event you can find me chopping onions or wrapping dumplings until 3 in the morning, I’m used to this. But you should get Pierre home and then get some sleep. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Tomorrow’s a big day,” Harvey repeated nervously. “Goodnight, Gus.”

Harvey had to shift his position to better support Pierre whose head was lolling around a bit on his shoulders and he seemed to be only halfway coherent. He stumbled out the door, trying his best to hold Pierre upright, and walked slowly and carefully across town square with Pierre at his side. When they arrived at the door of Pierre’s shop, Harvey knocked on the door and hoped that Caroline was already home. He wasn’t entirely sure how he would get inside otherwise. Thankfully, the door of the shop creaked open and Caroline poked her head out.

“Is everything okay, Doctor?” Caroline asked in mild concern.

“He just had a bit too much fun,” Harvey answered. Slowly he tried to shift some of Pierre’s weight off of him and thankfully, Pierre was at least conscious enough to hold himself up if he leaned against the doorway.

“Hi there, Honey Bunny,” Pierre purred at Caroline with a lopsided grin. Caroline simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“I warned you not to drink too much, Pierre, and now look at you,” Caroline scoffed. “You’re gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow for the wedding.”

“Hey, Caroline, if you don’t mind my asking… how long ago did the bachelorette party end?” Harvey asked curiously. All he could think about at the moment was running up to his apartment to call May, but perhaps she wasn’t home yet.

“It ended about twenty minutes ago,” Caroline answered. “I barely got to talk to May at all, I think she spent all night with the younger crowd.”

“Oh, okay, just curious,” Harvey commented. “Do you need help getting him into his bed?”

“I got it,” Caroline answered with a sigh. Pierre was still leaning against the wall, batting his eyelashes absurdly at Caroline. “You just get home and get some sleep.”

“Will do,” Harvey replied politely.

Once he was sure that Caroline was able to keep Pierre steady, Harvey turned and started to unconsciously walk back to the farmhouse before stopping himself. No, sadly he would not be going to his new home tonight, he would have to spend one more lonely in his apartment above the clinic. With a melancholy sigh, Harvey unlocked the door to the clinic and slowly marched up the stairs to his old apartment. It had been quite some time since he had slept here and when he turned the lights on and surveyed the apartment, he couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly miserable. As it had done all night, his left hand gripped a bit tighter to remind himself of May’s kiss and all he could think of in this moment was how desperately he needed to hear her voice. There may have been a tradition about not seeing the bride on the wedding night, but there was certainly no rule about not speaking to her.

Harvey kicked off his shoes by the doorway and flopped onto his couch with a sigh. He pulled out his phone and smiled when his phone screen lit up to show the picture he and May had taken at Robin’s over a season ago when they were still a new couple. It was funny to think of how far they had come from that nervous, excited couple trying to navigate a new and exciting relationship. If only those two smiling people knew how quickly things would move after that point. When he started the call to May, the phone only rang one time before May swiftly answered the phone, causing a genuine smile to appear on Harvey’s face for the first time since he had seen her last.

“Hi, sweetheart,” May said quickly. He could hear each word dripping with love and excitement.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey replied. He couldn’t hold back the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips just from hearing her voice. Already he felt significantly more at ease.

“How was the party?” May asked curiously. Harvey let out a noise that was half a groan and half a chuckle.

“Awful, but I’m pretty sure that was to be expected,” Harvey answered simply. He didn’t want to go into too many details, he wasn’t sure he could survive reliving it. “Yours?”

“It was surprisingly lonely,” May answered. Harvey sat up a little straighter in his seat, suddenly very concerned to hear this. “I didn’t realize how little I have in common with the women of this town, but I guess I just don’t really fit in here.”

“Huh, I wonder what  _ that’s _ like,” Harvey asked jokingly. “Want to talk about it?”

“I’ll give you the ten cent tour,” May answered. “It was just weird, in one room were the older women talking about their decades-long marriages and in the other room were the young girls playing silly games and talking about their crushes. It was… weird. I ended up spending most of the night with Robin and Maru, so at least that was something.”

“That sounds nice,” Harvey commented. “At least the three of you had each other, hopefully that made the night easier to get through.”

For a brief moment, there was silence on both ends of the call. Harvey could feel a tightness in his chest that was making it slightly hard to breathe. He ached to be with May right now and it felt physically painful not to be. He had heard people say before that they could actually feel their heart hurt when they were away from the person they loved, but he never understood that until this moment. As a physician, it just didn’t make sense but as a man in love, it made perfect sense. His heart was actually aching to be with her.

“I miss you,” Harvey finally said, breaking the silence. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, trying not to fall apart as he said it out loud.

“I miss you, too,” May replied. He couldn’t be sure, but he could sense the same sadness in her voice that he felt. “It’s crazy, I just saw you a few hours ago and I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow, but it just feels like it’s been so much longer.”

“It really does,” Harvey agreed. “Tomorrow’s going to be nerve-wracking enough as it is, it’ll be worse to endure tonight without you. I don’t know how I’ll be able to get any sleep.”

“Same here,” May agreed. “Good luck trying to get sleep the night before your wedding! Oh, and by the way, the person who provides you with support and comfort isn’t allowed to help you through it. What a dumb tradition.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harvey chuckled. “We might not be able to see each other tonight, but we can still talk. What do you say, wanna spend the night talking with me?”

“It’s a date,” May giggled. “What should we talk about?”

“Anything… everything… I don’t care, I’m not picky,” Harvey said honestly. “I just want to hear your voice. Why don’t you tell me all about the bachelorette party.”

“Sure,” May said gently. “First of all… have you ever heard of the game ‘fuck, marry, kill’?”

Over an hour of time had passed with May and Harvey on the phone together, mostly with May giving a detailed account of her experience at the bachelorette party. It didn’t really matter to Harvey what May chose to talk to him about, just hearing her voice provided him with the calm and comfort he truly needed. Harvey briefly discussed his experience at the bachelor party, but felt immense gratitude toward May when she changed the subject as he started to feel uncomfortable talking about it. Even over the phone, she had a way of sensing his unease and helped him navigate away from it. She was just incredible that way. As the conversation came to a lull, Harvey glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already past midnight.

“Hey, it’s after midnight… Happy Wedding,” Harvey said sweetly.

“Oh wow, so it is!” May commented excitedly. “Happy Wedding, sweetheart!”

“I’m starting to feel tired, I should take advantage of it and try to get some sleep,” Harvey said with a soft yawn.

“Me too,” May replied, yawning in response. Apparently yawns are contagious even over the telephone. “Have a good night, sweetheart, I love you so much.”

“Love you too, honey,” Harvey replied lovingly. “Goodnight.”

Harvey reluctantly ended the call and heaved a long sigh. He briefly lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to maintain the calm feeling he had after his call with May. After very quickly changing out of his clothing and into his pajamas, Harvey climbed into bed and folded his glasses on the bedside table. After clicking off his bedside lamp, Harvey planted a soft kiss in the middle of his palm on his left hand. It was the closest he was going to get to a goodnight kiss.


	47. The Wedding (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, Harvey and May’s wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony that is written in this chapter is a combination of the in-game text as well as the word-for-word transcription of my own wedding ceremony and vows 10 years ago. I did not write the ceremony, however I did help to write the vows, so I want to be sure to make that clear for the sake of proper credit. I just thought it would be sweet to integrate my own wedding ceremony into the story for that personal connection (and totally NOT because I’m a lazy writer… of course not… perish the thought).

**Fall 27**

May’s alarm rang at 6:00 in the morning as usual, however she was already laying wide awake in bed when it went off. She hadn’t fallen asleep until well after midnight and she had had a very restless sleep. It’s difficult to get a good night’s sleep the night before your wedding, after all. May reached over and turned off the alarm, sitting up as she rubbed her bleary eyes. She was positive that there were dark circles under her eyes at the moment and she hoped that the amount of makeup she would be wearing today would mask that. Her first instinct upon waking was to call Harvey and wish him good morning, but she thought better of it. After their late night phone call the night before, she didn’t want to disturb him in case he was still sleeping. She could survive four more hours until she would see him again. Yoba, four more hours… it seemed impossible to believe that in only four short hours from now, May would be walking down the aisle to marry Harvey and become Mrs. May Higgins.

The first order of business for May was to complete her chores around the farm as quickly as possible. Chickens still needed to be fed, even on a wedding day. May rushed out of her room and paused in her kitchen, debating with whether or not she should get her breakfast started. As her stomach churned nervously, she decided against it. She’d rather risk her stomach growling during her wedding than risk throwing up. May continued into the chicken coop and did the fastest feeding and cleaning session possible before returning indoors to get ready. Thankfully with the end of fall, most of her crops were already harvested and the soil wouldn’t need preparation for the following season with winter fast approaching. All through May’s shower, she kept daydreaming about the upcoming wedding and was wondering what Harvey was doing at this very moment. Already May was starting to feel uneasy, she couldn’t imagine how poor Harvey must be holding up.

After her shower, May quickly got dressed in her usual jeans and button-up work shirt. Jodi was the unofficial hairdresser in town and had instructed her to wear a button-up shirt that morning to prevent having to pull a shirt over her head once her hair was styled. It felt odd to be stepping out of the house in her regular work attire on her wedding day, but she wouldn’t start getting ready until she arrived at Emily and Haley’s house. Their house was serving as the salon and dressing room for May, Robin, and Maru in order to keep them close to town square for the ceremony. Because Harvey’s clinic was so close to town square already, he was to remain locked in the clinic until the wedding to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally run into May.

As May entered town from the cobblestone path, she was shocked to see that town square was already in the process of being transformed for the wedding. There were rows of white chairs already arranged for guest seating and at the moment, a beautiful white archway was being setup in the middle of town square by Sebastian and Demetrius. Robin was standing off to the side to monitor their work, no doubt she had built the wooden archway herself and wanted to see it setup with great care. May had to stifle a laugh at Robin’s appearance, her hair was rolled up in sponge rollers and she was wearing flannel pajama pants, a matching button-up pajama shirt, and slippers.

“Hey, Kitten, nice of you to join us this morning!” Robin joked.

“Eh, I thought it might not be a bad idea to make an appearance,” May joked in return. “Town square looks great so far, I can’t believe you guys started this early.”

“The goal is to have all of the chairs and the archway setup by 8:00 so that Caroline and Evelyn can start setting up the flowers and decorations,” Robin answered seriously. “That leaves Sam available to start setting up his equipment by 9:00 and people can start arriving by 9:30, then the show starts at 10:00 on the dot.”

“Wow, how very precise,” May commented with an impressed nod.

“This is all the shit I’ve been fine-tuning for the last three days so that you wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Robin replied, looking rather proud of herself. “And speaking of which, you’re about-” Robin quickly glanced at her watch, “-ten minutes late to start getting your hair and makeup done, so hop to it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” May said seriously, saluting Robin.

May continued on her way toward Emily and Haley’s house and stopped for a moment outside of their doorstep. She knew that once she entered, she wouldn’t be leaving again until it was time to walk down the aisle to marry Harvey. She felt a nervous excitement rush through her as she turned the doorknob and stepped inside, prepared to start getting ready for her wedding. Inside, she could see Maru sitting on a tall stool with her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest. Haley was hard at work applying eyeshadow to Maru’s eyelids and again May had to contain her laughter at the sight of Haley’s warm blonde hair wrapped tightly in curlers.

“I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear makeup, Maru,” May mused aloud.

“Because I hate this stuff,” Maru groaned.

“Stop talking and stop moving,” Haley barked in annoyance. “I’m just giving you the smallest amount of makeup, just sit still for two more minutes and you’ll be done.”

May giggled slightly as she turned to Jodi whose hair was already styled in a simple but elegant bun at the back of her head.

“So what’s first, hair or makeup?” May asked Jodi.

“Hair,” Jodi answered right away, gesturing toward yet another tall stool. “Take a seat here and we’ll get started, I want to make sure there’s time to get to Robin’s hair after this.”

May did as she was told and took a seat on the stool where Jodi signalled and right away, Jodi began to run a brush through May’s hair as May tried her best to relax. Robin entered the house only moments later, looking around the room to make sure everyone was exactly where they needed to be. When she saw Emily across the room, Robin flagged her down and beckoned her over.

“Hey, Emily, what’s the status on the food?” Robin asked seriously.

“Gus is still asleep, but he texted me last night at around 3:00 in the morning that all the prep work was done, so we should be all set until just before the reception,” Emily answered.

“Great,” Robin replied with a nod. “And Haley, the camera’s ready to go? Got enough film? Battery? Whatever the hell you need, I’m not really sure how this works.”

“Everything’s ready,” Haley confirmed, though her attention was focused on adding a last swipe of blush to Maru’s cheeks at the moment. “And actually, don’t go too far because you’re up next for makeup.”

Maru rose from the stool with a scowl and May couldn’t help but chuckle at her annoyed expression. She did look rather lovely, but it was weird to see Maru wearing any amount of makeup.

“Lookin’ good, Marzipan,” Robin said affectionately, giving Maru a quick hug.

“Harvey had better be damn grateful that I’m his friend, because I wouldn’t do this for just anyone,” Maru grumbled.

“I’ve got your dress and shoes in Haley’s room with all the other dresses, go ahead and get dressed now so that you can head over to the clinic and help Doctor Boyfriend get ready,” Robin instructed as she took Maru’s place atop the stool. “Goodness knows he’s gonna need all the help and support he can get as it gets closer.”

“Please tell me the ‘Doctor Boyfriend’ bit is gonna stop once we’re married,” May groaned playfully.

“You know I can’t promise that,” Robin replied with a devious smirk. “Doctor Husband just doesn’t have the right ring to it and Yoba forbid I actually call him ‘Harvey’.” Robin visibly shuddered at the thought.

“Makeup, a dress, high heels… Yoba, Doc owes me big for this one,” Maru muttered as she stormed off toward Haley’s room.

Time flew by as Emily and Haley’s home became a bustle of activity. Many of the women in town were having their makeup done by Haley and Emily was even stepping in to help with styling hair while Jodi continued to work on May’s half-updo. Her hair wasn’t quite long enough to completely wear it up, but the part that fell at her shoulders was curled with a curling iron and Jodi was able to weave a few fresh flowers into her hair. All through her hair styling, May was able to space out and not really think about things until Jodi added the final touch to her hairdo; the veil. The moment Jodi approached May with the veil, May could feel her chest tighten as she inhaled sharply. It was just a small piece of tulle and yet it caused May to feel slightly light-headed as Jodi pinned the veil atop her head.

“What do you think?” Jodi asked nervously, handing May a handheld mirror to view her hairdo. May found herself at a loss for words as she looked over her appearance. The delicate veil was cascading down her back and was standing out brilliantly against her dark brown hair.

“I think you look fantastic, Kitten,” Robin commented from behind her. May jumped slightly and turned around to see Robin beaming at her with immense pride. Robin’s makeup was done and she was already dressed in her sleeveless, light green A-line dress. She looked a bit silly with her sponge rollers still in her hair, but other than that she looked gorgeous.

“Thanks,” May giggled, already feeling the tightness in her chest loosen somewhat.

As May approached Haley to get her makeup done, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Jas seated atop the tall stool, getting just the smallest amount of blush applied to her cheeks and a very subtle tinted lip gloss on her lips. It wasn’t much, but May could see the excitement on Jas’ face when she looked in the mirror and gave a soft squeal of delight. When Jas hopped down off the stool, she started twirling and giggling as her Flower Girl dress spun in a wide circle around her. She appeared to be having the time of her life. May took her place atop the tall stool and Haley immediately set to work without a word. As it got closer and closer to 9:30, it was becoming harder to sit still for Haley to finish up her makeup. It couldn’t be helped, May was starting to feel very jittery all of a sudden and it was difficult to stay still with so much nervous energy. She regretted not eating breakfast that morning, no doubt her hunger was contributing to her jitters. When Haley was finished, she didn’t say a word as she rushed over to Jodi to have her own hair styled. Haley had spent so much of her morning doing everyone else’s makeup that she barely had time to focus on her own appearance.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Robin beamed, gesturing toward Haley’s room. Just as May began to make her way there, Robin’s cell phone rang and Robin very quickly answered it.

“Hello?!” Robin answered excitedly. A brief moment of silence passed as Robin listened to whoever was on the other line. A small smile crept onto the corners of her lips and she appeared to be trying very hard to keep a straight face but was failing. “We’re at Emily’s house, just head into town square and Mayor Lewis can show you which one it is.” Robin uttered the last bit almost in a whisper, as though she didn’t want May overhearing any of it. The phone call ended just as quickly as it had begun and Robin looked back at May as though nothing at all had happened.

“What was that about?” May asked curiously.

“Nothing important,” Robin said casually. “Just last minute wedding stuff, don’t worry about it.”

When they stepped inside of Haley’s room, the only dress that was left hanging up was May’s pure white dress. The sunlight creeping in from the crack in the blinds caused the crystal beading of her gown to shimmer and reflect a glow onto the wall. It was an interesting few minutes for May to change out of her work clothing, she definitely understood now why Jodi insisted on a button-up shirt, otherwise her entire hair and makeup would likely be ruined. Robin was incredibly helpful in getting her into her wedding dress and as May felt Robin zip the dress up in the back, she heard a soft gasp from Robin as she stood back to survey May’s entire appearance.

“Go look,” Robin muttered, visibly trying to hold back tears as she gestured toward the floor-length mirror in Haley’s room.

May slowly approached the mirror and couldn’t stifle a gasp of her own as she saw her reflection. For a moment she didn’t believe it, it very well could have been a picture hanging on the wall of someone else because May could hardly believe that the person staring out of the mirror was herself. Never, not once in her life, had she looked so glamorous or felt so graceful. Jodi and Haley had certainly outdone themselves.

“You look gorgeous, Kitten,” Robin said, standing next to her in the mirror to get a better look at her. May could see that Robin was still very close to tears at the moment. “Doctor Boyfriend’s a lucky man.” At the mention of Harvey, May’s giddy expression suddenly became serious as a thought occurred to her.

"What do you think Maru and Harvey are doing right now?” May asked curiously.

“Honestly? He’s probably trying to climb out the window and she’s probably trying to talk him down,” Robin answered with an amused chuckle. May nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

“Hey, you’ll mess up your lipstick doing that,” Robin said softly. "That wasn’t funny, I’m sorry. You know he adores you, Kitten.“

"You’re  _ sure  _ we’re not rushing into this too quickly?” May asked quietly. She nervously glanced at the mirror, once more taking in the appearance of herself in her wedding dress. The giddy excitement she had felt before was slowly being replaced with feelings of fear and uneasiness.

“Who’s to say?” Robin asked with a shrug. "And more importantly, who cares? You’re both happy, right? You both love each other, right? Isn’t that all that matters?”

“That sounded like a lot of questions and not a lot of answers,” May said with a smirk.

“Okay, now you’re just being a brat,” Robin said playfully. "Don’t think you can get away with being a brat because it’s your wedding day.”

"It’s my wedding day,” May repeated to herself.

Her smile very quickly returned to her face at those words. Fast or not, it didn’t matter to May… this felt right. Robin reached out to her and pulled her in for a tight hug, but let go almost immediately when they heard a soft knock on Haley’s bedroom door. The door barely creaked open as Haley poked her head inside.

“Hey, there’s some old people here to see May,” she commented, looking slightly confused. Robin nodded knowingly and May could suddenly feel her stomach twist in knots. It seemed impossible to believe and yet… who else could it be?

“Let them in,” Robin instructed as a huge smile spread across her face. Haley opened the door wider and stood aside as Edgar and Sophie Reed stepped inside of the room, positively beaming at May.

“Mom?! Dad?!” May gasped, feeling her chest suddenly tighten as she fought back a sob. Haley would kill her if she ruined her makeup.

“Hi, sweetpea,” Edgar replied, tears already running down his cheek as he opened his arms to May for a hug. May rushed across the room, hardly slowed down by her dress, and wrapped her arms tightly around her father as she squeezed him tight. She could feel her mother rest a supportive hand on her shoulder and it took every ounce of willpower that May had to not burst into tears. It seemed impossible and yet here they were, standing right in front of her, just in time for her wedding. When May finally released her father, she looked at both of her parents in complete shock and smiled.

“What are you guys doing here?” May asked in awe. “I’ve been trying to reach you for days!”

“Harvey was able to get a hold of us,” Edgar answered, a look of immense pride on his face.

“He called every cruise line in the phone book until he figured out which one we were booked with and explained the situation,” Sophie continued with delight. “The cruise line was able to contact the captain to let him know and he was able to tell us what was going on. We were let off at the next port and flew back just in time to make it. We couldn’t even stop by home first, thankfully we packed some nice clothes for the formal dinner on the cruise ship. Our plane only landed in Zuzu City about two hours ago and it was a rush to make it here through the traffic, but we made it.”

May’s jaw dropped as her mother explained what happened, it was all too perfect to believe. How Harvey had managed to pull this off was beyond her, but it only made her feel even more eager to see him and to thank him for making it possible for her parents to be here.

“You look beautiful, sweetpea,” Edgar choked as tears once again slid down his cheeks. May had a feeling that her father would be crying through most of the day today, he was always a very emotional man.

“Thanks, Dad,” May replied.

“Alright, everyone, I know we’re all incredibly excited, but we’ve got a wedding happening soon!” Robin cut in seriously. “Mrs. Reed, everyone is already taking their seats outside, I have two ‘reserved’ signs set on your chairs near the front if you’d like to take your seat. We’ll hold on to Mr. Reed here until it’s time.”

“What do you need me for?” Edgar asked in confusion.

“To walk your daughter down the aisle, sir,” Robin replied with an amused grin.

“Oh… oh, yes, that makes sense,” Edgar muttered quietly, losing just a bit of color in his face.

Sophie quickly hugged her daughter and husband one last time before leaving the house and when May, Robin, and Edgar left Haley’s room to reenter the living room, it was nearly empty. All that was left was Haley, who was already snapping a few candid photos, and Jas.

“Where is everyone?” May asked, looking around at the empty room.

“Oh, honey, everyone’s taking their seats already,” Haley answered somewhat flippantly. “I’ll be heading out there right now to grab some candid photos of the crowd and of the groom, but we’re just about ready to start. By the way, while you were getting dressed, Caroline dropped these off.”

Haley gestured toward a large bouquet of fairy roses peppered with floral greenery and a mixture of other small, delicate flowers. A second, smaller bouquet was there for Robin along with a white wicker basket filled with rose petals for Jas. With a dramatic flip of her hair, Haley turned on her heels and left the house with her camera in hand, closing the door behind her.

“You look beautiful, Miss May,” Jas said quietly, her mouth agape as she stared in awe. “You look like a princess.”

“Why thank you, Jas,” May said kindly. “You look lovely as well.”

“Thanks,” Jas replied, her already rosy-cheeks flushing just a bit more.

“You ready for this, Kitten?” Robin asked gently, handing her the large flower bouquet.

“As I’ll ever be,” May answered with a nervous chuckle.

The four of them stood in awkward silence together for a few minutes as Robin continually glanced at her watch. May could feel Robin nervously tapping her foot on the ground next to her until she finally nodded to herself, looking satisfied.

“9:59,” Robin sighed nervously. “We should at least step outside of the house. If Sam’s doing his job right, and for the love of Yoba he’d better be, the entrance music will start playing at exactly 10:00. Mayor Lewis, Harvey, and Maru should already be at the front under the archway, so I’ll walk down the aisle first, then Jas with the flower petals, then it’s the big moment.”

“No pressure,” May chuckled nervously.

“No pressure,” Robin repeated with a warm smile.

They all filed out of the house together and stood just barely out of sight from town square. Robin kept glancing at her watch, actually counting down the seconds under her breath. Robin, Jas, Edgar, and May all jumped slightly when soft music suddenly started to play. Robin looked up from her watch and smiled.

“10:00,” she said proudly. “Good job, Sam.”

Robin wordlessly gave May a quick hug, then clasped her bouquet in front of her as she walked away from the house and turned the corner toward town square and out of sight. Already May could hear soft gasps from the crowd and the nervous feeling in her stomach only intensified. After a few seconds, Jas clutched her basket with trembling hands and followed the same path that Robin had, disappearing from view as she started to toss handfuls of flower petals onto the ground at her feet.

“You ready, sweetpea?” Edgar asked gently.

“Ready,” May confirmed, trying to sound confident though the quiver in her voice betrayed her.

“You love him?” Edgar asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Seems a bit late to be asking me that, don’t you think?” May asked with a smirk. “But yes… more than anything.”

“Then let’s go,” Edgar smiled, holding out his arm for May. She slipped her arm in his and they both took a simultaneous deep breath before stepping forward to walk down the aisle as May clutched tightly to her bouquet.

The moment May and Edgar turned to face town square, the music seamlessly changed to play a recording of ‘Here Comes the Bride’ and May could hear the town collectively gasp as they rose from their seats, craning their necks to get a good look at May as she walked down the aisle. As tempted as May was to take in the sights around her, to view the looks on the villagers faces or to soak in the beautiful decorations that had been setup, her eyes immediately settled on the only thing she had been dying to see all morning; Harvey’s face. His expression was blank and yet it said everything May needed to know. Harvey’s jaw was agape at the sight of her and the closer May walked toward him, the more she could see that he was actually trembling. May’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of Harvey temporarily removing his glasses to wipe the tears that had welled up in the corners of his eyes. Even May had to fight to stop herself from crying at the sight of Harvey, he looked more handsome than he ever had. If May had thought Harvey was dapper the first time she had ever seen him, it was nothing compared to how he looked in his elegant, sleek tuxedo and red bow tie. Pinned to the lapel of his tuxedo was his Mermaid Pendant, surrounded by floral greenery. Caroline must have fashioned his Mermaid Pendant into a boutonniere. Somehow he was able to tame his wavy hair and comb it neatly in a way that didn’t look ridiculous as it had at the Flower Dance. The closer May got to him, the more she could feel butterflies in her stomach; not in a nervous or anxious way, surprisingly, but in an impatient way. She was steps away from Harvey and it took every ounce of self control she had not to fling herself into his arms.

May and Edgar stopped when they approached the altar, remaining arm in arm together as Mayor Lewis looked at the both of them with a warm smile on his face. Robin swiftly reached out to take May’s bouquet from her to free up her hands and May was rather relieved. Already her hands were twitching, desperate to reach out for Harvey and take his hands in hers. Mayor Lewis nodded to May and Edgar, nodded to Harvey, and then turned his eyes to the crowd of onlookers with a delighted expression. In his hands he was holding a black notebook with printed text, no doubt this was the wedding ceremony he would be reciting.

“What a joy it is to welcome you all here, for we are here to celebrate the miracle of love and to witness the union of Harvey and May,” Lewis began, addressing the crowd. He then turned his attention to May, who was still standing with Edgar, and Harvey who seemed to have tuned out the entire world and whose focus was only on May at the moment. “Every experience you have ever shared together has brought you to this very moment where you’ll be joined together in this ultimate act of love. As you walk hand and hand into the future, cherish this moment as a gift of love given to you to strengthen you and bond you tightly together. Who presents May to be married to Harvey?” Lewis turned his eyes to Edgar with a friendly smile.

“Her mother and I do,” Edgar replied in a shaky voice. May looked over and could see his face contorting in a look of pure determination, trying his very best not to start sobbing. He leaned over and gently kissed May on her cheek, causing a wave of emotion to overtake her as well. She sniffed deeply to fight back her own tears.

“I love you, sweetpea,” Edgar whispered to May, smiling at her with immense pride.

“I love you too, Dad,” May whispered back.

Edgar released May’s arm and stepped forward, holding out his hand to Harvey. May could see Harvey’s hand trembling as he reached out and shook Edgar’s hand firmly.

“Take care of her, Doctor,” Edgar said to Harvey.

“Every day of my life, sir,” Harvey replied with a nod.

Edgar nodded in return as he stepped aside for May to take her place across from Harvey. As Edgar returned to his seat next to Sophie, May had to turn her attention away immediately when she saw the tears streaming shamelessly down her mother’s face. It wasn’t unexpected for her father to cry, but it was very surprising to see her mother, who was generally quite stoic, show so much emotion. May was afraid that if she stared for too long, she would lose her composure entirely. Instead, she turned her eyes forward to the man she had been aching to see all morning, the one person on this earth who could instantly make her feel relaxed and peaceful. Harvey’s hands reached out to hers and the moment she placed her dainty hands in his, she immediately felt a wave of calm overtake her. A small, content sigh had even escaped her lips causing Harvey to chuckle slightly.

“You look… breathtaking,” Harvey whispered. His voice was quivering, but the look on his face told May that he was not afraid.

Before May could say anything in return, Mayor Lewis cleared his throat loudly and held up a hand to get the attention of the crowd. May squeezed Harvey’s hands reassuringly and smiled up at him as Lewis began the ceremony.

“W hen Doctor Harvey Higgins first arrived in Pelican Town, we all felt blessed to have such a skilled physician in our midst and yet his presence here never felt completely whole. Something seemed to be missing, but it wasn’t until a certain farmer showed up that it became clear. When May Reed first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she’d fit in with our community, but she has very quickly made herself at home and breathed new life into our town. She’s proved to be a wonderful citizen, a helpful neighbor, a caring friend, and the missing piece in Harvey’s life. From this day forward, May is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us!”

The crowd of villagers all took a moment to clap and cheer, even Robin gave a loud whoop of celebration. When May turned her eyes to the guests for a moment, all eyes in the crowd were on her and Harvey and nearly everyone was smiling warmly at them. She temporarily caught Shane’s eye and for just a moment, he winked at her and smirked. Lewis turned his attention to May and Harvey and his warm smile became a bit more serious as he addressed the two of them.

“Today you are taking into your care the one person in this world that is more important to you than anything or anyone else, the pers on that you love with all your heart. You are agreeing to share life’s deepest and richest experiences, you are adding to your life not only the affection of the other but also the blessings of a mutual respect. You have invited these guests to share with you in a celebration of love, a very special love, that now culminates in this moment. This is the foundation that you will build your future upon with joy and happiness. When you enter into marriage, you enter into life’s most important relationship. It is a gift given to bring comfort where there is sorrow, peace where there is unrest, laughter where there is unhappiness, and love when it is shared. Real love moves beyond the feelings of romance and bliss, it is about caring about the well being and happiness of the other person. It is thinking of the other person before thinking of ourselves, placing the other person first, and when you do that it makes you both equals. A successful marriage is not something that just happens, you have to work at it. It takes effort, it takes understanding, and it takes time. Most importantly, it takes a commitment from both of you, a commitment to do whatever it takes to make this relationship a worthwhile journey. A good marriage doesn’t just happen, it must be created. It is remembering to say ‘I love you’ at least once a day, it is never going to sleep angry, it is at no time taking the other for granted. The courtship should not be one that ends at the honeymoon, it should continue everyday throughout your lives together. It’s remembering that the little things are the big things and that you are never too old to hold hands. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives as you face the world together. It is doing things for each other not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in everything that you do. It is not looking for perfection in the other person, but admiring everything that makes them perfect for  _ you _ . It is cultivating responsibility, patience, understanding, and a sense of humor… always have a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each one can grow. It is a search for the good and the beautiful in the world around you. It is establishing a relationship in which independence is equal and dependence is mutual. Finally, it is not only marrying the right partner, it is  _ being  _ the right partner.”

The entire time Lewis spoke, May focused her attention only on Harvey. She heard Mayor Lewis’ words, but they sounded muffled even though he was standing right next to her. All that May could focus on was the overjoyed expression on Harvey’s face as his striking green eyes stared into hers and she had to stifle an amused giggle at the idea that they were practically having a staring contest in the middle of their wedding. She heard the occasional sniffs from the crowd and at one point she would have sworn she heard a loud sob from Marnie, but it all felt so far away. She couldn’t bring herself to turn her attention away from her groom. It wasn’t until Mayor Lewis rested a hand each on May and Harvey’s shoulders that she was snapped back to the ceremony and she finally tore her gaze away from Harvey.

“The two of you have bestowed upon each other a ring and a Mermaid Pendant, visible signs of an invisible bond which unites two loyal hearts,” Mayor Lewis continued. “May these tokens always reflect the light of your love and serve as a reminder of the commitment you are making together. Now, if you will each repeat after me, it is time to recite your wedding vows.”

Mayor Lewis spoke the wedding vows, first to May and then to Harvey, as they each repeated his words.

“From this day forward I promise you I will  
Laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sadness  
Listen with compassion and speak with encouragement  
Help you when you need it and step aside when you don’t  
Support you when life seems easy and when it seems hard  
Be your soulmate and your best friend  
From this day forward I will love you always.”

By now, the amount of sniffles that May was hearing from the crowd was substantial and Marnie had long give-up her attempts at stifling her tears and was now openly sobbing.

“May and Harvey, you have committed yourselves to each other in front of these witnesses in the exchanging of your vows. It is my great honor on this day, the 27th of fall, to unite May and Harvey in the bonds of marriage. May, Harvey, as the mayor of Pelican Town and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss.”

May was taken quite by surprise when Harvey’s arms immediately enveloped her, pulling her close. She had expected Harvey to be a bit timid when it came to the kiss, he never seemed to care much for public displays of affection, and yet he didn’t hesitate for a moment to hold May close to him as he planted his lips delicately on hers. Perhaps it was the amount of time they had spent away from each other, the desire they had to finally see each other after a night apart, and the need to feel the closeness and comfort of the other’s embrace. May melted in his arms and returned his gentle kiss to the tumultuous sound of cheers, applause, whistles, and sobs. When their lips separated, May giggled at the sight of Harvey’s goofy lovestruck smile and the tears that had once again welled up in the corners of his eyes.

“We’re a family now,” Harvey whispered to May. His voice held more joy and happiness than May had ever heard from him before.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs.  Higgins,” Lewis announced proudly.

The crowd once more erupted with cheers and applause as Harvey took May by the hand and they turned to face their guests. Robin very quickly returned May’s bouquet to her now that the ceremony was over and planted a quick, excited peck on her cheek in congratulations. Harvey and May practically scampered down the aisle together, too giddy and excited to wait any longer to be able to properly talk to each other. May could feel the occasional hand reach out to pat her on the shoulder as she hurried down the aisle and she didn’t slow down until they had reached the end of town square and turned right toward Emily and Haley’s house again. Their destination was supposed to be Cindersnap Forest to meet Haley for pictures, but they both stopped in their tracks the moment they disappeared from view, taking advantage of this very brief moment alone to regroup. May nearly collapsed into Harvey’s arms, soaking in the feel of his strong arms around her while she inhaled deeply through her nose. As always, his natural scent was refreshing to take in and provided May immediately with the comfort and security she felt when she was with Harvey. She smiled as she felt Harvey’s lips kiss her delicately on top of her head as he often did, already she felt like she was back at home by Harvey’s side.

“I can’t believe you’re my wife,” Harvey commented, his joyful expression ever present.

“I can’t believe you’re my husband,” May answered, her own cheeks aching from the amount that she was smiling.

“I can’t believe you two got married!” she heard a voice squeal excitedly from behind her. She turned around to see Robin approach them with her arms out, pulling the two of them close to her in a group bear hug. Behind her was Maru whose glasses were temporarily resting on top of her head as she wiped huge tear stains from her cheeks through a barrage of sniffles. It was probably for the best that she wasn’t wearing a lot of makeup because it would have been destroyed with this amount of crying. Bringing up the rear of the group was Haley who had been snapping pictures of them as they retreated down the aisle together. Now that she had caught up to them, she addressed the group with a huge smile.

“Are we ready for pictures, Mr. and Mrs. Higgins?” Haley asked, clutching her camera.

Both Harvey and May turned to each other with identical expressions of joy at being addressed as ‘Mr. and Mrs.’ and nodded.


	48. The Wedding (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding ceremony, the town comes together to celebrate May and Harvey’s marriage at the wedding reception.

**Fall 27**

The hour that passed after the wedding dragged on as May and Harvey endured near torture from Haley in the name of wedding portraits. Every angle, background, pose, and combination of people was tackled and it was beginning to wear May and Harvey down. In front of the pond, in the middle of a clearing of trees, up close and personal, candid shots at a distance, family pictures, individual pictures, wedding party pictures… it was exhausting. May, Harvey, Robin, Maru, Edgar, and Sophie all endured this madness for an hour and when Haley finally nodded with a satisfied expression on her face, they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

“If I have to smile anymore, my cheeks are gonna fall off,” Maru commented with a groan. “I’m generally a cheerful person, but Yoba I’ve never smiled so much in my life. I don’t know how you survived that, Doc, you  _ never _ smile.”

“It’s not that I never smile, I’m just very choosy when it comes to what I smile about,” Harvey commented jokingly. “But yes, that was a bit… intense.”

“What’s everyone else been up to while we’ve been doing photos?” May asked Robin curiously.

“Honestly, they’re being put to work,” Robin answered with a shrug. “The whole town square needs to be switched over from the wedding ceremony to the wedding reception, there’s lots to do to make that happen. The tables need to be brought out, the chairs need to be moved, the decorations need to be redistributed, the food needs to be prepared, the dance floor needs to be setup… all that fun stuff.”

“Oh wow, I feel bad that so many people are putting in that much work to make our wedding happen,” May commented, feeling just a bit guilty.

“Don’t even worry about it, they love this kinda stuff,” Robin went on, waving her hand dismissively. “There hasn’t been a wedding in a very long time, this is exciting stuff. Plus, it bought us the time we needed for pictures, though thank goodness  _ that’s  _ over.”

“Oh! I just remembered, is there any chance I can get a few shots of Harvey and May in front of the farmhouse?” Haley asked, snapping her fingers in realization. “It’ll just be a quick walk up to the farm and-”

“No way,” Robin snapped, perhaps more curt than she had intended. “We’ve got enough pictures, Haley, we’re done. We should be heading back to the reception anyway, by now everything should be setup and ready for us to make our entrance.” Robin glanced at her watch, nodded, then turned her attention to Sophie and Edgar. “Would you two mind going back into town and letting Sam know that we’re ready for the reception to begin?”

“Which one is Sam again?” Sophie asked, scrunching up her face in thought as she tried to recall who Sam was.

“Tall kid with spiky blonde hair, he’s the DJ,” Robin reminded her. “He’ll be announcing the arrival of the wedding party plus the bride and groom.”

“No problem,” Edgar replied with a nod.

Edgar took Sophie by the hand and the two of them headed back toward town square. Before the rest of the group followed, Robin turned to Harvey and May and let out a long, shaky sigh.

“You two kids holding up alright so far?” she asked, placing a supportive hand on each of their shoulders.

“Define ‘holding up’,” May answered with a weak laugh. “I didn’t realize weddings were so exhausting.”

“Weddings are terrible, if I’m being perfectly honest, but they’re a necessary evil to get to the marriage part of it all,” Robin answered honestly. “You guys just gotta survive the next few hours and then you can finally start enjoying your marriage.”

Robin signalled for everyone to start heading back into town to wait by Emily and Haley’s house once more until it was time to enter the reception. On the walk out of Cindersnap Forest, May turned to Harvey who seemed to be in a bit of a daze and she lovingly hooked her arm in his as they walked.

“You okay, sweetheart?” May asked in concern. Harvey appeared to have been a bit preoccupied and shook his head slightly to focus his attention when May spoke.

“I’ll be much better when this whole event is over, if I’m being perfectly honest,” Harvey answered quietly. “I’m still coming down from the bachelor party, the photography session was a bit overkill, and I know we’re about to face the worst of it with the reception.”

“But at least now we’ve got each other,” May reasoned. “Last night was rough, but we were alone. I won’t leave your side the entire reception, okay?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Harvey replied happily.

“You two are so sweet, it’s giving me a toothache,” Maru giggled.

All of a sudden, May could hear Sam’s voice echo from the speakers in town square, causing May, Harvey, Robin, and Maru to stop in place and turn their attention toward the sound.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have you turn your attention to the south of town square, I’d like to welcome our wedding party!” Sam announced. The crowd of villagers all started clapping and cheering.

“That’s our cue!” Robin said excitedly.

“Give it up for our Maid of Honor and Best Man, er, Woman! Mrs. Bennett and Maru! I mean, Robin Bennett and Maru Bennett!” Sam stammered his way through the introduction, but it was clear that he was trying his best. He sounded a bit over-excited.

The crowd clapped and cheered once more as Robin and Maru disappeared into town square. Just as the applause was dying down, May reached for Harvey’s hand and held it tightly, she knew what was coming next.

“Next, I’d like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Higgins!” Sam announced.

As May and Harvey turned the corner into town square, May could see Jodi hop out of her chair and whisper something hurriedly to Sam who looked slightly embarrassed, then nodded.

“I mean  _ Doctor  _ and Mrs. Higgins!” Sam corrected himself bashfully. “He probably worked really hard for that title, I should probably use it!”

The crowd all laughed in amusement, though the laughter quickly turned to cheers as May and Harvey entered the reception area together hand in hand. For a moment May felt a bit like a celebrity; cameras were pulled out to snap photos of her and Harvey walking by tables, people were cheering loudly and celebrating their arrival, it was quite a surreal experience. The cheers continued as they made their way through the tables of guests until they approached the head table at the front where Robin and Maru were already seated.

“Glad you could join us,” Robin teased as May and Harvey sat at the middle of the table.

The moment May and Harvey took their seats, May noticed that Gus was snapping his fingers at Emily and Penny to get their attention. May had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Gus, he was clearly taking his role as chef very seriously. The suit jacket and dress shirt that he had worn for the ceremony were long gone and replaced with a crisp, white chef’s jacket. May didn’t even know that he owned a proper chef’s jacket, but she supposed he must have one tucked away for special occasions such as this. As soon as Gus grabbed Emily and Penny’s attention, the three of them all started grabbing pre-prepared plates of food and delivering them to the remaining tables. It wasn’t a surprise to May that the head table was visited first by Gus who balanced a tray with four plates of food. It hadn’t occurred to May until this moment to even think about what kind of food would be served at the wedding but it was clear that Gus had gone above and beyond when he approached them with very fancy looking dishes.

“Ooh, what do we have here, Gus?” May asked as she looked at the plates of food with an impressed smirk.

“Choice of three entrees, but I know everyone in town’s food preferences well enough to know what to serve to who,” Gus said proudly. “For the bride and groom I’ve got roasted chicken with truffle butter and mushrooms served with rice pilaf and roasted asparagus, for Robin and Maru I’ve got filet mignon in a green peppercorn sauce served with au gratin potatoes and a vegetable medley.”

“Gus, you’ve absolutely outdone yourself today,” May commented in awe as she stared at the beautiful plates of food in front of them.

“It’s not often I get to flex my fine dining muscles so it’s really exciting when I get the chance,” Gus remarked proudly. “Spirit’s Eve festivities might take a hit tonight and we’ll end up eating pre-prepared stuff that’s been in my freezer, but I don’t think anyone will mind after this morning. This is more important.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said sincerely, nodding at Gus in his appreciation.

It wasn’t long before the rest of the plates were distributed to the wedding guests and everyone was happily eating the delicious food that Gus had prepared. It appeared there was a third entree for the vegetarians in town, an exquisite-looking wild mushroom risotto. He had certainly pulled out all the stops to create a wonderful menu for the wedding and May was in awe that he was able to pull this off in less than three days. All through the meal, May couldn’t help but observe the wedding guests with a warm smile. Everyone appeared to be having fun, with a few exceptions. George Mullner looked more surly than normal, but May supposed it made sense. Like Harvey, he was never fond of large crowds and she was sure that it was not his idea at all to show up dressed in a tweed jacket and bow tie. Shane, May was not at all surprised to see, was seated quietly in his seat with a glass bottle of beer looking miserable. Marnie was busy talking with Jodi and Jas was talking excitedly with Penny leaving Shane to sulk by himself. Otherwise, the general mood in the crowd was pleasant and excited.

When the meal had ended, Gus hopped right back to attention and had the dishes cleared away in no time with help from Emily and Penny. May was curious when they all immediately grabbed bottles of champagne that had been chilling in ice buckets near the food prep tables. It all made sense to her when Emily, Penny, and Gus began filling up champagne glasses for each guest (though a few were served sparkling cider, most notably the children) and May knew that the next order of business was the wedding toasts. This was confirmed when everyone’s glasses were filled and Sam spoke up to get the attention of the crowd.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up one more time for the bride and groom!” Sam announced enthusiastically as though he were addressing a crowd at a concert. Most of the villagers applauded, though Abigail whooped loudly as though she, too, were at a concert and May couldn’t help but chuckle. Jodi and Caroline looked mortified by their children’s behavior. “We’re gonna take a moment to hear from the Maid of Honor, Best Woman, and Father of the Bride for some speeches and to toast the happy couple! Take it away, Mrs. Bennett!”

Sam stepped over to the head table and handed Robin a microphone as she rose from her seat. Her hands seemed to be quivering just slightly as she took out a small stack of index cards which she looked at for a moment, then tossed them aside. She turned her attention to May and Harvey with a huge smile and began her speech.

“Well, everyone, sorry you’ve gotta hear me go on for a bit, you guys know you can’t shut me up once I start talking,” Robin began jokingly. A few guests in the crowd chuckled knowingly. “I had this big speech written down to help keep me on track, but I don’t think I wanna do that. Let’s wing it, what’s the worst that could happen?” Robin took a deep breath to steady herself and May was shocked to see that Robin appeared close to tears. Robin, who had always been the strongest and fiercest person she knew, was visibly trying to stop herself from crying. “Well, when May first moved here, I noticed right away that she seemed nervous and scared… like a lost little kitten.” A few people in the crowd gasped in realization, it was clear that it finally clicked for many of them why Robin insisted on calling May ‘Kitten’.

“I could see that she needed guidance, that she needed someone to help her navigate her way through life in Pelican Town and I was happy to step up and be that person for her… and yet really, I wasn’t. I helped, I’m sure, but there was someone else who clicked with May in a way that I never did and never could; Harvey. It really is such a blessing that these two found each other but it’s also no surprise that they bonded as quickly as they did. May is incredibly kind, quite possibly the nicest person I’ve ever met, and she can see things in people that others can’t. Where many of us failed in getting to know Doctor Harvey, May succeeded with ease. It was clear from the beginning that she was something special for him, but he proved to be equally special for her. Suddenly, she wasn’t scared anymore, she wasn’t lonely… she wasn’t that little lost kitten anymore. But don’t think this means I’ll stop calling you Kitten, I’ll be doing that as long as I live.” May giggled at this sentiment through the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as Robin spoke. “Seeing the two of you flourish together and complement each other so well has just been… it’s been a privilege. And oh, hey, by the way everyone, let the record show that I totally called this.” Robin gestured to May and Harvey sitting side by side, though a few eyebrows in the crowd were raised in confusion so Robin went on. “I remember when May first told me that she and Harvey were in love with each other. It was after the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies… not that she  _ needed  _ to tell me, of course, we all saw what happened between them on the beach.” A few guests in the crowd giggled and Robin winked at Harvey who, May noticed, was blushing furiously and was sinking low into his chair to try and disappear.

“Anyway, when she first told me that she loved him, I could see in her eyes just how much she meant it. She wasn’t infatuated, it wasn’t a fling, it wasn’t a crush… it was real, genuine  _ love _ . And I’ll never forget it, I looked at her in that moment and said ‘Kitten, you mark my words, you’ll be married to that man before the end of the year’. Of course she looked at me like I was crazy and just rolled her eyes, but I knew it. I could see it in the way she talks about him, the way she looks at him when they’re together, the way they both just come alive in each other’s presence. It was real from that moment and it will continue to be real throughout the rest of their lives. So I guess what I’m really trying to say through this long-winded speech is just one short and simple sentiment; I told you so.”

The guests all cheered when Robin finished and a few even laughed at her closing remark, only Robin would end a wedding toast with ‘I told you so’, it was just so incredibly  _ her _ . Robin passed the microphone to Maru and then reached over to pull May into a tight hug. As May returned the hug, she could hear Robin sniffling and taking long, slow breaths, still trying to fight back her tears. When Robin finally released May, she didn’t say a word but she smiled at both May and Harvey as she sat back down at her seat. All of the attention in town square was now on Maru who was standing awkwardly in place, clutching at the microphone with both hands looking slightly terrified.

“So I’m not exactly the best at speaking in front of large groups of people like this, not unlike Doc,” Maru began, glancing over at Harvey with a nervous grin. Harvey shrugged awkwardly and smirked in response. “When I knew I would have to stand up in front of everyone to deliver a speech, I did what I always do when faced with a problem; I ran to my computer to start researching. I spent hours browsing online for Maid of Honor speeches, Best Man speeches, generic wedding speeches, anything I could find to put together something that would be elegant and charming and, heck, I’d even settle for coherent. I’d found a few that I liked, they really sounded captivating and clever, but… it felt dishonest. These were generic words written by other people to describe generic couples and Harvey and May are far from generic. My friendship with Harvey is far from generic. So rather than attempt to read some disconnected, forced speech written by Yoba knows who, I’d rather stumble my way through something personal and meaningful.”

May noticed that Maru’s hands were trembling as she held onto the microphone and she wasn’t sure if it was out of nerves, fear, or emotion. The likely answer was that it was a mix of the three. Maru took a deep breath to steady herself as much as possible before beginning her speech.

“I’ve always found it difficult to relate to people my own age, as a kid I didn’t have too terribly many friends because of that,” Maru began, shrugging awkwardly as she stared at a random spot on the floor. She seemed intent on focusing on that one spot, determined not to look at either the crowd or Harvey. “While my peers were playing on the playground and painting their nails, I was tearing the house apart to find spare parts for whatever crazy invention I was working on at the time.” Maru temporarily tore her attention away from that one spot to look at Demetrius with an apologetic expression. “Sorry about that, Dad, but I swear to you my automatic potato peeler would have worked if you’d just let me borrow your power drill for the afternoon.” Demetrius laughed heartily and winked at Maru with a grin. She returned his wink and then quickly refocused back to her same spot on the floor.

“But anyway, I was an odd kid… I’m an odd adult. It gets a little lonely, being the odd one. So when I found myself working closely with Harvey, I was pretty quick to recognize another oddball, another lonely soul. It started off a bit distant, Doc is nothing if not professional, but spend hours a day working closely with someone and you start to get to know them. I started to see a side of him that no one else in town ever saw. I got to see that he’s funny, charming, kind, smart, interesting… he’s an incredibly fascinating individual as well as a tremendously devoted friend. It’s been four years since I started working for Doc and in that four years, I’ve made the most wonderful friend a person can ever ask for. And yet, it’s been difficult. I get to see this wonderful side of Harvey, but no one else does. No one else is able to see the side of him that he keeps from the world and I almost felt selfish for hoarding it all to myself. Then May showed up and started to get to know him, to chip away at that armor, and I was relieved. I was relieved because finally someone else was just as eager to get to know the man behind that armor, someone else was finally going to be treated to the Harvey that I’ve known for years. I knew very early on that May was special, when she kept finding her way into the clinic with lame excuse after lame excuse, just to be able to see him and spend just a little more time talking to him. She did what no one else besides myself has ever done, she broke down his barriers and was rewarded with the privilege of getting to know the  _ real  _ Harvey. I don’t have the words necessary to describe how happy it makes me to see the two of them together, to see them flourish with each other, and to see Harvey finally happy; truly and honestly and genuinely  _ happy _ .”

Maru opened her mouth to add more to her speech, but stopped as a huge sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth in embarrassment as tears rolled down her cheeks. Next to her, May could hear Harvey inhale sharply as he, too, fought back a sob of his own. Maru stood frozen in place for a moment to compose herself, her hand still firmly planted over her mouth. The crowd of guests was silent, staring at Maru with sympathetic looks until she finally removed her hand from her mouth and raised the microphone to her lips once more.

“I… I think that’s all I’ve got,” Maru muttered quietly, looking mortified.

The crowd of onlookers burst into supportive applause as Maru set the microphone down on the table and took her seat, once again trying to stare at a spot on the ground and not make eye contact with anyone. Harvey looked across the table at her to try and catch her eye, but she seemed determined not to look until she could compose herself. Tears were still flowing freely from her eyes. May rested a hand on Harvey’s shoulder and shook her head, he would have time to talk with her later but it was clear that Maru needed a moment. There was an awkward moment where no one seemed to know what to do next, but thankfully Edgar rose from his seat at the table across from them and approached the head table. He took the microphone from where Maru had set it down and turned to address the crowd. Maru was still sniffling in her seat as she continued to stare blankly away, though she seemed noticeably relieved that the attention had shifted from her and that she could take her time to regain her composure.

“Hello there, everyone,” Edgar began, nervously waving to the crowd. “For those who don’t know me… and let’s be honest, that’s most of you, my name is Edgar Reed and I’m May’s father. Of course you are all very familiar with my daughter May, she is what brings us all together today, but I know many of you also knew my father, Henry. There’s a reason you don’t know me, however, why your knowledge of my family has skipped a generation. If I’m being perfectly honest… for the longest time, I hated this town.”  An uncertain hush fell over the crowd as people stared curiously at Edgar to continue. “After my mother’s passing, Henry left the city and purchased an old plot of land in the valley to set up a new life for himself. He aptly named his property ‘Runaway Farm’ because that’s exactly what he did, he ran away. He ran away from the city, ran away from his family, ran away from his life and for the longest time, I resented him for it. I resented this  _ town  _ for stealing him from us and I wanted nothing to do with it.

“Then my daughter moved here and I was equally wary. This same place was going to rob me of my daughter as well. I prayed to Yoba every night that she would call to say that she changed her mind, that she was moving back to the city, that she was done with the farm, but that call never came. Seasons passed and she stayed put and I thought I’d lost my little girl the same way I’d lost my father. Then I came to this town, stopped by to visit to see what the fuss was about, see how my little girl was holding up in this place. I expected to hate everything about Pelican Town and yet my visit was not the awful experience I was expecting it to be. The people I saw here were friendly and welcoming, your town was beautiful and quaint, maybe this town was alright after all… and then I saw my daughter.

"I’ll never forget it, first thing I see my daughter doing is kissing some man who I’d never even known about and right away my good feelings were gone. In that moment I knew one thing for certain, I did  _ not  _ like this man.” A few villagers in the crowd chuckled and once again, poor Harvey’s face flushed in embarrassment. “I was angry again, I was confused again, I was resentful again. Who was this man? What was he doing with my daughter? Why didn’t we know about him? Then I got to meet him… to speak with him… to  _ know  _ him. He showed me compassion when I was combative, respect when I was sarcastic, and patience when I was resistant. It didn't take long for me to see that he was something special and right away I could see a spark in my daughter’s eye that I had never seen before. My wife and I had the privilege of spending an afternoon with May and Harvey, getting to hear a little bit about life in Pelican Town from the two of them, and it was eye-opening to say the least. For the first time, I was able to see exactly what it was that my father and my daughter saw in Pelican Town that I had been too blind to acknowledge. Neither of them were running away from their lives, they were simply running home to  _ start  _ their lives. Henry Reed found a family in this town, in the friends and neighbors that knew him, and I’m incredibly thrilled to see that my daughter has found a family here as well. I can see how well she fits right in to this wonderful community of yours and I couldn’t be more proud that she found this wonderful man to start a life with.” Edgar turned his attention specifically to Harvey and looked him in the eyes with an intense gaze. “I couldn’t be more thrilled that my daughter found you and that you make her so happy. Welcome to the family, son.”

To say that May was shocked by Edgar’s speech would be an understatement. She had expected him to sob through the entire thing and become a blubbering, incoherent mess and yet he had somehow kept his cool through his speech. There was a look of determination on his face as he spoke but that look had instantly softened the moment he addressed Harvey to welcome him to the family. It was a tense moment afterward; May, Harvey, and Edgar all fully grasped the significance of these words even if most of the wedding guests did not. It was likely the first time in Harvey’s life that anyone had referred to him as ‘son’ and certainly the first time that anyone had welcomed him as a member of a family. All Edgar and Harvey could do was exchange glances and nod respectfully to the other, both clearly trying their hardest to maintain their decorum. May knew that it was a delicate situation, at any moment either one of them could crack and the tears would flow freely. She nodded to her father in gratitude and he thankfully stepped away to hand the microphone to Sam before returning to his seat. No one else in the crowd realized how close the three of them had come to absolutely losing their composure.

“Alright, speeches are done, rock on!” Sam exclaimed with an exuberance that seemed to shift the mood of the entire room. The intense emotional mood that had taken over the crowd immediately loosened and there was almost a collective sigh of relief when Sam’s cheerful voice took over. The speeches, although beautiful, were tough for everyone to endure and it was time to lighten the mood a bit. “If I could get the bride and groom to the dance floor, it’s time for your first dance!”

The crowd cheered excitedly, a few still wiping their tear-stained cheeks, as May and Harvey rose from their seats and walked hand in hand to the dance floor that had been setup for them in the middle of town square. On instinct, Harvey’s hands rested at May’s hips as she settled her hands at the nape of his neck in preparation for the dance. There was an awkward moment of silence as Sam fiddled with the sound system to get the song started with the eyes of the entire town glued to Harvey and May. After what felt like minutes, but was probably only fifteen seconds, Harvey let out a soft sigh of relief as the musical introduction to ‘The Nearness of You’ began to play. Instantly, May’s mind was transported to the night before the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, the night she and Harvey first danced together while this song played in her farmhouse on the record that Harvey had given her. It was a beautiful memory for May and as she played this moment over again in her mind, she rested her head lovingly on Harvey’s shoulder as they began to sway back and forth together, perfectly in rhythm.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_  
_That thrills and delights me_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

As they swayed back and forth, May noticed many of the villagers with their phones out, snapping pictures of the two of them and smiling widely as they danced. On instinct, May looked up at Harvey to see how he was handling so much attention on himself, but she noticed that he was staring at May as though she were the only other person in the world. May returned his gaze, suddenly tuning out the rest of the crowd as she focused her attention only on Harvey.

_It isn't your sweet conversation_  
_That brings this sensation_  
_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

“Still holding up okay?” May asked gently.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Harvey answered. “I’ve found that if I just focus on you and only you, it’s much easier to get through.”

“Same,” May replied honestly.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_  
_All my wildest dreams come true_

May held Harvey closer to her, squeezing him affectionately as her head returned to resting on his shoulder while they swayed. She closed her eyes, trusting that Harvey would continue to lead while she allowed herself to sink into him. With her eyes closed, she was more easily able to tune out the rest of the town and focus only on the two of them.

_I need no soft light to enchant me_  
_If you'll only grant me the right_  
_to hold you ever so tight_  
_and to feel in the night_  
_The nearness of you_

The song transitioned to a soft trumpet playing the musical interlude and May continued to close her eyes as she soaked in as much of Harvey as she could; the feel of his strong arms holding her, the soothing rise and fall of his chest as she rested her head against him, the warmth of his body pressed against hers, the natural scent of his that always just smelled like home to May. The second verse of the song played and it all seemed to be over too soon. Before she knew it, the song had ended and the crowd around her erupted into applause, snapping May out of her reverie. She unwillingly opened her eyes as the back and forth swaying came to a halt and a part of her was devastated that the dance was already over. She would have danced with Harvey all afternoon if she could.

“Let’s hear it one more time for Doctor and Mrs. Higgins!” Sam announced to the crowd. When the second round of applause had died down, Sam continued excitedly, “Can we get Mr. Reed out here for a father/daughter dance?”

May made a slashing motion across her throat to Sam to signal to him that no such dance would be taking place, but he wasn’t understanding her motions. Instead, Sam kept beckoning to Edgar to join the dance floor and Edgar stood awkwardly in place, unsure of whether to join his daughter or not. May swiftly crossed the dance floor and met Sam by his DJ equipment.

“Sam, we’re not doing that,” May whispered to him. “We’re not doing a father/daughter dance because Harvey doesn’t have anyone to do a dance with.”

“What’s going on? What’s the problem?” Robin asked, somewhat frenzied as she approached Sam and May.

“We aren’t doing a father/daughter dance,” May repeated. “It’s not fair to Harvey, he doesn’t have anyone for a mother/son dance.”

“Ooh, I hadn’t thought about that,” Robin moaned, biting her bottom lip in frustration. She appeared to feel incredibly guilty.

“I’ll dance with Harvey,” they heard a voice utter quietly from behind them. May and Robin both turned around to find Maru standing behind them, shrugging timidly. “I don’t want May to miss out on a dance with her father at her wedding and I don’t want Harvey to be left out. I’m not quite his mother, but… I’m something, aren’t I?”

“You’re somethin’, alright,” Robin answered with a look of immense pride.

“What song am I even playing?” Sam asked in confusion. “I don’t have anything prepared, no one told me to have that.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Sam, but just pick something… I’m guessing you have a decent selection of music at your disposal, just pick something on the fly and make it appropriate and for the love of Yoba don’t make me regret giving you this kind of power,” Robin said seriously.

“Alright, everyone, slight change of plans!” Sam announced into the microphone. “Please turn your attention to the dance floor for the father/daughter dance as well as, um… a best friends dance!” Sam chuckled awkwardly.

Edgar finally rose from his seat to join May on the dance floor as Maru approached Harvey and nervously held out her hand. Harvey took her hand with a warm smile and very awkwardly rested his other hand at her waist. It was funny to see the two of them, there was at least a foot of space between them and they looked like two awkward teenagers at a school dance, both hesitant to get too close. Sam took a moment to queue up the song but the moment May heard the song begin to play, she flashed Sam a huge smile and winked to congratulate him on his choice as she heard the delicate piano introduction to Duke Ellington’s ‘In a Sentimental Mood’. Whether Sam knew it or not, this happened to be one of Harvey’s favorite songs and May recognized it right away as a result. She very quickly glanced over to Harvey who was so pleased by the song choice that he let out a brief laugh of amusement. It was wise for Sam to choose something instrumental given that this dance was a bit unconventional, but it was a perfect selection. As Harvey and Maru awkwardly and stiffly rocked back and forth, May turned her attention to her father who was beaming at her as they slowly swayed to the music.

“That was a wonderful speech, Dad,” May commented fondly. “I never knew how much you disliked this place until now, I’m sorry that you felt that way for so long.”

“No,  _ I’m _ sorry,” Edgar stressed. “I had it all wrong. All this time I thought Dad was a coward and that he was running away from real life. I regret the years that I wasted resenting him, those are years that I’ll never get back. I won’t make that mistake this time around, May. Your mother and I hope to be a large part of your life here and we’d love to make regular visits to this wonderful town.”

“We’d be happy to have you,” May replied immediately.

“I can’t stress enough just how happy I am for you and Doctor Harvey,” Edgar began, but May shook her head with an amused grin.

“He’s your son-in-law, Dad, I think you can drop the title,” May chuckled.

“I guess there’s still a lot I have to get used to,” Edgar replied, chuckling in return. “Happy to spend more time getting to know my new son-in-law.”

“Are you and Mom gonna be around for the holidays?” May asked curiously. It could be nice to invite them to the farm for Winter Star.

“We’re going to your Aunt Lila’s house,” Edgar groaned. “She doesn’t even know you’re in a relationship, I’m sure we’ll have quite the surprise visit for her when we arrive with wedding photos. Don’t worry, sweetpea, I won’t expect you and Harvey to go. Enjoy your first holiday season together with your community, we understand.”

“Maybe we’ll have to arrange a longer visit for you guys in springtime,” May added thoughtfully.

“You can count on it,” Edgar replied with a somewhat over-exaggerated nod.

When the song ended, the crowd of onlookers cheered and applauded once more as the dancing came to a stop. Edgar planted a brief kiss onto May’s cheek before returning to his seat and both Maru and Harvey couldn’t leave the dance floor quick enough to return to the head table. Right away the music continued onto the next song, yet another instrumental jazz tune although this one was quite a bit more upbeat. A few guests were already flocking to the dance floor, unsurprisingly Robin and Demetrius were the first ones on the floor as they began some complicated footwork together. Just as May was thinking that maybe they could enjoy a brief moment of solace from wedding festivities, Robin temporarily stopped her dancing to address May and Harvey.

“Nice try, lovebirds, no sitting down on the job,” Robin laughed. “You’ve got mingling to do.” Right away Robin and Demetrius resumed their skillful dancing together while May and Harvey looked at each other and simultaneously heaved weary sighs.

The hour that followed was a bit chaotic for May and Harvey, but she supposed this was all part of the wedding experience. This was the part of the reception where the guests were encouraged to dance, mingle, grab seconds of the food, or just enjoy themselves. However, this was the part of the reception where the bride and groom were expected to stop by each table to say hello, check in on their guests, and socialize for a bit before moving on to the next table to repeat the process. It was becoming more and more clear to May that wedding receptions are far more enjoyable for the guests than they are for the actual bride and groom. It seemed there just wasn’t a spare moment to sit down or enjoy yourself before you were expected to partake in yet another activity, tradition, or expectation. When May and Harvey finally finished visiting the last table, she could hear Harvey breathe a soft sigh of relief. Perhaps now they could finally sit down together at the head table for a break. And yet the moment they approached the table, Sam’s voice came over the microphone causing both May and Harvey to wince.

“I’m just hearing now that it’s time to cut the cake!” Sam announced to the crowd. He gestured toward the table where an hour earlier the food had been, but now the trays were cleared and in their place was a 3-tiered wedding cake that was simple, yet stunning. The entire cake was frosted with white buttercream and there were intricate lacy patterns piped onto the sides in even more white buttercream, giving the cake an elegant looking texture. Atop the cake was two figures of a bride and groom together and May was astonished to see how closely the two figures actually resembled herself and Harvey. Usually these types of cake toppers were incredibly generic and yet it was a marvel to see that there was a significant height difference between these figures, that the bride had shoulder-length brown hair just like May, and that the groom had wavy brown hair, a mustache, and browline glasses. May’s jaw hung open at the detail on the cake topper when she heard Gus address her from behind.

“You have Jodi to thank for the piping on the cake, I just didn’t have the time for all that detail work but she did an amazing job,” Gus began. “As for the cake topper, that’s all Leah. She spent hours modeling that out of clay.”

“It’s incredible,” May replied in awe.

May couldn’t help but laugh at how even Harvey was leaning over, taking a close look at the figures atop the cake with great interest. He had quite the eye for detail with his work on model airplanes and he appeared incredibly impressed by the details that Leah had added to the sculpture.

As was tradition, the bride and groom received the first pieces of wedding cake, however they decided to forgo the tradition of smashing cake into each others’ faces as many brides and grooms liked to do. Thankfully they were in agreement that this particular tradition just didn’t sound pleasant and sounded like a great way to mess up your clothing. It was nice to have another moment to sit and relax as everyone ate their cake, it felt like it had been forever since either of them had the chance to sit down. This brief reverie was short-lived, however, because the moment the cake was done, Sam picked up the microphone once more and May cringed before he could even speak. It seemed that every time Sam picked up the microphone it usually meant that something was expected out of herself or Harvey. It was no different this time around when Sam turned to May and gestured in her direction.

“Okay, ladies, I know you’ve all been eager for this next part,” Sam began, smirking. “It’s time for the throwing of the bouquet!”

May jumped as a collective shrill shriek erupted from the females in the crowd, it was almost spooky how in-tune they all were as though this high-pitched squeal was rehearsed in advance. Without hesitation Emily, Haley, Leah, Abigail, Penny, Marnie, and Pam all stepped onto the open dance floor and stood eagerly in place, staring at May in anticipation. May could hear Robin next to her urging Maru to join the others and after a whispered threat which May couldn’t quite make out, Maru sighed and joined the rest of the group. Her arms were folded in defiance, however, it was clear that she was going to make no effort to catch the bouquet.

“I guess this is my cue, isn’t it?” May giggled awkwardly.

May grabbed her bouquet from the head table and joined the other ladies on the dance floor. She turned her back to them and held the bouquet in front of her, preparing herself to toss it. Again, she could hear the crowd of women behind her giggling.

“3...2...1!” May shouted, tossing the bouquet over her head toward the crowd behind her.

All May could hear was a rustling sound behind her as the women practically tackled each other to catch the bouquet and by the time May turned around, she could see Leah holding up the bouquet victoriously. A few feet away, May noticed a few of the men elbow Elliot in the ribs and chuckle as Elliot suddenly became flustered, which was clearly not a feeling he was used to. To everyone’s surprise, Leah marched across the town square toward Elliot and when she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck, still holding the bouquet in her grip, and planted a deep kiss onto his lips. The surrounding crowd whooped, hollered, cheered, and whistled as Elliot stumbled back in a daze, eventually wrapping his arms around Leah’s waist to return her kiss.

“Guess we know whose wedding is next,” Robin commented with a chuckle.

With the food, speeches, dancing, cake, and bouquet all finished, the wedding was starting to reach its end and May was oddly okay with that fact. It was wonderful to spend this celebration with her friends and family, however she was more eager than anything to finally have some time alone with her husband. She hadn’t spent any truly meaningful time alone with Harvey since the afternoon before and even though she had been by his side for most of the day, she still felt herself missing him. Just as she was about to ask Robin how much more was left in the reception, she could see her leave the head table and approach Sam, whispering something. Sam grinned, nodded, and picked up the microphone once more. Once again, May’s stomach tightened to see Sam about to speak and she wondered what more was possibly expected of her.

“Well, folks, looks like we’re gonna have to start wrapping up,” Sam began in an over-exaggerated tone of sadness. “This area’s gonna have to start getting cleared soon to prepare for the Spirit’s Eve festival tonight. So don’t you worry, guys, we’ll pick this party up where we left off tonight when it’s time to celebrate Spirit’s Eve! Can’t wait to see everyone’s costumes! But, before we pack up for the afternoon, I think we should give May and Doctor Harvey a proper sendoff, what do you guys think?”

The guests all cheered excitedly and May couldn’t deny that she was very relieved. When she glanced over to Harvey it was incredibly obvious by the look on his face that he was relieved as well.

“So I bet you guys were wondering why there were no wedding presents here today,” Robin began. May looked baffled for a moment, the thought hadn’t occurred to her at all, wedding gifts were actually the last thing on her mind today. “Well, the reason there aren’t any gifts is because… it was really last-minute and WOW was this hard to manage in only three days, but everyone in town pitched in to get the two of you one large gift to share that will make life quite a bit easier.”

From behind the clinic, May noticed movement as she heard the whirring of what sounded like a small engine and the squealing of tires. In an instant, a golf cart drove around the side of the clinic and pulled up next to the head table, driven by Demetrius. Tied to the back of the golf cart were empty metal cans and a hand-drawn ‘Just Married’ banner was hung along the backs of the seats. Both May and Harvey’s jaws dropped at the sight of it, neither of them entirely sure what was going on.

“I know your trips in and out of town are exhausting, especially for you, Doctor Boyfriend, since you have to do it daily… so we thought this might help make getting around town easier for the two of you guys,” Robin explained. “You’re so secluded in that farm over there, we wanted to make it easier for you to join the rest of us in town and to get Doctor Boyfriend back and forth to the clinic every day without exhausting the poor man. Hopefully this will make your lives a little easier and give you more time to spend together every day with how much time you’ll save getting around. We hope you like it.”

Both May and Harvey stared at the golf cart, too stunned to say anything. It had been a concern of May’s ever since Harvey started staying the night at the farm that he was making such long treks in and out of town twice a day. She had gotten him a bicycle to help, but that wasn’t much better. Not to mention that Harvey had voiced concerns to her over what would happen in the event of an emergency, already it had happened the night before the Moonlight Jellies when Pierre burned his arm and it took Harvey a long time to arrive. It was a concern that both she and Harvey had shared but were uncertain of how to fix it and yet leave it to Robin to know exactly how to make it all better. May and Harvey wordlessly walked around the golf cart, taking in every angle. It appeared brand new, no doubt it was rather expensive to purchase and May felt incredibly grateful to her community for such a thoughtful gift. When she finally found her voice, May turned to the crowd of onlookers who were all staring with eager smiles.

“Th-thank you… thank you all  _ so  _ much,” May began slowly. “It means everything to us that you all worked so hard to throw this wedding together in only three days, I know what a big ordeal this was and I want you all to know that your efforts to make this happen are appreciated tremendously. I can’t begin to express how grateful we are for each and every one of you, thank you for making our wedding day so special and thank you for such a thoughtful gift. This will definitely make life a whole lot easier for us.”

“You’re welcome, Kitten, now both of you climb in there and get yourselves home!” Robin said quickly, winking at the two of them with a smirk.

Before May stepped into the golf cart, she quickly sought her parents out and gave them each a big hug before leaving. She was sure they wouldn’t be sticking around for Spirit’s Eve and she wanted to be sure to give them one last hug before they left to go back home. Harvey had joined May by her side and shaken hands with both Sophie and Edgar before jumping in surprise when they both wrapped their arms around Harvey and May for a group hug. It must have been comical to see Harvey trapped in a four-person hug, towering above the others in this otherwise short family. When Sophie and Edgar finally released them, May and Harvey waved to the crowd which had once again gone wild. The cheers, applause, whoops, and whistles were almost deafening as May and Harvey climbed into the golf cart. May was actually the one to take the driver’s seat, having more experience operating a vehicle than Harvey who had never actually owned a car or had a driver’s license, and together they waved one last time to their guests.

“Let’s go home,” Harvey said shakily, resting a hand on May’s knee as they sat side by side.

“Let’s go home,” May repeated, hitting the gas on the golf cart as they began the much shorter trip back to Runaway Farm.


	49. Spirit's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Harvey attend their first community event as husband and wife, the Spirit’s Eve festival.

**Fall 27**

“Hold still,” Harvey muttered, his tongue barely sticking out of the side of his mouth as he stared at May’s face in deep concentration.

In Harvey’s hand was a black eyeliner pencil which he was currently using to draw fake stitches onto May’s face with immense focus. Harvey always did have impeccable attention to detail. The amount of concentration he was exhibiting was almost the same amount he had shown when he had actually given her stitches on her arm. In this instance, however, the stitches were merely decorative to accompany May’s Spirit’s Eve costume.

Somehow, amidst all the chaos of wedding planning, Robin had the forethought to consider May and Harvey’s Spirit’s Eve costumes in addition to every other little detail about their wedding day. It was likely due to the fact that Spirit’s Eve was Robin’s favorite holiday and she had gushed to May many times during fall how much she loved dressing up in big, elaborate couples costumes. May certainly found dressing up to be enjoyable, though she couldn’t imagine that Harvey usually did much for Spirit’s Eve. And yet through all of the wedding planning craziness, Robin had managed to dig through her old treasure trove of costumes that she and Demetrius had worn in past years to find a Bride of Frankenstein wig and and old, frayed, black suit with decorative bolts and green face paint for Frankenstein’s monster. Robin was ecstatic over how perfect the costume selection was, considering that May and Harvey shared their wedding day with the Spirit’s Eve festival. As the time of the festival drew closer, May and Harvey were making the final touches on their costumes before heading into town. Thankfully, all May needed was her wedding dress, a few pins in the wig to hold it in place, and a few hand-drawn stitches over her face and arms to complete the look.

“Looks good,” Harvey commented, stepping back to survey his work. May had to hold back a laugh at his arms folded across his chest, staring critically back at her as though analyzing a piece of artwork.

May rose from the dining chair she was seated in, though she nearly tripped over the hem of her long wedding dress as she did so.

“Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable in that dress tonight?” Harvey asked hesitantly.

“I’ve worn it most of the day already, what’s a few more hours?” May answered, shrugging. “Besides, I paid good money for this dress, I’m gonna get as much use out of it as I can. Who knows, when we’re low on laundry I might just wear it out in the field while I work.”

“I’d like to see that,” Harvey replied with a grin.

They swapped places, with Harvey sitting in the empty dining chair while May hovered over him with the face paint. They remained silent as May added a quick layer of pale green paint to Harvey’s face, stifling a giggle as she tried to work around his mustache. She had never before seen a version of Frankenstein’s monster with a mustache. Once the green paint was done, she pulled out the black eyeliner pencil and began to draw stitches over Harvey’s face as he had done for her. She was positive that her work would not be as detailed as Harvey’s, but she was doing her best. While she finished up her work, she made festive smalltalk with Harvey.

“Do you usually dress up for Spirit’s Eve?” May asked curiously.

“Yes and no. I usually just dress up as a doctor every year, if I’m being perfectly honest,” Harvey mused.

“Uh… not quite a stretch, is it?” May asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“No, I mean I dress up in the full getup,” Harvey clarified. “I wear my old scrubs, dig the white coat out of the closet, walk around with a stethoscope around my neck all night, the whole look. People get a kick out of it, but I suppose it stopped being amusing after a few years.”

“I used to dress up, though my costumes were never exactly creative,” May admitted, adding a few final touches to Harvey’s stitches. “You know how women’s costumes work; take something ordinary, make it alluring, call it a costume. I’ve been a ladybug, a pirate, a nurse…”

“Don’t happen to have that nurse’s costume anymore, do you?” Harvey asked with a smirk.

“Not anymore, but maybe at some point I’ll have to revisit that, Doctor,” May answered, returning Harvey’s smirk.

Once the face makeup was complete and the fake bolts were added to Harvey’s neck, May gave Harvey’s appearance one final look. Other than the mustache which looked a bit out of place, the rest of the costume was solid. Once again, it was quite fortunate that Harvey and Demetrius were virtually the same size. Harvey rose from his seat and stood next to May, awkwardly shifting in place as they both knew what was to follow. It had only been a few hours since they last saw everyone in town and neither of them seemed eager to do it all over again. Although the chaos of the wedding was over, they highly doubted that the enthusiasm and excitement of the town had waned.

“Ready to face the crowd again?” May asked with a weary sigh.

“I still haven’t recovered from earlier, but I guess let’s head back into the fray,” Harvey replied, returning her sigh.

They left the farmhouse together and nearly started walking hand in hand toward town before doubling back, realizing that they now had a brand new golf cart to use for their trips back and forth into town. It was a very generous and incredibly thoughtful wedding gift from the villagers of Pelican Town. It took a bit of convincing, but May managed to talk Harvey into taking the driver’s seat. Having never driven a car before, Harvey was a bit hesitant to operate the golf cart and potentially crash into something, but he had to learn at some point and it would be better to do it now when it was just the two of them together. May briefly gave him an encouraging pep talk before he slowly stepped on the gas and the cart began to move. He hesitantly drove the cart in circles around the farm, getting a feel for how to operate it, before smiling proudly. It really wasn’t that difficult and he seemed relieved to already be getting the hang of it. With one final lap around the farm to boost his confidence, Harvey took off down the cobblestone path toward town.

It was incredible how quickly they had made it into town in the new golf cart, what had ordinarily taken roughly 20 minutes on foot had now taken less than 5. When they drove into town square, already May could see that the area had been transformed yet again. The white archway, DJ equipment, and dance floor had all been removed and the tables from the reception had been repositioned and covered with festive tablecloths for Spirit’s Eve. Where the white archway had been, there was now a large cage with metal bars with something moving around within, though May couldn’t get a good view of exactly what it was. Harvey parked the golf cart next to the clinic and rushed over to May’s side, holding out a hand to help her out of the cart as she struggled with her dress.

“Always the gentleman, Doctor,” they heard a voice chuckle.

Harvey and May looked over to see Pierre dressed in a cowboy costume, complete with a leather vest and a cowboy hat. He was standing behind a small booth  selling a few decorations and spooky souvenirs, though no one seemed to show any interest in making a purchase.

“Great costumes, by the way,” Pierre went on with a grin. “Bride of Frankenstein and Frankenstein, that’s clever.”

“Frankenstein’s monster,” Harvey piped in, correcting Pierre. Pierre just raised a confused eyebrow while May shook her head in amusement.

“About time you two lovebirds showed up!” May could hear Robin shout to them from across town square.

May looked over to one of the food tables and saw Robin and Demetrius seated at a table together sharing a plate of food. Robin was dressed in a crystal-beaded flapper girl dress with a feather sticking out of a pearl headband while Demetrius was wearing a 1920s-style black pinstripe suit, black dress shirt, black fedora with a white band around the brim, and a solid white tie. They looked like they could have stepped right out of the pages of The Great Gatsby.

“I was beginning to wonder if we were gonna see you,” Robin teased as May and Harvey approached the table. “Glad you could take time away from canoodling to join us.” May could instantly feel Harvey shift uncomfortably in place behind her.

“Nice costumes, you guys,” May commented, quickly trying to change the subject.

“Not bad yourself,” Robin replied with a wink. “That costume fits you perfectly, Doctor Boyfriend.”

“The tux this morning fit perfectly as well,” May commented. “We’re lucky Demetrius and Harvey are both so tall. There’s not many villagers he can successfully borrow clothes from.”

When May finished speaking, she heard the rattle of metal next to her and quickly turned her gaze over to the large cage next to the tables. She nearly jumped a foot backward when she finally noticed what was inside; two life-size skeletons were shuffling around the cage, reaching their bony limbs forward to try and grasp a terrified-looking Clint who jumped backward by reflex. His swift movement caused his costume to clang loudly, he was dressed as a knight in full armor that he had no doubt made himself, it was quite impressive. Still, even with the benefit of his armor, Clint still looked a bit spooked as he stared at the skeletons from a much further distance. May had only ever encountered such a thing in the depths of the mine, but she didn’t dare mention that out loud. Harvey would probably have a panic attack in the middle of town square if she admitted to encountering skeletons like these in the mine without the benefit of metal bars between them. Already Harvey was eyeing the cage with uncertainty and he seemed very eager to step away to a safer distance.

“L-let’s go see what else is around,” Harvey suggested nervously, his eyes darting around town square for somewhere else they could go.

They said a quick goodbye to Robin and Demetrius as they turned to leave the table, however they didn’t make it too terribly far before they heard their names being called from the next table over. May looked to see Gus waving in her direction, beckoning them over to his table. He was dressed in the same white chef’s jacket he had been wearing earlier in the day, though now it was paired with a large white chef’s hat. She gathered that, like Harvey and his usual doctor’s costume, this was a costume he wore every year as a tongue-in-cheek reference to his role in the community.

“Happy Spirit’s Eve, newlyweds!” Gus said cheerfully. His eyes scanned May’s costume and he chuckled in amusement. “Bride of Frankenstein, that’s such a great idea considering what happened today!” Gus then turned to Harvey and flashed him a thumbs up. “Nice Frankenstein costume!”

“Frankenstein’s  _ monster _ ,” Harvey corrected him automatically.

“Oh… yeah, right,” Gus faltered. May couldn’t help but shake her head, she had a feeling this would be a common issue throughout the night.

“The food looks great, Gus, I’m shocked you were able to pull off so much in one day,” May commented quickly in order to shift the conversation.

“Oh, this?” Gus asked, gesturing to the plates of food at the table. “This is mostly pre-prepared stuff from the freezers, I wanted most of my efforts to go into the wedding food. Not my best Spirit’s Eve, but I don’t think anyone minds, all things considered.”

“Still looks good anyway,” Harvey commented kindly. “I’m starving, we might peruse the food selection and make a plate for ourselves. We haven’t eaten anything since the reception.”

“Things got a bit busy after the wedding, huh?” Gus asked, smirking in amusement as he winked at Harvey. Harvey’s face turned an odd color with the mix of his green face paint and the reddening of his cheeks.

“Come on, honey, let’s go get some food,” May said hurriedly, taking Harvey by the hand to lead him toward another table.

“Are we going to be faced with inappropriate comments like that all night?” Harvey asked wearily.

“Well, I mean… they’re not wrong, are they?” May asked, smirking devilishly back at Harvey.

“Th-that’s hardly the point,” Harvey replied sheepishly, turning his face away as he became visibly flustered.

Harvey’s gaze remained unfocused as they approached another food table, filling their plates with the treats from the serving trays. As Harvey turned to leave the table with his plate, he accidentally bumped into someone quite a bit shorter than himself. He looked down to see Vincent dressed in a red, yellow, and green superhero costume.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Vincent!” Harvey said, leaning over to address him.

“Wow, it’s Frankenstein!” Vincent said with a big smile.

“Frankenstein’s mo-” Harvey began with an exasperated expression, however he was interrupted by May gently elbowing him in the side.

“Yup, I’m Frankenstein,” Harvey replied with a look of defeat.

“And I’m Robin, Boy Wonder!” Vincent said in a booming voice, placing his hands on his hips to pose like a superhero.

“You didn’t want to go as Batman?” May asked curiously. Vincent smiled proudly as he pointed across the town square to his brother Sam who was lingering by the path that led North of town, dressed in a complete Batman costume, fake abs and all.

“Mom was supposed to be Catwoman but I think she got confused and just dressed up as a cat,” Vincent said with a pout. May looked over at Jodi and saw her wearing a black turtleneck, black leggings, cat ears, and a quick painting of a nose and whiskers on her face.

“Well I think your costumes look great,” May said with a nod. “You’ve got a wonderful big brother.”

“Sure do!” Vincent said with a wide grin as he took off across the town square toward Sam.

With plates full of food, May and Harvey sat down at the nearest table and quietly began to eat as they watched the residents of Pelican Town. Many of the costumes were simple and very obviously homemade, but it was clear that a lot of love and effort went into them. May smiled at Willy’s ‘costume’, he was essentially wearing his regular clothing though there was a large stuffed shark on his leg with fake blood coming from its mouth, making it look like Willy’s leg was being devoured. It was creative, if not a bit gruesome. Other costumes, however, were far more elaborate. Leah’s stunning 1800s ballgown was beautifully detailed and was so exquisite that it looked like a costume from a movie set. Elliot’s elegant frilled dress shirt and waistcoat fit the era exactly and both of their costumes were made even more breathtaking by the strangely realistic looking vampire teeth that Elliot wore and the two fang-marks at Leah’s neck, dripping with fake blood. It was clear that there were villagers in town that took Spirit’s Eve costumes incredibly seriously.

The entire time May and Harvey were eating, May kept glancing to the North of town square where she had witnessed a few villagers disappear and not return for quite some time. She had heard about the hedge maze from Robin but couldn’t actually see it from where they were sitting. She couldn’t deny that she was curious about it, though she got the distinct impression that it was something Harvey wouldn’t be fond of. He must have sensed her curiosity, however, because he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, nodding to her.

“We can check it out, if you’d like,” Harvey said gently, tossing his head in the direction of the maze. May quickly snapped her attention to Harvey, not realizing that she had been staring wistfully at the entrance to the maze.

“We don’t have to, I know you’re not the biggest fan of Spirit’s Eve,” May replied, shaking her head.

“Admittedly I’m not fond of the maze, I usually end up getting lost within minutes,” Harvey admitted with a dark chuckle. “But maybe this year won’t be so bad if I’ve got you with me.”

“Let’s give it a try,” May said reassuringly, holding out her hand to Harvey. “We’re in this together.”

Slowly they crossed town square together, hand in hand, as they approached the entrance to the hedge maze. May gasped when she saw how impressive it was, she absolutely could not wrap her head around how it was possible to construct something so massive when only a few hours earlier there had been nothing there. It seemed impossible, almost as though the maze was placed there by magic. She looked over to Harvey whose mustache was curved downward in an unmistakable frown. It was difficult to tell with the pale green face paint, but May suspected that Harvey lost a bit of color from his face as they stopped just outside the entrance to the maze. As they both hesitantly stepped forward into the maze , May nearly jumped when she saw Maru dart past them looking frazzled. She was dressed in a very clearly homemade robot costume spray-painted silver. Although the costume was homemade, it was incredibly detailed and it was obvious that Maru had poured a lot of work into it.

“I think I’ve already been this way,” May could hear Maru mutter to herself under her breath as she passed. She hadn’t even noticed May or Harvey’s arrival. “No, wait… I’m lost…”

“Need help?” Harvey asked kindly, causing Maru to jump in surprise.

“This maze is ridiculous,” Maru groaned. “I got all the way to what I thought was the end, but there was nothing there… the whole thing just dead-ends, there’s no exit. I finally gave up and turned around, now I’m just trying to find my way out of here.”

“Well you’re in luck, you just passed the exit,” May commented, pointing her thumb behind her.

“Oh, thank Yoba!” Maru gasped, practically sprinting past May and Harvey. “Good luck in there, guys, it’s intense.” Harvey shifted uneasily in place as Maru ran back toward town square.

“We don’t have to do this,” May reiterated to Harvey.

“I know… but we’re in this together,” Harvey replied, his voice quivering slightly. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat and nodded with determination.

Maru was right, the maze was quite confusing and there were a few times that May and Harvey reached dead ends that led nowhere. May could see Harvey growing increasingly nervous, though he seemed to power through it any time he took May by the hand. It was unsettling just how ‘real’ many of the decorations in the maze seemed to be, to the point that May wasn’t entirely certain that they were all fake. If the maze itself seemed to have appeared as though by magic, it wasn’t unreasonable to think that the contents inside could also be the work of magic. Zombified hands were reaching out of the ground, grasping at anyone who passed. One of them nearly snatched the hem of May’s wedding dress, however Harvey had reached for her just in the nick of time and pulled her away. He whisked her further North away from the hands, though this once more led to another dead end. This dead end held a large, bubbling cauldron that emitted a strange-smelling steam. May saw Penny leaning over the cauldron, dressed in a dainty pale pink ballerina tutu with her hair in a simple bun, seemingly transfixed by the cauldron.

“The vapor from this cauldron… it’s making my head spin, but I can’t seem to leave…” Penny remarked slowly, almost as though she were hypnotized.

“Alright, Penny, let’s get you away from that cauldron,” Harvey commented with concern, taking her by the shoulders and gently leading her away from the cauldron.

Once she was away, Harvey leaned forward and looked carefully into her eyes, giving her a very quick examination to determine if she was alright. It seemed that the moment she had stepped away from the cauldron, she appeared to be back to her usual self.

“Thank you, Doctor, that was incredibly odd,” Penny commented, rubbing her forehead. “I’m not sure how that got there, but that was very unsettling.”

“This maze doesn’t seem safe,” Harvey commented, looking incredibly uneasy. “You should get back to safety, Penny. Be mindful of those hands sticking out of the ground.”

“I will,” Penny replied, nodding. “By the way, your costumes look great! Bride of Frankenstein and Frankenstein’s monster… nice.”

“Thank you!” Harvey practically shouted. “You’re the first person to accurately identify my costume!”

“I love Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, it's one of my favorite books,” Penny commented happily.

“Oh, I agree,” Harvey replied with an enthusiastic nod.

“I'll add that to the list for our book club," Penny added.

“Ah, yes, the book club!” Harvey said, somewhat excitedly. “Are we still starting that on the first of winter?”

“Oh, I-I suppose so,” Penny said thoughtfully. “That’s only in two days, I just assumed with your recent marriage that you wouldn’t be able to make the first meeting.”

“Life’s pretty much going back to normal after today,” Harvey admitted with a shrug. “No honeymoon for us yet, winter begins my busy season so there just isn’t time for us to get away. We’re both pretty eager to just settle in to our new life together and have things quiet down a bit. These last few days have been so chaotic, it sounds nice to return to a sense of normalcy.”

“If you’re sure,” Penny replied with a kind smile. “We’d love to have you in our first meeting.”

“I’d love to be there,” Harvey replied, returning her smile. There was a brief pause in the conversation before Harvey smacked a palm against his forehead in sudden realization. “Oh, Yoba, I’m so sorry, I’m keeping you from finding your way out of this maze!”

“No worries, Doctor, it’s fine,” Penny replied kindly.

“You don’t have to call me Doctor, Harvey will do just fine,” Harvey corrected her. May was glad to see that Harvey was no longer shy about correcting the people of Pelican Town regarding the use of his title.

“Sure thing. Thanks, Harvey!” Penny called out, waving as she made her way toward the exit of the maze.

May couldn’t help but smile when Harvey craned his neck to watch Penny leave with a concerned expression, making sure that she successfully evaded the disembodied hands reaching out from the ground. When he had verified that she had made it safely past, he turned his attention back to May.

“Are you sure  _ we  _ shouldn’t return to safety?” Harvey asked uncertainly.

May hesitated to provide an answer, but that hardly mattered when they heard a shriek from the center of the maze. Harvey snapped to attention, his head turning swiftly in the direction of the scream.

“Someone’s in distress,” Harvey commented seriously. “We should see if they need help.”

“Lead the way,” May replied, though Harvey was already turning around from the dead end to find the correct passage to help whoever was in need.

Along the way, they passed an old television set showing nothing but static, seemingly harmless until May realized that it wasn’t actually plugged in to anything. Before she could even question it, Harvey had barreled past it to continue into the main courtyard of the maze. A second before May looked away, she would have sworn she saw the image of a woman’s face screaming out in anguish for a fraction of a second flash onto the screen before it returned to static.

“This way,” Harvey called back to May, pointing down a path that led to where the fountain usually stood.

Harvey rushed down the path and entered the main courtyard of the maze, what appeared to be the center. By the time May caught up, she spotted Abigail standing frozen in place, staring down one of the paths with a horrified expression on her face. She was dressed like an explorer in a brown leather jacket and fedora-style hat very reminiscent of Indiana Jones. She even had a whip strapped to her belt. And yet this adventurer’s costume was not enough to stop her from cowering in fear.

“I can’t go on… spiders…” Abigail uttered, her face pale as she pointed down the dark path before her. It was too dark to properly see down the path, but May felt a chill run down her spine at the word ‘spiders’.

“And you certainly don’t have to go on,” Harvey reassured her. “You made it quite far and that’s very admirable. No one will judge you for turning around and leaving the maze, Abigail.”

“Th-thanks,” Abigail muttered quietly. “I… I think I’m done here.”

Abigail turned around and headed in the direction of the exit, moving swiftly to put as much distance between herself and the spiders as possible. Just as May was starting to wonder if there were actually real live spiders in the maze, there was yet another scream from within the maze. This time, the yell sounded masculine.

“Someone else is in trouble,” Harvey remarked, staring down the dark corridor that Abigail had been frozen in front of. “I don’t know why this maze is allowed to continue year after year, this is getting ridiculous.”

“Sweetheart, it’s starting to get a bit unnerving in here,” May commented, absentmindedly reaching for Harvey’s arm to clutch it close to her.

“It’ll be okay,” Harvey assured her. “We’re in this together.”

It was odd how entering the maze had caused them both to shift. May had entered the maze with excitement and intrigue, but was now cowering in fear as she clutched to Harvey. It was all becoming too much. And yet Harvey, who had been so nervous and hesitant to enter the maze, was now in full-blown doctor mode and had the confidence and nerve that came along with it. As long as there was anyone in the maze that needed help, she knew that Harvey could temporarily shelve his own discomfort and fears to step up and help anyone who needed it. It was astonishing to see, and yet it didn’t lessen the nerves and fear that May felt as Harvey approached the path in front of them. Harvey looked to the sides of the maze where torches were hung to light the way and pulled one from the wall.

“This should help us get through some of these darker paths to find whoever needs help,” Harvey said to May.

Harvey stepped forward down the dark path, one hand holding the torch ahead of him while his other arm was still being held tightly by May. They walked side by side together until they reached a huge, hairy, very realistic looking spider, causing May to jump backward in fright. She couldn’t be sure if it was real, but given some of the things they had already witnessed in the maze, it wasn’t crazy to think that it was. Harvey shone the torch over the creature and leaned forward to get a closer look.

“Fake,” Harvey replied with a sigh of relief. “But incredibly lifelike, I must say.”

The two of them continued down the path and followed each twist and turn until they approached a rather spooky looking graveyard where the town playground used to be. Scattered amongst the tombstones were skulls and bones creating a chilling scene. Standing behind the gravestones was Sam, still dressed in his Batman costume, looking confused.

“Sam, are you alright?” Harvey asked in concern. “We heard someone yell.”

“Yeah, that was me, I tripped on my cape,” Sam admitted looking curiously around the graveyard. “That’s odd… it’s just a dead end up ahead. I swear I’ve been down every path in this maze and there’s just no exit. What a ripoff.”

Before May or Harvey could say anything, Sam stormed off in frustration and returned down the path where May and Harvey had just come from.

“Well, at least nothing bad happened… at least nothing worse than tripping over the cape of a polyester Batman costume,” May joked.

Harvey chuckled in return, though now that the possible emergency had passed, he started to look around the graveyard with a nervous expression. When he held the torch up to get a better look, May noticed that the light seemed to penetrate one of the hedges and glow to the other side. The rest of the hedges were so thick and dense that the light stopped there, but one of the walls was so thin that the light shone through. Next to this thin wall was a small wooden sign with only a question mark on it.

“Hold on a second,” May said to herself, approaching the wall.

May reached an arm through the branches of the bush and could easily stick her arm out the other side. It was an incredibly thin barrier of branches, but difficult to notice in low lighting.

“Sweetheart, I think this is a false wall!” May exclaimed excitedly. “I think we can get through here!”

She had expected Harvey to turn away and insist they return to safety now that Sam was out of danger, and yet she could see the intrigue in his face as he approached the wall as well.

“Fascinating,” he muttered under his breath.

Harvey reached his own arm through and his eyes lit up in excitement as he realized that this must be a hidden path to the end of the maze. His fear once again seemed to disappear as he was momentarily intrigued by the puzzle that the maze had presented and the idea that he and May had solved it together.

“Should we… should we go through it?” May asked curiously.

“Let’s do it,” Harvey replied, taking a deep breath as he took May by the hand.

Together, they carefully pulled back the branches to prevent igniting them with the torch and they crawled through the open space. On the other side was a path that led into a doorway on the side of the cliff, a doorway that most certainly had never been there before. Once again May got the impression that this entire setup could only be possible by magic, absurd as that sounded. Harvey led the way with the torch in hand, lighting the path ahead of them as they entered the dark doorway. May was thankful for the torch, the corridor inside was pitch black and they would otherwise be trapped in darkness without the light from the flickering torch. When they reached the end of the corridor, there was another doorway that led back outside. Harvey and May stepped out of the dark passage and collectively gasped at what they saw. They had stepped into a small courtyard with only a single thing in the center; a large treasure chest. May stepped forward to approach the chest, but Harvey held out a hand to stop her.

“Be careful, it could be a trap,” Harvey cautioned her. May couldn’t help but laugh at the intensity of his expression.

“It’s a community hedge maze, I hardly think they would add traps to it, but your sense of adventure is endearing nonetheless,” May giggled in amusement. “I’m pretty sure the ‘trap’ was the false wall.”

“Let me do it,” Harvey went on seriously. “You’re probably right, I’m probably overreacting, but after everything we’ve seen and encountered here, I wouldn’t be surprised if there was one last twist. Let me open it just in case.”

“Sure, why not, you’ve earned it,” May answered, stepping aside to allow Harvey access to the treasure chest.

Harvey hesitantly stepped forward, gently placing a hand on the lid of the treasure chest. He paused for a moment just in case touching the treasure chest would activate some sort of trap, then winced slightly as he pushed back the lid. Even from a distance, May could see the glow from within the chest, though she couldn’t see what was inside. Harvey’s jaw dropped in amazement and he stared at the contents in awe.

“May… honey, you need to see this,” he whispered, his gaze transfixed upon whatever was inside of the chest.

May approached the treasure chest and gasped when she saw what was inside. Resting at the bottom of the treasure chest was a perfectly round pumpkin that radiated a golden glow. There were no obvious light sources within the pumpkin, no trick of the light, this pumpkin was actually glowing on its own. May carefully reached inside and picked up the pumpkin to hold it up for a closer look. The glow of the pumpkin was more vibrant and intense than the torch, it drowned out any light that the torch provided and by comparison the torch was nothing more than a glow stick.

“It’s beautiful,” May marvelled, resting her head against Harvey’s shoulder as she held the pumpkin up for the two of them to see. “I can’t believe we made it to the end.”

“And we did it together,” Harvey mused, resting a hand gently on May’s arm.

There was a brief moment where May and Harvey stood frozen in place, staring at their prize in awe as they enjoyed this quiet moment alone together. Neither one seemed willing to move away from the other, it was peaceful and serene to stand here with Harvey at the end of the maze, a maze which no other villager in town had been able to tackle on their own. Perhaps that’s what gave May and Harvey the advantage, they had each other. They had worked together to conquer the maze, to help others in need, and to face their fears. Not a bad start to their marriage.


	50. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding, May and Harvey are eager for life to get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly shorter than many of my recent chapters have been, so I apologize. With the wedding chaos over and the approach of winter (as well as the approach of the ending to this story), there will be quite a few more shorter chapters like there were in the beginning of the story, so my apologies.

**Fall 28**

6:00 in the morning and May’s alarm clock rang as it always did. May groaned as she reached to blindly bat at the alarm until it shut off as she always did. From behind her she could feel Harvey’s arm wrap around her waist and his lips press delicately on the back of her neck as they always did. King was roused from his sleep at the foot of their bed, bounding across the mattress until he approached Harvey to greet him with wet dog kisses all over his face as he always did. It was the morning after their wedding, their first morning together as man and wife, and already life was returning to normal and May couldn’t be happier.

May and Harvey rose from bed together, already slipping into their usual morning routine as though nothing had changed. The only addition to the routine now was May helping Harvey to straighten the Mermaid Pendant that had now been fashioned to be a lapel pin. Once they were showered, dressed, and ready to start the day, they entered the kitchen to make breakfast together, an aspect of their morning routine that May always looked forward to. It felt oddly satisfying to work together with Harvey each morning to prepare a meal, it was something she knew she could always look forward to and rely on. Lunches were often spent separate and depending on busy schedules, they didn’t always get to share dinner together, but breakfast was different. As a result, it was quickly becoming May’s favorite meal of the day, the one time a day she could guarantee sitting down with Harvey to share a meal that they had made together.

Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes placed in the sink for later, the morning continued on its usual path as Harvey approached the door to the farmhouse. May giggled to herself as Harvey froze in place, patting his right pants pocket, his left pants pocket, and then his back pants pocket as he muttered under his breath, ‘keys, phone, wallet’. It didn’t matter how many mornings Harvey got ready for work in the same exact way, he always had to stop at the door to make sure he had these three essential items. It was endearing.

“Have a great day at work, sweetheart,” May said affectionately, pecking Harvey gently on the cheek.

“You too, honey,” Harvey replied, pecking her cheek in return before heading out the door.

May smiled to herself as she watched the door close, unable to stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It seemed silly, but this was quite possibly one of the best mornings she had had in a long time. Waking up with Harvey in  _ their  _ bed that they now shared together, both rising from bed to get dressed and ready for the day, making and eating breakfast together before Harvey had to head out to go to work… it all felt so domestic. Very ordinary and mundane, yes, but May was okay with that fact. It felt peaceful, it felt comfortable, it felt  _ right _ . Domestic life was already proving to suit May rather well.

The morning and afternoon passed with comfortable familiarity. The previous week had been so chaotic that it was nice to have life return to normal. Harvey was off to work at the clinic for Sunday inventory while May fed the chickens, cleaned the coop, and harvested the last of the fall crops… life was calm and predictable as it should be. The amount of farm work was dwindling down with the start of winter approaching, May only had a few final crops to harvest before shutting down her field for the winter. The weather would be too cold to grow any crops and it was a bit of a relief to turn off the sprinkler system for an entire season. The last of her cranberry bushes were unearthed, the field was raked of any loose leaves and other debris, and by the time May had finished, her farm looked strangely barren, but at the very least neat. Once the field was raked and the chickens were cared for, May retreated back into the farmhouse to take a shower to wash the dirt, sweat, and chicken feathers from herself. By the time she exited the shower to get dressed into more comfortable clothing, she could hear the front door of the farmhouse open and close, the sound of King’s paws rush across the floor, and the muffled sound of Harvey’s voice as he greeted King. May stepped out of their bedroom to find Harvey crouched low to the ground, scratching King’s belly affectionately with one hand while King laid on his back looking delighted. May noticed a small white paper bag in Harvey’s other hand, it was usually the kind of bag that Harvey used for purchases in the clinic.

“Hi, sweetheart,” May greeted, crossing the living room to plant an affectionate kiss on Harvey’s lips.

“Hi, honey!” Harvey greeted in return once their lips separated. “I noticed the field on my way back, it looks fantastic. You did a great job.”

“Thanks! I was pretty productive today for the last day of fall,” May commented happily. “How was  _ your  _ day?”

“A bit longer than I hoped for, but it’s fine,” Harvey sighed, setting the paper bag down on the dining table as he took a seat. As he spoke, May was pleased to see that he was already making himself comfortable after his day at work. He kicked his shoes off, shrugged off his coat, rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and loosened the knot of his tie. “Inventory today was crucial as we prepare for the start of winter. I have to make sure we’re more than stocked on certain medications, extra gloves, extra face masks, extra everything. I went ahead and did a thorough cleaning of the clinic in preparation as well, or else I’d have been home a lot sooner. I want to be sure to stay on top of things with flu season approaching.”

May nodded in understanding as she stood behind Harvey in his chair, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She rested her chin on top of his head and turned her gaze to the small bag on the table that Harvey had set there.

“What’s in the bag?” May asked curiously.

“Condoms,” Harvey answered. “I noticed that we’re almost out, that’s certainly nothing I want to be completely out of when we need one.”

“Do we still need them, though?” May asked thoughtfully. She hadn’t meant to ask so bluntly, but the question just slipped out. Did a married couple who knew they wanted to start a family together still need condoms?

“I suppose now that we’re married we can begin looking into more long-term birth control options,” Harvey mused, folding his arms across his chest as he thought out loud. “Of course there’s the birth control pill, but a lot of women experience adverse effects from taking the pill and it’s not always the right course of action. If you were looking for something more long-term, an IUD is usually what I would recommend given that it’s non-invasive, highly effective, and doesn’t rely on weekly or monthly application which eliminates the possibility of forgetting. Once it’s been inserted, you don’t have to worry about it and it can be done right here in the clinic. As your doctor, I would advise you to consider multiple factors to determine which form of birth control will ultimately be the best fit.”

“And as my husband?” May asked slowly, wondering if Harvey would catch her meaning. May gently placed a kiss on top of Harvey’s head before taking the seat next to him to gauge his reaction better.

Harvey hadn’t seemed to understand her original meaning but now he certainly did. His face went slightly white and the calm, confident demeanor he had when he was citing medical information had vanished as his hand darted upward to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, his nervous tic had temporarily returned.

“Well, that’s… that’s quite a bit different,” Harvey uttered, his hand still lingering at the nape of his neck as he began to look flustered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring this on you so suddenly, I shouldn’t have said anything,” May quickly replied, waving a hand dismissively. “We’ve been married just over 24 hours, it’s quite a bit early for me to be bringing anything like that up.”

“No, no, it’s not… I mean, it’s a… it’s a valid thought,” Harvey stammered nervously.

“I know we talked before about whether we wanted a family, but we never really talked about a timeline,” May went on. “But it’s ridiculous to even be talking about it this early, now is not a good time.”

“The ‘now is not a good time’ mentality almost always stalls important discussions,” Harvey noted thoughtfully. “Now is as good a time as any to at least talk about it.”

“I just figured… since the topic of birth control seemed to come up anyway… might not be a bad time to figure out what’s best for us,” May continued. “Condoms were fine while we were dating, but we’re married now. We either need to settle on something a little more reliable, or… or not.”

“As far as which birth control option would be best for us, we can tackle that if and when it comes to that,” Harvey began. May noticed that his hands were slightly trembling as he went on. “As for… if we choose not to… well, let’s get that out of the way first. We  _ have  _ already discussed wanting a family in the future, I guess now that we’re married the discussion becomes  _ when _ .”

“I don’t want to rush you into anything,” May added quickly.

“Nor do I,” Harvey immediately replied.

“So wait… if you don’t want to rush me either, does this mean… that you’re at least entertaining the idea?” May asked, her jaw agape.

“Honey, I’m almost 37 years old, I’m certainly not getting any younger,” Harvey chuckled darkly. “Being realistic here, we’ve already surpassed peak reproductive years. Not as much for me, but for you… that’s not to say anything at all is your fault, of course, that sounded like I was trying to… what I mean to say is…”

“I understand what you mean,” May reassured him, gently resting a hand on Harvey’s forearm to calm him down. He seemed frazzled. “I’m 33, not exactly old but not exactly in my prime for… well, for having a baby.”

Harvey’s entire body seemed to tense at the word ‘baby’, although they both knew what this conversation was about, neither of them had actually used the word ‘baby’ yet. The look on Harvey’s face was very difficult to read; he was either terrified, nervous, or excited… knowing Harvey, it was likely a combination of the three. He appeared to take a slow, deep breath and May could already see the calming effect that it had on him. His hands had stopped trembling and when he finally spoke, he seemed to have some of the confidence and nerve that he had whenever he spoke about anything clinical.

“If we’re looking strictly at the numbers, then yes, the peak window of fertility has already been surpassed by age 33,” Harvey began informatively. “That’s not to say that it’s impossible, it most certainly is not, but we’re on the downward slope. Now of course, that itself is no reason to jump into things, that’s only half of the equation. The other half is whether or not we feel emotionally, physically, mentally, and financially ready to have a baby and whether that is the right option for us in our lives.”

“We  _ just  _ got married, we haven’t even been married for a full day yet,” May said aloud, more to herself than to Harvey.

“That is true,” Harvey acknowledged with a nod, “but every couple is different. I’m not saying we have to drop everything to make this happen, the question at the moment is whether we want to commit to long-term birth control and the best way to answer that is to figure out if it’ll be a long-term or short-term timeline before we want to start a family.”

“What would  _ your  _ answer be?” May asked curiously.

“I don’t feel that it’s a one-person answer to give,” Harvey replied with a shrug. “I could say what I would do if it were just me, but it’s not just me, it’s  _ us  _ now. When we consider what’s best for  _ us _ , we have to take into account how it would affect both of us. Ultimately, you would be the one most affected by a pregnancy-”

“We both would be,” May cut in, tilting her head at Harvey. “Not only would we be in this together, but… I mean, you’re the town doctor with a maternity patient for the first time since you’ve taken over the clinic.” Harvey’s face seemed to lose even more color, it was clear he hadn’t quite thought about this aspect.

“I… I suppose it had to happen at some point,” Harvey uttered quietly, almost in a terrified whisper. “I always knew I would eventually take on maternity patients, I guess it just never occurred to me that it might actually be my own wife. I don’t know if it’s better or worse that my first maternity patient could end up being you.”

“Just another factor to consider,” May noted. “As though we didn’t already have enough things to consider.”

A moment of silence passed between them as they both appeared deep in thought. May wasn’t sure exactly when it was that Harvey had reached for her hands, she had been too busy mulling over all of this information, but when she looked down into her lap she could see Harvey’s hands around hers, holding them for support as he stared blankly across the room.

“Okay… I think I’ve wrapped my head around the core of what’s going on,” May finally said, breaking the silence. “We both know we want to start a family together, no sense dancing around that subject. We want to have a baby someday. The worry is if we’re rushing into it, but there’s also the worry that it might take awhile because of my age. It might not happen right away and we’re only getting older."

“That seems to be the core of it, yes,” Harvey agreed with a weak nod.

“Well, I propose that… that we, erm…” May stammered, uncertain how Harvey would react to her suggestion. She took a deep breath and could feel Harvey’s hands squeeze hers supportively. “I propose that we leave it up to fate.”

“Leave something as important as this up to fate?” Harvey asked uncertainly.

“Yes,” May replied, though she didn’t sound entirely confident. “We stop using birth control, but we also don’t go out of our way to make it happen, either. If it happens it happens and if it takes awhile, then that’s okay too. We don’t have to rush into this but we don’t have to prevent it either. I know it seems ridiculous, but… let’s just leave this one out of our hands. What do you say?”

Harvey sat in place for a moment, staring into his lap at the spot where their two hands were joined together. He appeared incredibly deep in thought, though he didn’t look upset by any means; just deep in concentration. May could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he considered every aspect. Harvey was not typically one to jump into things without considering all of the variables and yet the last week seemed to prove otherwise. In the span of a week he had proposed and they had gotten married, so perhaps he wasn’t as cautious now as he used to be. Harvey nodded to himself and looked at May, his hands trembling once more as he prepared himself to speak.

“Okay,” Harvey said simply. He didn’t say another word, just nodded in May’s direction as he flashed her a lopsided, nervous smile.

“Y-you’re sure?” May asked, returning his lopsided smile.

“I’m sure,” Harvey replied, nodding once more. “We can’t know how long this will take for us, but we’re only getting older. We want this, we’re ready for it, let’s just… see what happens.”

“Let’s see what happens,” May repeated, smiling as she already began to feel exhilarated by the uncertainty of it all.

Harvey squeezed May's hands affectionately and mustered the bravest smile he could. It was clear that he was nervous, incredibly nervous, but there was an underlying sense of excitement to him that he seemed hesitant to show. Whether he felt it was too soon to get excited or whether the nerves were making it difficult to properly express himself, he definitely seemed to be holding back his emotion. May squeezed his hands in return and rose from her chair, tugging Harvey's hands to encourage him to do the same. Harvey rose from his chair as well, raising a curious eyebrow at May.

"You've had a long day and I'm sure it didn't help that I sprung this on you the minute you walked in the door," May began gently. "Take it easy and relax for a bit. I'll make dinner tonight, you just go lay down and rest.”

"Counter offer, you join me and then I take the golf cart to the saloon tonight for take-out,” Harvey suggested with a slight shrug. His nervousness already seemed to fade as a small smirk appeared on his face. “I missed my wife today.”

“I missed my husband,” May replied, returning his smirk. “I’m glad today felt like a normal day, but… it’s normal for me to miss you when you’re gone.”

“Okay, now you’re just being  _ too  _ sweet,” Harvey said fondly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get a head start on things.”

“I just thought you were suggesting laying down together, where’s your head at?” May teased, biting her bottom lip playfully.

“Oh we can lay down together… among other things,” Harvey replied, his cheeks flushing slightly as he grinned at her.

May couldn’t help but giggle, she was overcome with a nervous, giddy energy at the prospect of what they were considering. In all reality they hadn’t really decided on much, only that they would stop using birth control and see what happened, but it was enough for May to feel overcome with elation. She took Harvey by the hand and led him across the living room toward their bedroom, unable to control the jittery feeling that overtook her. When they reached the bedroom door, May looked over her shoulder at Harvey to see that he wore the same nervous but giddy expression.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” May asked, looking up into Harvey’s bright green eyes to search for any sign of uncertainty.

“I’m sure,” Harvey replied confidently. “Let’s go test fate.”

May practically dragged Harvey into the room as she let her enthusiasm get the best of her and Harvey barely had a second to close the door behind him before May planted an eager kiss onto his lips, already tugging at the knot of his necktie. It was time to put fate to the test.


	51. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey attends his first book club meeting while May reconnects with Shane.

**Winter 1**

It was odd to wake up on the first day of winter with very little to do. Of course the chickens still needed to be cared for but other than that, there wasn’t much May could do on her farm. May had read in her farming books that winter was the least productive season, but it wasn’t until she saw firsthand just how little work she had to do that it fully hit her. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate that her slowest season was winter while it was Harvey’s busiest, but she supposed that this at least balanced out financially. Her slowest, least profitable season was taking place during Harvey’s busiest and most lucrative season. For their financial stability it worked out rather well but for a newlywed couple wishing to enjoy the start of their marriage together, it was less than ideal. May at least took comfort in knowing that she would have the time to keep the house clean, the laundry done, and the meals cooked to support Harvey through his long days. She imagined that previous winters passed by miserably for him, shouldering the stress of the winter workload with no one to take care of him after a long day. Even thinking about it made May too sad, but it strengthened her resolve to spend her days making changes around the farmhouse to make Harvey’s time at home as enjoyable and relaxing as possible.

After the chickens were cared for, May spent the rest of her afternoon re-organizing her room…  _ their  _ room. It wasn’t hers any longer and she wanted to make sure Harvey felt that he had an equal claim to the space. She pushed their bed further down the wall to make use of some of the dead space in the room which cleared an entire wall for Harvey. His old wooden desk in his apartment could go here, he could use it for his radio equipment or even as a space to work on his model airplanes. Maybe there would even be room for a bookcase for Harvey to display his books. By the time May heard the front door of the farmhouse open and the familiar sound of King’s excited barking to greet Harvey, the space along the wall had been cleared, room had been made in the closet for Harvey’s clothes, and she was in the process of clearing room in the kitchen cupboards for his many coffee mugs. May turned around at the sound of Harvey’s entrance to see that he already looked quite a bit more frazzled than a normal day.

“Hey, sweetheart, rough day?” May asked sympathetically, crossing the kitchen to meet Harvey by the door.

“First day of winter and already the clinic is getting busier,” Harvey groaned, removing his coat to hang it on the coat rack by the door. “I’ve been stressing the importance of timely flu shots all through fall and now all of a sudden people decide it’s time to start thinking about flu shots on the first day of winter. It’s the same every year, I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“But last winter you didn’t have  _ me  _ to take care of you after a long day,” May reminded him gently, already taking him by the hand to lead him toward the couch to relax. “Take it easy tonight, I’ll take care of you.”

“That’s sweet, but tonight is the first book club meeting,” Harvey reminded her. “I barely have enough time to freshen up before I have to head up the mountain to the cabin. Demetrius has offered his lab as a meeting place for the group since it’s large enough for everyone to fit comfortably.”

“I forgot the book club was tonight,” May said sadly.

“I can cancel if you’d like,” Harvey offered, though May could sense that he seemed hesitant to do so, almost as though he were looking forward to it.

“No, no, you don’t have to do that,” May quickly answered, waving a dismissive hand. “I want you to go, I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time and it’ll be good for you to start being more social. It’s just hard sharing you with other people, I kinda want to keep you all to myself but I’m just being selfish.”

“Well I’ll tell you what, I promise that when I get home, I'm all yours," Harvey offered with a grin.

"Sounds perfect," May replied, pecking Harvey sweetly on the lips.

While Harvey took a moment to freshen up before heading back out, May used this time to think about what  _ she  _ would be doing for the night. There would be refreshments at the book club, so May was also on her own for dinner. A night spent at home by herself eating a meal for one didn't exactly sound ideal. If she had thought about it properly, she'd have invited Robin over to the farmhouse for a girl's night knowing that Demetrius and Maru were also attending the book club, but it was probably too late to arrange something at this point. By the time Harvey was ready to leave, May still hadn't quite decided what she would do for the evening.

“I should get going, it’ll be a long trip up the mountain,” Harvey said, grabbing his coat from the coat rack to prepare for the cold.

"Don't forget the keys to the cart," May reminded Harvey, reaching for the silver key hanging on a hook near the door.

"I thought I'd leave the cart here for you in case you wanted to go to the saloon for dinner tonight," Harvey offered. “The cart doesn’t do exceptionally well up and down the mountain, you should have it to take into town."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," May smiled, stowing the key in her pocket.

It hadn't occurred to her until Harvey said anything that she could go into town to visit the saloon tonight. If nothing else it could be nice to visit with Gus. Harvey and May exchanged a brief but sweet goodbye before Harvey left the farmhouse for his first book club meeting. In the few seconds that he was gone, already the farmhouse felt empty without him there. It was certain to be a long, lonely night if she stayed here. May nodded to herself, grabbed her jacket, and left the farmhouse to take the cart into town.

When May entered the saloon, she was surprised by how empty it was. She supposed on a Monday night there wasn’t much traffic expected at the saloon, not to mention that it was the first night of winter and already there was a harsh chill in the air. As she approached the bar, she was greeted by Gus’ usual friendly, booming voice.

“Good evening, Mrs. Higgins!” Gus called out happily, grinning from ear to ear.

“Good evening, Gus,” May replied, smiling in return. Gus’ happiness was infectious.

“Where’s your husband?” Gus asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he actually has a social engagement this evening,” May answered. “A few residents in town have started a book club and he’s actually gonna try and get himself out there for a change.”

“Wow, good for him!” Gus replied, a look of pride on his face. “So then what can I get you tonight while you’re flying solo?”

May’s eyes travelled to Shane who had been casually glancing at her, looking sour-faced. The moment he locked eyes with her, he quickly turned his face away. His cheeks flushed slightly as though embarrassed about being caught staring.

“Gimme a large pizza,” May answered Gus.

“A large?” Gus questioned, looking slightly confused. “Wow, you must be hungry tonight.”

“Nope, just gonna share it while I catch up with a friend,” May replied, her eyes turning to Shane once more. He was staring in the direction of the arcade, trying very hard to not look at May anymore.

“You got it,” Gus replied with a nod of understanding.

Gus turned around and headed toward the back of the saloon to start on the pizza while May slowly approached Shane. He didn’t turn his head to look at her until she was nearly a foot away.

“Hey, Farmer,” Shane grunted.

“Hey,” May replied simply. “You had dinner yet?”

Shane didn’t answer, he simply held up his beer stein to indicate that, once more, his ‘meal’ for the night was in liquid form.

“Good, I just ordered a large pizza that I definitely won’t be able to eat by myself,” May chuckled awkwardly.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Shane answered quietly, though he seemed genuinely appreciative.

“Care to join me?” May asked hesitantly, gesturing to a pair of barstools.

“Sure,” Shane answered, the slightest hint of a smirk in the corner of his lips.

May and Shane took their seats next to each other at the bar, both facing forward as though hesitant to face the other. A brief, awkward moment of silence passed and May was starting to wonder what it would take for Shane to finally be comfortable around her. She wasn’t sure if it was jealousy, heartbreak, or just his general mood that always made him slow to warm up to her, but it seemed like they were still facing barriers on the slow path toward friendship. And yet May couldn’t stop herself, there was something about Shane that she felt she needed to connect with. Much like Harvey, he seemed desperately alone and in need of a friend and May wanted very much to be that person for Shane if he would let her. May had just opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when Shane did the same. They both seemed eager to end the awkward silence between them, even with just smalltalk.

“How’s married life treating you?” Shane asked conversationally.

“All two days of it? So far so good,” May answered jokingly.

"Does your husband know what your plans for the evening are?" Shane asked hesitantly.

"If you're asking if Harvey knows that you and I are potentially hanging out tonight, the answer is 'yes'," May replied casually.

"You sure he's okay with that?" Shane asked, still sounding just a bit hesitant.

"Why wouldn't he be?" May asked, though she already knew what Shane was referring to.

"Last time he saw the two of us hanging out he didn't exactly look thrilled," Shane answered sullenly. 

“Is that why you’ve been so distant with me lately?” May asked bluntly. Shane nearly choked on his swig of beer at the question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shane answered, though he turned his eyes away with an expression of guilt.

“I’ve barely seen or talked to you since that night,” May went on seriously.

“Well admittedly you’ve been a bit… busy,” Shane replied with a slight frown.

“You’ve been avoiding me even before the wedding,” May pointed out gently. “What’s going on, tell me the truth.”

“I thought it’d be obvious,” Shane grunted, finally turning his gaze back to May. “I tried being friends with you, I thought it could actually happen… then it was made abundantly clear to me that I wasn’t fit to be around you. Your husband made it pretty clear that he wants to keep you as far away from me as possible."

"Well first of all, I'm a grown woman who's perfectly capable of making my own choices and I'm not about to let  _ anyone _ tell me who my friends can and can't be, even my husband," May began passionately.

"Hear hear!" Shane replied, holding up his beer stein in a mock toast.

"And second of all," May continued, her passionate tone softening significantly, "we've already had a talk about what happened last time and it won't happen again. He was just a bit… insecure about what he saw, but everything's fine now."

May immediately regretted saying that when she saw Shane raise an eyebrow. It felt like a betrayal of Harvey's trust to divulge something so personal, but she couldn't help it. Shane was always strangely easy to talk to. Thankfully, he didn't seem to judge Harvey for this insecurity, if anything he looked almost confused by it.

"I'm a short, fat, alcoholic who works at JojaMart, I can see why a highly successful doctor would feel threatened," Shane muttered sarcastically as he took another gulp from his beer.

"Hey, I deal with enough self deprecation from my husband, I don't need it from you, too," May said seriously. "You're a better person than you give yourself credit for, Shane."

"If you say so, Farmer," Shane replied with an uncertain shrug.

"I mean it," May went on passionately. "You took Jas in when she had nowhere else to go. That alone makes you a hero in my book."

"You're married to the man who saves lives for a living and  _ I'm _ the hero," Shane uttered in disbelief. "You're an odd duck."

"Takes one to know one," May teased. "You're a pretty odd duck yourself." May nearly snorted into her beverage when all Shane responded with was a strangely convincing impersonation of a duck's quack.

With the air between them finally cleared, May could sense that Shane seemed far more at ease. It was upsetting to know that he had spent so long trying to avoid her for Harvey’s sake, but at least now they could move past that and try to become better friends. It wasn’t long until Gus arrived with the pizza and right away, the two of them each grabbed a slice and began devouring it. While they ate, Shane and May commiserated over many of the issues in town, primarily the age divide. There were plenty of younger residents in their 20s and plenty of older residents 40 and over, but there didn't seem to be too terribly many residents in town in their 30s and it was hard to find people to relate to. May was heartbroken to hear that the only other person in town that Shane even mildly got along with was Sam, and that was only due to their shared misery of working for Joja. This information, of course, then led Shane to go on a rant about JojaMart, how miserable it felt to work there, and how unfulfilled he felt having to continue working at such a soul-sucking job. It broke May’s heart to hear Shane talk about the state of his life, but she was more than happy to listen. It seemed that what Shane needed most right now was a sounding board and May was prepared to be that for him.

As the night wore on, May and Shane had not only finished the entire pizza, but had even added on an order of pepper poppers. It felt strange to partake in this sort of junk food, it was most definitely not the kind of food she and Harvey made at home and not just because of Harvey's lactose intolerance. Bar food like this was unhealthy and Harvey seemed intent on making sure they prepared proper, healthy meals after his years of living on frozen dinners as a bachelor. As a result, it felt a bit scandalous to be enjoying pizza and pepper poppers in the saloon, but May rather enjoyed it. Maybe this would be a ritual of hers and Shane's, something special the two of them did together any time they hung out. She hoped that it would be more frequent now that Shane seemed more comfortable around her. By the time the pepper poppers were gone, May glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost 9:30. Not exceptionally late, but far later than she had planned on staying out.

“I should probably get going,” May commented, sighing as she rose from her barstool. “Harvey likes to be in bed by 10:00 and I want to see him before he goes to bed.”

“He goes to bed by 10?” Shane asked with a bark of laughter. “10:00 is when the night begins for me.”

“Well maybe that’s half your problem, your body doesn’t even remember what a good night’s sleep is,” May joked. “You should try it out some time, you might actually find that getting decent sleep will make you feel better.”

“What a concept,” Shane joked in return.

May settled her tab with Gus, paying for her drinks and the pizza while Shane paid for his beers and the pepper poppers. When it was time to leave, she was surprised when Shane followed her out of the saloon.

“You headed home?” May asked curiously.

“Eh, I might try out this ‘going to bed on time’ idea you speak so highly of,” Shane smirked.

“It  _ is  _ doctor approved,” May replied with a grin. “Need a ride back to the ranch? I can take you on the golf cart.”

“Nah, those things make me feel queasy when I’m  _ sober _ , it’ll only be worse now,” Shane replied with a grimace. “Plus, I should walk anyway. It’ll give me time to walk off some of these beers, Marnie hates when I show up drunk. I’m not even drunk, just tipsy, but try telling her that.”

“Alright, just text me to let me know that you got home okay,” May said seriously. Shane’s smirk grew and he looked almost grateful, though it appeared he was trying to hide that fact.

“Okay, Mom,” Shane teased. “G’night, Farmer.”

“Goodnight, Shane,” May replied, hopping into the golf cart as she waved to her friend.

~*~

It was right around sunset that Harvey left the farmhouse on his way to the cabin in the mountains for his first book club meeting. He had to make the trek on foot and pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck to keep him warm as he already began to feel the chill of the winter air. It was supposed to snow tonight and Harvey only hoped that he would be back at the warm farmhouse by the time it began; back to his new home. The walk up the mountain was arduous, but he supposed that if Maru could make this trek twice a week for her work at the clinic, he could make it happen tonight. The golf cart actually didn’t handle too bad going up the mountain, but Harvey couldn’t call himself a decent husband if he took the golf cart and left May to walk in and out of town on foot on the first night of winter. It was worth it to stretch the truth slightly in order to ensure her comfort and safety.

By the time Harvey arrived at the cabin, the rest of the group was already there. There were chairs set up in a circle in the middle of the room with a small table off to the side with a few snacks and finger sandwiches.

“Sorry I’m late!” Harvey addressed the group, waving meekly as he stepped into the room. “Got a late start out of the house, first day of winter and already I’m feeling the heat at the clinic.”

“Oh no, what happened?” Penny asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I’m sorry, I can’t go into too terribly much about my work,” Harvey replied seriously. “Doctor/patient confidentiality and all.”

“Oh, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t even think,” Penny replied, holding a hand to her lips as she looked embarrassed.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Maru reassured her. She then turned her attention over to Harvey. “Gonna be a busy day for us tomorrow?”

“It’s looking like it,” Harvey sighed wearily, heading over to the refreshments table to make a plate for himself. He hadn’t eaten since 11:00 that morning and was starving.

“Well, while Harvey grabs his refreshments I’ll at least explain a little bit about our book club,” Penny began informatively. “I arranged this club for us to explore the great classics of literature and have an open forum for discussion, debate, questions, and even have a little fun. For our first meeting, I thought it might be nice to do some introductions and do a little ice breaker activity. I know we already know who each other are, but I feel like we don’t all  _ know  _ each other all that well. I’m hoping this group will change that. I’ll start with myself and then we can go around in a circle; I’d like for you to say your name, one thing that you feel is your greatest strength, and one thing you feel is your greatest weakness. It’s very telling to understand a person’s strengths and weaknesses and although we’ll be delving quite a bit into the strengths and weaknesses of the characters we encounter in our stories, I feel that we first must discover them about ourselves and share them with the group for a better understanding of our true selves.”

Harvey had been listening while he made his plate of food, his stomach twisting in knots as Penny spoke. He wasn’t exactly the best at speaking in front of others in a group setting, he certainly didn’t want to start digging into his own personal insecurities in front of others. As he sat down between Penny and Demetrius, he stared down at his plate of food and suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore. His stomach was in knots over the sudden uneasiness he felt. Penny rose from her seat, flattened her skirt nervously, and then looked out toward the group. She was shaking like a leaf.

“I-I’m Penny Holland,” Penny began nervously, her feet shuffling in place as she twisted absentmindedly at a loose thread on the sleeve of her sweater. “I believe that my biggest strength is probably my patience. I work with children on a regular basis and to do so, it takes a lot of compassion and patience. I love what I do and I love helping the children learn and grow, it’s all very rewarding. As for my biggest weakness, well…” Penny thought for a moment and then chuckled. “I can’t say I’m the best cook in the world, if I’m being honest.” A few others in the group chuckled as well, not in mockery of Penny but in admiration of her honesty. “I’d love to maybe learn a thing or two about how to properly cook, but it seems like every time I try, I set off the smoke alarm.”

Penny took her seat nervously and the small group around her clapped politely. She gestured to her left where Elliot was seated and he rose confidently from his seat, already clearing his throat in preparation.

“Good evening, as you all know my name is Elliot Devereaux,” Elliot greeted the group cordially. “I believe my greatest strength is my perseverance. Writing is no easy feat, it is something that requires a great amount of research, motivation, and inspiration. Despite what I may suggest, it is not something that comes naturally to me and it requires a great deal of work on my part. Yes, there are days when it comes as naturally to me as breathing, but there are many more days where it is so difficult to endure that I can hardly bear to write any longer. And yet, I carry on. The words make it onto the page, whether they are well-written or not, I persevere. Those words may require a great deal of editing down the line, but I refuse to give in. I moved to the valley to live my dream of becoming a writer and each day I push myself to my limits to make that dream a reality. This leads me to what I feel is my greatest weakness, my self doubt. I constantly find myself questioning the decisions I’ve made in my life, my worth as a writer, my place in the community… the self doubt is ever-present. However, perseverance ultimately wins in the end and I carry on for another day. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.”

Elliot took a small bow, much to the confusion of the rest of the group. The other members still politely clapped for him as he took his seat and Maru nervously rose from hers.

“Hiya, guys, Maru Bennett here,” Maru said, timidly waving to the group around her. “I, uh… I think my greatest strength is… I dunno, my cleverness? Is that even a word? Oh sheesh, I’m talking about cleverness and I have to ask if it’s a word, guess I’m not that clever, huh?” Maru giggled to herself and Harvey flashed her an encouraging smile. After the toast she gave at the wedding he knew that she wasn’t comfortable speaking in front of others, much like himself, and he wanted to offer her a bit of silent support.

“I’d like to think I’m reasonably clever, I can figure things out pretty quickly and I can usually find unconventional but efficient ways of getting things done… probably why I’m still employed by Doc,” Maru continued, winking at Harvey. “My greatest weakness is that I can get a bit scatter-brained at times. I’m always misplacing things when I’m in the middle of a project or I’ll be so focused on what I’m working on that I forget to eat dinner… that kinda stuff. So… yeah… that’s all I’ve got.”

Maru shrugged uncertainly as she sat back down. Once more, the group around her politely clapped. Next in the circle was Demetrius, who jumped up excitedly from his seat and smiled at the circle of people surrounding him.

“Hey gang, Demetrius Bennett at your service,” Demetrius began with a friendly thumbs up. “Well, I’d say my biggest strength is that I’m quite resourceful. I have my lab, of course, but I’m very disconnected from the city and I don’t always have what I need when I need it. Can’t exactly go to Pierre’s for lab equipment, so I have to make do with what I have. As for my greatest weakness? Well, I find that I have very high standards, which is fine, but I do feel like I impose those standards on the rest of the world. It’s okay if I expect a lot from myself, but it’s unfair to the rest of the people in my life to hold these incredibly high expectations. It’s taken me a long time to learn that, but I’m learning. I’m learning, I’m trying, and I’m improving a little bit each day. That’s all anyone can do.” Demetrius nodded to the rest of the group as he took his seat to the gentle applause from the group.

Harvey swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat as all eyes in the group turned to him, he was the last person left in the group to have a turn. Slowly Harvey rose from his seat, trying his best to look confident. The usual hunch of his shoulders, however, remained.

“Uh, h-hello there, everyone,” Harvey stammered nervously. He could feel his heart rate increase as he looked out at the staring eyes surrounding him and he could feel his neck break out in a cold sweat. “I’m Harvey Higgins and, uh… well, I’ll start with what I feel my strengths are. I’d like to think that I’m rather skilled at what I do, I worked very hard to be able to do what it is I do, and I try my hardest to be the best doctor I can be for this community.” He was at least relieved to see heads nodding in agreement around him, most especially Maru’s. “As for my greatest weakness, I… I… I…”

Harvey paused for a moment to take a deep breath. The group around him all looked on, nodding encouragingly for him to continue. Nobody appeared to be judging him, to be impatient with him, or to even laugh at his expense. He knew he wasn’t exactly the most confident person in town and it was perhaps a bit of a chore to hold a conversation with him, but being in this particular group of people and seeing the supportive looks on their faces suddenly made it much easier for him to settle down and find the words he wanted to say. With one more deep breath, Harvey could feel himself calm down considerably as he continued speaking.

“I feel that I’m not as confident as I can be outside of the clinic,” Harvey finally admitted, sighing as the words escaped his lips. “When I’m in my element, I know what I’m doing and it’s all very familiar. I understand medicine, it makes sense to me. Life outside of that is quite a bit more complicated for me. I sometimes feel like the only interesting things I can say to others are random facts about the human body or helpful medical tips and, let’s be honest, that isn’t exactly an interesting topic of conversation. But as many of you have noted about yourselves, I’m trying… that seems to be the running theme here is that we’re all trying. We recognize our weaknesses, we acknowledge them, and we’re taking steps to improve upon them. That’s a large reason why I’m here tonight, to try to boost my confidence around others and try to be more social. Thank you all for inviting me into this group and I look forward to the opportunity to connect with each one of you.”

Harvey received the same polite applause that the rest of the group had received as he sat down in his chair. It was an odd feeling, but Harvey felt far more comfortable now in this group of people than he had before he spoke. It was almost cathartic to reveal his insecurities to others and not face judgement, ridicule, or even a subtle raised eyebrow.

“Thank you all again for coming to our first book club meeting, I’m excited to get this club underway!” Penny began, the tone of her voice raising slightly in her excitement. “Our first meeting will be quite short, but I wanted us to take a moment to get to know each other a little better and I thank you all for your honesty and openness. I also wanted to use this meeting to discuss the book that we will be reading as well as a reading schedule that we can agree on. If it’s alright with the group, I’d like to begin with Mary Shelley’s  _ Frankenstein _ , inspired by Doctor Harvey’s Spirit’s Eve costume.” Penny gestured to Harvey with a warm smile, but then stopped as her eyes widened slightly. “Oh! I’m sorry, I mean just Harvey! You’ve asked that I call you Harvey, I need to remember to do so.” Harvey blushed slightly as the rest of the group nodded, it felt nice that this small, seemingly unimportant request was not only remembered, but was being respected.

“Do we have a way to get that many copies of the book?” Maru asked. “I don’t actually own that one.”

“That’s okay, in this case we’ll be alright,” Penny assured her. “I checked with Gunther at the library and he was able to acquire a few copies. We might have to share if that’s still not enough, but I’m hoping a few of you already own this book.”

Elliot and Harvey both raised their hands to indicate that they already owned a copy of the book and Penny nodded in approval.

“Excellent, with Harvey, Elliot, and myself already owning the book, we’ll be just fine with the two copies that Gunther was able to get for the library,” Penny confirmed. “At our next meeting we can decide what the next book will be so that we have time to acquire enough copies. As for a reading schedule, I think it’s very doable to read a chapter a night. We’ll meet weekly, every Monday, and discuss the seven chapters that we read over the course of the previous week. Does that sound good to everyone?” The group nodded collectively in approval.

“Wonderful!” Penny replied happily. “Now the last bit of business is to discuss our meeting locations. For now, the cabin seems to work well but it could prove more difficult as the weather turns colder and the snow starts to pick up. In order to keep it fair for the group, maybe there’s a chance we can switch up the locations week to week so that no individual has to make a long trek every single week, we can spread it out. I regrettably don’t have a lot of space to host the meetings myself, but what do the rest of you think?”

“That sounds fair,” Demetrius agreed with a nod. “We’re happy to continue hosting if that works for everyone else, but I understand it’s hard to expect you all to hike up the mountain indefinitely.”

“My cabin is too small to accomodate the group indoors, however in the summer season we can always meet outside of my home on the beach,” Elliot offered. “It needn’t always be indoors.”

“A very kind offer, Elliot, thank you,” Penny answered with a nod.

“The dining room of the farmhouse is quite spacious,” Harvey piped in. “This time of year isn’t very busy for May, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind us hosting a few of these meetings at the farm. I’d have to run it by her first, of course, but I don’t see any reason why we can’t host the next meeting.”

“I appreciate your kindness, Harvey,” Penny replied. “For now we’ll tentatively schedule the next meeting here at the Bennett house again, but please let us know if the farmhouse will be an option and we can always change it.”

Harvey felt an odd sensation of warmth at the idea of inviting the book club over to his house… to his  _ home _ . Harvey had never before invited guests over to entertain and although he wasn’t usually a social creature, the prospect of inviting this group into his home to host a small, intimate social gathering felt strangely exciting. Already his mind was going over what food and drinks he and May could prepare for the occasion.

The next hour passed with the group casually chatting with each other, each given the opportunity to speak a bit about themselves and what they were currently working on in their life. Harvey got to hear all about the progress of Elliot’s book, the lessons that Penny had planned for the children during the winter, the newest engineering project that Maru had started, and the experiments that Demetrius was conducting in his lab. Harvey had the opportunity to discuss his new life on the farm with May and found it surprisingly easy to talk to this group of people. With many villagers in town, it almost felt like their only reason for speaking to him was to extract the latest gossip, however the attention that was paid to him as he spoke told Harvey that this group actually seemed interested in his life with May and were genuinely happy for him.

As the evening came to a close, the group rose from their seats and began to bid each other a goodnight. Harvey found himself smiling as he shook hands with the other members of the book club and it was strange how eager he was for the following week to meet with this group again. It had been quite some time since Harvey had a group of people he could consider ‘friends’, perhaps since medical school. Although this group was fairly small and had only just begun, he felt hopeful as he left the cabin to return home that someday, perhaps even soon, he could consider these people his friends.


	52. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May helps Harvey pack up his old apartment above the clinic to finalize his move into the farmhouse.

**Winter 6**

The week that passed after the wedding was hectic, at the very least for Harvey. Winter was in full swing and already he was away from home noticeably longer than before, even with the benefit of a shorter travel time from the golf cart. Winter had always been his busiest season and yet this particular winter was proving to be busier than he could ever remember. Harvey couldn’t help but feel bitter about this fact, it was just his luck that the first week of his marriage to May was proving to be one of the busiest weeks the clinic had seen in quite some time. A nasty cold was working its way through the town and almost everyone who stepped in the doors of the clinic required his care for sniffles, sneezes, and coughs, all piled on top of the usual traffic in and out of the clinic. It was certainly a very busy week for Harvey. It wasn’t until the first Saturday in winter, one week after their wedding, that Harvey had the free time necessary to properly pack up his apartment above the clinic and finally move into the farmhouse. Mayor Lewis was kind enough to loan his pickup truck to May for the move, it would save quite a few back and forth trips as opposed to relying on the golf cart.

When Saturday morning arrived, May and Harvey stuck to their usual morning routine; getting dressed and ready for the day, cooking and eating breakfast together, and taking care of the chickens. Harvey was pleased to be able to help May with the chickens, it wasn’t much but it was certainly more enjoyable than his work had been all week. At the very least, he was able to take a brief moment to greet Nugget with a warm, affectionate wave. It no longer felt ludicrous to address Nugget or any of the chickens in this manner, he was part of the family now and May didn’t even look twice at this greeting. Once the chickens were fed and cared for, May’s work for the day was over. Harvey hardly felt jealous over May’s lax schedule, she had worked so hard all year that she deserved to enjoy some free time. He almost felt guilty using their first day off together to do work such as this, but it was necessary. Harvey had spent quite some time living out of a duffel bag and in the last week since their marriage, he had only had time to bring small loads of essential items with him to the farmhouse. After today, he would finally be settled in to his new home for good.

“You ready to go?” May asked, twirling Mayor Lewis’ car keys around her finger.

“Ready,” Harvey confirmed with a nod. He had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of a ‘#1 Mayor’ keychain dangling from Mayor Lewis’ keyring.

Harvey climbed into the passenger’s side of the cab while May took the driver’s seat. Although his skills with the golf cart were improving drastically, he did not have an official driver’s license. Despite May’s insistence that everything would be fine, it was still illegal to operate a motor vehicle without a license and he felt more comfortable having May drive the mayor’s car. When they arrived outside of the clinic just minutes later, May backed the bed of the truck close to the door and Harvey held the clinic door open for May to enter.

As they climbed up the stairs at the back of the clinic, Harvey felt the smallest churn of his stomach when his hand rested on the door to his apartment. Other than a few quick visits to his apartment over the course of the week for a few essentials, Harvey hadn’t been inside of there for any meaningful length of time since the night before the wedding. Before that, it had only been two other instances since the start of fall. He couldn’t explain why he felt uneasy stepping foot into this apartment, it was no different than it had ever been, but there was a feeling of unrest when he turned the knob and looked out over his dark, dull apartment. There wasn’t the familiar feeling of warmth and welcoming that he felt at the farmhouse, no loving dog to greet him at the door, no lingering scent of the latest meal that had been made with care in the kitchen. He had lived in this apartment for over five years and yet it never once felt like home in the way that May’s farmhouse had. Perhaps he should have felt an amount of sadness over moving from the place that had been his residence for so long, but Harvey felt nothing but relief.

It was strange how little Harvey cared that he would be leaving this place behind, but some of the loneliest years of Harvey’s life were spent in this apartment. It was in this apartment that he would regularly eat in silence, crushed under the weight of his crippling loneliness, obsessing over every wrong choice he had ever made in his life that led him to live such an isolating existence. It was here where he and Gwen would often meet for a quick fling that would usually end in her heading for the door the minute they were through. He and Gwen had argued, broken up, and gotten back together far too many times in this apartment. He could vividly see in his mind all the places around the room where she had spat cruel, hurtful words at him, all the places she had cursed at him in frustration, all the places she had demeaned him. As his eyes turned to the kitchen, he could see in his mind the time that Gwen had thrown a drinking glass at his head as she screamed at him, the glass nearly missing him as it shattered on the floor. He glanced over at his display of model airplanes, remembering how she would often mock him for such a juvenile hobby and urged him to grow up and act like a man. When he turned his gaze to his bed, he felt another churn of his stomach. There were far too many unpleasant memories for him to recall in that bed with Gwen. And yet as he started to feel a bit light-headed from this sudden rush of troubling visions from his past, he was snapped back to the moment when a soft hand rested delicately on his arm.

“Are you okay?” May asked tenderly, her hand squeezing his arm gently in concern.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” Harvey lied, shaking his head to clear these unpleasant memories from his mind.

Harvey was thankful that these were only memories and no longer a reality for him. Just the thought of his new reality was enough to lift his spirits and all at once, new visions flooded Harvey’s mind; the vision of himself and May sharing an awkward breakfast together the first time she had ever visited his apartment, the sight of his couch covered in clothing as Maru tore apart his closet to find just the right outfit for his first date with May, the framed photo that sat upon his nightstand from their dinner together in the mountains, the first time May had slept over for the night and they had to spoon next to each other to fit into his small bed. Harvey smiled as he recalled the few fond memories he had in this apartment, just the thought of it was enough to invigorate him and prepare him to move.

“Where should we start?” May asked, glancing around the room uncertainly.

It made sense to load the larger pieces of furniture into the truck first, and yet as Harvey’s eyes scanned the room, there wasn’t much that stuck out to him. His kitchen appliances were all unnecessary, May had brand new ones at the farmhouse after her kitchen addition. The dining table, chairs, sofas, and end tables were all unnecessary as well, May already had these items and they were all certainly of higher quality than the ones that Harvey owned. The bed would need to remain as well, not only because it was unneeded but it would be helpful to have the bed here for the rare occasion that he needed to stay above the clinic for an overnight patient. At the moment, the only furniture that stuck out to Harvey was his small wooden desk where his radio equipment sat. Everything else, he noticed, was completely unnecessary. It should have made him feel displaced that none of his furniture was wanted or needed, and yet it felt surprisingly therapeutic. There wasn’t a single piece of furniture in this apartment that Harvey had any emotional attachment to and he harbored no feelings of resentment over the fact that he would never see any of it again. The only piece of furniture in the entire apartment that could be of use was his wooden desk with his radio equipment on it. May had been kind enough to clear a space in the bedroom for the desk and it was at least comforting to know that he would have a space to rest his expensive equipment and still be able to listen to radio transmissions in his free time.

“Let’s start with the radio and the desk,” Harvey finally answered, gesturing toward the old wooden desk at the back of his apartment.

Harvey very delicately lowered his radio into a large box lined with a blanket to protect the radio as much as possible. It was all very delicate equipment and although it wasn’t moving a very far distance, it still needed to be handled with care. Once the box was sealed and labeled, Harvey set the box off to the side, the first of many boxes they would be packing today. It was fortunate that the only piece of actual furniture that they were moving was the desk, it was incredibly awkward to move the desk down the steep slope of the staircase and out through the swinging doors into the waiting room. Trying to get it through the door that led outside was even more awkward with only two people, but May at least had a good sense of humor about it as she leaned over the desk laughing when it got wedged in the door jamb. Eventually they were able to get it out the door and strapped into the bed of the truck, but Harvey was relieved that it was the only large piece of furniture to load.

Once the desk was out of the way, it was time for smaller, more tedious packing. May offered to pack up the contents of his dresser drawers while Harvey set to work on the bookshelf. Harvey was surprised, there weren’t actually that many books that he was taking with him back to the farmhouse. The majority of the books on his bookshelf were medical references that should stay here should he need to refer to them during clinic hours. Harvey wasn’t sure if it was professional or pathetic that the majority of his library was medical texts, but it at least made the move a bit easier. There was only one small box of books that was going back to the farmhouse, certainly not enough to warrant bringing the entire bookshelf along when it was still needed here to hold his medical reference books. Harvey placed the box of books next to his boxed up radio and the clothing that May had packed from his dresser drawers. In unison, both of their eyes seemed to fall on this collection of model airplanes and Harvey let out a soft, unintentional sigh.

“What’s the matter?” May asked, once again resting a hand on Harvey’s arm as he stared at the display on the wall.

“Just taking one last look,” Harvey replied wistfully. He had poured so much of his heart and soul into each of these models, it was going to be a shame to pack them all away.

“Oh, sweetheart, they’re going to be just fine,” May said soothingly. “If it will make you more comfortable, I can walk the box of these to the farm myself if you’re worried about the box being crushed during transport.”

“No, it’s not that,” Harvey replied, shaking his head. “I just know that once they get boxed up, it’ll be quite some time before I see them again.”

“Why do you say that?” May asked curiously.

“Well, I mean… I can’t possibly expect you to display these in the farmhouse or in the bedroom, that seems incredibly unfair,” Harvey muttered, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly.

“How would that be unfair?” May asked, looking even more confused than ever.

“It was one thing for these models to be prominently displayed on my wall when it was just me living here, but it’s not just me anymore,” Harvey explained. “It’s  _ your  _ farmhouse we’re living in.”

“No, stop, we’re clearing the air on this right now,” May said firmly. Her expression was serious, though not angry. “It’s not  _ my  _ home any longer. Yes, it’s the house my grandfather left for me, but it became just as much your house the day we got married. I have no more of a claim to the house than you do, I want you to fully understand that. I know we’re not bringing many of your things back with us, but if you ever decide down the line that you miss your couch or prefer your microwave over mine, we can make it happen. What I’m getting at is that it no longer matters what’s ‘mine’ or ‘yours’, it’s all  _ ours _ . And with that said,  _ our  _ bedroom currently has nothing on the walls except for the original generic wall hanging that Lewis left for me the day I moved in. I think having your passion and hard work displayed on our wall is the best thing I can think of as a decoration.”

Harvey could feel his chest swell in a mixture of pride and adoration as May spoke. Through this entire move, he wanted to keep in mind that he was moving his belongings into May’s home, but that sort of thinking had to stop. He just simply didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, failing to realize that there were, in fact, no boundaries at all.

“I love you… I feel like I never tell you that enough, I love you so much,” Harvey said, wrapping his arms around May’s shoulders, embracing her close to his chest as he held her tight.

“I love you too,” May replied sweetly, slipping her arms around his waist.

Harvey peppered the top of her head with gentle kisses before resting his cheek lovingly atop her head. As he heard a soft, content sigh escape May’s lips, Harvey couldn’t help but smile. It was a few minutes before Harvey felt any motivation to let go of her and even then, it was only because he had caught sight of the clock and knew that they couldn’t waste time. Begrudgingly, he released May, but not without planting one last delicate kiss in her hair.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll pick up where we left off once we get home,” May assured him with a warm smile.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Harvey replied, returning her smile.

Together, the two of them began to delicately wrap his model airplanes with packing paper, handling each one with love and care. Each plane was surrounded with a layer of bubble wrap for extra protection making them quite bulky once packed. It took four boxes to properly package the lot of them, but Harvey was at least relieved to know that his precious collection would be safe. It wasn’t much, but he appreciated that May was taking his hobby seriously and treating his work with love and respect. Whether she understood his odd fascination or not, it was still heartwarming to know that she cared.

With the planes safely packed away, there were only a few more odds and ends left to pack. Harvey hadn’t realized how few material possessions he owned until it was time to pack up his entire life. It seemed pathetic how few boxes there were to pack, though it wasn’t entirely surprising. Harvey had always led a very simple life so there weren’t too terribly many things that were important to him. His record player was high on the list of important things, but that had been moved into the farmhouse almost a season earlier as well as a small collection of records, but the majority of his collection still needed to make it over. Harvey turned his attention to packing up the remainder of his vinyl collection while May retreated to the kitchen.

May busied herself in the kitchen, wrapping each of his coffee mugs gingerly in packing paper. Harvey had amassed quite the collection of novelty coffee mugs over the years, though none of them were actually purchased by himself. They were usually gifts given to him for Winter Star or for his birthday, the majority from Maru. Harvey didn’t have the heart to tell her that cheesy, novelty coffee mugs weren’t exactly his style, hence the reason his collection had grown so massive. Plus, he couldn’t deny that it was endearing to receive a new coffee mug from Maru with a cheesy saying or a silly picture. The majority of them either related to coffee humor or medical references or in some cases, both. Admittedly his favorite was the mug that looked like an orange prescription bottle labeled with fake prescription information for coffee. He wasn’t much for novelty mugs but he felt this one was rather amusing.

The last and most boring task of the move was to pack up his closet. His many sportcoats, slacks, and ties were all carefully pulled from the closet, kept on their hangers to be transported in a large garment bag. Harvey was especially careful with his dark green sportcoat, by far his favorite jacket for a number of reasons, not the least of which was that it was the jacket he wore the night May said ‘I love you’ and the jacket he wore when he proposed. Yoba forbid anything happen to this coat. Digging around his closet, Harvey had forgotten that he actually owned clothing besides his work attire. He was surprised to find long-forgotten sweaters, cardigans, and even a light vest that he used to wear in his leaner days when the weather was warmer. With the harsh winter weather already upon them, maybe he could get use out of a few of these sweaters to change up his wardrobe. When he pulled his blue Flower Dance suit from the closet, he was met with a pang of guilt at the memory of turning May down that year, but this reaction quickly turned hopeful at the thought of dancing with her at the following year’s Flower Dance. It was the first time he was actually looking forward to that event.

Once the closet was completely cleared out with the exception of some old medical scrubs that would need to stay in the clinic just in case, the two of them set to work loading the boxes and garment bags into the back of the truck. It was a task that only took fifteen minutes with how few boxes there were. They both returned to the apartment one last time to make sure they had grabbed everything and Harvey took a final glance around the room. With how little they had packed, it actually didn’t look too terribly different than it had when they started, but it  _ felt  _ incredibly different to Harvey. He was no longer bound to this place. Instead he had a new, warm, welcoming home just waiting for him to finally settle in for good. As he glanced thoughtfully around the room, he could feel May’s presence beside him. It was incredibly comforting.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” May asked once more, concern lining her face. “You’ve been a bit off the entire time we’ve been here.”

“Just ready to leave this place behind,” Harvey answered honestly. He continued when May raised a confused, questioning eyebrow. “Too many rough, painful memories of this place, especially when I think of all the fond memories that I’ve made in my new home and all the ones yet to come. Who knows what memories we’ll make in our home together, but I can’t wait to find out.”

“Me either,” May replied sweetly, kissing him gently on the cheek.

They descended the stairs together hand in hand and Harvey felt an excited energy with each step he took to place him further and further from his old apartment. By the time they were outside and back in the truck, Harvey was feeling practically giddy. He rested a hand tenderly on May’s knee as he felt the roar of the truck engine and took a deep, steadying breath as the truck pulled away from the clinic and down the cobblestone path to Runaway Farm.

When the truck pulled up in front of the farmhouse, Harvey quickly jumped out of the passenger side door to open the hatch on the back of the truck. Now that they were home, he was eager to begin settling in. Harvey helped May climb up into the bed of the truck where she began to pass boxes down to Harvey for him to shuffle indoors. It was a relief that there were so few boxes, it took less than an hour to empty the bed of the truck completely, including moving his large desk into the bedroom against the wall.

May retreated to the bedroom to begin unloading Harvey’s clothing into the closet and dresser, she had been kind enough to clear quite a bit of space to make room for the new additions and Harvey appreciated the steps that she had taken to make it known that it was just as much his space as hers. While May handled the clothing, Harvey handled the tedious things; unwrapping each of his coffee mugs to put them away in the kitchen cupboards, unloading his books and placing them onto May’s bookshelf with some semblance of organization, and delicately unpacking his vinyl collection to place them on the bottom shelf of May’s end table where the rest of the vinyls had been kept. There were considerably more now, however, and they barely all fit. As Harvey stood up, wondering what to do next, he could hear May’s footsteps leave their room as she re-entered the living room to join him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she had changed out of the work shirt she had been wearing and into his old ZCU t-shirt that she was always so fond of.

“I found it while I was packing up your drawers,” May commented, smirking at Harvey as she approached him. “I guess it really  _ is  _ mine now.”

“Finders keepers,” Harvey teased with a grin.

Harvey wrapped his arms around May to hold her for the first time since they got home and he could feel that the muscles in her back were tense after a long day of work. Granted, she was used to working long, arduous days on the farm but it had been over a week since she had put that amount of work into her day and her body was likely responding to the sudden and unexpected amount of physical exertion. When Harvey pulled back from May to get a closer look at her, he could see that even her expression was weary, though she smiled at him lovingly nonetheless.

“You look exhausted, honey,” Harvey began, his fingers gently brushing the side of May’s cheek affectionately. “Let me give you a massage tonight. I promise it will reduce the inflammation in your muscle tissue!”

“That’s sweet, but you don’t have to do that,” May replied, shaking her head. “You had to do enough work on your day off, you don’t have to do more.”

“I don’t consider it work,” Harvey said plainly. “Yes, I take care of people for a living, but it’s never a chore to take care of you. I’d like to do that.”

“If you insist,” May replied with a playful shrug. “Though why wait until tonight?”

May smirked at Harvey as she retreated back into their bedroom and he couldn’t help but follow her inside, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt along the way. She had to have known that she was teasing him by wearing his old college t-shirt, though he supposed it wasn’t his any longer. He hardly cared, if anything he was much happier to see her wear it than he was to ever wear it again himself. As he passed by half-opened boxes in their room, he barely paid them any attention. The rest of the unpacking could wait, it wasn’t all that urgent. There would be plenty of time to unload his radio or display the model airplanes on the wall now that he was moved in. For now, it seemed far more important to take care of the woman he loved, the woman who had rescued him from a life of loneliness, the woman who felt more like home than anything, even Runaway Farm, ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my posting schedule will be more erratic than ever during quarantine. I'm a 24/7 mom first and foremost and the writing time I used to have while my daughter was at school just doesn't exist anymore. I do have some content pre-written, but not much. I'll keep up as best I can but there may be some chapters posted in quick succession (like my last two) and then long stretches of time without. It'll be wild and unpredictable, but these are wild and unpredictable times we're living in right now. With that said, I hope you are all happy, healthy, and safe.


	53. Festival of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and May attend the Festival of Ice together, whether they want to be there or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a major chapter, but I gotta include all the events in town, so this is just a short one.

**Winter 8**

“Do we have to go?” Harvey whined, his face nuzzled comfortably at the nape of May’s neck as he held her from behind in their bed.

“We should probably make an appearance, yes,” May answered, chuckling slightly at the groan her answer elicited from her husband.

“We really don’t have to, no one will miss us,” Harvey reasoned, sounding slightly desperate. “Trust me, I’ve been to enough town events to know that no one will even notice that I’m not there.”

“That was before you became a big deal,” May reminded him. “I came along and robbed you of your anonymity, remember? Now everyone is gonna be looking for your face in the crowd to make sure that the newlyweds are present and accounted for.”

“But you’re so comfortable and this bed is so warm,” Harvey went on, his arm wrapping around her even tighter to make his point.

“I won’t disagree with you there, but that doesn’t change the fact that we still need to go,” May said definitively, a tone of sadness in her voice. Harvey groaned against her neck, causing May to visibly shudder from the tickle of Harvey’s mustache.

It was a slow process, but the two begrudgingly rolled out of bed and slowly began to get ready for the day. Today was the day of the town’s Festival of Ice, the first time May would be attending this event. It didn’t exactly sound like the most enjoyable festival, but she was still eager to have new experiences in town. She had asked Harvey about it the day before and was met with a dark chuckle. It was clear he didn’t think much of the event. Harvey seemed to drag his feet during their morning routine, however when it was time to get ready to leave, he seemed much more focused.

“It’ll be incredibly cold out there in the forest and we’ll be there for quite some time,” Harvey began, slipping just a touch into the tone of voice he used whenever he was in doctor mode. “At the very least we’ll need our thick winter coats, but it couldn’t hurt to have another layer underneath. Scarves and gloves might not be a bad idea and if we really want to prepare, warm hats wouldn’t be the worst idea either.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure we’ll be just fine,” May tried to assure him, but already he was reaching for May’s thick winter coat to help her put it on. She chuckled to herself and shook her head, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to protest. Already she was starting to get a glimpse of what life was like as the wife of a doctor.

Once they were completely bundled up to Harvey’s satisfaction, they left the farmhouse and headed South toward the forest. When they entered the clearing into Cindersnap Forest, May gasped in awe at the sight before her. Already villagers in town were hard at work on ice sculpture creations, May could see right away that Robin appeared very deep in concentration on the incredibly impressive ice castle she was working on. As her eyes scanned the crowd, May’s attention was drawn to her right where she could see movement, she was surprised to see Elliot waving casually in their direction.

“Doctor and Mrs. Higgins, wonderful to see you here this beautiful winter morning,” Elliot greeted them pleasantly as they approached him.

“Nice to see you as well, Elliot,” Harvey replied kindly before May could say a word. She glanced over at Harvey and was shocked to see that he had a genuine smile on his face.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you, Harvey, are we still on for our book club meeting at Runaway Farm tonight?” Elliot asked.

“That’s the plan,” Harvey replied. “I’ll double check with Demetrius to make sure he’s not under the impression that it’s at the cabin again, but I believe Penny contacted everyone to notify them of the change.”

“Excellent,” Elliot replied with a nod. “Will you require any assistance with refreshments?”

“No thank you, Elliot, though I appreciate it,” Harvey answered, shaking his head. “May and I will provide dinner for the group and for dessert, we’ve made a pumpkin pie from her remaining pumpkin harvest from fall. We’re also experimenting with homemade apple cider, so we’re really excited to see how that will turn out.”

It had been endearing watching Harvey get excited about their culinary exploits the night before but it was even more endearing to watch his excitement over the idea of hosting the book club at the farmhouse. There was a sense of pride about him that May couldn’t quite explain, she wasn’t sure if he was proud of hosting a social event or proud to show off his new home but there was something about Harvey in this moment as he spoke with Elliot that May found fascinating. It was a side of Harvey that she had never seen before. A full five minutes passed with Harvey and Elliot making smalltalk with each other until Elliot excused himself to marvel at Leah’s ice sculpture of a mermaid. May took Harvey by the hand and led him toward Robin, approaching her from the side to greet her. Before May could even speak, however, Robin spoke first.

“I’m sorry, Kitten, but carving ice parapets requires my undivided attention, I’ll meet up with you when this is over if there’s time,” Robin muttered quietly, not even turning her head to address May.

“You got it,” May replied with a nod, though she couldn’t even be sure that Robin heard her with how focused she was.

As they made their way further into the forest, May was astounded to see that the pond in the middle of the forest had frozen over completely and small holes had been cut into the ice for ice fishing. She had heard that there was an ice fishing competition involved, though she had absolutely no desire to participate. Despite Willy’s best efforts to teach her how to properly fish, it just wasn’t something May was exceptionally skilled at. She hoped that she wouldn’t get roped into joining in, though she remembered the Egg Festival when Maru basically guilted her into participating and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to get away with watching from the sidelines, especially for her first year. As May and Harvey approached the edge of the frozen pond, Harvey looked up and caught eyes with Demetrius on the other side of the pond. They both waved to each other from afar and Demetrius appeared to be beckoning Harvey over to him.

“Would you mind if I have a quick word with Demetrius?” Harvey asked. “I just need to clarify with him the change to our meeting location for the book club tonight.”

“Of course, you can talk to whoever you want, you don’t have to clear it through me,” May chuckled, smiling at Harvey in amusement.

Harvey gave her a gentle peck on the cheek before walking around the perimeter of the pond to meet up with Demetrius. Despite the fact that there were people standing on the frozen pond, he seemed hesitant to do so himself. May glanced around the pond to see what other festivities were happening and noticed a few igloos setup in the area. They were rather impressive, she had to admit. Standing nearby next to one of the igloos was Shane who wore the same expression he usually wore at community events, a scowl.

“Hi, Shane!” May greeted him, smiling as she waved at him, though she wondered if her smile was even visible with her scarf pulled up over her chin. Just from the sound of her voice alone, May noticed that Shane’s scowl melted away.

“Either a walking, talking pile of clothes just started talking to me or there’s actually a person under all those layers,” Shane joked, poking at May’s thick winter coat.

“You joke, but I’m warm and toasty under all these layers, meanwhile you look freezing in just a hoodie,” May pointed out with a smug smirk.

“Ice Festival,” Shane spat, shaking his head. “Who in their right mind thought an Ice Festival was a good idea, it’s fuckin’ freezing. If it was up to me, I'd probably have a pizza festival at the saloon, instead.”

“See, now this is why you should be in charge of town events,” May teased. “You should start a petition, I’d sign it.”

Before Shane could answer, he was approached by Jas, running up to him with rosy cheeks from the cold, though she looked thrilled.

“Uncle Shane! Wanna see the snowman me and Miss Penny built?” Jas asked excitedly, her breath a visible cloud in the winter weather.

“Sure, kiddo, let’s check it out,” Shane replied happily.

Shane quickly turned to May and nodded before trodding off through the snow with Jas to where a few villagers were building snowmen. May watched quietly for awhile, happy to see everyone in town enjoying themselves. Though May had to admit, it was odd just standing around by herself. With Harvey talking to Demetrius, Robin hard at work on her sculpture, and Shane off to spend time with Jas, May wasn’t used to being by herself at a community event. Her eyes fell on someone else who was all by themself, Maru. She was hard at work on a classic snowman with a carrot nose, coal smile, branch arms, and red scarf. May crossed the snow toward Maru, it couldn’t hurt to spend some time talking with her husband’s best friend.

“Nice snowman you’ve got there, very traditional,” May commented. Maru jumped slightly at May’s voice, taken slightly aback by her sudden appearance.

“I’m not very creative when it comes to snowmen,” Maru remarked with a lopsided frown.

“You’re still better off than I am,” May chuckled. “I can’t manage to make a snowman that looks even remotely round, it always looks lumpy and terrifying.”

“Where’s Doc?” Maru asked, looking around curiously. “Don’t tell me he came up with some lame excuse not to come.”

“He tried, but I wouldn’t let him,” May answered with a cheeky grin. “I believe at the moment he’s talking to your dad to solidify the plans for the book club meeting tonight.”

“Oh yeah, I was kinda surprised to hear that he wanted to host it!” Maru said in amazement. “That really caught me by surprise. If this were a year ago, he’d never have offered to host something like that. Then again, if this were a year ago he wouldn’t have even involved himself in a book club in the first place.”

“He seems incredibly excited about it,” May commented, sounding equally amazed. “I’ve been getting the house clean to prepare for it and we’ve been working in the kitchen together to prepare a nice meal for you guys. He’s especially excited about the homemade apple cider we’ve been brewing.”

Together, both May’s and Maru’s eyes turned to Harvey as though on cue to watch him from afar as he talked to Demetrius. Both Demetrius and Harvey were smiling and Harvey appeared to say something incredibly entertaining as Demetrius burst into laughter, clapping Harvey on the shoulder in amusement. There was a small smirk of pride on Harvey’s face.

“He's changed since you got here,” Maru said seriously, still staring at Harvey as he continued speaking to Demetrius. May raised an eyebrow, the seriousness with which Maru said this was unsettling. She wasn’t sure whether this was meant as a positive or a negative.

“I’m… sorry?” May replied, unsure of what the proper response should be.

“In a good way, in the best way,” Maru clarified, her serious expression softening as she turned to May with a warm smile. “May, I've never seen him so social before. Before you came along, he spent every community event hiding in a corner, waiting for it to be over. Every Friday night when most of the town was socializing at the saloon, he was locked up alone in his apartment. I did all I could to keep him company, but there’s only so much even I could do, he was just so determined to shut everyone out. But it’s different now, it’s like he’s  _ trying  _ to connect with others, like he’s finally realized that it’s okay to let his walls down. Even the care he gives at the clinic has improved, and that's saying something for someone like him who already took his job so seriously. But that's the beauty of it, he's not so serious anymore. He's letting loose a little, showing a side of himself that I think he was always too afraid to show. You helped him out of his shell. I just wanted to thank you for that… truly and honestly, I don’t know how you did it, but I’m so grateful that you did.”

It was true, May thought back to the very first community event she had ever attended, the Egg Festival. She remembered how long she had searched for Harvey, positive that he wasn’t even there. Of course she ended up finding him standing purposefully behind a bush near the saloon, isolating himself from the rest of the town. It was quite a change to see Harvey chatting with other residents, hardly looking out of place now. As May and Maru stood together watching Harvey from a distance, May’s eyes widened suddenly, remembering a very important issue she wanted to discuss privately with Maru.

“Oh, by the way, Maru, while I’ve got you here there’s something I just remembered that I need to talk to you about!” May remarked, snapping her fingers in realization. “I need your help with something.”

“Anything,” Maru replied immediately.

“I have a plan in mind for Harvey’s birthday, but I’m going to need your help to execute it, care to help me out?” May asked. She didn’t even need to wait for Maru’s reply, the moment she said ‘Harvey’s birthday’, already she could see Maru nodding her head fervently.

“Oh, absolutely!” Maru squealed, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

May took advantage of their moment alone together to describe her plan for Harvey’s birthday, much to Maru’s delight. She knew that Maru wasn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets, but unfortunately it was Maru and Maru alone who could help her with this aspect of her plan. May had to trust that Maru would keep this secret. She could even see the look of fierce determination on Maru’s face as they glanced over at Harvey who was waving to Demetrius and turning around to search the crowd for May. He didn’t need to crane his neck much given his height, but May waved him down anyway and he nodded happily as he began to approach May and Maru. Before Harvey was within earshot, May turned to address Maru one last time.

“Thank you for your help, I appreciate it so much,” May uttered in a quiet voice. “Just do your best to keep it under wraps.”

“You got it,” Maru replied with a wink.

“There you are, I wondered where you had gone off to,” Harvey commented as he approached them. When he reached May’s side, he gently pecked her on the cheek.

“You’ve been such a social butterfly today, I decided to hang out with your other friend, I figure it increases the odds of being with you,” May teased.

“Yeah, Doc, I’m so glad you have time to visit with your wife and best friend amidst all your mingling,” Maru added sarcastically, smirking at Harvey.

“Sorry, just had to clear up the book club schedule for tonight,” Harvey replied sheepishly, his cheeks growing a bit rosier than they had already been from the cold.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay, we’re teasing,” May reassured him. “Just glad to see that you’re enjoying yourself.”

The following fifteen minutes passed with May, Harvey, and Maru all talking together huddled around Maru’s snowman. May kept noticing Maru smiling more widely than normal and she could only hope that Maru would not let Harvey’s birthday surprise slip. May kept steering the conversation to something that they could all talk about; the book club meeting that would be held at the farmhouse tonight. It gave Harvey the opportunity to gush once more about the food that he and May were planning to serve and it was once again incredibly endearing to watch him come alive at the prospect of inviting people to his new home to cook for them. Even Maru could see the enthusiasm that Harvey displayed and she looked at Harvey with immense pride. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Mayor Lewis’ voice, beckoning the villagers to gather around the frozen pond for the start of the ice fishing event.

“Will you be participating in the ice fishing competition?” Maru asked as the trio headed toward the pond to join the rest of the town.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” May answered, hoping that Maru would not guilt her into participating as she had for the egg hunt. Maru seemed to be satisfied with her answer, however Mayor Lewis was not. He had heard May’s response and frowned, shaking his head.

“Oh, no no no, Miss May, you  _ must  _ participate in the ice fishing competition for your first year,” Lewis implored, his mustache sagging under the weight of his frown.

“Wish I could, but I didn’t bring a fishing rod,” May answered, trying to mask her sigh of relief. However, this answer only caused Lewis to shake his head once more.

“Won’t need one,” Lewis replied plainly. “I’ve got you covered.”

Lewis turned on his heels and headed for the center of the pond, not even checking to see if May was following him. He knew well enough that she didn’t have much of a choice.

“I guess this is happening,” May commented wearily. Maru shook her head sympathetically and Harvey took May’s hand in his and squeezed it for support.

“You’ve got this,” Harvey encouraged her. “And just think, when this is all over, we can go back to the farmhouse. I’m dreaming of our warm fire back home.”

“Me too,” May replied, frowning slightly at the thought that she could very well be there right now if she hadn’t talked Harvey into going to the Ice Festival. As she approached the frozen lake to prepare for ice fishing, she thought that maybe Harvey was on to something this morning when he asked to stay home… maybe next year.

“Alright everyone, let’s begin this year’s ice fishing competition!” Lewis announced eagerly. “Contestants, your goal is to catch as many fish as you possibly can in two minutes using the provided fishing rods. Sorry, Willy, no using your Iridium Rod.” Willy frowned overdramatically while Pam nodded in agreement. “You must catch your fish here, from these holes in the ice. Well, is everyone ready?”

Pam, Elliot, and Willy all nodded enthusiastically and May just awkwardly shrugged, she wasn’t entirely keen on the idea of participating in this event but she supposed she had to try it at least once.

“Begin!” Lewis bellowed, followed by a loud cheer from the crowd.

Right away, Pam, Elliot, and Willy all rushed over to the open holes in the ice that were nearest them and grabbed the fishing rods that had been placed next to them. Before May could even pick up her rod, Willy had already cast his first line. May never was very good at fishing and as a result, the two minutes that followed were miserable. It was fortunate that Willy’s attention was so focused on his own attempts at winning because May was sure that if he witnessed her form, or lack of, he would have cringed. From the corner of her eye she could see Elliot doing rather well in the competition, though he was the only competitor that she could actually see. Based on the cheers from the crowd, it sounded as though Willy would be the clear winner, to the surprise of no one. May looked up from her line and locked eyes with Harvey whose smile held nothing but love and encouragement. It was Harvey and Harvey alone that encouraged May to try her best and by the time the buzzer had sounded, she had caught two fish. By far the least amount of the competitors, but still something that she felt personally proud of. Mayor Lewis beckoned everyone closer and signalled to them to drop their baskets of fish at his feet for him to determine the winner. Not that it took a genius to figure out, Willy’s basket was clearly more full than anyone else’s, but Mayor Lewis seemed to relish the showmanship.

“Wow, that’s a lot of fish!” Mayor Lewis announced loudly to the crowd. As he breathed in, he gagged slightly and muttered under his breath, “Ooh, the smell.”

It was quite a putrid smell, May had to admit, and she was quite eager to put some distance between herself and these awful fish in the hopes that she would never have to do this again. Mayor Lewis took a step backward away from the stench of the fish, cleared his throat, and picked up where he left off.

“Now, for the winner of this year’s ice fishing competition,” Mayor Lewis said mysteriously, trying to create tension where there certainly wasn’t any. “Willy, with five big, fresh fish! Here’s your prize, Willy. Enjoy!”

Mayor Lewis presented Willy with a small basket of fishing equipment and May even spied a crisp, white captain’s hat in the basket. She wasn’t too devastated about losing, it’s not like she lost out on a very exciting prize. The crowd surrounding the lake all cheered and clapped politely for Willy who accepted his prize graciously. No one in the crowd looked surprised, it seemed just as sure that Willy always won this competition in the same way that Haley always won the title of Flower Queen at the Flower Dance. Though it was rigged in Haley’s favor, it might as well have been rigged for Willy by the very nature of it. May was relieved when Mayor Lewis raised his hands to silence the crowd, she had a feeling that things were about to start wrapping up.

“Well, that’s it for this year’s Festival of Ice!” Mayor Lewis announced. May sighed in relief, glad that her scarf was pulled so high over her face that it masked this reaction. “Thanks for coming, everyone! Now let’s release these poor fish!”

As Mayor Lewis and Willy reached for the baskets to begin dumping them back into the water, May couldn’t leave the ice fast enough to get back to Harvey. He still wore the same wide grin that exuded his pride for May and it warmed her insides despite the harsh winter weather.

“You did great, honey,” Harvey said encouragingly.

“Well, I only caught two, but I’m still proud of that,” May commented with a shrug. “More than I thought I would do, so that’s something.”

“Ready to go home?” Harvey asked.

“Yoba, yes,” May replied eagerly, already taking Harvey’s hand in hers to begin the trip back home. “We still have a lot more cooking to do before your friends arrive at the farmhouse tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, finally, the longest payoff ever for me. I knew from the time I wrote the Egg Festival chapter in August of last year that I wanted Harvey to spend his time during the Ice Festival being social. I had even written the small speech that Maru gives May about how he’s changed, that’s been written for a loooong time. A very small payoff eight months in the making. It’s the little things.


	54. Harvey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has a surprise in mind for Harvey’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has accompanying artwork from @coindraws at my tumblr; runawayface  
> https://runawayface.tumblr.com/post/616241523565182976/chapter-54

**Winter 14**

On the morning of Harvey’s birthday, May’s alarm clock rang for only two seconds before she reached over to turn it off. She had already been awake, lying in bed nervously as she waited for the alarm to ring. The only thing that calmed her while she waited was watching Harvey sleep soundly beside her. His soft, rhythmic breathing and peaceful expression were endearing and it proved to be a decent enough distraction for May. However, the moment the alarm rang, May was ready to jump out of bed. Already she sat up straight as Harvey was roused from his sleep.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” May blurted out, a bit more enthusiastically than she had intended. Harvey groggily sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He blindly reached out for his glasses on the nightstand and shoved them haphazardly onto his face. He still appeared bleary eyed and disoriented, confused at first by May’s chipper demeanor.

“Happy Birthday!” May squealed, throwing her arms around Harvey’s shoulders so quickly that she nearly knocked him back into the pillows.

“Oh… ah, yes, it is my birthday, isn’t it,” Harvey commented dispassionately.

“As much as I love lounging around in bed with you, I’m afraid we don’t have time for that this morning,” May went on, releasing her embrace of Harvey to look him in the eye. He appeared incredibly nonplussed. “There’ll just barely be enough time to eat breakfast, feed the chickens, get ready, and go.”

“Go?” Harvey asked, his eyes widening slightly. “Go where?”

“You’ll see,” May teased, climbing out of bed swiftly. She didn’t even turn around to see the look on Harvey’s face as she left for the kitchen but if she had to guess, she imagined that she had left him in bed incredibly perplexed.

Right away she entered the kitchen to start making breakfast. Harvey deserved a wonderful breakfast on the morning of his birthday, regardless of how little time they had. As she worked, she could hear Harvey exit their bedroom and walk toward the kitchen. The sound of his footsteps were accompanied by the smaller pitter patter of King’s paws, he followed Harvey everywhere it seemed. While May was busy cooking their breakfast, Harvey busied himself with the morning coffee. May was inclined to stop him, he shouldn’t have to do any work on his birthday, but she appreciated the help. It was of the utmost importance that everything happened on time today. They crossed paths in the kitchen only a few times, but by now they had their morning routine almost down to a science. In no time the breakfast was ready, the coffee was brewed, and they were seated at the dining table to enjoy breakfast together.

“So you still haven’t said where we’re going,” Harvey said nervously.

“You’ll see,” May answered in a sing-song voice. She grinned at the slight frown on Harvey’s face.

“I hope you’re aware that birthday or not, today’s inventory at the clinic,” Harvey went on, his mustache twitching slightly as he was very clearly anxious.

“Maru has assured me that she’s got that covered,” May replied simply.

“How long will we be gone?” Harvey asked, his eyebrows raising in curiosity. “A few hours? I shouldn’t be gone from the clinic for any longer than that.”

“You’ll see,” May repeated, trying her best to stifle an amused giggle at Harvey’s uncertainty.

Midway through breakfast, May received a text message from Maru that caused May to breathe a soft sigh of relief; ‘ _Doctor Bruno is here, I’m getting her settled right now._ ’ May tried her best not to show too much interest in the message she received, she didn’t want Harvey questioning her any further.

Thankfully, the rest of breakfast went by without any additional inquiries about their schedule for the day and May was able to very quickly wash up the breakfast dishes while Harvey tended to the chickens. May felt bad assigning him this task on his birthday, but lately he did seem to enjoy his time spent in the chicken coop and regardless of Harvey’s birthday, the chickens still needed to be fed. The last remaining thing to do was to shower and get ready for the day and it was at this point that Harvey resumed his questioning of May, looking almost frustrated at his lack of information.

“So if you won’t tell me where we’re going, how will I know what to wear?” Harvey reasoned.

“Just dress as though it’s a normal day at the clinic,” May suggested. “You dress so professionally as it is, you’ll be just fine. Maybe your nice winter coat to complete the look, the long black one. It might be cold where we’re going. A scarf wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Okay,” Harvey sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

The closer they came to being completely dressed and ready, the more nervous and eager May became. This had been something she’d been planning for weeks now and she was feeling a nervous, excited energy now that it was finally time to put the plan in motion. Harvey had chosen to wear his usual work attire; a pair of slacks with a dress shirt, tie, and sportcoat. May had to hold back a chuckle at the same familiar green sportcoat. Ever since his proposal, it was something he wore almost daily now.

“At this point we’re dressed and ready, I certainly hope I’ve waited long enough,” Harvey said wearily.

“I guess it’s time to put you out of your misery now,” May grinned. “Go sit on the couch while I grab your birthday present.”

Harvey did as he was instructed and sat down on the living room sofa. He was leaning back with his right ankle resting on top of his left knee. May could see his foot fidgeting back and forth rapidly in his nerves. She reached into a pile of mail, an inconspicuous place she had hidden Harvey’s gift, and pulled out an envelope.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Harvey said, though his large smile told her that the gift was definitely welcome.

May sat down next to Harvey as she handed him the envelope, watching him with bated breath as he neatly ripped open the top to reveal a sweet, romantic greeting card. Before he could even read the front of the card, two small tickets fell out from the inside of the card. Right away May could see Harvey lose some color in his face when his eyes scanned the words printed on the tickets.

“The Aviation Museum of Zuzu City,” Harvey read aloud, his voice cracking with emotion as he read.

“A taxi will be here at 9:00 to pick us up,” May said with a grin. “We should probably leave for the old bus station soon, that’s where the taxi is picking us up.” Harvey looked beyond words. He appeared to be fighting back the urge to cry and instead, wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tight, showering the top of her head with kisses.

“This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me,” Harvey said softly. “This is just… I can’t even begin to say… I mean... thank you so much.”

“That’s not all,” May teased. “We also have reservations for a night’s stay at the Wilburn Hotel so that we don’t have to hurry back home. We can take our time and really enjoy a full day in the city, maybe even explore some more the following day before we head home.”

“What about the clinic?” Harvey asked, suddenly sounding worried. “I can’t leave the town without a doctor for two days, it’s just not a reality for me. I’ve never been on vacation since I started working here, there’s no way I can leave Pelican Town without proper medical care in the event of an emergency.”

Harvey looked absolutely devastated, however May gently rested a hand on his shoulder and continued speaking.

“Maru actually helped me out with that one,” May went on with a huge grin. “She was able to reach out to a few of your colleagues in Grampleton and Doctor Susan Bruno has offered to step in as the interim physician for Pelican Town while we’re away. Maru texted me this morning to let me know that she arrived. Maru is spending the morning showing her around the clinic, getting her acquainted with how things run, and helping her get setup to stay in the old apartment overnight. And Maru has also offered to work full shifts while we’re gone to be available to help Doctor Bruno since she knows the clinic and the patients better.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Harvey muttered, staring in awe at the two tickets still held in his hand. “In the six years I’ve lived here, I’ve never once been on vacation, never once left for more than a few hours because it just didn’t seem possible. But you made it happen… in my busiest season, even on my birthday when I’ve never before done anything special, you made it happen. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” May replied sweetly. She reached her arms out to embrace Harvey once more, but stopped when she caught sight of the time.

“Oh my goodness, we’d better get moving,” May commented, already rising quickly from the sofa. “Our suitcase is already packed, I packed it last night after you went to bed and tried to grab everything you might need.”

“And the farm? King?” Harvey asked, his eyes darting around the room as his mind raced through all the things that needed to be taken care of.

“Shane’s gonna take care of everything for us,” May assured him. “He’ll feed King tonight and play with him so that he doesn’t get lonely and tomorrow morning he’ll come by to feed the chickens.”

“Looks like you’ve thought of everything,” Harvey replied with an amused grin. “The clinic, the chickens, King… looks like they’re all in good hands.”

With a final glance around the living room, Harvey smiled as he leaned over to grab the suitcase that May had packed and they left the farmhouse together hand in hand to walk to the bus station. It seemed foolish to take the golf cart such a short distance and leave it parked overnight.

At exactly 9:00 on the dot, May was relieved to see a bright yellow taxi pull up and stop alongside them. The driver quickly stepped out and helped May and Harvey load their suitcase into the trunk of the car, then held the door open for them to enter the vehicle. May could see the nervous excitement in Harvey’s face as the cab began to pull away from Pelican Town, headed West toward Zuzu City. It wouldn’t be a terribly long drive, roughly an hour or so, but the look on Harvey’s face told May that it would be difficult for him to endure it in his current state of nervous excitement.

“I was just making this trip half a season ago to pick up my wedding dress,” May remarked casually. “Before that, I was able to make it out early in the summer to do a bit of clothes shopping. I was in desperate need for a really cute outfit to wear, there was this incredibly handsome doctor that I had a _huge_ crush on. I wanted to look nice if I ended up going on a date with him.”

“Sounds like he’d be a fool to not fall for you,” Harvey chuckled. Already the smalltalk seemed to be helping his nerves a bit.

“It’s just funny to me that the last two times I’ve been to the city, one was to pick out a dress for our first date and the other was to pick out my wedding dress,” May pointed out with an amused giggle. “Funny how that works. And now here we are, about to go celebrate your birthday. I suppose we could also consider this a belated honeymoon.”

“I like that,” Harvey replied thoughtfully. “I’d feel incredibly guilty if this were all for me, but I guess we could look at this as a bit of a honeymoon for us.”

“When was the last time you’ve been to the city?” May asked Harvey curiously.

“I usually only make it out to the city once a year and even then it’s just for clothes shopping,” Harvey admitted. “In the springtime when my busy season has finally slowed down, I try to get out here just long enough to grab some new sport coats, slacks, and dress shirts to replace any that have become frayed or tattered. It’s usually a very quick trip in and out of the city that only takes a few hours. I’m never in a position to leave the clinic for very long and I can never seem to justify calling another doctor out for a longer visit. When it was just me, it seemed almost selfish to put another doctor through that on my account.”

“Well then I’m glad I could arrange all of this for you, you deserve it,” May said sweetly.

The drive to Zuzu City was always fascinating to May. She stared out the window and watched as the beautiful snow-covered mountains of the valley disappeared and made way for the tall, imposing skyscrapers of the city. The drastic change in scenery in such a short span of time was always very interesting to watch. The closer they came to the heart of the city, the more May could feel Harvey fidgeting next to her. Before they could even visit the museum, they had to stop at the hotel first to check-in and drop off their suitcase. Through the entire check-in process, Harvey was very visibly anxious. His foot kept tapping nervously on the floor and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his coat to prevent them from fidgeting. Whether he was nervous or excited or a combination of the two, he was certainly shaken. Once the check-in process was complete, May took Harvey by the hand and they exited the hotel together and stepped out onto the sidewalk of the bustling city. Next to her, she could see Harvey’s shoulders relax slightly as he inhaled deeply through his nose. He exhaled a long, content sigh.

“You okay?” May asked, eyeing Harvey curiously as a satisfied smile spread across his lips.

“Boy, do I miss the city sometimes,” Harvey sighed once more, his eyes turning upward to stare at the massive buildings surrounding them.

“Huh, I never would have guessed that you’d miss city life,” May mused.

“I grew up here, this is what I’m used to,” Harvey commented, gesturing around him to the hustle and bustle taking place around them. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the quiet tranquility of the valley but sometimes I do miss the rush and activity of the city. It’s strangely soothing for me, it’s familiar.”

The walk to the Aviation Museum wasn’t a long one, May had chosen a hotel only a few blocks from the museum to save them unnecessary cab rides. If there was one thing May remembered about the city, it was how expensive it could be to get where you needed to go. Another aspect of the city that May remembered all too well was how commercial it was. It seemed that everywhere she turned was an advertisement for something; a sign in a convenience store window for a new flavor of JojaCola, an ad for a local law firm plastered onto a bench, a billboard for a hot new nightclub opening in the heart of the city. It was odd to be in the midst of a setting so drastically different from Pelican Town, but as Harvey had pointed out, it was also oddly soothing and familiar.

As they approached the Aviation Museum, May couldn’t help but smile at the wide-eyed expression of wonder and delight on Harvey’s face that grew with each step they took. There was a youthful innocence to his fascination as his eyes fell upon the entrance, his jaw actually dropping in amazement. It was a few awkward seconds of fumbling as Harvey dug into the pocket of his coat to find the tickets. His hands were shaking too much in anticipation. When he finally had the tickets in hand, May and Harvey approached the ticket taker at the door.

“Welcome to the Aviation Museum of Zuzu City,” the woman drawled, a clearly bored expression on her face.

The ticket taker snatched the tickets from Harvey’s hand, ripped each one at the perforation, and returned the ticket stubs to Harvey. May spied him carefully return the stubs into his coat pocket, smiling at the thought that Harvey was likely saving these as a souvenir.

“Will you be needing a map this afternoon?” the woman went on in her bored drawl.

“Yes, please!” Harvey answered eagerly, perhaps a bit louder than he had intended to in his excitement. Harvey grabbed the map from the woman and stepped through the open doors of the museum as the woman impatiently waved them through. 

The moment they entered the building, Harvey gasped loudly at the sight of a full-sized vintage airplane in the middle of the lobby. Painted on the sides were old insignias used in the First Gotoran War by the Ferngill Republic, faded from age. This was no replica, this was an actual war-era plane.

“Yoba,” Harvey muttered under his breath in awe, darting forward toward the plane without even checking to see if May was following him or not. He appeared to be in a trance as he approached the plane and stared at it with reverence.

“So, what exhibits do they have here?” May asked curiously, grabbing the map from Harvey to inspect it. He hardly noticed the disappearance of his map, his attention was focused on the airplane in front of him as he studied every detail of it.

May took this opportunity to inspect the map. She hadn’t done much research on the museum when she purchased the tickets, assuming that this would be a solid birthday trip regardless of what the exhibits were. Her eyes scanned the list of exhibits and she couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Harvey was about to have the time of his life.

_The Invention of Flight_   
  
_Historic Aircrafts of the First Gotoran War_   
  
_Modern Aviation_   
  
_Runway Viewing Window_   
  
_Interactive Cockpit Experience_

Hours passed in the Aviation Museum and Harvey hardly seemed to notice. May watched with nothing but love and joy in her heart as they visited each exhibit and Harvey rattled off a string of facts and figures that rivaled even his medical knowledge. The only other time she could remember seeing this much exuberance from Harvey was when he received a broadcast on his radio from a passing pilot and was able to look out his window to see the plane fly overhead. Here, however, he got to experience his love of aviation up close. In addition to visual exhibits, there were a number of interactive ones as well. While most adult visitors to the museum passed by the interactive exhibits, stopping only to allow their children to participate, Harvey made it a point to stop at every single exhibit and enjoy it to the fullest. He stared in awe at the giant screen displaying current air traffic, selecting numerous flights on the touch screen to view all of the real-time information about each flight. His favorite exhibit by far was the replica of a modern day cockpit where visitors were allowed to play with the buttons, dials, and controls of the plane and even pose for photographs. May’s heart melted as Harvey posed for a photo with a large, giddy smile. This one for sure earned a place on their mantle.

The only pause they had during their visit was the brief lunch break they took at the museum’s on-site cafe. Even here Harvey was able to show his enthusiasm, the walls of the cafe were covered in black and white photographs of vintage airplanes and historic pilots. The last stop they made before leaving the Aviation Museum was, of course, the gift shop. There were a number of souvenirs that Harvey wanted to take home including photography books, historical books, and even a vintage pilot’s cap with aviator goggles. May, of course, wanted to buy every item in the store for Harvey, but realistically she couldn’t afford much more for him. Between the wedding expenses and the cost of this trip, money was a bit tighter at the moment than May was comfortable with. In the end, Harvey was quite satisfied stepping out of the museum with a new model airplane kit and a souvenir magnet to put on their fridge. It wasn’t much, but Harvey was thrilled to have a new kit to work on in the spring when his schedule wasn’t quite so hectic. As they left the museum through the gift shop exit, Harvey turned around and took one last look at the exterior of the building. He stared at the large words “Aviation Museum of Zuzu City” and a small smile curled up in the corners of his lips.

“Thank you for today,” Harvey said fondly, turning his gaze to May with an affectionate smile.

“The day’s not over yet,” May teased.

“What else did you have in mind?” Harvey asked curiously.

“Not much,” May admitted. “I was thinking we could go to a nice dinner for your birthday, but since that’s a couple hours away, I thought we could just walk around the city and take in the sights. I know we both grew up here, it might be nice to explore some familiar places.”

Harvey looked up at the nearest street sign and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. He glanced across the street from where they were standing and then raised his eyebrows suddenly, a satisfied expression on his face.

“Yes, I know where we are, now,” Harvey nodded, craning his neck to glance down the nearest street. “Took me a second to get my bearings, but I know where we’re at. The hospital where I did my residency is just a few blocks South of here.”

“And Joja headquarters is just a few blocks North,” May added, pointing toward a towering building in the distance with the Joja logo prominently displayed on the side.

“I never realized how close we were,” Harvey mused. “I wish I’d have known back then how close my future wife was.”

Harvey smiled as he took May by the hand and they began to walk South toward the hospital where Harvey used to work. On the way they passed by a small hole-in-the-wall deli that they both used to frequent. May was kicking herself that they wasted their lunch on the terrible tourist food at the Aviation Museum cafe when they both could have gone to their favorite local deli. Perhaps tomorrow before they left they would have to stop by and see if the original owner still worked there. It sounded like both she and Harvey had been regular customers there. A little further down the street was Harvey’s regular coffee place that he had visited multiple times a day during his residency, though that was many years earlier. None of the existing staff recognized Harvey when he stepped inside and Harvey commented as they left the shop with their to-go cups in hand that the coffee just didn’t taste the same anymore.

Less than a block away from the hospital was a little park with wrought iron benches, a walking path, and a small pond with a few ducks floating on the surface. It was a surprisingly peaceful location amidst the flurry of activity in the city and Harvey led May over to a nearby bench for them to sit and enjoy their coffee. It was interesting to just sit and people watch for awhile, May always loved sitting back and observing as life went on around her in the city. She and Harvey watched as an elderly couple tossed handfuls of bird seed to the ducks by the pond, a teenager on a skateboard flew past as he listened to music in his earbuds, a man in a fancy business suit hurried by as he practically shouted into his cell phone. As they sat and watched the people of the city around them, May listened contentedly as Harvey spoke about his time spent in his residency at the hospital. He talked about the breaks he used to spend in this very park, it was his escape from the chaos and stress of the hospital where he could enjoy a few moments of tranquility. May loved that she was able to catch a glimpse of Harvey’s life in the city, it helped her forge a closer connection to him and gave her a better understanding of his life before Pelican Town.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent walking the streets of the city as they both explored their old stomping ground. May was able to see the hospital up close and she noticed the small satisfied smirk on Harvey’s face as he looked up at the sign ‘Zuzu City General Hospital’. He had certainly come a long way since then. It wasn’t only Harvey’s past that was explored, May took Harvey further North into the city past the Joja corporate headquarters. While Havey had looked upon his past with a smile, May cringed when she saw the imposing building emblazoned with the Joja logo. The company motto was printed boldly underneath; _Join us. Thrive_. As May stared at the building with a scowl, she could feel Harvey place a hand gently on her shoulder. Clearly he must have sensed her disdain. Immediately she could feel the tension in her shoulders loosen at Harvey’s touch and the breath that she hadn’t even been aware that she was holding was exhaled in a long, content sigh. This old life was over and May couldn’t have been happier.

“Let’s go, I’ll be happy to never see this building again as long as I live,” May scoffed, turning her back to the Joja building for what she hoped was the very last time.

“Sounds good to me,” Harvey agreed.

Their hands joined together once more and May led Harvey further up the street into a nicer area, the heart of the city. With the sun beginning to set, May was starting to feel hungry and knew that there was a cluster of restaurants just North of the Joja headquarters that could be a good option for Harvey’s birthday dinner. He deserved more than a quick take-out restaurant. As they walked up the street, May stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called.

“May?!” the voice shouted from behind her.

May immediately felt her shoulders tense as she let out an unintentional groan. She didn’t need to turn around to recognize a former co-worker from Joja; Tatiana Hartley, the notorious office gossiper. With a forced smile on her face, May turned around to see Tatiana rushing toward her with her arms open wide.

“May Reed, oh my word, I can’t believe it’s really you!” Tatiana shrieked, flinging her arms around May’s neck so tightly that it was actually quite difficult to breathe. When Tatiana finally released her, May took a few steps back to give herself some breathing room.

“It’s actually not May Reed anymore, it’s May Higgins,” May hesitantly replied, holding up her left hand to show off the ring that Harvey had given her.

“No… way…” Tatiana gasped in awe, staring back and forth from the ring to May’s face and back to the ring. There was a clear ten seconds of silence while this happened until Tatiana let out a high-pitched shriek that made Harvey jump slightly. It was this sudden jump that caused Tatiana to finally glance over at him as though she had only just now noticed that he was even standing there.

“So you must be Mister Higgins, then!” Tatiana squealed, reaching one of her hands out for a handshake. It wasn’t surprising to May at all that Tatiana had very long fake nails painted a shockingly bright shade of purple, this was a pretty standard look for her. Harvey very timidly took her taloned hand in an awkward handshake.

“Not Mister Higgins, but _Doctor_ Higgins,” May clarified with dramatic effect. She knew exactly the kind of reaction she would get from Tatiana and she certainly did not disappoint as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened dramatically.

“You’re a doctor?!” Tatiana asked loudly.

“Y-yes?” Harvey replied, more as an uncertain question than as an answer.

“What kind of car do you drive, Doctor?” Tatiana asked, raising a curious eyebrow. May had to stifle a laugh at the perplexed look on Harvey’s face. Clearly Tatiana assumed he was a big city doctor who owned a fancy car.

“I can’t say I’ve ever owned a car in my life,” Harvey replied honestly. “Never had a license either, come to think of it. Never needed one.”

“There’s really no need for a car in our town,” May explained when Tatiana looked flabbergasted. “Harvey’s the only doctor in our community, we live in a small town out in the valley where he runs his own clinic.”

“Oh wow, that’s so adorable,” Tatiana squealed. Harvey once again looked confused, he couldn’t quite figure out what exactly was so ‘adorable’ about it, but he seemed eager to keep his mouth shut.

“Oh, by the way, have you heard about Chad?” Tatiana went on, her voice lowering to a near whisper as she leaned in close. It was clear she had some juicy news.

“The last time I had any contact with Chad was when I threw a drink in his face the night he broke up with me, I haven’t seen or heard from him since,” May replied, rolling her eyes.

May wanted to believe that she didn’t care what was going on with Chad at the moment, but she would be lying if she said she weren’t at least a little bit curious. Even Harvey’s ears perked up a bit, he seemed to have some amount of interest as well in the fate of May’s ex-boyfriend.

“Just got arrested a few weeks ago,” Tatiana went on, widening her eyes for dramatic effect. “Embezzlement. He was escorted out of the building in handcuffs, it was wild.”

A wide smile spread across May’s face and she couldn’t help the amused giggle that escaped her lips at Chad’s fate. He always did have large aspirations and she didn’t put it past him that he would be so stupid to commit embezzlement after climbing the corporate ladder. May turned to see Harvey fighting desperately to hold back his own look of amusement. Perhaps he thought it would be in poor taste to celebrate her ex-boyfriend’s arrest.

“Wow, I’m… not surprised by that at all,” May finally answered, still giggling to herself. “Guess I dodged a bullet with him.”

“You sure did,” Tatiana replied, nodding fervently. “You bagged yourself a handsome, successful doctor, you’re better off.” Out of the corner of her eye, May caught Harvey’s mustache curve upward in an unmistakable grin.

“I’m absolutely better off,” May repeated, smiling affectionately at Harvey as she squeezed his hand in hers. “Anyway, we should probably get going, it’s my husband’s birthday and we’re actually on our way to his birthday dinner.”

“Don’t let me hold you up,” Tatiana replied, shaking her head. “It was nice running into you, May. And nice to meet you as well, Doctor Higgins! Happy birthday!”

“Th-thanks!” Harvey stammered, clearly taken a bit off guard by receiving birthday wishes from a stranger. He wasn’t even used to receiving them from his acquaintances.

Tatiana gave May one last hug before heading back down the street. Once she had turned a corner and disappeared from sight, Harvey turned to May and his amused grin returned in full measure.

“A handsome, successful doctor,” Harvey repeated in disbelief, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“You just don’t give yourself enough credit,” May replied lovingly. “I’ve always known you were handsome and smart, maybe a stranger pointing it out will finally make you believe it.”

May led Harvey further up the street until they reached an area of the city with a long row of upscale restaurants. She had been to many of these restaurants before when she had dated Chad, he loved to show off his wealth and take her out to as many fancy restaurants as he could. When she looked up the street at the row of restaurants, her stomach unintentionally twisted into knots when she looked across the street and saw the sign for Chez Zuzu. It didn’t even occur to her until this moment that they were approaching the restaurant where Chad had dumped her. The knot in her stomach became worse when she realized that it had actually been exactly one year since that breakup occurred.

“You okay?” Harvey asked, glancing down at May with concern. She hadn’t meant to show her discomfort outwardly, but she couldn’t help it. It was jarring to find herself at the restaurant where Chad had dumped her on the one year anniversary that it happened.

“It was exactly one year ago today that I was dumped at that restaurant,” May remarked, pointing across the street to Chez Zuzu. She glanced down at her watch and chuckled darkly as she noted the time. “In fact, it was probably almost _exactly_ a year ago, give or take an hour.”

“If it makes you feel any better, this time last year I was sitting all alone on a barstool at the saloon, simultaneously hoping and dreading someone would approach me to wish me a ‘Happy Birthday’,” Harvey replied, shaking his head. “I’ll save you the suspense, nobody remembered except for Maru and Gus. A few quiet, lonely hours in the saloon later and I called it a night.”

“I’m so sorry that happened,” May said sadly. “Glad I could make this birthday a bit better for you.”

“ _Much_ better,” Harvey assured her with a smile. He glanced across the street at Chez Zuzu and a peculiar look of amusement appeared on his face. “Of all the places to be dumped, that's not bad. It looks fancy... did you at least get a nice dinner out of it?"

"You know, it actually wasn't bad," May said thoughtfully. "But I got dumped before dessert, so I can't comment on the quality of their chocolate mousse which they are apparently famous for."

"Should we go there for dinner?" Harvey asked, though he suddenly bit his bottom lip uncomfortably. "Or would that be too painful a memory?"

"Not a chance, that memory is hardly painful to me anymore," May said dismissively. "If anything, it's one of the best things to happen to me. If Chad hadn't left me, I would have stayed at Joja, forcing myself to barrel through a job I hate. I wouldn't have found my grandfather's letter, moved to Pelican Town, took over the farm, and that means I'd have never met you. He did me a favor that night."

“Then what do you say? Want to go to a fancy restaurant with me?” Harvey asked, holding out his arm for May.

“Sure, let’s do it,” May replied, hooking her arm in Harvey’s.

May and Harvey crossed the street to approach Chez Zuzu and the knot that had been in May’s stomach loosened the moment they stepped inside. She had feared that it would only get worse once they entered the restaurant, but having Harvey here quelled all of her anxiety and instead she felt a sense of satisfaction. One year earlier, it felt like her life was over. Her relationship had ended, her career was going nowhere, and she had been incredibly unhappy with the state of her life. She vividly recalled that night before she went to bed, wondering if there was more to life in store for her. As she sat through a wonderful dinner with her husband, finally able to laugh about her pathetic relationship with Chad and take comfort in the memory of her breakup, she knew that there was no more in life she could ask for. Life, at the moment, felt complete.

The dinner she enjoyed at Chez Zuzu was far better the second time around and tonight, she was even able to enjoy the chocolate mousse that she had missed out on the year earlier. She couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of the bill when the meal was over, it hadn’t occurred to her when they selected this restaurant that it would likely be incredibly expensive. It hardly mattered to May, though. Not only did Harvey deserve the best possible birthday dinner, but it felt poetic to return here a year later with her husband to celebrate their belated honeymoon. When the meal was complete and the bill was paid, Harvey and May put their coats and scarves back on and stepped outside the restaurant and onto the city street. May gasped as she looked up and saw that it had started to snow while they were in the restaurant. It had been chilly for most of the day with a small amount of lingering snow piles from the last time it had snowed, but it wasn’t too bad. With nighttime upon them and snow actively falling from the sky, it was rather cold. They still had a long walk ahead of them to return to the hotel. May fully expected Harvey to fret about the cold weather and insist they take a taxi to the hotel, but was surprised when Harvey took May’s hand in his and began the walk down the street toward the hotel.

“I thought for sure you’d call a taxi,” May admitted with a smirk. “I figured you’d be concerned about catching a cold or something.”

“Cold weather doesn’t actually cause colds, despite what most people believe,” Harvey rattled off matter-of-factly. He stopped when he realized that he was slipping into doctor mode. “Sorry, you don’t want a medical lecture right now.”

“Sweetheart, it’s fine,” May chuckled. “You never have to worry about that kinda stuff with me. I love you no matter what, whether that’s citing a list of medical tips or spending hours at the Aviation Museum. I like that you get excited about things, I love seeing your enthusiasm.”

May gasped slightly as Harvey unexpectedly pulled her close, resting a hand comfortably at her waist. He looked down into her eyes and smiled warmly and she could feel his love and appreciation for her in his gaze.

“I love you,” Harvey sighed contentedly.

“I love you, too,” May said sweetly, resting a hand tenderly at Harvey’s chest as he held her close. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Harvey replied.

May raised herself on the tips of her toes to press her lips against Harvey’s. She could feel his hand on her waist grip just the slightest bit tighter as he bent his neck to meet her lips in a sweet, delicate kiss. A shiver ran down her spine as she could feel the falling snow land in hair and against her cheeks. As cold as the frigid winter weather was, she felt a wave of warmth rush over her in Harvey’s embrace as they kissed. However miserable and lonely their lives had been a year earlier, that hardly mattered now. Now, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna get a little real here and admit something about Runaway... Chapter 28 - Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, the only explicit chapter of the series, is one that I've hated for a long time now. Despised it, in fact. It was written at a time when I wasn't confident in my writing and I tried to force myself to write in a way I wasn't comfortable with. I used wording and terminology that I wasn't comfortable with because I told myself it was what people wanted to read and felt obligated to deliver a certain type of content.
> 
> I have since re-written the second half of that chapter in a way that I'm comfortable with and I'm SO much happier now. It’s still a bit explicit, but doesn’t actually use explicit terminology. I think that was the big difference for me. The original was raunchy and explicit, this is far more tender and sweet which is how it always should have been. So just wanted to make it known that Chapter 28 has gone through a re-write, or at the very least the second half.


	55. Night Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and May attend the Night Market on the docks as they start thinking about holiday shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random useless fact, this is actually the last chapter of the series from Harvey’s perspective, all future chapters up to the close of this story (except for a brief section in the epilogue) will be from May’s perspective. I don’t know why, that’s weirdly emotional for me!

**Winter 16**

The last few days had been a whirlwind for Harvey in the best way possible. After his remarkably disappointing birthday the year before, he hadn’t been expecting too terribly much on his 37th birthday. Of course he should have known that the introduction of May into his life would change that, but he was far too accustomed to his birthdays being glossed over entirely to believe that this year would have been any different. And yet it was a tremendous surprise for him to wake up on the morning of his birthday to an impromptu trip to Zuzu City, complete with a visit to the Aviation Museum. It was by far the most thoughtful gift he had ever received and there was no way that he could put into words for May just how much it meant to him. He even enjoyed the nice dinner that they went to that evening to celebrate their belated honeymoon, ironically enough at the restaurant where May’s previous relationship had ended. Harvey wasn’t used to such upscale dining, but he had to admit that it was a nice change of pace for him to have a night out enjoying the finer things with his wife. Even the hotel they stayed at was rather elegant, it was a slice of life that Harvey wasn’t accustomed to but that he certainly enjoyed.

The following day had been spent exploring more of the city and Harvey was even able to get a small amount of clothing shopping done to replace some of his more worn-out attire. He hated the idea of looking unkempt at the clinic, it seemed incredibly unprofessional. By the time he had bought a few replacement sportcoats, slacks, and dress shirts, they had spent a considerable amount of money during the trip. May seemed incredibly nervous given the fact that winter was her slowest, and therefore least profitable, season. Harvey had to remind her numerous times that winter was conversely his  _ busiest  _ season and brought in enough money to level out the lack of profits from Runaway Farm. Still, May seemed a bit nervous about their finances as they entered the taxi to return home to Pelican Town.

What May was unaware of, however, was that their financial stability was more solid than she realized. It was true, Harvey was experiencing the busiest winter he ever had before, but it was uncommon for him to have this amount of work. The reason Harvey’s winter at the clinic was as busy as it had been remained a mystery to May for good reason. Harvey was away from home as long as he had been in an attempt at bringing in more money to help ease May’s concerns over their finances. Even before he was aware of the trip to Zuzu City, she had expressed concerns about her severe lack of profits during the cold weather. It was something that seemed to bother her tremendously to the point that she had been losing sleep over it, no doubt she had secretly been concerned about the cost of his birthday trip. It pained Harvey to see May in such distress. As both her husband and her doctor, he had to find a way to ease her mind.

Many of his colleagues in Grampleton and Zuzu City had suggested over the years that he use his free time to pick up work in telemedicine. It was a way for doctors to take on extra work by answering medical questions or making health-related evaluations over the phone to treat patients remotely. With very little options in the way of finding new patients for the clinic, it was the only way Harvey could increase his workflow and make a little extra holiday money. Throughout his work day in the clinic, he had woven a few telemedicine appointments into his schedule and this left him with barely any downtime at all. It usually made closing procedures at the end of the day take quite a bit longer when he couldn’t stay on top of his paperwork as he went along. It made his days quite hectic and kept him later at the clinic in the evenings to catch up, but it was worth it. As far as May was concerned, the extra income they were receiving was simply the result of a busy clinic.

The trip to Zuzu City had been a nice break from his chaotic workdays, but life very quickly went back to normal upon their return home. Harvey returned to his work after the two day respite feeling refreshed and invigorated. Luckily there hadn’t been any emergencies during the two days he was gone and all paperwork was taken care of by Maru and Doctor Bruno before his return. His first day back was as busy as it had been all winter, there seemed to be an influx of telemedical appointments, but Harvey was content to go about his work with a smile on his face. Life was good. Strange as it was, he was even looking forward to visiting the Night Market on the docks this evening, despite his usual hesitance to attend town events. It was a relatively new event that had only started the year before and Harvey had elected to skip it last year after his birthday fiasco. Understandably, he had been left feeling quite a bit anti-social and chose to spend those evenings at home in his apartment. It wasn’t often that he got to share in a brand new town experience with May and he was rather looking forward to it.

When the clinic had closed for the evening, Harvey hopped into the golf cart and made the return trip home. It seemed silly to go all the way back to the farmhouse only to turn back around to attend the Night Market, but he wanted to avoid May spending any more time in the bitter cold than she had to. It would be a much faster ride to the docks if he picked her up in the cart. When he arrived back at Runaway Farm, May was already standing outside of the farmhouse waiting for him. He hoped that he hadn’t kept her waiting for long. Her cheeks appeared slightly rosy from the cold, but she was at least wearing her winter coat and had a scarf bundled around her neck.

“Hi, sweetheart!” May greeted Harvey sweetly. She descended the stairs of the porch and sat by Harvey’s side in the golf cart.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey replied, pecking her gently on her rosy cheek. “Are you sure you’re gonna be warm enough in that?”

“According to you, cold weather doesn’t actually cause colds, so I think I’ll be just fine,” May teased.

“That is correct, but cold weather still causes discomfort,” Harvey pointed out with a slight frown. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes, I think I’ll be alright with a thermal, a sweater, a heavy coat, and a scarf,” May chuckled.

Harvey turned the cart around and headed South through town square and down toward the beach. It was a bit of a bumpy ride across the cobblestone square, but it was something that Harvey was used to by now with his daily trips in and out of town. It certainly beat walking, especially on a cold night when they would have to make the return trip all the way back to the farm from the beach. When they arrived at the docks, Harvey’s jaw dropped at the unexpected sight before him. He had heard that the docks would be taken over by merchant vessels, but he hadn’t expected such a spectacle. Bright lights had been strung across the masts of the numerous exotic looking ships. There was even a submarine near the pier.

“Wow, this is incredible,” Harvey gasped.

“I didn’t expect this many ships,” May commented in awe.

“Anything specific you’re looking for?” Harvey asked curiously.

Harvey had no clue what to get May for Winter Star and was hoping to find a few ideas tonight that could lead him on the right path. All he had at the moment was one small gift, nothing too special, but Harvey was desperate for something more meaningful. After May’s incredibly thoughtful birthday gift to him, the bar was set quite high.

“I don’t really know what they even have here,” May remarked with a shrug.

“I’m not all that sure myself, though I’ve heard that there’s going to be an art dealer here. I’d love to at least take a look,” Harvey answered. “We still don’t have a nice painting or portrait to hang over our fireplace and I’d love to have something beautiful to hang there. Maybe we’ll find something we like.”

Together, he and May walked hand in hand onto the docks and their eyes scanned the crowd of villagers all engrossed in their shopping. Not everyone appeared to be here, it was a three-day event after all, though business still appeared to be booming with so many people engaging in their holiday shopping. Harvey spotted Demetrius and Maru standing near the submarine with Robin close by, inspecting the fleet of ships that had docked at the pier.

“Kitten! Doctor Boyfriend!” Robin called out when she noticed Harvey and May approaching. “I’m so happy to see you two!”

“Hey, Robin!” May called out in return, reaching out to hug her friend in greeting.

“Hi, Doc! Hi, May!” Maru welcomed, approaching them with Demetrius close behind. “Surprised to see you here, I thought for sure you were gonna bail on this like you did last year.”

“We thought it might be fun to explore it together,” May answered. “This is new for both of us and it’s not often we have new experiences in town together.”

“That makes sense,” Maru agreed with a nod. “It’s certainly been a busy few days for you guys between the birthday trip, book club last night, and now the Night Market tonight. I’m surprised you’re still standing, Doc. Have you had any of the free coffee yet?”

“What now?” Harvey asked with great interest.

“Just down the pier there’s free coffee being handed out,” Maru answered, smiling in amusement at Harvey’s excited expression.

“Oh, I’ll  _ definitely  _ be stopping by,” Harvey commented with a smirk.

“And if you’re looking for something to do, I highly recommend the submarine tour,” Demetrius piped in. “There are some very fascinating creatures living in the deep ocean.”

Harvey swayed uncertainly on the spot, the idea of descending below the depths of the ocean in a submarine didn’t sound exactly appealing to him and yet he hadn’t considered if May would want to give it a try. Before Harvey could say a word, May gave an answer that Harvey was quite relieved to hear.

“Can’t say I like the idea of being trapped in a big metal box underwater,” May answered nervously. “I love the ocean, but I like to enjoy it from dry land.”

“Suit yourself,” Demetrius replied, shrugging.

The Bennetts and the Higgins’ chatted for a while longer on the pier, primarily about the upcoming holiday. Winter Star was less than nine days away and the excitement and anticipation of the holiday seemed to have swept the village. Over the course of the last two days, Harvey had noticed decorations being set up all over town and everyone seemed to be affected by the holiday spirit, carrying on in a much brighter and happier mood than normal. Winter Star had never been a favorite of Harvey’s, if he was being honest with himself. For a holiday primarily intended for families and friends to come together, it wasn’t exactly a welcome time for a man with no family or friends. This year, however, even Harvey could feel the palpable excitement in the air and was anxious to celebrate his first Winter Star as part of a family. 

When Harvey and May parted ways with the Bennetts, they continued down the pier to where Maru had pointed for the free coffee. Harvey didn’t usually have coffee this late in the evening, but he couldn’t deny that a cup of piping hot coffee would be welcome on such a cold night. Just at the end of the pier was a very elegantly dressed woman behind a table setup with all of the essentials for a fresh brewed cup of coffee.

“Hello there!” the woman greeted them with a friendly wave. “Care for a cup of coffee?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Harvey replied with a nod.

It seemed too good to believe that a cup of coffee would just be given out for free and yet in no time, the woman had handed both Harvey and May their own cups of coffee in paper to-go cups.

“Have a pleasant evening!” she exclaimed.

Thank you, you as well!” May replied.

“That was an unexpected surprise,” Harvey commented happily. “If I’d known there was free coffee involved, I wouldn’t have skipped out last year.”

As May and Harvey walked further down the pier with their coffee in hand, May glanced over at one of the merchant ships and let out a high-pitched gasp of excitement.

“Winter Star decorations!” May exclaimed, rushing over to the merchant to take a closer look.

Harvey followed her to the ship and watched as May’s jaw dropped in awe at the sight of a full display of Winter Star decorations. There were large red and green candy canes to display outdoors, boxes of ornaments to decorate a tree, garlands to hang on the walls, and many other bright and festive decorations. Harvey was never one to decorate too much for the holidays, he did a small amount in the clinic because Maru usually forced him to, but that was the extent of it. However, the fascinated look on May’s face told him that she was enamored with all of these decorations and it didn’t surprise him in the least. She very much seemed like the kind of person who would love festive decorations and he found that incredibly endearing about her.

“Oh, I love decorating for the holidays,” May sighed, staring longingly at the brightly colored display. “I had to get rid of all of my decorations when I moved here, but I used to have  _ so  _ many.”

“Can I interest you in any of the festive decor that I have to offer?” the salesman piped up, overhearing May’s interest.

“Just looking for now, but I’ll let you know!” May answered pleasantly.

Her eyes continued to dart around wildly as she looked from one brightly colored decoration to the next, she didn’t seem to know where to look, it was as though she wanted it all. It was unfortunate that Harvey was able to spot the exact moment that May caught sight of the pricing for these decorations. Right away her once perky and upright stance had drooped into a slump. Her shoulders fell in disappointment and he could hear a long, wistful sigh.

“I’d love to get decorations for our home, but I don’t know that we can afford any,” May said sadly. “I just don’t think it’s feasible right now between the wedding expenses, Winter Star shopping, and the trip to Zuzu City… not that I regret that, of course, I’m very glad we did that both for your birthday and for a honeymoon. Maybe next year we’ll be able to do it up right.”

May stepped away from the merchant with a devastated look on her face. As Harvey turned to follow her, he took one last glance at the boat and furrowed his brow in thought. Each individual decoration wasn’t all that expensive, but he had a feeling that May would only be satisfied if she was able to go all-out and  _ that  _ would certainly cost quite a bit of money. Even with the extra income Harvey had been earning from his telemedical appointments, he wasn’t sure if he could get the decorations that May wanted and still get her a suitable Winter Star gift. Somehow, some way, he had to make this happen. The Night Market would be in town for only one more night after tonight, somehow he had to make this work.

As they continued along the docks, May and Harvey passed by Gus. Harvey had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of Gus bundled up in what appeared to be at least two coats and thick, woolen accessories including a scarf, hat, and mittens. Spending as much time as he did inside the warmth and comfort of his saloon, Gus was never fond of extreme temperatures and didn’t seem to tolerate them very well. The scowl on his face was very apparent. And yet as May and Harvey passed him by, Gus’ scowl twisted into a wide grin.

"Doctor H! May! We missed you at the saloon the other night!" Gus called out to them. "I was hoping we'd see you for your birthday, Doc. Happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks, Gus," Harvey replied with a nod of gratitude. "I assumed word would have spread through town by now, the wife and I took a late honeymoon and birthday trip to Zuzu City."

"The wife," Gus repeated with a chuckle. "I'm tellin' ya, that makes me so happy to hear you say that, Doctor H. Glad you and  _ the wife _ were able to get some well-deserved time off.”

“You look a bit chilly, Gus, are you doing alright?” Harvey asked in concern.

“Eh, I’ll be fine,” Gus answered dismissively. “I’ve survived worse. Just trying to squeeze in some last-minute holiday shopping. I’ve got a huge family overseas, lots of nieces and nephews to buy for. It gets pricey this time of year.”

“It certainly does,” May agreed right away.

“Anyway, don’t let me hold you two lovebirds up, enjoy your night with the missus,” Gus said, nodding to Harvey with an amused smile.

May and Harvey continued down the pier, glancing at the other vendors present. They stopped by a few ships to browse, but nothing exceptional really stuck out to them. When they reached the end of the pier, Harvey caught sight of the art dealer; Lupini himself. Lupini was a well-known artist from Zuzu City and Harvey was surprised to see that he had made an appearance at such a smalltown event. Lupini was standing beside an easel featuring a stunning painting of a blue-haired mermaid. It wasn’t exactly a style that would fit in well with the rest of the farmhouse, but it was still very beautifully painted. Harvey curiously approached Lupini and took a closer look at the painting. The moment his eyes fell upon the price tag, he took a few stumbling steps backward in shock. The farmhouse was in need of  _ something  _ decorative over the fireplace, but this most certainly wouldn’t be a good fit. Not for  _ that  _ price. No amount of extra work would justify expensive artwork in their home, they would have to wait to find just the right fit.

“You okay?” May asked, noting the wide-eyed expression on Harvey’s face.

“Just curious how much a decent piece of artwork might cost, but if this is the kind of pricing we can expect, it might be some time before we’re able to fill the blank space above our fireplace,” Harvey answered with a small frown. “We have time, but admittedly it would have been nice to find something to hang there, it feels incomplete.”

As Lupini opened his mouth to address them, Harvey stepped further away from the painting and turned to leave. He didn’t want to awkwardly explain that he was intimidated by the price of the artwork.

For the remainder of the evening, Harvey and May strolled up and down the pier hand in hand, mostly enjoying some quality time together. They ran into Caroline doing a bit of holiday shopping for her family, Lewis and Marnie who just seemed to be browsing, and Haley who already had her arms weighed down with shopping bags. As they passed by Haley on their way back to the golf cart, they could hear her call out to them to get their attention.

“Mr. and Mrs. Higgins!” Haley shouted as they passed by. She tried to wave them down, but her arms were too encumbered to do so.

“What do you need, Haley?” Harvey asked kindly, turning around as their names were called. “Do you need any help with all those packages?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, I had even more last year,” Haley commented dismissively. “I’m glad to see you both, I’ve been meaning to call you. I’ve gone through all of the wedding pictures and touched them up and I think they’re finally ready for you to see them!”

“That’s excellent news!” May squealed, bouncing on the tips of her toes excitedly. Harvey smiled at her exuberance.

“I’ll be home all day Thursday if you wanna stop by and take a look,” Haley offered.

“Thursdays aren’t great for me, but I’m sure May would enjoy the chance to get to look at them,” Harvey said sadly. Of course he wanted to see the wedding pictures but it wasn’t a reality for him at the moment to take time off to do that. May, however, would probably enjoy the chance to spend an afternoon looking at wedding photos.

“Sounds good, I’ll text you the details!” Haley said, turning to May with a bright smile.

They bid Haley goodnight and continued up the pier and across the beach toward the golf cart. It was slightly disappointing that they hadn’t come home with any actual purchases, but it was probably for the best. Their days of frivolous spending were over after the many expenses from fall and early winter. They had set aside some money for Winter Star gifts, but there was no way he would have anything leftover for even a single ornament once he figured out what May’s gift would be.

Through the entire drive back to the farmhouse, Harvey noticed May staring longingly at each house and business, strung up with lights and decorations. The lights hadn’t been lit when they arrived into town, the sun had still been setting, but by now it was dark enough that the entire town square was lit up brilliantly. Even the clinic was lit with a string of plain white lights, upon Maru’s insistence. Harvey could see May’s face glowing under the light of the festive bulbs and there was a wholesome fascination on her face that caused Harvey’s heart to ache. May’s expression of wonder and delight faded very quickly as they headed down the cobblestone path toward the farmhouse. By the time they arrived, all excitement had left May’s face and she appeared crestfallen as they stepped out of the golf cart outside of the farmhouse. The only light source here was the plain white porch light and it was clear from May’s expression that she was very aware of this fact. As May slowly headed up the porch steps, Harvey stopped in his tracks as a sudden realization struck. It seemed so incredibly foolish why he hadn’t thought of it before but it was now perfectly clear to him. He couldn’t afford to get May a proper Winter Star gift  _ and  _ get her the decorations she longed for, that just wasn’t an option. However, there was more than enough money set aside for her Winter Star gift from his extra work to guarantee that she would have the most festive farmhouse possible and that, to Harvey, seemed like the best gift he could offer.


	56. A Festive Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey surprises May with an early Winter Star gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted TWO chapters this week instead of one so make sure you’ve read Chapter 55 first before reading this, they’re kind of a two-part deal!

**Winter 18**

It was disheartening how little time May and Harvey had to spend together in winter, it seemed they both faced two levels of extreme in their workload. While Harvey seemed to be gone longer and longer hours as winter went on, May found herself with more free time than she could ever remember having. The small amount of morning chores were usually completed before 10:00 a.m. and left her the entire day to herself. It certainly got boring at times, she couldn’t count how many times she’d rearranged the living room furniture, almost always settling on the same layout she’d had when she began. It was feeling a bit lonely with Harvey gone so long, but she understood. It would be better in spring when their schedules evened out a bit. Until then, it wasn’t uncommon for Harvey to be gone so long that May ate dinner all alone. The night before, for instance, Harvey didn’t walk in the door until nearly 9:30 that night and he appeared so exhausted that he went straight to bed without eating.

On the morning of the 18th, Harvey seemed just as stressed as always, whatever calming effects his birthday trip had on him were long gone. May could tell that today he seemed particularly on-edge, she knew that Tuesdays and Thursdays were always his busiest days. No doubt a Thursday in the middle of his busiest season was causing him distress. While he showered and dressed for the day, May was sure to make him a hearty breakfast before work. It was the least she could do for him. When he joined her in the kitchen, his tense shoulders seemed to drop a bit and he flashed May a warm, grateful smile.

“Thanks for taking such great care of me,” Harvey sighed lovingly, sitting down to his bacon, egg, and hashbrown breakfast complete with piping hot coffee.

“It’s what you deserve,” May replied, taking her seat across from Harvey to join him for breakfast. “I just wish I could do more with how stressed you are.”

“You’re doing plenty,” Harvey assured her quickly. “I hope to return the favor in spring when I can afford slower mornings and your days will become a bit busier.”

“Well until then, I plan to take full advantage of my slow days to see that the town’s caregiver is being taken care of in kind,” May said sweetly.

“Though today won’t actually be slow for you, right?” Harvey asked. “If memory serves, you have quite a busy day today.”

“Surprisingly, yes,” May answered. “After the morning chores, I’m meeting up with Haley to go over our wedding photos, then I’m meeting Robin for lunch and she has a whole afternoon of stuff planned for us. It’s been awhile since we’ve really hung out, she thought it might be nice to spend a day together while our schedules are both slow.”

“Do you think you’ll at least be home in time for dinner?” Harvey asked, looking mildly concerned.

“I  _ can  _ be if you need me to,” May answered with a shrug. “If you think it’ll be another long night then I might grab dinner at the saloon with Robin. I know how crazy your schedule has been.”

“I want to make it a point to be home for dinner tonight,” Harvey said confidently. “I think I can manage to have everything taken care of on time. I miss spending time with you.”

“Me too,” May admitted with a small frown. “Then it’s settled, I’ll finish up with Robin to be home by 6:00 so that I can make dinner.”

“6:00,” Harvey repeated thoughtfully, more to himself than to May. “Sounds like a plan.”

Harvey and May went through their usual goodbye routine, May pecked Harvey lovingly on the cheek and wished him a good day while he gently kissed her on top of her head before walking toward the door. He paused as usual, gently tapping at his right pants pocket, left pants pocket, and back pants pocket with his usual muttering of ‘keys, phone, wallet’ under his breath before heading out the door. Once Harvey was gone, May set to work in the chicken coop. She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas these days, with how little work she had she didn’t bother to shower or get ready for the day until after her tasks were complete.

Once the chickens were cared for and she was dressed and ready to start the day, May stepped out onto the farmhouse porch and sighed at the sight before her. Harvey had left the golf cart behind and must have walked to work. The keys were even placed very obviously on the driver’s seat, he had clearly done this on purpose to give May the full benefit of easy transportation around town with her busier schedule. Of course she was grateful for such a kind and thoughtful gesture, but she did feel a bit guilty. This certainly must have added travel time to his already long day and discomfort from such a long walk in the bitter cold.

With her use of the golf cart, May arrived at Haley’s in no time. Once invited in, Haley ushered May over to the kitchen table where she had her laptop already setup with the wedding photos. There was even a brochure from her printing company with pricing for custom albums, personalized gifts, photo canvases, magnets, and more. It was clear that Haley was trying her best to be professional and May respected her effort.

“Just take a seat here, Mrs. Higgins, and we can go over the pictures,” Haley said professionally, gesturing toward the seat in front of the laptop. “I’ve got all the pictures loaded in, feel free to browse through them at whatever speed you’d like.”

Haley took a seat next to May and watched as May began to cycle through the wedding photos. May’s heart melted at the sight of the beautiful pictures that Haley had taken, they had all come out perfectly. There were even some moments that May hadn’t even been aware of, it was fun to see the wedding from a different perspective. May giggled at a candid shot of Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail all hanging out near the entrance of the saloon, clearly trying to give themselves some space to relax. Another showed George and Evelyn seated at their table, staring lovestruck into each other's eyes. It was one of the few times May had ever seen a smile upon George’s face. May nearly burst into tears at a photo of Shane, suit jacket off and sleeves rolled up, with Jas standing on his feet as they danced together. Each and every photo here was priceless and May couldn’t wait to have an album made. Her parents had been in such a rush to attend the wedding that they hadn’t had time to get a suitable wedding gift. They had generously offered to cover whatever the cost was for a custom wedding album as their offering for a wedding gift and May was quite relieved. All of these pictures had turned out beautiful and there was no way she and Harvey could afford an album at the moment.

May could tell that she was reaching the end of the photos when she saw pictures from the bouquet toss; there was a lovely portrait of Elliot and Leah together with Leah holding the bouquet she had caught. There were a few candid photos of May and Harvey waving to the villagers as they climbed into their newly received golf cart and one of the last pictures May saw was a close-up of the sign on the golf-cart that read ‘Just Married’. She wasn’t sure if there was anything more after that, so May clicked the mouse to navigate to the next photo… her jaw dropped at the sight of a hot air balloon in the sky at sunset. Not just any hot air balloon, the exact one in which she and Harvey had proposed to one another.

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that!” Haley commented in embarrassment. “I was editing other photos of mine, I must have left those in the same folder as your wedding pictures.” She was about to navigate away from the picture, but May held out a hand to stop her.

“What was that last picture!?” May asked urgently. “When did you take that!?”

“Oh, I took it some time towards the end of fall,” Haley replied with a shrug. “I was out taking pictures of the old community center one night and I looked up and saw a hot air balloon in the sky just floating above the town! It looked so cool, I’d never seen a hot air balloon in person before! I took a few pictures of it before I lost my lighting, it came out really great with the sunset like that.”

“Haley… Harvey and I were in that balloon,” May gasped, staring at the photo in awe. It was so perfect, it looked like a stock photo.

“Wait, you and the doctor were  _ in  _ there?!” Haley asked in shock, her jaw overdramatically agape.

“Yes, that was the night we proposed,” May went on, staring at the picture as she started to feel emotion swell in her chest. Haley flailed next to her, a squealing and shrieking mess.

It was beautiful, a perfect photograph of an unforgettable memory. As May stared at the picture, a brilliant idea struck her. She had yet to come up with a suitable Winter Star gift for Harvey, but time was running out. After the trip to the Aviation Museum for his birthday, May knew that she had to come up with something equally meaningful for Winter Star and yet she had been left completely clueless. With his birthday and the holidays so close together, it was difficult to try and come up with two worthwhile ideas back to back. And yet as she looked at this breathtaking photo, a memory captured forever of the moment that they became one, May suddenly knew exactly what to get. Harvey had voiced an interest at the Night Market in finding something, anything, to hang in the large open space above their fireplace. It had remained empty since May had moved in and the vacant spot made the room feel empty and unwelcoming. May suddenly knew exactly what needed to go there.

“Hey, if I wanted to order any of your pictures on a canvas, is that possible?” May asked curiously.

“Oh yeah, totally,” Haley replied, nodding. “It usually takes about a week or two, but I can get it.”

“Is there any chance to get it in five days?” May asked, biting down nervously on her bottom lip.

“I guess if you paid for expedited service, yeah,” Haley answered thoughtfully. “The price will go up, but I bet you could get it quicker that way.”

After crunching the numbers with Haley, the price went up by almost double. May had only barely been able to afford the canvas with the money she’d set aside for Winter Star, it seemed impossible that she would be able to order the canvas to arrive in time. As her eyes scanned the brochure of different products, her eyes fell upon the wedding album that her parents would be buying. That’s when it hit her, she would have to borrow money from her parents to make this work. Over the course of the spring when Runaway Farm became profitable once again, she could pay them back, but it was the only way to get this for Harvey.

It was an uncomfortable half hour that passed as May worked with her parents over the phone to get everything ordered. Of course they were more than willing to pay for the wedding album as promised, however it took some convincing to borrow the money necessary for the expedited canvas. Not that they didn’t have the money, they certainly did, but they had always strived to teach May the value of hard work and independence. May was often left to handle her financial problems on her own, her parents felt that it built character to tackle those types of problems without help. It seemed almost unfair that they were willing to step up and help in the name of their new son in law when they had so often refused to help May out at times when she was in real financial trouble. However, as long as she was getting her way, it hardly mattered what her parents’ reasons were. The canvas was ordered and, Yoba willing, was expected to arrive the day before Winter Star.

After one very expensive trip to Haley’s, May was definitely in need of some cheering up. Her head was hung low as she stepped out of Haley’s house and before she could reach the spot where the cart was parked, she bumped into someone standing in her path. She let out a gasp of surprise and looked up to see Robin smiling at her.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” May asked curiously. Not that it mattered, she was relieved to see Robin no matter what.

“I must just be psychic,” Robin answered with a smirk. “What’s goin’ on, Kitten, you look forlorn.”

“Just spent way more money than I actually have at the moment on Harvey’s Winter Star gift,” May answered solemnly. Robin immediately perked up and looked enthralled, she lived for juicy secrets.

“Okay, so I’m sorry about the money situation, but I gotta ask… what’d you get him?!” Robin asked excitedly.

“Let’s talk about it over lunch, I’ll tell you the whole story,” May sighed, brushing past Robin to head toward the saloon.

All through lunch, May was able to unload on Robin about her financial frustrations. Harvey was bringing in a decent amount of money from the clinic, more than she had anticipated if she was being perfectly honest, winter was proving very lucrative for him. However, she was feeling incredibly useless this season with her primary income source, her crops, down until spring. For future years she was toying with the idea of making her own wine or expanding her chicken coop even further to grow her operation, but this did her very little good at the moment. It hurt May that she had to use Harvey’s hard-earned income to fund his birthday trip to Zuzu City and it hurt even more that she had to borrow money from her parents to afford his Winter Star gift. She’d never had to deal with lack of funds in spring, summer, and fall and she was at least grateful that she had Harvey’s income to help her survive the winter. She didn’t even want to think about where she would be if it weren’t for him.

Robin listened incredibly well as she always did. May was fortunate that Robin was such a great listener and she almost always had incredibly wise advice as well. As much as Robin loved to joke, she had also led far more of a life than May ever had and provided May with plenty of guidance.

“This is marriage, Kitten,” Robin answered with a shrug. “One of you struggles, the other picks up the slack. It just so happens right now that you’re struggling with money, he’s not. He’s struggling with a lack of free time to take proper care of himself, I’m willing to bet you’re helping out with that. Hot meals, a clean house, comforting cuddles on the couch at night, you know what I mean.”

“I guess,” May sighed. “It’s just difficult. He’s spending his days working so hard and I’m spending my days going out to lunch or sitting around the house in my pajamas. It feels incredibly unfair.”

“And guess what, when the first day of spring rolls around and you’re up to your ears in farm work spending almost the entire day prepping your field for your new crops, I’m sure he’ll feel just as guilty,” Robin pointed out matter-of-factly. “It doesn’t do either of you any good to keep score or try to make things level and fair. It’ll never be fair if you try to turn marriage into a pissing contest. But if you’re both mindful of what the other one needs, you’ll be just fine.”

When lunch was over, May’s stomach dropped when Robin handled their bill completely and paid for May’s lunch. A part of her regretted griping about her money situation, this likely contributed to Robin treating her for lunch and she once again felt incredibly guilty. Thankfully the next order of business on their schedule was free of charge, Robin had invited her to the mountains to hang out in the cabin for a visit. May was looking forward to the opportunity to turn a bit of attention away from herself and hear about Robin. The opportunity to vent in the saloon was therapeutic, but now she just wanted to forget about her troubles for a bit and just listen to Robin.

The next few hours rushed by at the cabin in the mountains, May had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Robin and how fun it could be. The conversations they had, ranging from Winter Star plans to the speculation Robin had about a possible romance blooming between Sebastian and Abigail, proved to be a decent distraction. They had spent nearly an hour coming up with plans to meet-up for the night before Winter Star, an opportunity for their two families to celebrate together before the town festivities. It gave May something special to look forward to, considering her Winter Star wasn’t as festive or exciting as she had hoped it would be. The lack of decorations to spruce up her home was strangely depressing and made it difficult for May to fully enjoy the anticipation of the holiday. Perhaps having company over at the farmhouse would help her get into the holiday spirit.

As it got closer to 6:00, May kept noticing Robin checking her phone a lot. May had stressed to her that she needed to be home by 6:00 for dinner with Harvey, but it seemed that Robin was extra paranoid about making the schedule work exactly on time. Around 5:00 when May had even suggested that they call it a night early, Robin insisted that they make a quick visit into her workshop to show May some blueprints for the renovation to Willy’s shop. Again, she kept glancing at her watch the entire time and finally at 5:45, Robin finally seemed ready to be done showing May page after page of blueprints. When they left the workshop to say goodbye, May gasped as she saw that it had started to snow. Flurries fell from the sky and May smiled as snowflakes landed gently in her hair and on her face. It didn’t seem to have started long ago, the ground was only barely covered in a thin layer of snow. This was fortunate, because May was unsure how the golf cart would handle driving down the mountain in the snow. The mountain already proved to be difficult terrain, as was snow, but she didn’t want to think about how bad it would be to combine the two. It was in her best interest to hurry home.

May bid Robin goodnight and pulled her in for a tight hug. After a rough, somewhat depressing morning, it was nice to spend the rest of her day with her best friend. Having Harvey in her life was wonderful, of course, but she would never forget that Robin had been the first person to welcome her into town when she stepped off of the bus in Pelican Town and she had been her closest friend ever since. As May sat down in the golf cart, she waved to Robin and smiled, grateful to have her in her life.

May drove the cart slowly down the mountain path toward Runaway Farm. There wasn’t a lot of snow covering the ground yet, but there was enough to make the drive a bit more treacherous. She could almost hear Harvey’s voice in her head urging her to take the drive slow and steady and she couldn’t disappoint him, even if the voice was just in her head. By the time she reached the end of the path that led to her farm, it was just past 6:00.

The moment May left the path and drove onto the soft ground of her field, she slammed on the brakes of the golf cart when she caught sight of a soft, colorful glow illuminating her field. That was the first thing she noticed that caused her to scramble off of the golf cart and run toward her farmhouse for a closer look. Trimming the eaves and windows of the house were large, brightly colored holiday lights, casting a warm glow over the field as the sun had almost set. Her once empty field, covered only by snow, was now incredibly different. Staked into the ground just in front of the farmhouse were towering candy canes in red and green, nearly six feet tall. May recognized them immediately from the Night Market. Sticking out of the snow-covered ground while even more snow fell from the sky made it look like a vision from Candy Land with candy canes sticking out of a powdered sugar field. The last thing that May noticed as her eyes scanned the farmhouse was Harvey, standing at the porch in his long winter coat with a huge, affectionate smile on his face.

“Happy Winter Star,” Harvey said sweetly, descending the porch steps to meet May.

Without any restraint, May flung herself at Harvey and wrapped her arms around his neck as she threw herself at him. Harvey stumbled a step or two backward to keep his balance and she could feel his arms envelop her in a tight embrace. There was silence for a few moments as they clung to each other, both holding on so desperately tight as though letting go would cause the other to disappear. The hours and days spent apart while Harvey was constantly working seemed to have taken a toll on the both of them. May certainly knew that she missed being held by Harvey like this and the way Harvey’s strong arms held her desperately close to him told May that he missed her just as much. A trail of tears fell down May’s cheeks as she began to process what Harvey had done for her, the amount of money and the amount of work that must have gone into this was staggering. The more she thought about it, the more her tears began to fall until she was practically sobbing into Harvey’s shoulder.

“I-I didn’t mean to make you cry, I’m so sorry,” Harvey gasped, a tone of guilt in his voice.

“No, no, these aren’t sad tears, this is just… so overwhelming,” May sobbed, her arms still wrapped tightly around Harvey. “This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, I’m… I’m just so happy.”

“I’ll take happy,” Harvey sighed with relief. “I’m glad you like it, it’s everything you deserve.”

“Thank you, sweetheart… truly and honestly, this means so much to me,” May stressed, finally releasing Harvey to look him in the eyes. His warm, kind eyes looked back at her and she smiled.

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet,” Harvey went on, returning her smile.

May raised a curious eyebrow, but Harvey didn’t say a word. Instead, he took her by the hand and opened the door to the farmhouse to lead her inside. When May stepped foot inside of the house, the first thing that caught her attention was the sound of soft, instrumental jazz; festive holiday music was playing from the record player. The next thing that May picked up on was the scent of fresh pine. Her eyes fell onto the living room as a strangled cry escaped her lips. Standing over six feet tall was a beautiful Winter Star tree adorned with brightly colored ornaments and soft white lights. Atop the tree was a golden, glittery star and beneath the tree was a plaid red and green tree skirt. Garlands wrapped in red ribbon were hung along the walls of the living room and draped on the mantle of the fireplace above a roaring, crackling fire. The once drab and empty living room was now filled with the warmth of the holiday season. Tears streamed down May’s cheeks once more and she wordlessly squeezed Harvey’s hand in hers, she was too speechless to thank him properly.

“I hope you don’t mind receiving your Winter Star gift early,” Harvey piped up, leading May further into the house to sit on the living room couch next to their tree. “I’m sure you’ll agree that given what it is, it would have been a bit of a letdown to wait until the actual day of Winter Star.”

“This is… this is perfect,” May uttered in awe, her eyes transfixed on the gorgeous Winter Star tree that she could hardly believe was even there. “How did you manage to get all of this?”

“Remember how I had a very late night last night?” Harvey asked with a smirk. “It was the final night of the Night Market and my last chance to get those decorations. I brought them to the clinic just to store them and when you left for Haley’s this morning, I shuttled them over to the farmhouse.”

“That must have been really difficult without the cart,” May pointed out, feeling guilty.

“I had help,” Harvey assured her. “Robin and Maru met me at the clinic and together we made it happen. Robin had also cut down the pine tree as well, I knew there was no way I could do that part without her help. It was a tight schedule, but we made it. We had just barely gotten all the decorations back to the farmhouse from the clinic before Robin had to meet up with you for lunch. Once she left, that’s when I set to work to hang the lights, set-up the candy canes, and decorate the tree.”

“How did you manage to find the time with how busy your winter has been?” May asked curiously. It seemed impossible to believe how he had the time when his days had been so hectic lately.

“I shuffled some appointments around to keep the day clear and took a day off from taking telemedical calls,” Harvey quickly replied. The moment May raised a questioning eyebrow, she could see Harvey wince as though he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

“Telemedical calls?” May asked curiously.

“I… I’ve been taking on some extra work this winter to make sure we could afford a nice Winter Star,” Harvey admitted with a long sigh. His eyes turned away as though he were ashamed to admit this to May. “I started around the first week of winter. With the cost of the hot air balloon rental, the engagement ring, the wedding expenses… well, it was a very expensive fall season. I didn’t want us to start our marriage in dire financial straits so I… I wanted to give us a leg up. I’ve been weaving telemedical calls into my winter schedule to make some extra money.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” May sighed, wrapping her arm supportively around Harvey’s shoulders. With her other hand, she placed a finger at Harvey’s chin and tilted his head to face her. He looked solemn for some reason. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I knew that winter was busy for you, but I had no idea that it’s been even busier than it should be. You’ve been gone so much with work, I just thought this was ‘normal’ for winter.”

“Yes, winter is typically pretty busy, but admittedly this isn’t exactly a ‘normal’ workload,” Harvey went on. “But I’m a husband now, I have someone to take care of and I’m gonna do whatever it takes to provide for you. Even if that means taking on more work.”

“I love and appreciate that you’ve done that, but you don’t have to shoulder all of this alone,” May replied sadly. “Yes, you’re a husband now, which means you have a wife to confide in and to help you. I’ve missed you this winter, you’ve been gone so much that I feel like I barely get to see you since we got married. No matter what struggles we’re going through, we’re gonna go through them together, okay?”

“Okay,” Harvey agreed, nodding with an expression of gratitude. “I love you, I just want to make sure that I’m taking care of you.”

“I love you, too. Just remember that there’s more to taking care of someone than just financial security,” May reminded him.

May settled herself next to Harvey, cuddling as close to him as she could get on the couch. With the fire crackling before them, the glow of the lights from the tree, and the holiday music that played through the house, May was feeling incredibly at peace at the moment. Knowing that Harvey’s long work hours were certainly not the norm was actually a bit of a relief. Of course she felt devastated that he had been working so hard this season, but now it finally made sense. At least in years to come, his winters would not be so bad. For awhile they sat in silence together, still cuddled up close to each other on the couch. The heat from the fireplace as well as the feel of Harvey’s body against hers was making her feel warm and cozy, exactly the feeling she loved to have on a cold winter night. She found herself staring at the Winter Star tree, smiling fondly at the thought of Harvey hanging each ornament with care and delicately placing the star at the top. May couldn’t wait for next year when they could decorate the tree  _ together _ . She could feel Harvey glance down at her, noticing that she was staring at the tree.

“I hope you don’t mind that you didn’t get to pick out the ornaments,” Harvey remarked uncertainly. “I’m sure that’s something you would have liked to do.”

“No, this is fine, this was such a wonderful surprise, I like it better this way,” May assured him. “I can pick out other ornaments next year if I really want to, but this is perfect. You did such a great job, thank you so much, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome,” Harvey replied sweetly. “Happy Winter Star.”

While they had been cuddled together on the couch, the festive music had stopped when the record reached the end. Neither of them had noticed until now when Harvey sat up, glancing at the now silent record player. He rose from the sofa to turn the record over and the gentle holiday music continued to play. May rose from the sofa as well, heaving a content sigh.

“I should probably get started on dinner for us,” May commented.

“Taken care of,” Harvey quickly answered. He glanced down at his watch and nodded. “I started the slow cooker a few hours ago, dinner should be ready in about fifteen more minutes.”

“You’re really determined to spoil me today, aren’t you?” May asked fondly.

“If I’m gonna give you your Winter Star gift early, I’m gonna go all-out,” Harvey replied with a smirk. “Nothing less for my wonderful wife.”

Harvey crossed the room toward the kitchen to check on dinner, leaving May in the middle of her festively decorated living room. With Harvey busy finishing up dinner, May had the opportunity to inspect the decorations more closely. The majority of the ornaments on the tree were ordinary, colorful ornaments in various shapes. Of course that’s always how decorations  _ began _ , but May knew that over the years they would acquire more ornaments that had special meaning to them. For now, these were beautiful. As her eyes scanned the brightly colored ornaments, she let out a soft gasp at a large, red, perfectly round ornament. This one stuck out more than the others, the red was flecked with glitter and it sparkled in the glow of the festive white lights. Written on the side of the ornament in swirly silver writing was ‘Our First Winter Star Together’ with the year printed below. May felt yet another swell of affection in her chest as she stared at the ornament, her cheeks aching from how wide she was smiling. This truly was the best and most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters to go...


	57. 'Twas the Night Before Winter Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the community Winter Star festival, May and Harvey invite the Bennett family over for a close-knit celebration.

**Winter 24**

It was finally the day before Winter Star and May was a bundle of nerves. It was a very short timeline that she was working with, but she was incredibly relieved when Haley texted her that afternoon to say that Harvey’s Winter Star gift had arrived; a canvas print of a breathtaking photo from their hot air balloon ride. May knew that Harvey had plans to close the clinic early tonight in preparation for the night before Winter Star, so there wasn’t much time. May rushed into town to grab the package from Haley and rushed back with barely enough time to wrap it. Once Harvey arrived home, the clock would run out. It was just as May was curling the last bit of ribbon on the bow that she could hear the farmhouse door open. She had barely made it in time. Thinking quickly, May stuffed the wrapped present underneath the bed and stepped swiftly out of the room to greet Harvey.

“Hi, sweetheart!” May greeted Harvey excitedly.

“Hi, honey,” Harvey greeted in return, smiling as May approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug. Poor Harvey felt ice cold from the snow outside. “What smells so good in here?”

“I’ve already started cooking the ham,” May answered, gesturing toward the kitchen. “I want everything to go perfectly tonight so I’ve been cooking up a storm today.”

“Don’t overdo it, they’re our friends, they’ll understand if it isn’t five star dining,” Harvey reminded her.

May had invited Robin, Demetrius, Maru, and Sebastian over for dinner at the farmhouse so that they could celebrate the night before Winter Star together without the commotion of the rest of the town. As expected, Sebastian declined the invitation, but May would never stop inviting her friend's son along. She never wanted him to feel excluded, especially when Maru was always invited. Dinner was planned to be served at 6:00, however May told Robin to arrive at 5:30, knowing they would be arriving late. Living as far away as they did up in the mountains, it was understandable that they weren’t exactly punctual.

Right away Harvey joined May in the kitchen and together, they continued to cook and prep for the huge feast that they had prepared for dinner that night. Sure enough, 5:30 came and went with no sign of the Bennett family. It wasn’t until 5:50 that May heard a knock at the door, telling her that their guests had finally arrived. May opened the door to find Robin, Demetrius, and Maru standing on the porch, bundled up from the cold, holding bags of goodies.

"Happy Holiday!" Robin said excitedly.

"Happy Holiday!" May returned, stepping aside to allow them all in. It took a few minutes for everyone to remove their winter attire and hang it on the coat rack but once everyone was finally settled, Robin gave May a warm, friendly hug.

"I'm so excited for your first Winter Star with us!" Robin said happily.

“Me too,” May answered eagerly, leading everyone into the kitchen where Harvey was finishing up the dinner.

“Hello there, Bennett family!” Harvey greeted happily, waving to the three of them as they filed into the kitchen.

“Hi, Doc!” Maru waved excitedly. “Happy Winter Star!”

“Where should we put the gifts?” Demetrius asked, holding up a small bag of brightly wrapped presents.

“Just set those under my  _ beautiful  _ tree,” May answered, gesturing overdramatically to the Winter Star tree that Robin had helped Harvey get for her.

“It looks fabulous in here, Kitten, your husband did good,” Robin remarked, winking in Harvey’s direction.

“So where’s Sebastian tonight?” Harvey asked curiously, half-focused on the green beans that he was seasoning while he spoke.

"Sebby's over at Sam's tonight," Robin explained. "The boys and Abigail always like to get together the night before Winter Star for basically the same reason we are; to celebrate with close friends before the madness of celebrating with the whole town tomorrow."

“That makes sense,” May chimed in. “I’m sure tomorrow will be chaos. How does it work, exactly?”

“Well, the Mayor knows that families need their time together in the morning for their own festivities, so it’s more of a brunch thing,” Robin explained. “People start showing up around 10:30ish, brunch is served, people mingle and eat for a bit, and the gift exchange usually begins somewhere around 11:30 or noon. After that, people are free to head home. A lot of people stay behind to visit or chit-chat, but there’s no obligation to. It’s a pretty chill day, I gotta say.”

As Robin, Demetrius, and Maru got settled at the dining table, it was crunch time with meal preparation. May stepped into the kitchen to join Harvey and together, the two of them worked to get the last of the food prepared and placed into serving dishes to set on the table. Thankfully they had done quite a bit of preparation ahead of time and getting the complete meal on the table, ready to eat, went reasonably well.

All through the meal, the Bennetts and Higgins’ talked about the upcoming town festival and what May could expect, considering it was her first Winter Star in Pelican Town. Robin tried and failed numerous times to get May or Harvey to reveal who their secret gift recipient was, but they both maintained their silence. It was much more entertaining to watch Robin’s overdramatic huffs and desperate begging than it was to actually indulge her. Robin made it known to anyone who would listen that she had Clint’s name and had no clue what to get him. She went with the easy way out and got him a food and drink voucher for the saloon.

As May visited and ate her dinner, she could feel a queasy, unsettling feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t sure if it was the meal or the excitement for tomorrow, but she wasn’t feeling quite right at the moment. She slowly picked at her food and pushed it around the plate with her fork, but it suddenly didn’t look or sound very appetizing. Thankfully those at the table were too focused on their own meal and were too involved in conversation to notice that the majority of the food on May’s plate went untouched. As the conversation turned to Demetrius’ newest field project which held the attention of everyone at the table, May used this chance to remain silent and try to feel better. Talking only seemed to make the queasy feeling in her stomach worse.

When the meal was over, Harvey rose from the table first and headed straight for the sink to start on the dishes. Demetrius and Maru joined him to help put the leftovers away and Robin rose from her seat to start collecting dirty plates to bring to Harvey. As soon as Robin noticed May’s nearly full plate, she turned to May and raised a curious eyebrow.

“You okay, Kitten?” Robin asked in concern. “You barely touched anything on here.”

"Ugh, that dinner didn't sit right with me," May commented with a grimace, holding her stomach as it began to turn once again. "I'm feeling slightly nauseous right now."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Robin joked, chuckling as she elbowed May playfully.

May’s eyes widened as Robin said this, though Robin was too busy collecting dirty dishes and thankfully hadn’t noticed. May had never told Robin that she and Harvey weren't using protection and she didn't want Robin suspecting anything at the moment. May simply let out a shaky chuckle in return and left it at that. As Harvey, Robin, Maru, and Demetrius worked together on cleanup, May excused herself for a moment and retreated to the restroom to collect herself.

The moment she closed the restroom door behind herself, May started to feel a tightness in her chest and it became slightly difficult to breathe. All of a sudden, the reality of what was happening had hit her and it was incredibly overwhelming to think about. Ever since she and Harvey had stopped using protection, the thought of getting pregnant and having a baby had left her mind entirely. It was nothing they were actively trying to make happen and it was certainly nothing that she suspected would happen any time soon. Given her age, she assumed it was something that would take some time. Of course, there was a chance that this was just an upset stomach, that was entirely possible, but there was also a chance that it was something more. There was at least a small chance that May could be pregnant. May splashed some cool water onto her face to help ease the sudden light-headedness she felt, it wasn’t mixing well with the nauseous feeling in the back of her throat. She spent a few more minutes in the restroom taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't let any of them, even Harvey, see her in this state. By the time she re-entered the living room, she hoped that she was at least composed enough to not arouse suspicion.

“Hey, Kitten, can you help me make some room in the fridge for these leftovers?” Robin asked. She didn’t seem to suspect that anything was off.

“S-sure thing,” May stammered, crossing the room to join everyone in the kitchen.

Already as May approached, the strong smells from the leftover food were making her feel nauseous once more, but she did her best to keep her composure. With the five of them all working together, the dishes were taken care of and the food was put away in no time. May barely focused on what she was doing, her mind was in a fog over the possibility that she might be pregnant and it was impossible to pay attention to much else. She was thankful that as soon as the kitchen cleanup was done, Maru immediately spoke up.

“Okay, okay, the boring part’s over, can we  _ finally  _ open presents?!” Maru asked excitedly.

“I swear, you’re perpetually twelve years old when it comes to presents,” Robin laughed. “Then again, so am I… let’s get to those presents!”

May, Robin, and Maru all headed for the living room to sit on the sofa together, though Harvey and Demetrius hung back to grab dining room chairs to bring with them. There was only a single sofa that seated three, the farmhouse wasn’t quite the best for entertaining yet. Before Harvey and Demetrius sat down in their chairs, they reached under the tree and grabbed two small piles of presents; Harvey picked up the gifts they had bought for the Bennetts and Demetrius picked up the gifts for the Higgins’.

“Okay, Harv, looks like the first gift of the evening is for you,” Demetrius commented, handing Harvey a small gift bag. The tag on the outside read ‘To Doc, From Maru - Happy Winter Star’.

“This bag feels significantly lighter than a novelty coffee mug, I’m shocked,” Harvey joked as he took the bag from Demetrius.

“I’m retiring from novelty coffee mugs, I think I’ve given you plenty over the years,” Maru chuckled.

Harvey pulled the single sheet of tissue paper from the bag and reached inside to pull out two neckties. Of course this was Maru, so they were certainly no ordinary neckties. The first was red with small, green Winter Star trees printed all over it. The second was a chocolate brown tie with what appeared to be very small cream colored blobs on it. Upon closer inspection, the blobs appeared to be many small cups of coffee made to almost look like polka dots.

“I’ve upgraded from novelty coffee mugs to novelty neckties,” Maru piped up with a grin.

“These are pretty amusing, I must say,” Harvey laughed, looking down at both neckties with a grin.

“That’s my new thing now, I’m gonna get you nothing but novelty neckties until you have an entire collection,” Maru said seriously. Given how many novelty coffee mugs Harvey had, May knew that she certainly wasn’t joking.

“I look forward to it,” Harvey said fondly. “Thank you, Maru. Might even wear this red one to the Feast of the Winter Star tomorrow. I think I’ll look rather festive.”

“You’ll look great,” Maru replied, flashing Harvey a thumbs up. “Sooo… where’s  _ my  _ gift?!”

“I can’t even pretend like I didn’t get you anything, you’d know that was a lie,” Harvey sighed, handing Maru a sloppily wrapped package. He had insisted on wrapping Maru’s gift himself despite May’s continued offers to wrap it.

“Aw, Doc, still never learned how to properly wrap a present,” Maru joked, taking the package swiftly from Harvey.

The less than perfect wrapping job hardly mattered because within seconds, the paper was torn to shreds and tossed to the side as Maru ripped open her present. Maru squealed in delight at the set of gourmet lollipops that Harvey had picked out for her in Zuzu City. According to Harvey, Maru had a drawer to herself in the clinic almost exclusively filled with lollipops, her favorite candy. Almost daily she would snack on a lollipop, especially on slow days when there was nothing else to do, and she was almost as addicted to those as Harvey was to coffee.

“Doc, this is spectacular!” Maru exclaimed, inspecting the list of flavors. Her eyes widened as she read a few out loud. “Strawberry, of course, blue raspberry, cherry limeade, cotton candy, bubblegum… oh wow, there’s even a cinnamon one, I bet that’s wild.”

“We passed a candy store on our last day in Zuzu City, I knew I had to stock your lollipop drawer with some interesting choices,” Harvey commented.

“This is so great, thanks so much, Doc!” Maru squealed excitedly.

“I guess I’m up,” Robin commented, reaching for the last gift bag that Demetrius was holding on to. “Happy Winter Star, Kitten.”

May took the package from Robin and smiled at the tag that read ‘To Kitten, From Robin’ next to a small, cartoonish drawing of a kitten’s face. When May reached into the bag, she could feel two things inside. Her hand closed around the first item, something a bit cold to the touch with an almost glassy feel to it. She pulled the first gift from the bag and burst into laughter at the sight of yet another ceramic kitten statue, this one a light brown color. For her birthday, Robin had given her a white ceramic kitten statue and it seemed like this was going to be an ongoing gag now.

“You Bennett girls and your ongoing gifts, I’m sensing a theme here,” May giggled, twisting the ceramic kitten statue delicately between her fingers to get a better look at it.

“By the time we’re through with you two, your house will be filled with coffee mugs, neckties, and ceramic kittens,” Robin joked. “Now go on, there’s one more thing in there. This one’s a bit more serious.”

May reached into the bag once more and felt what seemed to be a very thin piece of wood. She pulled the item out and gasped when she saw a small, aged, wooden circle attached to a loop of twine. Carved somewhat roughly into the wood were the words ‘Runaway Farm’. It was a bit crudely made, but May could see right away that Robin had made her an ornament for her Winter Star tree.

“It’s made out of wood from the original farmhouse,” Robin pointed out. May’s jaw dropped in awe. “When I remodeled your kitchen this summer, I had to tear down a few walls. I might have held onto some of the original wood for sentimental reasons. That farmhouse has been here for decades, I knew I’d figure out  _ something  _ to do with that wood. I thought an ornament might be a nice way to immortalize the original farmhouse. If it ever changes and grows to the point that you lose the original wood, you’ll always have a piece of it left.”

May’s breath caught in her throat as Robin explained the significance of the ornament, fighting to hold back a sob. It was a tremendously thoughtful gift, one only Robin would be able to give to her, and May already treasured it. Suddenly the gift she had for Robin felt meaningless compared to this. May took in a deep breath from her nose to calm herself, her shoulders shaking as she held back her tears. She exhaled slowly and finally began to settle down, succeeding in her attempts at maintaining her composure.

“This is so special, Robin, I can’t even begin to thank you,” May said softly, clutching the ornament close to her.

“You’re welcome, Kitten,” Robin replied fondly. “I want you to have very happy memories of your first Winter Star here. Your husband did most of the work with all these decorations, but I wanted you to have a little something special from me, too.”

“I feel so bad, the gift I got for you is nowhere near as meaningful,” May admitted sheepishly. She was almost embarrassed to give it now.

“Oh, don’t you worry about it, I’m easy to please,” Robin said, waving a dismissive hand.

Harvey passed Robin’s gift over to her and Robin chuckled at the tall, thin gift bag. It was clear exactly what the contents were without even having to open it. Gift bags of this size and shape were created for one thing and one thing only; wine bottles. Robin’s eyes lit up as she ripped the tissue paper unceremoniously out of the bag to get to the contents within. It was a surprise to no one that Robin pulled a bottle of wine from the bag, however she didn’t expect the bottle to have no label at all. It was just a plain, unmarked bottle with no indication of what was inside.

“Wow, an unlabeled wine bottle, just what I always wanted,” Robin teased.

“Peach wine made by yours truly,” May clarified.

“No kidding!” Robin exclaimed, her eyes widening with an impressed nod.

“I’ve been playing with the idea of making my own wine for awhile, I figured I’d finally give it a try,” May went on. “I’ve only made the one bottle so far, but I wanted you to have the first one. I know peach is your favorite, I thought that could be fun.”

“Aw, Kitten, this is wonderful, thank you” Robin said wholeheartedly. “You made me my very own booze, you know me so well.”

“And Demetrius, don’t think we forgot about you,” Harvey addressed Demetrius. “We got you a little something as well, as soon as I saw this I knew I had to get it for you.”

“Aw, you’re too kind!” Demetrius said happily, taking the last of the gifts from Harvey.

Demetrius pulled the tissue paper from the gift bag and immediately started laughing, he looked incredibly amused.

“Well, are you gonna show us or are you just gonna laugh?” Maru asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Demetrius reached his hand into the bag and pulled out three small packets, each a different flavor, of vacuum sealed astronaut ice cream.

“What else do you get an ice cream loving scientist?” Harvey reasoned.

“That’s a good one, Harv, excellent choice,” Demetrius remarked, looking down at his gift with a wide smile on his face.

It was a bit of a chaotic shuffle as everyone rose from their seats offering hugs, handshakes, and words of thanks for the gifts that they had received. May rose quickly from the couch to hug Robin, but wobbled for just a moment as she started to feel light-headed. The gift exchange had proven to be a decent enough distraction from what was going on in her head at the moment, but the woozy feeling she felt suddenly brought her right back down to earth. Luckily Robin had already reached out to hug her, unintentionally helping May to steady herself as she held on to Robin to return the hug. Her breath became tight in her chest once more.

“So, who’s ready for dessert?” Demetrius asked merrily. “We brought plum pudding!”

“I could go for some plum pudding,” Harvey nodded.

“And a little something extra,” Robin added with a wink. “In this family, it’s tradition to have Bailey’s coffees with dessert on the night before Winter Star. Nothing like a little coffee and liqueur to warm you up on a cold winter night.

“I’ll start brewing some coffee,” Harvey replied.

As everyone retreated back to the kitchen, May’s stomach churned once more at the word ‘liqueur’. Of course it was a very real possibility that she was not pregnant, she didn’t actually know anything at the moment other than experiencing a bit of nausea, but she suddenly felt incredibly paranoid. She would never forgive herself if she’d drank alcohol and discovered later that she was pregnant. In this case, it would be best to play it safe. When she stepped into the kitchen to join the others, Demetrius was already serving helpings of plum pudding around the table.

“Just a small helping for me, please,” May asked kindly. Her stomach wasn’t completely settled yet and it had only gotten worse as her mind stewed with uncertainty.

“Everyone down for Bailey’s coffees?” Robin asked, pulling mugs from the kitchen cupboard.

Harvey, Maru, and Demetrius all nodded or shrugged in response. Robin’s eyes turned to May who unintentionally cowered a bit.

“No thanks, I shouldn’t have coffee this late at night, it’ll make me jittery,” May replied nervously.

“That’s what the liqueur is for,” Robin replied with a playful wink.

Before May could say another word, Robin was already pulling a fifth mug from the cupboard. It wouldn't do May any good to argue, that would only arouse suspicion. She would have to play off the fact that she wasn't drinking just like she had done with dinner.

The five of them sat at the table with their steaming mugs, chatting once more with joyful, excited smiles on their faces. Luckily May was feeling well enough to join in on the conversation. It still made her feel a bit nauseous when she spoke, but it was manageable. The pleasant company was once again proving to be a nice distraction and was helping May to remain calm.

When the coffees were gone, all except May’s of course, the group around the table collectively yawned, stretched, groaned, and sighed. It was getting a bit late already.

“We should probably head out,” Robin remarked, glancing at the clock with a frown. “We still have a long trip up the mountain tonight.”

“Please take it safe,” Harvey advised cautiously. “It’s so cold tonight, I don’t need to see any of you in the clinic with frostbite or a broken wrist from slipping on ice. That’ll really put a damper on the holiday.”

Demetrius chuckled as he reached out a hand to shake Harvey’s and said, “Thanks for the hospitality, this was a lot of fun.”

“We should do this again next year,” Maru added happily. “Let’s make it a little tradition.”

“I like the sound of that,” Harvey agreed with a smile.

For the briefest moment, May had a vision flash in her mind of the five of them celebrating in the farmhouse with May holding a small, wiggling bundle in her arms. Just as quickly as the vision had arrived, it vanished. It was a silly thing to think about right now, but she couldn’t help herself. The uncertainty of the night was weighing on her mind.

Harvey and May escorted Maru, Robin, and Demetrius to the door, each carrying the gift they had received that night. It was a few minutes of hugs, holiday wishes, and farewells before the Bennett family left the farmhouse and stepped down the snow-covered porch steps to return home. As soon as they had left, Harvey quickly closed the farmhouse door to prevent the cold air from entering the warmth of the house.

“That was a wonderful evening,” Harvey commented, sighing contentedly. “We’ve had dinner with them in the mountains a few times, it was nice to invite them over to our home. Maybe we should arrange another dinner here in the springtime when it’s not so cold.”

“Huh?” May asked, snapping to attention at Harvey’s words. She had become lost in thought as her mind reeled, she had spaced out for a moment and hadn’t heard Harvey.

“Are you okay?” Harvey asked, approaching May with concern. “You seemed a bit distant tonight, is everything alright?”

May hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell Harvey exactly what was going on in her mind. If she really was pregnant, Harvey needed to know. And yet another quick vision flashed in her mind, a vision of a crestfallen Harvey whose hopes were dashed at the sight of a negative pregnancy test. There was a very real possibility that May was blowing this entire thing out of proportion. She had to remind herself of  _ all  _ of the factors at play. The reason they had stopped using protection so early in their marriage was because this was a process that would likely take a long time, especially given May’s age. The only evidence she had right now was a nauseous feeling and that certainly wasn’t enough to raise Harvey’s hopes. Until she had something more concrete, she didn’t want Harvey to get excited over nothing.

“I’m fine,” May lied. “I just remembered one last thing I need to take care of before tomorrow morning. Can I borrow your keys to the golf cart?”

“My… my keys?” Harvey asked, bewildered. “Honey, it’s late and it’s freezing outside. Whatever it is, can’t it wait? Is it something I can take care of for you?”

"It's part of your gift for tomorrow," May went on, trying very hard to look and sound convincing. It was difficult with how nervous she was, but she knew this was something she had to address  _ tonight _ . She simply couldn’t wait any longer for answers.

"Oh... okay, I suppose," Harvey said hesitantly. "I don't like it, but I understand. Just be sure to bundle up and take it slow on that icy cobblestone. The golf cart doesn’t handle well on icy terrain, so please just be safe."

“I promise,” May assured him, though he still looked uneasy.

May bundled up in her winter gear, knowing that Harvey was watching her very carefully to make sure she was adequately protected against the elements. She was sure to grab Harvey’s keys as opposed to her own, he had a very important key that she did not have; the key to the clinic. It felt dishonest to sneak into the clinic without telling Harvey, but she was determined to keep her silence until she had some clarity. The only way she could get answers would be to take an over-the-counter pregnancy test and the only place she could get one at this hour was by sneaking into the clinic. Once she was bundled up to Harvey’s satisfaction, she took hold of his keys and gently pecked Harvey on the cheek. He still looked incredibly worried.

“ _ Please _ take it easy out there,” Harvey implored. “I don’t know what’s so important that it can’t wait, but I trust you have your reasons. Stay safe.”

“I will,” May replied. She flashed Harvey a warm, gentle smile. The gravity of what she was about to do was making her an odd mix of nervous and giddy.

May took the drive to the clinic very slowly, despite the fact that she was incredibly impatient at the moment. Skidding the golf cart in the ice and crashing was the last thing she needed to contend with tonight. Town square was eerily deserted. No doubt everyone in town was already settled for the evening to enjoy the night before Winter Star. It was rather soothing and peaceful to see town square this way; the houses and business were all lit up for the holidays and a light dusting of undisturbed snow covered the ground, planters, and roofs. It was such a serene sight, it temporarily helped May to calm down. It was the night before Winter Star, a night of wonder and merriment. No matter what result she would receive tonight, she had to remember that much.

When May entered the clinic, she crept over to a display by the front desk where a number of over-the-counter items were kept. Among other things there were antacid tablets, analgesics, band-aids, and a small ‘family planning’ section that contained condoms and pregnancy tests. May took a pregnancy test off of the shelf, hoping that its presence would not be missed before she could talk to Harvey.

It seemed far better to take the test here in the clinic instead of risking taking it at home. May snuck into the patient restroom and opened the package with trembling hands. She had only ever had to take a pregnancy test once before in her life, a minor scare during her relationship with Chad. At the time she had been hoping for a negative result which is exactly what she had received. Right now she wasn't quite sure what she was hoping for. Of course she wanted a baby with Harvey, but she couldn't deny that this all felt so fast.

It was an agonizing three minutes as May waited for the results. She had placed the test face down on the counter to prevent herself from peeking early and the only thing she could do at the moment was wait. It felt surprisingly lonely to wait for these results all on her own. The last time she had taken a test, she was relieved that Chad was not with her, it was already stressful enough. Now, however, it just didn’t feel right to wait on such important results without her husband by her side to join her in the nervousness and anticipation of what was happening. For a moment, May toyed with the idea of throwing this test away and bringing a fresh one home. She could explain everything to Harvey; how she had been nauseous all through dinner, how Robin had joked that she could be pregnant, how it had been weighing on her mind all night, how she had snuck off to the clinic for answers. They could hold each other’s hands as they nervously waited for the results together, they could be there to support each other no matter what the result was. It was impossible for May to predict how she would react in either outcome, but no matter what, having Harvey at her side could help her process the news. And yet as she glanced at the timer to see only 30 seconds remaining, she knew that she couldn’t hold off. She  _ had  _ to know.

When the three minute timer rang on her phone, May could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her stomach churned even worse than before, though this time May knew it was because of her nerves. With trembling hands, May reached out to the thin piece of plastic that sat on the counter and twisted it in her fingers to see the result. Her breath caught in her chest and she instantly felt light-headed as her eyes fell upon the result that she knew in her heart she wanted to see; two pink lines. May was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go...


	58. Feast of the Winter Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has quite a surprise in store for Harvey on the morning of Winter Star.

**Winter 25**

It was 5:30 on the morning of Winter Star and May was laying wide-eyed in bed. She couldn’t quite recall what time she had woken up, but it had been at least an hour earlier. It was a rough night’s sleep, it seemed impossible to fall asleep after what had happened the night before. Her mind played the moment over and over in her head, the moment she discovered that she was pregnant.

After sneaking into Harvey’s clinic to take a pregnancy test, May was shocked to receive a positive result. Her first instinct was to rush home to Harvey and blurt out the news immediately. That probably would have been the most logical course of action, especially for her own peace of mind, but it didn’t seem as elegant. The fact that Winter Star was less than twelve hours away did not escape May’s notice. It would mean a few hours of holding onto this information herself, stewing on it as she said nothing upon her return home, but there was certainly an appeal to the idea of waiting to show Harvey the positive pregnancy test until the following morning. May had placed the cap onto the test and stuffed it into her pocket, still uncertain on which course of action she would take as she headed back home.

The moment she had arrived home, Harvey rushed to the door to greet her, relieved that she had made it back safely. He had ushered her over to the couch in front of the warm fire and sat with his arm around her. Already he seemed so shaken by her sudden disappearance, May decided that it might be best to wait until morning to break the news to Harvey. As it drew closer to bedtime, May retreated to the bedroom first and found a sheet of bright green tissue paper. It wouldn’t be the best wrapping job on earth, but it was something. She very quickly wrapped the test up in the tissue paper and stuffed it into her nightstand drawer just before Harvey joined her in the room.

Knowing that the test was there all night made it difficult for May to calm down and get a restful sleep. She kept waking up in the middle of the night, wondering if what had happened was a dream. Every time she questioned herself, she would open her nightstand drawer to look at the bright green tissue paper. If only Harvey knew how close he was to receiving this life-changing news. At least it was comforting to see how peacefully Harvey was sleeping, he had no clue what tomorrow had in store for him.

When the alarm clock finally rang at 6:00 in the morning, May swiftly reached over to shut it off as Harvey barely stirred next to her. As eager as she was to speed through the morning, she at least recognized that she had to give Harvey proper time to wake up. He stirred a bit more, groaning as he sluggishly sat up in bed. His long arms reached out in a wide stretch as a loud yawn escaped his lips. It was cute watching Harvey wake up in the mornings, though May couldn’t quite place why. Once he seemed to be reasonably awake, Harvey reached for his glasses on the nightstand and clumsily placed them onto his face. When he finally seemed awake and alert, May couldn’t hold back her excitement any longer.

“It’s Winter Star!” May squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around Harvey’s neck.

“So it is,” Harvey commented, wrapping his own arms around May’s waist to return her embrace. “Happy Winter Star, honey.”

“Happy Winter Star, sweetheart,” May replied. When she released Harvey, she was surprised to see that he actually looked rather excited as well.

“Breakfast first or presents?” Harvey asked with a knowing smirk.

“Presents!” May blurted out eagerly.

May didn’t care if she sounded like a child, everyone knew that presents were far more important on Winter Star than breakfast. Not only that, but she simply couldn’t hold off her big news any longer, it was excruciating to wait. She hopped out of bed excitedly and almost ran across the room before realizing that Harvey’s gift was still under the bed. His  _ other _ gift, of course, was tucked away in her nightstand drawer.

“Oh, I still have to get your gift,” May remarked. “Go ahead and take a seat on the sofa, I’ll join you in a minute once I get it.”

Harvey nodded and left the room, followed very closely by King. As soon as he was out of view, May knelt onto the ground and reached under the bed for Harvey’s gift, thankfully she had already wrapped it the day before. As she stood up with his gift in hand, she swayed for a moment on the spot and felt just the slightest bit dizzy. Perhaps she had just stood up too quickly, or perhaps it was something else. She had read somewhere that dizziness was a symptom of early pregnancy. As unpleasant as the sensation was, it did cause May to smile unexpectedly. Already she was starting to feel what it was like to be pregnant and it was a strangely thrilling and exciting experience. Once she had steadied herself and the dizziness passed, she opened her nightstand drawer and removed the small, bright green bundle. It was small enough that she could tuck it into the pockets of her pajamas without it being seen.

When May emerged from the room holding the large, brightly wrapped package for Harvey, his eyes went slightly wide and an excited smile crept onto his face. He could pretend all he wanted that he wasn’t eager for Winter Star gifts, but his smile betrayed him. May brought the large, square-shaped package over to Harvey and set it down to lean against the couch at his feet.

“Is it okay if you open mine first?” Harvey asked.

“You already got me my gift,” May replied, gesturing to the decorations around them.

“Yes, that was the bulk of your gift, but I didn’t want you to have  _ nothing  _ to open today,” Harvey went on. “It’s not much, really it isn’t, but it’s something I’d bought before I figured out the decorations as your gift. It’s at least something to open today.”

Harvey shrugged awkwardly, seemingly embarrassed by the gift that he had for May. She smiled sweetly at him in reassurance before she went over to the Winter Star tree to grab her gift. Only three gifts sat beneath the tree, the two gifts they had purchased for the Winter Star gift exchange in town and a third that had the tag ‘To May, From Harvey - I love you’.

“I love you too,” May replied once she’d read the tag.

The gift was a bit large, but when May picked up the box it was surprisingly light. As usual, Harvey’s wrapping skills weren’t exactly stellar, but it was clear to May that he had tried his very best. She could feel the love and care that went into wrapping her gift. May brought the gift over to the couch and sat next to Harvey to open her present. When she ripped the paper away, it was just a brown cardboard box. She’d have to dig further. May reached a hand into the box and felt a variety of different textures, materials, and shapes, she had no clue what to make of it. She set the box on the ground and began pulling the contents out with a warm smile. Inside the box was a variety of gardening accessories; a pair of floral print gardening gloves, a green kneeling pad, a collection of smaller hand tools, a water bottle, and a wide-brimmed straw hat. May couldn’t help herself, she giggled in amusement.

“Not sure how helpful any of this will be, but at the very least that hat should prove helpful,” Harvey said bashfully. “It’s important to use proper sun protection when you work outdoors. I know it’s not the most exciting gift in the world, but…” As Harvey trailed off, May leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“It’s fantastic, thank you so much, sweetheart,” May said wholeheartedly. “You’re so thoughtful.”

“ _ ‘Thoughtful’ _ , that’s a nicer way of saying ‘a nervous wreck’,” Harvey teased. “But if you think my doting is thoughtful, I’ll take it.”

“Okay, I’m too excited for you to open yours now,” May said eagerly.

May’s stomach was fluttering with butterflies and she wasn’t sure if it was her nervous excitement or a symptom of pregnancy, though in this case it was likely the former. Harvey leaned over and picked up the beautifully wrapped present, inspecting the homemade bow.

“One of these days you’ll have to teach me how to properly wrap a present,” Harvey chuckled as he began to rip the paper off.

When the image of the hot air balloon became visible, Harvey almost dropped the canvas in shock. His eyes widened and he very carefully removed the rest of the wrapping paper, staring at the photo in disbelief.

“Where did you… how did you… what?” Harvey asked, too shocked to speak properly.

“Haley took this photo,” May answered. “Apparently she was out taking pictures the night we proposed and happened to see our balloon and thought it looked pretty. She snapped a few pictures right at sunset. I know you’ve been mentioning finding something to hang over the fireplace, I can’t think of anything better than this.”

“I agree,” Harvey said sweetly.

Harvey rose eagerly from the couch and positioned the canvas over the fireplace. There wasn’t a hook yet to hang it, but that didn’t matter to Harvey. He rested the canvas on top of the Winter Star garlands atop the mantle and smiled fondly.

“Oh yeah, that’s gonna look fantastic,” Harvey mused. “This is perfect.”

“I thought so, too,” May agreed.

“Thank you, honey,” Harvey said sincerely. “This is wonderful.”

Harvey returned to his spot on the sofa next to May, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tight in his gratitude. If he thought this gift was reason to get excited, he didn’t know what was coming. The waiting was becoming excruciating and as much as May loved to be held by Harvey, she couldn’t wait another minute. She pulled away from Harvey’s embrace and reached into her pocket for the second gift, the hastily wrapped bright green tissue paper. It was finally time to present it to Harvey.

“You still have one more gift,” May said, thrusting the bundle into Harvey’s hands.

“You didn't have to get me a second gift, the first one was already so incredible,” Harvey said with a chuckle as he pulled the tissue paper away.

When the paper fell to the floor and he got a good look at what he was holding, Harvey’s chuckle faded into a strangled cry of surprise when he was met with a thin, white strip of plastic; May’s pregnancy test. Harvey stared silently at the two pink lines in front of him as all color seemed to drain from his face.

“Y-You’re… you're...” Harvey stammered, but couldn’t find the words to say.

“...pregnant,” May answered.

Seconds passed in agony as Harvey stared wordlessly at the pregnancy test, his eyes growing wider and his face becoming more pale. May noticed that the hand holding the test had begun to shake and for a moment, she was worried that Harvey might pass out. Just as she was about to ask Harvey if he was alright, he let out a long, shaky sigh. It was difficult to tell what this sigh could possibly mean, there were a number of ways to interpret it. Harvey’s expression remained blank, impossible to read. Whether he was ecstatic, terrified, or anything at all in-between, he certainly wasn’t showing it. Harvey still held tight to the test and stared at it, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers through his messy hair. He let his hand rest on top of his head, his fingers grasping a fistful of hair.

"Yoba," Harvey finally muttered in disbelief. He was still impossible to read.

"Are… are you okay?" May finally asked.

Harvey's blank expression and continued silence was starting to worry her. And yet the moment she asked if he was okay, his attention snapped from the test in his hand over to May. It was as though he'd forgotten that she was even there until she had spoken, too focused on the results of the test to realize that she was still next to him. When his eyes locked with hers, a huge grin spread across Harvey's face and he let out a shaky but ecstatic laugh.

“There’s so much to do!” Harvey exclaimed in a voice that sounded both giddy and panicked. “We need to immediately get you on prenatal vitamins, then we need a blood test to confirm the pregnancy, I’ll need to pull the ultrasound machine out and make sure it’s still in good working order, and…”

May swiftly planted a kiss onto Harvey’s lips, mostly to stop him from talking. When she pulled her lips away, Harvey had stopped talking though he still looked incredibly dazed.

“You don’t have to be a doctor today, you can just be an excited father-to-be for a day,” May said, lovingly stroking Harvey’s cheek.

"We… We're gonna have a baby," Harvey uttered in disbelief. He ran his fingers anxiously through his hair once more, his expression an amusing mix of joy and terror.

"We're gonna have a baby," May repeated.

May could very much relate to the joy and terror on Harvey’s face, it was a feeling she’d been living with since the night before when she first saw the two pink lines on the pregnancy test. Harvey glanced down at the positive test, his shoulders shaking in his overwhelmed state, and his brow furrowed slightly in thought.

“When did you take this test?” Harvey asked curiously.

“Last night after everyone left,” May answered. Harvey nodded with a knowing expression.

“That at least explains where you disappeared to last night,” Harvey replied.

“I was starting to feel nauseous during dinner last night and Robin teased that I might be pregnant,” May explained.

“So does Robin know?” Harvey asked, his expression falling as he looked slightly hurt.

“Oh, no way,” May clarified quickly. “She said it jokingly, but she didn’t realize that there might be some truth to it. I was a nervous wreck the whole rest of the night, I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait before finding out.”

“I’m guessing this came from the clinic?” Harvey asked curiously.

“Yeah,” May answered sheepishly. “When you do inventory on Sunday, you’ll have to account for a missing pregnancy test… sorry I sorta stole it.”

“I think under the circumstances I can let that one slide,” Harvey replied with an amused grin. “Though this does show me that my security is lacking if all it took was a pretty girl to disarm me into handing the keys to the clinic over. You could rob me blind if you wanted to.”

“Oh man, I could have,” May sighed in mock disappointment. “I could have taken whatever I wanted and all I made off with was a pregnancy test. What a wasted opportunity.”

Harvey chuckled as he planted a soft, delicate kiss on top of May’s head. May noticed his eyes travel down to her stomach, unknowingly staring. Clearly he was thinking the same thing that she had been thinking all morning, their baby was already growing and developing. They remained on the couch together for a few more minutes, cuddled close together. Neither of them seemed eager to be the first to break apart. Harvey’s eyes remained staring at May’s stomach and a small, content smile settled into the corner of his lips.

“I should get started on breakfast,” Harvey finally commented, snapping out of his reverie once he’d realized he was staring.

“I’ll help,” May replied, starting to rise from the couch. Before she could even move, Harvey rested a hand delicately on her shoulder.

“Not a chance,” Harvey quickly replied, shaking his head. “Perks of being pregnant, you can expect me to wait on you hand and foot for the next three seasons.”

“I could get used to this,” May said, grinning.

“Of course there’s the downsides,” Harvey went on with a slight frown. “I’m afraid that starting today, I’m cutting you off from caffeine.”

“Oh nooo,” May groaned overdramatically. “I just realized that you’re going to be my food monitor for the duration of this pregnancy, aren’t you?”   
“Sorry, comes with the territory of being married to a doctor,” Harvey answered with a crooked grin. “You’re going to thoroughly regret having me for a husband over the next three seasons.”

“I find that unlikely,” May replied fondly.

May settled comfortably onto the couch as Harvey started making their breakfast. It was proving to be an incredibly surreal few hours, it was difficult for May to wrap her head around it all. As she laid back, King climbed up onto the couch and curled up in a ball on her lap. He seemed to rest his head against May’s stomach as though he knew that things were different now. May smiled as she gently stroked the top of King’s head lovingly. She was content to remain here, relaxed and at peace, as she could hear Harvey bustling around in the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready!” Harvey called into the living room after some time had passed.

May rose from the couch, much to King’s disappointment, and joined Harvey in the kitchen. She was excited to see two plates of pancakes drizzled in syrup with a side of bacon. Next to each plate was a glass of milk, there wasn’t a cup of coffee to be found.

“ _ You’re _ not having coffee?” May asked in shock as she sat down at the table.

“It felt cruel to make coffee for myself and not for you,” Harvey replied with a lopsided frown.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s so kind of you but you don’t have to deprive yourself on my account,” May urged. “It’s gonna be a looong pregnancy if you withhold coffee.”

“I’m sure in time I’ll cave, but for now it felt important not to wave a hot cup of coffee in your face less than an hour after you announced your pregnancy,” Harvey added. May noticed the small smirk that appeared in the corner of Harvey’s mouth at the word ‘pregnancy’, almost like he couldn’t believe that the word left his lips at all.

“Well that’s awfully sweet of you,” May said fondly.

While they ate breakfast, May was relieved that her nausea seemed to have left for the time being. It would have been disappointing to miss out on the special Winter Star breakfast that Harvey had made her. It was strangely quiet while they ate their breakfast, they both seemed to need some time to process the overwhelming news. May noticed that Harvey still had the same terrified yet excited look on his face that he’d had all morning. It was impossible to figure out exactly what was going through his head, but at the very least he did appear happy.

When breakfast was over, Harvey quickly rose from the table and collected the dirty breakfast dishes before May could even stand up.

“Are you sure I can’t help?” May asked as Harvey carried the entire stack of dishes to the sink.

“Positive,” Harvey replied quickly. “Take some time for yourself this morning. If you want to lay down for a bit, take a long shower, whatever you’d like. It’ll get hectic later today when we have to go to the town festival.”

“You really are intent on spoiling me,” May giggled. “Thank you.”

May disappeared into the room to take Harvey up on his offer. A nice, long shower actually sounded wonderful.

The hour that passed was no different than the rest of the morning had been; Harvey continued to dote upon May in every possible way he could. By the time May exited her shower, Harvey had already cleaned up after breakfast, cared for the chickens, and fed King. It was sweet how much he was trying to do for her today, but May certainly hoped that this wouldn’t become a regular occurence. Harvey would be facing enough stress in the weeks to come without having to take on May’s workload as well.

Once May and Harvey were both dressed and ready for the Feast of the Winter Star, they left the house together and descended the steps of the farmhouse. Harvey reached out to hold May steady as she stepped down the stairs, very obviously making sure that she wouldn’t slip on the icy steps. Even as she approached the passenger’s side of the golf cart, Harvey hurried to her side and helped her up the step and into the cart. When he took his seat at the driver’s side, he started the golf cart with a low rumble and took off at an incredibly slow, cautious speed. It was difficult to tell if this speed was due to the icy road, his pregnant wife, or a combination of the two. Whatever it was, Harvey maintained a slow and steady pace all the way across the cobblestone path into town.

When they arrived at town square, May had to hold back a chuckle at how quickly Harvey jumped out of the driver’s seat and rushed to her side, holding a hand out to help her out of the cart. It was incredibly sweet and chivalrous, but May couldn’t help wondering how much longer Harvey would fuss over her. Knowing Harvey, this was something that would likely last through her entire pregnancy. Stepping away from the golf cart, Harvey absentmindedly rested his hand at the small of May’s back as they walked. Whether he was subconsciously being protective of her or whether he was eager to stay close to her, his hand held steady at her back the entire walk across town square.

May gasped in awe at a huge Winter Star tree setup in the middle of town square, she couldn’t help but wonder how it had been setup so quickly. She had seen town square decorated before, for the Egg Festival and Spirit’s Eve, but it all seemed so much more breathtaking with Winter Star decorations. This had always been her favorite holiday anyway, so seeing the town square transformed with such colorful, festive decorations was exhilarating. Trays of food covered the tables, a wide variety of dishes. There was everything from trays of bacon and pancakes to whole turkeys with cranberry sauce at each table. Gus clearly took the concept of brunch very seriously, there seemed to be a little bit of everything for the town. May hadn’t seen that much food since her wedding. As her eyes scanned the town square, May was not at all surprised to hear someone call to her from a table outside of Pierre’s store.

“Kitten! Doctor Boyfriend!” Robin called out, waving to the both of them. May walked straight toward her table with Harvey still staying incredibly close to her. As May got closer, she saw Robin, Demetrius, Maru, and Sebastian all seated around a large table. 

“Hello, everyone!” May greeted cheerfully. “Happy Winter Star!” Maru and Demetrius both waved in greeting and Sebastian simply nodded his head in her direction. It was actually more than she had expected.

“Happy Winter Star! Long time no see,” Robin added, playfully winking. “If you’re looking for a place to sit, there’s plenty of room at our table. You’re welcome to join us.”

“Thanks, we’d love to,” May answered. She and Harvey took a seat at the table next to Maru.

“I hope you guys brought your appetite,” Robin continued. “Gus went all out this year, I think he has something to prove after how bare the Spirit’s Eve spread was. Not his fault, of course, but I think he feels personally responsible for not being able to crank out two full-fledged feasts in a single day. He had to up his game today.”

“It all looks so wonderful, but Harvey made breakfast this morning,” May commented with a shrug. She felt a bit guilty, the food here  _ did  _ look wonderful but she didn’t want to overeat. If she were to become nauseous again, that would not end well.

“Sucks to be you,” Robin replied, smirking.

“You look bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning, Doc!” Maru commented happily. “You usually look so miserable at the Feast of the Winter Star.”

“What can I say, waking up on the morning of Winter Star in a cozy home with my beautiful wife has made me a fan,” Harvey replied playfully. “Quite a nice change of pace from last year… and the year before that, and the year before that… you get the idea.”

“That’s fair,” Maru replied, nodding. “So what’d you get for Winter Star?” Maru grinned widely, waiting for Harvey’s response, and May could feel Harvey tense up unintentionally at the question.

“I, got, uh… well I got, um, a canvas,” Harvey stammered. “For over the fireplace. Haley had some photos of our hot air balloon ride that May stumbled on, so she had that made into a canvas for me.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Maru squealed. “What a great gift! Not that you seem to value Winter Star gifts, though… why did I bother getting you a festive necktie if you can’t even see it properly.”

“It’s there, it’s just freezing outside,” Harvey replied with a smirk. Very quickly he shifted his warm scarf to reveal a small patch of red fabric, adorned with small Winter Star trees. Maru nodded, seemingly satisfied.

As most of the villagers finished up their meal, May and Harvey spent their time chatting with the Bennett family about their Winter Star morning and what gifts had been exchanged in their family. May tried to include Sebastian as much as she could in the conversation. She always felt bad about how often he was left out, but he seemed to prefer it that way. The only time Sebastian even remotely showed interest in the conversation was when Robin brought up that he arrived home late the night before after a long night spent playing Solarian Chronicles with Sam and Abigail. Of course this caught Harvey’s attention and for a brief period of time, the two of them broke off to have a short discussion about Sebastian’s campaign. Slowly but surely, May was hoping that Sebastian would warm up to them. It felt important to her that she got to know  _ both  _ of Robin’s children, not just Maru. At least Harvey seemed to be making progress, it was a start. Just as their conversation began to die down, May noticed Mayor Lewis rise from his seat and dramatically clear his throat. This caught the attention of maybe half the town.

“Attention, attention!” Lewis called out, holding his glass in the air and tapping the side of it with his fork. The murmur of the crowd died down as everyone turned to Lewis.

“I’d like to begin the gift exchange!” Lewis said with a smile. “I hope all of you have kept your gift exchange recipients a secret. Since this is Farmer May’s first Winter Star celebration with us, I would like to begin with her.”

Lewis gestured toward the table May was sitting at. Unsure of what to do, she awkwardly waved to everyone as all eyes turned to her. Harvey leaned in and softly whispered, “You’re supposed to go over to the tree so your secret gift-giver can give you their gift.”

May nodded and rose from her seat as everyone clapped. She was starting to get excited about her first ever Feast of the Winter Star, but mostly she was still focused on the exciting news she had shared with Harvey that morning. When she made it to the tree, Pierre rose from his seat holding a tall, slender gift bag and approached May.

“Hey, May,” Pierre said with a warm smile. “I’m your secret gift-giver this year.”

Pierre handed her the gift bag and May reached inside and immediately knew what it was based on the feel of it. Sure enough, she pulled the gift out to reveal a bottle of wine. She tried her best to look pleased, Pierre couldn’t have known that she was in no position to consume alcohol for quite awhile.

“It’s not much, but I hope you like it,” Pierre continued with a shrug. “I never knew a newlywed who could turn down a good bottle of wine, and I got this from one of my high-end suppliers.”

“Thank you very much, Pierre,” May said genuinely. It really was a nice, thoughtful gift, despite the fact that she now couldn’t drink it. It would certainly get used, she thought. Harvey at least would enjoy drinking it.

Pierre stayed at the tree to await receiving his own gift while May returned to the table with her gift in hand. She could already see the apologetic look on Harvey’s face as she sat down next to him.

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Harvey whispered to her.

“It’s fine,” May said, waving a dismissive hand. “It was a sweet gesture and were it not for my current...state… I’m sure we would have enjoyed a nice bottle of wine to share.”

May watched as Penny stepped up to give Pierre his gift, then wait to receive her own. It was actually quite fun watching everyone in town receive their Winter Star gifts. Everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time and May saw smiles on the faces of villagers who almost never smiled, George included.

When it was Abigail’s turn to receive her gift, Harvey stood up and approached the tree with a small leather pouch in hand. May noticed that Abigail looked slightly disappointed. It was subtle, but May could see that Abigail was hoping someone younger and more ‘hip’ would be her secret gift-giver. May got the feeling that Harvey probably wasn’t one of the better gift-givers at this festival. He hadn’t told May what he had gotten for Abigail, he insisted on keeping it a secret, but it was something that he was rather proud of.

“Here’s your gift,” Harvey said awkwardly, handing it over to Abigail.

Abigail opened the pouch hesitantly, but her face lit up when she glanced inside. She poured the contents of the bag into the palm of her hand with her jaw agape, revealing an amethyst set of gaming dice. May had to assume that these were the dice used in Solarian Chronicles. Harvey stood rooted to the spot and appeared incredibly nervous about whether or not it would be well-received.

“A good Healer needs good dice,” Harvey said quietly.

“I seriously love this!” Abigail squealed, nearly crying in her excitement. “You’re the best, Doctor Harvey!”

May found it adorable that she could see Harvey’s mustache curve upward in a subtle smile. She had a feeling he wasn’t used to this reaction with his gifts to the town and he appeared to actually be proud of the gift he gave this year.

As Abigail took her gift back to her table, May noticed Jas rise slowly from her seat. She looked hesitant and turned around to look at Marnie who gave her a soft, encouraging nod. Jas continued on holding a small box, wrapped as well as one could expect a seven year old to wrap. The closer Jas got to Harvey, the more scared she appeared to be. May remembered the first time she had ever seen Harvey, how intimidating he had seemed because of his height. She couldn’t imagine how much taller Harvey seemed to a seven year old little girl, especially one so shy, and she started to feel bad for poor Jas being put on the spot like this. However, May’s breath caught in her chest as Harvey knelt down on the floor to meet Jas at her level, feeling a sudden surge of affection as she watched her husband interacting so sweetly with this little girl.

“It’s okay, Jas,” Harvey said kindly, still kneeling on the ground. At this height, Harvey seemed much less intimidating and Jas approached him less cautiously.

“This is for you, Doctor Harvey,” Jas said quietly. Harvey delicately took the gift from her and unwrapped it to find a geode.

“I found it in a pile of rocks by the museum and thought it looked pretty,” Jas said, looking down at her feet as though she were suddenly ashamed of her gift.

“It’s wonderful,” Harvey said with a warm, genuine smile. “Thank you very much, Jas.”

Jas looked relieved that Harvey liked the gift and returned his smile. Harvey held up his hand for a high-five and surprisingly, Jas enthusiastically slapped her hand against his. May couldn’t be certain how much of it was serious and how much of it was acting, but Harvey stumbled backward a small bit and shook his hand, wincing.

“Wow, you’re a strong girl!” Harvey said, still shaking his hand. Jas giggled and flexed her arms, causing Harvey to chuckle.

“Thank you again for my lovely gift,” Harvey said as he stood back up. Jas no longer seemed intimidated by him as he rose to his full height, calmed by their friendly interaction.

May’s heart swelled as she watched the two of them together and saw how sweet and patient Harvey was with children. May’s hand moved absentmindedly to her stomach as she thought about what a wonderful father Harvey was going to be and how excited she was to someday see him interact with their own child.

When Harvey was seated, May leaned in to him and whispered, “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Harvey looked back at her, confused.

“You were so sweet with her,” May explained.

“She was scared, I helped her remain calm… it’s what I do,” Harvey replied simply.

May took Harvey’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her head remained nuzzled against her husband as they watched the remainder of the gift-giving go by until the last one left standing was Haley. Since May was the first to receive her gift, she was the last to give hers. She rose from her seat with a small box in hand and approached the tree. Haley danced excitedly on the tips of her toes.

“ _ You’re  _ my secret gift-giver?!” Haley squealed.

May had barely held the box out to her before Haley snatched it from her hands and tore the paper off in a single rip. She squealed yet again when she opened the box and saw a dozen homemade coconut macaroons inside. May had heard from Robin that Haley loved anything with coconut in it and these were quite possibly the easiest cookies that May knew how to make. Clearly they were a hit.

“Aww, thank you so much, Mrs. Higgins, this is so sweet!” Haley said, reaching out to May to give her a hug. May smiled, she was relieved that Haley enjoyed her gift, especially after how much Haley had helped her in making sure Harvey had the perfect Winter Star gift on time.

Once Haley and May had both returned to their seats, Mayor Lewis stepped forward once more to address the town.

“Thank you all for another wonderful Feast of the Winter Star!” Lewis called out happily. “This concludes our celebration, however I invite you all to stick around if you’d like to. Today is a day for merriment with friends and family. The tables in town square will be set up all day to encourage us all to come together and visit.”

When Lewis stepped away, already quite a few people had risen from their seats and began collecting their gifts, it didn’t look like too terribly many people planned on sticking around. May was almost positive that Harvey would usually be one of the first to leave, so she turned her eyes to Robin for direction instead. It was hard to predict if Robin would be the type to stick around or head home early. When she locked eyes with Robin, already Robin could tell exactly what May was waiting for and she shook her head.

“Nah, you guys don’t have to hang around, it’s your first Winter Star together,” Robin commented dismissively. “We just celebrated with you guys last night. Go home, enjoy a day off, and spend some time together.”

“I think that might be nice,” May agreed.

Of course Robin didn’t know about the news that May had shared with Harvey that morning, but after such an eventful and hectic day so far, May couldn’t deny that a quiet afternoon with her husband was most welcome. When she rose from her seat, right away she felt Harvey’s hand return to the same spot at the small of her back. The news from this morning seemed to make him a bit more clingy than normal, though May didn’t mind. It was sweet. After they had said their farewells to the Bennett family and a few other residents they passed, Harvey led May back to the golf cart and once more helped her up into her seat. It was yet another slow drive back to the farmhouse, but with the snow-covered roads, May didn’t mind Harvey’s caution.

When they arrived back home, May and Harvey hurried inside to the warmth of the farmhouse. Right away they removed their cold, wet winter gear and hung it all on the coat rack by the door. Once they were properly dressed down, Harvey headed straight toward the kitchen and began to pour water into the kettle.

“Making tea?” May asked curiously as she joined him in the kitchen.

“Hot chocolate,” Harvey answered. “I’m not overly fond of sweets, but about once a year or so I enjoy some hot chocolate. We spent so much time in the cold, I thought a nice ‘pick-me-up’ was in order. It’ll make up for our lack of coffee this morning.”

“I like the sound of that,” May replied with a grin.

“Any plans for the rest of the day?” Harvey asked as they waited for the kettle to heat up.

“None at the moment,” May answered with a shrug. “This day has been so hectic, I think I just want to watch movies with you for the entire rest of the day. I have so many holiday movies that I haven’t watched yet. After tomorrow I won’t be able to anymore.”

“Yoba forbid you watch holiday movies  _ after  _ the holiday,” Harvey teased.

“Exactly… we  _ can’t  _ have that,” May teased in return.

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the couch, I’ll bring the hot chocolate once it’s ready,” Harvey suggested.

“Not a chance,” May replied, shaking her head. “I’m pregnant, not broken. I can handle standing in the kitchen with you for five minutes.”

Once more, May could see Harvey’s mustache curve upward in a subtle smile at the word ‘pregnant’. Though as quickly as this smile appeared, it twisted into a pensive expression as Harvey’s eyebrows furrowed. Yet again he seemed to be a mixture of excited and concerned.

“If you don’t have any plans for tomorrow, we should get you into the clinic to get things started,” Harvey said thoughtfully. “You should take another test to make sure this wasn’t a false-positive, rare as those can be, and I should take a blood sample to send out to the lab for verification.”

“Can’t even take  _ one  _ day off from being a doctor,” May sighed playfully.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Harvey replied sheepishly. His hand darted to the back of his neck, awkwardly rubbing it as he used to commonly do before they started dating. Admittedly, it had been awhile since May had seen Harvey’s nervous tic and under the circumstances, she couldn’t blame him for it.

“Just promise me that you won’t forget that you’re also the father,” May reminded him seriously.

“And promise me that you’ll forgive me if I… well, if I slip a bit too far into my role as doctor,” Harvey added. “I always knew someday I’d have to start delivering the babies in town but it never once occurred to me that the very first one would be my own. The stakes were already high, but this just made them so much higher.”

“I understand,” May said soothingly. “We’ll get through this together just like we do with everything else.”

Harvey wrapped his arms delicately around May’s waist and guided her closer to him. She could feel how much looser his embrace was, as though he were afraid of holding her too tightly. Every interaction Harvey had with her all day was very calculated, he seemed incredibly aware of what effect he could have on May, whether positive or negative. Everything from a helping hand down the stairs or into the cart, a slower and more steady ride in a moving vehicle, a gentler embrace; all of these were carefully measured and executed with a delicate touch. Even the conversation they’d just had was delivered with careful deliberation. He had made it quite clear that he planned to be her doctor first and foremost, being an expectant father appeared to be second in line. Of course it hadn’t even been a day since she had told Harvey that she was pregnant, it had barely been a few hours at this point. It was understandable that Harvey would be cautious and protective given his nature, though May hoped in the back of her mind that life would soon return to normal. She wasn’t sure she could handle three seasons of being treated like a fragile porcelain doll that could break with even the slightest misstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go...


	59. Winter's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and May enjoy the last few days of winter before the busy start of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two smaller stories, neither of which seemed large enough to warrant their own chapters. The first segment tackles an often-asked question of “why does Harvey bill me in-game even after we’re married?!” (I see that question come up so much, my dumb brain needed to address it XD) The second segment is Harvey’s final heart event, the 14 heart event, added in the 1.4 update back in November.

**Winter 26**

“I guess you really  _ are  _ pregnant,” Harvey remarked with a shaky chuckle.

May groaned in response, kneeling on the ground with her head hovering just above the toilet of the patient restroom in the clinic. This was not exactly what she wanted to hear only seconds after rushing into the bathroom after a bout of morning sickness.

“Not the best time to look for the silver lining,” May responded once she was reasonably sure that the wave of nausea had passed.

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Harvey said soothingly, running his fingers gently through her hair.

The two of them had woken up early that morning to visit the clinic together before it opened, Harvey wanted to get started on things as soon as possible. The first order of business was for May to take a second pregnancy test, just to make sure that she received another positive result. Harvey seemed just as nervous and excited by the results of this one as he had been for the first one. It was almost as though this confirmed that the first test had not been some elaborate prank on May’s part. Next on the list was for Harvey to take a blood sample, something he could do so quickly and easily that it was over within seconds. It had been right after Harvey applied gauze and bandage to her arm that May had felt a wave of morning sickness overcome her. This visible symptom, above all else, seemed to be proof enough to Harvey that May was definitely pregnant.

“If we’re all done, I think I should head home,” May said, rising from her spot on the floor. “I don’t have too many more days left to relax before the start of spring and then I’ll be as busy as ever. Especially on the first day after the farm has been down for so long.”

“I’m still not sure how I feel about-” Harvey began, but May cut him off.

“Sweetheart, we’ve already talked about this so many times,” May sighed. “You’ll be taking Monday off to help and both Robin and Demetrius will be helping as well. The first day of spring is going to be the busiest by far to make sure that there’s enough time to till the soil after a dormant winter and to get all of my crops planted early to maximize my time. After that first day, it won’t be so bad but I’ll have plenty of help. Between you, Robin, and Demetrius, I’ll have enough help to lighten the workload.”

“And Robin doesn’t know why you’re asking for help?” Harvey asked, though he had already asked this question that morning. May could tell that he was just as nervous as ever.

“She has no clue,” May reassured him. “As far as she knows, I just need a little extra help that first day of spring to hit the ground running. Which is true, of course. I’ll leave it up to you that day to make sure we all get rest throughout the day. She’ll never question it if you’re the one enforcing regular breaks.”

“Glad that my fussing can be useful,” Harvey chuckled. “Then I suppose we’ve done all we can do to prepare. Head home and relax, enjoy these last few days while you can.”

Harvey escorted May out of the back room of the clinic and into the waiting room. Before May could leave, Harvey motioned for her to follow him. He led her straight to the same display of over-the-counter products that May had been to the night before Winter Star to grab the pregnancy test. In this case, Harvey went immediately toward the section of vitamins. There was a decent selection, everything from generic multivitamins and children’s gummy vitamins to more specific ones like folic acid or Vitamin D supplements. Harvey knew his stock well enough to know exactly what he was going for, a small bottle toward the bottom of the display. On the outside of the bottle was the silhouette of a pregnant woman with the label ‘Prenatal Vitamins’.

“We should get you started on these right away,” Harvey commented. “I should have had you taking these the moment we stopped using protection, but I just wasn’t thinking.” Harvey looked slightly disappointed in himself. “I don’t think either of us thought this would happen so quickly.”

“I’m just wondering why you even had these in stock in the first place,” May chuckled. “Wishful thinking?”

“Not quite,” Harvey answered, returning her chuckle. “When you’re running a clinic in a town with lots of sexually active young adults, you have to be prepared for anything. I only stock the one bottle because, let’s face it, these haven’t exactly been a big seller. I’ll be sure to order more on Sunday. I just can’t let Maru see the inventory sheet with two pregnancy tests and a bottle of prenatal vitamins purchased. Ah, which reminds me...”

Harvey headed over to the clinic counter and busied himself behind the register, hunching over the counter to write what appeared to be an invoice. May looked curiously over at Harvey who didn’t look up until he had placed a handful of money into the clinic register.

“What’s  _ that  _ all about?” May asked, approaching the counter.

“Gotta keep the books clean,” Harvey answered simply. “Adding the purchase of the vitamins and the two pregnancy tests to keep everything square. Plus I’ll need to write up a ‘bill’ for your visit this morning.”

“So you’re paying the clinic money for stuff that you purchased with clinic money that all comes back to you?” May asked in confusion.

“It seems a bit arbitrary, but it has to be handled this way,” Harvey answered. “Everything has to be billed, even if the money just makes it back to me in the end. At the end of the day, I have to account for  _ all  _ services rendered or else I could end up with a hefty fine or even the loss of my medical license.”

“Even if it’s stuff for your own personal use or services for your wife?” May asked curiously.

“It’s enough of a precarious situation that I’m the primary care physician for my wife, there’s a few laws in place that I have to tap-dance around to make that work,” Harvey admitted uncomfortably. “But Yoba forbid my inventory come up with a missing pregnancy test and prenatal vitamins right around the time my wife is pregnant. That sort of thing is very heavily monitored, especially in a small-town clinic. And you can bet that every appointment you have for the duration of your pregnancy will be documented and billed accordingly. I can’t have  _ any  _ funny business in my records or accounting.”

“I never realized that you were facing any legal backlash by having me as a patient,” May admitted sadly.

“It’s alright, it’s certainly worth the bureaucracy to make this work,” Harvey replied plainly. “It certainly complicates things a bit more as far as your care is concerned, but I plan on keeping everything open and honest as I always do. On paper, you’re just another patient.”

“How romantic,” May teased.

As May opened her mouth to continue speaking, she stopped when she felt herself become nauseous once again, closing her lips tight as she clutched her throat. For a moment, she felt like she was about to throw up again but the feeling passed just as suddenly as it had arrived. Harvey’s eyes had gone wide and he rushed around the counter to May’s side, his hand resting supportively on the small of her back.

“Are you alright?” Harvey asked in concern.

“Just feeling nauseous again,” May groaned.

“Might not be a bad idea to grab some ginger root capsules,” Harvey commented, hurrying back to the over-the-counter stock. “It’s an excellent, natural way to help manage the nausea.” Harvey pulled another bottle from the shelf, this one labeled ‘Ginger Root’ and headed back to the register.

“You keep joking that I’ll hate having a doctor for a husband but right about now, I’m incredibly thankful for it,” May said affectionately.

“I’m glad it can come in handy every so often,” Harvey chuckled.

Harvey very quickly finished up at the register before returning to May with the bottle of ginger. She stashed both the ginger and the prenatal vitamins into the pocket of her coat, the last thing she wanted was to be seen in town square with these bottles in-hand. With everything taken care of properly, May kissed Harvey gently on the cheek before leaving the clinic to head back home.

By the time she made it back inside the warmth of the farmhouse, May shrugged her coat off and dug into the pockets for the bottles that she had received. Already she was feeling the need to take a ginger capsule, today was not a good day for her in terms of nausea. Her eyes turned to the other bottle in her hand, the prenatal vitamins, and she couldn’t help but stare at the picture on the side. For some reason this silhouette of a pregnant woman with a large, round belly was making this feel far more real to her than even the positive pregnancy test had. Of course the test was the first bit of solid evidence she had and yet the idea that she was going to start actively doing something for the health and wellness of her baby was overwhelming. After this morning, for the very first time, this all felt  _ real _ .

**Winter 28**

The surface of Harvey's desk at home was barely visible under the splay of open medical references and notebooks atop his desk. It had only been three days since Harvey had been told about May’s pregnancy and already, he was diving headfirst into his research. When he had arrived home from work the day after Winter Star, his arms were weighed down with every textbook and reference that he had regarding pregnancy. Already he was finding it difficult to find the balance between doctor and father-to-be, leaning quite heavily into his role as doctor. May couldn’t entirely blame him, she was his first ever maternity patient since he had taken over the clinic and the overwhelming gravity of this was not lost on her.

The overly close, somewhat protective behavior that Harvey had displayed on the morning of Winter Star remained, he seemed intent on fussing over May at every opportunity. There was something endearing to it, but May had to admit that it was also a bit stifling. With spring approaching and the full workload of the farm returning in full measure, May had to hope that Harvey would lighten up a bit. He had to understand that she still had a farm to operate and work to be done. With only one day to go until the first day of spring, she could already tell that he was making her health and safety his top concern. It wasn’t at all subtle that he left a small stack of pregnancy books on May’s nightstand with post-it notes marking particularly important sections regarding health and wellness in early pregnancy. It was also a bit obvious how he left her water bottle, sunscreen, and new straw hat sitting on her dresser in preparation for the first day of spring.

Harvey had been at the clinic for most of the day, conducting his usual Sunday inventory in addition to wrapping up some paperwork from winter that had fallen behind. Thankfully the clinic had finally begun to slow down as flu season reached its end and Harvey had stopped performing telemedical calls earlier that week. It was with perfect timing, as well. Any spare time Harvey had was spent hunched over his medical textbooks in research and May knew that the gravity of this was weighing on him. Maybe with a slower clinic, he could strike a proper work-life balance.

As it drew closer to the time that Harvey was expected to be home, May hopped into the shower. The last few days since Winter Star had been a bit lazy for her, she had to admit, and a nice, hot shower sounded like a great way to refresh herself for the night. Time slipped away from May in such a relaxing shower and by the time she had exited the shower and dried off, she gasped to see that almost an hour had passed. Harvey surely had to be home by now. May quickly got dressed and stepped out into the living room, immediately hit with the smell of food from the kitchen. Harvey’s back was to her and he clearly hadn’t seen or heard her enter the room as he stood at the stove, making dinner. He brought a small tasting spoon up to his lips, sampled a small bite of the dish, and furrowed his brow.

“Needs salt,” Harvey muttered under his breath.

Harvey reached for the salt shaker near the stove and shook a small amount over the pan. One small taste later and he nodded his approval. When he turned his attention away to consult what appeared to be a written recipe, May could see smoke rising out of a separate pan. Whatever was inside was starting to burn. Just as May was about to speak up, Harvey sniffed the air and took notice of the burning smell. He quickly turned his attention to the smoking pan and very quickly lifted it away from the flame.

“It’s burning!” Harvey shouted, holding the still-smoking pan in one hand while he used his other to turn off the burner. After a quick glance inside of the pan, Harvey breathed a small sigh of relief. Whatever was in there was apparently not too far gone.

Once the crisis was averted, Harvey turned to the spice rack and pulled a few jars from the shelf. He considered a few jars for a moment, setting some back and pulling a few others out. When he seemed satisfied with his selection of spices, Harvey began to add the seasonings to his dish and May had to hold back a chuckle as Harvey mumbled to himself under his breath along the way.

“Hmm… a little bit of this… some of this…” Harvey muttered thoughtfully. After one last taste, Harvey nodded in satisfaction.

“Presto!” Harvey called out victoriously. May couldn’t help herself, she giggled fondly at Harvey’s reaction which caused him to jump.

“Ah!” Harvey called out in surprise.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to catch you off guard,” May apologized.

“That’s okay, you’re actually right on time, honey,” Harvey went on happily.

Harvey stood aside and beckoned May over to the stove to show off his creation, beaming with pride. A quick peek inside the pan and May smiled at the sight of a pasta and vegetable dish. It was something she had never seen Harvey make before, he appeared to be trying something new.

“What’s the chef’s special tonight?” May asked with a warm smile.

“You’ve been working so hard, I wanted to make you a special dinner,” Harvey explained. “It’s my very own ‘angel hair pasta primavera’... with clams!”

"I thought I wasn't allowed to have seafood," May pointed out, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Ah, you've been reading the pregnancy books I gave you," Harvey replied with a look of pride. "Yes, a lot of seafood is off limits for the high mercury content, however clams are relatively low on the list. Limited amounts of low-mercury seafood is perfectly acceptable.”

“Guess I  _ don’t  _ need to read the books when I’ve got you around,” May teased.

“Go ahead and take a seat at the table, I think it’s ready to serve up,” Harvey said, turning his attention back to the meal.

Harvey gave the pan a quick stir as May sat down, inhaling the scent of Harvey’s cooking. She was incredibly thankful that she wasn’t feeling nauseous at the moment, she would have felt horrible if she were feeling too ill to enjoy Harvey’s thoughtful meal.

“I figured that since tomorrow is such a big day for you, you deserved a nice, home-cooked meal tonight,” Harvey explained as he served their plates. “With tomorrow being so busy, maybe we can do take-out from the saloon that night. We can treat Robin and Demetrius as well to thank them for their help.”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” May agreed.

Harvey set the two plates of food and two glasses of ice water at the table and sat down across from May. Already the food smelled incredible, it even looked quite tasty. The last test, of course, would be the taste test. Harvey appeared to be staring at her nervously, too focused on her reaction to pay attention to his own meal. May picked up a forkful of pasta and took a bite, sighing in satisfaction. It was incredible.

“How does it taste?” Harvey asked nervously.

“It tastes heavenly,” May answered.

“Heavenly, huh? That must be the ‘angel hair’,” Harvey joked with a smirk. May immediately winced playfully.

“Not even a dad yet and you’re already starting with the dad jokes," May teased.

“Practice makes perfect," Harvey replied with a grin. As May took another bite, Harvey’s grin twisted into a look of uncertainty. “So you really do like it?”

“It’s fabulous,” May assured him.

“I’m glad you like it! You deserve the best,” Harvey said sweetly.

For a brief moment they ate in silence, when Harvey finally took a bite of his meal he looked incredibly pleased with himself and appeared to enjoy it as much as May had. He seemed surprised that it was actually edible. After a minute or two passed, the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of chewing, slurping, and forks clinking against ceramic. Harvey kept looking up from his plate at May, smiling.

“So, tell me about your day,” Harvey said casually, breaking the silence. This was far from forced, awkward smalltalk, rather Harvey seemed genuinely interested in hearing from May. His sincerity was obvious in the way his eyes met May’s with a curious gaze and his posture straightened, giving May his full attention.

“I didn’t do  _ anything _ ,” May admitted sheepishly. She felt somewhat guilty for taking the entire day off, but she couldn’t help it. She was positive that it was a result of the pregnancy, but she had been feeling tired for most of the day.

“Took the day off, huh?” Harvey asked, looking incredibly pleased. “I’m glad to hear it. Well, with a day off and a hearty dinner you’ll be fully recharged for tomorrow. We have quite a big day ahead of us.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” May groaned. “I’ve been so tired today, I don’t know how I’ll survive tomorrow.”

“Just take it slow and steady,” Harvey cautioned her. “If you need me to step in and advocate for you, I will. If you’re not feeling well or need to rest, I can pick up the slack and keep Robin and Demetrius in the dark.”

“Thank you,” May sighed. “I really do appreciate all of your help so far. Once that first day is over, I’m sure things will be much smoother.”

“At the end of the day, your health is more important than anything else,” Harvey reminded her.

“I know, I know,” May sighed, unintentionally sounding a bit annoyed. She hadn’t meant for her tone to sound so unpleasant, but she couldn’t help it. This was a reminder that Harvey gave her almost hourly. May felt a pang of guilt as Harvey’s expression fell, he clearly noticed her annoyance.

“I need to lay off, I know,” Harvey admitted uncomfortably. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and as both your husband and your doctor, I always feel like I need to do everything I can to take care of you… especially now. I already know how strong and capable you are, I never have to question that, but right now you’re going through something completely new that’s affecting your body in ways you’ve never experienced before. I suppose I try to overcompensate for that by making sure to remind you to take it easy or by fussing over you more than perhaps I should. I really am trying to be better about that, please be patient with me. I’m sorry if it comes across as clingy and overbearing. Please understand that it’s only done out of love and concern over you. I need to try harder to back off a bit and give you some breathing room.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” May replied honestly. “This is just as new to you as it is to me. I know what my limits are, or at least what they used to be, but that’s all out the window now. You’re right, I don’t really know how much or how little this will affect me and it’s not necessarily a bad thing to be reminded that my limits aren’t what they used to be. I’m used to working long hours doing very physical work. I’m used to days spent in the baking sun or running around town to get things done. A lot is gonna have to change about how I get my work done and until I can settle into a comfortable routine, I might need the occasional reminder to take it easy. But I’m also not broken, either. I think as long as we find a happy medium, we’ll both be okay. You need to realize that I’m not a fragile porcelain doll and I need to realize that I’m not gonna be the work-horse I used to be. This is still so new to us, it’s only been three days. I think we just need a little more time for things to level out, I’m sure they will.”

“You’re always so much more level-headed than I am,” Harvey said in admiration. “I love that about you. Even when I’m a nervous, anxious wreck, you always remain calm. I’ll certainly do my best to channel that, but it’ll be difficult. This whole thing has had me more neurotic than usual.”

“It might help if we have a normal dinner tonight,” May suggested. “No talk about the baby allowed. You heard all about my day, boring and uneventful as it was, tell me about your day.”

“Should I leave out the three hours of research I spent in preparation for the baby?” Harvey asked with a smirk.

“Yoba, yes,” May chuckled. “There’s still plenty of time for me to get the full informational seminar on labor and delivery, I’m  _ so _ not ready to even think about that yet.”

“That's perfectly fair," Harvey replied with an amused smirk. "Well, last day of winter was fairly uneventful for me, actually, it was just another inventory day. Though it’ll be interesting trying to handle paperwork next week without Maru noticing two pregnancy tests and a bottle of prenatal vitamins on order and a blood sample sent out to the lab for an  hCG test.”

“One minute in and you already broke the rules,” May teased.

"Sorry," Harvey mumbled apologetically. "I really can't shut it off, can I?"

"You just need a little help, that's all," May reassured him with a smile. "Have you started the new model airplane you got at the Aviation Museum?"

"Not yet," Harvey answered with a sigh. "I haven't had much time for it, but I'm hoping to start in the spring."

"Tell me more about it, I don't really know much about model airplane construction," May went on encouragingly.

Harvey tilted his head, smiling knowingly at May. Of course he knew exactly what she was doing, but he seemed to appreciate her efforts to change the subject and ease his mind. He also seemed grateful for an audience to talk to about his model airplanes. It was a subject he didn't often get to discuss, but that he was very passionate about. If any subject could rival his medical knowledge, it was this.

Through the remainder of dinner, May encouraged Harvey to keep gushing about not only his new model airplane kit, but even his previously constructed ones as well. With each passing second, Harvey became slightly more comfortable. At the very least, the anxious expression on his face seemed to soften. There was still visible tension in his neck and shoulders, but May suspected that this would be ever present for the next three seasons. May quietly ate the rest of her meal, content to listen to Harvey gush about his hobby. By the time Harvey had finished eating, he seemed to have relaxed considerably. May’s plan had worked.

“Whew… I’m stuffed!” Harvey sighed contentedly.

“Me too,” May agreed. “That was a great dinner.”

“That  _ was  _ great,” Harvey nodded, looking slightly surprised at what a success dinner had been. He rose from the table and already started to stack the dishes into a pile. “I’ll take care of the dishes.”

“Aww, sweetheart, that’s a  _ lot  _ of dishes,” May pointed out, her eyes widening as she saw the sink and countertops laden with dirty dishes in addition to those on the table. “Please, let me help a little bit. I’ll feel bad if I don’t.”

“Don’t feel bad, I like to do nice things for you,” Harvey insisted. “It makes me happy.”

“I know I say this a lot, but you really do spoil me,” May replied fondly.

“And I know I say  _ this  _ a lot, but… marrying you was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Harvey said seriously. “When I think back to where I was this time last year… well, let’s just say you rescued me from a life of loneliness. I’ll forever be grateful for that. Dishes are the least I can do to show you my appreciation.”

“You’re sweet,” May said, rising from her seat to stand by Harvey’s side.

May wrapped her arms lovingly around Harvey’s neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Right away she could see his cheeks flush slightly pink. Even after their marriage, Harvey still managed to get flustered around her. It was strangely adorable.

“I’ll, uh… I’ll just get started on these dishes,” Harvey stammered with a lovestruck grin.

“And I’ll be waiting for you on the couch,” May replied with a warm smile. “Don’t take too long, I’ll be keeping your spot warm.”

Between the overwhelming lethargy she had felt for most of the day as well as such a filling meal, May was already starting to feel tired. As she heard the water from the sink running behind her, May made her way over to the couch and collapsed onto it, sighing contentedly. This was exactly the night she needed before her busy day tomorrow. Harvey knew exactly what to do to take care of her and she appreciated him more than he could know. May closed her eyes and smiled as she felt her body sink comfortably into the couch, the soothing sound of the running water in the kitchen nearly putting her to sleep. She remained half-awake, the only thing that prevented her from fully falling asleep was the occasional loud clang of a pan against the sink. May wasn’t certain how long Harvey took to do the dishes, but it felt like no time at all before he shut the water off and joined her in the living room.

“Room for one more?” Harvey asked with a warm smile.

“Always,” May replied, shifting on the couch to make room for Harvey.

Harvey sat down on the couch, his back resting against the arm of the couch while his long legs took up most of the available space. That hardly mattered, though. May climbed right onto his lap and snuggled herself against his chest, resting her head gently onto his shoulder. A long, content sigh left Harvey’s lips, a sigh that told May that Harvey was finally feeling comfortable and peaceful for perhaps the first time in days. The tension that had settled in his neck and shoulders seemed to melt the moment May rested her head against his shoulder. May smiled as Harvey wrapped his arms around her, resting one of his hands against May’s stomach. His hand moved in slow, lazy circles around her abdomen and May giggled at the tickling sensation of it. The sound of her giggle had startled King who had been laying in his dog bed. King’s ears perked up when he heard May and he ran across the room to join her and Harvey. It was as though he didn’t want to miss out on the fun. King jumped up onto the couch and settled down into May’s lap, curling up into a warm, cozy ball.

“Who do you think they'll be?” Harvey asked suddenly. His hand had temporarily paused its circular motions as it rested in place comfortably atop May’s stomach.

“I hope they're smart like their daddy,” May replied, looking up at Harvey with an affectionate smile.

“And kind like their mother,” Harvey added, returning May’s affectionate gaze.

“I just hope they're happy,” May said thoughtfully.

“I hope I'm half the father they deserve,” Harvey uttered, his expression falling as he suddenly looked serious. It was clear that this was something that had been on Harvey’s mind for the last few days.

“You will be and more, I know it,” May replied reassuringly. May placed her hand atop Harvey’s which was still resting gently on her stomach.

“I don't exactly have a proper frame of reference,” Harvey admitted sadly.

“Exactly, you're a clean slate,” May suggested optimistically. “You won't fall into the same pitfall that the rest of us have of unintentionally becoming our own parents. You can be whatever kind of parent you want to be.”

Harvey took a moment to quietly contemplate what May had said. A small smile appeared in the corner of Harvey’s lips as he mulled this over, clearly thinking about exactly what kind of father he wanted to be, though May already knew. Harvey was patient, kind, thoughtful, compassionate… all the values that May was certain he would attempt to instill in their child. It was these values that May fell in love with from the very beginning. Never in her life had she ever met a man as selfless and caring as Harvey, men like him just weren’t common in the city; or really anywhere, for that matter. Whether he acknowledged it or not, Harvey was the best thing that ever could have happened to May and she was thankful every day to have him in her life. Harvey had told her over dinner that she had saved him from a life of loneliness, but he never fully understood just how much he had saved her in return. As May laid on the couch with Harvey, who still appeared lost in thought, her own thoughts took off.

The year before, May had endured an unexpected break-up, the loss of her job, and the ‘burden of modern life’ as her grandfather had called it. Now more than ever, Henry Reed’s final words to her echoed in her head once more: _ ‘There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my dear, you’ll be ready for this gift.’  _ And what a gift it was; the gift of Pelican Town, the gift of Runaway Farm, the gift of a second chance at life. A year earlier, May never would have guessed that she would find more than just a rundown old farmhouse surrounded by weeds and debris. It never crossed her mind that she would forge such close friendships or find true love, these things all seemed too good to be true. Certainly in her wildest dreams, she never would have thought that only one short year later, she would be happily married and already pregnant with their first child. It had certainly been an eventful year. May smiled at the thought that tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of the day that she had first met Harvey. And now here they were, cuddled close together, dreaming of the life that they had created. As May reflected on the year that had passed with fondness, she felt the familiar sensation of nervousness and excitement as she began to dream about what the year ahead would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the “last” chapter of the story, it wraps up Year 1 in Pelican Town for May which is what I wanted to accomplish. However, there will still be one more chapter posted after this to serve as an epilogue and tie up the story completely. The end is near, y’all.


	60. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, the Higgins family celebrates the Feast of the Winter Star with the community. Big changes have taken place with even more changes to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place almost exactly one year later, at the Feast of the Winter Star, Year 2.

**Winter 25, Year 2**

It was 8:00 on the morning of Winter Star and May had already been up for four hours. Although she had already been up for so long, she found that she still wasn’t quite _awake_ for the day. Then again, most days she found herself in a sleep-deprived stupor. May was sitting on the couch, staring sleepily off into space when she heard a knock at the door. After shaking her head back and forth in an attempt to wake herself up, she rose from the couch to see who was here for this early morning visit. May opened the door and smiled when she saw Shane standing outside holding a gift bag, accompanied by Jas holding a basket of produce.

"Happy Winter Star, Boss," Shane said with a smile as he handed her the gift bag.

“Oh, Shane, you didn’t have to do that,” May said kindly. “Actually, we’ve got a little something for you as well. Come on inside out of the cold and I’ll grab it for you.”

May stepped aside to allow Shane and Jas inside, then closed the door behind them and rushed over to the large, decorated tree in the living room. Most of the presents had been unwrapped the night before and first thing this morning, but there were still a few that hadn’t been given out yet. She grabbed two gifts, one for Shane and one for Jas, and rushed back to the entryway.

“This is just a little thank-you for all that you do here,” May said, handing a wrapped package to Shane. She leaned over to Jas and smiled as she handed her the other package. Jas smiled back. “Thank you for helping your uncle out around the farm, Jas.”

“You’re welcome, Miss May,” Jas said sweetly. Shane looked down at Jas and cleared his throat, giving her a small nudge.

“Oh! And thank you for my gift!” Jas added quickly.

"Where's Harvey?" Shane asked conversationally.

"Diaper duty," May answered. Shane cringed.

“Ouch, glad I never had to deal with any of that,” Shane replied, shaking his head.

“Did you two want to stick around for a little while?” May asked. “I can make you both some hot drinks if you’d like.”

“Nah, I just wanted to stop by to drop your gift off before the festival starts,” Shane answered. “I’ll make a quick stop into the barn and coop before I head out, I’ve got some goodies for the animals as well.” Shane gestured to the basket of produce that Jas was holding.

“Shane, really, you don’t have to do that today, it’s a special day,” May said, shaking her head. “I’ll make sure the animals are taken care of this morning before the feast.”

"No, really, it's my pleasure," Shane replied. "I'll just duck in real quick to feed them, you don't have to worry about it today, Boss.”

"Thanks, Shane," May said with a warm smile. "I really do appreciate the work you do on this farm. I couldn't do all of this without you.”

"Just happy for the job," Shane replied with a grateful smile. "You and Harvey rescued me from a really bad place in my life, I'll always be grateful to you two for that."

May reached out and gave Shane a warm hug. She recalled the summer that year when Shane hit rock bottom, nearly drinking himself to death to the point where he was rushed into the clinic to have his stomach pumped. It all happened right after JojaMart had gone out of business and Shane was left unemployed and in a deep depression. Knowing that Shane was in need of a positive change in his life, and also knowing that May would need to hire a worker on the farm once the baby was born, she and Harvey had taken a chance on Shane and offered him a job working on the farm. It had only been half a year, but it was proving to be a perfect arrangement for both Shane and May. May had the help she needed on the farm so that she could focus on her growing family and Shane had the acceptance and sense of purpose that he had been so desperately in need of. When May released Shane from her hug, he appeared slightly red-faced and embarrassed. Shane wasn’t much for displays of affection, but May couldn’t help it. She would never have believed it a year ago, but his presence in her life meant too much to her.

“You two try to stay warm out there,” May said in a motherly voice. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You got it, Boss,” Shane replied, giving her a small salute. “See you at the festival.”

Shane and Jas both waved to May and headed out the door, poor Jas was still hauling the large basket of produce as they stepped outside onto the cold, snowy porch. As May closed the door behind them, she could hear footsteps above her from the second story of the farmhouse. Robin had added the second story early that summer when they were in need of a nursery. Out of the corner of her eye, May saw Harvey descend the stairs holding a small bundle in his arms.

"Who was that?" Harvey asked curiously. The bundle in his arms began to wiggle.

"Shane and Jas," May answered. “They were just stopping by to drop off a gift and to feed the animals.”

“That’s very kind of them,” Harvey commented.

Once he had reached the base of the stairs, Harvey crossed the room until he was next to May, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. The bundle in his arms wiggled once more. May looked down at their beautiful baby girl, Daisy, and smiled. Daisy’s bright green eyes, Harvey’s eyes, stared back at her.

“Thanks for getting her dressed,” May said affectionately as she looked down at her daughter, dressed in a festive red long-sleeved romper with white polka dots. May had wanted to dress her in a frilly, lacy dress for the festival, but Harvey insisted that keeping her warm in the harsh chill of winter was more important than her being stylish. Unfortunately, May had to concede that he was right. Doctor knows best.

“She was starting to get a bit fussy, I think she's ready to eat again,” Harvey remarked. “It's impossible to tell her that Daddy lacks the proper equipment to feed her.”

“No problem," May chuckled. "If you could start packing up the diaper bag while I feed her, that would be really helpful.”

"Happy to help my girls in any way I can," Harvey replied cheerfully.

Harvey very carefully passed Daisy over to May, cradling her head delicately until she was secure in her mother’s arms. Daisy was born nearly a season ago and Harvey still handled her as though she were made of glass. It was not unlike the way Harvey had treated May throughout her entire pregnancy. Before leaving to pack the diaper bag, Harvey tenderly kissed May on the cheek and retreated back upstairs to the nursery.

“Hi there, my sweet girl,” May cooed to Daisy. May ran a finger affectionately down Daisy’s cheek and right away, Daisy turned her face toward May’s finger and her mouth opened and closed eagerly. “Okay, okay, you’re hungry, I get it.”

May smiled lovingly at Daisy as she carried her to the sofa and sat down to begin nursing her. This was May’s favorite spot to sit during winter, she was able to perfectly see the Winter Star tree that she and Harvey had decorated together on his birthday that year. With Daisy in their lives, they surely couldn’t go to Zuzu City again as they had the year before, but it hardly mattered to Harvey. He was over the moon just to be able to celebrate his birthday at home with his wife and daughter, spending time decorating in anticipation for Winter Star. The ornaments on the tree were still mostly the generic ones May had received from Harvey for Winter Star the year before, but there were a few special ones that May always loved to stare at. These more personal ornaments were prominently displayed in the front and center of the tree. Of course there was the ornament from Harvey the year before that read ‘Our First Winter Star Together’ along with the hand-carved ‘Runaway Farm’ ornament from Robin. This year, a new ornament was added; a pink rattle with the words ‘Daisy’s First Winter Star’ written on the side along with the year. There were only three ornaments on the tree with sentimental value, but May was hopeful that in years to come, they would slowly start to replace the basic colorful ornaments with special, meaningful ornaments like these.

The morning was a bit hectic after Daisy was fed, though lately most mornings were quite busy. Both May and Harvey still needed to get dressed and ready for the Winter Star festival in town and just before they were about to leave, Daisy needed one last diaper change. The Higgins family arrived at the Feast of the Winter Star a little later than they had intended, Harvey took quite a bit of time making sure that everyone was properly bundled up against the cold, especially Daisy. By the time they had arrived at town square, the entire town seemed to already be there. Most of the brunch dishes had been cleared away, but there were still a few plates of pancakes and bacon remaining. May and Harvey eyeballed the plates of food hungrily, they hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast at 4:30 that morning and were starving. However, as they passed by one of the food tables they could hear someone calling out to them from across town square.

"Hi there, Higgins family!" Robin called out, beckoning May and Harvey to her table.

May quickly crossed the town square toward Robin, followed by Harvey who was holding Daisy tightly in his arms. Between her fleece hat, winter jacket, and bundled up blanket, Daisy’s face was barely even visible.

“Kitten, Doctor Boyfriend, glad you could make it!” Robin said happily.

"We've been married for over a year, are you really going to continue calling him 'Doctor Boyfriend'?" May sighed, raising an eyebrow. This was an issue she’d brought to Robin’s attention many times over the last year, but it never seemed to change. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was even bringing it up now, it seemed this would be his nickname forever.

"I never said that my nicknames age well," Robin answered with the same devious smirk she always gave.

Robin rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around both May and Harvey at the same time, pulling them all together in one big hug. Poor Daisy was squished in-between Harvey and Robin and she let out a soft babble.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Meatball!" Robin said to Daisy as she released the hug. At least Daisy wasn’t left out from receiving a wild, over-the-top nickname. Robin leaned over and kissed Daisy gently on top of her head and then inhaled a deep sniff.

"There is nothing on this earth better than new baby smell," Robin said fondly. "If you don't give me that baby right now, I'm going to implode."

Robin reached out for Daisy before she even finished speaking and snatched her right out of Harvey's arms.

"Go on, you two, grab some food before Gus clears it all away," Robin said to May and Harvey, nodding her head toward the food table. "Grandma's got her."

May and Harvey thanked Robin and rushed toward the food table, thankful for an opportunity to eat a meal with both of their hands free. It was an opportunity that didn't often arise these days.

"You're my honorary grandbaby, aren't you, Meatball?" Robin said to Daisy in a high-pitched voice once her parents had left. "You're all I've got until this one gives me a grandbaby." Robin tossed her head in the direction of Sebastian who was seated next to Abigail, holding her hand underneath the table.

"Mom, chill," Sebastian said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about grumpy ol' Uncle Sebby, he's just mad that I'm talking about grandbabies in front of his girlfriend," Robin continued saying to Daisy in her high-pitched voice. Sebastian looked mortified.

"Are you really gonna hog the baby again?" Maru asked with an exasperated sigh. "You held her almost all night last night when we visited the farmhouse, let someone else have a turn."

"Hey, when anyone else is named 'Honorary Grandma' then they can hog her all they want," Robin huffed.

"I may not be an honorary grandma, but I _am_ honorary auntie _and_ she's named after me," Maru bragged with a smug smirk. She turned her attention to Daisy and smiled. “Isn’t that right, Daisy Marie? You’re named after Auntie Maru, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, well if she were a boy things would be different,” Robin scowled. She returned her attention to Daisy and the high-pitched baby voice returned. “If you were a little boy, you were gonna be named Milo Robert after your Grandma Robin. But that’s okay, little one, we can let Maru enjoy this victory… I can be patient for the day you have a little brother.”

“Let’s not start talking about little brothers just yet,” May’s voice spoke from behind Robin. Robin turned around and saw May and Harvey approaching with their plates of food to take a seat at the table. Already May was shaking her head overdramatically back and forth.

“Aww, come on, you’re not already thinking of baby number two?” Robin asked in mock surprise.

"Hell no," May replied quickly before Harvey could even speak. His sigh of relief made it clear that he very much agreed. “We just barely had baby number one, I’m content to enjoy that for now.”

Robin ended up holding Daisy the entire time May and Harvey ate their food, much to the disappointment of everyone else in town. It certainly didn’t escape Robin’s notice how many glares she was receiving, but it didn’t seem to bother her one bit. She took her role as ‘honorary Grandma’ very seriously, including all of the perks that went along with it. However, it wasn’t long before Daisy started fussing in Robin's arms and began pawing at her chest.

"Whoa, slow down there, Meatball, that milk factory closed down a looong time ago," Robin said with a chuckle. "This one's on Mama."

"I'll take her," May piped in, already reaching out to scoop Daisy from Robin's arms.

"I'll open up the clinic, you can feed her in there for some privacy," Harvey offered. He unlocked the door to the clinic for May, who whisked Daisy away through the open door much to Robin’s disappointment.

While May was in the clinic nursing Daisy, Harvey rejoined the table with Maru and Demetrius. He was pleased to see that they were now joined by Penny and Elliot. The book club was all together. Over the last year, this group of people had proved to be Harvey's closest friends and they had all formed a tight bond together through their weekly meet-ups. Nowadays it was common for their group to spend time together during town events such as this.

"Harvey!" Elliot greeted him loudly. "Glad you made it. You had us worried when you hadn't shown up on time. You're usually so punctual."

"Everything seems to take at least twice as long when you're headed out the door with an infant," Harvey answered.

"Ah yes, Miss Daisy," Elliot said fondly. "Where is the little lady?"

"Having her third breakfast of the day," Harvey joked. "May's with her in the clinic right now so they can stay warm."

"You'll have to let me know when they emerge, Leah's been dying to see Daisy all morning," Elliot informed him. As he spoke, Leah approached the table with a warm smile, her hands resting on her very small but certainly visible baby bump. "Speaking of my lovely wife."

"Hello, everyone, Happy Winter Star!" Leah greeted them happily. She took a seat next to Elliot who immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Happy Winter Star, Leah!" Penny greeted in return. "I can't believe you finally have a little belly now, that's so adorable!" Penny clapped her hands and squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, finally some evidence that this little bean is growing," Leah replied happily. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Harvey, but we should be finding out next week if it's a boy or a girl."

"That's the plan, at least," Harvey replied with a shrug.

"Oh no, I can't believe I'm gonna miss that!" Maru groaned.

"That's right, your last day is approaching rather quickly now," Elliot commented with a frown.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Maru said sadly. "The closer it gets, the more I feel like this is a huge mistake."

"Don't start with that again," Harvey spoke up, his tone kind yet firm. "This is everything you've ever wanted, you've earned this."

"It's just a study course in the city, Doc, it's not like I'm going off to be some famous inventor or anything," Maru said quietly.

"You're going in order to get a solid education and build the right foundation for your future," Demetrius said proudly. "You're an intelligent young woman, Maru, the world is ready for what you have to offer."

"I just hope _I'm_ ready," Maru muttered uncertainly.

"When is your last day?" Penny asked.

"My last day in the clinic was Tuesday and I leave tomorrow morning for the city," Maru answered sadly.

"You're going to be so incredibly missed," Leah said genuinely. "I looked forward to seeing your bright, happy smile welcoming me every time I had an appointment. Going in for my appointment next week without you there to greet me is going to feel so empty."

"Oh, you'll forget about me in no time," Maru said dismissively. "Plus, I've already been training my replacement for the last two weeks and she's fantastic. She'll be moving into the old apartment above the clinic this weekend. And hey, this one's actually qualified! Doc finally hired a real nurse."

"Carmen is a very knowledgeable and competent replacement," Harvey said plainly. It was clear from the way he said this, however, that she would certainly never measure up to Maru in any other respect.

“You guys will barely even miss me,” Maru went on with forced optimism. “Plus, I’m sure I’ll be back all the time to visit. You can’t get rid of me _that_ easily.”

A brief, uncomfortable moment of silence passed over the group as a somber mood took over. Harvey, understandably, seemed the most upset over this topic of discussion but even the rest of the book club appeared to hang their heads mournfully. The silence seemed to be too much for Penny to handle. She sat up straight in her chair, sniffling to subdue the sadness that had taken over, and forced a bright smile onto her face as she changed the subject.

“Harvey, I meant to ask, have you had time to catch up with the book at all?” Penny asked cheerfully.

“Almost,” Harvey sighed.

“It’s okay if you haven’t, I was just curious,” Penny added. “It’s perfectly okay to take some time off, we all completely understand. Having an infant around is probably a lot to juggle right now.”

“I’ll find the time,” Harvey assured her. “It’s nice to try and maintain a sense of normalcy through all of this, some connection to my life before Daisy that can keep me grounded. I plan on trying to keep up for as long as I’m able to.”

“Don’t stress yourself out too much, Harv,” Demetrius cautioned him. “You’re spreading yourself too thin these days. There’s a lot of people in this community counting on you, but don’t forget that you need to fill up your own bucket before you can fill the buckets of others.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m holding on to the book club,” Harvey replied seriously. “With everything that’s going on right now, I need my friends more than ever.” His eyes turned to Maru for just a moment before he turned his gaze away. The group surrounding him nodded in understanding, all very aware that they would need to be Harvey’s new support system in the weeks to come.

By the time May emerged from the clinic with Daisy, it was time for the gift exchange to begin. Leah had been quick to stop May as soon as she reentered town square, she was now holding Daisy in her arms with Elliot at her side. May and Harvey suspected that with this being Daisy's first community event, there would be no shortage of people wanting to hold her. Sure enough, it seemed that all through the gift exchange, gifts weren't the only things being exchanged. Daisy was passed from one person to the next as each eager resident wanted the chance to hold Pelican Town's newest addition. Poor Harvey was on pins and needles as Daisy was being passed around resident to resident, making sure hands were washed or at the very least hand sanitizer was used before Daisy was held. He was incredibly eager for the event to be over to return Daisy home where only himself and May were the ones to hold her.

While Harvey’s attention remained on whoever happened to be holding Daisy, May was relieved to have a brief reprieve from parenting and focused her attention on the gift exchange. Sam absolutely loved the dozen maple bars that May had made for him and Elliot could not stop thanking Harvey for the duck feather quill and leatherbound journal that Harvey had picked out for him. May nearly burst into tears at the large wooden sign Leah had painstakingly hand-carved and painted that read ‘Runaway Farm’, a sign to hang over the porch of the farmhouse. Harvey very much appreciated the exotic coffee beans that Gus had given him, a little something that he grabbed after visiting family overseas. All in all, it was yet another successful and rewarding Winter Star gift exchange.

As the gift exchange reached its end, May and Harvey were already exhausted. Daisy had awoken them very early in the morning, as she did most mornings. Many of the villagers looked to the Higgins family, clearly eager to see if they would remain behind or head home. There were still many who hadn’t had the opportunity to hold Daisy yet. A few residents sighed in disappointment as May and Harvey rose from their seats and collected their belongings, not only the Winter Star gifts they had received but also the diaper bag they had packed for Daisy.

“We should head home,” May told Robin, loudly enough for those eavesdropping to hear. Caroline, who had been lingering awfully close to the Higgins family at the end of the gift exchange, sighed in frustration and stormed away at these words.

“Get that little lady out of the cold,” Robin agreed with a nod. She turned her attention to Daisy and picked up the same high-pitched baby voice she loved to use with her. “Grandma will see you later, little Meatball!”

“You’re still meeting us at the bus stop tomorrow morning to see me off, right?” Maru asked Harvey nervously.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harvey replied. “We’ll try to have all three of us there, but if worse comes to worst I will definitely be there to send you off.”

“I appreciate it,” Maru sighed in relief. “Then head back home, you guys look exhausted. I’ll see you tomorrow, Doc.”

May nearly nodded off on the slow, cautious ride home. Harvey always seemed to drive a little slower with Daisy in the cart, not that May could blame him for it. Now that Daisy was here, it finally made sense to May why Harvey had been so cautious with her during her pregnancy. Being a doctor, Harvey knew better than anyone the importance of protecting such precious cargo. By the time they arrived home, May had to shake her head to try and wake herself up. Harvey stepped out of the golf cart first, scooping Daisy out of May’s arms while she stepped out as well.

“Daisy was fed just before the gift exchange, right?” Harvey asked. May nodded in response. “She should be good for another hour or two, you should get some rest.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” May answered dismissively. “I’m slowly starting to adjust to sleep deprivation, I’ll be okay.”

“You’re not doing yourself or Daisy any favors by trying to shoulder this all on your own,” Harvey said seriously. “With you having to be the one getting up with her every night, you’re not getting enough sleep. Please, we have the rest of the day off, you should try to catch up on rest when you can. I’ve got her.”

May looked between Harvey who wore a pleading expression on his face to Daisy, who looked perfectly content in Harvey’s arms. May nodded to Harvey with a smile of gratitude, she didn’t even try to protest. She knew when to accept that she needed help and trying to pretend otherwise wasn’t going to help anyone.

“We’ve been married over a year and you’re still trying to spoil me,” May said affectionately.

“What kind of caregiver would I be if I couldn’t take care of my girls,” Harvey replied sweetly. “Let’s get inside out of this cold. I’ll unload the cart in a little bit, but we should all warm up first.”

As soon as they stepped inside, it was the same old routine. Winter jackets, scarves, and hats were removed, Harvey peeled away the layers from Daisy and replaced her cold blanket with a fresh one to keep her toasty warm. May noticed that Daisy’s cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and already Harvey was gently running a finger along Daisy’s cheeks in an attempt to warm her. A smile curled up in the corner of May’s lips as she watched Harvey staring at Daisy with nothing but adoration. Already he was smitten and Daisy hadn’t even been on this earth for a whole season. That little girl would forever have Harvey wrapped around her tiny finger.

“Go ahead and get some sleep,” Harvey said, turning his attention to May. “We’ll be fine on our own.”

“Oh trust me, I know you’ll be just fine,” May replied sweetly.

May gently kissed Harvey on the cheek and turned her attention to Daisy, kissing her gently on her still-rosy cheek. As she headed toward the room, she sighed contentedly. May considered herself incredibly lucky to have Harvey, she knew that she never had to worry. Robin, Caroline, and Jodi had all told her horror stories during her pregnancy about how ill-prepared their husbands were for newborns. Already May had noticed that most men seemed uncomfortable around such tiny babies as though they weren’t sure how to handle them properly. Shane had only held Daisy a small handful of times and each time, he insisted on sitting down to prevent the possibility of dropping her. Even Pierre, with his own experience as a father, had been uncomfortable around Daisy. That was never the case with Harvey. From the very start, Harvey was never uncomfortable holding Daisy. The newborn phase never once concerned him, at least no more than the already immense levels of fear and anxiety he felt about parenthood in general. Fatherhood, it seemed, was a very good look for Harvey and he was already such a natural.

As May collapsed onto the bed, too tired to even change into more comfortable clothing, a relaxed sigh escaped her lips. There was no need to worry about Harvey or Daisy right now, it was refreshing to know that she could rest and trust that everything was going to be okay in her absence. Very quickly, May’s eyelids fluttered and within seconds, she was already asleep.

It was nearly an hour and a half before May woke up, groaning at the large pool of drool that had collected on her pillow during her sleep. Harvey joked with her that he could always tell how exhausted she was by how much drool was on her pillow the following morning. These days, it was plenty. She sat up in bed in a daze, rubbing her eyes as she tried to fight how disoriented she felt. With a short yawn, May rose from her bed and swiftly left the room to find Harvey.

However, when she stepped out into the living room, the room was almost completely dark. The blinds had been closed in the windows and the only light that could be seen was a glow coming from upstairs. May slowly rose up the stairs and noticed that the soft glow was coming from the door of the nursery which was cracked open only a few inches. She could hear Harvey’s voice coming from inside of Daisy’s nursery and May very quietly tried to peek through the opening for a look inside. She could see Harvey seated in the wooden rocking chair that Robin had built for them, cradling Daisy in his arm. His other arm was free, his hand clutching a book that May couldn’t see the cover of. It was certainly a large book, though, and not a small book for children. As she crept closer to the crack in the door, trying not to make any noise to disturb Harvey or Daisy, she could hear Harvey’s voice a bit more clearly and make out what he was saying.

“Atticus stood up and walked to the other end of the porch. When he completed his examination of the wisteria vine he strolled back to me. ‘First of all,’ he said, ‘if you can learn a simple trick, Scout, you’ll get along a lot better with all kinds of folks. You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view-’,” Harvey read aloud from the book.

May smiled to herself. Although she couldn't see the cover of the book, she knew exactly what Harvey was reading to Daisy. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was the book chosen for Harvey's book club and although the group had assured Harvey that he didn't need to be caught up in the reading right now, he had been trying his best not to fall behind. May leaned in closer to get a better look at Harvey, but very slightly tapped the door causing it to creak open slightly. It was enough to alert Harvey to her presence, causing him to jump slightly in surprise. Knowing she was caught, May figured she might as well open the door all the way and check on Harvey and the baby. She crept quietly inside and noticed that Daisy was fast asleep in Harvey’s arms.

“How long ago did she fall asleep?” May whispered.

“Not long ago, maybe ten minutes,” Harvey answered in a soft, gentle voice. “You shouldn’t need to whisper, I’ve been speaking out loud this whole time, so she’s adjusted to the normal volume of my voice. It’s actually not a bad thing to expose children to ambient noise while they sleep, it makes them heavier sleepers down the line. So many parents try to keep a silent household and it makes it difficult for children to fall asleep later in life. We’re okay speaking at a reasonable volume.”

“My walking, talking textbook,” May giggled softly.

“It’s my job,” Harvey replied with a grin.

"I'm so sorry I slept so long, I only meant to take a half hour nap," May apologized, feeling incredibly guilty, though admittedly very well rested.

"Not to worry," Harvey replied quickly, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you got such good rest, you deserve it. It's just as important to keep _you_ well rested as it is for Daisy."

"And what about you?" May asked in concern.

"My wonderful wife grants me the sleep I need every night, I'll be just fine," Harvey said sweetly. May smiled affectionately as Daisy wiggled in Harvey's arms, letting out a soft cooing noise in her sleep.

"I guess she's not a fan of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , it seems to have put her right to sleep," May teased.

"I'll have to notify the book club that they need to make selections more interesting for infants," Harvey joked. "Perhaps some Dr. Suess next time around. I’m sure Elliot will be captivated by the prose of _Green Eggs and Ham_."

“Though it’ll be good to keep this in mind the next time we can’t put her to sleep, save your reading until we need her asleep,” May pointed out.

“Not a bad idea,” Harvey mused. “I’m so behind on the reading for the book club, it just feels like there’s no time.”

“You’re a doctor in your busiest season with a new baby, I’m sure the book club can forgive you,” May reasoned.

“I know, but I’d like to at least _try_ to keep up,” Harvey replied with a shrug. “This is actually a perfect solution, I might save my reading until the evenings right after dinner. It gives you a break and gives me and Daisy some bonding time. Reading to children is so important, even from infancy. There’s an incorrect assumption that reading aloud to children is only valuable when they’re old enough to understand the story, but it’s so much more than just intellectual benefits, there’s social and emotional benefits as well. Just hearing the sound of their parent’s voice, making that connection with them, it’s so important for their development. It stimulates their brains and forges stronger bonds between parent and child. It’s just so important.”

It was endearing to see how passionately Harvey was speaking right now, almost to the point that he was close to waking Daisy. His voice rose slightly in his enthusiasm and toward the end of his speech, May could see Daisy wiggling some more. Harvey seemed to notice it as well, his voice trailed off slightly and he looked down at Daisy as he made soft shushing sounds to lull her back to a sound sleep.

“You really _are_ my walking textbook,” May teased once more. “But it’s sweet. Daisy’s lucky that her daddy is so smart.”

“I wouldn’t say smart as much as incredibly terrified of messing up,” Harvey admitted. “So many ways we can go wrong as parents, but I’ll at least try my very best to avoid as many pitfalls as possible.”

“Don’t drive yourself crazy in the process,” May cautioned him. “Given your profession, I’m sure you know more ways than anyone that things can go wrong but you also have to consider that this is our first time doing all of this. We’re gonna mess up, that’s just an inevitability, but you can’t be too hard on yourself when that happens. As long as she’s happy and healthy, it’s okay if we stumble a bit trying to figure this out.”

“I know,” Harvey sighed. “This is just the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I don’t want to mess this up. I know too much… that’s the problem with being a doctor, I know too many ways that this can end where she’s _not_ happy and healthy. Makes it hard to relax knowing what I know, but I have to do my best for all of our sakes.”

May leaned forward and gently kissed Harvey on top of his head as he so often did to her. She could feel some of the tension in his shoulders melt and he sunk a little lower into the rocking chair as he relaxed a bit more.

“Now, don’t let me hold up story time, I’ll let you two finish your chapter,” May said softly. “I’m sure she’s incredibly eager to find out what happens next.”

“Go enjoy some time for yourself for a bit, you don’t get too much of it these days,” Harvey said sweetly. “Take a hot shower, heat up some leftovers, watch some TV… whatever you’d like. I’ll bring her to you when she’s ready to eat again, but she’ll probably be asleep for at least another hour. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” May replied.

May leaned in and kissed Harvey at his temple, just over a patch of grey-streaked hair, then leaned over even further to very gently kiss Daisy on top of her head. She paused for a moment to inhale deeply through her nose. Robin was right, there was no better smell on earth than the smell of a new baby. Very quietly, May retreated back toward the open door and Harvey turned his attention back to the book.

“Let’s see here, where did we leave off, little lady?” Harvey asked gently as May stepped out of the room.

There weren’t many opportunities lately for May to enjoy self care time, and yet she found it impossible to walk away from the door frame as Harvey resumed reading to Daisy, completely unaware that May was still there watching. It was at least five minutes before May could tear herself away from the pure, wholesome sight before her eyes. Harvey’s voice rose and fell in pitch depending on which character he was voicing and he placed great emphasis on the words as though he were performing it as opposed to just reading it aloud. It was endearing.

As she watched, May felt a swell of affection for both Harvey and Daisy, silently observing the two most important people in her life. She couldn’t imagine a life without them.

**Winter 26, Year 2**

Harvey couldn’t imagine a life without Maru. From the time he moved to Pelican Town to start his new life in the valley, she was always there for him. He had moved to town completely alone and it fortunately did not take Maru long to recognize a lost and lonely soul. It was strange at first, their thirteen year age gap was a lot to overcome in the beginning, especially since they had first met when Maru was in her late teens. It began very professionally, with Harvey simply looking to find an assistant in the clinic to help him with clerical work once he had taken full control of the clinic. However, working that closely with anyone will bring two people closer together, especially when their personalities so perfectly meshed. They were both on the quiet side, both a little shy, and certainly they were both a bit awkward. Maru seemed to do far better than Harvey at putting herself out there, and yet she still didn’t have too terribly many friends in town. She was still better off than Harvey, though, who only had the one friend for the longest time. As the years passed, Maru became more than an employee and even more than a friend; she became family.

When Harvey awoke on the morning after Winter Star, it was with a heavy heart. Today was the day that Maru was leaving Pelican Town for the city. It was not unlike Harvey’s departure from the city years earlier to start a new life in the valley. There was no telling what sort of new life she would make for herself in the city and in the back of Harvey’s mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if she would meet new friends when she arrived and would outgrow her friendship with him. It was difficult to start his day, not only because Daisy had awoken him incredibly early in the morning as she usually did. As he went about his morning routine, his mind dwelled on Maru and fought with mixed feelings of pride for Maru and dread for her departure.

May seemed to catch on rather quickly to Harvey’s distracted, somber mood and handled as much as she could to get the family ready to head out the door. He appreciated that she recognized how difficult this day would be for him. Once breakfast was complete and everyone was dressed and ready, Harvey checked the time. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning, it was almost time to meet Maru at the bus stop to say goodbye.

“Are you gonna be okay?” May asked seriously as they gathered near the door.

“I… I don’t have much of a choice,” Harvey replied solemnly. “Until recently, Maru was the most important person in my life. Of course that’s all changed in the last two years, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s still like family to me.”

In one arm, May cradled Daisy while her other arm wrapped lovingly around Harvey’s waist, wordlessly offering her support. Harvey glanced at the clock one last time and nodded to May to signal that it was time to go. As they stepped out onto the porch, Harvey jumped at the sight of Shane walking across the field

“Good morning, Higgins family!” Shane called out, his warm breath fogging immediately in the cold weather.

“Good morning!” May greeted in return. “You’re here a little early this morning.”

“Had to get out of the house, Marnie got Jas a guitar for Winter Star so she can start taking lessons from Sam, but oh boy, I wasn’t prepared for a concert first thing in the morning,” Shane replied with a grimace. “Bless her heart, that girl’s gonna drive me to… well, she’s gonna drive me nuts with that guitar.”

“I see you an eight year old with a guitar and raise you an infant who only sleeps in two hour chunks at a time,” May pointed out with a cheeky grin.

“Touché,” Shane surrendered with a nod.

“If you’d like, there’s still some coffee in the kitchen,” Harvey offered. “I unplugged the coffee maker, but it wasn’t long ago. It’s probably still hot. There’s also some leftover maple bars from Winter Star, help yourself.”

“Hey, thanks a lot, Boss, I might just take you up on that,” Shane replied happily.

Even after over half a year, Harvey was still taken off guard at being called ‘Boss’, it still wasn’t something he was quite used to yet. Of course he had been Maru’s boss for years now, but she had never once called him ‘Boss’, it was always ‘Doc’. As May and Harvey waved goodbye to Shane and headed to the bus stop, Harvey couldn’t help but wonder what Maru’s replacement Carmen would call him. ‘Doctor’, ‘Doctor Harvey’, just plain ‘Harvey’, or heck, even ‘Boss’ would all be suitable options, though ‘Boss’ would take some getting used to. As long as she didn’t call him ‘Doc’. That might be too painful.

It was a quiet walk to the bus stop, the only sounds that broke the silence were the occasional babbles and coos from Daisy. Harvey was grateful that May and Daisy could join him in saying goodbye to Maru. He would need their presence and support now more than ever. When they arrived at the bus stop, the Bennett family and Sebastian were already there, waiting for Maru’s taxi. Both Demetrius and Robin each had an arm around Maru’s shoulders and Robin’s eyes looked red and puffy as though she had already been crying.

“Good morning, Higgins family,” Demetrius welcomed them as they approached. His usual cheerful, exuberant tone was replaced with a quiet solemnity.

“Good morning everyone,” Harvey greeted in return. Right away May approached Robin, holding Daisy in one arm as she wrapped her other arm around Robin’s shoulders for a tight hug.

“How are you doing, Mama Bear?” May asked sympathetically.

“Holding up as best I can,” Robin admitted sadly. “My little Marzipan is leaving the nest.”

“It’s not like I’m going to the Fern Islands, I’m just going to Zuzu City,” Maru sighed. “I promise I’ll visit as often as I can. Sheesh, you all act like I’m moving a million miles away. No more sadness, no more tears. I don’t think I can take it if I see one more sad face around here.”

As Maru spoke, a low rumble was heard in the distance that drew closer and closer until a yellow taxi came into view and pulled up to the bus stop. Robin very quietly gasped, clutching Maru even tighter.

“Hey, brat,” Sebastian teased. A small smirk appeared on Sebastian’s face, but only for a moment. “Show that city who’s boss, okay? You’re bossy enough, I think you can pull it off.”

“You got it,” Maru replied fondly. “Thanks for the years of experience. I’m gonna miss you, big brother.”

Maru wrapped her arms around Sebastian in a tight hug. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable at first, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Maru in return and patted her awkwardly on the back. It was more sibling affection between them than Harvey had ever seen before. When Maru finally released Sebastian, she moved on to her mother. May had her arm around Robin’s shoulders for support, but stepped back to give Maru and Robin the chance to say goodbye.

“You packed enough underwear?” Robin asked, her voice cracking slightly to choke back a sob.

“Of all the concerns you can possibly have, you’re worried about my underwear?” Maru asked with a laugh. “Yes, pretty sure I packed enough underwear. And if I didn’t, I’m also pretty sure I can find a store that sells some. I’m gonna be fine, Mom.”

“I know you will be,” Robin sighed. “I just worry about you. It’s a mom’s job. I’ll do that job forever whether you like it or not.”

“I love you, Mom,” Maru said, wrapping her arms around Robin. “Thanks for everything.”

“I love you too, Marzipan,” Robin whispered, squeezing Maru tightly.

Robin stepped back, clutching her chest slightly as she took a deep, calming breath. She seemed to be teetering on the edge of bursting into tears. Right away, May wrapped a comforting arm around Robin’s shoulders once more and this at least seemed to help prevent Robin from falling apart. By the time Maru had said her goodbyes to Sebastian and Robin, Demetrius had finished loading her luggage into the trunk of the taxi. He stepped away from the cab and approached Maru with as much of a grin as he could muster.

“You’re all set,” Demetrius confirmed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the taxi behind him. “Bags are packed and the moving truck will be there later this afternoon… you’re _sure_ you don’t need us to help you unload?”

“Dad, chill, I’ve got this,” Maru huffed. “I want to do this on my own, it’s important to me. My roommate’s already there, we’re gonna work on it together.”

“Call as soon as you get settled into your apartment, okay?” Demetrius asked seriously.

“I promise,” Maru agreed with a nod.

For a moment it looked as though Maru was going to turn around and enter the taxi without saying goodbye to Harvey. Harvey’s breath caught in his chest and for a split second, he felt devastated. And yet as quickly as Maru had turned away from Demetrius, seemingly toward the taxi, she shifted her focus over to Harvey with a smile that seemed to mask a wealth of sorrow.

“Hey, Doc,” Maru began quietly. Now more than ever, her voice was quivering nervously. “Didn’t think I’d leave without giving you a proper goodbye, did you?”

“I was certainly hoping that wouldn’t be the case,” Harvey answered.

“You gonna be alright?” Maru asked uncertainly.

“Don’t you worry about me, I’ll be okay,” Harvey replied honestly. “Of course I’ll miss you, but I’ve always known that you were destined for more than the clinic. More than anything, I’m incredibly happy for you.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Maru sniffed. “Just glad that I’m leaving you in such good hands.” Maru glanced over at May and smiled warmly. “I’m just sad that I’m gonna miss so much of you and your family.”

“You’re my family, too,” Harvey stressed to Maru. “Trust me, I’ll send pictures almost daily and I already know that you’ll be visiting as much as you’re able to. You’re not leaving forever, as much as it may feel like it.”

Maru wrapped her arms tightly around Harvey and he could feel how desperately she was clinging to him. He returned her embrace, holding her equally tight. He had always had trouble expressing affection for Maru, it was always a delicate situation with her because he was her boss. Now, however, for the first time in their very long friendship, he didn’t have a moment's hesitation in returning her hug. She was no longer his employee, a fact that was incredibly bittersweet for Harvey. Never again would he have to worry about the uncomfortable line between best friend and employee, though he would terribly miss the days that they spent working together. Life in the clinic was never going to be the same again. When Maru finally released Harvey, she looked up at him and smiled and he caught notice of tears welling up in her eyes.

“See ya later, Doc,” Maru muttered, sniffing once again to hold back her tears.

“See you later, Maru,” Harvey replied, trying his very best to smile. Falling apart in front of her wouldn’t do anybody any good. “Thank you for… everything.”

Maru approached her family one last time and the four of them all huddled together in a large family hug. Harvey was surprised yet pleased to see that Sebastian had no qualms about hugging his sister goodbye. While Harvey watched Maru say her final goodbyes to her family, his own family nestled up close to him. May had wandered over and stood at his side, holding Daisy close to her chest. Harvey was comforted by the soft cooing sounds that Daisy made, she was a welcome reminder that life in Pelican Town would still move on.

When Maru was finally ready to step away from her family, Demetrius helped her into the taxi and closed the door behind her. He at least waited until the door was closed to heave a large, shaky sigh. As Demetrius stepped away to rejoin Robin and Sebastian, Maru rolled down the window and poked her head out.

“Goodbye, everyone!” Maru called out. “Try not to miss me too much!” Maru chuckled and stuck her arm out the window, waving to everyone at the bus stop as the cab pulled away.

Harvey watched sadly as the taxi drove down the street, becoming smaller and smaller until it was entirely out of view. It was difficult saying goodbye to Maru, someone he considered to be his first family. However, as he stood at the bus stop, his arms wrapped around his wife who was holding their precious infant daughter, Harvey knew that he was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! On May 28th of last year, I started writing the first little bits of Runaway. Now here we are, exactly one year later, and I’m in shock that I’m finally able to switch this over to ‘Complete’. I can’t even begin to say what an adventure it’s been writing this fic. I started off just writing it for myself, too nervous to ever post it because I was afraid it wasn’t up to par. I hadn’t written fan fiction in over 10 years, there was no way anyone was going to want to read anything I had to write. On a whim, I decided to post it just to test the waters and was shocked, elated, and humbled to find it so well received. Thank you all for sticking with me to the end, it means more than you can possibly know. This fic has been such a large part of my life over the last year and I’m grateful to each and every one of my readers who helped motivate me to keep writing. From the very first person to leave a comment, the readers who leave regular feedback with words of encouragement, the readers who send anon Tumblr asks or DMs of thanks, the readers who leave paragraph-long commentary or even just a short string of emojis, the readers who silently hit the ‘Kudos’ button and are too shy to leave a comment, the readers who don’t even have an AO3 account but still check in weekly to look for updates, I value all of you so much. You guys are the best. I would love to hear any final feedback you might have on my story, I hope that I’ve given a satisfying ending to May and Harvey’s story.


End file.
